I Ran So Far Away
by Swimming the Same Deep Waters
Summary: With Elena out of their lives forever, and a baby on the way, things have never been better for Christian and Anastasia Grey. Now is the time for their happy ever after. But if something seems to be too good, it probably is - and there are some things even the Master of the Universe won't see coming. [Sequel to 'And So I Ran']
1. Chapter 1

Christian fucking Grey! Of all the people in the world, that bitch had been dating the man who took everything that should have been _mine!_ I hated her, but nowhere near as much as I hated _him._ I couldn't believe it when his hired goons showed up seconds after Ana ran from me. Like the others, I meant her to be _mine._ And now, between her and Grey, they'd cost me everything I'd worked so hard to achieve.

Ana's kick between my legs ruptured one of my nuts. Combined with the beating from Grey's thugs, I was in a bad way by the time the police relented and took me to a hospital. There they announced I would be charged, outright refusing to consider my claims of assault, declaring Ana's attack on me as justifiable self-defense and claiming there was no evidence Grey's security staff did anything beyond restrain me while waiting for the police to arrive. Looks like even New York's finest weren't immune to Grey's influence, or more likely his abundant cash!

An hour of surgery, and one testicle later, I'd woken up handcuffed to the hospital bed with a summons to appear in court in several weeks' time. Not long after, Roach rang to terminate my employment with Seattle Independent Publishing, telling me Grey was putting the word out any company employing me could expect to make his shit-list. No one would risk the megalomaniac's wrath; I'd never work in publishing again. Between Grey, and his cock-teasing bitch, they'd done a real number on me. They'd ruined me.

There was no point returning to Seattle. Other than my car, and a few bits of cheap IKEA furniture in my apartment, there was nothing for me there. When I was discharged from hospital, with a substantial bill my now defunct SIP corporate health insurance plan would not cover, I left my phone in the trash can, drained my bank account, and disappeared.

From here on in, Jack Hyde would cease to exist. I'd built my way from the ground up once - I could sure as hell do it again. But _this_ time, I had a mission. Grey would get a taste of how it felt to think everything he ever wanted was within reach to then have it ripped away from him.

Payback is a bitch. I didn't yet know how, or when, but Grey _and_ his bitch would suffer and regret the day they fucked with Jack Hyde!

* * *

I stole a car and took off with no immediate destination in mind. While it was easy to lose yourself in New York, it was an expensive city, and I didn't doubt Grey would have people looking for me. Far easier to go somewhere smaller. So that's why I headed to Detroit. A shit hole I'd hoped _never_ to set foot in again, it hadn't improved with the economic downturn yet that made it the ideal place to hide. Since I would not risk returning to Seattle, it wasn't like I had any other home to return to. It was a city full of broken people and promises.

It would be marginally quicker to cross into Canada and cut across to Detroit that way, however I didn't want to risk a border crossing. Everything I knew about Christian Grey suggested he would exhaust every avenue looking for me - and crossing the border would leave a record. So I elected to drive to the south of Lake Erie, approaching Detroit via Toledo.

I'd been in Detroit a few weeks weighing up my options. Burning through my money, I needed to find a cheap or free place to bide my time. I had no family, no real friends, and I'd spent my youth bouncing from one disreputable foster home to another. The closest I'd ever been to finding a permanent place was with the Ilyards, but like everything good that ever happened in my life that, too, ended.

In a rural area outside Detroit, they'd sent me to the Ilyards' when I was thirteen. Honest farming people, they needed a young man to help out on the farm. I hated the mindless manual labor I did before and after school and on weekends. That said, the Ilyards treated me with a kindness lacking at my other foster placements. They understood I loved to read and did everything they could to keep me supplied with books.

The local library possessing little other than the classics, there I'd first escaped my life. Through books, I imagined a life I wanted to live. A life with _more._

Wyatt, the dad, had been the silent type. Old school but not uncaring. Like Wyatt, his wife, Valma, was from a third-generation farming family. She was also the best cook I'd ever encountered. She'd cooked and cooked, never complaining about the amount of food I put away. After numerous foster homes, some where I hadn't received enough to fill my stomach, for the first six months at the Ilyards all I did was eat. And then there'd been Millie, their daughter. Eleven years old, and pretty enough in a girl-next-door sort of way, a difficult delivery and a lack of oxygen at birth caused Millie to be a little slow.

At first, I'd avoided her, going about my tasks ignoring the new 'little sister' who dogged my every footstep. She'd been quiet, rarely saying a word, just watching me work and giving me shy smiles. After a while she'd started asking questions. Mostly questioning me about where I'd lived before, and what life was like outside the sleepy rural area where she'd grown up. Unused to anyone showing an interest in me, other than for their own benefit, eventually I opened up, telling Millie everything.

She'd been my first true friend. After a while, we went everywhere and did everything on the farm together, me working with Millie as my little shadow. Her kind and simple nature was a balm to my tortured soul, helping me come to terms with all the cruelty and apathy inflicted on me over the years. Something about her made me trust her. Pretty much everyone I'd ever encountered fucked me over, but I'd trusted Millie, and she'd trusted me, too. I'd do anything she asked, just to earn her smile. Sure, Millie was a little simple, but she cared about me. And that was the first time I'd genuinely encountered that.

Life had been as good as it got, for me, until just after Millie turned thirteen. We'd been in the barn one day, talking as I mucked out the stalls. I could still remember it like yesterday. Millie sitting on a hay bale, telling me how some kids at school were teasing her because she wasn't able to keep up with them, academically. I'd been furious, resolved to make those kids' lives a living hell when we got to school the next day. Sweet and innocent, with a heart of gold, Millie Ilyard was an easy target, but people quickly learned that messing with Jack Hyde earned them an educative session with my fists. The assholes at school would learn if they had something to say to Millie, they'd answer to me!

Millie was crying, so I walked over to embrace her. A brotherly hug turned into something else, and before I knew it, we were rolling in the hay, me lying on top of Millie kissing her passionately. It was my first real kiss. Hers, too. And for the first time I could remember, I knew happiness. I didn't want to take it any further. I don't think she did, either. But when Wyatt walked in to see me on top of his daughter, tears still on her face, before I had a chance to explain how special she was to me, he'd pulled me from Millie and beaten me senseless before packing my meager belongings and unceremoniously dumping me back out into the foster system.

With my card marked as 'a danger to other children', the polite euphemism for a violent child or a potential sex offender, fostering with another family was out of the question. So the department sent me to live in one of the group homes for older children of a similar disposition. Little better than juvie, my final years of high school were spent doing my best to fend off genuine sex predators, studying, and doing anything I could to spend every hour possible out of the hellhole where the State paid the absolute minimum to raise me. The day I graduated I left the home, and Detroit, vowing to never return.

Still, as I lay in my roach-infested hotel room in the city I'd once fled, I couldn't help be a little curious how Millie Ilyard had turned out. The only person growing up who'd genuinely cared for me, maybe it was time for me to look her up?

I needed to move on, so with my destination in mind, I bought an old junker and left Detroit, heading up to Lapeer to a tiny area called Elba where I'd drive north to the Ilyard's farm. Wyatt and Valma had been older parents; Millie an unexpected but very much wanted change of life baby. It was seventeen years since I'd left - Wyatt and Valma might be dead or in a nursing home, now, and Millie long gone. But I had to go _somewhere,_ and their farm seemed as good a place as any. As my only real friend, I could only hope that Millie remembered me.

* * *

I drove through Lapeer, surprised at how little had changed in the decade and a half since I'd last been there. The Ilyard's property lay to the north, equidistant between the Lapeer and Davison townships. Millie and I had attended school in Lapeer, so I was familiar with the township of some 8,000 people. Cruising through it now, it was so much lesser than I remembered it. Always small, it had still been infinitely bigger than the Ilyard's isolated farm. I could still remember the excitement of our fortnightly visits to the Marguerite de Angeli Library, where I'd borrow as much as allowed, each book so precious, opening my mind and imagination to more than my circumscribed life with the Ilyard's afforded me.

Now all I could see was a shitty country town where everyone knew everyone. I was glad to be traveling through at night. I wanted minimal chance of observation. Sure Brian's, Leo's, Wendy's and McDonald's each boasted a few cars out front, and there was now a Chinese restaurant that hadn't been there when I'd lived nearby, along with a KFC, but the roads were quiet as I slipped through town onto the familiar route the school bus once traveled out to the Ilyard's farm.

Toward the end of the unmade road I pulled up to regard the property, creeping along with my lights off as memories swept over me. A full moon, it was light enough outside to see the place. The once neat farmhouse was now slightly unkempt, the gardens were likewise untidy, and the barn, once pristine and painted every second year, now looked dilapidated, even from the distance in darkness.

But the house showed signs of life. The window in the upstairs room I'd known as Millie's was illuminated. Gazing at the place, now, I remembered Valma's biscuits and the way she'd fondly brush the hair out of my eyes before serving me my meal. I'd always complimented her on the food, grateful to have plenty to eat after so long never _quite_ replete. It hadn't been something I'd recognized, then – but with the benefit of hindsight, the woman had loved me in the only way I could tolerate. If she'd been there when Wyatt assumed I'd assaulted their daughter, maybe she would have stuck up for me?

The clock on the dashboard declared it 8:30. Not too late to call by, although certainly unusual for an unexpected visit. I briefly considered sleeping in the car at the side of the road and going to the house in the morning, but with harvest on and I couldn't risk anyone chancing along the road at crack of dawn and seeing my car. So I crept my car up to the house, resigned to rolling with the punches.

I parked out of sight of the road behind the barn, checking my reflection in the car mirror before straightening my clothes and heading up to the farmhouse. Even before I reached the top step, the front door opened and there stood Millie with a shotgun. Used to the silence of country living, she'd no doubt heard my car from miles away.

In a flimsy nightgown, her knees quaking, I understood not to spook Millie. Wyatt taught that girl to shoot from an early age. Even at thirteen, she'd been a crack shot.

"Easy," I drawled, trying not to let my fear project into my voice. "Millie? It's Jack. Jack Hyde. I used to live here with you and your family? It's late, but I was literally in the area. I hope it's ok for me to drop by?"

Millie's eyes widened, and the shotgun dipped immediately. Her eyes raked over me, taking in my hair, eyes and physique. Half a lifetime since I'd been here, yet Millie seemed to remember me.

"I still have the scar," I declared with a rueful grin, pointing out a long-healed gash on my forearm I'd received when climbing an apple tree to get the topmost fruit she'd desired. The wound and bruises when I'd fallen had hurt, but earning her smile when presenting her the bright red fruit had been worth it.

"Jackie?" she gasped, fully lowering the rifle in astonishment.

"Millie," I crooned, my gut knowing somehow, this woman would help me exact my revenge on the Greys.

* * *

Three quarters of a year! I'd wasted almost nine months of my life in Michigan waiting and making my plans. It had taken time, but Millie had been surprisingly willing to assist me. Her father buried years ago, Valma in a nursing home in Davison a victim of dementia, the farmland worked by her neighbors, Millie lived a solitary life in the old farmhouse, venturing into town only once a week to buy necessary supplies. No one _ever_ visited her, Millie had excitedly explained when she'd welcomed me into the house on the first night.

The first few nights I'd slept in my old room. Untouched since I left, the same quilt lay across the end of the bed and the same furniture, old even when I was a teenager, were in the same positions. On the third night Millie invited me to join her in her parents' old room, offering herself on the dusty, saggy mattress. Her willingness off-putting, at first, I taught her how I liked it, and having no basis for comparison, she was willing, even eager, to take it rough.

Over weeks, then months, I persuaded Millie I'd never forgotten her, and that I'd always known she was _it_ for me. Once she believed us to be soulmates, I told her all about Christian Grey; the man who'd stolen my chance at having a loving home growing up. Once she hated him, I told Millie about Ana; the workmate who would not take no for an answer. I explained how Ana had thrown herself at me on a work trip, claiming _I'd_ attacked _her_ when I refused to betray Millie - my one true love. By the time I explained the connection between Ana, who'd cost me my job, and Christian, Millie was more than ready to help me take vengeance.

A simple Google alert, set up under Millie's account, proved enough to keep me in the loop regarding Steele and Grey. Or _the Greys_ as they went by now. Not only had the slut married Grey, and honeymooned in Europe, she was now pregnant, too! By my calculations, she must have fallen pregnant not long after the fateful weekend in New York. In my mind, I fantasized about Ana's body ripe and swollen with my seed. I loved the idea of taking her, forcing her to bear my children. Because even with one testicle if I took her often enough, _eventually_ she'd fall pregnant to me. There's no way the control freak Christian Grey would want Ana once she was soiled by birthing another man's child. Even though _this_ child was no doubt his, Ana's _next_ one would be mine.

"Where are we?" Millie asked, waking as I drove her nondescript older sedan along the highway. With thirty-six hours' drive time between the farm and Seattle, I'd been driving two shifts a day, each five to six hours long. The only time I'd let Millie drive was when we needed to fill up. While the chances of Grey checking security cameras at gas stations was slim, it didn't hurt to be careful. The rest of the time I drove, stopping at small stores along the way, paying cash for our supplies so we'd be undetected.

We stopped at cheap hotels, changing the number plates for ones I'd 'appropriated' along the way to avoid detection. By the time we neared Spokane, I was almost thrumming with excitement.

"Just outside Spokane. We'll stop there for the night, and by tomorrow we'll be in Seattle."

"And we're staying at your friend's cabin out of town?" Millie asked, her mind unsuspicious, her eyes guilelessly trusting.

"That's right," I agreed, hoping Roach kept his fishing cabin outside Seattle, and that he wouldn't be visiting outside the peak August to January season. A weekend guest on a couple of occasions, Roach had shown me where he hid the key. Pleasant enough, the place did not have an alarm, and was miles from neighbors. _Perfect_ for what I had in mind!

Settled in the seediest hotel in Spokane, registered under a fake name, I went through my notebook checking everything I'd learned about Ana and Christian Grey over the last few months. With the rough outline of a plan in mind, it was now a matter of reaching Seattle, settling in and waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Taylor!" I roared, racing down to the main room in Escala. "It's time!"

Taylor looked up from his cup of coffee and smirked. The fucking audacity! Seated at the breakfast bar looking as cool as a cucumber while my wife was about to have a baby!

Ana had been laboring at home since early evening. Now, at 2:00 am, her contractions were getting more regular; eight minutes apart. Gail and Carla were in our room with her now, keeping her company and distracting her with a Gossip Girl marathon. It was odd seeing Ana propped up in our bed, Gail sitting to one side of her, Carla on the other. However, it made Ana happy, and that was the important thing right now.

I thought the show was inane. I'd met more than enough kids like that when I was at Harvard. But Ana loved the series, and strangely so did Gail. In fact, Monday nights had become 'Gossip Girl' central, Ana and Gail sitting in our media room watching each new episode religiously. Quickly determining Taylor found it as mind-numbing as I did, we'd scheduled our weekly security meeting to coincide with the show.

"The car is packed, and it's in the spot beside the elevator. Sawyer is already at the hospital securing the space."

"And Dr. Greene? Has she been informed?" I demanded, mentally running through my checklist.

"It's the middle of the night, and my waters haven't broken yet" Ana's weary voice behind me announced. "Let's get to the hospital and they can call her when she's needed." Ana stood at the bottom of the stairs, beautiful in a long maxi-dress with a cardigan. Even at thirty-nine and a half weeks pregnant, and swollen with our son, she was breathtaking.

"What are you doing down here?" I growled, giving Gail and Carla furious looks. "You might have tripped on the stairs!"

"I can still walk, Christian," Ana gently chided me, taking the small bag Gail was carrying. "Now are you going to get ready to take me to the hospital?"

"The car is packed, so let's go," I announced, walking to Ana's side and slipping my arm around her waist to help her to the elevator.

"Christian?" Ana giggled; it was still the most beautiful sound my ears had ever heard. "Maybe you'd like to get _changed_ first?"

I looked down, muttering a curse as I realized I was still barefoot and in a pair of pajama pants and T-shirt.

"I'll be right back," I said, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Were you that bad with Sophie?" I heard Ana ask Taylor.

"I seriously hope not," Taylor replied, causing my wife and his to titter in amusement.

Ana had laid out clothes for me on our bed. Changing quickly, I joined everyone downstairs just in time to see the end of another contraction.

"Call me when there's news or if you need me," Carla said, hugging Ana before passing her over to Gail.

"Anything you need, just call," Gail added.

My arm around Ana again, I guided her to the elevator, Taylor following us.

"No press downstairs?" I checked.

"No. The press release seems to have done the job," Taylor replied with a smirk. In a genius maneuver suggested by my PR team, after we returned from our honeymoon, Grey House had put out a statement confirming the pregnancy, stating Baby Grey was expected in late March. Family and close friends knew Ana's due date was actually the eleventh of March, but as far as anyone else was concerned, Ana still had a few weeks to go.

The basement garage was deserted, so we attracted no attention as I helped Ana into the back seat of the Audi. We made good time, traffic being almost non-existent, so before I long, we arrived at a side entrance to the hospital, a midwife waiting for us with a wheelchair.

"Mrs. Grey," she greeted, helping Ana into the chair. "Let's get you inside."

We were quickly shown to the premier suite in the private maternity wing. With a king-sized bed, and a generously appointed bathroom, it looked more like a comfortable hotel room than a hospital. Sawyer was waiting to take our bags, and would no doubt unpack for us.

"Mr. Grey, Ana," he greeted with a smile. As Ana's dedicated CPOs, she'd become close with Sawyer and Prescott, despite their inauspicious first meeting. We'd hired two new security staff for Theodore, once he arrived, but Ana had asked for Sawyer and Prescott to be the ones in attendance at the hospital as she trusted them.

"If you put your things in here, we'll take you through to the birthing suite," our midwife Lorna announced.

I remember this from the tour. More functional than the suite where we'd be staying afterward, the birthing suite had a single bed, fitball and various other equipment Ana might need during labor.

"Why don't you change into something comfortable," Lorna suggested. "I'll let you get settled, and then up onto the bed please, Mrs. Grey, so I can examine you."

"Call me Ana, please," my wife said, giving the midwife a nervous smile.

Ten minutes later Ana was dressed in my oversized Harvard rowing shirt, and disheartened to discover she was only two centimeters dilated.

"We should have stayed at home longer," Ana grumbled peevishly.

"Better to be settled now than have to make it here in peak-hour traffic," I replied. I hadn't confided in Ana my alternate plan to take her to the hospital via Charlie Tango if the press or the traffic had become too prohibitive. "Why don't we try to rest?" I suggested, recognizing we might be here hours, yet.

"Will you cuddle with me?" Ana asked, scooting over to one side of the bed and patting beside her invitingly.

"Nothing would make me happier," I said, slipping off my shoes and climbing into the narrow bed next to my wife. By the time the midwife came to check on us, Ana was already asleep, curled up against my chest.

We spent the night dozing. Initially, Ana could sleep through contractions however towards daybreak she would rouse with each tightening. They were getting more frequent, and Ana's moans showed me also more painful.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Grey," a new midwife announced at 7:00 am. "My name is Evette, and I'm taking over from Lorna. Why don't we start with an examination?" The woman seemed _way_ too chipper to be examining Ana's lady parts, but since she'd signed an NDA, and Ana had already warned me I needed to be on my best behavior, I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Looks like you're four centimeters, now. Maybe even five," Evette told Ana after a quick examination. "It's slow progress, but you're doing well!"

"But my waters haven't even broken yet," Ana replied, looking despondent. She'd earlier confided she was hoping for seven or eight centimeters.

"Dr. Greene will do her rounds, soon. She may choose to rupture your membranes to speed things along. I suggest you have breakfast and wait for Dr. Greene."

"She's allowed to eat?" I checked.

"Yes. Something light."

"Granola with berries and natural yogurt?" I asked, naming Ana's favorite breakfast. There was no way I would subject Mrs. Christian Grey to whatever slop passed for food in hospital. I'd have one of the security team bring something over from Gail at Escala.

* * *

"Mr. Grey? Can you step out for a minute?" Dr. Greene asked.

I nodded, kissing Ana's head as she held onto Carla's hand, weeping inconsolably. Her contractions almost continuous, now, Ana was stuck at eight centimeters and had been for hours.

"Christian? I understand Ana wanted a natural delivery, but she's been laboring too long. She's exhausted, and baby is showing signs of distress. It's time to consider a caesarean section. In my professional opinion, it's the safest option for Ana and the baby."

"Thank fuck," I muttered, relieved the doctor was willing to call it. Ana had been laboring for over twenty-four hours now and getting more distraught with every minute that passed. We'd originally decided we just wanted the two of us when she was in labor, but as the day wore on, she'd asked for Gail, Carla, Kate and even Mom to visit. "Let me talk to her about it."

As I walked back into the birthing suite, Ana was leaning against her mother whimpering. She couldn't take any more and neither could I.

"Ana baby? Dr. Greene has been checking the machines and blip is getting stressed. You're doing a great job but you're tired and we need to get blip out now. She's suggesting a cesarean section, and I agree."

If Ana had been wailing a minute ago, it was nothing compared to now! She completely broke down, sobbing as she clung to Carla.

"But I wanted a natural delivery! The literature all says it's better!"

"Only when the baby isn't in distress," Dr. Greene explained, stepping into the argument for the first time. "This is nothing you've done wrong, Ana. Sometimes it happens this way. Baby's stats are telling us he or she needs help."

"It's safest for blip?" Ana asked, her tear-filled eyes looking up at Dr. Greene.

"Absolutely. I recommend a cesarean as soon as possible."

Ana's baby blues met mine in apology. I smiled, coming over to take her hand, giving it a supportive squeeze.

"Ok," she agreed, giving me a tight smile as I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Carla said her farewells, heading back to Escala to catch some sleep, as I stepped into the bathroom to change into scrubs. Dr. Greene was on the phone on one side of the delivery suite issuing instructions.

"Make sure everyone has signed NDAs!" I barked to Ryan as I stepped back into the room with Ana. Awake for hours, Taylor had eventually succumbed to the need for sleep some time ago, resting in a room nearby. Ryan scuttled away, no doubt waking Taylor to ensure our privacy and protection as they delivered our baby. Now the decision had been made, movement was all around. A nurse quickly checked Ana's IV line, delivering more medication. Then another doctor arrived introducing himself as the anesthetist, there to give Ana an epidural.

I quizzed him about his experience and credentials when Dr. Greene came over to remind me that time was of the essence. I hated some unknown giving Ana a spinal block, but finally Dr. Greene convinced me she'd worked with the anesthetist in question for years, and had no reservations recommending him. After coaxing Ana into a sitting position, I knelt in front of holding her hands as she sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward and exposing her back. In a surprisingly short time, the epidural was in and orderlies came into the room, taking the brakes off Ana's bed and lifting the sides, ready to transport her to the operating theater. I walked beside my wife, holding her hand as she apologized repeatedly about being unable to deliver naturally.

"I don't give a fuck how he arrives," I admitted honestly, hating Ana's apologies. She had nothing to be sorry for! "As long as you're both ok, I don't care how it happens, baby!"

As anticipated, Taylor was standing outside the theater when we arrived clutching a sheaf of papers. He assured me the NDAs had been signed, and all was good to go. With him a tight smile, I followed Ana into the room. Dr. Greene was there ahead of us, dressed in scrubs with theater booties on her feet and an opaque paper cap over her hair.

"Ready to go, team Grey?" she asked with a grin, holding Ana's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"We're ready to meet our baby," I said as enthusiastically as I could, trying to reassure Ana. Her eyes wide with fear, and I saw she was silently freaking out.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered in fear. Ana was shifted onto the operating table and they put drapes up obscuring Ana's lower region.

"Not even for an instant," I promised, sitting on the stool provided and stroking my wife's forehead.

"Hello Ana," Lorna said smiling at both of us. We'd been at the hospital so long, she was back on shift to attend to us. "Can you feel this?"

I peered over the drape, noticing Lorna moving a piece of ice over Ana's upper legs and abdomen.

"Feel what?" Ana asked nervously.

"Nothing, baby," I reassured as Lorna nodded to Dr. Greene. We were good to go.

Dr. Greene swabbed Ana's stomach with what looked liked iodine, within moments the doctor had a scalpel and was positioning it low on Ana's belly.

"I suggest you look away now, Mr. Grey," the doctor counseled.

Turning to Ana, I kissed her hand and forehead, whispering over and over again how much I loved her and how excited I was to meet blip. Ana gasped, her eyes looking at me in wonder.

"It doesn't hurt but I can feel _tugging?!"_

I dared not peer over the drape, but I saw Lorna look up and give me a reassuring nod. Then we heard a cry and Dr. Greene lifted a slippery, wet baby up above the drapes, holding it there a moment for our inspection.

"It's a boy!" she announced, smiling benignly at us both. "Does this little man have a name yet?"

I looked at Ana, grinning at her despite my tears. She nodded, and I answered the question on behalf of both of us.

"He does. It's Theodore Raymond Grey!" I announced proudly, thrilled to be sharing our son's name publicly for the first time.

"Well happy birthday, Theodore!" Dr. Greene replied. "Mr. Grey? Would you like to cut the cord?"

I was nervous, but Ana's excited smile encouraged me. Gingerly moving down to the other side of the drape, it relieved me to see they'd covered Ana's abdomen, so nothing was visible. I quickly cut the cord, taking a long look at Theodore afterward.

"What does he look like?" Ana demanded, her voice impatient.

"He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," I said honestly. "And I think he has my hair!"

"Really?!" Ana gasped. She'd confided she'd hoped Teddy would have my unruly mop of copper curls.

"Mr. Grey is right," Dr. Greene confirmed. "Theodore has hair, and it's looking very much like his father's!"

"We need to take Theodore to measure and weigh now, Mr. Grey," Lorna explained, swaddling Teddy in a blanket.

"Go with him!" Ana demanded.

I hovered to one side I took photo after photo as they weighed and measured Teddy, cleaning him up a little along the way. Finally, he was wrapped in a blanket and passed to me and I carried him across to where Ana lay on the table being stitched up.

"Teddy meet your mommy," I said, sitting on the stool beside Ana, holding Teddy close so she could kiss his precious little face. Our son was quiet, looking around him and taking in the room.

"He's beautiful," Ana gasped, crying as her eyes caressed his face.

"He is," I agreed, also crying. "And absolutely perfect! Seven and a half pounds and twenty inches long."

It seemed like ages before Ana was stitched up and we she was transported back to our suite, me wheeling Theodore in a portable crib beside her. Taylor walked ahead of us making sure we weren't interrupted, but at nearly 3:00 am, the wards and hospital corridors were quiet. Ana was silent, looking almost ready to pass out. We'd been awake over forty hours, and she'd had major surgery, too. No wonder she was about to crash.

"Mr. Grey. You can't stay with Ana this evening. It's standard procedure after a cesarean section," Lorna advised us. They'd told us that in the tour, but at that stage I hadn't considered we might end up needing a C-section.

"What if Teddy needs something? Ana can't get out of bed to see to him," I argued, wondering which fucker I had to pay and how much to get to stay with my wife. "I _don't_ want him going to the nursery!"

"I understand, Mr. Grey. A midwife will stay with Mrs. and Master Grey at all times to attend to them," Lorna reassured me. "Why don't you go home, get a few hours' sleep, and come visit bright and early tomorrow morning? Perhaps you'd like to bring Ana some breakfast?"

"Do that," Ana agreed, noticing I was about to argue. "Teddy and I will just be sleeping. Go home. Rest for a few hours. Come back in the morning then we can call everyone to tell them our little man has arrived."

"Are you sure, baby? I don't want to leave you," I pleaded, hoping Ana would encourage me to stay.

"I'm sure," Ana replied with a sweet smile. "Your wife and son are tired, and so are you. Go home. We'll see you in just a few hours."

I reluctantly agreed, leaning down to kiss my beautiful wife and mother of my child, telling her how much I loved her and how proud I was. Then taking a few more photos of sleeping Theodore, I stroked his soft, downy cheek, smiling at the wispy red-brown curls on his head only partially concealed by his brushed cotton hat.

"I'm a father, Taylor," I announced with pride to my head of security as we walked through the cool night air to the car. Prescott would soon be replaced by Sawyer who would guard outside Ana and Theodore's room for the rest of the night.

"He's a good-looking lad," Taylor said with a grin. "Congratulations, sir!"

"Thank you," I murmured, climbing into the back of the Audi SUV for the short trip back to Escala. Ana was right. I was exhausted. I shucked off my clothes and climbed into our bed nude. Finding Ana's pillow I quickly nuzzled against it, her scent lulling me straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My husband was exhausted. Supporting me through hours of labor had been harder on him than either of us had expected. In fact, it was a miracle he had any hair left on his head with the way he'd been tugging at it for the last day and a half. With little sleep, and next to no food, he was running on adrenaline and caffeine. Given half a chance, he'd be hunting for some hapless hospital administrator, bribing, bullying and threatening his way into being allowed to stay with Teddy and me overnight. But he needed a decent sleep, so hoping to spare everyone in the hospital his fractious demands, I convinced him to go back to Escala for a few hours' rest.

After many emotional kisses and fervent declarations of love, Christian departed, taking Taylor with him. Briefly coming in to admire Theodore, Sawyer traded off with Prescott, the latter also heading home to wherever she lived before her shift started again in twelve hours' time. Lorna pulled Teddy's Perspex crib up beside my bed, and despite the pain from my abdomen, I turned enough to stare at his beautiful face. Eyes closed, plump red lips pursed, a couple of loose copper curls poked out from beneath the soft cotton hat he wore. The one Christian chose during our honeymoon in Ireland. What had seemed a cherished dream then was now a reality. Christian and I were parents.

True to her word, Lorna settled into the comfortable chair in the corner of my suite, dimming the main lights before switching on a lamp and focusing on a pile of hospital paperwork. Christian had only agreed to leave once they had guaranteed him we'd not be unattended in his absence. While it was completely unnecessary, I'd foreseen Christian's need for security and control would intensify with the anxiety of Teddy's arrival, so rather than fight him on things that didn't matter, I agreed to most of his demands. If it gave him peace of mind why bother arguing?

Tomorrow would be crazy. Because of the caesarian everyone would already know we'd had the baby, but once we _officially_ announced Teddy's arrival, as soon as visiting hours allowed, I expected to be inundated with well-meaning family eager to meet our precious baby boy. I hoped Christian and I would have a chance for the three of us to cuddle before the hoards descended. We'd barely held Teddy, and once Mom, Grace, Mia and Kate arrived I doubt I'd have the opportunity again for a while.

I wondered how Carrick would feel about Theodore now he was here? Even the most cursory glance screamed Teddy was Christian's child. His copper hair aside, his face was _all_ his father's. Teddy's nose, chin and lips were a carbon copy of his daddy's, as was the serious expression on his face as he'd looked about him. While I believed Carrick now trusted the truth about our son's paternity, we'd still be going ahead with the DNA test Carrick had once demanded. With nothing to hide, I wanted _no_ doubt in anyone's mind that Theodore was very much a Grey, and Christian's biological son.

"Everyone will be so excited to meet you, Teddy," I muttered softly, averse to being overheard by the midwife. "Mommy and daddy already love you so much. We can't wait to take you home with us. Smiling at my boy, I let my eyes droop, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Mrs. Grey." Lorna stood beside me, a concerned expression on her face. "The evacuation alert is going off," she continued, explaining the beeping echoing through the ward. "I'll find out what's going on and if we need to evacuate."

"Is my security here?" I asked, perturbed.

"Yes, I'll send him in."

Sawyer poked his head through the doorway as soon as Lorna departed.

"Looks like there's a gas leak in the basement," he declared. "They're evacuating the wing floor by floor as a precaution." I nodded wearily, unsurprised Sawyer was more clued up than the nursing staff. "They're taking everyone across to the north wing. I'll accompany you and Master Grey."

"Thank you, Sawyer," I replied. "There's no need to alert Taylor about this. Christian will only stress, and he needs to rest."

Conflicted, Sawyer finally nodded, retreating outside.

Ten minutes later a new nurse came in. In her late twenties or early thirties, she gave me a broad smile. "Mrs. Grey? My name is Cassandra. We need to evacuate you and your baby. An orderly will be here to help move you in a minute. In the meantime, I need to give you more medication."

"Where's Lorna?" I asked suspiciously. "Shouldn't she be the one seeing to me?"

Cassandra paused. "Lorna is helping move the babies from the special care nursery," she said brightly, pulling a syringe from her pocket and injecting it into the port on my IV line. "Just relax, Mrs. Grey," she said as everything around me went blurry.

"Teddy! Sawyer!" I screamed as a man in hospital uniform came into the room. I couldn't see his face, but as I fell asleep, I felt him release the brakes from my hospital bed, the nurse who'd introduced herself as Cassandra getting ready to move Teddy.

"Where are we going?" I begged her to tell me. Something about this didn't seem right. Why didn't I know this nurse? Christian had contracted three midwifes to attend to me throughout our stay. And why had she carried the syringe in her _pocket?!_

"Just relax, Mrs. Grey. We're taking you both somewhere safe."

* * *

I opened my eyes to achromatic gloom. The vibrations beneath me alerted me I was in a vehicle of some kind. I moved my hands to either side, identifying by touch I was on a mattress in the back of a moving vehicle. It obviously wasn't an ambulance – the air fetid and stale; the lack of lights and windows also being a dead give giveaway. Acclimatizing to the gloom, I could soon make out doors at my feet, and a rough curtain near my head. I was in a van of some type.

Trying to sit up, a feat that proved well beyond me, I managed to roll to one side and nearly cried out in relief when I saw the Perspex crib from the hospital beside me, Teddy still sleeping within it.

A canula was still in the back of my hand although the drip attached to it was missing. From the sound of the engine, we were traveling at speed. Highway driving if I had to hazard a guess. At first, I couldn't make out any sounds above the constant dull hum of the engine, but straining my ears I overheard snippets of conversation.

"… going back to the cabin?"

"… better if we push on and get back … might close the highways …"

"… baby needs to feed?"

"… if it comes to that… breast feed …"

The questions were from a female, the answers from a male voice that was oddly familiar. Still under the influence of the drugs they had given me earlier, my brain was foggy as I wracked it trying to determine why I recognized that voice. I'd reached no conclusion when the sound of the engine changed. We were slowing down, so I make out the voices more clearly, now.

"I'll pull over and get in the back with her. There's a gas station up ahead and we need to fill up."

"Are we going to rest at all?" the woman asked, a tentative note to her voice.

"Not yet. I want to drive until at least midday. The further we are out of Seattle the better."

We must have pulled over to the side of the road because I heard gravel then the engine halted. A moment later the doors by my feet opened, and I perceived someone climbing into the back beside me before the doors closed again, secured from the outside. The driver's door closed, the engine gunning to life again.

My eyes closed, I'd feigned sleep while I tried to gather as much information about where, and with whom, I was.

"Stupid bitch. Must have given her too much," the male voice murmured. The mattress dipped beside me, and I only just managed not to flinch when a hand stroked my cheek. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Lots of time for us to get reacquainted when we get to where we're going," he said in a voice that brooked no confidence.

 _Reacquainted_. This was someone I knew, and if the adrenaline running through my veins was any indication, my body already feared him.

"It's been nine months since we've seen each other. By rights, that baby should be _mine._ But there's plenty of time yet for that."

Nine months. Then it clicked why I knew that voice. Nine months ago I'd been in New York.

It was Jack. Jack Hyde had abducted Teddy and me!

* * *

We'd been driving for hours. After stopping for gas, Jack went back to the front and kept driving. Whatever pain relief they'd given me at the hospital was long gone. The pain from my abdomen was bordering on unbearable, yet I didn't want to let Jack and his accomplice realize I was awake. A decision was made for me when Teddy woke and whimpered in his crib. The female heard it from the front and convinced Jack they needed to stop at a hotel.

Twenty minutes later the van stopped, and moments later Jack opened the back of the van. My eyes startled by the light after almost complete darkness, it took time for me to focus on Jack Hyde and his malevolent gaze. Grabbing the crib, he pulled it roughly along the floor frightening Teddy.

"If you want your son safe, you need to stay quiet, Ana," he threatened, lifting Teddy and moving him out of my line of sight. I was seconds away from screaming blue murder when Jack returned, climbing into the van and lifting me into his arms. I cringed, not wanting him anywhere near me, but Teddy needed me, so I allowed him to pick me up. Carrying me out of the van, I saw we were at a dingy Super 8 hotel. Jack had backed the van up to the door to our room and carried me the few steps inside, depositing me on one of the double beds. Cassandra was already inside holding Teddy and smiling.

"This is how we'll run this," Jack said, standing beside me. "If you behave, you'll be allowed to see and touch your son. Any attempt to attract attention and it will be the last time you see him. Do you understand?"

I swallowed nervously, nodding.

"I can't _hear_ you, Ana," he taunted, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Yes. I understand, Jack," I stuttered out. "What do you want with us? Where are we? And where are we going?" My eyes flicked to the woman shushing and trying to soothe Teddy.

"That's on a need to know basis, and _you_ don't need to know," Jack declared smugly.

"My husband won't stop until he finds us. Christian will leave no stone unturned…"

"Christian," Jack spat the word, "doesn't even know who's taken you. Your husband has a lot of enemies. He won't even know where to look."

"You're not going to ask for a ransom?" I gasped. Until now I'd been operating on the assumption that Teddy and I had been kidnapped for money. That Jack might have _another_ motivation was frightening.

"I don't think so. You see – your husband has everything that should have been mine. The loving family. A great education… He was young. Someone else would have fostered him…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, interrupting Jack's recollections.

"You don't know, do you?! He didn't tell you!"

"Tell me _what_ Jack?" I snapped, a combination of pain and fear making me angry.

"Your husband and I lived in the same temporary foster home in Detroit. He was there for a few months before Grace and Carrick adopted him. They used to come visit him every second day. The little wimp was terrified of Carrick and Elliot, so most of the time they'd kick a football outside with me. Elliot loved me. Every time they visited, he'd ask Carrick if he could have a big brother instead of a little one. Carrick would always smile and say, 'we'll see.' Then one day they showed up, and that time they took Christian away with them. I waited every day for them to come back to get me too, but it didn't happen. When I asked, Mrs. Collier told me Christian was their son now, and they'd moved to a magical place called Seattle."

My mind was reeling. Christian didn't know or remember this, of _that_ I was certain. I was wracking my brain, trying to remember how much we'd told Christian's family about Jack and what happened at SIP. They knew the basics – that my boss had tried to force himself on me and that Christian's security had intervened – but we'd intentionally not disclosed the full extent of the horrors of that weekend. Kate, Ray and Christian knew Jack's full name, but it meant nothing to them. I wasn't sure whether Carrick or Grace knew Jack's full name, but if they did, they'd not placed it, either.

Teddy's newborn cries were getting more intense, the woman's efforts to calm him futile.

"Can't you shut him up?" Jack barked to the woman.

"I think he's hungry," she murmured.

"He needs to feed, Jack," I said as calmly as I could.

"Well _that's_ something I'd like to see," he said with a dirty grin, making me wish I could scrub myself down with methylated spirits and a wire brush.

"Can you help me sit up?" I asked through gritted teeth, loath to give Jack any excuse to touch me.

"I'll help you," the woman snapped, thrusting my precious boy into Jack's arms before none too carefully helping me sit up and lean against the dirty fabric-padded bedhead. I suppressed a shriek as my caesarian incision flexed. Taking Teddy from Jack, she passed him to me.

That's when I understood what it meant to be a mom. I didn't care about my pain. The _only_ important thing was Theodore and his need to feed. Staring down at his precious face I cooed and was surprised when he stopped crying and looked at me. He knew my voice! Christian was right. Teddy was the most beautiful thing _I'd_ ever seen, too!

Thanking a dozen deities Lorna had helped me change into a maternity nursing top, yoga pants and a pair of maternity diapers before I'd settled in to sleep at the hospital, I grabbed a pillow to place over my throbbing stomach, and laid Teddy down, unclipping my top. Revolted by nursing in front of Jack, I turned away, flicking my hair so it would conceal most of what I was doing. Apprehensively I moved Teddy to my breast, tears welling in my eyes as I did so. This wasn't how I'd expected my first feed with our son.

His first attempt at latching caused me to bite my lips in pain. New to me, my only thing to go on were recollections from the books I'd read. He was attempting to suckle the very tip of my nipple and it hurt like hell! I gently detached him, squeezing my nipple a little before tickling his chin. As soon as Teddy opened his mouth, I brought him to my nipple again, pushing more inside than our first attempt.

"That's it, little man," I smiled. This time the latch was secure and pain free other than twinges from my uterus my reading reassured me was normal. I had no idea how much milk he was getting, but Teddy seemed happy, and relaxed into my arms, so I spent the time watching his little chin tremble as he suckled what he could from my breast. From underneath my lashes I was relieved to note Jack standing to one side, his back to me as he whispered fiercely to the woman accompanying us. Teddy losing interest in one breast, I detached him – covering my breast before opening my shirt and transferring him to the other. Mastering the attachment straight off, this time, I settled in – staring in adoration as my son fed. Yet while my face might appear serene, I was ruminating on all Jack had disclosed.

Jack had been right about one thing; while Christian would look into Jack as a potential abductor, after so many months with no contact, he might not be the one they immediately focused on. Certain our seizure would be prime time news, getting a message to Christian, one way or another, was critical.

Teddy asleep at my breast, rather than move him, I mentally ran through the prospects of getting a message through to the outside world. I might only get one shot at it, so I needed to make it count and I couldn't risk getting caught. Looking about me, I determined we were in Montana. Somewhere east of Missoula if the map on the back of the laminated service guide sitting on my bedside table was to be believed. I had no idea where Jack was taking us, so right now alerting Christian that it was Jack who had us was the priority.

"Could you get his crib? And I need to go to the toilet," I voiced tentatively once Jack, and the female turned back around. My breasts already covered, I was cuddling Teddy, covering his tiny face with kisses. I dared not say it aloud, but with every kiss I was trying to tell our son that daddy loved him and would move heaven and earth to find us.

I knew my husband, and I knew how he felt about me and our son. He wouldn't stop until we were back home. So as much as Jack revolted me, and as scared as I was, I'd go along with things as long as it kept Teddy and I safe.

Jack agreed to fetch Teddy's crib, walking out to the van before bringing it inside. I made my way to my feet to lower my son into the crib, holding back the moans of pain it cost me to do so. Terrified Jack might take me to the bathroom, I was relieved when the female volunteered to help me. I was under no illusion that she liked me. In fact, I could tell she tolerated me at best. But she was still better than Jack and his lecherous looks.

"He's abducted me," I whispered once the female, and I were alone in the bathroom. "My husband will pay you well if you get word to him where I am," I continued hopefully.

"Shut up and pee!" the woman replied, backhanding me across the face. "Jack loves _me!_ You are _nothing_ to him!"

My head spinning, I ruled her out as an avenue to escape. Taking my time to do my business, strategically and partially as I worried it would hurt, by the time I was done it was all I could do to walk back to the bed I'd apparently been allowed for the night. The furthest from the door, there was no chance of me making it outside carrying Teddy, so I settled under the duvet, grateful beyond words that Jack climbed into the other bed with the female.

I closed my eyes, teeth clenched with pain from my operation, as I heard Jack with the woman. And although she'd helped Jack abduct us, I couldn't help feel sympathy for what he was doing to her. Eventually I fell asleep – her whimpers becoming soft enough for me to ignore.


	4. Chapter 4

Roach's fishing shack had been as I'd last seen it, and unoccupied. Taking care to hide Millie's car behind the cottage, we settled in, using only one bedroom and the main living space. I took photos on my phone, so we could reset the cottage every time we left it. My plan was Roach would be none the wiser we'd used the cabin in his absence. Our place to stay established, I started work finding out everything I could about Ana. I knew she was heavily pregnant, but needed to find out her due date and where she would deliver. The press reports claimed 'Baby Grey' was due late March, although I wondered whether this was a ruse. In the most recent photos of Ana at the annual Seattle Grace Hospital fundraiser she looked almost ready to pop.

As it turned out, my hypothesis was correct. A phone call leading to a couple of nights with Amanda, a sometime fuck buddy and an administration clerk at the Seattle Grace, revealed Seattle's top consulting obstetrician Dr. Greene had booked out the best suite in the maternity wing from the fourth to the eighteenth of March. No patient name was listed on the booking, which was _highly_ unusual. By all accounts, Grey was a control freak who demanded nothing but the best. It didn't take much to conclude Baby Grey was due earlier than Grey House had led others to believe, and the Seattle Grace the hospital of choice.

With the timeline two weeks shorter than expected, I'd had to speed up my preparations. A little sweet talking, and Amanda agreed to tell me when the suite switched over from 'booked' to 'occupied' on the system. She wouldn't be able to confirm who was _inhabiting_ the space, but she'd be able to tell me once they were in the hospital. Enough for my purposes.

Once I had the information I needed from Amanda, I set about getting Millie to sell her car. We needed a van, and it was better to do things legally than steal something and have people on the lookout for it. Millie was on no one's radar, so it would raise no flags when she traded in her sedan. A couple of visits to cheap car yards, and we found the perfect vehicle. An older van, with no windows opening into the back and a large metal grille between the front and the rear, it was large enough to fit a single mattress in the rear. At first, Millie didn't want to sell her sedan. I took three rounds with her on her back to make her submit. She didn't particularly enjoy the experience although I did!

The van purchased, I focused on the next aspect of my plan; the medication needed to incapacitate Grey, Ana and their security. Another contact came through with the goods there. A pharmacist, and inveterate pervert, for enough of the right type of porn he'd supply me with _anything_ I wanted. I'd been getting Rohypnol from him for years; this time he gave me vials of Propofol and Ketamine, no questions asked. After explaining the dosages for intra-muscular and intra-venous administration, he'd left me to it, but not before coquettishly asking me to send him a video of the 'results.' I promised, having always done so in the past. But this time, I had no intention of following through. Ana would be _mine!_ Once I had her, there was no way I'd let anyone enjoy her pain but _me._

* * *

"It's time," I crowed in excitement, looking up from the text I'd received on my burner phone. Amanda was a needy bitch, but the promise of an interview for a position at SIP had been enough to convince her to compromise her principles. Little did the slag know I hadn't worked there in _months!_

"She's in labor?" Millie checked, as ever slightly slow on the uptake. Rather annoying, but it made her easier to control.

"Looks like it." I didn't divulge my source. I had annoyed Millie enough by the two nights I'd left her alone at Roach's cabin. If she learned I'd spent those nights balls deep in a hoe buying information she'd be furious. While I'd enjoy reminding her who was in charge, with everything coming to fruition I didn't have time to bring Millie to heel again right now, so I zipped my lip, settling for giving her a disapproving glare. "You need to be ready to visit the hospital today."

Millie nodded. I'd spent a week prepping her for her role in taking Ana and the child. With so many variables, it was impossible to determine the precise way we'd run things, but I had enough Propofol and Ketamine to knock out a horse. I was confident I had _that_ side of things covered.

As soon as I knew Ana was almost certainly at the hospital, we packed up Roach's place and I readied myself for the second and most risky phase; snatching Ana and the child. I aimed to take them both, but if it came to it, either would be enough to satisfy my goal of destroying Grey. Unknown to Millie, my _secondary_ goal was possessing Ana. Millie gave me everything I desired voluntarily. Ana was a different kettle of fish. Every time I took her would be against her will. That thrilled and excited me. Weekends with my former assistants had _nothing_ on the prospect of weeks, months and even _years_ forcing Ana repeatedly to my will.

I didn't give a shit about her kid other than it might be a way to force Ana to comply. I already imagined her in my bed, underneath me, submitting to whatever I demanded. Millie wouldn't like me fucking another woman under her roof, but that could be managed. Millie would do almost anything for me; I'd just need to sell it the right way. Her farmhouse was the ideal setting for what I had in mind. Far enough from neighbors and no visitors. Perfect.

* * *

I sat outside in the van as Millie went into the hospital, dressed casually and carrying a bunch of flowers as though she was there to visit a maternity patient. When she came back out, she reported the door to the VIP suite had been open with no one inside. A dark-skinned woman with short cropped hair and bright lipstick had been standing guard outside the empty room. Matching the description to one of Grey's security who'd aided Ana in New York, I concluded Christian and Ana were in the hospital.

That established, I bided my time, waiting in the van until the middle of the night to go to the basement laundry where I stole an orderly's uniform for myself, and a nurse's uniform for Millie. Neither of us would pass anything other than the most cursory glance, but I hoped to create enough of a distraction we would not be questioned. I'd not long returned to the vehicle when I saw the sign I'd been waiting for – lights going on in the second window from the end. The VIP suite.

I was sitting in the van with Millie still pondering the best way to distract Grey when something I _hadn't_ expected happened. Grey himself came strolling out of the building, a hulk of a man walking beside him. Christian looked wrecked but was grinning as the two walked across the parking lot before climbing into an Audi and driving away. They were making it far too easy for me! Too good an opportunity to pass up, I told Millie we'd be actioning our plan straight away.

* * *

It was early in the morning when I woke in the hotel. Millie was still dozing, but Ana's brat woke me with its hungry cries. I grinned, staring across at Ana in the darkness. I couldn't wait to see Ana's creamy white breasts as she fed the child. Sitting up, ready to get out of bed and help Ana do the same, Millie's eyes snapped open, and she was out of bed, picking up the child before I could object. Letting Ana pull herself into an upright position, her face wrinkled in pain as she did so, Millie passed the baby to her then stood between Ana and me, blocking my view.

I knew what the little bitch was up to. She hated my interest in Ana. Since I needed Millie, I'd tolerate it, for now. But once we returned to the farmhouse, Millie Ilyard best prepare for me to put her into her place!

After Ana fed the little shit, she asked to use the bathroom to shower. She also explained she'd need diapers for the kid, pain killers and maternity pads for herself. I hadn't considered that aspect of things. Not prepared to leave Ana at the hotel alone, I transferred us all into the van, Ana and the brat in the back like before. I drove to Walmart, dropping Millie at the front door before parking at the furthest edge of the parking lot. Even if Ana tried kicking up a fuss, we were far enough away that no one would hear her.

Half an hour later, Millie was back with bathroom supplies and food. Returning to the hotel we ate in silence, each taking a turn in the bathroom then preparing to check out. Ana took the kid in with her, changing its diaper before having her shower. She was in there for ages, and I worried she might try to leave a message for someone to find. After she emerged, I checked every surface of the bathroom – even the toilet cistern. Finding nothing, I ordered Ana into the back of the van again, placing the baby in its crib next to her along with a bottle of water and some food for her to nibble on. I did a final check of the room, and once I was convinced Ana had left no clue to her whereabouts I checked out and we continued driving.

I drove at the speed limit, not wanting to draw any attention to us. We stopped twice along the way, arriving at Jamestown North Dakota almost twelve hours after we'd set off. Finding another cheap hotel, we repeated yesterday's procedure although this time I ordered pizza to our room, forcing Ana and her offspring to hide in the bathroom when it was delivered. The television on as we ate, Ana and the little shit's disappearance was across every news channel. Christian Grey himself, flanked by the whole Grey clan and Ana's family, made a public appeal for their safe return. He offered a large reward to anyone giving information that led to their safe return.

The tone of the broadcast, along with the lack of specific information, suggested the police and Grey's team had _no_ idea who'd taken Ana and his son. Great news, for me.

Ana stared at the screen weeping as Christian professed his love, promising to keep searching until she and Theodore were found and brought home.

"Who is everyone?" Millie asked, looking at the screen with a curious expression on her face.

"The man speaking is my husband, Christian," Ana explained, her voice emotional and husky, before continuing on to point out Carrick, Grace, Elliot and Mia Grey, outlining their connection to her. Then she pointed to the blonde woman tucked under Elliot Grey's arm, naming her as Kate and describing her as her best friend. The last two standing behind Christian she explained were her parents Carla and Ray. Ana seemed particularly effected when Ray spoke after Christian's appeal.

"Annie, we all love you and my precious grandbaby. You keep safe baby girl - we will find you."

I switched off the TV. "Good luck with that," I chuckled.

"Christian will find us," Ana responded, her voice steely. Her first show of rebellion, it surprised me Ana spoke calmly.

"Maybe he will. _Eventually,"_ I taunted, expecting her immediate capitulation.

"If you think Christian will rest until he finds us, you know _nothing_ about him," Ana replied almost smugly. "There is _nowhere_ you can hide he won't find us."

"Ahh, yes – but will he want whatever it is he finds?"

Ana regarded me with pity. "Christian will _always_ want Theodore and me." I didn't know why, but something about her certainty unnerved me.

The next day we made it to Milwaukee. Exhausted as I drove the van onto the last ferry, I slept during the trip across Lake Michigan to Muskegon. So close to the farm, there was no point risking another overnight stay at a hotel, so once we disembarked, I drove through the night, pulling up at Millie's house in the wee hours of the morning. The van parked, Millie, and I helped Ana and the brat inside. I let Ana use the bathroom before locking her and the kid in my old bedroom. Long experience meant I knew the window was too high to offer an escape, and in any case, it had been painted shut these last twenty years.

I fell into bed beside Millie, asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

"Why do you like watching this so much?" Millie asked as I sat downstairs the next morning, flicking from station to station watching the coverage of the 'Billionaire Bride's' disappearance. Ana contained in the bedroom upstairs, I took a bite from the waffles Millie had made, considering my answer.

"I like to see Grey suffering," I eventually replied. "In the footage from the first day, you can see he's angry and determined to get Ana and the kid back. The interview on the second day he's still resolute, but he's looking tired. In today's footage, you can see he's losing hope."

It would be hard to explain it to someone who'd not lived through it, but Grey's despondence mirrored my experiences in the foster system. At first, something had filled me with confidence I'd find a home with a loving family. With each unsuccessful placement those hopes faded until my optimism had deserted me. Grey hadn't yet reached the stage where he despaired of ever seeing Ana or his child again, but he was getting closer to it, and seeing it gave me a thrill unlike almost any other.

He'd been spared the crushing disappointments I'd experienced in my childhood, being thrown back into the system time and time again. I'd heard every excuse under the sun. 'Not a good fit for the family,' 'we really think we'd be better off with a younger child,' 'too temperamental,' 'not worth the money you pay us to keep him,' and the cruelest of all; 'just too damaged.' If things had gone the way they should have, I would be the billionaire with a loving family and a beautiful wife and child. Christian would have been alright. Four years younger than me, someone else would have taken him. But no. He took the place that should have been mine, and my childhood along with it. In their only interview after they were married, Grey had referred to Ana as his salvation. He took my chance at a happy life from me; now I was thrilled I'd been able to return the favor.

Flipping over to CNN, Ana's disappearance was also the head line there. In a new twist, Police Commissioner Leo Andersen was holding a press conference.

"… _bodyguard is recovering at the Seattle Grace. He suffered a fractured skull and associated swelling of the brain from blunt force trauma sustained during the abduction and is yet to regain consciousness. We can now confirm that Anastasia and Theodore Grey have been abducted by a male and a female, identities unknown. We have the following security footage of two persons of interest."_

Blurry footage of Millie and me flashed across the screen. There were only a few seconds worth, and not enough for anyone to recognize us. If _that_ was all they had to go on, then they'd be searching for a long time.

" _There Seattle Police Department has received several ransom demands, and we are working through these now. It is our fervent hope that Mrs. Grey and son are reunited with their family soon."_ Various photos of Ana, and a few of the newborn, scrolled across the screen along with numbers to call.

People attempting to claim a ransom was more good news. It wasn't unusual to have people try to falsely claim a ransom after an abduction. With multiple ransom claims, the police would have to work multiple lines of inquiry. While they wasted time chasing down fabricated stories, we'd made it across the country completely unchallenged.

"How long will they be staying here?" Millie asked. Turning my attention to her, I noticed her concerned look.

"I'm not sure, yet. No one knows we have them, so we can wait awhile yet."

"I thought we were going to ask for money and give them back?" Millie pressed.

"The longer we have them, the more desperate Grey will become," I replied disingenuously. I had no plan of releasing Ana or her son. They were mine, now.

"We'll need things for the baby," Millie replied with a sigh. "I have some things in the attic he can use."

"Baby clothes?" I asked, lifting a brow in surprise.

Millie shrugged, blushing a little. "Momma helped me make some when I was in high school. She said when I got married and had children it would be nice to have handmade things for my babies." A look of sadness passed over her face, and for a minute it reminded me of Millie at thirteen. If my life had been filled with disappointment and lack of opportunity, much the same could be said for Millie.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just leave him," my father muttered as I fled the great room for the solace of the master bedroom. In the three days since Ana and Teddy had been taken, Escala was packed; my parents, Ana's and even my siblings staying to support me. In other circumstances, Gail would have loved it – never happier than when entertaining a crowd – but with Ana and our precious Teddy missing, the mood was far from festive.

Taylor had Ryan, Prescott and Reynolds, our core security team, working around the clock along with Welch and Barney and our two new hires for Teddy leaving no stone unturned in the search for my wife and child. Yet with every hour without a lead, my hopes faded.

The worst thing was, Ana and Teddy had been missing for at least an hour before someone raised the alarm. The last to be evacuated from that floor, by the time security checked the area, found Sawyer knocked out in the hallway, and Lorna drugged and dumped inside a pharmaceutical storeroom, the abductors and my family were long gone. My long-anticipated call to our families to announce Theodore Raymond Grey's arrival instead became a panicked early morning call to tell them my wife and son had been kidnapped. Shell-shocked, our families congregated at Escala, listening as the police briefed us on their initial findings.

With Carla already at Escala when the hospital security rang, she was the first to hear the news, waking to my distressed shouts echoing around the great room. Her sobs were audible in the background as I rang my parents. Mom and Dad agreed to come straight over with Mia, but Elliot and Kate arrived first. They lived closer, and Mom called them on her way over. Ringing Ray was the hardest phone call I'd ever made in my life. I'd promised to keep his little girl safe, yet I'd left her alone and someone had taken her along with my little boy. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to them, and there was no way I expected Ray to forgive me either.

I'd wanted to send Charlie Tango to fetch Ray, but Taylor had rightly pointed out it might be needed to retrieve Ana and Teddy if they were located quickly. Begging Ray to wait for someone from my security team to collect him from Montesano, issuing a few choice expletives Ray declared he'd get to Seattle more quickly under his own steam and to expect him in just over an hour. Reminding him Ana would want a father to come home to, so to drive carefully, I hung up, hoping against hope that by the time Ray got here his daughter and grandson would be located.

At first, the police suggested Ana might have left the hospital of her own volition. While I appreciated they had to consider every possibility, the notion of Ana knocking out Sawyer with a fire extinguisher and fracturing his skull before absconding with our newborn just hours after a caesarian operation was preposterous. Carrick had all but exploded at the suggestion, calling Police Commissioner Andersen at home demanding his attendance at Escala despite it being five in the morning. Once the hospital security system had been accessed, and witness accounts taken, it became clear two people had abducted Ana and Teddy. Barney tried his best to enhance the blurry footage involved, but it was basically useless.

"What the fuck is the point having a security system if you can only see enough to know a crime has occurred but not who's responsible?! This is a fucking joke! If anything happens to Ana and Teddy, anything at all, and that hospital will not know what's hit them!"

Gail took Mom, Carla, Mia and Kate to Ana's library, leaving Dad, Elliot and Ray to try to calm me down.

"She could be anywhere!" I screamed at them. "Don't you _get_ it? Anastasia could be _anywhere,_ and I might never see her and my son again!"

"We get it," Ray snapped, only just holding onto his temper. Like me, he was a man of action and this sitting and waiting, being dribble-fed information was killing him.

"I just want them home," I said, my voice hoarse from all my shouting.

"That's what we _all_ want, son," he said clapping his hand on my back.

* * *

We'd barely had a moment when there wasn't someone ringing to offer support. Some welcome, some not so much so. Dad screened most of the calls from curious or obsequious business contacts, Mom taking the social ones on my behalf. Ros and Gwen dropped by Escala the first day, unequivocally stating Ros would take the lead at GEH to keep things going while my attention was elsewhere. I trusted Ros implicitly, and the last thing I needed was to worry about business while Ana and Teddy were missing.

An unexpected visitor the same day was Kate's father, Eamon Kavanagh. Head of Kavanagh Media, he owned print, television and radio media outlets along the western seaboard and several popular social media platforms. He'd promised to broadcast pictures and information about Ana and Teddy's abduction at every opportunity across his entire network, hoping it might prompt someone's memory. Taking it on himself to contact his counterparts at Alphabet, Comcast, Fox, Viacom and News Corp, Eamon had brokered an agreement for them to do likewise. While adversaries, at times, as high-profile wealthy business people, abduction and extortion was something we _all_ feared for our loved ones, so according to Eamon, they'd not needed much convincing to keep news of Ana and Teddy's disappearance current to help try find them.

There'd been a potentially awkward situation when two of my previous submissives had shown up at Escala reception, seeking entrance to 'comfort' me the only way they understood how. Thankfully, Taylor alerted Gail who discreetly traveled downstairs to the Escala foyer to greet them, promising to pass on their best wishes before sending them on their way. The _last_ thing I needed was for my family to be reminded of any of that shit when I was already drowning in despair.

But despite everyone following every avenue of inquiry, there were no leads. Other than a few opportunistic morons claiming responsibility for Ana and Teddy's disappearance, who were quickly uncovered and charged with attempted extortion and wasting police time, there was no sign whatsoever of who took my family.

I'd spent the last hour with Carrick, Taylor, Barney, Welch and Andrea making a list of people who might have an ax to grind with Ana or me. Frighteningly lengthy, over eight years of business, I'd stepped on a lot of toes – especially in the early years. While I could rule out a good number of people on the list, Commissioner Andersen quickly remind me that people could sit on their resentment for years waiting for an opportunity to enact their revenge – and that was assuming Ana and Teddy's disappearance was motivated by vengeance and not purely extortion. The list of possibilities kept getting longer not shorter.

I couldn't eat and would barely drink. My every thought centered on Ana and Teddy's whereabouts and safety. Eventually, I fled the pandemonium of the great room to the bedroom I'd shared with Ana. Flopping onto our bed, I grabbed Ana's pillow, inhaling her sweet, clean scent.

"Can I come in?" my mother asked. While I wanted time to myself, she'd dropped everything to be with me in my time of need, so I didn't have the heart to turn her away now.

"Sure, Mom."

"Christian? I appreciate you're worried about Ana and Teddy. We all are. But you've barely slept or eaten since it happened. You need to rest, darling. You're no use to them if you're too tired to function. I've spoken to Dr. Flynn, and we think a mild sedative would be a good idea to help you sleep…"

"I don't want a sedative! Ana and Teddy need me!"

"They do. But they need you well and rested. You're no use to anyone so overtired you can't think. Darling – I am saying this as a doctor not your mother. A sedative, some sleep, then a solid meal will make you mentally sharper. You'll see things you might otherwise miss."

"What if something happens?" I pleaded.

"Then I'll wake you. No matter what."

"Promise? _Please,_ Mom. I need you to promise."

"I promise, Christian. Everyone will keep searching while you rest. If anything happens at all, I'll wake you. I'm going to inject a sedative now. Dr. Flynn and I agree you're least likely to have sleep terrors if I give you the sedative intramuscularly."

Nodding I rolled over and pulled T-shirt up, giving my mother access to my upper shoulder.

"Stay with me til I fall asleep?" I asked, my voice breaking. It felt like my entire world had come to a shuddering halt, and all I wanted was Ana and Teddy to make it better again.

"Of course," Mom whispered, shutting the drapes before returning to sit on the side of the bed. In the darkness she ran her fingers through my hair. The only affection I'd been able to tolerate from her as a small child, twenty-three years after Grace became my mother, it still comforted me.

"Are we going to find them?" I whispered in the dark, voicing my greatest fear; that Ana and Teddy would be lost forever.

"We'll find them," Grace Grey vowed. "That girl brought you back to life. I won't let you lose her!"

* * *

"Sir? _Christian?_ You need to wake up. We have news! We know who has Ana and Teddy!"

I shot awake, grabbing Taylor by the wrist. He was standing beside my bed, smiling for the first time in days.

"Who?"

"Jack Hyde! Come to the main room and I'll explain it to everyone at the same time."

I needed to relieve myself, so I ran into the bathroom not even bothering to shut the door as I pissed. Then I followed Taylor back out into the main room where the family and security had gathered. I flopped onto a sofa, allowing my parents to flank me as Jason shared his news.

"Twenty minutes ago, Seattle Police received a call from a hotel owner in Jamestown, North Dakota," Taylor started, speaking to absolute silence. "He had a complaint from a guest that the hairdryer in the bathroom wasn't working. When he went to investigate, he opened the hairdryer to find the fan had been blocked by a piece of paper jammed inside the casing."

Motioning to the big screen TV, Taylor pressed a couple of buttons on his phone and a picture appeared. A photo of a piece of paper with writing. I gasped. It was Ana's handwriting! My clever, clever girl had got a message to us!

"From the printed watermarks, police have identified the paper as the protective sheet used on the adhesive surface on a major brand of maternity pads. I could confirm to them it was Mrs. Grey's writing." I nodded at everything Taylor said.

All eyes were trained on the screen as we read Ana's message.

 _Anastasia and Theodore Grey. Taken from Seattle Grace Hospital by Jack Hyde. In company of a female possibly called Cassandra but maybe Lily or Millie? Headed east in a white older van, no rear windows. We're both well but scared. Jack doesn't want a ransom he wants to keep us. Please get this message to Christian Grey, Grey Enterprise Holdings and Seattle Police._

Dated the day before yesterday, I was beyond relieved to know who had Ana and Teddy, and a rough idea of where they were headed. But knowing what I did about Hyde, and the sort of man he was, it terrified me that he wanted to keep them.

"Barney? Welch? I want everything anyone has ever known about Hyde. Pay whoever you have to – just get it! Also check the highway cameras for white vans without rear windows. Cross check the hospital cameras and those between Seattle and Jamestown."

Already calling up a map on my phone, I worked out the drive time from Seattle to the hotel.

"It's unlikely they drove it in one hit. Assuming they stopped somewhere halfway between Seattle and Jamestown that will put them somewhere around here," I said, pointing to the map I'd put up on the big screen.

"Already on it, boss," Barney said, his fingers flying across the three keyboards sitting on his desk in the corner of the great room. Gail had done a great job tending to everyone and everything over the last few days. Despite so many people, the place was spotless; except Barney's corner. Within two hours of 'headquarters' being set up at Escala, Barney had arrived with two or three computers, and a desk only slightly smaller than NASA's command center, home to at least five computer monitors. Since then, he'd been populating his desk and the surrounding floor with used Starbucks cups, and wrappers from Gail's amazing homemade muffins. Sleeping in two-hour-long stints three times a day on a dilapidated plaid fabric recliner that had accompanied the delivery of his desk and computers, Barney worked almost as hard as his machines.

Gail would sneak around when he was asleep, removing the plates, wrappers and other detritus Barney seemed to produce constantly, but as soon as he was awake again, he'd send one of the new security personnel for the first of his hourly Caramel Brûlée Frappuccinos from Starbucks on 4th. No one would be able to tolerate the man, and his unorthodox methods, except he got results. Within an hour of getting the Hyde information, he'd identified a likely van on traffic cameras, tracking it back to a hotel in Helena. Unfortunately, it bore fake plates, so he wasn't able to immediately pinpoint an owner. Still, Barney seemed confident now we knew _who,_ finding _where_ would just be a matter of time.

"Got it!" Welch said, fist pumping in the air as the printer on Barney's desk belched out paper.

"Got what?" Elliot demanded, before I had the opportunity to do so.

"Hyde's full foster history," Welch smirked, looking at the papers. "We previously had a redacted copy, but with everything that's going on, the Seattle Police secured a copy of the full version. Looks like he started in the Detroit foster system at six years old and bounced around various places until he turned eighteen…" Welch paraphrased as his eyes skimmed the printouts.

"Fostered in Detroit?" Dad asked, looking up at Welch and moving across to read over his shoulder. Welch handed him the sheaf of papers. "Oh my God." Carrick ran his hands through his hair in the same way I did. Ana was right, I thought fleetingly. Family is more than just shared genes. "Grace? Can you come in here a minute?"

In the kitchen with Mia, trying to convince Gail to accept her help cooking and attending to so many, Mom came straight out when she heard the tone of my father's voice.

"Can you remember the name of the family Christian stayed with while we were arranging the adoption? You remember – the blue clapboard house? Near Dearborn?"

"The Colliers," Mom supplied immediately. "A lovely couple. They've moved since then, and they stopped fostering a few years back. I send them Christmas cards from the family every year."

"Hyde was there! At the same time as Christian," Dad declared, staring at the papers.

" _Jackie…"_ Elliot breathed, his eyes wide. "We used to play ball outside, _remember_ Dad? He was a couple of years older than me. He kept asking if I'd like him as my big brother?"

Dad tugged at his hair again. "I remember… Tall kid. A real misfit…"

"That's right," Elliot said, lost in a memory I didn't share. "Every time we went there, he'd beg us to take him home as my brother instead of Christian."

"I stayed somewhere between the hospital and coming home with you?" I asked, my voice unsure. I had no recollection of this. In my admittedly fractured memories from that time in my life, I was removed from the dingy unit I'd shared with my mother's corpse, taken to the hospital, met Grace Grey, then came home with her. I had no recollection of anything else.

Mom looked at me warily, coming to sit beside me on the sofa taking one of my hands in hers. Dad moved to sit on my other side. Already so off kilter with Ana missing, I could tell they were worried about delivering more distressing news.

"Yes, Christian. We couldn't take you straight from the hospital. Even though we'd already adopted Elliot, there were checks that had to be done for any living relatives for you, and the paperwork had to go through for your adoption. You stayed with a lovely couple in Detroit. Mr. and Mrs. Collier. They had an older girl of their own, and a few other foster children staying there at the time."

"I remember none of this…"

"You were very young," Mom explained. "It's not unusual for young kids to forget things, especially if there's trauma involved." Mom didn't say it, but those few months after my birth mother died were as traumatic as it got.

Kate stepped away, as did everyone but Taylor and Welch, leaving me almost alone with my family.

"What does this mean? Do you think Hyde knows about our past?"

"He's what? Four years older than you," Mom said, looking at the papers Dad had passed her. "He was of an age where he would likely remember."

Welch looked grim as he stared at Taylor.

"What?" I shouted, reading their unspoken tension. "Why does it matter if he knew me when I was a kid?!"

"It makes it more important than ever to locate Mrs. Grey and Theodore as soon as possible," Welch declared. "If Jack Hyde believes you've taken the family he never had, then that makes this personal. In a situation like this, someone with an ax to grind is the worst possible news."


	6. Chapter 6

As much as I worried about being in the middle of nowhere with Jack and Millie, as I now knew her to be called, it was better than what Teddy and I endured in the back of the van on our journey here. With only intermittent and rudimentary pain relief, feeding and changing Teddy in almost complete darkness had proven problematic. I could move the heavy curtain a little, allowing a sliver of light into the back of the van from the front, but everything was difficult, and the pain from Teddy's delivery made everything ten times harder. Not as hygienic as I'd like, it worried me that despite my best efforts, Teddy might get sick.

I was also freaked out that if we had an accident, Teddy had no protection. So I sat leaning back against the metal grille separating the back from the cab of the van, cuddling Teddy close as he slept. In an accident, hopefully my body would serve as some sort of a buffer between Teddy and danger. Although in the back of my mind, I knew a traffic accident was the _least_ of our worries. Jack Hyde was crazy and vengeful. A dangerous combination, I knew what he wanted from me, and I wondered how long I had before he demanded it?

I saw the way he looked at Teddy; with contempt at best, loathing at worst. It probably didn't help that my little man was the spitting image of his father, Christian. If Jack hated me, he hated Christian more. It terrified me he might exact vengeance on Christian via our son. But I feared Jack's first priority was me, not Teddy _._ I could tell he wanted the same thing from me he'd wanted months ago. I could only hope he gave me an opportunity to recover, physically, before he subjected me to the physical and mental torture he fantasized about. Because whatever he had planned, I would be unwilling. I loved Christian, and I didn't want to be with anyone except him.

Now, lying in a single bed, Teddy's hospital crib sitting on the nightstand beside me, in the light of the early hours of the morning I watched as the son Christian and I shared slept. In the three days since his birth, Teddy had already changed. He'd stretched out a little, his limbs loosening up. When he'd slept in the Perspex crib in the van, he'd often jerk and startle himself into wakefulness. In the antenatal classes Christian and I had excitedly attended together before Teddy arrived, the midwife explained swaddling helped newborns feel warm and safe. So as soon as we'd arrived here, I'd taken a throw rug from the end of the bed and used it to swaddle our precious baby boy.

Still in the outfit Christian had dressed him in as I was being stitched up at the hospital, Teddy needed a change of clothes, and so did I. I could hear movement outside my door. They locked Teddy and me in a room with the window stuck fast, so escape was impossible. After the rasp of a key in the old-fashioned lock, Millie came into my room.

"Morning. Jack is still asleep," she announced quietly. "I will make breakfast, but I thought you might need the bathroom first?"

"I do, thank you," I replied. I looked at Teddy's crib. Unwilling to leave him alone, even for a minute, I also didn't want to risk waking him. He'd fed not too long ago, so he should sleep for some time, yet. Instinctively, I knew it unwise to draw Jack's attention to ourselves, yet I was loath to leave Teddy. Even for an instant.

"We can keep the door open?" Millie suggested, pointing across to a door ajar across the landing. The tiled floor suggested it was a bathroom.

"Thank you," I replied giving her a tight smile. I stood, gritting my teeth as I pulled myself into an upright position. Grabbing a maternity pad from the packet Millie had bought me, I shuffled uncertainly toward the bathroom. Relieved Millie did not seem to be in a hurry, I didn't attempt to hurry, because I knew I wouldn't be breaking any speed races. "I'm sorry," I apologized as she walked slowly beside me. "It's hard after the caesarian."

"Does it hurt much?" she asked, with what appeared to be genuine concern.

"Yes," I replied unashamedly. My abdomen ached. Between the pulsing contractions every time I breastfed Teddy, and the pain from where Dr. Greene had cut me, south of my waist seemed to be constantly throbbing.

"I'm sorry," Millie responded with what appeared to be genuine contrition.

I shrugged. I couldn't lie and say it was ok. It wasn't. _Nothing_ about this situation was ok, and I wouldn't pretend it was. Inside the bathroom I pushed my dignity aside, lowering my underwear and yoga pants, sitting on the toilet. My maternity pad was soaked, so I removed it, folding the used pad and wondering how to dispose of it. Stepping into the bathroom, Millie opened a lower drawer on the bathroom cabinet, pulling a small paper bag from a packet and passing it to me. I blushed as I put the used pad into the bag, carefully folding the top.

"I have spare clothes if you'd like to change?" Millie offered shyly. A kindness I'd not expected, I nodded gratefully. She left the bathroom door open as she walked across the landing and into another room. The door blocked most of my view, but it seemed to be a bedroom. When she walked back a moment later, Millie carried a plain T-shirt, a worn but clean pair of sweat pants, and a packet with several pairs of cotton briefs.

"They're new," she said with an embarrassed smile, gesturing to the sealed pack of underwear. "I have lots of packs here if you need more."

High-waisted, they were bigger than the style I usually wore, but beggars could not be choosers. Besides which, anything lower would rub on my incision site, and I couldn't afford for that to get infected. It was already aching and seemed warm to the touch.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." And I did. After days traveling in the same clothes, despite the few showers they had allowed me, I felt dirty. A shower and clean clothing would help with that. Being so far from Christian, I needed everything I could to feel normal again.

Millie lingered in the doorway as I stripped and climbed into the shower. It was over the top of an old, claw-foot high bath, with a double-layered fabric curtain. It hurt, but I climbed in without help. Silent as I showered, Millie passed me a fresh towel as I climbed out of the tub afterward, averting her eyes to give me the illusion of modesty.

"What's it like where you live? Jack said your husband is very lucky…?"

Her first attempt to reach out, I had to play it cool with Millie, so I took my time as I dried off.

"Seattle is ok. I didn't grow up there, so it's different for me. I'm still getting used to it, but it rains _a_ _lot._ At first, I didn't really like the weather, but I'm getting used to it now. As for Christian, he hasn't had a lot of luck in his life. Not really," I said with a sad smile. "Christian was four when his mother died. She was a prostitute before she overdosed on drugs. He was alone with her dead body for four days before anyone found them. Too little to get help, there was almost no food in the apartment. He ate frozen peas from the freezer for the first day, then when there was nothing else, he had water. By the time they got Christian to the hospital, he was in a bad state."

"That's so sad," Millie exclaimed, her eyes tearing up.

"Yes, it was," I agreed. "Christian doesn't remember much from being at the hospital except for his mother Grace. When he was brought in, Christian had cigarette burns on his back and chest courtesy of his mother's pimp. Infected, they were very painful. Christian only knew touch to equal pain, so he was too scared to let anyone near him. Grace was working at the hospital that night and came in when she heard him screaming. She recognized his fear and asked everyone else to step away. She sat on the floor and talked to him for hours, eventually coaxing him into a bath where she showed him how to clean himself. Then she showed him how to put cream on the sores on his chest before asking him to let her treat the ones he couldn't reach on his back. Grace said he was crying in fear the whole time she put ointment and a bandage on each sore, but he allowed her to do it. She said she knew then Christian was meant to be her son."

I looked up under my lashes as I changed into the clean underwear and borrowed clothes. Millie's eyes were welling with unshed tears.

"It's over twenty years ago," I added, as I finished dressing, "and he still has nightmares about it every night." Not _strictly_ true. When we were together, Christian didn't have his bad dreams, but it was a different story when we were apart. The idea made me shudder. My poor fifty must be suffering so much right now. Not knowing where Teddy and I where would be _killing_ him, and on top of that, no doubt his usual night terrors would be back.

"What happened then?" Millie asked softly as we walked back across the landing to my room.

"The Greys adopted Christian, but he was damaged from all he'd been through. He didn't talk for two years after the Greys took him in. He only started talking when they adopted his little sister Mia. She was just a baby, but because she was smaller than him, he wasn't afraid she'd hurt him. Caring for her let him come out of his shell."

"What's he like now?"

I smiled, despite my surroundings and the circumstances, even thinking about my darling fifty gave me joy.

"He's protective, loving, and treats me like I'm the most precious thing in his world. Christian is so accomplished and confident in some ways, but in others he's still that hurt little boy the police found twenty-three years ago. He works very hard, and is successful, but he anonymously invests _millions_ to feed the world's poor. It's an obsession with him; he doesn't want any child ever to have to go hungry."

"Why?"

"Because he went hungry. His mother rarely remembered to feed him when she was alive, and Christian was almost starved to death when someone finally found him after her death. He can still remember being hungry and wants to make sure no child ever feels that way again."

Millie nodded, moving toward the door of the bedroom.

"Jack will be awake, soon. I'd better make breakfast," she explained almost apologetically. I had the sense if she'd had the time she would have liked to chat more. "I'll be back up soon with some food." She didn't say it, but I understood she'd lock me in, and it would be unwise to let Jack know Millie and I had spoken.

I perched on the edge of the bed, staring at Teddy as he continued to sleep. Being mid-March, it was cold. I didn't have a thermometer, but it was easily under fifty degrees. Maybe under forty. But I didn't feel cold. If anything, I felt a little overheated – which made little sense given there was no heating in the room. Standing up, I moved over to the window, looking out onto the view now it was daylight.

Gloomy outside, it was overcast and raining. As far as I could tell, we were on a rural property somewhere. It was hard to know exactly where, but since we'd been on a ferry and then driven again, I was guessing maybe somewhere in Michigan? From my window, I could see a long straight unsealed road continuing in an unbroken line of trees in the distance. Other than a barn and a couple of other outbuildings, there was nothing else to be seen. I tried to work out our possible location. Imagining a map, and where we'd stopped along the way, I tried to break it down. But I was so tired.

My forehead resting against the window pane, I relished feeling the cool glass under my skin. It was March. It shouldn't be this hot!

* * *

Christian's hands were all over me. We varied our positions, but when he was feeling the _most_ demanding, he liked me on my back or my knees. Truth told, I preferred it that way, too! Although we'd determined I was _not_ a submissive, I didn't object to Christian's dominance in the bedroom. Or wherever else he took me!

This time, he had me on my back, my hips on the edge of the bed. My head and torso lolling over the edge onto the floor, our bed wasn't too high, so it was comfortable enough. Even with my legs spread wide open for my husband's enjoyment.

His mouth on my pussy, Christian was licking, sucking and finger fucking me. It seemed like it had been _weeks_ since he'd touched me, so I was loving his attentions. No matter how much he took from me, I wanted more. I _always_ wanted more. And Christian was always happy to give it to me.

"How does it feel, baby?"

"So good! _So, so_ good, Christian!"

"Do you miss me?" he crooned, before busying his mouth again between my thighs.

"Miss you? Why would I _miss_ you? You're right here?"

"I'm not, baby. I don't know where you are? I love you. I miss you and Teddy so much. But you're not here with me, and you might never be again…"

Then from happy, I was sad again. Christian wasn't here. Teddy and I were alone, and I was scared. More than anything I wanted Christian. I wanted to be surrounded by his touch and love. Because where Christian lived so did I. My home was in his arms. And I needed to be with him now. Teddy and I both did.

* * *

"Ana? Ana, it's Millie. Can you stand up?"

I opened my eyes, and everything was so bright. I'm not sure why, but I was on the floor beneath the window. Burning up, I could hear still hear Teddy crying, but I was too weak to get up to him.

"I will get you into bed now. I think you're sick."

Millie grabbed me by the arm, yanking me up then guiding me over to the bed. It took two tries, but she got me up onto the single bed, bringing the duvet up to my thighs. Incapable of independent movement, I looked down at my T-shirt and yoga pants. They were soaked in sweat.

"Are you in pain?" Millie asked.

"My incision," I murmured. It was burning and felt itchy.

"I will take a look," Millie said before lowering my pants and underwear at the front to inspect the incision site. "It's red and swollen," she exclaimed in alarm when she looked at it.

"Is it hot? It feels like it's burning," I replied, worried that Teddy was still crying.

"It's boiling," Millie answered. "I think you need a doctor."

Millie and I stared at each other. We both understood a doctor was not an option. There was no way Jack would allow it.

"Help me feed Teddy?" I asked plaintively, trying to appeal to Millie's kindness.

She nodded, lifting a whimpering Teddy from his crib and passing him to me, sitting on the bed beside me, her hands helping to hold him in place. I was exhausted, and sick, yet I brought him to my breast to feed. Latching on like a pro, Teddy suckled immediately. My breasts fuller than they'd ever been, there was white milk at the edges of his lips as he fed. I smiled yet I cried at the same time. My milk had come in.

"He looks happy," Millie commented as we both stared down at my child.

"I hope he'll always be happy," I said as I blinked back my tears, my head lolling back against the bedhead. "He's so special to his Daddy and me."

* * *

"… she needs a doctor!"

"… not possible. We'll do what we can here…"

"… just a _baby._ He needs his _mother…_ "

"… you can be his mother. You said you wanted a child?"

"Ok. I will take him and love him as my own."

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open again. It was late, and again I was covered in sweat.

"How do I contact him?" It was Millie, and she was sponging my forehead, but her voice was vague and faint. I wasn't sure if I was awake or if I was imagining this.

"Who?"

"Your husband. You're sick. _Really_ sick. How do I contact your husband?"

"Call 911. Tell them where you are. Tell them you have Anastasia Rose Grey and Theodore Raymond Grey with you. If they don't believe you, ask them to say to Christian that I never signed the contract, but I'll always be his. He'll know what that means."

Millie frowned, trying to make sense of what I'd said.

"And if I don't make it, tell Christian and Teddy I love them both. So, so much. They both mean the world to me."


	7. Chapter 7

I was disappointed to wake to an empty bed. Millie might not be _much_ of a fuck, but since I didn't give her anything in the way of foreplay, she was tight, available, and willing to do _whatever_ I asked of her. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up, briefly wondering whether Ana might be a better recipient of my morning wood? But the quick Google search I'd done after I'd grabbed her warned me a woman's uterus needed at least a month to heal after a caesarian, else risk infection and potentially sterility. Since getting Ana pregnant was the surest way to force her to stay with me long term, I'd wait. In the meantime, I'd use Millie until Ana was available.

My lips settled into a smirk as I threw on some pants and padded downstairs. A check of Ana's door on the way across the landing showed it was still locked, and all quiet inside. Once I got downstairs, I found Millie had made breakfast from scratch. Waffles with syrup. My absolute favorite. She hardly ever made them, so I was pleased.

The television switched on as I ate; it surprised me to find the coverage of Ana and the kid's disappearance was still headline news on every channel. I'd thought, by now, their abduction would be relegated to a second or third story. Apparently not. I guess Christian fucking Grey's wife and son being missing was big news all over the country. Flicking from one station another, the only change was with each day Grey's increasingly despondent look. He didn't need to _say_ he was heartbroken. It showed in every look. I grinned, relishing in his despair, taking particular delight in the fact he had no idea who had his precious family!

CNN the only network with fresh information, they'd sourced security footage from the corridor outside Ana's room at the Seattle Grace. The little they showed was so blurry Millie and I were both unrecognizable. I'd noted the cameras that night and had taken care to keep my eyes down and face lowered. Needlessly, it turned out. All that could be discerned was a man in an orderly's uniform accompanied by a female in a nurse's garb. The footage was so blurred, we literally could be anyone.

Millie distracted my enjoyment by asking inane questions. I swear that woman couldn't shut the hell up! I told her to fuck off and do something useful, so she went upstairs, leaving me to enjoy the latest images of Grey losing his shit.

* * *

Millie had been gone ages, so I went upstairs to see where she was. I didn't like her spending too much time with Ana. Mrs. Grey was far too clever for her own good; I didn't want to give her the opportunity to get under Millie's skin or sell her some sob story. Little Millie Ilyard knew better than to disobey me, but it was prudent to limit their time together.

She wasn't in her old bedroom, or the one she and I shared, and Ana's room was locked with the key in the lock's outside, so she wasn't in there, either. The door to the attic was open, so I guessed she must be upstairs. I climbed the stairs coming into a fully finished attic. Like everything in the Ilyard's house it was neat, clean and old. I can't remember ever coming up here when I'd lived here. If I had it hadn't made enough of an impression for a memory to stay with me.

Sure enough, Millie was sitting in a rocking chair, a bunch of baby clothes in her lap. The simple garments were obviously homemade and had been made with love. A tangible symbol of Millie's faded hopes and dreams.

"I always thought by this age, I'd be married with children of my own," Millie said, not looking up as I stepped into the attic. "Momma taught me how to cook, clean, run a household and care for children. She said one day there'd be a young man who'd come for me and he'd treat me like a princess."

Her words were sad. She didn't need to spell it out. Other than myself, no one had ever shown an interest in Millie, and she was realizing despite my declarations of love early on, I was no prince charming, and I had _no_ intention of having a real relationship or children with her. Even though I hated condoms, I _always_ wore one when we had sex. I didn't trust her not to fall pregnant. Besides which, she couldn't exactly go to her doctor in town asking for birth control without raising questions, given she supposedly lived alone.

When I didn't respond to her words, she sorted the clothing into winter and summer items for newborns, folding the summer items and placing them back into an old suitcase with care.

"There's not a lot of food in the house," Millie said apprehensively as she closed the door to the attic and followed me across the landing and downstairs to the kitchen. She sat the baby clothes on the edge of the kitchen table, opening the pantry then the freezer to inspect their contents. "With another adult here, I'll need to buy more. We also need more diapers. I'll have to go to town today to get supplies."

"I'll go," I snapped. I didn't want Millie going into town unattended. Her mood seemed off, and she wasn't smart enough to come up with answers if anyone asked too many questions. Better off all around if she stayed at the farmstead while I shopped. "Make a list of what you need – I'll go to the Walmart in Grand Blanc this afternoon." Half an hour's drive away, Grand Blanc was distant enough, and a large enough town, that I wouldn't automatically attract attention. Millie fetched a pen and paper, carefully listing the required ingredients and supplies. I stared at the paper in annoyance. Millie's handwriting was that of a pre-pubescent girl – complete with little loves hearts over each lowercase letter i.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like me to make?" It was the same thing she asked me every fortnight when she did her meal planning. Millie was right about one thing – Valma had taught her how to cook and manage a household well. At least her cooking skills helped to compensate for some of her _other_ deficiencies.

"I want steak and apple pie…" I ordered, staring at Millie coldly. Millie nodded, expressing her compliance by adding the required ingredients to her girly list. Upstairs the brat was squawking. He must have woken up.

"Once you're finished with the list, take Ana some food. I'll be in the office and I don't want to be disturbed."

* * *

There was a rap at the office door less than twenty minutes later.

"What?" I growled, minimizing the browser. I'd been researching other places I could hide Ana, including overseas. "I _said_ not to interrupt me!"

"I'm sorry. It's Ana. I think she's not well."

I rolled my eyes. Millie might be stupid, but _I_ wasn't. Faking illness was the most obvious way to try to get a message to the outside world. It was so predictable, frankly I'm surprised Ana had not already tried it.

"She's fine. She's just pretending to convince you to call a doctor."

"I don't think so," Millie said with an emphatic head shake. "She was on the floor when I went up there and she's covered in sweat. I checked where they cut her for the baby and it's red and swollen. She couldn't even hold the baby to feed! I had to help her hold him."

"Of course you did," I muttered. I had to hand it to Ana, if she was going to try it on, full points for giving it her best go. "All right. Let's go see her then."

I followed Millie up the stairs, watching her plump ass swing from side to side as she climbed the treads. Once I'd sorted Ana and her brat out, maybe there'd be time for a quick fuck before I went to Walmart?

Millie unlocked Ana's door and the smell from the room hit me before anything. Mixed scents of sweat and babyshit, it was revolting. One look at Ana and it was clear that she was genuinely ill. She looked like death reheated and was sweating profusely. Her clothes were damp with perspiration as was the pillow. She was shaking slightly and looked as though she were not entirely with it.

"Can you change that diaper?!" I snapped at Millie. "It stinks to high heaven!"

"Yes Jack," Millie said, scooping the little brat out of the crib and taking it over to a table in the room.

"Not in here, you retard!" I growled, pleased to see Millie lower her head in shame. "Do it somewhere else!"

Millie grabbed the last diaper from the pack along with some wipes and took the kid through to her old bedroom. I used the time she was gone to have a good look at Ana. Shivering, despite the fact she was hot to the touch, she was so out of it she barely objected as I lifted the waistband of her pants and underwear to check her incision site. As Millie had reported it was red and swollen. There was no mistaking that it was infected.

"Fuck," I muttered. I didn't know a lot about postpartum infections, but this couldn't be good. The little reading I _had_ done suggested infections could come on quickly and even be deadly. Ana needed a doctor, but there was no way I could take her to one - not with the news media broadcasting her image every fifteen minutes. Millie came back into the room with the brat. He was quiet, which was a relief, and he no longer smelled, which was even better.

"Do you have any medications? Old antibiotics?"

"I think so," Millie murmured, going across the first-floor landing to the bathroom. Opening the bathroom cupboard, she picked up numerous jars of pills, piling them into a hand towel, bringing them back into Ana's room and placing them at the foot of the bed for me to inspect. A veritable treasure-trove of pain killers, antibiotics, sleeping pills and laxatives, there were prescriptions going back at least ten years.

"Stay with her," I barked, gathering the bottles into my arms. "I'm going downstairs to work out what she needs."

"She needs a doctor!"

I glared at Millie. There was truth in her words and that scared the shit out of me.

"Well it's just not possible! We'll do what we can here. She needs antibiotics and you have some."

"What about the baby?"

"You can take care of him," I replied, my patience wearing thin.

"I can't _feed_ him," Millie argued. "He's just a baby. He needs his mother!"

"It will just be for a day or two. Hold the baby to her chest to feed. For the rest of the time, you can be his mother. You said you wanted a child? For the next couple of days, you'll have your chance!"

"Jack she's so sick…"

"She'll be fine," I growled. "In the meantime, you can prove you can care for a baby. Maybe then I might want to have one with you."

Millie's eyes dropped to the worn carpet.

"Ok. I will take him and love him as my own."

Ordering Millie to fetch a glass of water, when she returned, I lifted Ana up and helped her swallow two Tylenol. It wouldn't do anything for the infection, but it might bring down her fever and help her rest more comfortably. I was worried. More worried than I was letting on. Abducting Ana was one thing. If she died, it was completely another. If she got any worse, maybe it would be wise to just take off? Grey had learned his lesson. Even if he got the kid back, he'd grieve the mother and maybe that was payment enough?

Millie would tell them about me. Ana, too. But knowing my name was of little use if they couldn't find me… It would be easy enough to cross into Canada, and after that I could bide my time until I decided where to next.

"Stay with her while I go downstairs and work out which antibiotic to give her." There were numerous bottles, some with pharmaceutical names I didn't recognize. I'd check on the computer then give Ana whichever was best.

* * *

Half an hour on the Internet, and I discovered the Ilyards' stockpile of unused antibiotics was impressive! A fortunate side effect of throwing nothing out, there were multiple bottles and packets of several types. Narrowing in on their stash, Keflex and Flagyl were the two mentioned on the Internet for postpartum infections, so I put those aside to give Ana. They should do the trick even if they were a few years old! Secure in my decision, I trod upstairs. Walking in to find Ana asleep, Millie was cuddling the brat, cooing softly to him. I didn't give a fuck about the kid, but if it made Millie happy for as long as it took Ana to recover, then it suited me.

"How are they doing?"

"She seems to be resting easier," Millie allowed, looking at me almost reproachfully.

"She will be better after these," I promised, lifting Ana again and dropping the tablets onto her tongue. She woke as I put the glass of water to her parched lips. I poured the liquid into her mouth, watching as her swallow instinct took over and she downed the lifesaving antibiotics.

"There are no diapers left, and we also need food," I said to Millie. "Now Ana has had painkillers and started antibiotics, she'll be better in a while. I'll take your list and return with supplies soon."

"She's so sick! What if she does not recover?"

"She will. I checked, and you already had the medication she needs. I just gave her the first dose…"

"You will come back?" Millie asked, with an unexpected display of insight. I hadn't expected her to appreciate I'd considered running.

"Of course I am coming back," I blustered. "You promised me an apple pie…"

Millie gave me a small smile. "You're right. She'll be ok, and the baby is good with me. I can do this, Jack. Momma taught me how. I know how to care for a baby. You watch."

It was all I could do not to snort. Had she bought the idea I might want to have a child with her? It didn't matter if Millie was Mother fucking Theresa – we would never have kids together. But I smiled, pretending to go along with the idea of Millie as the potential mother of my children. The irony was not lost of me. Millie, willing to bear my children, was of no interest. It was Ana, the woman who would fight me every way, who was the one I wanted to get pregnant. But first she had to regain her health.

"While I'm out, take care of the kid, but make sure you leave Ana to rest. You can check on her if you need to, but no waking her up, and if she's awake, no talking to her. Understood?" My voice was harsh, letting Millie know I was serious.

"Yes. No waking her, and no talking to her," Millie parroted.

I walked out of Ana's room, Millie trailing me with the brat.

"Jack? If you're going to Grand Blanc, could you stop by the butcher there? It's busy and might take a while, but Dad used to get our meat there, and it's so much better than Walmart's. It will make a far better steak."

Millie described how to get to the butcher, and what to stock up on. Then giving me her debit card, I set off. While I'd done plenty of driving over the last few weeks, it was pleasant having time to myself. Millie had a habit of prattling on all the fucking time. Some might find it endearing, but I found it irritating as hell.

* * *

Driving back up toward the farmstead I was in a good mood. Millie had been right about the butchers. The meat there looked a lot better than the stuff in Walmart. I'd stocked up on all we needed, including diapers, wipes, maternity pads and a few sleep suits for the brat. In an effort to keep Millie on side, I'd even bought a bunch of carnations to bring home to her. Sure I had to keep her in line, but she'd be more compliant if she thought I might actually give a shit about her.

Arriving at the house, everything was quiet. I beeped the horn twice as I pulled up to let Millie know I was home so she could come help me unload. I swore when she didn't immediately come to the door. If she was going to be like that, I'd go inside and she could unload the van on her own!

I walked up to the front door and let myself in. Before I'd even stepped through the doorway, my face met a clenched fist, and there was a shattering sound as my nose broke. Blood spraying onto my shirt, I was pushed onto my back on the porch where I stared up at the furious figure in front of me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sir? We have a solid lead!"

My head shot up, taking in Barney and Welch's excited grins.

"A white van identical to the one we identified purchased by a Ms. Millicent Beatrice Ilyard nine days ago here in Seattle. Jack Hyde fostered with Ms. Ilyard's family just outside Detroit when he was thirteen to fifteen years old." Barney positively beamed as he delivered his information.

"We have an address for her north of Detroit," Welch continued. "I've contacted the FBI. They will contact the local police. While there's no guarantee Ms. Ilyard is involved in the abduction…"

"… I have checked her image against the hospital CCTV footage, and it seems to be a match," Barney concluded.

I didn't pause before I started issuing instructions. "Prepare the jet. Get them to set a flight plan to head to the closest airport to her location ASAP."

Once Ana's message from North Dakota had been discovered, we knew they'd crossed state lines. That meant their abduction became a federal case, hence the FBI. Taylor, Welch and Barney were working with federal agents, but also continuing their own lines of enquiry. The FBI grossly understaffed, even a high-profile case such as this received nothing like the resources I was able to throw at it. Thankfully, mostly the agents welcomed our assistance, sharing information readily.

"We don't know for sure this woman has Mrs. and Master Grey," Taylor cautioned, although, like me, he was itching for action.

"I realize that," I snapped, doing my best to contain my desperation and my hope. "But it's the first solid lead we've had. Let's check it out while the rest of the team keep digging."

We spent the next ten minutes arguing about who would come to Michigan. The security staff a given, my parents, Ana's, Elliot, Kate and even Mia wanted to accompany us. Taylor made the call; himself, Ryan, Reynolds, Prescott, Ray, my mother and myself. Ostensibly, Jason included my mother in the trip thanks to her medical qualifications, however neither of us were stupid enough to believe that. After so many years with me, Taylor recognized I'd probably fall apart if this turned out to be a false lead. If so, the only person, other than Ana, with any chance of comforting me was Grace.

No matter what the reason, the composition seemed right as our group boarded the smaller GEH jet at Boeing Field. I was unsurprised to find they had prioritized us for immediate take off. Money didn't buy happiness, but in situations like this, it was of immense assistance. We'd be arriving at somewhere called John's Airport outside Davison as soon as practicable. Our pilot, Stephan, had greeted me as I stepped onboard, promising to get us to Michigan without delay.

On board I sat beside my mother, opposite Ray and Taylor. No one in the mood for chit chat, Taylor spent most of his time on his laptop communicating with Barney and Welch who'd stayed back at Escala. While we were in the air, they accessed more information about Millicent Ilyard, which they communicated to Taylor.

"Christian? I have information on the Ilyard woman," Taylor announced, interrupting our awkward silence. Ray, Mom and I all gazed at him and I nodded giving him leave to tell us all Barney and Welch had discovered.

"The local police have been contacted. Millie Ilyard has spent her whole life in the area. She lives alone in the family farm house in an isolated area outside of town. Her father is deceased, and her mother is in a nursing home suffering dementia. Millie is turning thirty later this year, and she's a bit simple."

"Simple?" I snapped. I don't care what the fuck she was – I'd end her if she'd been involved in taking my wife and my son!

"She has a mild intellectual disability," Taylor explained. "The local police described her as a good girl, from a nice family with no criminal history or any record of wrongdoing."

"If she's such a good girl, how did she get involved in all this?" I snapped, disinclined to forgive anyone involved in Ana and Teddy's disappearance.

"Perhaps she was coerced, Christian," my mother said. "Just keep an open mind."

"Sure," I replied, my tone indicating there was fat chance of that happening. "What's the plan? Are the local police going in?"

"Not yet. The FBI fear if Hyde is spooked, it might develop into a hostage situation. They're sending a couple of agents to meet with us and the local police in Davison." Taylor looked at his watch. "We're only half an hour out now."

Thirty minutes. It might as well be thirty days. This constant uncertainty was killing me. Unsure what I'd do if this lead turned out to be a dead-end; I was desperate to find Ana. I couldn't function without her beside me. And I was just as anxious to locate our son. The minute I'd held Teddy I'd experienced a connection to him I'd felt with no other; not even Ana. Theodore was mine in a way like no one else. He shared half my DNA. Not that biology automatically constituted family – Ray and Grace's presence with me now demonstrated that – but the first time I held Teddy I'd promised him I'd always be there to protect him. I needed to deliver on that promise.

"The local police have arranged for a van to meet us at the airstrip," Taylor continued, outlining the expected series of events once we arrived. Everyone across the details, we sat in silence as the minutes ticked by. Still ten minutes away, Taylor's phone rang. His whole demeanor changed as he listened, firing off questions, pausing to listen to answers.

"I can confirm Mrs. Grey and Theodore are at the Ilyard property" he said without preamble as soon as he disconnected the call. "The local police received a phonecall from Millie Ilyard a few minutes ago. Mrs. Grey is not well – her incision site has become infected and Millie knows she needs a doctor. She waited for Hyde to leave the property before she called the police, telling them about her part in the abduction. Hyde is out getting supplies but is expected back at the property within an hour."

"Are the police going in?"

"Not yet. The FBI has asked them to wait for their agents to arrive," Taylor grimly announced.

"Well fuck that," Ray all but shouted. "They can sit on their hands all they want, but nothing will stop me going straight from that damned airfield to get my daughter and my grandbaby! Excuse the bad language, Grace," he said tacked on as an apology. As a gentleman, Ray didn't like to use cuss words in front of a lady.

"I wholeheartedly agree, with the words and the sentiment" my mother said fiercely, choosing to disregard his choice of language. Ray was not the only distressed grandparent on this plane.

"So, we're going in?" I asked, looking at Taylor.

"We'll lose the element of surprise if we don't."

"And the FBI?"

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission," Taylor replied with a smirk, knowing I wouldn't apologize to anyone for getting to my wife and son as soon as possible.

"Mom? Do you have anything in your bag to help Ana?"

"Not if she has an infected incision. We'll stabilize her and get her to the closest hospital."

I nodded. My hands shaking as Stephan announced we were starting our descent. A twenty-minute drive from the airfield to the Ilyards' house, Taylor would have us there in fifteen.

"It's all right, Christian. You'll see them both again soon," Mom soothed holding my hand as we lined up with the runway. It was all I could do to keep a rein on my anxiety as we touched down. Something had ripped the two most precious people in my world from me. I was hanging on by a thread.

As soon as we'd taxied to a stop, we were all up and out of our seats. Stephan would stay to hangar the plane, but the rest of us disembarked and walked over to a young man standing beside an old minivan.

"My name is Douglas. I'll drive you to the police station," he announced, giving our group a wary glance.

"That won't be necessary," Taylor said, handing the young man a bundle of notes and taking the keys from his hand. "Get yourself a taxi back, we'll take it from here, thanks."

We piled into the car, on our way without wasting a second. As I'd expected, Taylor gunned it on the quiet back roads, and even though it seemed like an eternity, it wasn't long before he slowed down, turning off the road at a white mailbox with Ilyard written on the side in neat yet faded writing.

"Sir? Dr. Grey? We don't know what sort of state Ms. Ilyard will be in when we arrive. It might even be a trap. When we pull up, I need you to stay in the van until we secure the area."

I nodded, despite having no intention of staying put. I could almost hear Taylor sigh. He perceived I'd be out of the van as soon as he was. The vehicle passed through a thicket of trees, and then we were at the end of the long, straight driveway. In the distance we saw a house, a barn and some other farm buildings. And there, standing on the porch, was a lone figure. A female with a swaddled bundle in her arms.

Taylor slowed a little, barking at Prescott, Ryan and Reynolds to get out of the vehicle the second it stopped. Reynolds opened the sliding side of the van, and the moment Taylor pulled up in front of the wide porch, they jumped from the vehicle pointing their firearms at the young woman waiting for us.

"For fucks sake! Put the guns down," I shouted in panic. "That's my son she's holding!"

Without thought I jumped out of the van, climbing the stairs toward the woman. She looked terrified, but wordlessly passed me the swaddled bundle. One look at his curious face was enough to confirm it was Teddy, and that he was ok.

"It's him," I said to my security team. "You're Millie, aren't you?" I asked, switching my attention to the woman in front of me.

"Yes sir."

"Is there anyone else here, Millie?" I asked, my voice cold.

"Just Ana upstairs. I waited till he left to call the police…"

Prescott climbed onto the porch, holstering her firearm before taking Millie firmly by the arm. "Ma'am, I need you to stay here with me…"

Taylor, Ryan and Reynolds entered the house, followed by Ray. They checked out the rooms downstairs before starting upstairs. My mother appeared beside me, peering into my arms at her first grandchild.

"Mom? Can you take Teddy and check he's ok?" I asked, needing to find Ana now I'd confirmed our son was safe. Grace nodded, tears in her eyes as she took her grandson from me. I didn't stop to witness her first moments with Teddy – instead I took the stairs two at a time to get to Ana.

"In here," Taylor called out as I reached the top step. I walked across the landing and through the door to see Ana fitfully resting in a saggy single bed. The room stank of sweat, and the clothes Ana wore were damp.

"Anastasia? Baby it's Christian. You and Teddy are safe now. I have you back and no one will ever take you away again."

I squeezed Ana's hand, watching as her eyelids fluttered open.

"Christian?" Her voice sounded dry and raspy.

"I'm here baby," I replied covering her face with kisses and tears. "I'm here."

* * *

Seated in a chair by the window holding our son, Ray sat beside me as Mom checked Ana over. Millie claimed Hyde had given Ana some old antibiotics which according to Mom had started making their way through her system, fighting the infection. She'd need intravenous antibiotics once we hit the hospital, but Mom assured Ray and me everything would be all right, and within a few days Ana would make a complete recovery.

Taylor downstairs speaking with the security team and Millie, I heard the van start and looked out the window to see it pulling out of sight into the barn. A minute later Ryan walked back across to the house. Moments later, Taylor knocked at the door to Ana's room.

"Sir? Hyde is due back any minute. Ms. Ilyard suggested we hide the van in the barn, so he doesn't see it when he comes up the driveway. He usually parks out the front of the house to unload the groceries. We'll let him come inside and then apprehend him. Once he's secure, we'll phone for the police and an ambulance for Mrs. Grey. Prescott will stay up here with Ms. Ilyard in another room. Can you all please stay up here and let us deal with Hyde?"

I nodded, and this time I meant it. Nothing was more important than being with my wife and son right now. Ana had fallen back to sleep, and I'd not leave her side for anything. I paid my security good money for a reason. This is something they could deal with.

"I'll stay put," I promised, not lifting my eyes from my precious wife. My mother likewise agreed.

"Like hell I will," Ray growled. "I want to see the man who drugged and tried to rape my Annie then abducted her and my grandson. He and I have some unfinished business!"

Knowing a lost cause when he saw it, Taylor allowed Ray to follow him downstairs, issuing futile instructions about leaving things to the professionals.

We heard Hyde's vehicle approaching the house long before we saw it. A white van, precisely as Ana had described, ambled up the driveway. Parking out the front as Millie had predicted, Hyde honked the horn before opening the driver's door and climbing onto the porch. As soon as the front door opened, a commotion began. Thanks to the overhang of the porch, I couldn't see anything from my vantage point near the window, but I could certainly hear Ray Steele as he vented his fury on Jack Hyde. It only lasted a minute or two before Reynolds came upstairs, telling us ambulances had been called for Ana and Jack. Also, the Davison police, along with the FBI, were on their way.

Teddy asleep in my arms, I called Escala to let alert everyone we had Ana and Teddy, and that other than the washup, it was all over. Gail wept on the phone, promising to thorougly prepare the house for Ana and Teddy's homecoming. I explained we may have to stay a day or two in Michigan for Ana's recovery, but I'd keep her in the loop.

Vehicles approaching, I looked out the window to see two ambulances making their way up the driveway accompanied by a couple of police cruisers. Show time.

I waited for Ryan to show the paramedics upstairs. Mom immediately took over, introducing herself before outlining Ana's condition. The stairs too narrow for a stretcher, I passed Teddy into the safety of my mother's arms before lifting a still sleeping Ana from the bed, carrying her downstairs to the ambulance. I couldn't bring myself to leave her, but I didn't want to leave Teddy either, so after briefing Taylor about where we were headed, I offered the Davison hospital a very generous donation if Mom, Teddy and I could ride with Ana to the hospital. Since she wasn't in imminent danger, they agreed – Mom sitting in the passenger seat while Teddy, Ana and I traveled in the back with a paramedic.

"What's the status of the other guy?" I asked, curiosity overcoming me. I'd seen Hyde lying handcuffed on the floor as I'd carried my wife downstairs, but I hadn't bothered to find out how much damage Ray had inflicted on him.

"Broken nose, cheekbone, probable cracked ribs, internal injuries and likely a ruptured testicle. He must have put up one hell of a fight."

I dropped my eyes down to Teddy, kissing his downy head, mostly as a way to conceal my very satisfied smirk. I would have liked to thrash Hyde, so I was thrilled Ray had done so. It was a clever move, really. If convicted of a violent crime, my security staff could kiss their career goodbye. But after what Hyde did to Ana and Teddy, no jury alive would convict a retired military man, with a long unblemished record, for defending his family. Hell – they'd probably give Ray some sort of award.

"What do you expect from someone who kidnaps a mother and her newborn baby?" I replied, speaking softly. "Is he going to the same hospital as us?"

"No. The federal agents are taking him to Lapeer. The hospital there is smaller, and not so well equipped, but they can guard him more easily."

I grunted. The further Hyde was from Ana and Teddy the better as far as I was concerned.

Word of our arrival had preceded us. As soon as we got to Davison hospital, a private room was ready and the chief medical officer waiting. After a brief discussion with Mom, and a quick examination of Ana, he concurred with Mom's recommended course of treatment; intravenous antibiotics. Mom explained the drip would rehydrate Ana, and deliver pain relief, too.

"Even a few hours will make a difference," she promised.

We'd not long settled when Prescott and Reynolds arrived. The rest of the team helping the police and federal agents with their enquiries, they were here to guard Mom, Ana, Teddy and me. Now I appreciated my family was safe, I was ready to crash, however our little man had other ideas. Fully awake now, he determinedly snuffled at my shirt. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell he was looking for Ana's breasts and milk.

"Is it safe for Teddy to breastfeed when she's taking that?" I asked, gesturing to where Ana sat propped up in bed, a canula in the back of her hand attached to a drip.

"At the levels we're using it's fine," Mom replied. "Although you'll need to help her."

I passed Teddy to Mom before raising the back of Ana's bed further. I eased Ana down the bed a little before sitting behind her, one leg on either side of her. Awkwardly pulling up her shirt, I wrapped my arms around her from behind, supporting Teddy when Mom placed him into my arms. I brought Teddy up to Ana's exposed breast, and he tried to latch, but it didn't look right. Ana winced and roused, detaching our son before guiding him to her breast again.

"Are you really here?" Ana whispered, turning her head to look up at me in exhaustion.

"Here and not going anywhere," I promised, kissing my beautiful wife's temple.

She smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing back against me, one hand resting on mine as I held Teddy up to her chest. Mom artfully placed a wrap over Ana's breast before taking photo after photo on her phone. Finally, days after Teddy's birth, we were back together. My wife and son were in my arms; exactly where they belonged!


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to something, or someone, moving on the bed beside me. Bright in the room, it took a moment for me to recognize I was in hospital, and who was curled up next to me. Tousled copper curls tucked into the crook of my neck, I'd recognize my husband's unruly mop anywhere. The same hair he'd gifted our handsome son. Startled, I tried to look around. If Christian was here who had Teddy?

"I have him, dear girl," a voice said, and I looked to the side of the room to see my mother-in-law Grace holding Theodore. "Christian has not had a proper sleep since you went into labor, and you also needed your rest."

"How long have I been out?" I asked, glaring at the canula in the back of my hand with a drip running into it. I was well and truly sick of being in hospital.

"About four hours. Do you remember much?"

I shook my head. I could only remember bits and pieces. My last clear memory was at the farmhouse, begging Millie to call 911. After that there were only snippets. I remember Christian's face looming over mine as his tears dropped on to my fevered skin. I recollected him carrying me downstairs to an ambulance. At the edge of my memory, I think I remember waking up at one stage, Christian sitting behind me as I breastfed Teddy.

"You had an infection, so the girl at the house rang the police. Christian's staff had already identified her as a suspect in your disappearance, so we were on our way when your whereabouts were confirmed. They have apprehended Jack Hyde, and Millie, and we're nearby in the Davison hospital."

"Is everyone ok?"

"Everyone who counts," Grace said lips pursed, her words ominous.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little alarmed.

Grace looked toward the door to make sure she would not be overheard.

"Your father was on the plane with us and at the house when Jack Hyde returned. My understanding is Hyde tried to run." Grace's eyes dipped to regard Teddy, and I guessed she wasn't telling me the entire truth. However, knowing how protective Ray Steele was, I joined the dots.

"How bad?" I asked, not without a degree of satisfaction.

"Bad enough," Grace said with the shadow of a grin. "Taylor updated me a little while ago. They operated on Jack Hyde at the Lapeer hospital an hour or two back. They reset his nose but could not save his remaining testicle."

Go Daddy! I'd like to say I had sympathy for Jack, yet I felt nothing other than relief.

"What about Millie? She helped him, but she's not a bad person and he treated her horribly…"

"Millie is at the Davison police station talking with the FBI. They understand Jack coerced her."

Teddy's feeble cries halted any further conversation.

"I think your little man needs you," Grace said with a soft smile. "Your big one, too."

Christian had his arm draped around my waist, one long leg hooked over the top of me. My hand dropped to caress his shoulder. I couldn't escape him even had I wanted to!

"Christian? Get up… I need to feed our son."

Not answering, Christian instead kissed the side of my neck before burrowing even closer to me.

"Hands off, Romeo," I teased. "A little man here needs my breasts."

The curve of Christian's lips pressed against my neck as he smiled.

"I think I need your breasts more," he grumbled softly. However he relinquished his hold on me, leaning up to kiss me before rolling over and sitting on the edge of the bed facing Grace.

"Hey, Mom. Thanks for letting us rest - we needed it. All ok with Teddy?"

"He's fine. He's been asleep most of the time."

"And now he needs a feed," I said, letting Christian lift the back of the bed and cocoon me in pillows. Grace passed me Teddy, and I popped a pillow under my arm before lifting my T-shirt to breastfeed.

"Did he have any difficulties feeding?" Grace asked, peering at Teddy's latch, and thus my breast intently. A little unnerving, she _was_ a pediatrician I kept reminding myself.

"No, thank God. The first few days were colostrum, but my milk came in yesterday."

"I can tell, Mrs. Grey," Christian smiled, pointing to the breast Teddy was not draining. A wet patch on my shirt providing evidence of my plentiful milk supply.

"Christian! Get a towel or something," I wailed, humiliated to have Grace witness such a display.

"Use this, darling," Grace said passing Christian an absorbent blue surgical towelette. He slipped his hand under my shirt on the other side, placing the pad against my leaky breast. "Now you're both awake, I'll get you a proper nursing bra and some nursing pads," Grace offered. I nearly moaned in satisfaction thinking about new, clean clothes.

"Don't worry, Mom. Taylor can go," Christian said absently, playing with my hair as he perched beside me, watching Teddy feed.

"I think it's more appropriate _I_ purchase those sorts of things for Ana, don't you?" Grace asked slightly reprovingly. I stifled a giggle. Oh Grace – if only you knew the various items Jason Taylor had bought for me since I met your mercurial son!

"Thank you, Grace. I'd love fresh yoga pants and underwear, some maternity pads, a feeding bra or singlet, a cardigan, some breast pads, plus a hairbrush and a toothbrush." I was desperate to have a shower and scrub myself. The whole time I'd been in Jack's presence, I'd felt dirty. More than anything, I wanted a shower to rid my body of the memory of his company.

A rap at the door made us all look up.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed, tearing up as soon as I noticed my father loitering in the doorway, Prescott and Ryan on either side.

"Annie! You're a sight for sore eyes. And is that there my grandbaby?" Ray came into the room although I noticed he was careful not to stare too closely at where I was nursing.

"It is," I proudly declared. "Daddy, meet Theodore Raymond Grey. Give us a moment and you can have a cuddle."

Ray flopped onto the seat Grace had vacated.

"I'll leave you to it. Is there anything else you need, Ana?" my mother-in-law asked.

"If you can find some Twining's English Breakfast tea-bags, I'd _love_ a cup of tea."

"I'll do my best," Grace promised.

Not long after Grace left, Prescott entered our room carrying a tray.

"Good to see you, Ma'am," lipstick said with a broad grin. "And the little man. I've brought you some food."

Finished breastfeeding, I handed Teddy to Christian to burp before canting my head to my father who patiently sat waiting to hold his grandson. Accordingly, as soon as Teddy had delivered two small belches, Christian passed Teddy to one of his namesakes.

"So, you're my new little fishing buddy, eh?" Ray said, staring at Teddy with adoration. "You wait; when we get you back home, Papa Ray will take you out on the lake, but you might need to grow a bit, first. But I know you will love football and baseball… We'll go to all the games, or if it's cold, we can watch them on that big screen at your place."

Christian and I sat side by side on the bed, eating the meal Prescott had brought, smiling at Ray's earnest discussion with Teddy. Things were starting to feel right.

* * *

"I said _no_ Mia!" Christian hissed it quietly, but it was still enough to rouse me. It was almost 10:00 pm, and we'd been at the hospital for hours. Because of the hour, Grace and the other doctors had recommended an overnight stay. Everyone other than the security staff guarding the room were at a hotel nearby. "Ana needs a chance to recover, and we want time to bond as a family. I get the rest of you want to meet Teddy, but the _last_ thing we need is a circus when we get back! When we're ready for visitors, we'll let you know."

Disconnecting the phone and tossing it angrily onto the bed, Christian's eyes met mine.

"Mia wanted to plan a 'sip and see' get together as soon as we get back to Escala tomorrow," he explained with barely contained anger. "I tried to explain we want to get our son home and settled, but she seems to think it's some personal affront if she doesn't meet him straight away!"

I smiled sympathetically at Christian, but understood Mia's point. The family waiting at Escala had supported Christian and shared his fear when Teddy and I were taken. Of course they wanted to see us safe and well. And if Christian thought Mia was pushy about seeing Teddy, he'd obviously not spoken to my mother or Kate yet.

"About that? Carla and Carrick both want to meet him. We'll need two cars when we get back, anyway; how about my Mom and your Dad meet us at Boeing Field? Mom and Carrick can travel back in the vehicle with us and get their Teddy time? Ray will go home, and Carla can go back to Bellevue with your parents. When we get upstairs at Escala, Mia, Elliot, and Kate can stay for fifteen minutes to meet Teddy, then we'll kick everyone out for at least forty-eight hours. I'll see how we're going, but if we're up to it, we can have everyone over for a family lunch on Sunday, or otherwise your mother said she's happy to host it at Bellevue."

"Are you sure, baby? I don't want you stressing yourself for everyone else's benefit."

"I want to show Teddy off," I admitted, my voice soft. Jack had stolen our first precious days as a family together. I'd be damned if I'd let him take our joy in introducing our son to his family, too.

"Ok. We'll do it your way. But if you're not up to it, we'll postpone the family lunch. _Nothing_ is more important than you getting better."

Almost time to feed again, Christian and I cuddled on the hospital bed, the TV on but switched down low. Unsurprisingly, news of Teddy and me being found was headlining every channel. Carrick appeared on several news channels, issuing a carefully worded statement on behalf of the family thanking everyone for their diligent efforts locating us, and vowing to make sure those responsible for our abduction were punished to the full extent of the law.

"I don't think they should charge Millie, Christian," I stated calmly, choosing this time to broach the subject we'd been avoiding. Christian was all for locking Jack and Millie up and throwing away the key. While Jack deserved that, Millie didn't. "She's not a bad person. Jack tricked her into thinking he loved her, then he took advantage and abused her. He hid at her house for _months_ grooming her, filling her head with rubbish."

"You might have _died_ thanks to her," Christian barked.

"I might have _died_ if she hadn't helped," I countered, meeting my husband's gray eyes without fear. "I mean it, Christian. I appreciate she was involved in taking me, but Jack planned it and was using her. She helped care for Teddy when I was sick, _and_ she rang the police to tell them where we were and that I was unwell. I want you to do what you can to make sure she's not charged."

"No!" Christian snapped, looking very much like a petulant child. "She and Jack took away my two reasons for living. I'll _never_ forgive her!"

"She also helped bring us back to you," I whispered, stroking Christian's chest in a way that calmed him. He was only reacting this way out of fear.

"We were already on the plane here when she called the police," he replied, his tone dismissive. "We were coming for you."

"But she did the right thing to help me no matter the personal cost to herself. That counts for something."

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Grey. We'll be in touch if we have further questions."

I shook the hand of the female FBI agent. She and her partner came to my bedside to take an initial statement about what happened with Jack. I recognized there'd be a lot more questions as they built their case, but the good news is they had assured us they would detain Jack in custody; we didn't have to watch over our shoulders wondering if he'd appear.

Christian spent the night with Teddy and me in our hospital room. After what happened at the Seattle Grace, hospital administration in Davison had not even _attempted_ to suggest he stay elsewhere for the night. While they'd brought in a fold out bed for Christian's use, we'd shared my hospital bed, Teddy positioned on the far side of the room in a crib. Despite getting up several times overnight to attend to our little man, it was the most restful night I'd had in ages. I clung to Christian in my sleep and he did likewise. Neither of use wanted to let go!

When we woke to feed Teddy in the wee hours, Christian opened up about his fears we were gone forever, and he'd never see us again. Then the three of us cuddled together, Christian and me whispering our words of love and finally celebrating becoming a family of three.

* * *

"Oh darling! He's _beautiful!"_ Mom cooed lovingly staring into the removable car capsule. Taylor had bought the top of the line available in Davison and fitted the accompanying base to transport Teddy to the airstrip then on the plane back to Seattle. Just past midday, local time, as planned Carla and Carrick were waiting at Boeing Field to meet us. Carla carried the capsule across the tarmac, admiring her sleeping grandson.

Unable to get a look in, Carrick congratulated Christian with a handshake then an awkward hug before greeting me. "Anastasia. He's a beautiful boy and the spitting image of Christian. I'm so glad you're back."

"Thank you, Carrick. It's good to _be_ back."

It was awkward walking to the vehicles. Daddy and Grace were traveling in the other car with some of the security staff to give Mom and Carrick a chance to meet their grandson. Taylor had ordered a semi-stretch with facing seats. As Mom looked adoringly at Teddy, Taylor was busy installing his car base in the middle of the back row, twice checking it was installed correctly.

"I'll take him now," Christian directed Mom in a voice that brooked no refusal. Also checking the base, Christian clipped Teddy's seat in, double checking it was secure before inviting Carrick and Carla to take a seat on either side. We sat in the seats opposite, Christian lifting his arm so I could cuddle into his embrace. Even though I'd slept most of the way over from Michigan on the plane, I was exhausted. I must have dozed on the trip home, because next thing I knew, Christian was kissing my temple and waking me to say goodbye to our parents.

"I'm out of here, Annie. You call me when you two and the little fisherman are ready for visitors." I gave Ray a quick hug and then he went downstairs to his truck. That was something I loved about Ray – he didn't cling or linger.

"If you need me, _anything at all,_ just call and I'll come straight over," Mom stated. Christian tensed beside me. He'd also picked up the unstated suggestion implicit in Mom's words. She was suggesting she could stay with us.

"I will, Mom. But right now, I want to get upstairs and settle in. Just the three of us. I'll call you tomorrow or the next day." Carla wasn't thrilled with what I said, but Christian was right. We needed our family time. _Alone._

Grace and Carrick helped move Carla downstairs where they'd be going home in Carrick's Mercedes. Their offer to have Mom stay with them was very appreciated – especially after all that had occurred! Christian and I were escorted up the elevator to the penthouse; and with every level I was more and more at home.

"Are you ready?" Christian murmured before the elevator doors opened.

"For Mia? As ready as I'll ever be…"

Christian and Taylor smirked; each had an idea of what was coming. But the second the doors opened, Kate came charging across the great room to hug me.

"Good to see you, Steele. We missed you." The tone was gruff, but the tears weren't. "Now, where is he?!"

Christian passed the car seat to Kate, allowing her to carry Teddy across to the sofa. She set his capsule down, sinking onto one side beside him, Mia quickly claiming the other. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Gail standing outside the kitchen with Taylor, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"He's so tiny!" Kate crooned.

"And he has your hair," Mia added, looking up at my husband.

"He's Christian all over," I agreed with a smile. "So handsome, just like Daddy!"

"Christian's not _that_ handsome," Elliot chuckled, coming over to give me a long hug then a kiss before surprising his brother by embracing him hard. "Nah seriously, congrats, guys. He's great! Guess I'm uncle Elliot now!"

"Lelliot," Christian joked, referencing his childhood name for his brother.

The three admired Teddy as he rested oblivious in his car seat.

"Can I hold him?" Mia asked me with a hopeful look.

"Sorry no. He needs his sleep and is not due to wake for a while yet," Christian stepped in, playing the hard ass as we'd planned. I didn't want to damage my relationship with Mia by refusing her or asking her to move along, so my husband had agreed to. As if on cue, Christian checked his watch. "Ok. That's been fifteen minutes. I get it's not a lot, but you need to remember Ana and our son were abducted. She's still not well, and frankly we both want time to get to know our son! We'll see you on Sunday for lunch."

Christian gave his brother the eye, Elliot standing up and moved Kate along.

"I love you, Ana. I'm so happy for you. Call me if you need me, otherwise I'll see you Sunday," Kate said pulling me into a fierce hug.

"I can stay and help…" Mia offered, smiling and shrugging in resignation at her brother's raised eyebrows. It would not happen and she knew it!

"Come on you two. These three need to settle in. We'll see you soon," Elliot said, an arm around his fiancée and sister as he guided each to the elevator.

The great room finally cleared, other than Taylor and Gail, my tension was shedding. We were finally home.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Grey," Gail said stepping forward. "Everything is ready in your room, including Master Grey's crib and change table with supplies. I've put his bath equipment in your bathroom, too. I have a late lunch ready now if you'd like it, but if you'd rather rest and have something later, you just let me know."

His admiring crowd gone, Teddy had finally opened his eyes and was looking around. Not yet demanding to feed, it was a good chance to hand him over to someone else for a moment.

"Lunch would be great if it's ready," I said to Gail Taylor, giving her a grin. "And maybe you'd like to have a hold when Christian and I eat?"

Gail served a delicious baked chicken dish with a green salad and buttered bread before coming across to Teddy's car capsule. Unclipping him and moving him away so he would not smell my milk, she settled into an armchair off to one side of where we sat at the table with our meal.

I'd taken my first mouthful when I overheard Gail's comments to Teddy.

"Hello, Master Grey. I'm Mrs. Taylor, but you can call me Gigi!"

* * *

Hello lovelies - here's the latest chapter for I Ran So Far Away. They're back home where they should be! Let me know what you think of this chapter :)

If you're looking for something else to read, check out Lane Assignments by KatyJane75. I'm reading and enjoying it a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack  
**  
My mind wandered as I half listened to the doctor in recovery. Ribs, nose, eye socket, liver. They'd all heal, more or less. Eventually. Losing my remaining testicle was devastating though. Until Anastasia, kids never crossed my radar. But now, thanks to her, I'd never have them. Even I could see the poetic justice of what had occurred.

When I'd opened the door at Millie's seeing an older guy I didn't recognize, I didn't expect our introduction to be via his fist. Yet in only a few minutes, he'd beaten me next to senseless. Before I'd had a chance to respond, he had me out the door. Once I'd fallen back onto the porch, he was on top of me, straddling my chest as he worked my face over. He'd done a thorough job. One nurse had shown me my face in a mirror. I was unrecognizable, and she'd warned me it would appear worse in a few days' time when the swelling was complete. Thanks to the beating, and the amateur stitching, they guaranteed I'd have a multitude of scars. But pommeling my face had only been the _start_ of what the dude did.

Once I was down for the count, he'd stood up, kicking me again and again in my ribs and abdomen, breaking several of the protective bones framing my internal organs and giving me a severely bruised liver. He'd stopped, staring down at me for a moment before he delivered his final blows.

"This is for my Annie," the guy had barked, rolling me onto my back and kicking my legs apart then booting me as hard as he could between the legs. "And this is for my grandbaby," he'd added before repeating the action. The pain unbearable, I felt my testicle explode as his foot collided with it. Screaming in agony, I vaguely noticed others in the room, however not one of them stepped forward to help me.

I was curled in the fetal position, close to passing out, when a guy I recognized from the Seattle Grace Hospital stepped forward. Grey's head goon. I guess somehow they'd found us after all.

"Ray? You need to stop now. If he's too badly beaten, you won't be able to claim it was defense…"

"Fine. Cuff him," the guy called Ray growled, wiping my blood from his hands onto a hand towel another of Grey's goons provided. One of them pulled my hands behind my back, forcing them into an unnatural, painful angle before cuffing them together and leaving me swimming in and out of consciousness. I overheard them call for ambulances and the police. All I could do is lie there, wondering how they'd found us.

* * *

"Prep him for theater," a disembodied voice ordered.

"What? Where am I? Why are you operating on me?" I opened my eyes and looked around in panic.

"Mr. Hyde, my name is Dr. Jarvis and you're at the Lapeer Hospital. We suspect you have a ruptured testicle. We're doing exploratory surgery, but I might have to remove it."

It all came back. Ana, the Ilyard's house, that guy, and being assaulted.

"I need to speak to the police! They can't get away with this! Can you see what he _did_?!"

A look of almost amusement crossed the doctor's face.

"You'll have _plenty_ of time to talk to the police later," he said, nodding to acknowledge someone out of my line of sight. "In fact, I understand they're _keen_ to speak with you."

* * *

"So, let me get this clear," an agent from the FBI asked, not even attempting to conceal the disbelief in his voice. "Ms. Ilyard was obsessed with you and looked you up, admitting she'd been in love with you for these close to seventeen years. When you came to stay with her, she concocted a plan to abduct Mrs. Grey and her son to wreak vengeance on her for ending your career with at Seattle Independent Publishing? And you had _no_ recollection of sharing a foster home with Christian Grey when you were children. It's just a coincidence he happens to be married to Anastasia?"

"That's right," I replied. I didn't expect him to believe me, but I was on pain killers so anything I said to the authorities now would be inadmissible in court since I could argue my cognitive functioning was impaired. "You've seen her Millie. She's simple. A retard, really. One kiss when as kids, and she's built it into a fricken love affair!"

"And then Mrs. Grey's father, Raymond Steele, violently assaulted you while several members of Mr. Grey's security just team stood around and watched?"

"Correct," I answered, staring out the window and not meeting his eyes. "I want him charged!"

"You're telling me a man in what, his late forties or early fifties, did this to you?"

"It's the truth," I declared.

"Whatever you say," the female FBI agent muttered, not _quite_ under her breath. Stepping into the conversation for the first time, she asked "And Ms. Ilyard. This whole thing was _her_ idea?"

"That's what I said."

"Despite being, what did you call her _–_ a _retard –_ she was capable of planning and orchestrating such an elaborate plan?"

"I was surprised, too," I responded.

"How did she contact you? When?" she persisted. Bringing my eyes to meet hers, I was pleasantly surprised. Despite her dull hair and lack of makeup, she was a looker.

"She contacted me a month before I left SIP."

"And if we checked your phone records, we'd find a call from her?"

"She rang me at work…"

"So we'd find the SIP number, then? Or Ms. Ilyard's phone records?"

"Assuming she called me from home or her cell, I guess so…"

"You can have fun looking that up, Mulder," the female agent murmured to her colleague. _Mulder?!_ Surely not? What were the chances?! Catching my eye, she rolled hers. "It's a joke, dickhead… So why _did_ you leave SIP?" she asked, almost smugly. "The police reports said you drugged Mrs. Grey and tried to sexually assault her."

"Steele."

"Pardon?"

"Back then, she was Anastasia Steele. She was my assistant, and she took the drugs herself. Said she wanted to let go of control for a while."

"So even though she'd planned to meet her boyfriend Mr. Grey in New York that night, and had a security team of five trailing her in the hotel, she voluntarily took drugs and went upstairs to your room with you?" the cute FBI agent asked checking out her notes.

"That's right. She was so out of it she couldn't remember what happened, so when her boyfriend got there, she freaked out and claimed I tried to rape her. Grey is very controlling of her. She wanted a night to cut loo _se_."

"Ok. So… say that _is_ what happened, how do you explain the statements from your previous assistants?"

My eyes bulged. They wouldn't. Couldn't. I had those girls too damn scared to say a thing. To anyone! The FBI agent watched me shrewdly. Maybe she was bluffing? Either way I wouldn't give her a response.

"I'm getting tired now," I remarked coolly, turning away from them to stare out the window once again.

From the corner of my eye I could see the agent glance at her counterpart before they stood. "I think we have all we need. We'll be in touch in the next few days. Don't go anywhere," she mocked, her eyes flicking to where one wrist was handcuffed to the hospital bed.

There'd be other interviews. Ones when I wasn't under the influence of painkillers and without the benefit of legal counsel. Not that it mattered. I was well and truly fucked; and I knew it.

* * *

 **Millie**

Dougie Wallmead had been in my year at high school. He married Meagan Van Ryn straight after graduation and he was a dad to four now. Meagan was six months pregnant at their wedding, and their boy Douglas Junior arrived a few months later. He was the head officer at Davison. I didn't know the other policeman, but Dougie said he was new and introduced him as his deputy, Officer Adam Shields.

"Now Millie? You won't be difficult, will you? I know you're a good girl, and I don't want to have to cuff you…"

"I won't be a bother, Dougie," I promised, my voice shaking, "please don't put handcuffs on me."

"Not unless I have to," he replied in a nice voice. "Now I'm going to take you back to the station at Davison. You'll probably stay overnight a couple of nights – do you have everything you need?"

I nodded, pointing to my small overnight bag. "The lady with Mr. Taylor told me that would probably happen. I packed a bag."

Officer Shields took my bag from me, giving me an encouraging smile as he opened the back door to the police cruiser, settling me inside before giving me my bag. The back of the police vehicle was scary. I'd never been in a police cruiser before except once for fun when I was eight at the county fair. The seats were vinyl and squeaky and they smelled funny. It was ok now, but would not be very nice in summer. It would be sweaty then!

Dougie and Officer Shields climbed into the front of the car.

"Is there anyone you want me to call for you, Millie? A lawyer maybe?"

I shook my head. Momma did not remember me nowadays, and there was no one else.

"There's no one," I replied. Mr. Merson was a solicitor, and we'd meet every three months at his office to pay my bills, land taxes and account for the payments for rental of the land. I didn't think he did this sort of stuff. Besides, he hadn't worked Thursdays and Fridays these last two years, and I didn't like to interrupt his golf time.

"I could ask Meagan if she could stop by down the station – how about that? Maddison has been a right difficult toddler, and Meagan doesn't get out as often as she'd like. I'm sure she'd like to see you…"

I nodded at Dougie in the rear vision mirror. Other than passing in the street, I hadn't seen Meagan Wallmead in ages. It would be nice to see her again.

We pulled up behind the police station in Davison. I tried to get out, but for some reason the door of the cruiser would not open. Officer Shields came around to my door, opening it and lifting my bag from the seat beside me before giving me his hand and helping me from the car.

I followed him and Dougie into the back of the station, happy no one was there to see me come in. I'd done something real bad, and people would find out. That was something to think on tomorrow, but for now, I just wanted to hide.

Dougie led me through the workroom and to a block of cells at the back. Concrete floors with iron bars, each cell had a metal toilet on full display and a metal bed attached to the wall with a plastic covered mattress. My eyes swam with tears. The whole area was cold and scary.

"That ain't right!" Officer Shields said. "She doesn't deserve to be in one of these… I mean _look at her…"_

"You heard the FBI. She helped abduct a billionaire's wife and kid. She needs to be detained!" Dougie argued. But he sounded troubled.

"If we have a detainee, we will have to take it in shifts staying overnight in the staff rooms," Officer Shields replied. "What if we use one and put her in the other? We can switch over the door handle, so the lock is on the outside. She won't escape, and it will be more comfortable."

Dougie grunted. "That might be better. You're right. It doesn't sit good with me her staying in a cell."

* * *

Meagan came down to the station with her youngest Maddison. She was real nice and didn't talk about what happened, instead catching me up on all the latest happenings in town. While we talked, Dougie and Officer Shields were doing something to the door handle on one of the staff sleep rooms.

"Millie?" Dougie started, coming to stand next to me and Meagan, "the station is usually unmanned unless there's someone staying."

I didn't understand what he meant.

"A prisoner I mean," he said looking a bit embarrassed. "Now Adam and I don't feel good about you sleeping in a cell. They're cold and can be a bit scary. So, we thought you could stay in one of the staff rooms? They're not much, but they're nicer than the cells and you'd have your own bathroom."

He took my bag and led the way into a small room. With carpet squares on the ground and a single bed against a brick painted wall, it wasn't any bigger than a cell, but it had a proper mattress with sheets and a blanket, and a door to one side opened into a spotless clean bathroom with a toilet, shower and hand basin.

"I will still have to lock you in, Millie, but you'll be comfier in here."

"Thank you," I said in a small voice.

Dougie and Meagan conferred to one side.

"Now the rules say we have to check on you every hour overnight. I don't feel right going into a lady's room while she's sleeping, so what say every hour I'm going to knock on the door and ask you how you're going? I appreciate it will interrupt your sleep, but I need you to answer me, ok? Otherwise I'll have to open the door to check on you."

"Ok, Dougie," I promised. He was being so nice I wouldn't let him down.

Meagan and Officer Shields smirked. "Great idea, _Dougie,_ " Meagan teased playfully.

Doug blushed again. "No one's called me that in years," he grumbled under his breath.

I was embarrassed now. I should have realized now he was a police officer he wouldn't want to be called Dougie like he was in grade school.

"Can I go sit inside now?" I asked pointing to the bed, red faced and embarrassed.

"If you want, Millie," Officer Sheilds said kindly. "We'll keep the door open until dinner, then after that Doug will lock you in for the night."

Inside the room I unpacked my bag. I hadn't brought much – just a couple of changes of clothes, some pajamas, underwear, slippers, toiletries and a book to read. _Little House in the Big Woods,_ it was the first book from my favorite series Little House on the Prairie. Momma had taught me how to read with these books. I still couldn't read fast, but I loved the stories. There wasn't a chair, so I sat on the bed, opening my book and losing myself in another world.

* * *

A double knock at the door and then, "Millie? It's Doug. You doing all right?"

The wall clock illuminated in the moonlight declared it to be 2:00 am. I was already awake, lying in bed thinking things over.

"I'm ok. Thank you Dougie. I mean _Doug."_

There was a chuckle on the other side of the door.

"You can call me Dougie, if you want Millie. Gram still calls me that, too."

I smiled into the darkness. Dougie's Gram was a nice lady. I frowned when I thought about her hearing about what I'd done.

When Mr. Grey got Ana and the baby, I saw how upset he was. When he carried her downstairs, he was looking at Ana like she was the most precious thing in the world. Dougie looked at Meagan like that, too.

Jack never looked at me that way. I thought that Jack missed me all this time like I had him. He'd been my first kiss. My _only_ kiss until he came back. No one else had ever shown me the least bit of attention, so I was excited when Jack returned. I hoped we would get married and have babies and be like everyone else from school. Now I could see he wanted none of that. All he wanted was to hurt Ana and her husband, and he'd used me to help him do it.

Tears of shame rolled down my cheeks. Stupid Millie Ilyard. Too dumb to see what was happening right in front of her. I could already imagine what everyone would say. The only blessing is Momma would not have to learn of me shaming myself and the family. It would break her heart if she knew I'd done such bad things.

I hope Ana and the baby were ok. She was a nice lady. I can't believe I'd let myself think it was ok to do what I did by helping Jack take them. In my heart I knew it was wrong, and I'm glad I called Dougie. I should have called him earlier, but better late than never as Dadda used to say. Dougie told me some other police officers would come to talk to me tomorrow. People from the FBI. I'd seen them at the farm when Dougie and Officer Shields arrived, but they'd gone with Jack's ambulance to the hospital at Lapeer.

I didn't know what would happen from here. The lady with Mr. Taylor had told me just to tell the truth, and God would take care of things. Needing to apologize to Him for everything I'd done wrong, I climbed out of bed and knelt on the floor, leaning on the edge of the bed as I clasped my fingers together. I prayed for Dadda in heaven, then for Momma in the nursing home. Next up I prayed for Ana and her little baby and all her family. Finally, I told God how sorry I was for all the bad I'd done. If He didn't want me to have someone to love and a family to care for, then so be it. Nothing good came of wanting things I wasn't meant to have.


	11. Chapter 11

After our nights apart, and the fear that had come with them, waking up beside Ana in our own bed was beyond wonderful. Teddy had woken twice overnight, so we hadn't enjoyed unbroken sleep, but getting up with Ana to see to our son brought nothing but joy! I couldn't do much to help Ana feed him, so every time Teddy woke, I'd bring him to her, fetch a glass of water for Ana to drink, then we'd cuddle together in front of the TV as she nursed.

There was a series Ana said all the girls at SIP followed. True Blood. She'd never checked it out, so last night as she nurtured our boy, we'd started the series together. A lot more _out there_ than I'd expected, Ana seemed to enjoy the first episode, and it gave us something to do as Teddy fed.

After each feed, as soon as Ana burped him, I'd take Teddy over to the change table and put a fresh diaper on him. I explained I wanted to play my part, and since I couldn't feed Teddy, I was on diaper duty. With helpful advice from Ana, it only took me a couple of goes to get the diaper on correctly. We'd only had wet nappies, last night, but Ana had assured me that would change, and I should prepare for my first soiled diaper. I wasn't worried. Our son was what, just over a foot and a half long. How bad could it be?!

I rolled onto my side, grinning at Ana curled on her side facing me. Her dark hair running across the pillows like spilled ink, her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks, even with dark circles under her eyes, my wife was still the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

"I can feel you staring, Christian," Ana murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Aren't I allowed to look at my wife?" I asked, my voice husky. "I missed you, baby. So so much."

Ana opened her eyes to show me those beautiful baby blues. The same ones that had ensnared me not so very long ago.

"I missed you too, Christian. But I knew you'd find us."

"So confident Mrs. Grey?" I meant to tease, but it came out sounding forced. In the dark of night there'd been times when I'd wondered if I'd see my wife or child again.

"I know you love Teddy and me, and wouldn't stop until we were safe."

"I _do_ love you," I replied, moving closer to Ana on the bed, draping my arm around her. "More than anything in the world."

"I know," she responded with a smile. "Because I feel the same way."

We lay in bed beside each other, Ana's hand stroking my bare chest, my arm draped around her waist. It was the perfect moment; a snapshot where we were together and perfectly happy. However, it was soon interrupted by the loudest imaginable wet fart sound followed by a noxious smell emanating from the side of the room.

"Oh my God! What _is_ that?" I gagged, sitting up and staring at our son's bassinet. Ana giggled taking in my horrified expression.

"That sounds and smells like a dirty diaper!"

I climbed out of bed and gingerly walked closer to where our son lay. His small face was contorted, and while I watched he managed another loud noise, accompanied by a truly revolting odor.

"Um, Ana? It's not all in the diaper… His sleep suit is soiled, and so are the sheets!"

My son, our beautiful Theodore, was lying there liberally covered in mustard colored shit.

"I think that's what they call a number three." Ana's voice lilted with amusement.

"Number three?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. A pee is a number one, a poo is a number two, and when you need a firehose to clean it up, that's a number three."

I took a deep breath, approaching the bassinet.

"We can do this," I said to Teddy. "Ana? I'm going to lift him out and take him straight through to the shower. Can you lay out a fresh diaper and outfit on the change table?"

Trying to minimize the spread of horror as much as possible, I shucked off my sleep pants, unhooking the elasticized sides of Teddy's soiled base sheet and carried him, sheet and all, through to the bathroom. Once in there I ditched the sheet and Teddy's sleep suit into a new plastic hamper Gail must have put there, peeling off his ineffective diaper. I looked around, wondering where to put it when Ana appeared at my side holding open a plastic bag.

Teddy and I both now naked, I turned the shower on, conscious to set the water to lukewarm and on its most gentle setting. Stepping into the spray I carefully rinsed Teddy off, noting the shit had shot right up the back of his sleep suit, coating the hair at his nape.

"That wasn't a bowel motion," I said to Teddy, smiling despite the fact his shit was running down my body and into the drain. "That was a poonami!"

On the shower shelf in front of me was a new bottle of organic baby wash. Squirting a small amount onto Teddy, I held him against my chest, working the soap through his hair, over his back, bum and boy bits. After a quick rinse I turned him around repeating the process with his front. Once he was squeaky clean, I bought him back to my chest, leaning down to kiss his copper curls.

I heard clicks and turned around to see Ana standing at the opening to our walk-in shower taking photos.

"You're not going to _show_ anyone those, are you?" I asked feeling bashful.

"No. Well perhaps your Mom. And Mia. Plus Gail… and the girls at work… And I'm sure Ros and Gwen would like a look… Oh – and Andrea…"

"Ana!" I growled.

"Ok, ok. Just me then." She put the camera down on the counter, fetching a fresh towel from the warmer. "Come on Teddy. Now you're all clean, let's get a diaper on you!"

I passed Teddy to Ana before washing myself liberally with body wash. Who would have thought something so small and cute could make such an unholy smell and mess?

Out of the shower I dried myself, wrapping a towel around my waist and standing in the doorway to our room. Ana had Teddy just in a diaper and was sitting back on the bed with a blanket over them, our son at her breast. Sneaking back into the bathroom, I picked up the camera, returning my wife's attentions.

"Don't you have a bassinet to remake?" she smirked.

"Slave driver," I muttered so she could still hear me. Ana already had a clean waterproof cover, base sheet ready and waffle blanket ready, so it was a matter of replacing everything and putting the dirty linen into the bathroom hamper. "I think I'll take these to the laundry," I complained, the scent still overwhelming.

"Put pants on first," Ana counseled, switching sides and settling back in with Teddy.

My towel discarded in favor of sleep pants, I picked up the plastic hamper, now appreciating while aesthetically displeasing why it was nonetheless a necessity.

"Mr. Grey?" Gail questioned, looking up from her place in the kitchen as I entered the great room. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Teddy did a number three," I said with a small shrug. Gail had seen me shirtless numerous times over the years, but almost always when I was wearing my soft, ripped denim jeans. Me in a pair of sleep pants carrying a hamper filled with shitty linen was a first.

"Oh dear. Well let's get those into the laundry," she said, indicating for me to follow her down the hallway toward the service quarters. "I check your hampers twice a day," she explained as I followed carrying the noxious waste, "but if something is _heavily_ soiled and smelly, it's best to get onto it straight away. You can call me, and I'll take care of it. If I am not around, bring it to the laundry and put it in the machine."

Looking around the laundry room for possibly the first time I noted there were numerous machines.

"Which one?" I asked.

"This one here," Gail said with what was possibly a smirk, pointing to a large silver machine with a glass dome on the front. It looked suspiciously similar to the two other machines beside it. "If it's empty, just pop the items inside. If it's full, leave the hamper here and I'll see to it."

"Anything else?" I asked, thinking I could manage this. Recollections of Gail teaching me how to cook came unbidden, bringing a smile to my face.

"Make sure there're no tissues or diapers mixed in - they'll block the machine. Fabrics only."

"No tissues, no diapers, fabrics only. Got it." I parroted, committing her words to memory. I loaded everything into the machine as Gail showed me before washing my hands in the laundry sink, using the antibacterial hand wash Gail thoughtfully pointed out on the counter. "Do I start it?"

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Grey. I'll take care of all that. And leave the hamper here for me to disinfect."

Deftly adding liquids into funny pop out sections on the machine, Gail pressed some buttons and the next thing I knew the machine was filling with water.

"I bought hypo-allergenic laundry liquid to use on Master Grey's clothing and linen," she explained as she walked out of the laundry toward the great room. "And I have programmed the machine to double rinse all his laundry. It's gentler for his skin," she explained, taking in my vacant expression.

I nodded.

"Now, would you and Mrs. Grey like your breakfast in bed, or should I serve out here?"

Given the scent in our room, any eating would be better done in the great room. Potentially sleeping, too. I suspected that smell might outlast religion!

"Out here, please Mrs. Taylor. I'm not sure what Ana will like. Can you make a selection of her favorites? I'll have whatever she doesn't want."

"Consider it done," Gail chirped happily, busying herself in the kitchen as I returned to the bedroom.

"Hey," Ana greeted when I walked back into the room. "All good?"

"Fine." Ana had Teddy curled up on her chest his back covered with a cuddle blanket. It was a beautiful sight to see. "Gail is making breakfast. It will be ready in fifteen."

"Well, while we're waiting, why don't you come have some skin to skin?" Ana offered, canting her head to indicate the space on the bed beside her.

Skin to skin? Oh baby – I was _desperate_ to have skin on skin, but all the books had suggested at least five to six weeks…

"With _Teddy,"_ Ana gently chided, no doubt guessing the direction of my prurient thoughts. "It promotes bonding and helps relax him."

I sat where Ana suggested, leaning back against the pillows and headboard. As soon as I was in position, Ana placed our son on my chest. Teddy still dressed only in a diaper, I held the rest of him against me. My hand automatically rested on his back, preventing him from slipping, Ana covered us with a soft blue bunny rug.

"That's _amazing,"_ I whispered, peering down at our red-haired boy. No pain. Not even the _fear_ of it. Just like his mother, Teddy could touch me anywhere and it didn't hurt me. "I love that he can touch me!"

"Of _course_ he can," Ana said, rolling her eyes affectionately. "He's your son, Christian!"

"My son," I agreed, my heart expanding until it all but burst out of my rib cage.

* * *

"Ana! How did you sleep?" Gail had set the table up with a smorgasbord of fresh and tasty options.

"Wonderfully. It's good to be home!"

Gail lurched forward, pulling Ana into her arms. The two embraced tearfully until Gail stepped back blushing a little.

"Now – I've got some chia seed muffins, prunes, fresh pear juice, sliced apples, kiwi fruit and figs if any of those are of interest? Otherwise there's poached eggs, omelets, bacon, pancakes and waffles."

Ana blushed and looked at the overfull table. "Thank you. That's very thoughtful. It all looks delicious, Gail."

Mrs. Taylor smiled at me as I stood holding Teddy. "Would you like me to take Master Grey while you eat?" she asked, unashamedly excited at the prospect. "He might like to try out his bouncer seat?" Gail gestured to a multicolored contraption to the side of one sofa. A mechanized lay back carrier with straps to hold Teddy in, it had dangling toys, music and a gentle rocking motion. The salespeople had assured me it was the safest and the very best money could buy.

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Taylor."

Grinning like the cat that ate the cream, Gail carefully lifted Teddy from my arms, cooing as she took him across to the swing. He was close to sleeping, anyway.

"What's with the different foods? You rarely eat any of that. Is it for breastfeeding?" I asked Ana as I held her chair for her.

She blushed even more. "Something like that."

"Baby…?" I knew when my wife wasn't telling me something.

"They're natural laxatives," Ana hissed. "After childbirth things can get a bit _backed up._ Chia seeds and certain fruits help."

"Is that an issue for you?" I asked delicately. Not something we usually discussed, if Ana had a problem, I wanted to know.

"Maybe? I haven't _been_ since I had Teddy," she admitted her face scarlet.

"Ok. Well make sure to mention it to Dr. Greene."

"Dr. Greene?"

"She'll be stopping by before lunch to check on you. Speaking of which, you need to take your tablets." Ana would be on a course of antibiotics for a few days yet, but Mom had been right – twelve hours on the intravenous antibiotics in Davison had done wonders. Nonetheless, I stood and went to the medicine cabinet pulling out Ana's tablets bringing them over for her.

After washing down her pills with a glassful of pear juice, Ana started in on a chia seed muffin. Figuring it couldn't hurt to try one I found that, like everything else Gail made, it was delicious. Taking our time over breakfast we watched Gail play with Teddy until he fell asleep.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, now you're fed what do you want to do with your morning?" Taylor would need to brief me on the media circus outside, and it hadn't escaped my attention that despite the uncharacteristically lovely Seattle day outside, Gail had all the sheer curtains closed, ensuring our privacy even from the air.

"I have all the thank-you notes for gifts for Teddy I intended to send out when he arrived. I'll go through them and add a little extra note for those who helped or got in touch while I was away."

"Are you sure you're up to that?" I checked. "If you want to go back to bed to sleep that's ok."

"I'm sure. I'm back home where I want to be, and I want to go back to my normal life."

"You've just had a baby, been abducted and had an infection. _Please_ don't overdo it," I insisted.

"I won't move anything except my hand," Ana promised. "In fact, you can even get the box of notecards from the library for me."

Once Ana was settled on the sofa beside Teddy's swing with a lap-table and a large box of thank-you notes, I went through to the security office to see Taylor.

"How bad?" I asked. Gail had diverted the house phone through to the security office so it would not disturb us, and I hadn't switched my cell on at all yet.

"The phone has not stopped ringing, sir. Mostly social calls wishing Mrs. Grey and Teddy all the best, there have also been several news outlets wanting a tell-all interview. Barney and Welch have each called through – they have additional information about Jack Hyde they want to discuss with you before they send it through to the FBI – and Andrea is going to email through a list of the callers to GEH."

"And outside?"

"The media are piled three-deep at the entrance to the building and the underground garage. I have the rest of the security team downstairs assisting Escala security. Both teams will assist Dr. Greene in and out of the garage."

"Nothing else to report?"

"No sir. Everyone seems thrilled that Mrs. and Master Grey are home safely."

"Not as happy as I am," I admitted, giving Taylor a tired smile. I am sure the last few weeks had aged him. Once everything calmed down, I'd send him and Gail on a weeks' vacation somewhere warm.

* * *

"So, Mrs. Grey, it seems you have a clean bill of health," I said with a grin once I'd shown Dr. Greene to the elevator after Ana's checkup. The doctor had taken her time examining Ana before assuring us her healing looked spot on and there should not be any long-term effects from the infection.

"It seems so," Ana said with a grin. Not long before Dr. Greene arrived, Ana used the bathroom and showered to freshen up. Her blush was gorgeous when she told me Gail's chia muffins had done the job, sparing her an embarrassing discussion with the doctor.

"Lunch will be ready soon. Any ideas what you'd like to do after?"

Ana looked at me apprehensively.

"If we could, I'd like to visit Luke at the hospital."

* * *

Those not familiar with a 'Number 3' you might want to check out the video provided on my writer's page. It's certainly educative ;)  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	12. Chapter 12

"Absolutely not!" Christian snapped immediately. "There are media three-deep at the garage and the front doors. You've been back less than _twenty-four hours_ … I won't allow it!"

"You _what?!"_ I gave Christian my most pointed stare. Despite his fears about what happened, if Christian thought he could ban me from going _where_ and _when_ I wanted, he had another thing coming.

"Mrs. Grey, I have to agree with Mr. Grey's assessment of the situation," Taylor said, stepping in to fill the tense silence between my husband and me. "It's a circus out there. I had the full security team, plus the team from Escala, and we struggled to get Dr. Greene in and out. If we can, I'd like to limit trips to the necessary for the next few days. The press are fighting for the first pictures of you and Master Grey, and they're ruthless. I'd hate for anyone to get hurt."

And just like that my plans to visit Luke were shot down. I hadn't considered the press. He didn't point it out, but I nonetheless got Taylor's message. Luke had been injured protecting me; the last thing I wanted was for Reynolds, Ryan, Prescott, the new hires or anyone from the Escala team to be hurt because I wanted to visit Sawyer.

"Fine," I replied a little petulantly, seating myself on the sofa.

"I've been visiting Sawyer every evening," Gail announced. "The nurses are lovely and I've gotten to know some of them quite well. I'm sure if I called the hospital, one of them would be kind enough to give me their cell number so I could call and you can facetime him?"

"But he's not awake, is he?"

"No. The doctors are keeping him sedated as he recovers, but his prognosis is excellent. They told me sometimes patients can hear when they're sedated, so I talked to him. Last I heard they were planning to ease off the sedatives in the next day or two."

I nodded. I felt horribly guilty I was not there for Sawyer, but facetime was better than nothing.

"That sounds like a workaround until you can visit in person," Taylor encouraged.

"Ok. But I want to visit him as soon as possible. Luke was hurt protecting Teddy and me. I want him to know how indebted we are to him."

I glanced up at Christian only to notice him looking pissed off.

" _What,_ Christian?" I asked.

"Sawyer obviously didn't do a good enough job considering they abducted you on his watch!"

"I beg your pardon?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes, pissed at my husband for the second time in as many minutes. No one was to blame for the abduction other than Hyde. If Christian intended to hold this against Luke, then he'd hear about it from me. _Big time!_

"Hyde circumvented hospital staff, security and our own team. He took Teddy and me halfway across the country undetected! The guy is as crazy as, but he's cunning and smart. Luke did _nothing_ wrong. He did his utmost to protect Teddy and me, and he could have died as a result! If you have issues you need to resolve, do it now, Grey. Because if not today, then in the next few days, we will go to visit Luke, together. And when we do, the only words I want to hear out of your lips to him are 'thank you!'"

I would have liked to have stood and stomped from the room, but thanks to the low sofas, and my incision site, getting up unaided was beyond me. Appreciating my quandary, Gail came to my aid.

"Would you like to step into the library and we can call the hospital?" she asked, coming to stand beside me, offering me her hand.

"Thank you, Gail," I replied giving Christian an arctic look. While Gail was far too professional to do likewise, I noticed she wouldn't meet Christian's eye as she helped me out of the great room. If I had to guess, if he didn't pick up his game, he'd be served humble pie for lunch…

"How is he going?" I asked once Gail and I were out of the great room. "Is anyone there for him?"

"Luke doesn't have any family. Prescott visited every day before she left for Michigan. Otherwise, I've been his only visitor."

I knew Luke's parents had died before he was twenty, and his older sister had passed away a few years later from a heart complication associated with Down syndrome.

"No friends have visited him?"

"Not so far as I know…"

My heart lurched. As soon as the media interest died down, I would visit Luke and thank him for doing his best to protect Teddy and me.

"I'll call the hospital now," Gail said, calling the Seattle Grace from her own phone.

* * *

"Ana? Lunch is ready. Also Teddy is awake and he needs you…"

Christian was standing at the doorway of the library looking at where I was sitting on the sofa. Gail had left a few minutes ago after my soliloquy with Luke. He probably hadn't been able to hear me, but nonetheless I'd thanked him for all he'd done for Teddy and me.

"Ok," I agreed, trying to stand, but eventually accepting Christian's hand to help me up from the settee.

"I was out of line about Sawyer," Christian sheepishly admitted as he helped me to my feet.

"You think?!" I growled, eyeing my husband skeptically.

"Yes, all right! I _know_ it. Someone took my wife and son under his watch. I've never been so scared, Ana. Not even when I was a kid! I have some feelings to resolve, but he put his life on the line for you, and I appreciate how much he means to you."

A person unfamiliar with Christian would not have detected his anxiety saying that. But I noticed it. My darling fifty _still_ worried about my every interaction with another man.

"He _is_ special to me," I admitted, observing an insecure expression cross my husband's face. Even _now_ he needed reassurance. Something about that saddened me. "I consider Luke the big brother I never had. He's been there for me. I can rely on him, and I trust him to protect Teddy. Jack hurt him for defending us - I need to thank him," I explained, my eyes meeting Christian's.

"You think of him fraternally?" my husband asked as though he were trying the idea on for size.

"I do," I admitted. "Like you, I consider Elliot Teddy's uncle. But I see Luke in much the same way."

I let Christian mull it over for a while.

"He put his life on the line for me," I tried to explain. "Not just that night. He does it every day. I want to visit him and tell him how much I appreciate it."

"He was looking after you and Teddy," Christian murmured.

"That's right," I agreed, knowing I didn't need to argue. I'd tell him how I saw things, and that was enough.

* * *

"You know, Mia might have a point about a sip and see," I mused as we sat down to lunch. Despite doing little all morning, it had tired me.

Christian's fork stopped, poised between his plate and his mouth. "Seriously?"

"I was checking my emails earlier, and so many people want to meet Teddy. If he and I hadn't been abducted, we probably would have held one…"

"You know how I feel about people we don't know well in our space," Christian grumbled. Christian had transformed in the year we'd been together, but that hadn't changed. Escala was his sanctuary – the one place he could be himself. As such, he limited access here to all except our closest family and friends.

"I do. Which is why I thought we could hold it at Grey House? Not a free for all – but it would get a lot of the obligatory visits over and done with in one hit? Especially the GEH staff and business partners. Otherwise they'll be obliged to visit us here."

Christian nodded, continuing with Gail's delicious Tagliatelle ai Funghi. "I'll get Andrea to set it up. How about a morning tea on Tuesday?"

"That will be perfect. And later in the week, I'd like to take Teddy to SIP to show him off there."

As I expected, Christian immediately tensed.

"I'd prefer you stay at home… or they can come to the GEH get together."

"Yes, you would, but Teddy and I can't stay locked in your ivory tower forever Christian, and I can't expect everyone from SIP to come to GEH. You're their big boss so everyone would be obliged to come. I don't want that. I just want to show Teddy to my closest workmates." I moved my chair closer to Christian and ran my fingers through his unruly hair. "We need to carry on with our lives, and that includes showing my workmates our son."

"Easier said than done. The media are all over the place, trying to catch a glimpse of you and Teddy."

"Then why not give them what they want?" I asked.

"What do you mean? If we go down there, we'll be mobbed!"

"What about we give an interview? You said it yourself – they all want to see me and Teddy. If we give an interview, then it's all out there."

Christian paused considering my words. "I do owe Eamon Kavanagh…"

"Kate's dad?" I asked, wondering when he and Christian had met, and why my husband was indebted to him.

"He stopped by when you were abducted. It was thanks to him all the news outlets continued to run your abduction as headline news in case someone saw something, and it prompted their memory. An exclusive television interview would be a good way to repay him… And it would remove the public speculation and conjecture about what happened."

"Where and when?" I asked. When I'd suggested an interview, I'd meant for the _newspaper_ , but a televised interview made sense. Interest in my abduction was national – hence the sizable media presence camped outside Escala. An article in the Seattle Times would not cut it, this time.

"It would be easiest to do it here, and what about Saturday? That way the press might ease off so we can enjoy our family get together on Sunday?"

"Could it be organized by then?"

"I think they'd have a team here and set up in ten minutes if I let them," Christian said with a chuckle. "A television interview might be invasive, though?"

"You could make it a condition we approve the interview before it airs?" I suggested. "We'd probably need to for legal reasons around the abduction, anyway?"

Christian looked thoughtful. "I'll call Eamon after lunch and see what he has to say."

"Kate will be pissed if a film crew and the viewing public sees Teddy before she gets a chance to. And that's not to mention my mother and Mia!" I warned.

"I hadn't considered that," my husband admitted. "How angry will they be?"

"Not hear the end of it for _months_ angry," I predicted.

"What if you had Kate over to coach you on how to answer media questions, Mia could help with your makeup and wardrobe and your mother can help with Teddy?"

"That might work. Carrick will probably be fine with seeing us on the Sunday, and maybe Daddy can come up afterward Saturday afternoon to stay before Sunday's get together?"

"Whatever you want, baby," Christian replied, smiling at me. "Do you have a preference who interviews us?"

"Not really. Just no one trashy. I'd like someone I can relate to."

"Leave it with me. I'll see who Eamon suggests."

* * *

"OPRAH?!"

"She's willing to fly in to do the interview. The abduction is big news, baby… Every news outfit in the country wants to get the scoop."

"But she's… She's so… She's _OPRAH!"_

I'd always respected Oprah as a journalist. I liked the way she was insightful yet respectful. She wasn't afraid to ask the hard questions, but she did it with a dignity and grace I appreciated. I just never imagined doing anything worthy of an Oprah interview.

"As soon as I proposed an interview, Eamon suggested Oprah. He said she'd set the right tone. She has her own network, but he called her then called me back to say they'd hammered out a deal," Christian explained. "It would be here, and the kidnapping would only be part of it."

"What would the rest be about?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"People want to learn more about us," Christian explained. "Eamon said Oprah will send over her suggested interview structure, but from what he said, she suggested we start out with my background and how I built GEH, then move onto how we met and our wedding, then she wanted to talk about the abduction and Teddy, and we could finish by talking about our charitable work. It would be a great opportunity to talk about you joining the board of Coping Together and highlight the work GEH is doing in Darfur and other areas of extreme hunger."

I nodded. What Christian was outlining didn't sound too bad? And hell. It was _Oprah!_

"We don't have to do this," Christian stated, staring at me. "If it's too much or too soon…?"

"What does the GEH PR team say?" I asked.

"They say it should get the press off our backs, and they said it might help 'humanize' me a bit." Christian looked embarrassed. Before I came along Christian was notorious for giving few interviews, those he did focusing entirely on GEH. Christian, the man, was an enigma. "My life has done a 180 since you came along. Before I was just a young guy running a company. Now I am a man in love with a wife and a new son. Apparently, we're a modern-day fairytale…"

"Like Cinderella?" I half joked, thinking there was more than an element of truth in it. An ordinary girl plucked out of obscurity by a handsome prince charming.

"More like Beauty and the Beast," Christian replied archly, still prepared to always believe the worst of himself.

* * *

"You're going to meet _Oprah?!"_

Mia was squealing so loudly I had to hold the phone a foot from my ear.

"She will be here at ten tomorrow morning," I said, nervous now I was telling people. It had seemed like a good idea, but now I was telling the family, the enormity of the situation was becoming apparent to me. "I need Kate and you to help me," I forged on before Mia got offended Oprah would see Teddy before she did. "You need to help me chose what to wear, and Kate can guide me about how to answer questions."

"You want us to come over?"

"Can you?" I asked. "The media are _crazy_ camped out here, but I have an idea how to sneak you in…"

Once I'd run through the arrangements with Mia, I asked her to pass the phone to Mom. I assumed she'd want to come over and meet Oprah and help with Teddy, but I was wrong. She said while she was dying to hold Theodore, she'd be out of her element with a film crew and in the presence of a celebrity, and she'd wait to visit us privately on Sunday. It was a big change from her behavior when she'd first visited Christian and me in Seattle. It looks like we'd all grown as a result of those experiences!

After ringing off from Bellevue, I placed a call to Kate. If I had been star struck about the prospect of meeting Oprah, it was nothing compared to Kate. Despite being a big name in the media industry, Eamon had only met Oprah a handful of times, and never with Kate. To say meeting Oprah excited my best friend was the understatement of the century.

"She's an _amazing_ woman, Ana. She won a full scholarship to Tennessee State, was Miss. Black Nashville and Miss. Tennessee, then she started at CBS as the first African American female co-anchor on the evening news all while she was still at college!"

"I didn't know that," I admitted, becoming more alarmed by the second. Why would someone so accomplished want to interview _me_?

"I can't believe we're going to meet her and she's coming to your home," Kate prattled on, unaware of my distress. "She's the most highly paid journalist and entertainer in the world…"

"I've got to go, Kate. Teddy's crying and needs to feed. Mia will fill you in on how to get here tomorrow," I said before hanging up the phone, dropping it beside me on the sofa and taking a few shaky breaths.

"Ana?" Christian was at my side in a second.

"Oprah… she will be here in our _home!_ Oh my God, Christian! She's so accomplished and intelligent and I can't believe I agreed to this!"

"Shh baby. She's human, just like the rest of us, and I've heard she's lovely and a true professional. There's nothing to stress about."

Christian took me in his arms and rocked me gently, calming me down sufficiently to bring me out of the library to the great room where we were met with a scene of organized panic. Gail was cooking up a storm, tray after tray of delicate biscuits cooling on the kitchen counter.

"Mr. Grey, Ana? Have you decided where to hold the interview? Once I know where you plan to converse with Ms. Winfrey, I'll have suitable floral arrangements brought in, and the area prepared to look its finest.

That nearly caused another melt down. Doing his best to calm me a second time, Christian and I walked through the main areas of Escala, eventually deciding on the library. It was the place I was most comfortable, the sofas in there were grouped in a conversational arrangement, and because it was more furnished than the great room, it looked more intimate and homey.

Returning to the great room, we told Gail our decision. She smiled, promising the library would be as shiny as a new pin by the morning. It was always spotless, so I wasn't too concerned about that.

"Will Ms. Winfrey be staying for lunch?" Gail asked. "And do we have an idea of how large her team will be?"

"She will lunch with us, and I have a list of who will accompany her," Christian said, completely oblivious to Gail's increasing distress. "There's a list of dietary requirements too."

As Christian walked to his study to get the pertinent information, I regarded Gail's pale face.

"Order in for the crew," I said to Gail. "For us as well if needs be. Whatever you need."

"I'll manage," Gail said, still looking a little panicked. "I don't suppose you've decided whether you'll entertain here or go to Bellevue on Sunday?" she asked, her voice betraying her nerves.

"We'll go to Bellevue," I announced, watching Gail's face relax a little. "I'll call Grace to tell her now."


	13. Chapter 13

"You didn't say she was arriving by _helicopter,"_ Kate hissed to Ana as a white craft approached Escala, landing on the roof.

"I didn't know," she replied, turning to glare at me.

"Sorry, baby. Oprah is arriving by helicopter," I said, smirking at my wife, sister, and sister-in-law to be. "With the press downstairs it was easier for her to fly in. Eamon will get his guys on the ground spread the word Oprah's getting an exclusive…"

"So why did _we_ have to sneak in with the flowers in the back of an organic butcher's truck?" Mia asked, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Just lucky, I guess," I laughed. It had worked so well for our wedding, Neil from Brilliant Bayside Blooms was happy to sneak Mia and Kate in to the Escala basement alongside the numerous floral arrangements Gail had ordered for the apartment. Once Neil had discovered _Oprah_ was visiting, he insisted on staying to style the bouquets in each room, so they would present to perfection.

Gail had been running around all morning. Usually unflappable, she'd banned everyone from the great room, the kitchen and particularly the library. She'd even brought Ana and me breakfast in bed, something we rarely indulged in. I had planned to breakfast in the great room as usual, but Ana insisted we instead eat in our bedroom, explaining Gail wanted us all out from underfoot as she made her final preparations.

After breakfast, Mia and Kate arrived, coming upstairs and all but pushing me out of our bedroom as they centered their attention on dressing Ana and Teddy. I'd stood in the upstairs landing, waiting for Gail to show Neil with the flowers through to the library before I tip toed downstairs toward my study. Taylor busted me half-way across the great room, but I'd held my finger to my lips indicating he should be silent. We'd heard Gail's voice approaching, presumably speaking with Neil. Wordlessly Taylor had pointed to my study, and we took off across the pristine clean marble, stepping inside and closing the doors before they had the opportunity to bust us.

I didn't like to think Taylor and I had been _hiding_ – but we found things to do to kill an hour or so while Ana and Gail prepared. Half an hour before Oprah was due to arrive, Ana called me to come upstairs so she could help me decide what to wear. I cautiously opened the doors into the great room, Taylor standing beside me, when Gail spotted us.

"Excuse me. Ana wants me upstairs," I'd muttered, pretending not to notice how Gail's eyes narrowed slightly as we came out from our hiding place. "Taylor? Can you please go upstairs to the helipad ready to greet Ms. Winfrey and her team?"

"Thanks, boss," Taylor had hissed under his breath as we took off in separate directions, sparing ourselves a dressing down from his wife.

Upstairs Ana looked a vision in a long fluttery patterned dress. Light and airy, it was feminine and pretty. Mia was holding Teddy who was wearing a blue outfit that worked in with what Ana was wearing. I'd suggested I change into a suit only to be informed it was too formal for an interview like this. Mia ordered me to change into a pair of chinos she'd selected before being forced to model no less than half a dozen blue shirts in various shades.

"You want to _coordinate_ but not match," Mia had explained.

"Does it matter?!" I'd snapped. "No one will be looking at what we're wearing!"

Kate had rolled her eyes, fishing an iPad out of her oversized bag, loading a couple of browser tabs with websites. Sure enough, there was a site about Seattle fashion with pages for Ana and me. There was even an as yet largely unpopulated section for Theodore Grey. _Crazy!_

Declared 'perfect' by Mia, we were waiting in the master suite upstairs when Taylor called to say Ms. Winfrey's helicopter had been spotted, and she would be with us momentarily. Accordingly, Kate, Mia, Ana and I moved downstairs to the great room, Gail standing beside the elevator ready to greet Oprah and her team.

* * *

Ana had been nervous when Oprah arrived, but a consummate professional, and a genuinely nice lady, the media celebrity soon had my wife and my staff at ease. Mia wanted to stay to 'keep an eye on Teddy' which I nixed, but Kate stuck around as an extra set of hands, watching to see the behind the scenes of how a living legend conducted an interview. The sound and lighting technicians set up quickly, so by the time Oprah had enjoyed a cup of tea, one of Gail's delicious biscuits, and a trip upstairs to admire a sleeping Teddy it was time to get into it.

As we'd discussed, the interview started with my early years and setting up GEH. For the first time, I outlined my personal reasons for wanting to make sure no child ever went hungry, and my personal drive to make sure I never again experienced poverty. Ana sitting by my side, it was easy to reveal my past. Known only to a handful, until now, with my wife beside me I could talk about it without pain and put it where it belonged. Behind me.

Oprah was brilliant, mentioning aspects of her own past, subtly identifying herself as a survivor. I thought it might be hard to open up, but she was surprisingly easy to talk to, skillfully including Ana, even when we were discussing aspects of my past.

Once we moved into the second part of the interview, she spoke more with Ana, teasing from her the story of how we met and fell in love, and previously unheard details from our wedding and the difficulties Ana had experienced getting used to an entirely different way of living.

"It was a learning curve. Christian was my first boyfriend. I'd just graduated college, moved to a new city and started a new job. You could say I was learning on all fronts," Ana admitted with a blush and a pretty giggle.

"And I get the sense Christian was pretty intense pursuing you?"

"That's true," Ana said her eyes meeting mine as she squeezed my hand. "He left me in no doubt he wanted a relationship with me."

"I'm a man who knows what he wants," I replied, forgetting Oprah and the cameras as I stared at my wife. The mother of my child. "I knew the second you walked into my office I wanted to get to know you better. And every time I saw you, I wanted to know you more. We were only days in, and I was certain you were it for me. It's like something made us to be together."

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Oprah asked me, smiling benevolently at where Ana and I sat on the sofa.

"I do now," I replied, bringing Ana's hand to my lips.

* * *

Legal had a field day about what we could, and couldn't, say about the abduction plus had insisted on checking the final interview before it aired. The last thing we wanted was Jack getting an unfair advantage at trial because of anything we disclosed. While us had reported Jack's name, and his connection to Ana in the news, we elected not to divulge those details in this interview, only mentioning the abductor was someone with a connection to both of us.

Teddy had woken just before that part of the interview started, so Oprah suggested we break so Ana could feed, then we'd reconvene.

"I was surprised when Eamon called to suggest I interview America's youngest and most reclusive billionaire," Oprah commented as we stood in the great room, chatting while we waited for my wife and son. "I'd heard you're private and don't give interviews?"

"That's true. But then I met Anastasia, and everything changed. _I_ changed. I still value our privacy, but the PR team think an interview might make the press lay off. After everything that's happened, I'll do whatever I can to make this time as easy as I can for Ana."

"You adore her, don't you?" Oprah asked with a smile.

"My wife and son are _everything_ to me," I agreed with a smile.

"She seems to handle it well. Few women could cope with having their first child, an abduction, then a national interview only a few days later…"

"I don't think it's hit her, yet. I'm waiting for when it does – in the meantime I'm trying to keep her mind off things and keep things as normal as possible. Well – as normal as things get for us," I smirked.

When we reconvened, Ana cuddling a fed and changed Teddy, Oprah steered us through discussion about the abduction. Elegantly avoiding questions about the specifics, she instead focussed on how we'd felt, the support we'd received from our families and friends, and our joy when we reunited. To her credit, she handled the segment with aplomb and discretion, something I was truly grateful for. I'd worried talking about it in such detail might distress Ana, but other than a few teary-eyed moments, she'd handled it well.

Teddy woke toward the end of the final segment, so Ana passed him over to me as she talked about Coping Together and the work they were doing rehabilitating parents and reuniting families. Ana's commitment to the cause was palpable so Oprah ended it there.

"I can see family is important to you both. Thank you, Christian and Ana for letting me visit with yours." Oprah smiled at the camera before declaring it a wrap.

"So, you're Eamon's daughter?" Oprah said standing up and paying attention to Kate for the first time. I'd insisted Kate ask Oprah's permission to observe the interview, and she'd done so, surprising me by staying in the background and being inconspicuous.

"Also my best friend and soon to be sister-in-law," Ana explained, using the edge of the settee to help herself up and walk over to wrap her arm around Kate's waist. "Kate and I met at college and have been best friends for years. She was meant to interview Christian, but when she got the flu, I stepped in."

"It was a blessing in disguise," Kate said with a nervous grin. "Ana clicked with Christian, and I met Elliot, his brother. We're getting married in June."

* * *

Lunch turning out to be a surprising relaxed, low-key affair. Kate stayed, but surprised us all by listening more than speaking. Oprah chatted with ease on a variety of topics from the stock market, politics, through to the must-read books of the season. Ana and I were both sorry to see her leave and planned to take her up on her invitation to look her up if we found ourselves in Chicago.

With a proposed edited version of the interview promised within twelve hours, Oprah and her team departed, again by helicopter, accompanied by a large bag of Gail's delicious homemade cookies. I saw everyone breathe a sigh of relief as the media celebrity left. The interview and lunch had been a resounding success!

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey? What can I interest you in for dinner?" Gail asked. She was tired, but I didn't want to offend by mentioning it.

"Gail? I _really_ fancy takeout pizza… We haven't had any in _so_ long. It's ok if you have dinner planned, but if not would you mind if we ordered in? Daddy will be here soon, and pizza is his favorite… It's been such a busy day; why don't you ask Taylor and the security staff to join us?" my wife interjected before I had a chance to suggest anything. I didn't take a detective to notice the look of relief that crossed my exhausted housekeeper's face, or the appreciative expression on Taylor's face as he regarded his wife.

"If that's what you'd like Mrs. Grey," Gail replied, "I'll order a selection. Do you have any requests?"

"One or two without pepperoni," Ana requested, smiling kindly at Gail, "since I'm breastfeeding. And Daddy will enjoy a meat supreme." I smirked as I watched my woman settle everything with our housekeeper, guest and security team. Ana's innate ability to read how other people were feeling was something I truly valued about her.

* * *

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor said, standing up after wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. He'd been sitting at the table when his meal was interrupted by a phone call. "A moment?"

Ana was happily engaged speaking with Kate and Ray, the latter cuddling Teddy, so I nodded, snagging another slice as I followed Taylor across to my office.

"I've just spoken with the FBI," he explained apologetically. "The District Attorney has spoken with Ms. Ilyard, and they're about to cut her a deal."

"A _deal?!_ But she was involved in abducting Ana and Teddy!" I shouted, completely losing my cool.

"I _understand_ that, sir," Taylor placated. "However, without Ms. Ilyard's testimony, the case against Hyde is not as strong as they'd like. They've determined Ms. Ilyard is not a threat to anyone, so they'd rather cut her a deal to put Hyde away where he belongs."

"What _sort_ of deal?" I spluttered, honestly outraged at anyone associated with Ana and Teddy's disappearance escaping the fullest punishment available by law.

"It hasn't been fully outlined. Probably a suspended sentence, home detention and community service."

"SHE DRUGGED MY WIFE!" I shouted. "She abducted Ana and my child!"

"Millie's not a danger to anyone," my wife's voice declared, stepping into the study and closing the door behind her. I didn't appreciate how loud I'd been speaking, because Ana must have heard me, even out there. "She doesn't deserve your censure, Christian. She needs our pity! Things only happened because she was lonely, and no one looked in on her. Had anyone paid her the least bit of attention, they would have seen Jack for what he was and stopped him!"

"He _hurt_ you," I pleaded. "I might never have seen you again!"

"Christian! I understand you're angry, but I _was_ _there!_ I saw what he did to her! Jack manipulated Millie. He tricked and controlled her, but as soon as I was sick and had a decent chance to speak with her, she rang the local police to help Teddy and me. I _know_ you were on the way by then, but imagine if you _hadn't_ been?" Ana stared at me reproachfully. "You told me he had hurt others at SIP? _Professional_ women who were still silenced and controlled by him? If my message hadn't got through that would have been _me._ You can't discount Millie's actions just because you were already on the way. If Millie _hadn't_ rung the police, it might have been _Teddy_ and me who ended up suffering! Millie was scared of Jack, but she still went against him to help Teddy and me."

My wife and I stared at one another with enmity.

"Who are you _really_ angry at, Christian? Jack – who drugged and tried to rape me before waiting months while orchestrating this whole sick scenario to abduct Teddy and me? Or Millie; a lonely, simple-minded young woman who wasn't able to recognize what a manipulative bastard Hyde is?"

Hearing my wife spell it out that way, I was unsure. She had a point; I _hadn't_ been there and had we not already been on the way, and Millie had not called, Ana could have died.

"So what do you suggest?" I growled, embarrassed to be asking for guidance when I'd previously been so certain about how to deal with things.

"Let them offer Millie a deal," Ana cooed, walking across my study to slip her arms around me. _"She_ isn't the enemy. She never was. It's _Jack_. And anything that makes him suffer more? Well I'm all for it!"

"You're sure this is what you want?" I checked.

"I'm certain," my kind-hearted wife replied. While I didn't necessarily agree with Ana's decision, I appreciated a deal for Millie was worth it if it guaranteed jail time for Jack.

* * *

"How are you doing, son?" Ray asked, stepping into my study. Ana and Kate were talking as Ana nursed in our bedroom before putting Teddy down for the night. They hadn't had a good chance to catch up, so I was leaving them to it.

"I'm ok," I said, pouring my father-in-law a scotch before pouring one for myself.

"You don't look ok," Ray said abruptly. "You look like a man with the weight of the world on your shoulders."

I raised my eyebrows. Trust Ray to cut through all the bullshit and say what needed to be said.

"You saw him, and how easily he took them. It might have ended very differently. I want to wrap them both in cotton wool and let no one near them again," I admitted.

Ray snorted indecorously. "Ain't no way Annie will ever let that happen," he predicted. "You've got them back safe and well. Don't give _him_ the satisfaction of winning by living your lives in fear."

I nodded. What Ray said made sense on a rational level, however my subconscious felt differently.

"The idea of them going out somewhere alone scares me," I said, finally putting my fears into words. "No matter _how_ much security they have."

"It's something you will have to get used to," Ray replied. "Not just as a husband but as a parent. The first time Teddy asks to borrow your car, you'll sit there by the front window counting down the seconds until he's due back. You'll do the same on his first date."

"How do you manage it without losing your shit?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Teach him well, make sure he knows how to protect himself and make sure he knows you trust him and that no matter what he does, even if he does bad, you'll always have his back."

* * *

 _Sorry for the delay with this and thanks for sticking with me. Today we had to put my beloved pet of nearly 15 years down. Tough times._

 _Anyway - thanks for taking the time to read and if you're feeling generous leave me a review - I could use something to make me smile :/_

 _And as a thanks for your patience, I've put a pic of the dress Ana wore in her interview with Oprah up on my writing page. Feel free to check it out if you want to get an idea of what I saw her wearing:_

 _www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters_


	14. Chapter 14

As promised, Oprah's team had the first edit of the interview over first thing Sunday morning. I didn't want to see it, but Christian insisted, so the two of us ended up sitting and watching it in the media room as I nursed Teddy. It was a good chance to feed when my father was not around. Ray wasn't a prude, but I'd noted the way he'd turn away and avoid eye contact when I was nursing my son. While he adored being a grandfather, I appreciated he struggled with _that_ aspect of me being a mother.

Overall, I didn't _hate_ the interview, but there was one point where I scrunched my nose weirdly that I wanted removed. Christian insisted it was cute. _I_ insisted it went.

Despite the early hour, legal were assembled at Grey House watching simultaneously. Other than a small part from the abduction section they vetoed, they were ok to go with Oprah's proposed edit.

"Do you think it will help?" I asked, checking out Christian as he played with our son, bouncing him gently and pulling over-exaggerated faces. Teddy was milk-drunk and didn't seem too interested in his Daddy's actions, but that didn't deter my husband.

"It better. They're already running the promos for tonight. If those fuckers don't back off, I'll hire a hundred security and enforce a mile-wide exclusion zone around Escala!"

"Christian!" I hissed, both at the possibility of such an over the top action and his language. "You need to stop swearing around our son! I don't want his first word to be, well… _you know!"_

"He's not yet two weeks old," Christian smirked, rolling his eyes at me, "I don't think he'll be picking anything up, yet."

"Still. You need to rein it in," I insisted.

"Are you going to make a swear jar, Mrs. Grey?" he teased, raising his eyebrows at me. "Make sure you warn me, so I can stock up on hundreds."

I glowered at my husband, knowing he was right. A monetary deterrent would be of absolutely _no_ use with him.

"No… I am going to issue you with a red card. Every time you swear in front of our son, you'll get a time out."

"Like in soccer?"

" _Exactly_ like in soccer, Mr. Grey. If you get a red card, then you're out of play for twenty-four hours," I said giving my husband my best no-nonsense stare.

"You _wouldn't?!"_ Christian whined when he caught my meaning, staring at me aghast.

"Just try me," I challenged, raising my eyebrows and cocking my head with a determined grin. "I mean it, Christian! I won't let my son learn to have a potty-mouth!"

"A _potty-mouth?!"_ he snapped. "What does that even mean?!"

"You're a smart guy; figure it out," I replied, lifting Teddy from him and wandering out to the great room, finding Ray seated at the table there.

"Here's Papa Ray!" I cooed, handing our sleepy son over to my Daddy before heading into the kitchen to cook us all a light breakfast. After the stress of yesterday, I'd insisted Gail and Taylor have the entire day off, so I was on breakfast duty this morning.

* * *

"What time are we leaving for Bellevue?" I asked Christian who was sulking over his breakfast after my earlier announcement.

"Mom said lunch, so everyone else is arriving at twelve, but to come over whenever we're ready. I hear Carla has been particularly vocal about wanting to meet her grandson properly."

I mentally groaned. Mom had only seen Teddy during the trip back from Boeing Field. Pretty much everyone, other than Carrick and Elliot, had spent more time with him than she had.

"Perhaps you should head over soon?" Ray suggested. "Your mother will want to spend time with you both."

"Ok," I agreed. "I'll go get changed. Daddy? Do you want to ride with us?"

"Thanks, Annie, but I have something I need to do in town. I'll leave straight from Bellevue to Montesano, so I'll meet you at Carrick and Grace's around twelve or twelve-thirty."

Smiling at my father, I took Teddy upstairs to change him and dress myself. I intentionally dressed him in an outfit Mom had purchased. No one else would care, but it was the type thing my mother would notice. Placing Teddy securely in the middle of our bed, I stepped into the dressing room, choosing a billowy skirt and teaming it with a nursing singlet and a cardigan. Checking myself out in the mirror I didn't look too bad. My hips were wider than they once were, and my stomach had yet to return to its pre-pregnancy shape, but all things considered, I was doing ok.

"Ready to go?" Christian asked, stepping through into our bedroom and wrapping his arms around me from behind. Placing little kisses on the side of my neck, my husband's breathing was raspy. "Four and a half weeks to go," he grumbled.

"You have a one-track mind, Mr. Grey," I teased him. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about that aspect of my recovery. Right now, I was so busy adjusting to being a Mom, and finding my way after the abduction. Thoughts about my duties as a wife had slipped by the wayside. But sex had always been our thing, so I shouldn't be surprised Christian was missing it.

"You'd have a one-track mind too, if you were married to a woman as good looking as mine is," he retorted.

"Hmm – are you suggesting I should try batting for the other team?" I joked.

Christian growled possessively in my ear before pushing his erection hard against my ass. "No. You're all mine, Mrs. Grey. Don't you forget it!"

"Never," I moaned, spinning in his arms and allowing him to kiss me possessively.

* * *

"He's so _big_ now!" Mom said sadly, intercepting us near the front door, scooping Teddy out of his car seat capsule and taking him through into the sitting room. He was still sleeping but was due to wake any time now. I noticed everyone else backed off, giving Carla first dibs with her grandson.

The plan had been for Mom to come to Seattle a week before Teddy arrived and stay with us for a week or so afterward. Jack's actions had put a spanner in those plans! Mom had stayed at Escala while we'd been abducted, but once we'd been recovered, she was shunted off to Bellevue to stay with Grace and Carrick while Teddy and I settled in at home. Now her time in Seattle was nearly at an end, and only now was she was getting to cuddle her grandson. She had good reason to feel slighted.

I followed Mom into Grace's front room, followed by Christian and Reynolds; the latter dropping off Teddy's enormous baby bag. Not that we need have bothered – Mia had confided in me yesterday that Grace had a full nursery setup for Teddy at Bellevue, complete with every conceivable item he might need.

"He's still tiny, Mom," I reassured her before going over to kiss Grace and Carrick hello.

"Dad? Got a moment?" Christian asked, canting his head toward Carrick's office, no doubt to inform him about Millie's deal with the DA, and new information Barney and Welsh had on Jack. Christian hadn't gone into detail, but I understood it involved his former assistants at SIP, so I had a good enough idea what it was. Christian would tell me if I asked, but at this stage I didn't really want to know.

"Sure, son," Carrick replied, following Christian from the room leaving Mom, Grace and me.

"He's looking wonderful," Grace smiled, sitting beside Mom and beaming at Teddy. "But he needs a check-up soon. I'll give him a preliminary check over later today if you'd like, but I can schedule an appointment with one of my colleagues? Maybe Denise Blaine? She works out of the same rooms as me, and she's an excellent Pediatrician. Her books are closed, but she's prepared to see Teddy."

"You don't want to take care of him?" I asked, a little surprised. I'd assumed Grace would be the one taking care of Teddy.

"I'll give an opinion if asked, and if I'm concerned about something, I'll tell you, but it's best Teddy has his own doctor who isn't related to him. Sometimes you can miss something if you're too close, and you and Christian need to ask questions and make your own decisions without involving family."

"Dr. Blaine is the one you'd recommend?"

"Yes. She's who I'd choose for my three if they were children, now. I can call her now and request an appointment if you'd like? She consults Monday through Wednesday in the rooms. Is there a day that suits?"

I thought about it. Tuesday was the morning tea at Grey House, and I'd earmarked Wednesday to spend all day with Mom as she was flying back to Savannah that evening.

"Tomorrow would be great, if she has a spot? Christian isn't going in to work tomorrow, and he'd like to be there. Maybe we could visit Luke in hospital then, too?"

The press had certainly eased off since it became known we'd given a 'tell all' interview to Oprah. Sure, there were still paparazzi near the entry to the underground garage at Escala, but it was nothing like what it had been when we'd first got back. Wanting to strike while the iron was hot, and the viewing public still interested, Eamon had scheduled the interview with Oprah to air at 7:30 tonight. I hoped to be back at Escala to watch it in the privacy of our own space, however I suspected the chances of that happening were low.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd be here until later?" Mia announced, bowling into the sitting room with her usual overexuberance. "I wouldn't have gone out if I knew you were bringing my nephie over early!"

If Mia thought she was getting a Teddy cuddle any time soon, she had another thing coming!

"Mom hasn't held Teddy, yet," I said, raising my eyebrows meaningfully. "We wanted to come early, so she'd have time with him."

"Good idea," Mia said, for once getting the subtext. "I was out for breakfast with Lily. She's just back from a month in the Bahamas. You should _see_ her suntan although I think she's put on weight from all the cocktails! Anyway, they barely had anything on the news there about the abduction, so she wasn't sure if it really happened."

"I don't know why you waste your time on her," Christian said acerbically stepping back into the sitting room with Carrick, hearing the last of Mia's declaration. "She has a small mind and not enough to occupy it."

"Christian!" Grace rebuked, but not without a small pull at the side of her lips that suggested she didn't entirely disagree with her son's assessment of her daughter's friend.

"I hope you didn't tell her anything you shouldn't?" Christian checked sternly. Lily was not known for her intelligence _or_ discretion.

"I told her that it happened, that you were beside yourself, and that Ana and Teddy are home safely now. She _begged_ to come to lunch today so she could pass on her best wishes herself." Mia rolled her eyes, knowing Lily was _still_ carrying a torch for my husband, despite the fact he was a married man now with a child.

"What a surprise," Christian growled in disgust, sitting beside me on the sofa and draping his arm around me.

I filled Christian in about the potential of a Pediatrician visit on Monday, along with a visit to Sawyer. Christian didn't necessarily like the latter, but since we'd be at the hospital anyway, there was no legitimate reason to deny me.

"Please don't wear yourself out," he grumbled, but otherwise kept his peace.

"I won't, I promise. Depending on what time Dr. Blaine can see us, I thought I'd spend the rest of the day with Mom at Escala sorting Teddy's clothes."

Mom smile, confirmation enough that she approved of that as a plan.

"Denise can see you at nine-thirty tomorrow morning," Grace said coming back into the room holding her cell. "Does that suit?"

"That would be perfect," I announced, Grace relaying my confirmation.

"Mom? Christian and I will take Teddy to the hospital for a checkup, then visit my security Luke who was injured in the abduction. I'll get one of the security team to pick you up and we can spend the afternoon together at Escala."

Our plans for tomorrow made, Mom eventually relinquished Teddy to Carrick who appeared thrilled to get a look in. He was holding Teddy when the latter opened his eyes, looking around him curiously.

"He has your eyes," Carrick commented in wonder, staring at Teddy then Christian.

"Most babies' eyes are gray when they're born, Cary," Grace said fondly, looking over Carrick's shoulder at their grandson. "Although those are quite clear. Often they're murky if they're going to change color."

"I hope he has Anastasia's eyes," Christian said, turning to face me. "They're the most beautiful eyes in the world."

"I don't know about that," I teased. "I think they're going to stay gray. Face it, Christian, our son is your mini me!"

"A mini me who needs to be changed," Carrick said with a grimace, handing Teddy over to his Daddy to do the honors.

* * *

"… so do you think you could make it sometime next week?" Kate asked. I tuned back in, looking at Kate's hopeful face. "I know you've been through so much, but if I'm going to get them made in time, I really need to decide on a style."

Since Elliot and Kate arrived for lunch, the talk had been about nothing other than their upcoming nuptials. With three months to go, Kate was almost obsessed with making it the social event of the season. To be fair, a union between the Greys and the Kavanaghs was a big deal. Anyone who was anyone would be there. Originally just tipping two-hundred, the guest list was now closer to three. The main details had been locked down for months, however in concession to my changing shape, Kate had agreed to hold off ordering the bridesmaid and matron of honor dresses until after Teddy arrived. My young man here, the hiatus was now apparently over.

"Kate, Ana has just given birth. The last thing she needs is to be dragging Teddy around while she tries on dresses," Christian snapped.

Kate inhaled, and I could tell they were about to get into it. Her temper fractious since she'd started wedding planning, it was getting worse as things went along.

"What about Thursday morning?" I suggested, slightly alarmed at how my days were filling up. Initially I'd wondered what I'd _do_ all day at home with a new baby. Now it looked like I'd hardly ever be home.

"That would be _perfect,_ thanks Steele," Kate replied giving Christian an arch, smug glance. "I've already picked which shop, so you won't need to _drag_ Teddy around anywhere."

She named the same boutique I'd used for my wedding. Not far from SIP, I considered a quick visit there after dress shopping.

"Hey Chrissy? Wanna go downstairs and get thrashed on the X-Box? It's never too soon for your son to see you cry like a pussy," Elliot stated.

"What Lelliot? Don't want to stay here and listen to more _wedding planning?"_ Christian retorted, referring to Elliot's glaze-eyed expression.

"Dude seriously, save me… _Anything_ but more fucking wedding planning!"

Kate glared at Elliot's lack of enthusiasm as Christian smirked.

"Elliot! No swearing around Teddy!" I growled.

"Yeah watch it, Elliot," Christian admonished, suddenly serious "otherwise she'll tell Kate about the red cards…"

"Red cards?" Kate asked her ears pricking up.

"Like in soccer…" I blushed as my husband and his brother fled the room, taking Teddy with them.

* * *

"Wake up, beautiful. The interview will start soon."

I opened my bleary eyes, staring around Christian's old bedroom in confusion. I'd fed Teddy and put him down for a nap before coming in here for a quick lie-down myself.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost three hours. Mom and Carla kept looking in on Teddy, and he's ok. You looked so tired, I didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks. I don't know why I'm so weary. It's been a big few days, I guess."

"You're doing too much," Christian admonished, climbing on the bed behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist. "You need to rest more."

"Hmm," I murmured non-committally. "Is everyone still here?"

"Yes. Kate's bending Mia's ear about the wedding. Our mothers are drinking tea and discussing what Teddy should wear to the wedding. Carrick and Ray got sick of hearing about it, so are sitting with a line each out on the pier, and I've been downstairs listening to Elliot whine about the wedding…"

"I'm sensing a common theme," I joked.

"Elliot can't wait for it to be over," Christian confided. "He said Kate's becoming unbearable and barely discusses anything else."

"Well she's always been tenacious and single-minded," I replied, defending my best friend. Christian snorted in response. They weren't the adjectives he'd use to describe his soon to be sister-in-law.

"Come on. Our son will need your breasts, and then it's time to watch ourselves on the big screen."

I groaned in resignation as Christian helped me up from his bed, going through to his bathroom before walking next door to the nursery Grace had set up.

"Come on little man," I cooed to Teddy who was just waking up. "Time to see Mommy look silly on national television," I grumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

Ana and I sat hand in hand watching our Oprah interview. It had been an odd experience, sitting in beside my family telling the world about things some of which even my siblings had never known. Mia had got teary while Elliot pretended not to be affected but we could tell otherwise. My parents watched on proudly – not much I disclosed was a revelation to them except maybe the earliest aspects of Ana and I dating and perhaps the extent of the charitable work GEH was involved in – both relief wise and infrastructure building. Honestly a little drained afterward, we didn't stay long after the interview concluded.

Carla had suggested she stay with us at Escala until she left for Savannah on Wednesday. Given she'd had so little time with Teddy it made sense, so she joined us on our return trip to Escala. Ana and Carla in the back seat, Teddy sandwiched between them in his capsule, I had to travel in the passenger seat. We were all quiet on the way home, and I was unsurprised to witness Ana asleep before we'd driven five minutes away from Bellevue.

Back at Escala, Carla carried Teddy up while I carried Ana. Reynolds trailed with Carla's luggage. Once inside I took Ana through to our room, Carla following and settling Teddy into his cradle.

"I'll see you in the morning," I whispered to my mother-in-law, surprised to witness her brush hair back from Anastasia's brow, kissing her there lovingly.

"Yes, goodnight Christian," she replied, taking herself off to the guest room that had become 'hers' when she stayed. Teddy was due for his ten o'clock feed in less than an hour, so there was no point undressing. Instead I dimmed the lights and lay beside Ana on our bed, holding her until duty called.

* * *

I hated waking Ana, especially when she looked so exhausted. She'd been up to Teddy three times overnight and even though he settled quickly afterward, it was still a night of broken rest. Thankfully Gail was back on board this morning if the smell emanating from the kitchen was to be believed.

I'd already changed Teddy and diverted him with my pinky finger for as long as I could. Seeing him building up to hungry screams, it was time to wake my wife.

"Hey, baby. Sorry to wake you, but it's morning and our little man wants his Mummy."

The rings under Ana's eyes were dark, but she opened her baby blues with a sweet smile, yawning while she stretched like a cat.

"Give me a moment. I'll just go to the bathroom then I'm all his," she said, rolling out of bed and making her way to our bathroom.

"Any second now, buddy," I told our son, trying to head-off his righteous anger. Without success, I might add.

"Bellowing and wailing when he doesn't get what he wants straight away. I wonder who he gets _that_ from?!" Ana teased, sitting back down in bed and opening her top, discarding a sodden breast pad before reaching for our boy.

"He's the perfect little CEO in training," I said, grinning at the thought of our son in twenty or so years becoming the _next_ Mr. Grey at Grey House.

"Let's master not soiling his diaper first," my wife replied, rolling her eyes at me. If Ana planned to red card me, I had a tally of a _different_ type I intended to keep.

Teddy fed, Ana showered and dressed in a skirt and top, we headed downstairs. As expected, Gail was in her habitual place in the kitchen chatting with Carla who was seated at the breakfast bar.

"Perfect timing," Carla grinned, gulping the last of her coffee. "Anastasia? Pass Theodore here. I'll hold him while you enjoy your breakfast."

Ana handed Teddy over without complaint. Gail might have looked a little put out. She liked to be the one to cuddle Teddy while we breakfasted. Still it was only a day or two longer then we could settle back into things.

"Last night, your mother mentioned Theo and Adele will be over their colds by the end of the week. They both want to see their first great-grandchild." Ana's words were light, but her tone wasn't. My grandparents had both had bad colds over the last week or so. Mom had kept them appraised of Ana and Teddy's disappearance, and recovery, but it was unsurprising they wanted to meet our little man. "We should go see them."

"Let's play it by ear," I said, refusing to add another commitment to Ana's schedule. First Mom needed to clear them to make sure they were virus free. Provided they were, I might instead invite them to morning tea at Escala. They'd only been to my apartment once or twice before. I'd send a driver for them and ask Gail to put on a spread. It could be a nice morning out for my grandparents while putting no additional pressure on Ana.

That reminded me, I needed to check in with Andrea. I'd asked her to arrange touch free anti-bacterial gel stands at each entrance to the GEH meeting hall, as well as an attendant/security to check invites and to make sure no one entered without thoroughly disinfecting their hands. Not that anyone other than Ana, Ros, Gwen or I would get to _hold_ Teddy, of course. Actually, I should add Andrea to that list, too… After so many years working for me, and given her friendship with Ana, she probably expected a cuddle.

I sat down to my egg-white omelet, watching with satisfaction as Anastasia downed her usual granola and yogurt, a slice of bacon, a small serve of scrambled eggs and wilted spinach, and a fresh fruit salad alongside a weak tea and her breastfeeding vitamins. Gail had not mentioned it, but she must have noticed my wife needed more to sustain her now she was feeding our son, and it pleased me she'd provided protein and nutrient-rich extras without being asked.

"Are you ready, baby? We have Dr. Blaine at half-past nine and then afterward we'll visit Sawyer."

Ana smiled. She was keen to see her injured CPO. After a word from Taylor, I'd decided to take Prescott along as our second security officer today instead of one of the new hires. While they both had exemplary credentials, Ana wanted people she knew and trusted beside her when she visited Luke. Besides which, Prescott would appreciate seeing her guarding partner, too.

"I'm good to go," Ana announced, passing the diaper-bag to Prescott who had appeared at the side of the great room beside Taylor. Placing Teddy into his car capsule, and wishing Carla a pleasant morning, we promised to return soon, the five of us headed into the elevator and down to the basement. Ana and I seated on either side of Teddy's seat in the rear of one of the Audis, we clasped hands over the top of him as Taylor whisked us across town to the Seattle Grace Hospital.

* * *

"So despite everything that's happened, Theodore is in perfect health." I sighed a breath of relief. He'd already been checked out in Davison and twice by Mom, but a third opinion comforted me. Ana looked relieved, too. "From here on in, it's deciding on vaccination and circumcision," Dr. Blaine concluded.

"Vaccination yes," Ana declared, looking over the printed schedule the doctor had passed across the desk to us peruse. "But I'm not sure about circumcision. Can you outline the pros and cons?"

I was staggered. Not once had Ana hinted she didn't want our son circumcised. They circumcised _every_ boy, right? I was. Dad and Elliot were, too. I didn't know about Ray, but with his age and military service, it was a good chance he had been. I listened in surprise as my wife drilled Dr. Blaine on the benefits and risks.

"From your questions, I take it you don't want Theodore circumcised?" our doctor asked, looking at me and then Ana.

"How soon do we need to decide?" I checked. I didn't want to have this discussion here and now in front of my mother's friend.

"If you'd like to go ahead, ideally I'd schedule it for Friday. In the first couple of weeks is kindest for the baby. Just so you know, if you go that way, I use a local anesthetic, so your son won't be in any pain."

"Thank you, Dr. Blaine," Ana said faintly, holding Teddy tightly against her chest. Ana didn't need to say anything; I already appreciated this was going to be a massive battle between us.

* * *

"Mr. Grey. Ana." Sawyer's voice greeted us as we stepped into his hospital room. I was thrilled for Ana that Sawyer was sitting up, talking, and could recognize us.

"Luke!" Ana squealed, flying over to his bedside and giving him a huge hug. "I was so worried! When did you wake up?"

"Yesterday," he replied. "If I'd known you were coming, I would have dressed appropriately," he replied, glancing down at his striped pajamas.

"Be grateful boss man sent Gail to get them, or you'd still be in a hospital gown," Prescott teased, stepping into the room alongside us. "I hear they're mighty breezy!"

I was confused; I hadn't tasked Gail with doing that for Sawyer?

"Thanks, Taylor," Sawyer responded, nodding to my head of security. "And please thank Mrs. Taylor, too."

Ahh. They saw _Taylor_ as their boss, not me. Interesting.

"How are you feeling? When will you be able to go home?" Ana asked, sitting at Luke's bedside, Teddy cradled in her arms.

"I'm feeling ok. The doctor said I will probably have headaches for a while, and I'm not allowed to drive a vehicle for a month. I'll probably be here for a few weeks yet, though. I live alone so they won't release me."

The second he said it, I saw where this was heading. Anastasia was so tender-hearted she'd insist Luke stay with us while he recovered. While I'd relaxed a little with the staff since I'd married Ana, having one stay in a guest suite in our apartment was outside my comfort zone. But the guy had been injured protecting my wife and son. Ana, at least, felt there was an obligation. My eyes locked with Taylor's. He knew what I was silently asking, and he nodded slightly.

"About that, Luke. Gail and I thought you might like to stay with us while you recuperate? In the staff quarters at Escala? We have a couple of spare rooms…"

"I wouldn't want to impose," Sawyer replied, although his face lit up at the prospect of getting out of hospital.

"That's a _wonderful_ idea!" Ana beamed happily. "That way Teddy and I can visit you all the time!"

Taylor managed not to grimace and excused himself in the guise of letting the medical staff know Luke had a place to recuperate. And no doubt also to call Gail. I doubted it would thrill my housekeeper to learn she'd be accommodating another member of staff in their personal quarters. Yet one more thing I needed to thank Gail and Taylor for.

Ana allowed Luke to have a quick cuddle of Teddy, taking photos on her phone of 'Uncle Luke.' After half an hour we could all see he was flagging, so made our excuses to leave. Teddy strapped into his car capsule, Prescott carried him back to the SUV walking beside Ana no doubt chatting about Sawyer. I followed a couple of steps behind with Taylor.

"Thanks for that, Taylor. I owe you."

"Yes. You do," Taylor replied.

* * *

"So about circumcision…?" I asked as Ana unclicked Teddy's car seat from the base. Taylor and Prescott were just out of earshot, so now was as good a time as any.

"You want to talk about that _now?"_ Ana asked, her brows raised in surprise.

"Well I'd like to talk about it sometime," I retorted, "preferably not in the presence of your mother!"

"What's wrong with my mother hearing our discussion about circumcision?"

"Well since she neither has a penis, or a child with one, I don't see how anything she has to say is of any value…"

"Well I'm sorry if I want my mother's opinion on whether I should agree to having my son's penis mutilated!"

Ana's eyes were flashing with anger as she attempted to lift Teddy's capsule from the car.

"STOP, Ana," I growled, using my Dom voice. "Don't hurt yourself to prove a point!" Rounding the car, I moved Teddy's car capsule from the vehicle, carrying it across to the elevator. The atmosphere in the elevator car was tense to say the least. The moment the doors opened, Prescott and Taylor all but fled to the security office, leaving Ana, Teddy and I to enter the apartment proper.

"Ahh! You're back! I was hoping you'd be here, soon," Carla greeted us from the sofa. "Come bring me my darling little man!"

"Excuse me, Carla, but Ana and I need a moment and it's time for Teddy to feed. We'll be back down in a little while." I used my frostiest voice, and Carla was visibly taken back. Without pausing, I strode upstairs with our son, forcing Ana to follow in my wake since it really was time for Teddy to nurse.

Ana making her way to the master suite moments after me, she sat in the occasional chair, unclipping her nursing top and exposing one of her perfect pale milky breasts. Any other time the sight would be sufficient to divert me, but right now I was too angry to allow myself the pleasure. Shaking with anger as I unclipped Teddy, I passed him to Ana so she could nourish him.

"So how long have you thought my penis was _mutilated?!"_ I spat before Ana had even coaxed Teddy to take her nipple. "I so sorry to have inflicted something so _horrific_ on you!"

"Oh, be _reasonable,_ Christian," Ana replied in a steady voice, although I could tell she was angry. "There's nothing wrong with your penis! I just want to discuss the idea of Teddy not being circumcised! I did the reading, and there's very little medical evidence to support it. It's electively cutting a part of our son off! I'm sorry you don't think this is worthy of discussion, but _I do!"_

"What's to discuss?! They take him in and ten minutes later it's done! He won't even remember it!"

"But why bother doing it? If there's no benefit to him?"

I growled, irritated that Ana had sprung this on me and I hadn't done my research. I'd assumed it was a given; it honestly hadn't occurred to me we'd ever have this discussion!

"Because he'll be the odd one out if he isn't," I spat back, cogent this was a specious argument, but it was the best I could come up with on short notice.

"So men stand around comparing penises, do you? Tell me – is Taylor circumcised? What about Reynolds, Sawyer or Ryan?"

"How the fuck would I know?" I shouted, earning a reproving look from my wife.

"Well how is he going to be the odd one out? You've known Taylor for _years_ and you don't know if he's cut or uncut…"

"It's the done thing, Ana. Let me call Mom and she'll explain it to you."

"I _will_ speak with your mother about it, but what if we'd had a girl? What would you say if someone wanted to circumcise her? It's the _done thing_ in some places in the world, but that doesn't make it right!"

"That's a stupid argument!" I hissed. "Male circumcision is about keeping the area clean. Female circumcision is about loss of sexual pleasure and control."

"So I'm stupid am I?" Ana shouted, startling Teddy who relinquished her nipple and started wailing.

"What the fuck would I know?" I replied. "I'm just the guy with a mutilated penis!"

* * *

"Mr. Grey! I wasn't expecting you today," Andrea said standing as I charged out of the elevator toward my office. I grunted in response as I entered my office and closed the doors. No doubt Taylor would apprise Andrea of the reason for my attendance.

Not in the mood to spend an afternoon listening to my wife and mother-in-law discuss my deficiencies, and my son's genitalia, I'd left Ana nursing upstairs and decided a trip to Grey House was well in order. Roz had been picking up the slack for long enough. I'd planned to return to work half days starting tomorrow, but I might as well get a jump on everything waiting for me by spending a couple of hours here this afternoon.

I punched a digit on my phone. "Andrea? Can you step in?" Seconds later my ever-professional PA stepped through the doors to my office.

"Mr. Grey?"

I motioned to the seat opposite my desk to the right. The seat she always occupied when in my office.

"Catch me up with what's going on around here," I brusquely asked. I didn't have time to stay across everything, so Andrea was used to giving me the CliffsNotes version, knowing what was important and what wasn't worthy of my attention. Running through our latest projects, and then issues within our various sections and subsidiaries, there was nothing that needed my urgent attention.

"Will that be all, Mr. Grey?" Andrea asked, her inquisitive eyes judging me and trying to anticipate anything else I needed.

"You have a nephew, right? A few months old?"

"He's three, nearly four, and yes."

Shit. Where did that time go?

"Yes. Yes of course he is. So tell me… is he circumcised?"


	16. Chapter 16

Earlier Christian had planned to spend the afternoon at home, but after our disagreement he'd taken off. I was still feeding Teddy in our bedroom when Gail slipped in to announce that Taylor had called her to advise he and Christian had arrived at Grey House. I was unsurprised. Christian often retreated to the office when we disagreed. While right now I felt relief, I understood I needed to prepare myself to go over this again when he got home, no doubt armed with a litany of arguments to further his cause.

I hadn't expected Christian to be so irrational when I raised the idea of Teddy not being circumcised. Admittedly, I should not have called it mutilation, but I honestly considered it a weird and outdated practice, so I couldn't understand why Christian was so insistent about having it done to our son. Sure, it was about 'being clean' back when people showered _two or three times a year_ but hey – things had moved on since then! The reading I'd done said circumcision rates were declining pretty much everywhere else in the developed world, those performed now most often done for religious reasons.

But was it _that_ big a deal? The risks of the procedure, while there, were minimal – and I knew Christian would do the research to ensure Dr. Blaine was appropriately skilled and experienced at it. And perhaps Christian _had_ a point about being the odd one out? I didn't want to set Teddy apart from him peers. For whatever reason, circumcision was still widely practiced here – perhaps I should just 'go with the flow'?

My mother had proven to be spectacularly unhelpful when I raised the issue with her, saying that since I didn't have a penis, I should defer to Christian's wishes. I didn't distrust my husband; I just believed permanently removing our son's foreskin a topic worthy of discussion and careful consideration!

Once she'd said her piece, noticing my disquiet Mom kept things light, and we talked about the GEH meet and greet. I'd expected Mom would come with us, but she deferred, saying she'd prefer to stay at Escala. She helped me pick an outfit for Teddy and one for myself – both tasks easier said than done. Teddy because he would be the center of attention and I wanted him to look his best, me because I still had a small baby belly, my breasts were larger, and nothing seemed to sit 'right.' Discarding one outfit after another, I ultimately settled on a blush pink loose silk blouse with a pair of tailored black pants and heels.

 _Not too bad, if I did say so myself,_ I thought, taking in my reflection in our dressing room mirror. Between Teddy, and a movie with Mom, the rest of the afternoon flew, and before I knew it dinner time had arrived. However, my husband had not.

"Mrs. Grey? Taylor just called to say Mr. Grey is stuck at Grey House on an urgent call with Taiwan. Mr. Grey asked you not to wait up for him."

Tears pricked my eyes as I thanked Gail, gesturing for Mom to join me at the dining table. Mrs. Taylor's chicken pot pies were one of my favorite meals, and normally I'd devour them, however tonight my appetite was non-existent. I consumed two or three mouthfuls, but anything more than that proved beyond me. After dinner I watched television with Mom, however when Christian still hadn't returned by Teddy's 10:00 pm feed, I went to bed alone.

* * *

At 1:00 am I woke to the faint sound of the piano. A mournful piece. Looking around our room, I knew Christian had been in here; his cufflinks were in the tray I'd bought him, his shoes in the corner, but his side of our bed was smooth and not wrinkled, so he hadn't rested beside me.

I rolled onto my side, sitting up with a grimace. My incision site hurt like a bitch and I was still bleeding although it had slowed down considerably. Padding across to Teddy's crib I watched as he roused, picking him up and taking him to the chair in the corner of the room. He fed quickly, and since he didn't need a change, I put him back down. After using the bathroom myself, I pondered going to Christian so we could talk things through, but eventually decided he'd come to me when he was ready.

I didn't hear Christian come to bed, however he was asleep beside me when Teddy woke at 4:30 am. My husband's face looked tired and worn; I didn't have the heart to wake him, so I fed and changed Teddy as quietly as possible. Carefully slipping back into bed without disturbing Christian, I sighed contentedly when he curled closer to me in his sleep, moving to drape his arm across me.

When Teddy and I woke close to 8:00 am, Christian was nowhere to be seen. The bathroom still foggy, he must have recently showered. Since we weren't due at Grey House until ten, I assumed he was sulking in his study. Muttering a curse that would have landed me a red card had Christian heard it, I sat up once again feeding and changing Teddy alone. Dressed in a bath robe, I ventured downstairs hoping for a civil discussion with my husband.

"Good morning Ana," Gail said, smiling at me kindly.

"Morning Gail," I replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Your mother has not yet come down, and Mr. Grey is in his study."

"Has he eaten?"

"No. Can I get you your usual breakfast?" Gail asked, coming around the bench to help me buckle Teddy into his activity center so I could eat.

"Maybe later. I'll just go take Christian a coffee."

Gail poured a cup, passing it to me. I wandered across the great room towards the doors of Christian's study. Standing outside, I heard my husband's voice but no one else's, so he must be on the phone. I knocked and entered, surprised to see Christian already dressed in his work attire. Looking up at me he muttered "Just a moment," into the phone before saying "Yes, Anastasia?"

He looked irritated.

"Just bringing you coffee," I said, putting my peace offering down on his desk.

"Thank you," he said, barely glancing at me before saying "Ok, I'm back," into the handset.

Backing out of Christian's office I closed the doors behind me, walking through the great room and up the stairs to our bedroom. Throwing myself onto the bed, I let myself cry.

* * *

By 9:30 Teddy and I were ready to go. I'd done my best with my hair and makeup, but there'd be no covering the dark circles under my eyes, and while yesterday I thought my pants and blouse had looked yummy mummy, now I just felt fat and frumpy. Waiting in the great room, Teddy was already in his car seat capsule when Christian emerged from his study. Taylor and McIntyre, one of the new hires, appearing moments afterward. As per the agreed protocol, McIntyre took the car capsule after checking Teddy had been suitably secured. I bristled, reminding myself he wasn't doubting my parenting abilities, just double-checking Teddy's safety.

The elevator ride proved awkward. Usually, Christian would hold my hand, but today he was texting on his phone. We reached the garage, Christian striding ahead and opening a rear door of his Audi SUV, slipping inside before resuming his texting. I stood dumbly beside the car. For the first time since I'd known him, Christian had not got the car door for me!

Taylor stepped forward, opening the door before McIntyre leaned in and placed Teddy in the center of the rear seat – the safest position in the car.

"Mrs. Grey," McIntyre said standing back and indicating I should take my seat beside the capsule.

"Thank you," I replied softly, seating myself and allowing him to close the door.

The ride to Grey House was silent other than the occasional ping from Christian's phone. In fact, he didn't look up until we pulled into the underground garage at Grey House.

"McIntyre? You are to keep Teddy in arms' reach at all times when other people are in proximity. Other than my wife and me, the only people permitted to hold Teddy are Ros, her wife Gwen or my PA Andrea. And I don't want people trying to kiss or touch him, especially on the hands or face. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

Parking in Christian's customary spot, it surprised me to see a hatchback Lexus parked in the 'Grey2' spot beside it; the car space permanently reserved for me. My eyes flicked to Christian, but if he noticed, he didn't let on.

"Ready?" he asked, putting his phone into his pocket. He certainly wasn't grinning, but there was a tight smile on his face.

"As I'll ever be," I said, only just preventing my voice from shaking.

"Andrea will travel around beside you making introductions if I am not there, and McIntyre will be beside Teddy at all times." Stepping into the elevator, it whisked the five of us up to the twentieth floor.

"And here he is!" Ros said with a booming laugh as soon as the doors opened.

"I've missed you too, Ros!" Christian joked, appearing as if he hadn't a care in the world. Ignoring Christian, she walked straight over to McIntyre and me, peering into the travel capsule at Teddy.

"Oh Ana! He's so precious! Gwen – _look_ at him!"

McIntyre put the capsule down on the coffee table and I pulled Teddy out for Ros, Gwen and Andrea to admire.

"Mr. Grey – he's all you," Andrea smiled, taking in Teddy's copper curls.

"You wait until you see his eyes," I replied, beaming at Teddy's latest three admirers. "Ros? Would you like a cuddle?" I handed Teddy over before quietly excusing myself to use the bathroom. Christian's office closest, I slipped inside walking past his desk to his private washroom. Opening the second drawer of the bathroom vanity, I was unsurprised to see Andrea already had it well stocked with fresh nursing and maternity pads, and other things like my favorite perfume, lip gloss, some basic makeup, hairbrush and hair ties.

After doing my business, I replaced my breast pads. The _last_ thing I wanted was to wet through my blouse in front of Christian's staff and business associates! Taking a moment to check my hair I came back out, walking past Christian's desk on the way. I smiled when I noticed a photo of Teddy on his desk. One he must have taken on his cell, it was Teddy lying awake in his crib at Escala. Of course, right in front of it were printouts on the benefits of circumcision. Christian was _nothing_ if not predictable!

Christian came in as I skimmed the printouts. Noticing the direction of my gaze, he raised an eyebrow before asking me if I was ready. I nodded, embarrassed he thought I'd snooped on him although that wasn't the case.

Andrea handed Teddy to Christian, who kissed his darling face before we all moved across to the elevator, taking it to the tenth floor which housed the largest of Grey House's function spaces. Teddy and Christian looked adorable together, the latter obviously as proud as punch to be showing off his son. Stepping out onto the tenth floor, Christian led the way to the meeting area, flanked by McIntyre and Andrea. Ros and Gwen followed, walking with Taylor and me.

Once inside we split up. Ros and Gwen moved away to speak to someone, Taylor paused to speak with security at the door, while Christian, McIntyre, Andrea, and Teddy were swallowed up in a swell of well-wishers. And if women had fawned over Christian before, it was worse now he was holding a baby. Women all but _swooned_ over my husband and his mini-me.

I stood near the doorway watching Christian and his admirers. I didn't know most of the people here, so there was no one for me to speak with. Rather than stand alone looking like an idiot, I made my way across to the refreshment table. I'd never ended up having breakfast, so I was famished. Beautifully set out with delicious looking plates of sandwiches, mini quiches, and cakes, I took two sandwich quarters and made myself a cup of tea, hoping that by the time I was done I'd find someone to mingle with.

Looking around, I spotted Gwen in the crowd, so I made my way across to where she was standing.

"I have to give it to her, Andrea always arranges a good spread," Gwen said cheerfully. "I love a fresh sandwich!"

"She does," I said with a small smile, wondering how long people expected us to stay. I'd fed Teddy just before we left, but he'd get tired, soon. When we planned this, I suggested an hour, an hour and a half tops. But this gathering felt as though it could go through to lunch, and possibly even through to afternoon tea.

"There you are!" Andrea said, the crowd parting as she sailed toward me. It must be the de facto Christian Grey effect – apparently it extended to Andrea. "Mr. Grey is about to say a few words."

Making my excuses to Gwen, I allowed Andrea to steer me across to my husband. Still surrounded by sycophants and groupies, I saw judgment and criticism in the women's eyes as I stood beside Christian.

"Anastasia," he said, smiling at me. "Where did you go?"

"Just got a cup of tea," I said returning his smile, putting my untouched cup and plate on a table beside us.

Andrea handed Christian a handheld microphone. All it took was a word from Christian and the room fell silent, all heads turning to witness Christian holding a sleepy Teddy in one arm, the microphone with the other.

"Thank you all for gathering today to meet our son Theodore Grey. As you're no doubt aware, the two weeks since Teddy joined us have been particularly challenging for Anastasia and me, so I wanted to thank you all for your diligence and support during this time. Knowing I have such high-quality staff looking after GEH has been a relief."

Christian continued, calling out several members of his senior staff for particular praise. I smiled and nodded when expected, playing the part of a new mother and dutiful wife delighted to present her first born. In reality, my feet were killing me, and I was getting a headache. His speech over, Christian moved through the crowd stopping to speak with some people, completely bypassing others. I contributed little to the conversations, primarily watching the way McIntyre subtly yet effectively blocked anyone getting too close to Christian and Teddy. Unobtrusive, people nonetheless got the message to back off.

"Christian? I think Teddy needs to be changed," I said noting the telltale odor as we moved toward the next group wanting my husband's attention. Still awake our son was flagging. "I might try to nurse him, too? He's looking overtired."

Nodding, Christian passed me our son. McIntyre followed me as I searched for a suitable place to change Teddy. Finding a ladies' bathroom just down the hall, there was enough counter space to get the job done. Exiting the bathroom, McIntyre was waiting for us at the door.

"McIntyre? I need to feed Teddy. Is there a quiet corner somewhere in the meeting room?"

"I've got just the spot," he said with a smile, leading us back into the large space and over to a wet bar in the corner. Not in use for today's function, it was tastefully obscured by a large screen and several potted palms. Still within the function room, it would give me privacy to nurse unobserved. McIntyre obligingly fetched me a chair. I was starving, so I asked him to fetch me a fresh plate of sandwiches and a cup of tea since I hadn't had the chance to taste either earlier.

I'd just opened my blouse and Teddy had latched when I overheard two female voices. They must have been standing almost directly on the other side of the screen.

"Could Grey look any _hotter?"_ one almost moaned. "When he walked in with that baby, I swear my ovaries almost exploded!"

"I know!" the other replied. "Did you see his wife, though? The selfish bitch ditched him in favor of the refreshments! And she should lay off them if you know what I mean? That loose blouse is not fooling _anyone!_ And the bags under her eyes are big enough to need luggage of their own! Not that it matters. You know how it goes – now she's provided an heir, she'll be stuck at home raising the kid while Mr. Grey will have time to play!"

"Do you think he will?"

" _Of course_ he will. I'm the fresher, better looking version of his wife. All she'll have to talk about when he gets home each night is baby shit and diapers. Now I'm on the twentieth floor, I'll be able to converse with him about many things including work. I overheard Ros telling Perkins Christian will need to go to Taiwan in a few weeks. I'm going to get up to date on everything happening there, so I'll be the obvious person to accompany him. With a bit of luck maybe I can seal the deal there?"

"It's a good plan, but he's never dipped his wick in the work well before…"

"He's no doubt had women throw themselves at him all his life. I won't make _that_ mistake. I'm going to let him chase me. A man like Christian wants it _all._ A dutiful wife to trot out at social events, and a mistress to give him everything his wife is too busy to. He won't want something that's offered to him, either – he wants to _chase_ a woman so I need to play hard to get."

I sat there in horror listening to this woman outline her plan to seduce my husband. The worst part was, she was right. At the first sign of someone making eyes at him, Christian would have them fired or moved. But if a woman behaved like a _professional,_ never giving a sign she was interested, after long enough she might just pique Christian's interest.

"Well you've been in your new job what, one and a half days, and he's already given you his wife's parking spot," the other woman joked.

"And that's just the _first_ thing I'm going to take away from the plump, mousy Mrs. Grey."

Their voices moved away, and a moment or two later McIntyre reappeared with a plate of sandwiches and a cup of tea.

"Change of plans," I said, fastening my blouse and burping Teddy who had fallen asleep. "We're heading back to Escala. Right now!"


	17. Chapter 17

"What the fuck?" I snap, causing several of my employees to take a step back. They knew my moods to be mercurial, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of my ire. Ana went off to change Teddy, and the next thing, Taylor is coming over to me to alert me she has demanded McIntyre take her and Teddy home.

"They left ten minutes ago," Taylor said, his expression unreadable as my face darkened.

"Ok, let's go." I gesture to Ros who comes across and I explain I am leaving now. We'd been here an hour and hey – I was paying for this gig; I'd leave any damn time I wanted! Walking to the lift with Taylor I said a few goodbyes, but the expression on my face alone was enough to put most people off.

"Did McIntyre say why she left?" I ask once we were alone in the elevator.

"No. Just that she seemed upset and was insistent they leave."

I sighed. The last twenty-four hours had been hell and now this. In the garage Taylor led us to one of the GEH fleet vehicles. Serviceable and immaculately clean, it wasn't my Audi, and that added to my sense of discombobulation. All I wanted was _one_ peaceful day with my wife and son – was that too much to ask?!

We pulled into the Escala basement, and I'll admit it relieved me to see my Audi in its usual spot. At least Ana had brought Teddy home. Taking a deep breath, and reining in my temper, I followed Taylor to the elevator, punching in the passcode then ascending to the penthouse.

"Mr. Grey," Gail greeted as soon as I crossed the threshold, a knowing glimmer in her eye.

"Gail. Where are Anastasia and Teddy?"

"Mrs. Grey is in the master bedroom with Theodore and Mrs. Adams."

Nodding in reply, I set off up the stairs determined to get to the bottom of what had upset my wife. Approaching the door to our room, Carla slipped out. Seeing me, she held a finger up to her lips in a sign to be quiet.

"Teddy's asleep. Anastasia's exhausted and cried herself out," she whispered, urging me away from the door. "She's sleeping, too."

"She left our party? Didn't even tell me she was leaving!" I whisper hissed. "What the _hell_ is going on?!"

"I couldn't get much out of her," Carla admitted. "Please, Christian. Let her sleep. I'm sure she'll be ready to talk when she's had rest."

* * *

Half an hour later I was sitting in my study when I heard the elevator bell ding. I wasn't expecting visitors, so it surprised me to see Ray Steele enter the apartment.

"Carla," Ray greeted cordially.

"Thanks for coming, Ray," my mother-in-law said so softly I almost didn't hear her. "I tried everything, but she wouldn't open up to me. But you've always had a way with her…"

"Leave it with me," Ray's stoic voice announced, then he took the stairs up to the master bedroom. I stepped back into the study so Carla wouldn't see me, meanwhile worrying about what the hell was so wrong that Carla considered it necessary to call Ray?

My head was aching from worry and a lack of sleep. I tried to focus on the situation in Taiwan to stop myself stomping up there and demanding answers from my wife, but right now I couldn't give two flying fucks about an earthquake or our shipyard there. I wanted to learn why Anastasia had taken off from our party before crying herself to sleep.

An hour and two scotches later, Ray announced himself via a knock on my study door.

"Hello, son. My Annie's in quite a state up there. Now I don't care who said or did what. She's a new Mom, she's been dragged across the country by a mad man and since she's been back it's been interviews, appointments and social get togethers. She hasn't recovered physically or emotionally from the birth, or the abduction, and now she's dealing with everyone else's bullshit. You need to get up there, listen to your wife, and reassure her that _no matter what_ she and Teddy are the most precious things in your world."

Ray was giving me a look that warned me nothing other than instant acquiescence would be accepted as a response.

"I don't even know what she's upset about?" I explained miserably, feeling defeated.

* * *

"Anastasia? Can I come in?" I stood at the entry to our bedroom, holding a cup of tea. She was lying on her side facing the window, her back to me.

"It's your room, too," my wife replied, her voice sounding oddly flat.

"I've brought you a cup of tea," I said lamely, putting it down on the bedside in front of her.

"Thank you," she replied, not bringing her eyes to meet mine.

"Baby? Can you tell me what's wrong?" I coaxed, sitting on the bed beside Ana. She still wouldn't look at me, however she moved back slightly giving me room to perch on the edge of the bed. "Please? Why did you ask McIntyre to bring you home?"

My words hung heavily in the air between us. For a moment I thought Ana would not reply, giving me the silent treatment, but then she responded.

"You were so cold to me. After our disagreement yesterday, you didn't come home for dinner, then didn't come to bed until late. When I woke this morning, you were already in your study, then you wouldn't hold my hand this morning and just jumped into the car glued to your phone. It's the first time you didn't open the door for me."

As I listened, I petted Ana's side, relieved she accepted my touch. As I heard her spell it out, her voice sad and hollow, I recognized I was the world's biggest asshole. Ray was right – Ana should feel she and Teddy were my number one priority, _particularly_ after all she'd gone through, and my behavior had fallen well short of the mark.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Last night as I was about to leave Grey House to come home for dinner, I got word of an earthquake offshore in Taiwan. No one was injured, but the resulting water swell has caused significant damage at our shipyard there. I was on a conference call until late preparing for the insurance assessors. The initial repair estimates have been coming in all morning. It's millions of dollars, so I've been distracted, but it wasn't because of our difference of opinion, and I didn't mean to ignore you."

Ana's baby blue eyes met mine, and I could tell she was weighing the truth of my words.

"Then when we got to the party you walked in with Andrea, McIntyre and Teddy and just left me standing there by myself. Most of the time your staff are so scared of you they don't talk to me anyway, and I don't like being the center of attention, but it seemed like you couldn't get away from me quickly enough! I don't care about anyone else, but I expect to feel important and noticed by _you,"_ Ana continued, her eyes dipping again.

"You _are,_ I promise, baby. I turned around, and you weren't there. I thought you were next to me, but then you _weren't._ I asked Andrea to go find you. I wanted you by my side. I _always_ want you by my side. Nothing I have or have done is worth _anything_ if you're not there to share it with me, baby," I told her, sincerity in every word.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Ana replied, but snuggled a little closer to me taking the sting out of her words. "There was something else, too…"

I sat and listened as my wife outlined everything she'd overheard while feeding our son. Outraged, I was getting angrier by the second and I could almost feel my blood pressure rising. How _dare_ someone say such hateful things about my beautiful wife? As for thinking she would become my mistress – the woman was delusional. As if I'd _ever_ want to waste my time with some piece on the side when I had Ana and Teddy to come home to!

"… and then she finished by calling me plump and mousy and saying my parking spot was just the _first_ thing she intended to take away from me." Ana was snuffling and checking her face carefully I noticed she'd started crying again.

"And you're _sure_ about the car spot?" I asked.

"I didn't _imagine_ a Lexus hatchback parked there, Christian!" Ana snapped, her temper flaring for the first time.

"No, baby. I mean she was the one parked in your spot?"

"That's what she said."

I plucked my cell from my pocket, dialing Andrea.

"Who's parked downstairs in Grey2?" I asked, putting the call on speaker so Ana was able to hear. "A Lexus hatch?"

"Sounds like Alison Kirby. Promoted new deputy in Asset Management. She's doing handover with Chad all week before he heads to the UK. She'll get Chad's spot when he leaves, but they're starting early and finishing late so she asked me if she could park in one of the management spots as she didn't feel safe catching the bus at night. Since you planned to only work a few hours this week Madison and Michael have taken leave. I checked, and you said Alison could use one of the vacant spots."

I vaguely remembered, now.

"Double check it's her. If it is, have HR draw up papers for her termination. I want them ready on my desk by the morning. And in the future, Grey1 and Grey2 are absolutely sacrosanct. _No one_ else is to park there. Ever."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. This is my fault. I didn't explain to Ms. Kirby Grey2 is Mrs. Grey's car spot," Andrea said sounding apologetic. "If she knew, I'm sure she wouldn't have parked there."

" _Everyone_ knows that's Anastasia's spot, beside which, that's not the reason she's being let go," I clarified. "There was a girl she was speaking with at the morning tea. In the corner near the wet bar just before I left? Any idea of who that was?"

"A few, but leave it with me," Andrea said, efficiency itself again.

"You believe me?" Ana asked in wonder, wiping away her tears after I'd hung up my phone.

"Of course I believe you! You're my wife. If you said that's what happened, then that's what occurred!"

"Still – you didn't have to _fire_ her."

"Like hell I didn't! I love you, Anastasia Grey. My life started when I found you, and I'm sure as hell not going to give someone a wage if they say such nasty, untrue things about my beautiful wife!"

I stood up and shucked off my shoes, emptied my pockets and climbed onto our bed behind her. Ana rolled toward me, nuzzling against my chest as I pulled her against me.

"Everything has been such an adjustment," I explained dropping kisses onto my girl's hair. "I'm trying to juggle things, and this is new for me, too. You do such a good job coping, it's easy for me to forget everything you and Teddy went through. But that stops _now._ You two are number one to me. And I'm going to make sure everyone else knows that! But, most importantly, I'm going to make sure _you_ know that."

* * *

"Everything ok, princess?" Ray asked Ana when we came downstairs a little later. He was sitting in the great room talking with Carla.

"Fine Daddy," she replied shyly, disappearing into the kitchen to get something to eat. I'd almost blown my lid when Ana told me she hadn't eaten all day – a situation I demanded she immediately address.

Ray lifted his eyebrows at me.

"We're good. Nothing a couple of sackings at GEH won't fix," I said with gritted teeth, still fuming that two _no ones_ I couldn't even place managed to upset my girl.

His work here done, Ray said he'd be on his way. Going over to kiss Anastasia, he said his farewells to Carla then shook my hand.

"You did good," he declared quietly as we waited for the elevator together.

"Thanks for the help. Same team, remember?" I replied with a wink as the doors opened and Ray stepped inside.

Carla disappeared a moment later with an odd look on her face, muttering something about 'needing to call Bob' so I sat beside my wife at the breakfast bar, Ana eating a bowl of Gail's superb Broccoli and Cauliflower soup with cheese biscuits. I was enjoying watching my wife eat when her cell rang in her bag on the sofa.

"Can you get that?" she asked before diving back into her food.

"Hey girl! You all set for our dress shopping on Thursday? I've called ahead and Stephanie will have everything in your size out and ready. Don't tell the control freak, but I've also asked Trey's across town to pull everything they have in your size, too. I like the stuff Stephanie does, but she has a certain _look_ and I'm worried people will think I'm copying your wedding if Mia and you get your gowns there."

"Hello Kate. It's the control freak speaking, and Ana cannot accompany you Thursday."

"What do you _mean_ Ana won't be able to come?" Kate asked, her voice dropping into a venomous hiss. "She told me on Sunday she would, and I need to order her dress, or it won't be ready in time!"

"Kate in the last fortnight, Anastasia has gone through labor, had an emergency caesarian operation, hours later was abducted and driven across the country in the back of a van with a newborn and suffered a serious post-partum infection, all while caring for our new son. Since she's been back, she's been running herself ragged feeding every three hours while trying to keep the press, our family and friends satisfied and getting our son into a regular sleep and feed routine. There's _three months_ until your wedding. If Anastasia could shop for her dress and yours two weeks before our wedding, I don't see why her matron-of-honor dress will take six times as long?"

"You had _thirty people_ at your wedding, Christian, and the dresses were off the rack. We're having over _three hundred_ at ours! Everything needs to be handmade to match and coordinate. I need to know the exact colors and… oh you know what? Just put Ana on!"

"No."

"What do you mean _no,_ Grey? I want to speak with Ana. She'll understand why this is so important."

"I said no. I'm not letting you brow beat and guilt my exhausted wife into traipsing around Seattle with our son, going to numerous stores to try on a multitude of dresses before you decide you best liked the first one at the first store!"

"Oh, I see. We're all expected to drop everything when it's _your_ wedding, but hey when the focus is on someone else it's too much bother?! Well you know what? Tell Ana if she isn't at Pierce's at 10:00 am Thursday then neither of you need _bother_ attending the wedding!"

I put Ana's cell back into her bag expecting to cop a mouthful from my wife, but strangely she looked composed. "I take it Kate is not happy?"

Shrugging, I tried not to smirk. "Bets on who's the first to call me? Elliot, Mia or Mom?"

To my surprise my beautiful wife giggled. "Probably all three, but first Elliot and in five minutes."

She was right, it _was_ Elliot, but it was seven minutes.

"Dude? Kate's on the warpath big time… She said you _banned_ Ana from seeing her and doing that dress thing Thursday? What the hell, man?"

"I did no such thing. I reminded Kate that Anastasia had our son a fortnight ago and is not up to traveling all over the city for a fucking dress! There are more important things in life than an outfit Ana will wear for what – half a day!"

"I know, but Katie-girl doesn't see it that way right now. With all the focus on your wedding, then the honeymoon, pregnancy, Teddy and the abduction I think she's feeling the family don't care about our wedding. She's been looking forward to doing this, so now she's really upset…"

"She's jealous Anastasia and Teddy were _abducted?"_ I roared. "My wife and child could have _died!_ I'm sorry everyone _else_ thought that was more important than fucking table decorations!"

"Come on, man. It's not like that. You saw how upset Kate was when Ana and Teddy were missing. There's just been so much going on, it's kinda overshadowed things. You know how women are – they plan their weddings since they're little girls. Kate wants to share her excitement with Ana and Mia, and she thinks it's not important to Ana."

Ana had finished her soup and came across the great room to where I stood, holding her hand out for my cell, placing it on speaker.

"Hey, Elliot it's Ana. How upset is she?"

"Um hey, Ana. She's pretty upset," he admitted, sounding sheepish.

"Have the bunny pajamas come out yet?"

"I'm on my way home now, but I think they will make an appearance… I don't suppose you could see your way to…"

"No!" I snapped.

Ana put up her hand to silence me.

"What about a compromise? I'll call the places Kate wanted to go to and see if they can do a trunk show here at Escala? Caroline Acton, too? We'll do sandwiches and champagne cocktails. Mia, your mother, Kate's Mom and aunts can come. If we time it right, Teddy will sleep most of the time, so the focus will be entirely on Kate. I'll have a quiet word with your mother so she understands, and together we'll make a big shindig of it…"

"Could you?" Elliot all but moaned, obviously relieved.

"Leave it with me," Ana promised. "Don't tell Kate you called. I'll ring her in the morning to suggest it."

Wishing Elliot luck, I disconnected the call.

"I thought you were meant to be doing less not more?" I grumbled, nonetheless liking the sound of a trunk show more than Ana and Teddy being dragged shop to shop.

"What's to do? I'll make a couple of calls, Gail can make a few platters of sandwiches, I'll raid the wine cellar and Mia will no doubt brag to anyone who'll listen about the exclusive trunk show Kate had to select the dresses for her bridal attendants. With luck, it will get mentioned in the Nooz, and Kate will be on cloud nine."

I stared at my wife in admiration.

"I don't give you enough credit," I said, closing the distance between us and capturing her lips with mine. "You, Mrs. Grey, are beautiful, loving and _oh so clever,"_ I crooned, giving my wife kiss after kiss on her soft lips. "I adore you and I'm going to show you that every day."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. And I'm going to hold you to that," she smirked.

"Your father got here fast?" I mentioned as I wrapped my arms around the center of my universe. "Did you ring him from Grey House?"

"No, Mom must have called him. And about that," Ana said looking up with me, her eyes wide, "Daddy was already in Seattle because he was visiting a lady friend who lives here!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you _sure_ you're ok with me working today?" Christian asked for the second time as I leaned back against him nursing Teddy. The 7:00 am feed was my favorite of the day. Overnight I kept the lights low and the feeds strictly business in an attempt to teach Teddy night time was for sleeping. But the first feed of the morning was cuddle time for the three of us.

"If you're firing that woman, I'm sure," I replied. Now I'd considered it, I was all for Christian firing the bitch who'd set her sights on him. A full night with Christian beside me had done wonders for my mood. Sure, I still felt like I'd never sleep through the night again but snuggling in bed with my two favorite guys made it worth it.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Christian asked, kissing the side of my neck.

"Hmm… Firstly, I'll ring and smooth things over with Kate, then I'll ring your mother and give her the heads up on why Kate is upset. Then I'll ring Dr. Blaine and book Teddy in for Friday."

"And you're sure about _that?"_ Christian checked.

"I guess so," I said with a soft sigh. I still didn't consider circumcision medically necessary, and when I'd spoken with Ray about it, he'd agreed. But he'd also pointed out I had to take Christian's point of view into consideration, and given Teddy was Christian's only known biological relative, it made sense he might feel strongly about them being the same. In the end, I decided to pick my battles, so last night we'd discussed the issue again, and I'd agreed that since it meant so much to Christian, we'd have Teddy circumcised.

"When you have the time, let Andrea know so she can put it in my diary. I'm hoping to get enough done today and tomorrow so I can take all Friday off, but if I can't, I will _definitely_ be there for that and I'll work from home afterward."

"Ok. Do you think you will have to go to Taiwan?"

Christian sighed, dropping his chin onto my shoulder. "I'm hoping to avoid it, but realistically I will probably have to go."

"How long?"

"A couple of days there plus travel. Maybe longer." He sounded so sad. I would have liked to go with him, but Dr. Greene and Dr. Blaine had both recommended delaying unnecessary travel until at least six weeks after birth. Besides, Christian would work the whole time, so it seemed pointless to subject Teddy to a long flight and changing time zones when it's not like we'd have a chance to explore Taiwan.

"Well if you have to, you have to," I said, trying to put the best spin on things. "Teddy and I will be here waiting for you to come home to us."

"I hate even _contemplating_ leaving you both," Christian murmured, nuzzling at my neck.

"I know," I replied, and I did.

I'd finished feeding Teddy, so I scooted forward handing him to Christian to burp. Every day Teddy was becoming more aware of the world around him. He loved watching his mobile above his crib, and he'd turn his head to my voice, and Christian's, when he heard us.

"I still can't believe we made him," Christian said, kissing Teddy on the forehead. "I mean look at him. He's half you, half me. And he's perfect!"

* * *

"Hey Kate."

"Ana," Kate answered her cell coolly. "Glad your jailer has allowed you out of your cell to call. Is this where you make up an excuse why you can't come tomorrow to keep your husband happy?"

"Kate, Christian is not my jailer and I don't appreciate you calling him that. And I'm not going to make up any excuses."

"So you're coming?!"

"No, I'm _exhausted,_ Kate. Everything is catching up with me, I'm getting a few hours broken sleep each night. I'm still bleeding, and where I had the Caesar hurts every time I move. I've been trying to hold it together since I got back, but I can't do it anymore," I explained, trying to explain things in a way Kate would understand.

"Tomorrow is important to you, so I had an idea. I rang Stephanie, Trey's, and Caroline Acton and asked if they could put together a trunk show here at Escala. They're good for 1:00. I thought your Mom, Grace, Mia and even your aunts might come if you'd like? Bring the wedding planning folder and we'll do vodka cocktails, sandwiches and make an afternoon of it. Teddy should be asleep for most of the time, so we can kick back and relax. I can have the downstairs guestroom set up for us to get changed, and it saves anyone seeing your selections and risk them being leaked to the press."

I could all but hear Kate mulling it over.

"Trunk shows are all the rage in Europe…" Kate conceded, sounding almost appeased. "Much more civilized than going from store to store."

"Precisely," I said, rolling my eyes knowing I was safe in the privacy of my own home since Christian was out. "Mia and me finding dresses hopefully won't take too long, so we can spend the rest of the time picking things out for your honeymoon trousseau. It will be a blast!"

"And Caroline can make it? As well as Stephanie and Trey's?"

"They're all penciled in. I wanted to make sure you liked the idea of a private showing before I confirm…"

"It's a _great_ idea!" Kate declared, all sunshine and light again. "Can I invite my aunts? Oh! And my snooty cousin is in town – can she come, too? I'd love to stick it to her by having my trunk show in the penthouse at Escala! Plus it would be great to have a proper _girls_ day!"

"Invite whoever you want," I agreed, relieved Kate was happy to go with my workaround. "Send me a list so Gail can cater appropriately."

"Will Christian be there?" Kate asked with mock innocence. I didn't need years as Kate's friend to appreciate she was embarrassed about what she'd said to him, and would prefer my husband weren't around.

I giggled. "Are you kidding? A bunch of ladies in our apartment trying on clothing and drinking cocktails? I don't think he could imagine anything worse!"

* * *

"You look exhausted," Mom said as I was sitting on the sofa sipping tea. It had only been a few phone calls, but it already wore me out.

"I am tired," I admitted. "So much is going on."

"How about we spend the day in front of the TV? We can lie on that big bed of yours and hang out?" Mom suggested.

I sighed blissfully. A day chillaxing in bed with no demands and no drama sounded _perfect._ It had been years since Mom and I had hung out like that. Before she left Ray for _number three,_ we used to do it occasionally, but I honestly couldn't remember the last time we'd been together without plans or an agenda.

"I'll have a shower and meet you in your room soon," Mom promised. Already showered, I loitered downstairs opening mail enjoying being alone. Gail was busy in the staff quarters preparing for Sawyer who would be discharged from hospital sometime this afternoon. Appreciating I had another call to make I went to the master bedroom, picking up the phone and dialing Bellevue.

"Grace?"

"Ana! How are you and my darling grandson?"

"Good but tired…"

"Yes. Kate rang Mia to tell her you're not up to going shopping tomorrow." There was no recrimination in her voice, but I could tell from Grace's tone Kate must have been far from happy.

"About that. I spoke to Kate, and I'm hosting a trunk show here tomorrow instead. She's been looking forward to bridal attendant dress shopping, and I don't want to let her down because I'm not up to going out."

"That's very kind of you dear…" Grace murmured, however I could sense a but.

"But?" I prompted.

"Well you shouldn't _have_ to. You've had a baby, not to mention everything else that happened. Surely Kate could have waited another week to dress shop?"

Silently I agreed, but after Christian recounted Elliot's comments about Kate feeling their wedding had been eclipsed by everything else going on with us, I had to do something.

"Well it's organized now," I replied. "I thought you might like to come? Kate's Mom will be there, along with Kate's aunts and a cousin."

"Everyone's coming just to choose two dresses?" Grace snorted. When she put it like that, it sounded a bit much.

"Well I wanted to make a thing of it. I feel that Kate might think her wedding has been somewhat overshadowed by Teddy's arrival, the abduction and the Oprah interview… So as well as the bridal attendant dresses, I thought we could help Kate choose things for her honeymoon trousseau? It would mean so much to her if you could come."

"Well I wasn't planning on working tomorrow… And if I come, I suppose that means I will get to see my little Teddy bear!"

"If you want to see Teddy maybe come a little early? I've planned the trunk show to take place while he's sleeping so we can all relax and enjoy without being distracted." I didn't spell it out, but Grace was not stupid. She would read between the lines.

"Of course. Let's say I drop by at midday? I can look after Teddy while you get ready?"

"That would be perfect, thanks Grace. Speaking of Teddy, will you be at the hospital on Friday…?"

* * *

"I've always loved this show," Mom said as the credits ran on the second episode of Heartland. We were lounging on my bed as Teddy slept in his bassinet. It was a bit weird to sit with Mom on the bed I shared with my husband, but since it was close to Teddy, it made sense. "So is everything ok between you and Christian now?"

"It is. We've talked things through and we're back on the same page."

"What happened?"

I explained to Mom about the woman at Christian's work, and how her comments upset me.

"He's going to fire her, I hope?"

"He is. In fact, he promised to call me when he did so I could hear him do it," I smirked.

"He's a good man."

"He is. Speaking of good men, thank you for calling Daddy yesterday. It's what I needed. Lucky he was close by…"

"Did he tell you _why_ he was close by?" Mom asked, picking at the duvet cover instead of looking at me.

"He said he was in Seattle visiting a lady friend."

"How do you feel about that?" she probed.

"Good. Daddy's been alone a long time. He doesn't complain, but he's lonely. We try to see him as often as we can, and I stack his freezer every time we go there or he comes here, but he's all alone in Montesano. It's nice he's found someone. He said it's early days, but he's going to introduce us soon. Why, Mom? How do _you_ feel about it?"

Mom sighed.

"Your father deserves to be happy. He is a good man. There are many things I'd change in my life, but leaving Ray for… well you know… is something I regret to this day. Don't get me wrong, I love Bob and I'm happy in Savannah. But I regret leaving Ray and everything that happened after. Sometimes I wonder how things would have turned out if I hadn't left."

Mom sounded so sad.

"We all have twenty twenty rear vision," I said slipping my arm around my mother. "But everything's worked out. We're both happy. It's time for Daddy to have someone special again, too."

We were half way through the next episode of Heartland when my cell rang. Stepping outside to answer it, it was my man.

"Hey, baby. You had a good morning?"

"I have. I've organized everything for Kate's trunk show, I've spoken to your mother and explained how Kate is feeling, and I've booked Teddy in with Dr. Blaine. Teddy's asleep and Mom and I are lounging around on our bed watching TV. Are you about to fire that bitch?"

" _Language,_ Mrs. Grey," my husband teased. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "And yes. Ms. Kirby is waiting outside."

"Did she park in my spot again today?"

"She did."

"Does she have _any_ idea what's about to happen?" I checked, my voice gleeful.

"I don't believe so."

Mom had followed me from the master bedroom, and we'd moved across to the breakfast counter. I put Christian on speaker so Mom would witness this, too.

"Mom's here and you're on speaker," I said as Mom made us each a cup of tea.

"Hi Carla. I will mute your call from my end. So you'll be able to hear us, but we won't be able to hear anything you're saying."

"And you'll come back on the line afterward?" I checked.

"You bet I will, baby. I'm sorry you couldn't be here to see me do this in person, but this is the next best thing."

"Thank you. It's silly – but I need this."

"It's not silly at all. Anyone who disrespects the woman I love is gone. Now are you ready baby? I'll mute your call and bring her in."

"I'm ready – and I love you, Christian."

"I love you, too. _Only_ you. As Ms. Kirby is about to discover…"

There was a click, and I heard Christian replacing his phone in the handset.

"Andrea? Can you send Ms. Kirby in?"

A moment late we heard the door open and the clicking of heels as a woman approached Christian's desk.

"Ah. Ms. Kirby. Alison. May I call you, Alison? Please take a seat."

"Of course, Mr. Grey" the voice I recognized from yesterday's meet and greet responded.

"Please call me Christian. I realized I should check how you're going in your new role here on the twentieth floor. We're quite a tight-knit team up here, and I appreciate it can take some getting used to."

Christian's voice was warm and welcoming. Almost seductive. It made my skin crawl to hear it. I knew when my husband was furious, and the tension was there, simmering below the surface. But to a casual acquaintance, Christian sounded, well, turned on.

"I'm enjoying it so far," Alison replied. "Everyone's been so kind, and Chad is doing a great handover. I've been getting my head around everything, particularly our Taiwanese assets considering the earthquake there."

"She was hoping to go to Taiwan with Christian when he goes in the next few weeks and 'seal the deal' there," I explained to Mom who, like me, was sipping tea and listening to Christian reel Ms. Kirby in without her knowing it.

"Yes, our assets there have taken quite a battering," Christian replied. "I'm afraid I'll be obliged to visit there to check things personally. I might be gone for several days. Perhaps even a week…"

"Please let me know if there's anything you need before you go, Mr. Grey. I can prepare some briefing papers for you," Alison simpered. Her words were professional enough, but her voice was suggestive. I had to hand it to her. She was clever. Instead of suggesting she accompany Christian, she was playing the long game while giving him enough encouragement to lead his thoughts in that direction.

"Thank you, Alison. I hate traveling. Especially for business. The days are all right, but the nights filled with banquets and boring hotel rooms… Well. Let's just say it's tedious spending time in a hotel without someone to talk to."

"I can only _imagine_ , sir," Alison purred.

"I thought we agreed, you'd call me Christian?"

Listening to their conversation made me uncomfortable. I appreciated it was an act – Christian was not an idiot and there's no way he'd flirt with another woman in hearing of my mother and me – but had I not known better, he sounded as though he was entertaining Ms. Kirby's advances.

"Alison? You seem like a strategic thinker. Goal driven. You put a plan in place and wait for it to come to fruition. Is that right?"

"I think so," Alison replied, her voice slightly breathy. "I like to have a goal in mind, I'm single-minded, and I'm a woman who knows what she wants."

"Indeed. So when exactly did you decide _I_ was your goal, Alison?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey? I'm not sure what you mean?" she replied coquettishly.

"Oh, don't be _sorry,_ Alison. I just wondered when you decided you'd like to be my 'bit on the side?'"

" _Mr. Grey!_ I don't know what you're talking about? I'm happy to do my work at Grey House to the best of my abilities, but I've never thought about anything beyond that." Alison's voice was lilting, her tone belying her words.

"So you said nothing about hoping to come to Taiwan with me?"

"I might have," Alison admitted. "I've been doing a lot of work on the situation there and thought I might be of use. Only in a _professional_ sense, of course."

"Or course," Christian agreed leadingly. "So you never said you hoped to 'seal the deal' with me in Taiwan? Or that you intended to play hard to get to coax me to want you?"

Christian's tone changed from seductive to sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey I don't know where you're getting your ideas from, but they're not true and frankly, I resent what you're implying! I'd like to learn who is making such horrible accusations about me." Hearing Christian's voice change, Alison changed hers, too.

"My _wife,_ Ms. Kirby," Christian snapped, his voice now nothing short of arctic. "She was breastfeeding our son behind the screen in the corner yesterday when she overheard you outline your plan to Ms. Dennison."

"I hate to say it, Mr. Grey, but your wife must be imagining things. I said no such thing, and I am sure Janey will back me up on that! I don't know _why_ Mrs. Grey would suggest such things. I've never even _met_ her and it's horrible she's accusing me! I understand new mothers can go a little crazy, but it's not fair she takes it out on me!" I could hear she'd turned on the tears.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

"You should consider acting after you clean out your desk today, Ms. Kirby. You're very convincing. But just so you know, my wife wasn't the only one who overheard your conversation with Ms. Dennison. Given what was said, along with the distasteful personal comments about my wife, I'm sure you understand why you are being let go immediately and why GEH will not furnish you with a recommendation. Security are here to escort you to your desk. You have half an hour to leave before your vehicle will be towed from my wife's parking spot."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I never meant things to go this way…"

"I'm sure you didn't," Christian replied sounding almost amused. "That's what women like you don't understand. I _adore_ my wife. She means the absolute world to me, and I won't tolerate anyone speaking about her the way you did."

"She's a very lucky woman," Ms. Kirby replied coolly, her crocodile tears now gone.

"No," Christian rebutted. " _I'm_ the lucky one."

We heard the door open, security announcing they were there to take Ms. Kirby to her desk. Another moment, and Christian's voice was there again.

"She's gone," he crooned into the phone.

"I heard," I said, unable to contain a giggle. "And who is this other person who overheard what she said?" I asked.

"Our son, of course! Teddy witnessed it all," Christian replied as I tittered. "And he backed up _everything_ his Mommy said!"

"Are you going to fire the other woman, too?"

"I'm considering it. What do you think?"

"Keep her on," I said after pondering for a moment. "People will talk, and they will want to know what went down. She'll tell _everyone_ what happens when someone makes eyes at the boss."

" _You_ make eyes at me, Mrs. Grey," Christian cooed. "Sometimes you even do _rude things_ with me…"

"Christian!" I squealed, blushing immediately.

My mother was smirking over the rim of her teacup. "Well you're married, and you have a child together, Anastasia," she said, shrugging as she raised her eyebrows. "Hello again Christian."

"Hi Carla," my husband muttered, and I could tell he was every bit as mortified as I was! "I have to go – my next appointment is here," he lied. "Anastasia? I'll see you at home later."


	19. Chapter 19

"She'll be back soon," I said, kissing Ana's hair. "Or we can visit."

It was half-past nine at night and Carla had just taken off in the GEH jet for Savannah. With the close to seven-hour flight time, and the time difference between Washington and Georgia, Carla would touch down in the early hours Savannah time.

"I know. I feel I hardly got to see her," Ana said, her eyes glistening as she spun in my arms and slipped her arms around my neck. She'd insisted on dropping Carla to Boeing Field, and we were standing beside the SUV watching as the jet climbed into the night sky. "But it will be nice to have our apartment back to ourselves."

"Yes. Until the hordes descend tomorrow. What time are the ladies arriving?"

"One o'clock, although your mother is coming earlier so she can get her Teddy fix before the others arrive."

"How long are they likely to stay?"

"Three and a half hours? I've given Stephanie, Trey's and Caroline an hour, each. Once that's done, it should be easy to move everyone along."

"Ok. Well let's get you and our little man home," I said, kissing my wife before guiding her back to the vehicle. McIntyre was waiting with Teddy who was asleep in his car seat in the back. Sitting on either side of his car seat, Ana and I held hands and watched our little man slumber.

* * *

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" I growled, walking into our apartment to see Mia and Kate dirty dancing on top of our polished Italian marble coffee table, cheered on by several young women. I didn't see my mother, or Kate's, but Mia's friend Lily was in attendance, along with a couple of her other friends I was unable to immediately name.

"Christian!" Mia squealed, jumping off the table, causing it to list perilously with Kate still on there. "We had a trunk show here so Ana and I could choose our dresses for the wedding. Then we got Kate her honeymoon trousseau! Mom and the others went home, so we called a few friends to come over after work to continue the party!"

"So I see," I commented dryly, noticing the people I barely knew in the great room meanwhile wondering where my wife was, and how an afternoon of trying on dresses had resulted in my sister, and sister-in-law to be, drunk dancing on my five-thousand dollar coffee table!

"Welcome home, sir," a harried looking Gail announced, coming out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry – they only just turned on the music and started dancing…"

"Gail!" Kate said, ignoring me. "Can we have another pitcher of your champagne cocktails before we go?" she wheedled. "Ana's taking _ages,_ and you make them _so well!"_

"You've already had more than enough," I announced, fixing Kate and then Mia with a steely gaze. "Get your things together and I'll have security drive you. Where's Anastasia?"

Mia deflated slightly under my stare, recognizing my anger.

"She went upstairs to feed Teddy a little while ago. We were having a final drink and waiting for her, then we're going to drinks and dinner…"

"Be ready in five minutes," I warned, nodding at Taylor to let him know to organize the security team to drive my sister, Kate and the other young women wherever they needed to go.

Striding upstairs I walked into the master bedroom to find my wife curled up asleep on our bed, Teddy slumbering in the crib beside her. She looked wiped out, so I left her, going back downstairs.

"What happened?" I demanded of Gail, taking her to one side, my temper only just contained although it wasn't Gail who'd earned my ire.

"Dr. Trevelyan-Grey, Mrs. Kavanagh and her sisters left around five o'clock. Ms. Grey and Ms. Kavanagh decided they wanted to continue the party, so invited some friends to meet them here prior to going out. Mrs. Grey went upstairs to feed Teddy almost as soon as they arrived and has not come back down. The young ladies were waiting for Mrs. Grey to see if she wanted to go to dinner with them. I wanted to check on Mrs. Grey, but I've twice caught the young woman named Lily trying to leave the great room to explore the apartment, so I stayed here to keep an eye on her. I took the precaution of locking your study and was about to suggest Ana meet them at the restaurant when the music and dancing started."

"Ana's asleep upstairs," I told Gail. "She looks exhausted. I'm move Kate, Mia and their friends along."

I stepped back out into the great room. "Ok, ladies. My wife is asleep, so won't be joining you for dinner. Security will escort you downstairs and drive you to wherever you want to go."

* * *

"Hey."

Ana had been stirring for the last few minutes and finally opened her eyes, her gorgeous baby blues meeting mine. "Shit! What time is it? Is everyone still here?"

"Half-past eight and no; I came home at six to find my sister and Kate dancing on the coffee table…"

"They were _what?!_ Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Christian. I came up here to nurse Teddy and then I was going to send them on their way, but I guess I fell asleep."

"You needed it," I said, brushing my thumb along one of the dark smudges beneath her eyes. "Ryan took them to a bar downtown to continue their drinks. They wanted him to stay and 'shake his booty.' The guy could not get out of there fast enough!"

My woman giggled, and it was music to my ears further calming me from my earlier fury. "Will they be ok?"

"They'll be fine. I rang Elliot and told him where they were. His fiancée, his responsibility. Other than the drunken dancing, how did today go?"

"It was good. Everyone was suitably 'into' it. Kate had Mia and me try on twenty dresses. She wanted strapless, but with breastfeeding I didn't think it was a good idea. She ended up choosing a blush pink tulle with a lace bodice. Mine has cap sleeves and Mia has the same dress but strapless."

I lay on our bed listening to my wife speak. It was hard to believe we'd only been married six and a half months and known each other less than a year. My life had changed irrevocably since she'd fallen into it! Still admiring my woman, I heard our son stir.

"I'll get him," I said, picking Teddy up and bringing him to the bed. Ana opened her top and guided him to her breast, closing her eyes and leaning against the headboard as he nursed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Ana admitted. "I had sandwiches earlier, but that was hours ago."

"Mrs. Taylor has dinner for us downstairs. Creamy chicken and mushroom with baby spinach."

"You haven't eaten?"

"No. I was lying here watching my beautiful wife sleep."

"That's creepy," Ana laughed but there was affection lurking in her eyes. "How's the world of mergers and acquisitions? Have to fire any swooning admirers today?"

"I'm afraid not. It was all very humdrum. The good news is, I got through everything I needed to, so tomorrow I'm all yours!"

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Grey," Ana said with a smile. We sat in silence as Teddy nursed.

Seeing my wife nourish our son was nothing short of beautiful. She looked serene. Out of nowhere, I wondered whether my birth mother had breastfed me. I must have been fed, somehow. I couldn't imagine Ella cuddling me to her chest the way Ana held Teddy, so perhaps I'd been bottle fed? Still. No matter how she'd fed me, she'd cared enough to make sure I had the sustenance I needed. It was a thought that surprised and somehow bothered me.

"What are you thinking?" Ana asked, her perceptive eyes regarding me with curiosity.

"I was thinking about my mother. My _birth_ mother," I clarified. "I was wondering whether she breastfed me."

"Have you ever tried to find out about your early years?" Ana asked, reaching forward to stroke my face.

I shook my head. "No. At one time Flynn suggested it, but I wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now?" Ana asked, her voice tender.

"I'm not sure," I whispered. And I wasn't. I'd put all that shit behind me and the last thing I needed was to dredge up the past when everything was going so well. But seeing Ana with Teddy, I experienced an unfamiliar yearning. For the first time I wanted to learn more about my formative years, and more about Ella. "It's just you love him so much…" I said, struggling to put how I felt into words.

"And you wonder whether Ella loved you like that, too?" Ana suggested.

I nodded. That's exactly what I wanted to know. The thing is, I wasn't sure I wanted to dig in case I didn't like what I discovered.

"She did," Ana asserted. "Horrible things happened to you, and her too. But there were times when she held you and loved you and wanted the best for you."

"How can you be sure of that?" I asked, not realizing I was crying until Ana brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"Because every mother wants that for their child, Christian."

Finished feeding, Ana passed me our sleepy and yawning son. I held them both close kissing my son's copper curls that were so similar to my own, promising him he'd never live through any of the horrors I'd experienced. Knowing Teddy would be spared that was reassuring. Patting him until I got a small belch, I passed Teddy back to Ana who showed me how to swaddle him.

"Your Mom showed me this today," she explained. "She said it stops his arms jerking and waking him and will make him feel secure."

Our son tucked up like a burrito, I put him back into his crib. Turning off the lights in that corner of the room, I lowered the blind.

"Come on," I said to Ana, turning on the monitor. "Let's eat."

* * *

"That's better," Ana said with a smile, her stomach full of Mrs. Taylor's excellent meal.

"Come sit with me," I asked, taking her hand and leading her across to the sofas. Everything cleaned after the trunk show and impromptu party, our apartment was once more our own. I sat on the sofa, Ana sitting beside me, tucking her feet beneath her and leaning back into my embrace.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the hospital and then come home for the rest of the day, how does that sound?"

"That sounds _perfect,"_ my wife agreed.

"Let's stay home Saturday, too. Just the three of us."

"Ok. Your Mom asked us to a family Sunday lunch at Bellevue if we're up to it?"

"Well if you want to go, how about we stop by Medina on the way? Elliot said we'll need to make fitting and fixture selections for the house in the next few weeks. We haven't been out there in a while…"

"Can we?!" Ana exclaimed, grinning.

"We can, baby. We'll need to meet with the interior designer in the next week or two to go through things and order the furniture."

"How long until it's finished?"

"Elliot says two-and-a-half months, max. He wants it all done and dusted before he and Kate go on honeymoon. Speaking of which, Elliot pointed out that as best man, it's my responsibility to organize a bachelor party."

"I guess that means I'm responsible for Kate's bachelorette," Ana groaned. "What are you planning for Elliot?!"

"Vegas. I'll hire a few villas. We'll take the GEH plane and spend the weekend. I'll book a private poker game, golf, some whiskey tasting…"

"And strippers?!"

I _knew_ Ana would ask about that.

"Probably. I can't imagine Elliot accepting a bachelor party without strippers…"

"Kate will not like that…" Ana commented, her brow wrinkling.

"What do you think you'll do for hers?" I asked, keen to move Ana along from the idea of the inevitable adult entertainment. Not that she had _anything_ to worry about on my behalf. Semi-clad women gyrating while men shoved dollar bills into their snatches was revolting and did _nothing_ for me!

"I have no idea! I'm no good at that sort of thing… And Kate will want it to be perfect…"

"Call Andrea in the morning. She can help you organize it."

"Christian! I can't do that! That's not her job."

"Actually, helping the CEO, and by extension his wife, organize personal events _is_ in Andrea's employment contract. I had it added when I gave her a raise for helping with our wedding. Trust me; she loves organizing that sort of thing."

"If you're sure she won't mind…?"

"She won't. We'll ask Elliot and Kate on Sunday to choose a weekend. That way we can hold them at the same time."

* * *

"So?"

"So he's done an _amazing_ job!" Ana said with a grin, walking around the ground floor before we climbed the stairs to the upper floor. They had pushed the back wall out as we'd discussed, making the most of the water views. Because of the triple water frontage, every room across the back of the house overlooked the lake. And if the view from downstairs was good, the upstairs view was _magnificent._

Elliot's work had gone far beyond the cosmetic. He'd added a heap of energy-efficient technologies, using passive and solar heating and cooling as well as using exclusively eco-friendly and renewable materials. Additionally, he'd added subtle security features like laminated bullet resistant glass, two panic rooms, reinforced door and window frames and wiring for panic switches. I'd told him to spare no expense, and if the frequent bills presented by finance were any indication, he'd taken me at my word.

I didn't care. The sheer land size, triple lake frontage and Seattle skyline view already made this an exceptional home. I wanted a home that lived up to the location, so I'd given Elliot carte blanche to make it happen.

He'd already confided in me that a commission like this would open a lot of doors for him. While corporate work and upper middle-class remodels and new builds in and around Seattle were his bread and butter, projects like this would put Grey Constructions on the map for eco-sustainable design and construction nationwide.

"What do you think, Teddy? Do you like this as your room?" Ana cooed at our son who was strapped to my chest in a Baby Bjorn carrier. Ana had offered to carry him, but I loved being so close to our boy. We were standing in the room we'd pegged as the nursery. Not as large as the other rooms, we'd put Teddy here until he moved to a big boy room when he was older.

"You're going to love it, aren't you, buddy? We're going to have so much fun here. This is your room, right next to Mommy and Daddy's. We're going to make it so nice for you. When you're older, you'll be able to sit and watch the boats go by. And we're going to moor _The Grace_ right here, so we'll be able to go out whenever we like! We can even go to visit Grandma and Grandpa by boat! You're going to _love_ that, aren't you?"

Ana smiled at me indulgently. I adored seeing her so relaxed and happy.

"Now Mommy, let's keep exploring!"

I guided Ana through the house, stopping from time to time to refer to the schematics Elliot had provided. Now the permanent walls were in, it was easier to imagine living here, so we could make critical decisions about fixtures and fittings.

"What's this door?" Ana asked, referring to a door not indicated on the plans.

"I'm glad you asked, Mrs. Grey," I said with a grin. Opening the door, I led the way up a new staircase to a brand new attic level. Running the full length of the house, Elliot had roughed out the area but had yet to add the dormers, or the recessed roof terrace, which would bring the space to life. We stood in the admittedly gloomy space as I described what it would eventually be.

"Elliot had to replace the roof trusses to support the weight of the new solar technology on the roof. By using engineered reinforced trusses, he was able to create this space for storage and maybe a teenage retreat when Teddy's older? Once the dormers are in, the view across the lake to Seattle will be sensational!"

"This is _incredible,_ Christian! It's a full third level!"

"I appreciate we don't need the space now, but this little guy won't be little forever. Hopefully, he'll have a sibling or two, and when they're older this can be their space?"

"More babies?" Ana asked sounding a little shocked.

"Maybe? In the future?" I asked hopefully. "One or two?"

"Ask me in a year or so," Ana replied with a small smile. Hey – at least she wasn't ruling it out!

"So there's one more space we haven't checked out," I grinned, leading Anastasia back down to the set of rooms we hadn't inspected.

"What would that be, Mr. Grey?" she asked, playing along.

"That would be _our_ room, Mrs. Grey," I announced theatrically, opening the double doors to the master suite. Cleared of the bed we'd made love on after I proposed, the whole space had been gutted and rebuilt. Now featuring an enormous bathroom, walk-in closet dressing room and bedroom with adjacent sitting room, the feature was undoubtedly the large glass sliding doors opening onto the terrace and giving a gorgeous view of Seattle.

"Oh Christian!" Ana exclaimed, transfixed looking at the view. She might now appreciate it, but she was standing in the exact spot where I'd asked her to be forever mine. It's like she knew what I had planned. I stood beside Ana, taking her hand in mine as we gazed out over the water. Turning Ana to me, I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box.

"Anastasia? You are my sunrise, my sunset and every bit of light in between. You've brought love and laughter into my lonely heart and shown me what it meant to live life. And when I thought you couldn't give me any more, you gave me your hand and then our son. I love you, baby. Always and forever. As a token of that, I want you to wear this ring. It's an eternity ring, and it symbolizes our commitment to be together forever."

* * *

 _If you'd like to see the dress Kate picked for Ana's matron-of-honor dress, check out my Facebook page:  
_ www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh my God, Elliot! The house is looking incredible! Christian showed me the attic area – I can't believe you made all that extra space!" I gushed, hugging Elliot enthusiastically.

"Attic space?" Carrick asked, giving me a kiss on the cheek and passing me a cranberry spritzer. I'd been quite a fan of these when I was pregnant, and since I was unable to drink while breastfeeding, they'd remained my drink of choice.

"I had to change over the roof trusses to support the weight of solar equipment on the roof," Elliot explained. "With newer materials and technology, I was able to reclaim most of the roof space. It's not all useable because of the roof pitch, but it represents an additional twenty-five percent on the original internal square footage of the house."

"We're going to use some as storage, and the idea is to make the rest of it a teenage retreat space for when Teddy is older. It gives us so many options - I can't believe no one thought of it before!"

"It's hard retrofitting roof supports on a house," Elliot clarified. "We had to go back to the drawing board working out how to make trusses strong enough while leaving the center of the building clear. There's a lot of engineering behind it, but basically the roof is twice as strong as before but you have the extra space. We're looking to patent the exact design because this might be a game changer in terms of remodeling and extending existing properties. It will give us an edge in the market."

"If you need a hand with that, let me know. I have a team at GEH dedicated to patents; I'd be happy to task them with helping you with yours."

"I've never patented anything before, so I might just take you up on that, thanks Christian."

"That sounds phenomenal, son. Well done – I'm proud of you," Carrick said, clapping Elliot on the shoulder.

My eyes flicked to Christian, noticing how pleased he was to see his father praise Elliot. If Carrick hated Christian dropping out of Harvard, apparently he'd been worse when Elliot announced he was doing a building and construction course straight out of high school.

"Well I couldn't have done it without Christian," Elliot stated modestly. "Few jobs are big enough to worth investing that sort of R and D."

"Yes, we get it. Christian and Ana's house will be the _biggest and best_ in Seattle," Kate said sarcastically with saccharine sweetness.

"It will be once I'm done with it," Elliot replied, covering the awkward moment.

"Damned right," Grandpa Theo boomed, patting both grandsons on the shoulder.

"Theo! Keep it down – you'll wake our little Teddy Bear!" Adele scolded from the sofa where she was fussing over Teddy. Their first time seeing him, Adele had almost snatched Teddy from Grace's arms the minute she walked in. Grace had sent Mia to finish the lunch preparations while she busied herself taking photos of her mother and grandson.

"Lunch is served," Mia announced, breezing into the room.

We followed them back into the dining room, taking our allotted seats; Elliot, Kate, Mia and Theo on one side of the table, Christian, Teddy in a lay back high chair, me and Adele on the other. We'd just started on a delicious chicken and barley soup when Mia loudly exclaimed, "Whoa! Is that _more_ bling on your finger, Ana?"

I looked down at my ring finger and smiled at the ring Christian had given me an hour or so before.

"Christian gave me an eternity ring earlier at the new house," I explained.

"In the same spot where I proposed," Christian added proudly, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips in a tender kiss.

"Give us a look then," Kate said holding her hand across the table to take mine. "That's sure a lot of diamonds." Looking up at Christian, she continued, "If you give her a push present like that every time, Ana will be up the duff continuously!"

Snatching back my hand I gave Kate an incredulous look. The term 'push present' sounded so vulgar, and I resented the suggestion I'd somehow demanded a boon from Christian for birthing Teddy.

"It's not a _push present,"_ Christian snapped, glaring at Kate. "It's an eternity ring. I had it designed when I commissioned Ana's engagement and wedding rings. They're often given on the birth of the first baby or the first wedding anniversary."

"I guess given the timing of things, it made sense to have them all made at the same time since Ana only had to wait a few months to get it!" Kate said with a smirk.

There was an awkward silence at the table. It was no secret I was pregnant when Christian and I had married. In an ideal world I might have done things differently, but here I was married to a man I adored, with a son who we cherished. Kate's description of things made it sound so… _trashy._

"That's enough, Katherine," Grace said quietly. "Mia? Did I tell you I bumped into Candace Hamilton the other day? She's been in Italy for the last few months, but now she's back she intends to…"

I tuned out, turning to face Christian. His jaw clenched, I recognized he wanted to tell Kate off but was too well-mannered to do so at his mother's table. Truth be told, I wanted to have it out with her, too. I did not understand where these hateful remarks were coming from. Sure, I hadn't been as available since I'd fallen pregnant and married, but I'd tried to make time for her. We'd lunch at the Mile High Club every Wednesday, and Christian and I would dine with Elliot and Kate at least once a fortnight. Everything had been fine until she was engaged when the odd snide comment had started to sneak in.

Still she'd been fine when I was in labor with Teddy, and she'd been genuine in her relief when we'd come back from being abducted, so I didn't know what her deal was.

The rest of lunch was a tense affair, not helped by Gretchen undressing Christian with her eyes, resulting in Grandpa Theo muttering not so quietly, "Oh can't you give it a rest?!"

I think everyone was relieved when we finished our apple strudel and declared lunch finished.

"I'll move Teddy up to the nursery," I announced, relishing any opportunity to leave the awkward silence.

"Boys? Theo? Step into my study? I have something I'd like to show you," Carrick added.

"Mia darling? Why don't you take Grandma and show her the magnolia I put in? I'll join you in a while. Kate and I are just going to have a little chat."

The room cleared almost instantly. I took Teddy upstairs to the nursery Grace had set up. He'd been asleep since just after we arrived, so it was a simple matter of settling him in to his crib and switching on the monitor. Delaying as long as I could, I wandered down the back stairs that led to the kitchen hoping to avoid the sitting room where Kate and Grace were most likely to be. However, when I'd nearly reached the kitchen, I heard Grace's voice over what sounded like the dishwasher being loaded.

"… has been simply inexcusable. I appreciate you're not close with your own mother, and I'd like us to be close, but there's something going on and it needs to stop."

"There's nothing going on," Kate said, her voice lacking conviction.

"I don't believe that," Grace said calmly. "You've said some very unkind things about Christian and Ana. There's something going on and I'd like to discuss it with you. Is it that you're put out with how your relationship with Ana has changed?"

I stood on the landing just around the corner out of sight of the kitchen. I shouldn't be listening, but if Grace was able to get to the bottom of things, it would be a weight off my mind.

"A little," Kate admitted. "This will sound horrible, but when Ana and I met she was the shy, quiet one from a modest background. She worked and studied hard, but never went anywhere or did anything. It was nice to dress her up and show her a bit of the world. But then she met Christian, and that all changed. Now she's the one in a different league! Every time I see her, she's in expensive designer clothes. Her wedding was on the front page of the newspaper and they spent a month touring Europe for their honeymoon. She has everything anyone would want, and the worst thing is she doesn't even give a crap about any of that stuff! Half the time she doesn't even know which designer she is wearing!"

"And that bothers you?"

"I guess so," Kate said with a sigh. "It's like I don't get my place in her world anymore. I was the popular, outgoing one invited to all the 'it' parties, bringing Ana along and giving her a taste of how the other half did college. It felt good to take her under my wing. Now _she's_ the popular one and everyone wants her to attend their functions, and it's like she doesn't even notice! And then there's the rest of it…"

"Your wedding?" Grace probed.

"Wedding. Wardrobe. House. Honeymoon. She even got interviewed by _Oprah!_ She's _my_ idol! And there's Christian. She only has to look at something sideways and he gets it for her."

"Do you wish Elliot could afford to buy more for you?" Grace asked delicately. "Because while you'll have a very comfortable lifestyle with Elliot, it's unlikely he'll ever achieve the same financial success as his brother."

"No. It's not that. I guess I wished he paid me that much attention. Christian plans elaborate, thoughtful ways to show Ana he cares _all the time!_ Elliot went all out for his proposal, but it's like he thinks now that's ticked off, he doesn't have to bother anymore. I love Elliot, I really do. But sometimes I feel Ana has everything I've ever wanted, and the worst thing is she doesn't even notice. Everything I do, or have, doesn't matter because she's done it already or has better."

There was a pause and I could almost sense Grace trying to put her words together.

"Kate my sons are two very different men. I always recognized if Christian gave his heart it would be once, and he would worship the ground his partner walked on. I appreciate it doesn't seem like it, but Elliot has been equally guarded with his heart. Lord knows he's been _physical_ with enough women, but he's shown no one outside of the family much of the real him. I know my son loves you, but keep in mind he's still learning how to _show_ you that. He spent his whole adolescence and twenties looking for no strings attached relationships. Now he wants more, he's woefully inexperienced at communicating what he wants and how he feels."

"I guess so," Kate said, sounding doubtful.

"I know so," Grace stated firmly. "And you'll understand when you and he have a family of your own that while I love and value my boys and their achievements differently, it's nonetheless equally. The same for my daughters-in-law, too. But this issue you have with Ana has to stop. You can't punish her for your insecurities. She's done nothing to deserve it, and you'll regret it if you end up pushing her away. I was delighted when my boys ended up engaged to best friends. Don't ruin it by obsessing about things no one else even notices."

"Thank you, Grace" Kate said, and I could tell she was crying.

"Any time," she replied. "Now why don't you go find Grandma Adele and Mia? I'll just finish up in here."

I heard the doors outside open then close, then the sounds of packing the dishwasher continued. Creeping back upstairs I walked along the corridor then down the front stairs.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ was Kate's problem today?" Christian snapped once we were in the car on the way back home. "She was _way_ out of line!"

I sighed, reflecting on what I'd overheard between Grace and Kate. I didn't want to tell Christian I'd been listening in, so instead I couched things in terms of my 'suspicions.'

"Maybe she's a bit jealous?"

"Well no shit," Christian said raising his eyebrow. "It's still no excuse for the way she's been carrying on!"

"I know. I'll talk to her about it, ok?"

"If a man had spoken to you like that, I would have laid him out…"

I reached over and stroked Christian's cheek. I could see his tension, and I wanted to do something about it. Gail would have a light dinner ready for us to reheat when we got home, and Teddy should settle after a play, bath and feed. Christian hadn't suggested intimacy since Teddy was born, other than referencing the weeks until we were good to go again. But touch was a major way Christian blew off steam and how we connected. I might not be physically ready to have sex, but that didn't mean I wasn't ready to be intimate with my husband. Stroking Christian's hand, I considered my options all the way back to Escala.

"Let's play for a while, bath Teddy and put him to bed," I suggested, mentally running through my son's awake period. I could make this work!

The three of us lay on the rug in the great room, playing as Teddy attempted tummy time. He was _not_ a fan, but with Mommy and Daddy distracting him, we got through the recommended minutes. Play time over, the three of us moved upstairs to bathe Teddy, Christian taking the lead.

Teddy suitably sleepy, Christian carried him through to our room, popping him into a fresh diaper and a clean sleep suit before swaddling him. I watched from the bathroom door admiring as he did a decent job of it.

"Christian? Can you go reheat dinner? I'll feed Teddy…"

As expected, Christian slipped downstairs to reheat our food while I opened my top to our son. Already tired from his tummy time and bath, Teddy fed and was ready to go to sleep within fifteen minutes. Settling him into his crib, I wheeled him out into the hallway outside our bedroom and into his nursery. He'd yet to sleep there, and I wasn't sure I could have him sleep there overnight, but he'd be ok there with the monitor for an hour or two while I took care of other things!

I climbed into the shower, quickly hosing myself down while careful to keep my hair dry. Stepping out of the bathroom, I padded into the dressing room, finding the pretty babydoll and boy shorts I'd mentally settled on earlier. Putting them on, and fixing my hair into a loose bun, I covered myself in an innocent enough waffle weave robe.

"Dinner's ready," Christian announced as I walked downstairs carrying Teddy's monitor.

"What are we having?" I asked, intrigued by the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen.

"Lasagna and salad," Christian replied. I moaned despite myself. Gail's lasagna was delicious, and one of the meals she'd prepared early in my relationship with Christian.

"This is not the first time we've had this," I playfully hinted, wondering whether he'd remember.

"I recall, Mrs. Grey," Christian purred, his eyes darkening. Hmm, yes. Definitely time I paid my man some attention.

"Why don't you have a glass of wine with dinner?" I suggested as I plated up the lasagna.

"That's not fair when you can't drink."

"Go ahead. It really doesn't bother me."

Christian shrugged, walking to the wine fridge and selecting a bottle. Pouring himself a glass, he fixed me a cranberry spritzer before coming to sit opposite me at the dining table. We ate slowly, me quizzing Christian about what was going on at GEH. While everything else out of Alison Kirby's mouth had been complete shit, she'd had a point when she'd indicated that Christian might appreciate an intimate confidant he could discuss business with. Now Teddy was here, it would be easy to lose touch with what was a huge part of Christian's life, so from here on in, I would make sure I knew what was happening at work. In fact, I might ask Andrea to brief me on the latest happenings when we did our weekly diary dates.

It was actually quite interesting once Christian got into it. I learned more about GEH and about his pet projects, and I adored the way his face lit up as he described the sustainable farming advances he hoped could be introduced to ease world hunger.

Dinner finished, we stacked the dishwasher before I took Christian's hand, his bottle of wine and glass in the other, leading him upstairs.

"Where's Teddy?" Christian asked, noticing his crib was missing. He sounded perplexed but not worried.

"I put the crib in his room," I explained, setting the bottle of wine and glass down on Christian's bedside table. "I'll bring it back after the next feed. It's been a tense few days; I thought you might like a massage before bed?"

"A massage?" my husband moaned. Still the only one to be able to touch Christian anywhere I pleased, my massages usually ended up with me on my back, screaming Christian's name to the ceiling as he busied himself between my thighs.

"Ahha…" I replied, walking into the bathroom to fetch some scented massage oil. While there, I slipped off my robe, hanging it on the back of the bathroom door.

Christian's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he took in the lingerie I was wearing. My stomach still wasn't back to how I'd like it to be, and my incision scar itched, but Christian's covetous gaze made me think I was the sexiest woman in the world.

"Get undressed and lie on your stomach," I ordered, trying not to giggle as Christian took his clothes off with almost inhuman speed. My eyes raking his hard, lean body, I was unsurprised to see one of my favorite parts of him thickening in anticipation. Christian obediently lying face down naked, I climbed onto the bed, resting on my knees beside him on the mattress. I poured a small amount of oil onto my husband's back before straddling his hips, sitting on his butt.

Christian shivered and moaned as my hands caressed his shoulders, working the oil around finding every little knot of tension. I rubbed my thumbs and fingers, feeling him relax under my touch. Traveling slowly down his back I stopped at every blemish, kissing my finger tips and touching each imperfection. Faint, after so many years, I nonetheless loved every spot, knowing they were a sign of my husband's strength.

"I love you touching me," Christian groaned, shifting his hips as I moved off his butt to sit between his legs. I massaged his lower back before starting at his feet and moving back up his legs. Eventually, I reached his backside, pouring oil onto my hands as I rubbed his tight sexy ass.

"Fuck, Ana…" he groaned. "And that doesn't get me carded because Teddy's not in here!" he quickly added.

"No. He's not," I confirmed, running my nails up his inner thighs before cupping his balls, fondling them gently.

"Ana!" Christian stuttered, his breaths coming in short, sharp pants.

"Why don't you roll over?" I suggested, my voice husky. I stepped off the end of the bed as Christian rolled onto his back, his thick, long erection jutting out between his legs.

"My massage doesn't seem to have relaxed you," I giggled, my eyes traveling from his face, down his torso eventually to rest on his magnificent hard cock.

"Apparently not, Mrs. Grey."

I took my time massaging the front of each leg. Leaning forward to give my husband glimpses of my cleavage in the skimpy babydoll, Christian's eyes were fixed on my breasts. Reaching the juncture of his thighs, I started caressing Christian's balls again, grinning at the sybaritic little groans slipping past my husband's lips.

"Please, baby?" he begged. I was so close to his cock, I could literally just lean down and take the angry, swollen tip between my lips. So I did.

"Anastasia!" Christian gasped as a ran my tongue around the head of his dick before wrapping my lips around him.

"You don't like?" I teased, taking my mouth off him.

"I fucking love it!" he grunted, grasping my hair and guiding my mouth back to his cock.

Wrapping my hand around the base of his shaft, I slowly moved my mouth down to take as much of his swollen dick as I could. Christian's desperate moans and grunts spurring me on, in minutes I was deep throating his huge fucking cock, his hands on either side of my head cradling me as his hips flexed up into my mouth.

Turned on beyond belief, I wondered how seriously I needed to take Dr. Greene's recommendations about abstinence for six weeks. Christian was evidently ready to go, and I was so turned on I thought I'd be ready, too. But before my thoughts went much further, Christian's groans became more urgent, and he clasped my head as he fucked my mouth.

"Fuck! Fuck baby!" he screamed as he shoved his dick down my throat, his cock spurting his abundant jizz. I swallowed two or three times, eventually collapsing onto Christian's stomach, my fingers caressing him tenderly.

"Fuck, Ana. I needed that," Christian gasped, fingering my hair.

"Three weeks to go," I sighed, letting him know I was just as eager for action as he was.


	21. Chapter 21

It was a relief to step into Dad's study. Kate had been such a fucking bitch during lunch. If she hadn't been Elliot's fiancée, and Ana's best friend, I would have had her fucked over well and truly for her comments about my wife. However, Mom's remark about a 'little talk' had not escaped me, so it was probably best all-around the guys retreated to the comparative calm of Dad's study and let Mom and Kate duke it out.

"Been a while since us guys have hung out," Grandpa Theo said innocuously seating himself in an armchair in front of Carrick's desk.

"That's true," Dad added, also taking a seat before giving Elliot a loaded look.

My eyes flicking between three generations of my family, I gathered something was up.

"Well, Lelliot? Spit it out…" I said, noticing our father and grandfather look at my older brother expectantly.

"Christian? I get everyone treats you like a walking ATM, and I never want it to be like that between us, but I was hoping to ask you for a bit of help? While I've been working on your new place, I've got to know some of your neighbors. The owners next but one to your place have indicated they might be willing to sell. It's a single wedge-shaped block with a small lake frontage. The view is not as good, and the house needs to be leveled - but because of all that the price is _just_ within my reach. I went to the bank, and I'm confident I can cover the repayments, but since I'm technically self-employed, despite the size of Grey Constructions and all our contracts, they won't loan me so much without additional security."

I nodded, gesturing for my brother to continue.

"Because I'm planning a knock-down rebuild, it worries the bank I am temporarily lowering the value of the property and if I was to default, they might get less for the property than I'd borrowed. So… I was hoping you might be willing to give surety for me? All proper, with a legal contract and everything. I've looked at other options, and this seems like the only way I could make it happen. I realize I don't say it enough, but family is important. Where you've bought is beautiful, and the perfect place to raise a family. But the main reason I want to buy there is it's close to you and Ana. I hope one day I'll have kids to play with Teddy, and I'd like us to be close by."

Sitting in a chair opposite my grandfather, I couldn't pretend to be unaffected by everything my brother had said. Elliot joked around a lot, but this was from the heart. Nothing he was saying seemed to surprise Dad or Grandpa Theo, so he'd obviously talked to them about it first.

He handed me a sheaf of papers outlining the proposed purchase price, the loan terms and his repayment schedule. Elliot was right – from what I knew of Grey Constructions, he should be able to service the debt; but assuming nothing changed dramatically with his income, he'd be making repayments for years. The figure he'd asked me to guarantee was barely a blip on the radar in my scheme of things – and had I known the property was available I would have snapped it up at that price without thinking twice about it. But this was a big thing for my brother – he wanted to provide a home for his future family.

"I need to discuss this with Ana, but I think we should be able to work something out," I replied cautiously. "I'll talk to her in the next few days – is Tuesday or Wednesday ok for an answer?"

"That's good. The Sullivan's are away visiting their daughter until Friday. I said I'd try to have an answer for them then."

Smiling, I leaned forward to shake my brother's hand. I'd buy the property for Elliot, but I appreciated buying a family home was a big thing for _him_ and I wouldn't humiliate him by making light of his request or just gifting him the land. Part of being a family man was providing for your family. But like hell I'd let my brother get fucked over by a bank for hundreds of thousands of dollars in interest when it wasn't necessary. I'd always planned to purchase the properties adjacent to our new home if they became available. We didn't _need_ the space, so if Elliot wanted to make a home there, I wasn't opposed.

* * *

Teddy was crying, but it was hard to wake up. Last night, Ana had massaged me then blown me so fucking hard I was _still_ in shock! I'd moved Teddy back to our room when he'd woken for his night feed, and amazingly after that he'd slept seven hours overnight night, giving Ana and me our first long rest in God knows how long!

Curled around my wife, I was tempted to relax, and hope Teddy would settle, but Ana stirred and rolled onto her side, immediately sitting up.

"My breasts are rock hard," Ana groaned. Looking at her twin ripe mounds, I could see she was swollen with milk ready for our son. More than anything, I wanted to fondle my wife's sweet, full tits; but she needed Teddy as much as he needed her.

"I'll get him," I announced, standing to fetch our son, unashamed I was sporting a semi as I walked across to his crib. My wife's breasts were so full, and I was remembering how she'd pleasured me for the first time in _weeks_ last night. Of _course_ I was freaking turned on!

Ana guided Teddy to one plump pink nipple, moaning in relief when he found his goal. Wasting no time latching, he was sucking contentedly as my wife held a breast pad on her other peak. Lying down on the bed beside them, I grinned as I watched this intimate moment between the two people who were the center of my world.

"Elliot had a chat with me yesterday. The house next door but one to ours in Medina might be coming up for sale. He wants to buy it, but he needs a guarantor."

Ana looked up at me questioningly, so I outlined what Elliot was asking for.

"He can afford the repayments, but he'll be paying a ton of interest over many years. I thought instead of providing surety we could give him the money as an interest free loan? He's buying it to build his family home, so I know he won't accept it as a gift, but an interest free loan will save him thousands and help make his dream a reality sooner…"

"It would be nice to have family close," Ana conceded.

"Even if it means living almost next to Kate?" I asked, only half joking. I was still angry about her rudeness the day before.

Ana looked at me sternly and raised an eyebrow silently telling me to let it go.

"Ok, ok… So you're good with the interest free loan?"

"Yes. Although maybe warn him not to mention your part in it? It might injure Kate's pride if she finds out that Elliot needed your help to make it happen."

" _Our_ help," I corrected, nonetheless acknowledging the truth in her words.

* * *

After breakfast Ana and I readied ourselves for the day. I would go in to work, and Ana was preparing for a 'visit' from Sawyer. Ana had been all for dropping in to see him in the staff quarters until Gail pointed out Sawyer might feel uncomfortable with that. Privately, Gail had also mentioned to me she felt a little awkward about Ana visiting their private quarters without warning. I'd had a word with my wife, explaining it might be better to arrange a time to see Sawyer so he was able to prepare himself instead of being caught off-guard in his pajamas. Accordingly, Sawyer would be visiting the main apartment for morning tea with Ana and Teddy today.

Then, after lunch and Teddy's nap, Ana would take our son to visit her colleagues at SIP. I would have preferred they stayed at home, but promising it would be a short visit, Ana would bring Teddy to GEH straight afterward then we'd travel home together.

It was hard kissing my woman and our boy goodbye. I couldn't stay home forever, however I hated leaving my two reasons for living. Still; I had a zero-interest loan to organize and getting Elliot help with his patent. Sadly, today I'd also need to make a decision about visiting Taiwan.

"Andrea? I need a coffee," I growled into the phone half an hour after I'd arrived at Grey House. Ros and I had kicked it about every which way, but the long and short of it was I needed to go to Taipei. To say I didn't want to go was the understatement of the century! "How long?" I snarled at Ros, angry but not with her.

"A week," Ros estimated, explaining her rationale along with the tasks I needed to complete. I groaned, I didn't want to be away from my wife and son for so long; it was as simple as that!

"Fuck that," I grumbled, irritated because I recognized I needed to go. I just didn't want to leave my family.

"What the hell happened to you, Grey? You used to be _whatever it took,"_ Ros mocked.

"I fell in love, Bailey. My wife and my son are _everything_."

"It's worth it?" Ros asked, her voice unsure for the first time. "Kids?"

" _So_ worth it," I immediately replied. "Becoming a dad has been... fuck… I can't even explain!" I paused, trying to articulate to Ros how much of a game-changer becoming a parent was. "Don't let the opportunity pass you by."

"I don't think that will happen. Gwen's looking into donor sperm," Ros admitted with a shy smile.

"Shit! So the two of you are going to have a kid?!"

"That's the plan," Ros admitted blushing. "If it comes off, we might need to hire a nanny up here!"

* * *

"You're earlier than I expected," I commented, kissing my woman and taking my little man from her before nodding to Ryan and McIntyre. They disappeared in security's direction, and a moment later a sign beside the elevators illuminated, declaring 'restricted access.'

"What's that about?" Ana asked, pointing to the sign.

"They installed it earlier today. It's part of tightened security after your abduction. Whenever Teddy is on this level, we will restrict entry via the lifts."

"Restrict how?"

"If anyone wants to come up, they need to be granted access by Andrea or security."

"Isn't that going to waste a lot of their time?"

"Not really. Few people visit this floor. Andrea, Ros and the others who work here have their security passes so can come and go freely. It just stops people without business being here coming to this floor when Teddy is here."

"You think he might be a target?" Ana asked, her face going pale. "For another abduction? Have there been threats?!"

"No threats," I reassured my wife. "But it's prudent to restrict people's access to him. We will trial it for a few weeks, but I might end up making this floor restricted access all the time. A lot of CEOs do that for safety."

"Well if it keeps you safe, I'm all for it," Ana said, tilting her head and leaning in for a kiss. Claiming my wife's plump lips with my own, we cuddled Teddy between us.

"I have a meeting in a few minutes. It shouldn't take too long; are you ok waiting?"

"We'll be fine. I'll see if Andrea has time to talk about Kate's bachelorette party."

"Well that's not a conversation for a little guy to hear. Teddy, why don't you come to Daddy's meeting?" I asked our little man who was watching my face.

"Christian! Taking a baby into a meeting isn't very professional…" Ana tutted although I knew see she was amused.

"My business, my building, my staff, my son, my rules," I retorted smugly. "Come on Teddy – let's go show them how Mr. and Master Grey do things around here."

The three of us walked towards Andrea's desk.

"Andrea? Ana needs your help organizing a bachelorette party for my sister-in-law to be. Please prioritize that. Terry Bartel is due up here in ten. You'll need to buzz him up as we're on restricted access."

"Yes, Mr. Grey," Andrea replied indulgently with a smile as I took Teddy into my office.

* * *

"Everything sorted?" I asked Ana an hour later. The meeting with Terry had taken no time at all, but Welch had dropped by straight afterward to update me on the Jack situation. Still detained in custody, Hyde's probable cause conference had occurred, and they were moving onto pre-trial. Despite the mountain of evidence to the contrary, Hyde maintained that Ana had voluntarily left the hospital with him and together they'd planned to extort money from me. The whole idea was farcical, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind he'd be convicted.

As expected, Millie had accepted a plea-deal offer from the DA in exchange for giving evidence against Jack. It all had to percolate through the system, but given her mental capacity, squeaky clean record, and the fact she'd turned herself in, she'd almost certainly end up with a suspended sentence.

"It's all booked! Andrea went to a bachelorette party in Woodinville and said it was _amazing!_ They were on a budget, so they hired a small house for the weekend and did a half-day spa on the Saturday and a winery tour on the Sunday. The place they stayed at is already booked for our weekend, besides which Kate would want something a bit _more…_ so instead I booked us suites at The Herbfarm! We'll do a spa day on Saturday, the winery tour on Sunday, and since we're staying, we can dine at The Herbfarm Saturday night! They have an unbelievable seasonal menu, and it's often written up in the society pages, so there's a good chance they will mention Kate's party."

I nodded, pleased Andrea took all the stress out of planning the event. As much as Kate pissed me off, she was Ana's best friend and my brother's fiancé. Basically, I was stuck with her.

"What are you going to do with Teddy?" I checked. The bachelor and bachelorette parties would be held on the same weekend, and I couldn't see Ana letting me take Teddy to Vegas even if there wasn't the breastfeeding issue.

"I was going to ask Gail if she was able to come along to help me with him, and I'd like Prescott assigned to us, too. Mia, your Mom and Grandma Adele will also be there for parts, so between all of us we'll manage. Have you booked everything for Elliot's, yet?"

"No. I'll get Andrea to make those bookings tomorrow. I thought we'd fly out Friday night and back Monday?"

"Sounds good. Who's going?"

"A few of Elliot's school buddies, a couple of other friends, his foreman, Dad, Grandpa Theo, Ethan, Kate's Dad, Taylor and I thought maybe Sawyer if he's up to it?"

"Sounds like fun," Ana replied with a sweet smile.

"What will not be fun is Taiwan. I have to go next week," I said, breaking the news.

"How long?" Ana said, trying to conceal her dismay.

"Realistically a week, hopefully less," my tone telling her I didn't want to go.

"Well I guess Teddy and I will have to have all our wild parties and late-night shenanigans while you're away," Ana teased. "It seems like a long time, but it will go quickly enough."

"I hate leaving you and Teddy," I groaned, pulling Ana to me as we waited for Taylor and McIntyre to join us by the elevator for our trip to the basement parking garage.

"We'll Skype you every day," Ana promised.

"It's not the same as being here with you," I grumbled.

"Yes," Ana admitted. "We're both going to miss you."

* * *

"Elliot? I spoke to Ana about going guarantor, and we both felt a bit uncomfortable about it." I was sitting in my study at Escala as Ana fed Teddy in our room.

"Aww shit; I knew I shouldn't have asked. Forget it, and sorry to put you on the spot like that, man."

"Shut up and listen," I laughed. "With that purchase price and your repayments, you'd be paying _thousands_ in interest over the term of the loan. I thought a better option was for you to borrow the money from GEH as an interest free loan."

"How would that work?" Elliot asked, surprised.

"Exactly the same as a normal loan but it would be GEH lending you the money not a bank. It would be interest free, only indexed with inflation. There'd be a regular repayment schedule just like a bank, but since you'll be paying off principal not interest, you should be able to get through it a lot faster."

"It's tempting, but what's in it for you and Ana?"

"We get to see you and Kate in a family home near us. As the other properties along that strip become available, I intend to buy them, anyway. This way the property can stay in the family."

"Are you sure, dude? It's a lot of money, and I'm sure you could put it somewhere and get an actual return on it."

"I'm sure, Elliot. You've never asked me for anything. I'm glad to help you with this. Although before you accept it comes with two conditions; if you ever sell the property, I'd like first refusal at a fair market value. Like I said – I want to buy the properties adjacent if I can. I like the idea of us living close, but if you need to sell I'd prefer to keep the property in the family."

"That's fair," Elliot agreed.

"And the second condition is, I don't want Kate to know."

"I'm not sure I can do that, Christian… She will be my wife, and I don't want to lie to her."

"You've seen how Kate is with Ana at the moment…"

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that. I've told her it's not cool..."

He wasn't wrong, but I'd promised Ana I'd let her deal with it, and so I would.

"Ana says she thinks Kate's a bit jealous because we've had so many big things going on and it's been all about us recently. Buying lakefront land for your family house is _huge._ If she finds out we helped you buy the property, she might resent it. I'll have the loan set up under one of GEH's subsidiaries, so there'll be no obvious ties to us."

"How much would I save doing things this way?"

I named a figure, explaining that it was based on him making minimum repayments over thirty years with just indexation.

"That's a _fortune!"_ Elliot gasped, finally appreciating just how much of a saving I was offering him. "Are you sure?!"

"I'll be making Mia the same offer when her time comes," I said confident, without asking, Ana would be fine with that.

"Ok. Draw up the papers. But we all agree – Kate can _never_ find out."


	22. Chapter 22

"Daddy will be home soon!" I cooed to Teddy as I changed him and dressed him in the GEH onesie I'd had made for him. 'Mini Boss' it declared, printed above the GEH logo. Yes, I was horribly biased, but he looked freaking adorable!

"Annie? I'll be heading off, now," Ray announced as I made my way back to the great room carrying my son.

"You don't want to stay? I'm sure Christian would love to see you…" I suggested. It was just after lunchtime Sunday, so there was plenty of time before Daddy needed to leave to head back to Montesano.

Ray looked conflicted. "I _would,_ but…"

"But you and Diane have plans?" I teased gently, knowing Dad was sensitive about his new relationship.

"We _did_ plan to meet up before I went back if we could," Daddy admitted sheepishly.

"Go!" I grinned, giving him my blessing. I'd yet to meet Ray's new lady friend, but when he'd heard Christian would be gone for a week, Daddy took a week off work to come stay with me at Escala; spending his days with Teddy and me, and his evenings with his Seattle-based lady friend.

"I can stay and come with you to the airport if you want?" Daddy offered, sounding guilty.

" _GO!_ You've spent far too much time this week with me and not Diane. Go visit her! Tell her I said hello, and I'd love to meet up with her soon."

"About that, Annie… I'd really like for you to meet her. She knows I have a daughter and a grandson, but she knows nothing about _all this,"_ he said, gesturing to Escala and our admittedly lavish lifestyle. "Maybe you could meet somewhere a bit more low key?"

"Whatever you think works. What about next weekend? The weekend after we have stuff to do at the new house, then the weekend after that we have Elliot and Kate's bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"Next weekend?" my father asked, looking embarrassed. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Well you said you've been seeing her a few months, now," I replied with a smirk.

"It's just that next weekend Diane was thinking of visiting Montesano and staying the weekend." Dad's bright red face was indication that Diane would _not_ be staying at a hotel. There was _no way_ I wanted to visit my childhood home if Daddy was entertaining a lady-friend, so I quickly came up with an alternative.

"Then what about a nice lunch out, then? Christian, Teddy and I could come down on Saturday or Sunday morning, meet Diane, then head back to Seattle afterward."

"Lunch could work," Dad said thoughtfully. "I've heard the Dockside Bistro in Olympia is pretty fancy, and it would save you coming all the way to Montesano?"

"That sounds great," I said with a grin. "Check with Diane and let me know."

"You're sure you're ok? Me dating Diane?"

"I'm happy for you, Daddy. You deserve to have someone special."

"Thanks, Annie. I don't know if it will turn into anything serious, but she's a nice lady and I enjoy spending time with her."

* * *

I was nearly bouncing up and down on the spot in the first-class lounge when the Eva plane carrying Christian and Taylor touched down. Because of the distance, and the fact a larger plane would get him home faster, Christian had flown commercial to Taiwan. I'd never heard of Eva airlines, but Christian had assured me it was one of the world's safest airlines, and had the benefit of flying Taipei to Seattle nonstop.

We were experiencing a rare pleasant Seattle day, and I was holding Teddy up to the window, pointing out the planes landing. I'm pretty sure I read babies could only focus like a foot in front of them, but he seemed to like the colors.

Strictly speaking I shouldn't be in the first-class lounge unless I was preparing to fly, but as soon as the ground staff had recognized 'Mrs. Christian Grey,' and verified Christian, and I were platinum members of the Star Alliance, they showed me through to their first-class lounge situated immediately adjacent to the customs clearance area where Christian would arrive.

I'd been offered wine, food and even a massage, but I'd settled for a cup of tea and a spot near the window to watch for my husband. His flight now landed, I watched the plane taxi to the gate before thanking the staff and making my way over to the arrivals area. Flying first class, Christian and Taylor should be amongst the first to disembark and get through customs.

I was vaguely aware of a couple of paparazzi following me as I walked to the crowded arrivals area, Reynolds preventing them from getting too close. I doubted they were here specifically for Christian as they seemed surprised to see us. It didn't stop them taking numerous photos of Teddy and me.

"Mr. Grey won't like this," Reynolds fretted. Like most of the security staff he feared my husband's ire.

"Mr. Grey will _love_ Teddy and me being the first people he sees when he arrives," I corrected confidently. A week apart had been too long. Skype could only do so much, and I would not waste a minute seeing my husband once he was back on US soil!

My eyes were scanning the customs exit area when I recognized a familiar gait, the person it belonged to walking down the long hallway and through the arrival gate doors. Wearing one of his impeccably fitted suits, with a loving wife's eyes I could tell he was tired. Beside him, Taylor looked his usual professional self. Meeting my eyes before Christian noticed me, I noticed Taylor's lips twitch in amusement. His look, alone, confirmed a week with Christian away from Teddy and me for the first time, had not been easy.

"There's Daddy!" I said, loud enough to attract the attention of several others waiting in arrivals, as well as my darling fifty. His face lit up, and he dropped his briefcase beside him as I raced across and into his arms.

"Baby!" he moaned, before his lips crashed against mine. We kissed for what seemed like an age, Teddy carefully cradled between us. Finally breaking apart, I leaned my head on Christian's shoulder as he took Teddy from me, holding him up to kiss him tenderly.

"I can't believe you're here," he murmured, kissing Teddy again before returning his lips to mine. "I've missed you both _so_ much!"

"We've missed you, too!" I replied, grinning ear to ear. Aware we were attracting attention, and no doubt the paps were snapping every tender moment, I nodded when Taylor picked up Christian's briefcase and moved us along. Christian was holding Teddy against his chest with one arm, his other hand holding mine. A few minutes ago, my husband looked tired and sad; now he looked like a man content to be home with his wife and child. Then and there I decided to greet Christian at the airport when he arrived home after a trip wherever possible. _Nothing_ showed you were loved and missed more than someone waiting at arrivals because they didn't want to wait the extra half an hour for you to drive home before they could see you!

"Thank you for coming to meet me," Christian said almost shyly as we walked back to the SUV. Even though Reynolds and Taylor flanked us, we were in our own little bubble.

"I couldn't wait a minute longer," I explained, squeezing his hand.

We were a picture in opposites; Christian in his suit, and me in a pair of skinny jeans, a casual floaty top and a pair of chucks, but being together was just _perfect._

"I love Teddy's onesie," Christian said, finally noticing our son's outfit when he secured him into the car seat in the SUV.

"Your mini me has been ruling the roost in your absence," I admitted. "He dominated a meeting with Andrea at Grey House on Wednesday, and on Thursday he pulled an all-nighter at Escala."

"You must be exhausted," Christian crooned, leaning across Teddy's car seat to give me a tender kiss.

"We're ok. Daddy visiting helped. Did you get everything sorted in Taiwan?"

"I did. In fact, I managed a major side deal while I was there. More and more of our business interests are in Asia. I was thinking of appointing a regional manager there. I'd still need to visit a few times a year, but it would mean fewer impromptu visits."

"Well that sounds good," I replied, pleased if a manager meant Christian would be home more often.

"I was thinking we should look into buying a place in Singapore."

" _Singapore?"_

"It's a good base in the area. Not straight away, but once you and Teddy are ok to travel, we can go check out places."

"Another house?" I asked, still a little surprised. "Do we _need_ that?"

"I want to show you the world, baby!" Christian declared. "We could use the place in Singapore as our base and explore Asia!"

"But a whole _house?!"_

"House? Apartment? Whatever you want," Christian declared, his voice suggesting the subject closed. For now.

We sat in silence, holding one another's hand as we traveled back to Escala. My first assessment of Christian was correct. He was exhausted! As we pulled into the underground garage at home, I tried to explain my surprise about his idea of a new home in Singapore.

"I don't need the world, Christian - I just want _you,"_ I whispered, clasping my husband's hand in mine. "I've only _ever_ wanted you."

"I know," Christian whispered in response. "You ask so little and give me so much!"

All I'd ever had to give him was my love, and I told him that.

"Anastasia? It might take me a lifetime to show you how much I value your heart. But I'm in it for the long haul. I can see no better use for my life than showing you every day how much I love you."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be ok? He should sleep the entire time I'm gone," I fussed as I strapped Teddy into his bouncer in Christian's office. My husband sat on the arm of his sofa, regarding me with amusement.

"Ana it's an hour and if something happens that I can't sort out, you're only five minutes away. Go! I've got this."

I nodded, still feeling a pang at leaving Teddy which was ridiculous given he probably wouldn't even know I'd gone.

"Say hello to Kate for me," Christian said with only the slightest grimace.

"I will," I replied kissing Christian's cheek before heading out of his office. I stopped to pick up a stack of printouts from Andrea's desk before summoning the elevator and stepping into it alongside Prescott who had emerged from the security room.

"The Mile High Club?" she confirmed.

"Yes, thank you. I'm making the final arrangements for Kate's bachelorette party. Since you're rostered to accompany us that weekend, I'd like you to lunch with us so you're across all the details." In the past when Kate and I had our lunches, if we weren't in the private dining room, security would dine at a table nearby; in sight but not close enough to overhear our conversation.

Things with Kate had improved considerably since I'd overheard her conversation with Grace. She'd apologized for her drunken antics at Escala, no doubt prompted by Christian's furious conversation with Mia about the same topic, and the snarky comments had entirely ceased. She was still determined to make her wedding the social event of the year, but I could live with that.

We'd also resumed our weekly Wednesday lunches, using the time to talk about the wedding and just catch up. Last week I'd brought Teddy with me, so we'd lunched in the private dining room, but if today worked, in future, I might leave him with Christian. Pulling into the parking garage beneath the club, Prescott parked in the space reserved for the owner. Christian. Well Christian and me, now, I suppose.

"Hold the lift," a familiar voice called out.

"Perfect timing, Kavanagh!" I replied, turning to hug my friend.

"Let's get upstairs. There's a Cosmo there with my name on it," she laughed.

Unsurprisingly, we were shown straight to their best table. Since part of Kate's issue was feeling 'invisible,' given I didn't have Teddy with me today, I'd booked a table in the main part of the restaurant where we could notice and be noticed. As usual we'd ordered ahead, so we'd barely sat down when a Cosmo arrived for Kate, a cranberry spritzer for me and a sparkling water for Prescott. Getting down to business, I ran through the RSVPs and running plans for the bachelorette weekend.

We intended to see the boys off at Boeing Field, then Kate would come to spend Friday night at Escala with me. I'd booked a stretch limo for Saturday morning and we'd travel with Gail and Prescott to Woodinville via Bellevue, where we'd collect Mia, Grace, Grandma Adele, Kate's mother and two of her aunts. Ryan and McIntyre would each follow with our luggage and Teddy's bassinet. We'd brunch at The Barking Frog, then spend the afternoon at a day spa, Gail sitting with Teddy between feeds along with McIntyre. Ryan would drive Grandma Adele home in the afternoon, the rest of us dining at The Herbfarm.

We'd stay overnight, then a few of Kate's work friends would join us on Sunday for the winery tour. Not wanting Teddy to travel in a limo with tipsy ladies and cases of their wine purchases, McIntyre would transport Gail, Prescott, Teddy and me between the venues and home in one of the Audis. Everyone else would travel in the stretch limo back to Bellevue.

I was already tired just thinking about the weekend, but it would be fun. The day spa had confirmed they had a pleasant room where Gail could sit with Teddy, and McIntyre and Ryan would make sure my suite at the The Herbfarm had everything Teddy might need overnight. The wineries I'd booked all had private tasting rooms, and we had a private dining room for our lunch on Sunday.

"I'm so excited," Kate grinned. "It will be the best weekend ever! I can't believe you got rooms at The Herbfarm. I've wanted to go there forever and now we'll get to stay there, too! All this must cost a fortune…"

She wasn't wrong, there! Andrea had explained that for bachelorette parties, the organizer collected money from those attending, asking for a little extra to cover the cost for the bride. When I'd explained that to Christian, he'd hit the roof, refusing to allow me to ask his family members or the Kavanaghs for money!

At his insistence, I booked and paid for all of it. When Kate's Mom realized Christian and I were financing the weekend, she offered to pay for the parts I'd not yet received bills for; the spa treatments and lunch on both days. Still – even with that assistance, the weekend was costing a motza. Not that it concerned Christian; he intended to go all out for Elliot's bachelor weekend and had no problem with me doing the same for Kate.

"We will have a great weekend," I said with a smile, happy to know Kate was pleased.

"We will, but seriously this must be so expensive. Can I chip in to help out?"

She surprised me. Kate had grown up with money, which meant she often forgot that others weren't so blessed. While I now had more money than I knew what to do with, it meant a lot to me that she'd stopped to wonder how her special weekend was being funded.

"It's all good. Your mother and I have it covered."

"Ok. Well thanks," she said with a smile.

Kate and I chatted, Prescott occasionally chiming in, as we ate our meals. I found myself having a good time. It was nice to have an hour when I was Ana again, not just mommy.

"I do have some news…" Kate said during a pause in the conversation. "Elliot's found a block of land he's hoping to buy. It's a couple of doors down from your new place in Medina. It's a smaller, single block, but it's lakefront and Elliot says it's got a lot of potential." Kate looked so excited. "He took me there over the weekend and I fell in love with the area and the view!"

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed genuinely, not letting on I already knew about Elliot's intentions.

"Are you sure you're ok with that? Us potentially living so close? I know I've been such a bitch lately, and I'm sorry. I love you, Ana. You're my best friend and the only one who can put up with me…"

Prescott politely excused herself to visit the ladies' room to give us privacy for an overdue conversation.

"You've been downright nasty, Kate," I said refusing to sugarcoat it. "Christian and I have been very patient with you, but it hasn't gone unnoticed. I know lots has changed, for both of us, but if something's going on you need to communicate that to me instead of being sarcastic or hurtful."

Kate's eyes brimmed with tears. "I've been a bit jealous," she admitted, running her fingernail along the crisp white tablecloth. "I went from being a big fish in a small pond at WSU, and now college is over and I'm in Seattle, I'm a no one. Then suddenly, you're with Christian and everyone's eyes are on you. I mean, there's even blogs about what you wear!"

"Is that what you want?" I asked, interested to hear how Kate would explain herself. "That sort of invasive attention?"

"No. Not when I thought about it. Grace spoke with me and helped me to understand I've been feeling left behind. I turned things into a competition when it never was. My life is pretty damned good. I love Elliot, we're getting married, and now we're looking to build our dream home almost next door to my best friend. I don't need to compare my life to anyone else's."

"I'm glad you can see it's not a competition. I love you, Kate. And I'll always have your back and support you and your goals. But I won't allow you to punish me for things I can't control."


	23. Chapter 23

"Do you think these shorts and shirt will look good on Teddy?" Ana asked, holding up a tiny pair of cargo shorts and a miniature checked short-sleeved shirt. "He can wear the shirt open with a plain onesie underneath? And this hat. If we go for a walk, I want his skin protected…"

I thought our son would look handsome as hell no matter what he wore, and I told Ana that.

"I just want to look like a _normal young family,"_ she explained. She'd fretted over every aspect of today's trip to Olympia to visit her father and meet Diane. After a bit of back and forth, taking into consideration Teddy's sleep schedule, Ray and Ana had settled on brunch at 10:30 in Olympia on Saturday morning. We'd meet Ray and Diane at the Dockside Bistro, eat and then maybe go for a walk along the dock with Teddy in the pram.

Ana dressing Teddy in her outfit of choice, I slipped into my clothing; lightweight jeans, chucks and a loose short-sleeved linen shirt. Classic casual. Ana had selected what I was to wear, and while it was more relaxed than I'd usually dress, if it made Ana happy then I was good with it. My wife looked nothing short of delectable in a cute summer sundress, light cardigan and low wedges. Perfect for a low key Saturday brunch with family. I had to adjust myself as I watched Ana pull her long hair up into a loose bun, adding a lick of mascara and some lip gloss. Her plump breasts looked _amazing_ in that dress, and even though Ana had 'massaged' me again last night, I was desperate to bury myself balls deep in my woman's hot wet cleft. Only another week to go…

"What's the security plan?" Ana asked as we moved downstairs into the great room where Taylor and Clarke already waiting, Teddy's diaper bag slung over the latter's shoulder.

"I'll drive us to Olympia, with Taylor and Clarke following. They will dine nearby at the Bistro, and unless a security situation occurs, Diane should remain unaware of their presence."

I tried to keep a grin from my face as I regarded my two security staff. Ordered to dress casually for the day, Taylor was in long cargo shorts, T-shirt and a cap. Like me, Clarke was sporting jeans and a shirt. They both looked so ill at ease out of their regular clothing, I suspected they'd be pegged for two closet gay dudes on a first date. I smirked, but kept those thoughts to myself.

Triple checking Teddy's seat before I opened the passenger door for Ana, I settled her in the front before coming around to the driver's door. I rarely drove one of the Audi SUVs, but while I'd prefer to drive my R8, there was no seat for Teddy, and it certainly didn't fit Ana's request for 'low key.'

As I drove, I appreciated this was the first time I'd driven my wife and son anywhere. It was easy to relax and switch off when people I trusted were responsible for keeping us safe, but now I felt the full onus of knowing my wife and son were on board and it was my job to keep them safe.

"So what does Diane know about us?" I asked once we were on our way, Taylor and Clarke trailing us through the Seattle streets in a second black Audi SUV.

"She knows Daddy has a daughter, that I live in Seattle, am married and recently had a baby," Ana supplied, turning to check Teddy had settled in his seat. Rear facing, because it was safest, we had an angled plastic mirror attached to the seat back above so Ana could see Teddy without disturbing him. Initially, she'd suggested riding in the back beside Teddy, but I wanted my wife sitting next to me.

"And she has no idea who you are?"

"She knows me as Annie," Ana giggled, "and our son as Ted. But she has no idea who _you_ are…"

"Well let's go with the flow. We can introduce that idea slowly."

The second I'd learned Ray had a love interest, I'd asked Welch and Barney to do some extensive digging. Not that I was suspicious, however experience had shown me people could be duplicitous and self-interested.

Their research declared Diane Felicity Lange to be a forty-one-year-old assistant manager at an insurance brokerage in south Seattle. Primarily dealing with insurance for water craft and motor-homes, Diane had been at the firm for twelve years, working her way up from claims assistant. A Mom and Pop business, despite her title, Diane all but ran the place while her employers enjoyed semi-retirement.

She had no criminal history and no debts other than a small mortgage on her modest three-bedroom home in a decent Seattle suburb. My inquires corroborated Ray's version of how they met; at a Subway restaurant near Diane's work when she was collecting the Friday lunch order for her work colleagues. A weekly treat she shared with the eight other workers at her firm, Diane had been waiting when she caught Ray's eye.

Dropping off a commission in the area, Ray had stopped by Subway for lunch before returning to Montesano. From the security tape, the shop was super busy, and Diane had been waiting for her catering order. No other seats available, Ray had invited her to join him at his table while she waited. His own meal finished, Ray had no reason to stay, but they chatted and twenty minutes later he helped Diane carry her order to her car, in the process asking for her number. Since then, they'd been texting and calling. Slowly at first, then more and more frequently before progressing to several face-to-face dates.

Diane's internet history showed nothing suspicious, although her recent online searches for sexy but not slutty nightwear for the middle-aged lady, and advice on how to handle meeting a new partner's adult children, hinted about her expectations for this weekend.

"Did everything check out?" Ana asked out of the blue, knowing I would have had a background check run before us meeting Diane.

"It did. Nothing of concern on her background check. On paper at least she comes across squeaky clean."

I noticed my wife relax back into her seat. She adored Ray and wanted him to be happy.

"And previous relationships?" she probed.

"Married at twenty-three. They were only married a few months when her husband was diagnosed with lymphoma. He endured several rounds of treatment, but died when she was twenty-eight. That's when she moved to Seattle to start again."

"How horrible," Ana murmured, reaching over to rest her hand on my leg. I gripped it, squeezing her hand with mine.

We made good time to Olympia, Teddy sleeping the entire way. We pulled up at the Marina at ten, parking in the lot with Taylor and Clarke parking a few spots down.

"Since we're early, I'm going to feed Teddy," Ana announced, climbing into the back of the car and taking off her cardigan. Slipping the straps from her sundress, she lowered the bodice before opening her nursing bra and lifting Teddy into position. With the tinted glass, facing the water, no one could see what Ana was doing, but I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I watched our son find her nipple and feed. My wife giving our son sustenance was a beautiful thing to see!

* * *

"Daddy!" Ana exclaimed smiling at Ray and Diane as I pushed Teddy's pram up to the table we'd booked at the bistro. Taylor and Clarke were already in place at an adjacent table, so I positioned the pram on that side.

"Annie!" Ray greeted, hugging Ana before turning to shake my hand.

"Guys can I introduce you to my er… friend Diane? Diane this is my Annie, her husband Christian and my grandson Teddy!"

"Pleased to meet you," Diane responded. Slim with dark blonde hair and golden-brown eyes, like Ana she was wearing a sun dress.

"I'm so glad you could come today," Ana gushed. "Daddy's told me so much about you!"

"All good, I promise," Ray joked a little awkwardly as he held Diane's seat for her. I did the same for Anastasia before taking a seat myself. Diane immediately asked Ana about Teddy, cooing at him as Ana pulled him out of his pram.

"Tea, Annie?" Ray asked.

"Actually, I fancy some homemade lemonade," Ana replied after briefly checking the menu.

"That sounds good," Diane agreed looking at Ray shyly.

"Let's order a pitcher," I announced. "I'll also have a coffee. What about you, Ray?"

"Coffee sounds like just the ticket."

I knew from my security briefing that Diane had driven to Montesano last night and stayed with Ray there. Perhaps it was my imagination, but Ray looked pretty damned pleased with himself this morning, the lucky dog. Not that I'd be mentioning that to Ana!

Ray reached across for Teddy, giving Ana a chance to check the menu. By the time the attendant came to take our drinks order, we were also ready to order our food. That done, Diane and Ana chatted.

"Daddy said you live in Seattle and work in insurance, is that right?"

"Yes. I'm Assistant Manager at Coast to Country. We insure marine craft and motor-homes."

"Have you been there long?" Ana asked.

"About twelve years. Before that I lived in Spokane. I was married, but my husband died so I moved to Seattle and I've been with Coast to Country ever since. It's not the most exciting job, but it's stable and I work with a great team of people. And what about you, Annie? Ray said you work in publishing?"

"I'm so sorry about your husband, Diane; and please call me Ana. Before I left on maternity leave, I worked at Seattle Independent Publishing as an assistant. I'm hoping one day to become an editor," my gorgeous wife voiced modestly.

"And she will," Ray announced sounding proud. "There's nothing my Annie can't do if she sets her mind to it!"

"Shh, Daddy," Ana giggled, giving her father an indulgent grin.

"And what about you, Christian? What do you do?" Diane asked.

"I work in mergers and acquisitions," I replied vaguely.

"Oh? What does that entail exactly?" Diane enquired.

"Basically, we buy failing companies and turn them around if we can, or sell off the parts if we can't."

"That must be very stressful?" Diane replied, looking at me intently.

"At times," I admitted. "But it's rewarding. There's nothing better than rescuing a company that's going to fail. Timely intervention and management can be the difference between people having jobs to support their families."

Diane seemed satisfied with that as an answer, and for a while the conversation flowed easily. It was after our meals arrived that things got awkward.

"Ray? The people at the table in the middle of the room are taking photos of us on their cell phones," Diane said in an undertone to Ray. My father-in-law's eyes flicked to mine, and I nodded before my eyes met Taylor's. Taylor stood and spoke to the young women at the table, and after a few moments they put their phones away. No one said anything as Taylor returned to his seat.

"What's going on?" Diane asked, looking around us nervously. She hadn't missed the interaction between Taylor and me. I was about to reply when Ana stepped in.

"I'm _so_ sorry about that, Diane. It happens sometimes. The gentlemen at the next table are part of our security detail. I hate that it's necessary, but being married to Christian Grey comes with some drawbacks."

"Christian Grey?" Diane asked without a clue.

"CEO and owner of Grey Enterprise Holdings," I explained. Diane was oblivious for a moment before comprehension spread across her face.

"Weren't you just abducted?" Diana gasped, looking at Ana before she turned to Ray. "Is that the family emergency when you disappeared for a week?" Ray nodded, his contrition obvious, so I stepped in.

"I'm sorry, Diane. Yes, Ana and Teddy were abducted from the hospital the night Ana gave birth. It was a horrific time for us all, and the FBI asked us not to share information with _anyone_ in case it compromised their investigation _._ Please don't blame Ray for not being more forthcoming – he wasn't allowed to say anything."

"You must have been terrified?" Diane commented sympathetically, grabbing Ray's hand and squeezing it. "I don't watch the news, but I heard about it on the radio on my drive in to work. I'm so sorry that happened to you," she added giving Ana a compassionate smile.

"It was very scary," Ana admitted. "But it's over now. Anyway – please let's not let any of that ruin today. It's so nice to have a normal family get together."

Diane's eyes dipped across to Taylor and Clarke, who were looking everywhere _except_ at our table.

"Just forget they're here," I directed. "Unless they're needed, they'll just sit there and keep an eye out."

"They both look so tense; I thought they were a couple on a blind date," Diane offered in an undertone followed by a giggle, and just like that, the four of us were laughing and brunch was back on track.

* * *

"I like her," Ana declared on the way back home. "She seems genuine."

"I agree. Do you think it's serious?"

"Hard to say. I've never known Daddy to date, but she is staying with him in Montesano. I suppose that means they're…"

" _Don't make me think about that,"_ I begged with a groan. It was bad enough that I wasn't getting any. I didn't want to think about Ray getting lucky! "As long as he's careful. Unless you _want_ a little brother or sister?"

Ana stopped and gaped at me, shock written on her face.

"But she's forty-one, isn't she?"

"Women that age still have children," I pointed out. "She's never had kids, perhaps she wants one?"

Ana shrugged and shifted the conversation to when we should ask Elliot and Kate to be Teddy's Godparents. It was pretty much a given, but Ana still wanted to properly ask them. She suggested inviting them to dinner at Escala on Friday night, but I nixed that, reminding Ana she had an appointment with Dr. Greene on Friday afternoon. No way was I listening to construction and wedding talk Friday night when I could make love to my beautiful wife!

"Let's ask them tomorrow at Bellevue," I suggested. The family were gathering at my parents' house to welcome Ethan back home. He'd spent the last month and a half outside Darwin in Australia doing a clinical intensive with a group of young Indigenous men as part of his research for his PhD. He'd loved the place and said were it not for the relentless flies and heat he'd move there in a heartbeat. Since he was still dating Mia, and she had no intention of leaving Seattle, it was just as well the climate didn't suit him.

"Mia won't be offended we're asking Elliot and Kate?"

"She'll understand. Just let her help you organize it and she'll be happy. Besides, I thought maybe we can ask her next time?"

" _Next_ time?" Ana asked lifting her eyebrows. "Are you already thinking of number two?"

I considered. Other than the cluster fuck following his birth, everything about Teddy joining our family had been wonderful. Sure Ana and I were both tired all the time, but I'd also never been happier. Becoming a father and exploring parenthood with Anastasia was one of the most profound and satisfying experiences of my life.

"Maybe not _quite_ ready," I replied. "But I'm more than ready to practice!"

My comment was met with the most beautiful sound on earth; my wife's giggle.

"I can't wait to practice with you, Mr. Grey!"

* * *

"Mr. Grey?"

I looked up from my laptop. Gail was standing in the doorway to my study.

"Yes, Gail?"

"I was just putting fresh towels in the upstairs guest bathroom, and when I walked past the master bedroom, the door was ajar. I could hear Mrs. Grey. She's crying and seems quite upset."

"Thank you, Gail." I stood, striding out of my study and across the great room, taking the stairs two at a time. Ana had been _fine_ an hour or so ago having a rest after our trip to Olympia. Pushing the door to our bedroom open, sure enough there was my wife lying on her side weeping.

"Baby?" I asked, slipping my shoes off and climbing onto the bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her. "What's wrong?!"

"It's nothing," she sniffled however her tears suggested otherwise.

"Please. Tell me what's wrong," I implored, wracking my brain for who, or what, might have caused my woman to break down.

"No! It's too embarrassing!"

"You never have to be embarrassed with me, baby. No secrets between us. Ever. _Please_ tell me? You're worrying me." I felt bad pulling my trump card, but I knew Ana didn't like to stress me out.

"It's so silly…" she moaned.

"It's not silly if it has you this upset," I declared sternly.

"Idon'twantDaddytohaveanotherchild…" Ana mumbled against my chest.

"Again, baby? I only caught the word Daddy…?"

"I don't want Daddy to have another child," she whispered. "It's horrible, and selfish, and Daddy deserves a chance to have a biological child of his own. I'm just used to being his one and only."

I could kick myself. My flippant words about Ray and Diane had distressed my wife. Usually so mature and capable of rationalizing any situation, times like these reminded me of the damage Carla had inadvertently inflicted on her, and how important Ana's bond was with her stepfather.

"Ana they've only been going out a few weeks. There's no knowing if they will be a long-term thing, and even if they are, they might not _want_ children. Your Dad's what… forty-eight?"

"Lots of guys become dads in their late forties," Ana snuffled. "And Diane's younger than Daddy… What if that's what they want? To have a baby together?"

"Talk to him. Tell him how you're feeling."

"No!" my wife hissed. "If this is something Daddy wants, I will not stand in his way, and you're not to say anything to him either! If he wants to have a biological child with Diane, then I'll deal with it. I'm just being silly. I know he'll still love me even if he has a child who's biologically his…"

"You don't know if that's something he even wants. Don't go crossing bridges before you come to them," I said, trying to soothe my wife. "If Ray hasn't sought a companion before now, another child might not even be on his radar."

"You're right. I'm thrilled Daddy's found someone. I honestly am. It's just it's been him and me for so long. A new partner and all that means is going to take some getting used to."

* * *

 _If you'd like to see the dress Ana wore to brunch, head to my FB page:  
_ www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters

 _I post updates, snippets, sneak peeks and news there, so like if you'd like to keep up to date on what I'm writing :D_


	24. Chapter 24

Christian and Taylor had left for work, and it was the start of my week. Teddy was having his mid-morning nap, and Gail and I were about to sit down for our weekly planning session. When I'd come home after the abduction, I was honestly too tired and overwhelmed to do much of anything, so Gail had stepped up without being asked, taking over all her previous house management duties to give me a chance to recover.

However, now I was getting better, it was time to resume control. Thankfully, Gail was happy to take things at my speed, starting with going over the weekly menus and planning.

Pouring Gail a coffee, and a tea for myself, we sat opposite one another at the dining table with our diaries.

"On Wednesday, I'll be lunching with Kate at The Mile High Club," I started, watching as Gail made annotations. Now I was on Maternity Leave, Gail was also making me lunch, so I liked to make sure she was across my movements. "Christian will be out for a dinner meeting tomorrow night, so I'm happy with a sandwich or leftovers for dinner. Please don't go to any bother. I'll also be out for lunch on Friday. Teddy and I have our six-week health checkups, so I'm meeting Grace at the hospital beforehand for lunch."

I looked up and saw a twinkle in Gail's eye. She knew what my six-week checkup signified. I blushed a little.

"On Friday night I'd like to surprise Christian with a relaxing dinner at home. If you could perhaps serve Friday night, then take the weekend off? We're going to the new house on Saturday to meet the designer to complete our selections, so we'll eat out somewhere near there. I'll cook Saturday dinner, then Christian, Teddy and I have lunch at Bellevue on Sunday."

"I'll make sure the fridge is well stocked with breakfast and dinner supplies," Gail promised, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Also, on Friday while I'm out, could you move Teddy's bassinet to his room and set up the master bedroom with red roses and flameless candles?"

"Would you like strawberries, non-alcoholic champagne and chocolates too?" Gail teased with a smirk.

I covered my face with my hands, but laughed. "Sure! Why not?!"

"Candles, roses, strawberries, champagne and chocolates it is," Gail said good naturedly, jotting them down on her shopping list.

"If you and Taylor would like to take the weekend off together, I'm sure the other security staff can manage. The weekend after this one is Kate and Elliot's bachelor and bachelorette parties, so Taylor will be with Christian all weekend and you'll be with me."

"I'll talk to Jason, but we might take you up on that. We need to pop over to the new house, too. I thought I'd go on Sunday."

"Have you finished your plans yet?" I asked, conscious I wasn't the _only_ one getting a new home. Jason and Gail were getting their own quarters above the lake end of the extended garages in Medina. Because of the steep slope of the block, and thanks to Elliot removing a couple of solid walls and putting in floor to ceiling glass windows, they'd be able to look out over the top of our roof to share our gorgeous view of the Seattle skyline.

"Not yet," Gail said with an excited smile. "Mr. Grey's brother has sketched a suggested plan for the space, but Jason and I wanted to take measurements and kick a few ideas around."

It delighted me to see Gail so enthusiastic. She'd confided that it had always been a dream to build her own home, and while this was more of a retrofit on steroids, we'd given Jason and Gail carte blanche to plan, outfit and decorate the space to their specifications.

"Well take your time. You can have whatever you like."

"That's just it. I think I have analysis paralysis," Gail admitted. "I know what I want but I'm not sure how to achieve it…"

"Would you like a visit from the interior designer? We're consulting with her on Saturday, but I can ask her to come out again Sunday to meet with you and Taylor."

"No that's silly. I am sure I can pull it together," Gail said, her furrowed brow telling a different story.

"Are you sure? Christian has her on retainer for our project. It's no bother. She gave me so many amazing ideas last time we met."

Selecting an interior designer had been hell. I'd been pregnant and hormonal and outright refused Gia Matteo. Not only because I'd heard she flirted with anything with three legs, but also because Kate hated her and wanted her as far away from Elliot as possible. Plus she'd done the original design for Escala, and I didn't particularly resonate with it. We interviewed several other designers, and no one 'clicked' the way I'd hoped.

I had all but given up hope of finding someone when Ros suggested we check out the portfolio of a friend of hers, Heather. Adept at creating modern and vibrant spaces, despite being a relatively unknown designer, as soon as I saw her portfolio of work, I knew she'd get my vision for the Medina property. And she had. She'd taken my half-formed ideas, cut outs from magazines and descriptions about what I did and didn't want and turned them into breathtaking storyboards of my dream home.

"I couldn't. It's a waste for the _staff_ quarters…" Gail prevaricated.

"It's up to you, Gail. I'm going to ask her to check out the security unit on Sunday, anyway," I decided on a whim. "And it's not a waste. It's your _home_. Christian and I want you and Taylor happy there. If you'd like to consult with Heather about the space, you're very welcome." I let it go there, moving on to discuss other issues.

* * *

"So… Elliot signed on the new property yesterday," Kate squealed, all but jumping up and down on the spot before we took our seats at the Mile High Club. "In three months, it will be ours!"

"Kate! That's _wonderful!"_ I replied, embracing her enthusiastically.

"Thank you! Elliot's been so stressy the last few weeks. But it's been about this! He wanted to buy a place for us to start our lives together!"

Kate was so excited it was infectious.

"We'll stay at the condo for at least a year as we get plans and permits drawn up. Because the land is sloped, and our opening to the water is smaller, Elliot wants to build further up on the block. He was thinking four or even five stories split level, but all the main living on one level so it's practical for a family."

I sat smiling listening to Kate, adding a comment here and there. Now her crisis of confidence was over, she was back to her normal self. We talked about different ideas she had for the house and I suggested she consider our interior designer as we'd been thrilled with her.

"Where's Teddy? With Christian?"

I giggled. "Yes. Christian's decided that this time on Wednesdays is now his senior management meeting time, and as the next Mr. Grey of GEH, Teddy is to attend."

"He's what... not even six weeks old. Bit young to be training him up isn't it?" Kate teased.

"Christian just wants to show him off. He loves having him at work. Besides, I like having lunch just the two of us," I replied.

"Oh? Did I tell you, José called, and he's coming up this weekend? He's crashing with friends but wants us to come out Friday night. You in?"

"I would but…"

" _Come on,_ Ana! We haven't had a night out in ages…" Kate wheedled.

"Like I said, I _would_ but Teddy and I have our six-week checkups on Friday afternoon. If all is ok, then I've organized a nice romantic night with Christian."

Kate looked confused for a moment before realization dawned.

"Is this your bow chiccy wah wah checkup?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"Yes," I admitted, flushing bright red, glad Reynolds wasn't within earshot. "I mean I've been doing _stuff_ to keep things going, but Friday night is _the_ night."

"What _sorts_ of other stuff?!" Kate teased laughing as my flush developed into a prominent blush.

"Never you mind!" I hissed, scarlet faced, before asking her to pass on my apologies to José.

* * *

"Something smells amazing," Christian said, his eyes meeting mine as he stepped out of the elevator, loosening his tie as he walked into the great room. "I'm a hungry hungry man…"

"Mrs. Taylor's mild chicken curry," I said, smirking as I watched Christian's eyes rake up and down my body. On Wednesday, after Kate learned the significance of Friday night, she dragged me to Liberado for an emergency 'deforestation' as she'd humiliatingly referred to it, leaving me there before she returned to work. Waxed everywhere, and I mean _everywhere,_ before she left Kate had also insisted I book a team to come to Escala Friday afternoon to trim my hair and give me a mani-pedi. They'd only left an hour ago, then I'd fed Teddy and took my time dressing and preparing for my husband to arrive home.

Usually, Christian arrived somewhere between six and seven, although it had been earlier since Teddy arrived. As often as not, Christian was still working half days, but today I'd asked him not to arrive before six, so I'd been standing waiting in the great room, unsurprised when the elevator dinged seconds after 6pm.

"Sounds wonderful, baby," Christian replied, his voice husky as he came over, brushing his lips against mine. We stood in the great room, Christian wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me hard against him. He kissed me again; one of his panty dropping kisses that had me moaning with want and need in seconds. "You look beautiful," he crooned, pulling back to look at me and the dress I'd chosen for this evening. Low at the front to make the most of my breastfeeding bust, and fitted to just above my tummy it stopped just above the knee. Highlighting all my best features, it concealed the parts I was still getting used to post Teddy.

I captured Christian's hand in mine, pulling him toward the breakfast bar where Gail had a tall glass of sparkling non-alcoholic cider waiting for me, and Christian's preferred unoaked Chardonnay.

"Thank you, Gail. This smells delicious," Christian declared as Gail was finishing up in the kitchen. His sexy lips twitched in a smirk as he took in the flowers and candles on the dining room table. "To us," he toasted, his voice deep and sexy, raising his glass to mine.

"To us," I repeated, embarrassed at how _needy_ I sounded.

"Where's our boy?" Christian asked, turning to survey the room before noticing Teddy in his bouncer near the sofa. Teddy dressed in a sleep suit and ready for his bed, we'd been playing moments before Christian arrived. He was now gazing at the mobile above him, showing off his newest skill. Smiling!

"Hey, Teddy! Daddy's home," I announced, unbuckling our boy and picking him up, passing him to his father. Cradling Teddy in one arm, while holding his wine glass in the other, I was momentarily stunned by how _competent_ Christian looked. He'd taken to fatherhood like a duck to water.

"How did you go at the hospital, today?" Christian asked, referring to our appointments.

"Great," I answered with a coy grin. "Your Mom was so excited to show Teddy off to all her colleagues," I said, describing how we had to stop by no less than five offices before finally getting to the car and driving the short distance to the restaurant. "Sawyer did well today…"

As his first day back on duty, Sawyer had passed all his health checks a few days before, but being cautious, Christian had declared he was not to drive a car in the line of duty for another month. Accordingly, it had been McIntyre, Sawyer and Ryan accompanying Teddy and me today.

"I don't give a… fudge… how Sawyer did," Christian growled, stopping himself getting red carded just in time. "How did you and Teddy go?!"

"We were fine. Teddy is perfectly on track. Dr. Blaine said he's ticking every box! She's suggested we vaccinate in a week or two. He might be out of sorts or cranky after the first shots, so I thought I'd do them after Kate's bachelorette party."

"That makes sense," Christian agreed, kissing Teddy's temple, while his smoldering gray eyes were fixed on me. "What about your appointment? With Dr. Greene?"

"That was fine, too. Everything is healing as it should." I moved closer and kissed Teddy and then Christian. "I had the shot today, too."

"You did?" Christian hummed. "Does that mean…?"

"It does," I replied, kissing Christian again. Things might have progressed, however Gail announced dinner was about to be served.

"I'll take Teddy up," I said, taking our sleepy son from my husband's arms. "Can you get me another cider and choose some music?" I asked, gazing up at Christian from beneath my lashes.

"It would be my pleasure," he murmured, giving us each a final kiss before watching as I climbed the stairs, taking Teddy through to his room. Grateful he settled in moments without complaint, minutes later I was back downstairs, delighted to see Christian with his jacket and tie removed, the top of his shirt buttons undone.

Together we walked across to the dining table where Gail was just finishing serving our meals.

"Enjoy," she said simply, gesturing with her hand to the meal laid out for us. "Unless you need us, Taylor and I will be off until Monday morning."

Christian raised an eyebrow, but I shot him a look to tell him to leave it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor. I hope you both enjoy a lovely weekend."

"You too, Mrs. Grey," Gail replied, giving me a sweet smile. Christian likewise thanked her before holding my seat out for me.

"You've given the staff the weekend off?" he asked.

"We're at the new house tomorrow, and your parent's on Sunday. The other security staff can handle it," I explained.

"And tonight?!"

"I don't think we'll be going out tonight," I voiced seductively.

* * *

Dinner over, Christian clasped my hand and led me into the center of the dimly lit great room. Frank had been crooning softly throughout our meal, but as soon as we stepped out onto our impromptu dance floor, Christian started a new track. _'Night and Day.'_ Boosting the volume, he clasped me tight, leading me effortlessly as we floated across the marble floor.

"It's so good to hold you, Mrs. Grey," Christian murmured, placing soft kisses into my hair.

"It's so good to be held," I sighed, relaxing further into my husband's embrace. "Would you like dessert?" I purred as Frank's final notes came to an end.

"What do you have in mind? Christian asked. Pecking my beloved's lips, I held a fingertip over the top, hinting at his silence. Taking his hand, I pulled out from Christian's embrace, leading him upstairs.

"Wow…" he said, taking in our bedroom. With fresh bed linen, hundreds of roses, and flameless candles flickering on every surface, even with the lights out, the space was warm and inviting. "Dessert?" Christian asked, canting his head to the ice bucket sporting two bottles of wine, two champagne flutes, a plate of culled strawberries and the finest Belgian chocolates beside it.

"If that's what you fancy," I tempted, looking up at Christian through my eyelashes.

"But you had something _else_ in mind?"

"That's up to _you,"_ I sighed, reaching behind me and unzipping my dress. My blue eyes meeting his gray, I blew him a little kiss before letting my dress puddle at my feet, revealing the black, lacy ensemble I was wearing tonight. The padded bra cups sufficient to conceal my breast pads, and the sheer boy shorts covering enough to make me self-assured but showing enough to excite, teamed with my thigh-high lace cuffed stay-up stockings, I was quietly confident in my attire.

"Anastasia…" Christian hissed, leaning against the doorframe. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled it from the waistband of his pants, sinuously stepping toward me. "You are so fucking beautiful!"

I smiled, Christian's covetous gaze giving me even more courage.

"Teddy…?" he whispered, stepping toward me and discarding his shirt, quickly starting on his belt and pants. By that time, I was sitting on the edge of the bed, my stockinged legs crossed demurely as I watched Christian lose his pants then his briefs.

"Asleep in his room," I responded, gesturing to the video and sound monitor on my bedside table. Teddy's monitor was the best that money could buy. With sound, motion, breathing and pressure sensors, if _anything_ happened, we'd know about it instantly.

"Then it's just us," Christian commented, stepping closer, gloriously naked, and offering his hand to pull me into a standing position.

"It is, Mr. Grey."

"I've missed us, baby," Christian declared before bringing me hard against him, smashing his lips against mine. Both of us moving back to the bed, Christian pulled me down before positioning me beside him. Now we were both on the bed, Christian pulled back, fingering the edge of the French lingerie covering my breasts.

"Don't rip these, I like them," I warned as he kissed along the top of the bra, nipping at the fabric with his teeth.

"I'll buy you another set," he growled.

"Nah ah…" I replied.

"I'll buy you the company that makes them, then!"

I giggled. It was the silly sort of thing Christian would probably do! I sat up and peeled off my bra, successfully concealing the nursing pads in the cups of the bra. Practical, yes. Sexy? Oh hell no!

"Take these off, too," Christian instructed, playing with the waistband of my panties.

My eyes locked on his, I lifted my hips and pulled the fabric down over my stocking clad legs.

Sitting up, my husband positioned himself sitting between my legs near my ankles.

"How about I help you with those stockings, Mrs. Grey?" he offered, running his fingers up my legs and to the lacy cuff at the top of my thigh highs. Taking my ankle and positioning it on his shoulder, it opened me up for his perusal. Slowly, oh so slowly, Christian pulled the lace down toward my knee, down my shin and over my pretty pink polished toes.

"Very good," Christian cooed, his eyes meeting mine as he bent my leg at the knee, putting my foot down beside him opening my folds to him even more. Repeating the agonizingly slow process with my other leg, by the time he had the second stocking off, I was on my back with my lady garden entirely exposed.

"You waxed?" Christian commented, his gaze scorching hot. I hadn't gone completely bald, asking them to leave a 'landing strip.'

"On Wednesday. Kate convinced me it was necessary…"

"I'll have Andrea send her a fruit basket as thanks," Christian teased. I knew he wouldn't have cared if I'd gone au naturel, but Kate had been right, the waxing the primping were more for me to get me into the mood for a night of seduction.

Kissing one knee, Christian moved upwards, nipping and kissing his way toward where I wanted him most. Of his many foreplay techniques, cunnilingus was undoubtedly one of my favorites. At least my _vanilla_ favorites. It had been ages since we'd been to the playroom… now things were back on track, I might suggest a trip. But first tonight. I'd see how tonight went before suggesting anything more adventurous!

I was jolted from my thoughts when Christian's tongue reached my folds. Skillfully skirting my clit and opening, he was teasing at the edges, giving pleasure, but not where I wanted it. Growling I ran my hand down my body, snaking the fingers of one hand into his copper strands, ready to push his head in the right direction if that's what it took. Chuckling from his position between my thighs, Christian knew he was driving me crazy! Despite what the books said about potentially being dry due to breastfeeding, I could already feel my excitement between my legs. Now I had to get my husband to do something about it.

"Christian…?" I whined.

"Yes, Anastasia?" the master of my universe replied sounding amused. "What do you need?"

"I need you to lick my clit…" My breath was coming in short, sharp pants.

"Is that _all?"_

"No… I want you to use your tongue to fuck me," I growled immodestly.

"As you wish," Christian laughed, pushing my legs even further apart before doing precisely what I'd told him to do. Starting with a couple of long licks from my rosebud up to my clit, he spent a few minutes at the top of my slit, pleasuring me there. Then just as my opening felt neglected and needy, he moved down, using his tongue to penetrate me repeatedly.

"Yes!" I mewled, squirming beneath him on our bed. "Christian! I've missed you so much!"

Pulling his lips from my pussy, Christian kissed up my body, nipping at my breasts along the way.

"Anastasia? I need you," he mumbled against my lips. Tasting myself on his lips was hot. As we kissed, Christian reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube, waiting for my nod of approval before applying some to my folds. Slightly cold, the viscous fluid slipping down my lips and into my channel was strangely erotic. Once Christian was done, I reached between us, positioning his manhood right where I needed him most.

"Then take me," I replied, moaning as Christian pushed inside in one firm thrust.

"Ok baby?" Christian asked, waiting for my gasp of approval before almost immediately setting a slow, satisfying pace.

"It's good," I replied, running my hands over every part of Christian I could reach. Angling my hips, I moved until Christian's cock was hitting my sweet spot over and over again. Things were certainly different to before… Strangely I felt tighter, but the motion and intimacy were good. Very good.

Christian's eyes were closed, his face buried in the crook of my neck. Thanks to the lube and my own juices I was saturated, so the air was punctuated by slick, wet noises with each thrust. We had started out slow and gentle, but once the initial shock of being penetrated subsided, I'd spurred Christian on, pushing hard on his tight ass to show him I wanted it faster and stronger.

"Christian…" I stuttered, close to coming undone. It was unusual for me to cum from penetration, alone, but here I was just about to. Supporting himself on one arm, reaching beneath my ass, Christian pulled my hips up that bit more, pounding into me over and over again. On his third push I screamed in pleasure, my first orgasm post Teddy flooding my body with heavenly chemicals as my body shook uncontrollably as a staggeringly intense release racked my body. I should have known after weeks of denial, Christian wouldn't do anything by halves!

Only two pushes behind me, Christian groaned loudly, giving my neck wet, open-mouthed kisses as he slumped on top of me, his cock spurting his seed as my tight, wet walls milked him for every drop.

With my arms around Christian we cuddled together, basking in the aftermath of our lovemaking. He was too weary to move, just yet, but that suited me fine.

"Thank you, Anastasia," Christian said, sounding awed. "I needed that."

"Hmm…" I sighed, scratching my nails softly on my man's scalp. "I needed that too."


	25. Chapter 25

"Do I _have_ to go?" I grumbled petulantly as I sat in the back of the SUV at Boeing Field waiting for Elliot, Ethan and Eamon Kavanagh to arrive. One by one the other guests for the weekend had appeared and were ushered onto the GEH jet; my father, grandfather, a few of Elliot's schoolmates and his foreman. As per the ridiculous instructions Andrea had included on the invites, each man was wearing a loud Hawaiian style shirt, and numerous sets of golf clubs had been loaded into the hold. Not that that added any to my anticipation for the weekend. Golf was the one sport I sucked at – so I expected to be owned by Elliot and his friends on Sunday morning. Hell – last time we played, even my _Grandfather_ outclassed me!

"Yes, you do," Ana purred, snapping photo after photo of me holding Teddy as I waited for the last guests to arrive.

"Feel free to throw up on this shirt," I told Teddy with sincerity. "I'd love an excuse to change. Where did you even _get_ something so hideous?!" I asked my wife.

"At a menswear store down town. Sawyer took me down there and he bought one too," she giggled, and I swear the sound went right to my dick. It had been a week since we'd had the 'good to go' but last Friday had been it in terms of intimacy until this afternoon. Ana announced since there were a few hours between me coming home from work and the time I was due at Boeing Field, she would give me something to remember while I was away. She needn't have stressed about it, I had _no_ interest in any woman bar my wife. That said, I certainly didn't turn her down! Closing my eyes for a moment, I recalled my wife's bare breasts jiggling in front of me as she rode me hard. Hmm!

"Yeah, well. Won't be as bad as the one I bought for Elliot," I chuckled. Something Andrea found online when she'd come up with aloha shirt idea, no one would even _notice_ what I was wearing when Elliot showed up.

"Do I want to know?" Ana giggled, the beautiful sound not helping with my not so little problem inside my boxer briefs.

"Probably not," I admitted, kissing my son's soft, downy head. It was only three and a bit days, but I would miss him like crazy. "Now, Teddy. As the only dude on this bachelorette weekend, I need you to keep your eye out. Take care of Mommy, and I'll get the low down on what happened when I get back…"

" _Nothing_ will happen," Ana laughed. "Unless you consider a day spa, dinner and a winery tour hot stuff?!"

"No strippers?" I asked for about the fifth time.

"None," Ana confirmed. Yeah, I was a possessive fucker. Sue me!

"If it gets too much, I want you to tell Gail, Prescott or McIntyre. Go back to the room and sleep if you need to. Or even return to Escala. Kate will understand." I didn't add that I'd already spoken with Mom and Mia that it worried me the weekend might be too much for Ana, exacting promises from them to step in if needs be.

"We'll be _fine,_ Christian," Ana promised, leaning across Teddy's capsule to brush her lips against mine.

"I worry," I growled.

"I love you for it," Ana responded, silencing my fears with another kiss. "It looks like your brother's here now."

Sure enough, there were Ethan and Eamon Kavanagh each in Hawaiian print shirts, accompanied by my brother. Elliot looked every bit as ridiculous as I'd hoped in a hot pink shirt with half-peeled banana designs printed on it. The shirt was so bright it was practically fluorescent, and while highly suggestive, the bananas were _just_ this side of being in poor taste. Not that Elliot seemed to care. He was busy sucking face with Kavanagh – Kate that is – as her brother, father, Sawyer, and Taylor moved their luggage and three sets of golf clubs into the hold.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I groaned, yet again regretting organizing a three-night bachelor party. I wouldn't see my wife and son again until late Monday afternoon.

"You'll have so much fun you won't have time to miss us," Ana predicted. Fat chance of that. I don't care if everyone thought I'd become a boring, married man. With a wife as beautiful as mine, I wanted to spend _all_ my time at home. And it didn't help I'd had the Taiwan trip take me away recently, too.

"Off you go," Ana said, taking Teddy from me then giving me a long, searing kiss. Great. Now I had to go see my brother and his soon to be in-laws semi-chubbed. "I love you, Christian. I appreciate you're not really into this whole thing, but try to have fun for Elliot's sake?"

"I will, baby. I love you, too. Call every night?"

"Just try and stop me!"

The door opened and there was my brother's fiancée Kate.

"Off you go, Grey," she said, canting her head to the side toward my plane. "You choose a shirt like that, your retinas can deal with it! And take care of him this weekend! If anything happens to him, I'm holding you responsible!"

I smirked, kissed my wife and son one more time and stepped out of the vehicle. Prescott and McIntyre had been waiting outside, giving me privacy to say goodbye to my family. Now they'd be taking Ana, Teddy and Kate back to Escala to start Kate's bachelorette weekend.

"Chrissy!" Elliot shouted, already the little a worse for wear. "You gotta fight… for your right… to parrrrr-tay! Let's get this pussy plane _going_ places!"

* * *

I texted Andrea to organize a hefty bonus for Natalia, Stephen and Beighley in their next pay packets. Especially Natalia! While the rest of the party had kept their comments clean and their hands to themselves, Taylor moved to sit next to Elliot's foreman Callum after the man attempted to pat Natalia on the ass as she made her way down the aisle with a tray of drinks. She'd seen it coming, and moved out of his reach, but there was no way I would allow one of my employees to be assaulted or subjected to inappropriate comments! Hence Taylor moved to take the aisle seat beside the inebriated foreman. We'd need to keep an eye on Callum for the rest of the trip.

Now, in two stretch limos on our way to the hotel, I was counting down the seconds until I could get to my room, take off this technicolor shirt, and ring Anastasia.

"What are you grinning about?" Elliot asked, interrupting a particularly pleasant flashback of this afternoon's amorous activities. "Did Ana banana give you a little taste of the icing on her cake before you left, baby bro?"

Embarrassed Elliot had hit the nail on the head, I refused to answer. Thankfully, Grandpa Theo had my back.

"That's your brother's wife you're talking about," he snapped, glaring at Elliot. "I don't want to hear any of your dirty talk about that fine young lady!"

Elliot put his hands up in mock surrender, before leaning over to drunkenly stage-whisper in my ear "Well you knocked her up, so we know you wet your wick at least _once…"_

"Elliot!" I warned, my tone glacial. His special weekend or not, I wouldn't tolerate ribald comments about Anastasia.

"Hey it's all good, baby brother! Nothing wrong with a bit of _bump and grind._ I'll let you know my Katie-girl takes _good_ care of me if you know what I mean…" His lewd grin was grotesque, as was the way he held his hands out on either side of him, imitating holding a woman's hips, as he rocked up and down on the seat. Thank fuck Eamon and Ethan were in the other limo!

"That's _enough,_ Elliot," Dad snapped in his no nonsense tone before moving on to the topic of tonight's activities. We'd left on time at 4:00 pm, so would arrive at the hotel around 7:00. Once again, I praised Andrea's forethought. As well as booking out an entire wing of the Caesars Suites for our stay, tonight she'd arranged for us to have a private dinner with celebrity grill chef Chad Bowen. She'd no doubt predicted the guys would imbibe on the plane, so ensured we could start our weekend in a controlled environment.

Bowen had earned himself the moniker 'The Grill King,' amassing numerous awards, commendations, and celebrity recommendations for serving the best steak in the country. Substantial serves complemented by uncomplicated, fresh seasonal sides, it was the perfect dinner for a bunch of guys.

"Sir? I've called ahead and alerted Caesars we'll be there in ten. Everyone can go straight up to their suites; they have a team of bellhops standing by for the luggage."

Taylor's eyes met mine, reflecting my relief. While I wasn't necessarily a big name in Las Vegas, papps were everywhere here looking for public figures misbehaving. The big brother of Christian Grey / fiancé to Eamon Kavanagh's daughter acting like an ass would give enough of a payout to make their time worthwhile, so an expedited check-in was appreciated.

"There's a bonus in this for you if you can get Elliot and Callum upstairs without them causing a scene," I muttered to Taylor, Elliot distracted by telling Grandpa Theo and Dad a joke he couldn't remember the punch line to.

"Am I allowed to drug them?" Taylor replied poker-faced. And for a moment, I wondered whether he was serious.

* * *

Upstairs without incident, I was settling into the four-bedroom suite I'd be sharing with Taylor. The rest of the security team and the party participants were distributed amongst the smaller suites on this floor.

We'd arranged to meet at the elevators in half an hour to head for dinner.

"I'm going to shower then call Ana," I called out to Taylor who nodded, busy doing the security checks he undertook any time I stayed at a hotel. The door to my section of the suite closed, I stripped off, stepping into the shower. I kept it short, wanting to use all my time speaking with Anastasia.

A towel wrapped around my waist, I stared out at the Las Vegas lights from the expansive windows before dialing my woman.

"Hey!" Ana answered on the first ring.

"Hey, baby," I replied, feeling good to even hear her voice. "This a good time?"

"Perfect! Teddy's been playing with Auntie Kate. He's had his bath and we're just about to feed." I could hear as Ana put me onto hands free, no doubt guiding Teddy to her breasts.

"I miss you," I voiced. It was true. I'd love to be there now, watching Teddy enjoy Ana's milk.

"I miss you too. We both do."

"Have you eaten, yet?" While my control tendencies were better than they had been, I still liked to know Ana was taking care of herself.

"Not yet. Kate is downstairs ordering take out for us now."

"Mrs. Taylor didn't cook?" It came out sharper than I'd intended.

"No. I told her we wanted to order out tonight. Kate and I are going to get Chinese, like old times."

"Make sure you eat enough, Anastasia. Remember you're responsible for Teddy's nutrition, too. You can't do that if you're not eating sufficiently."

"Yes, Sir," Ana replied with a sultry giggle. Oh, the things that woman could do to me! "How's the trip been so far?"

I sighed.

"Elliot is being loud and inappropriate, and Callum needed reminding my flight staff are _not_ part of the hands-on in-flight entertainment. So as expected for a bachelor party I suppose? We're off to dinner, soon. Hopefully, the food will soak up some of the booze!"

"Poor baby. Is the suite nice?"

I looked around. It was, actually. I should bring Ana and Teddy for a weekend sometime.

"As nice as anywhere can be without you here," I replied, feeling melancholy. "Are you all set for tomorrow?"

"I am. We're all packed, and security is organized."

"I don't want you to overdo it," I explained, worried again at how much Ana was doing.

"Overdo it in a day spa with a set babysitter and numerous family members ready, willing and pushy to take care of our son… I think I'll manage," Ana tittered.

"I wish I was there," I sighed.

"I know. You'll be back with us soon."

Checking the clock, if I would be on time for dinner, I needed to get a move on.

"I need to get dressed," I groaned. "It will probably be a late night. I'll message you in the morning?"

"I'll be waiting for your text," Ana crooned.

"Kiss Teddy and tell him I love him?" I asked, feeling strangely vulnerable. Suddenly, this distance from my wife and son was bothering me. More than I thought it would.

"Every day and all the time," Ana promised. "Have a lovely dinner Mr. Grey."

"You too, Mrs. Grey."

"I love you, Christian."

"You too, Anastasia. Laters, baby," I whispered.

* * *

Fucking _kill me now…_ Elliot and his bunch of friends were shouting the lyrics to Tubthumping. Dad, Grandpa Theo and Eamon had left after our superb meal to their suites, leaving Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds and me with my drunken brother and a bunch of his equally inebriated friends. Keen to go to a nightclub, we'd worked hard to divert them to the entertainment area of my premier suite, sidetracking them with game consoles, loud music and even _more_ alcohol. Approaching 2:00 am, all I wanted was to move them on to their own suites.

Taylor in charge of the music console, he toned down the music. Sure enough, turning the volume and the tempo down, one by one the guys flaked out, heading to their beds.

"Elliot! Let's turn in. I want to be up early to see the hot bitches at the pool," Sawyer moaned. "If we sleep too late, all the sexy ones will already be taken!"

Drawing the short straw, Luke was sharing a three-bedroom suite with my brother _and_ Callum. Worse, because of his medication he couldn't drink! I'd had a couple of scotches to cope with the evening, and even Taylor had enjoyed a few lite beers.

"Alright. Only to help you get your leg over, man. My cock has already been claimed."

"Yeah. Both the Grey guys are now _family men,"_ Callum blurted out contemptuously.

"Just goes to show, there's hope for us all," Sawyer mocked, winking over Callum's head before helping him and Elliot out of my suite and down the hallway to theirs.

"I thought we were meant to ease him back into it?" I commented to Taylor, referring to Sawyer resuming duties.

"He's single," Taylor responded with a shrug. "He can talk shit and watch porn with the rest of them. _I'd_ rather chat with my wife!"

I nodded, acknowledging Taylor had a point.

* * *

Despite Sawyer's hopes, it was late morning before we all surfaced for brunch on Saturday. Not unexpectedly, Taylor, the rest of the security team, myself and the older members of our party were doing ok while Ethan, Elliot, Callum, and Elliot's other friends were struggling. By mutual agreement, we spent the morning recovering by the pool.

I was happy for the opportunity to sit with a beer and my laptop. I couldn't do much in terms of actual work, but I spent a few hours checking out profit-and-loss statements and acquisition proposals from a few companies Ros had identified, and I didn't waste the opportunity to talk things through with Grandpa Theo. Always astute, Theo often saw potential or synergies I overlooked, so I valued his opinion.

By far the high point of my day was a text from Ana with a photo of her, Kate, Gail and Teddy secured in the back of a stretch limo on their way to Bellevue. Not that Ana's was my _only_ communication from Seattle. Prescott, Ryan, McIntyre and Mom had each been tasked with checking in once an hour. Scheduled to report in fifteen minutes apart, my phone dinged with reassuring reports of my wife and child's safety. I didn't want to alarm Anastasia, but after the abduction I needed to know, beyond a shadow of doubt, that she and Teddy were safe.

Morning turned into afternoon, and before we knew it, we were preparing for some hardcore whiskey tasting. The plan was food, spirits and cigar sampling early in the evening, followed by a private poker game, then _– finally –_ the strippers Elliot had all but demanded.

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me at poker, you fucker!" Elliot bitched as we moved through the hotel and out to the waiting stretch limo. We'd had three tables; Grandpa Theo winning at his and Eamon at the other. Dad and Grandpa had retired for the night, and now the rest of us were off to 'Cheyenne Moon,' a venue discreet inquiry had revealed to be the best strip club on the strip.

"Great place, that," Eamon chortled to his son. Not that Ethan looked impressed.

"Been there before, have you?" Ethan asked, eyeing his father.

Eamon shrugged not looking in the least embarrassed. "It's the life of a journalist, son. It's all about the _deep throat_ connections," he explained with a lewd wink.

Ethan shared a revolted look with me, his father's double entendre not lost on him.

"Come _on!"_ Elliot urged, ushering us into the waiting limo for the short trip to the club.

Once there it was every bit as seedy as I imagined. The place stank of stale cigarette smoke, sweat and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. Sawyer and Reynolds positioned on either side of the entry to the VIP lounge, we were shown into a smallish room with wide, red velvet open booths around the walls facing three interlinked stages, each with a pole. Within moments of us arriving, topless waitresses were bringing us drinks, then one by one three dancers appeared. Initially clothed, the three took it in turns to 'perform,' stripping down to very skimpy thongs.

Provocative, the strip-tease did nothing for me, but Elliot and his friends seemed to enjoy it, so that was the main thing, I guess. Taylor and I were each nursing a beer and watching the sports on a flat screen positioned to one side, when the women stepped down from the stage, moving through our group and asking if anyone would like to engage their services in the private rooms. With my haphephobia, that would _never_ happen, so I declined when offered, as did Taylor, pointing to the thick gold band on his finger.

I knew he adored Gail, so it didn't surprise me Taylor had turned the offer down. I respected him for it though. My brother, however, couldn't get his wallet out fast enough – and soon he and two others were being led down a dark corridor to the private rooms.

"You ever had a lap dance?" I asked Taylor curiously, taking a gulp of my beer.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" he replied with a smirk. "Every military guy has at _some_ point. It's like a rite of passage."

"You're not tempted, tonight?"

"No. When you have a real woman to go home to, this sort of thing loses its appeal."

I nodded in agreement and we clinked our beers together and returned our attentions to the sports channel. I'd spoken to Ana earlier, and she'd had a wonderful day at the spa. Apparently, Teddy had behaved wonderfully for Gail, and Mom took him for an hour so Gail could also enjoy some pampering.

"Fuck, man! That was _awesome!"_ Elliot declared, swaggering back down the corridor half an hour later with a grin the size of the empire state building. "This is a guided touch club, and fuck me those double-Ds are _all natural!"_

I was about to point out to Elliot that talking about a stripper's tits in front of his father-in-law to be might not be the best idea, when I saw Eamon being led down the corridor to the private rooms by the same dancer. He turned to give Elliot the thumbs up. Still grinning, Elliot moved across to a table where Ethan, Callum and his school mates were doing flaming shots. With every drink they downed, my chances of success on the golf course tomorrow went up, I thought with satisfaction.

Half an hour later the dancers were back on stage, and the lights dimmed for their second 'show.' If the first dances were suggestive, this performance was almost pornographic. The guys were loudly voicing their approval, jostling with each other for the next round in the private rooms.

"Hey, Chrissie," Elliot said, bring a decidedly worse for wear Ethan over to sit with us. "Keep an eye on Kavanagh, will you? He's had a bit too much."

Sure enough, Ethan had the slightly green expression I associated with overindulgence. I sighed, wondering what my chances were of getting out of here tonight without being puked on. Signaling for a waitress and requesting a large carafe of water and four glasses, I suggested Elliot join us for a while. He wasn't looking so crash hot, either.

"Son! You were right about those tits! Aren't they _something?!"_ Eamon Kavanagh appeared behind Elliot, clapping him on the back. "Come on! I've organized Daisy Double D and one of her friends to give us a two on two!" he declared lecherously. "For an _hour!"_

Eamon pulled Elliot down the hallway, following two of the dancers. Surreptitiously looking at my watch I saw it was approaching 1:00 am. With a bit of luck, once their hour was up, we'd be able to move everyone back to Caesars and settle in for our second night.

* * *

 _If you want to see Elliot's bachelor party shirt, check out my Facebook page:  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters  
_


	26. Chapter 26

It was close to 4:00 am when there was a knock at my door. I quickly checked my phone and there were no messages, so it was unlikely to be security. We had a protocol if they needed to wake me, and that included where possible messaging me first. I wasn't sure why, but suddenly I was apprehensive.

"Who is it?" I hissed through the door after checking Teddy was safely asleep.

"Ana?! It's Mia… Let me in!"

I was torn until I heard Prescott's tired voice.

"Mrs. Grey? It's Prescott. Miss. Grey wants admittance; I will accompany her."

I engaged the safety lock before opening the door a few inches to check it was Mia and Belinda. Assuring myself it _was_ , I shut the door, disengaging the lock before reopening the door to let them in.

"Teddy is asleep," I whispered, pointing over to his crib in the corner. "Keep it down, and this had better be good!"

For the first time I looked at Mia. She had been crying, but she also looked outraged.

"Ethan just called."

I nodded, waiting for my sister-in-law to continue. For him to call this late, and Mia to look so furious, something must have happened.

"He was involved in a disagreement with Elliot and Christian."

"What sort of disagreement?!" I asked, alarmed for the first time.

"Ethan said they were at a pole-dancing club and the other guys were paying the strippers for _extras."_

"Lap dances?!" I asked, suddenly appreciating why Mia was so upset.

"Oh – if it were only just that!" she hissed.

It felt like my blood had turned to ice in my veins. Christian had never shown any inclination for _that_ sort of thing _._ If anything, he had expressed disdain for strip clubs and the ilk, explaining it hit too close to home because of the actions of his birth mother.

"Mia? It's late and you're alarming me. Please explain what you mean," I stated, flipping my eyes across to Prescott. Even before Mia had opened her mouth to continue, Belinda was texting on her phone – no doubt to Taylor.

"The guys went whiskey tasting, then played poker. Dad and Gramps went to bed while the others went to a _strip club."_

I wasn't thrilled, but Christian _had_ told me about that aspect of their plans. Elliot had insisted on it as part of his bachelor weekend.

"There was a lot of drinking, and one by one, the guys went back into the private room with the dancers," Mia explained ominously. "Ethan didn't want to do anything like _that,_ so Elliot told Christian and Taylor to keep him out of the way while he and Eamon went back for a two-on-two session."

I nodded. I had no idea how strip clubs or private rooms worked. I couldn't bring myself to contemplate the prospect Christian had a lap dance, _or worse,_ so for now I was prepared to hear Mia out.

"Eamon and Elliot had been gone ages. Ethan was feeling sick and wanted to go back to the hotel to crash. He suggested they get going, but Christian and Taylor said they should wait and leave as a group. Sick of waiting, Ethan went down to the private room to see what was taking Elliot and Eamon so long. He opened the door and saw his father and Elliot having sex."

Mia was still a little tipsy from our evening out, but there was no doubting she one-hundred percent believed what she was saying.

"Eamon and Elliot were having sex? _With each other?!"_ I gasped, my eyes wide in shock. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ had prepared me for _that_ idea!

"No!" Mia snapped, rolling her eyes. "They were there in the same room each having sex with one of the _dancers!"_

Well _that_ made more sense. It was late, and I was tired, but I was having trouble with getting my head around Eamon and Elliot getting it on.

"Elliot asked Christian and Taylor to keep Ethan distracted, so he and Eamon could go back to the private room to have sex," Mia spelled out.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" I gasped, still shocked by Mia's revelation.

"Ethan would _not lie!"_ Mia growled.

"I didn't say he did," I defended. "I'm just trying to get a sense of what's happened," I placated. Mia calmed a little, continuing her story.

"Ethan went nuts. His father cheats on his mom any chance he gets and has done for years, but Kate deserves better than that," she declared, leaving me in no doubt about which side of this debate she fell on. I gestured for her to continue. "He dragged Elliot out of the club, and they fought. The police came, and they arrested and charged Ethan and Elliot with affray."

My head was already hurting. I hoped, no doubt fruitlessly, that none of the paparazzi had caught wind of this.

"And after that?!" I groaned, not sure I wanted to hear any more.

"Christian pulled some strings and they've just been released. I can't believe Christian was ok with all this. My brothers obviously have _no_ respect for women!" Mia declared. "It's bad enough Elliot cheated on Kate, but worse - Christian was willing to _help_ him do it!" she spat out indignantly.

I took a couple of deep breaths. Before I had a chance to form any conclusion, Teddy stirred in his bassinet, and my phone rang. Christian. Too tired to deal with it, right now, I declined the call and passed my phone to Prescott.

"When he rings again, tell him I'm unavailable until 8:00 am," I declared, walking across to Teddy's crib and carefully carrying him across to bed. Unconcerned Mia and Prescott were still in my room, I opened my top, bearing my breasts to my son. He was still half asleep, but latched easily, so I fed him as I considered all I'd heard.

* * *

At 7:00 am there was another knock at my door. Gail.

"Ana? I'm sorry to be here so early. You know I'm an early riser, I was having my coffee and was going to read the paper when I saw _this."_

Gail handed me the Seattle Times. There, in technicolor glory on the front page, was a photo of Taylor holding Ethan back from punching Elliot, who was similarly restrained by Christian.

"Billionaire Brother's Bachelor Party Brawl" the headline announced.

I groaned, before skimming the article. It was every bit as bad as what Mia had told me hours ago. Numerous witnesses had filmed Ethan attacking Elliot, screaming about him having sex with a stripper. So far nothing about Eamon seemed to have made it to the paper although Ethan was quoted as telling Elliot he was 'no better than my father.'

Whilst the club had issued a statement insisting they were a 'guided touch only' club, denying that their dancers engaged in sexual activities, witnesses claimed Ethan had repeatedly accused Elliot of being unfaithful to Kate with a stripper.

To add insult to injury, the article also quoted several of Elliot's many ex-lovers who stated he was a complete player, and having sex with a stripper wasn't out of character. One even said she pitied any woman who thought he'd change his stripes. The article finished by showing a picture of Kate's bachelorette party dinner last night at The Herbfarm. As I'd expected, a social reporter _had_ been at the restaurant, and he'd taken several photos of our group, Kate proudly mentioning it was a dinner for her bachelorette weekend. Kate had hoped to make the paper, but I'm sure _this_ wasn't what she had in mind.

The whole thing happened around 2:00 am, yet five hours later and it was already front page news. I hadn't even had a chance to say anything to Gail when there was another knock. This time Grace. She was still in her pajamas and a bath robe, and from her somber expression it was clear she knew what happened.

"Ana, darling," she said noticing the paper in my hand before she stepped forward to embrace me. "Mia told me, and I've just spoken with Carrick – may I come in?"

I nodded, stepping aside so Grace could enter my suite. Gail stood to leave and give us our privacy, but Grace stopped her, inviting her to stay since Taylor was also part of this.

"What happened?" I asked, confident of getting credible answers from Grace.

"Ethan walked in on Eamon and Elliot in a compromising situation with two exotic dancers," Grace said without preamble.

"Compromising _how?"_ I asked. I already had a pretty good idea, but I needed to hear it confirmed.

"My understanding is Eamon had a twenty-one-year-old dancer on his lap…"

"And they were definitely…?"

"Yes," Grace said crisply.

"And Elliot?"

Grace winced. "He was receiving oral sex from the other dancer."

I hadn't wanted to believe it when Mia told me, but hearing it from Grace made it absolute.

"But isn't that illegal? At a strip club, I mean? I thought there were rules about that sort of thing?!"

"There are," Grace replied. "If it's proven, they could charge the young women plus Eamon and Elliot with solicitation, and the establishment could lose its license." Grace had tears welling in her eyes.

"Surely it won't come to that?" I gasped.

Grace wiped her eyes. "Cary and Christian's team are working on it," she replied. "They're sending everyone else home this morning on the GEH jet, but Elliot, Ethan, Eamon, Cary, Dad, Christian, and the security team are staying in Vegas to sort things out."

Grace and I looked at one another, both distressed.

"Does Kate know yet?" I whispered.

"Not so far as I know," Grace replied, sadly.

* * *

Christian had been blowing up my phone, calling every fifteen minutes since 8:00. After I repeatedly refused to pick up, he'd called Prescott, the poor women handing me her phone with an apologetic look.

Before he had a chance to say anything I announced, "Christian? I still love you, but I don't _like_ you a lot right now. Kate has _no idea_ about any of this, so I need to go tell her, before she turns on the TV, all right?! I'll call you later!"

And then I hung up on him.

* * *

"Why are you getting me up so _early?!"_ Kate moaned as she opened the door to her suite at The Herbfarm. After discussing the issue with Grace, and then Kate's mother who it turned out had already been appraised of the situation, we decided that Mrs. Kavanagh and I should be the ones to tell Kate about what had happened and the consequent media shit storm.

"Katherine? We need to come in," Kate's mother, Melinda, declared imperiously.

"Mom? Ana? What's wrong?" Kate asked, noting the serious looks on our face. We led Kate to the sitting area to one side of the suite. Her mother sat in one of the armchairs, but I grabbed Kate's hand and sat beside her on the small sofa.

"Kate? Something happened in Las Vegas I need to tell you about," I started.

"Oh my God! What happened? Is everyone ok?!"

My heart plummeted as I held my best friend's hand while I outlined what had occurred, dutifully reporting Mia's early morning visit, Grace's subsequent information, before finishing by explaining how Elliot's activities were now broadcast across print, television and online media. Unsurprisingly, Kate was furious.

"We're engaged to be married, and he got head from a Vegas _stripper?"_ she hissed, her eyes flashing with fury.

"According to Ethan," I replied sympathetically. I had yet to explain her father's part to play in the fiasco.

"I want to talk to my brother," Kate said, her voice like ice. Melinda and I sat in silence as Kate took her phone and disappeared into the bathroom.

"It's a bitter lesson to learn," Kate's Mom voiced.

I looked at her curiously.

"Learning your husband has no intention of being faithful," she explained urbanely; almost as though I should already _know_ that.

* * *

Kate was crying. I'd honestly never seen her this broken. After she'd emerged from the bathroom, she and her mother had gotten into it. Eamon Kavanagh had not even tried to hide his numerous infidelities over the years, and Melinda had accepted that early on. She explained to Kate that yes, it was embarrassing, but people understood some men had a wandering eye. Melinda told Kate she just needed to hold her head high and get on with things.

Kate had responded by declaring there was no way she'd allow herself to become the laughingstock her mother was, and if Elliot wanted to shove his cock in a stripper's mouth then the stripper was welcome to it and him.

Suggesting I speak with Kate alone, I ushered Melinda from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ana? I can't stay in Seattle. _Everyone_ _knows._ It was on the front page of the newspaper _I work for!_! Can we go somewhere for a few days? Somewhere I don't have to see anyone?"

I knew Kate needed me, and I understood her desire to get away. If I were her, I'd want to hide, too! I thought about the options.

"I have an idea," I said, hugging my best friend. "Start packing and give me ten minutes. And I'll have security send everyone else home, ok?"

"Thank you," Kate whispered. "Can you tell Grace and Mia I'll speak to them later? I know they probably want to talk and I understand they won't condone what he did, but they're still _his_ family."

Technically, so was I – but this wasn't the time to point that out.

"Of course," I said, suddenly appreciating how difficult it was going to be if Elliot and Kate could not move past this. However, that was a problem for another day. Returning to my room, I told Grace and Mia that Kate wasn't up to seeing anyone. They reluctantly agreed to return to their rooms to pack. Once they were gone, and I'd run my plan past Gail, I left Teddy sleeping in his bassinet and picked up my phone to ring Christian.

"Ana," he all but moaned, sounding relieved that I had called.

"I heard the GEH plane is coming back to Boeing Field with some of the guys," I stated coolly.

"That's right," Christian responded. "The rest of us are staying here to clean up this fucking mess."

"Right. Well once it's here, is the plane available to take us to Aspen?"

"Us?"

"Kate, Gail, security, Teddy and me. Elliot's infidelity is splashed all over the news here. Kate doesn't want to be here when Elliot gets back, and she can't even go into work because her colleagues will hound her for the story. She wants to get away for a few days."

"I don't want you running all over the place, god damn it!" Christian all but shouted. "I want you at home and safe!"

"I _will_ be home and safe," I replied angrily. "I'll be at our _Aspen_ home with two housekeepers, a raft of security and a broken-hearted best friend!" By now I was shouting. "So is the plane available, or do I need to charter a flight to get us there?!"

Christian sighed, and I knew I'd won the argument.

"Leave it with me. I'll have Taylor sort out the details and send them to Prescott."

We were both silent. I wanted to ask Christian whether what Ethan claimed was true – that he knew what Eamon and Elliot were going to do in that room and had tried to hide it from Kate's brother. However, I wasn't sure what I'd do if I didn't like his answer.

"How bad is it there?" I asked instead.

"A complete shit storm," Christian replied. "No one's speaking to anyone, and Dad's just trying to sort it all out. What about there?"

"A complete shit storm, too," I sighed thinking about Kate and how betrayed she felt. Her entire happily ever after had crashed and burned around her in the most humiliating of ways.

"Call me when you get to Colorado?" Christian pleaded. "And kiss Teddy for me?"

"Of course," I breathed, before disconnecting the call.

* * *

"Thank you, Ana, Gail," Kate said as we settled in to the GEH plane. McIntyre, Prescott and Ryan were accompanying us, McIntyre dutifully strapping Teddy's car seat onto the seat beside me. "I know this is disrupting your lives."

"It's fine, Kate," I assured her. "The only thing I'd planned for this week were Teddy's vaccinations. He can have them done in Colorado just as easily as in Seattle."

"Still. I'm dragging you away from your homes!"

"Never you mind about us," Gail said in her most motherly voice. "I'm looking forward to a few quiet days away." My eyes met hers, and I silently thanked Gail. She truly _was_ a saint. When I'd asked if she'd come with me to Aspen to help with Teddy and Kate she'd immediately accepted. The flight was only a couple of hours long, but about an hour in Kate fell asleep.

"Have you spoken to Taylor? What's going on there?" I asked Gail, taking the opportunity to have a quiet word while Kate was resting.

"I haven't," Gail said, pursing her lips. "I'm not very happy with him right now."

I lifted my eyebrows enquiringly.

"I don't like him being in a strip club," she explained, "but I know he was there in a professional capacity. However, if he was a party to trying to hide what Elliot and Mr. Kavanagh were up to, then we will have a problem. A man who is prepared to conceal another man's infidelity would have no qualms doing likewise about his own."

I nodded. I completely understood where she was coming from because I felt the same way.


	27. Chapter 27

What a fucking cluster fuck! Ethan and Elliot out on bail, Eamon thinking he was some fucking cock of the roost cos he paid enough to shove his pathetic limp dick in a girl younger than his daughter, and most of the sordid ordeal had been splashed across the national news!

Elliot was still sleeping it off. He was barely conscious when Ethan discovered what he'd done and dragged him outside. He'd only got a few punches in, but by the time Reynolds, Sawyer, Taylor and I realized what was happening, it was too late. Ethan had, rightfully, beat on Elliot and numerous passers-by had stopped to witness it.

One of the few blessings of the situation, Elliot was too pissed, and Ethan equally inebriated, to give a valid statement to the police, so law enforcement would wait until they sobered up to question them. Sawyer, Taylor, Reynolds and I had trailed the duo to the police station where they were formally charged. Affray, for now, but having overheard Ethan's assertions that Elliot had sexual interaction with strippers, Elliot, and even Eamon, could be charged with soliciting!

Upon learning that, I'd sent Taylor back to the club to speak with the owners and hopefully locate the two dancers. Eamon – showing his first good sense for the evening – had stayed on site when the fracas occurred. While we dealt with Ethan and Elliot, Eamon had already spoken with the proprietors, securing a statement from them denying any sexual interaction had taken place, and he'd also paid off the dancers.

$100,000 each. An expensive fuck and blow job!

Now the only person who could bring Elliot and Eamon down was Ethan.

I loved my brother. He'd had my back so many times over the years. But I could not condone this. Elliot having a semi-clad woman hovering over his junk while he groped her tits was bad enough. Discovering he'd allowed one to suck him off was horrific. And worse – now Anastasia knew and was angry with _me_ about it!

I checked my phone, counting down the minutes until 8:00 am. Prescott had informed me Ana knew of the situation, but was not prepared to speak with me until the morning. Elliot and Ethan busy sleeping the alcohol off, I spent the time working through potential outcomes with Dad and Gramps. All I wanted was to hear my beautiful wife's voice.

As soon as it turned 8:00, I called. This whole situation was fucked, and I wanted to talk it through with Anastasia. I rang, and rang, and she wouldn't pick up, so in a fit of pique I rang Prescott. On my payroll – she _had_ to answer! Demanding to speak to my wife, there was a pause as she handed across the phone.

"Christian? I still love you, but I don't _like_ you a lot right now. Kate has _no idea_ about any of this, so I need to go tell her, before she turns on the TV, all right?! I'll call you later!"

And then she hung up on me!

* * *

At 9:00 Dad and I woke Elliot. I think he might still have been drunk, and if he hadn't been groaning when we woke him, he was by the time we filled in the blanks from the night before.

"I swear – I didn't have sex with her," Elliot moaned after chugging down a third bottle of water. "I remember the two dancers did a kind of lesbian ménage à trois sort of thing focusing first on me, then on Eamon. Gross, you know? Seeing my father-in-law doing that. The last thing I can remember was watching them both shimmying over Eamon's lap."

"When Ethan walked in, you were sitting on a chair with your pants around your ankles, with one of them sucking you off," I said, glowering at Elliot. I was furious, although truth be told it was _myself_ I was furious with. I should have known a night at a strip club might end up like this. When Elliot told me he wanted pole dancing as part of his bachelor weekend, I should have said no. Oh how I _wish_ I had said no.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked, his bleary eyes looking at me then Dad in confusion. "What was Eamon doing?"

"Having sex with the other dancer."

"For real?!" Elliot asked looking disgusted.

"Yes."

"That's fucking rank," Elliot replied, actually looking green.

"Says the man who had his pecker in a stripper's mouth," our father snapped angrily, more furious than I'd ever seen him besides the time I'd told him about Elena's abuse. "The _only_ good thing about this situation is that you and Ethan are yet to be officially questioned about the incident. You were both too drunk to make a statement last night. However, you will be required to give a statement today, so if there's any hope of you getting out of this without a record, we'd better make sure we're all on the same page."

"Do you think Ethan will tell Kate?" Elliot asked, that aspect of things finally occurring to him.

"Kate already knows. Ana was about to tell her an hour ago."

"Fuck man! Why would she do a thing like that?! I can't even remember doing this – why would you tell Ana about it?! She's Kate's best friend – _of course_ she will tell her!"

"It's all over the news you fuck head!" I shouted. "You and Ethan fighting outside the club and Ethan accusing you of having sex with a stripper. Ana wanted to break the news to Kate before she saw it on the news!"

Switching on the television to prove my point, sure enough the entertainment news channel was broadcasting grainy footage of Ethan and my brother. Elliot rested his head in his hands as he watched and listened to what happened. Then he covered his eyes and just sat there. I took a moment or two to realize he was crying.

"Tell me when the police are here, and what I need to say," he said in a defeated voice, getting up and walking to the bathroom. "Until then, please leave me alone."

* * *

"You're here to ask me not to tell the police what I saw?" Ethan challenged as soon as he opened the door to Grandpa Theo and me. Since Dad would represent Elliot if it came down to it, he said it was best he wasn't present for this discussion. So Gramps volunteered to come with me.

"We're not here to ask you to do _anything,"_ Gramps replied as we followed Ethan into his suite.

"So you and Christian just wanted to have a friendly chat?" Ethan mocked as he gestured for us to sit, even pouring us both a much-needed coffee. He looked a lot better this morning than Elliot.

I was seething. Gramps had been nothing but kind to Ethan – he didn't deserve to have it thrown back in his face. Still, if I blew up now, it would only make things worse, so I stuck with the plan and let Grandpa Theo take the lead.

"Listen, son. I'm not on anyone's _side_ here, because all I want is happiness in my family. I will not ask my granddaughter's boyfriend to lie to protect my grandson. There's _no doubt_ that Elliot did the wrong thing and it will cost him dearly. Our entire family are disgusted with him, professionally he will suffer, but most importantly it's likely he'll lose the future he'd hoped to share with your sister. I will not ask you to lie for him, but I _would_ like to know what you're going to tell the police so we can at least be prepared."

"I haven't decided, yet," Ethan said looking at Grandpa Theo then me. "Parts of last night are a blur. I want your perspective on what happened." Ethan's eyes met mine in challenge.

"Taylor and I had only had a few drinks," I said, my eyes holding his. "You were doing shots with Elliot and the others. You'd had too much, so Elliot brought you over and asked us to keep an eye on you. I asked a waitress to bring us all water and Elliot was going to join us when your father came over and told Elliot he'd booked a two-on-two lap dance in the private rooms."

"So Elliot asked you and Taylor to keep me out of the way while he went to get sucked off!" Ethan hissed.

"That's not how it happened," I maintained. "Elliot was almost as pissed as you. He didn't book the strippers and the private room – your Dad did."

"No surprise there," Ethan spat with a surprising amount of venom. It might have been Elliot he tried to beat up, but it was clear where Ethan's anger stemmed from. "Were you aware they were going back there to have sex?"

"Certainly not," I growled in disgust.

Ethan rolled his eyes, and I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Whether or not you believe me, it's the truth."

I paused, swallowing once before I continued. I fucking _hated_ talking about this shit, especially to a metrosexual dipshit like Kavanagh, but El was my brother; I owed him; especially given what he may or may not have done regarding the Elena situation.

"No doubt Mia has told you some details about my formative years," I said, my voice ice cold, eyes flashing dangerously. Reluctantly, Ethan nodded. "Before she overdosed, my birth mother sold her body to pay for drugs. I hate she did that, but more than _anything,_ I hate the men who saw no value in her beyond a warm hole where they could shove their dick. If I'd known Elliot was going with your father to pay a woman for sex, I would have kicked his ass myself!"

I don't think Ethan had expected that response. He considered it for a moment before continuing.

"What is _he_ saying about it?" Ethan asked. "Your brother?"

"He can't remember much of what happened," I admitted.

"He denies it?" Ethan asked furiously.

"At first. He can't remember the sex part."

"Whether or not he can remember it, it happened," Ethan growled.

"Son, we believe you," Gramps placated Ethan. We'd all agreed it was in everyone's best interest not to rile Ethan up.

"So what happens next?" he asked, scratching at his stubble.

"You and Elliot will both be required to give a statement to the police about the fight. Since witnesses overheard you accusing Elliot of buying sexual services on licensed premises, they will probably also question your father, the dancers and other witnesses there last night. If there's enough to proceed with a case, they may charge your father and Elliot alongside the dancers," Gramps outlined.

"Who've no doubt been paid off along with everyone else by now," Ethan retorted bitterly, looking at me with poorly disguised contempt.

"If they have been, it wasn't my doing or with my money," I replied meaningfully.

"My father," Ethan said in disgust, catching my subtext. "It wouldn't be the first time he'd bought someone's silence to hide his shameful behavior."

Ethan's cell ringing broke the quiet.

"It's Kate. I need to take this," he said unapologetically.

"Of course. We'd appreciate knowing once you've made your decision," Gramps said, standing to take our leave. "And please tell your sister how very sorry we are this has happened."

I followed Grandpa Theo from the room.

"What do you think he will do?" I asked.

"I don't have a clue, Christian," Gramps said with a heartfelt sigh.

* * *

Back in my suite, Taylor had ordered me a hot breakfast. No sleep and too much coffee was catching up with me. I needed food to offset the effects of both. I'd managed two mouthfuls before my phone rang. I would have ignored it, had it not been Ana's ringtone.

"Ana." I was so fucking happy she'd finally called.

"I heard the GEH plane is coming back to Boeing Field with some of the guys?" she asked.

"That's right. The rest of us are staying here to clean up this fucking mess."

"Right. Well once it's here, is the plane available to take us to Aspen?"

"Us?" Why the hell would _Ana_ be going anywhere?

"Kate, Gail, security, Teddy and me. Elliot's infidelity is splashed all over the news here," Ana said in a distinctly unfriendly tone. "Kate doesn't want to be here when Elliot gets back, and she can't even go into work because her colleagues will hound her for the story. She wants to get away for a few days."

"I don't want you running all over the place, god dam it! I want you at home and safe!" I growled. Fuck! This whole bloody weekend had been a fuck up! All I wanted was to deal with the shit here then come home to my wife and son!

"I _will_ be home and safe. I'll be at our _Aspen_ home with two housekeepers, a raft of security and a broken-hearted best friend!" she yelled at me. "So is the plane available, or do I need to charter a flight to get us there?!"

Now I was ropeable. Ana and Teddy would be safe in Aspen, and it made sense Kate did not want to be in Seattle right now. There was no way I could say no to Ana's request, even though I desperately wanted to.

"Leave it with me. I'll have Taylor sort out the details and send them to Prescott," I said, doing my best to keep my cool.

There was silence as we both worked out what to say.

"How bad is it there?" Ana asked, the first to extend the olive branch.

"A complete shit storm. No one's speaking to anyone, and Dad's just trying to sort it all out. What about there?"

"A complete shit storm, too." She didn't say anything else, but she didn't hang up.

"Call me when you get to Colorado? And kiss Teddy for me?"

"Of course," she sighed and disconnected the call.

"Taylor!" I shouted, waiting as the head of my security team emerged from his part of our suite. "Were you aware our wives are planning to go to Aspen with Kate for a few days?!"

"First I've heard about it," he grumbled, looking as happy about the idea as I was.

"Ana just called and asked to take the GEH plane when it arrives in Seattle. Can you take care of the details?"

"I'm on it."

"Loop it back to here after Aspen," I growled feeling distinctly out of sorts. "I want to get out of this shit hole as soon as possible!"

I picked up my phone, calling Mrs. Bentley, my housekeeper in Aspen, asking her to prepare the house. My breakfast now cold, I ate it anyway.

The next hour was filled with waking the other guys at the bachelor party, explaining the weekend had been cut short, and organizing to send them back on the GEH plane. Thanks to the NDAs I'd insisted they sign at the start of the weekend, they could not tell anyone about what happened. Not that it really mattered since _the whole fucking universe_ were aware of what Elliot had done. And to think I thought it was Callum I'd need to keep an eye on!

It hadn't escaped my attention that Eamon Kavanagh had yet to grace us with his presence this morning. Honestly, it was a relief. While Elliot was responsible for where he put his dick, I was in no doubt that Eamon paid the strippers to service him and Elliot, thereby setting this whole nightmare in motion.

Dad and Gramps had lost all respect for Kate and Ethan's father, and I vowed GEH would no longer deal with Kavanagh Media or its subsidiaries wherever possible. I had to keep it civil, due to Mia being with Ethan, but beyond that, we were done. To that end I rang Ros.

"Grey. A _simple bachelor party_ you said. How did you and Elliot end up on the morning news?!"

"Fuck knows, Ros…"

"You know we've already had two of our Asian partners in touch about this…"

I groaned. I didn't, but it stood to reason. A few of our partners were notoriously conservative. Me marrying and becoming a family man had raised my credibility in their eyes. Shenanigans like this could only damage their opinion of me and GEH.

"As soon as I'm across what's going on, I'll get PR to put out a release. In the meantime, I want us to distance ourselves from Kavanagh Media. Nothing sudden or extreme – but as our advertising contracts expire with them expire, I'd like to move them elsewhere. You know the drill, Bailey."

"You're that pissed with Ethan you'd punish the father?"

"It's a long story, Ros. I'll tell you when I'm back in Seattle. Just quietly spread the word, ok?"

* * *

"The police will be here in an hour," Dad announced, walking into my suite followed by Gramps.

"Have you spoken with Ethan?" I checked.

"Not yet," Grandpa Theo replied.

The door to the suite had barely closed when we were interrupted by a knock. Just who we'd been discussing; Ethan Kavanagh.

"Hello Ethan. I've just had a call from the detective. They'll be here in an hour to take a statement from you and Elliot," Dad announced.

Ethan nodded, unsurprised.

"Thanks, Carrick. I've spoken to Mia and Kate, and I've decided what I will tell the police."


	28. Chapter 28

It was hard to remember that Gail had spent more time at the Aspen house than I had. I'd only spent a long weekend here, whereas she and Taylor had enjoyed almost a fortnight here when Christian and I honeymooned.

As soon as the GEH plane touched down, Mr. Bentley met us in a van. We'd left direct from The Herbfarm, so had minimal luggage with us other than Teddy's bassinet and pram. I wasn't sure how long we intended to stay, but I had enough for Teddy for a few days, and if the rest of us needed anything, there were shops here.

Before long we pulled up to the Aspen house. Last time I visited there had been heavy snow, so it was different seeing the house at this time of year. It was just as beautiful although in a different way.

Mrs. Bentley greeted us at the door, welcoming us inside to refreshments and fresh baked savory muffins. Coming to admire Teddy, she also greeted Gail fondly. I hadn't considered there could be professional rivalry between the two women, but that did not seem to be the case. If anything, they greeted each other as old friends.

Mr. Bentley and McIntyre took our luggage upstairs while Kate and Gail took Teddy through to the main room downstairs, leaving me to run through things with Mrs. Bentley.

"Mrs. Grey? I've put Mrs. Taylor in one of the guest rooms on the first floor, and the same with Ms. Kavanagh if that suits?"

I nodded. There were separate staff quarters here where the security staff would stay, but in this situation, Gail was more of a guest. Besides which, it made sense she was close by if I needed help with Teddy.

"Mr. Grey rang earlier and asked me to prepare for Master Grey. I have diapers in his size and a range of baby supplies for him and a bouncer."

I almost moaned in relief. We hadn't packed his bouncer for the weekend away, but if we stayed here more than a day or two, a bouncer would be a huge help as it gave me somewhere to put him down other than his pram.

"He also said you'd be traveling with a bassinet? Would you like me to have it set up in the master suite?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Bentley. And thank you for preparing to receive us on such short notice, I appreciate it. I don't expect we'll be leaving the house. I anticipate a few days playing with Teddy, watching chic flicks and eating comfort food."

"That's fine, Mrs. Grey. We're well stocked, and if you need anything specific, please tell me." The older woman smiled at me sympathetically, and I appreciated Christian had appraised her of the situation. I really should message him and let him know we'd arrived. He'd been so thoughtful to make sure everything was ready for us, and he'd worry if he didn't hear from us, so I whipped out my phone and switched it on, surprised there were not a raft of messages waiting.

 _Arrived in Aspen. Mrs. Bentley has everything prepared for a few quiet days._

I was about to press send when I appreciated my message sounded cold. So, before I sent it, I added:

 _Thank you for arranging everything for our arrival. It was very thoughtful. How is everything going there?_

Sending the message, I moved into the living room where Kate had installed herself on a sofa while Gail had Teddy near one of the windows, holding him up to peer outside.

"Ma'am? Do you have any plans to go out tonight?" McIntyre asked, coming into the room.

My eyes met Kate's, and I could see she was in no state to go anywhere.

"No, thank you. We'll stay in this evening."

* * *

Kate and I were curled up under a blanket watching as the credits rolled on 'Thelma and Louise.'

"I don't think I can return to Seattle," Kate said, her eyes still trained on the screen, taking another gulp of wine. She'd already polished off a bottle and had started in on a second.

I'd fed Teddy and put him down after dinner. Gail adjourned to her room to read a book and volunteered to keep an ear out for him, and I also had the baby monitor switched on.

"Everyone there knows what happened. I mean – our wedding was going to be _huge!_ Now the wedding is off, and everyone will know why…"

"You're sure? You haven't even spoken to Elliot."

"I _can't_ , Ana," Kate said, her voice choked up. "He cheated on me! It's the _one thing_ I can't forgive!"

I held Kate's hand as she talked about her childhood, and the numerous humiliating incidents where her father's infidelity had been illustrated time and time again. Friend's mothers, her ballet teacher, numerous personal assistants, her mother's best friend and, most horrifically, a few years after their graduation a high-school friend!

"What does your mother say?" I gasped, trying and failing to imagine Ray having an intimate liaison with one of my school friends.

"You heard her," Kate said with a shrug. "She's so used to it, she sees that behavior as normal. He's usually discreet about it, although heaps of times she's found out. The times it's been really bad and public, she goes to Europe for a few months and when she comes back home, he has an expensive piece of jewelry he gives her to welcome her back."

I shudder. I couldn't imagine a marriage like that.

As if reading my thoughts, Kate continued. "I can't do it, Ana. I can't be the wife who turns a blind eye every time a pretty young thing catches my husband's! I've seen my mother do that and I won't be that woman."

"Do you think Elliot would cheat again?" I asked, trying to get a read on where she was at and what she was thinking.

"I don't know. If he was willing to be unfaithful in front of my family and his, what might he do when there was no one around to witness?"

* * *

I woke up to Teddy's soft snuffles. I'd worried all this traveling would throw out his routine, but he'd been fine. Even on the plane, a pacifier had been enough to keep him calm with the pressure change. Now it was early Monday morning and my little man was awake. Climbing out of bed, I picked him up, nuzzling at his soft wispy hair that was the spitting image of his father's.

"I have what you want," I cooed, lifting the Harvard rowing T-shirt I'd slept in and guiding him to one breast. Propped up against the headboard as Teddy fed, I reflected on the discussion Kate and I had shared the night before. As well as being distressed about the Elliot situation, she'd confided the world of journalism was not all she'd hoped it to be. Kate had seen herself becoming a hard-hitting investigative journalist, however she was appreciating that was less likely to happen in print, and would almost certainly involve moving to broadcast media and spending a lot of time traveling for stories. Disinterested in pursuing a television career, she was considering ditching her internship with the Seattle Times and looking at other options.

"Come on little guy. How about we go find a cup of tea, and then once Gigi is up, I'll have a shower while you get cuddles!"

Kate's door was still closed when I passed, but I walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Bentley already in the kitchen, Gail sitting opposite her at the breakfast bar sipping coffee, an empty breakfast plate in front of her.

"Mrs. Grey," Mrs. Bentley greeted pleasantly. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"In a minute, but I'd kill for a cup of tea first!"

The words had hardly left my mouth when Gail moved her cup to the other side of the counter before holding her arms out for Teddy. It was no secret around Escala and with our security team that Gail considered herself a quasi-grandma to Theodore; she was certainly the first in line whenever I needed a free set of hands for a moment.

I handed my little man across to Gail who held him upright on her lap facing me. Then I accepted my cup of hot water and tea bag, dunking the latter for a moment before taking a sip with satisfaction. The house here was so peaceful. With full height windows overlooking a private treed valley, the whole space was light, bright and tranquil.

" _That's_ what I needed!" I moaned. After the excitement of the last few days, a quiet cup of tea and the prospect of a morning spent quietly at home just the thing.

Gail cuddled Teddy on her lap as I demolished the scrambled eggs and toast Mrs. Bentley placed in front of me. Thanks to the wine, I didn't expect Kate up for a few hours, yet, so Gail and I moved to the living room, settling Teddy on the sofa between us. He'd recently discovered his arms and legs, and loved punching and kicking the air above him.

"Does _that_ remind you of anyone?" Gail teased as Teddy tried to swat a toy she held above him, wearing a particularly frustrated expression that was the absolute twin to one his father sometimes sported.

"He's Christian all over, isn't he?" I laughed, knowing I'd barely got a look in with my son's features.

"I'm afraid so," Gail laughed.

I'd received a message back from Christian yesterday telling me everything was nearly sorted in Las Vegas. I would have called to determine what that meant, but between Teddy and Kate I'd been busy. It was still early, but I'd call him in an hour or so. Gail and I played with Teddy while discussing the staff quarters in the new house. She had taken me up on my offer to consult with Heather, and together they'd come up with an entirely different floor plan that would maximize their space and views. Gail was very excited about the new plan as well as the decorating ideas Heather had suggested.

"Mrs. Grey?" Prescott announced herself, stepping into the living room looking uncomfortable. "I have just received word Mr. Grey and Taylor have touched down at Sardy Field. They'll be here any moment."

"Is Elliot with them?" I asked in alarm. I hadn't expected Christian to follow us to Aspen, but in retrospect I really should have known better.

"I don't believe so," Prescott replied delicately.

Gail's lips pursed tight, I knew Christian and I would not be the only couple talking about what happened in Las Vegas, and just how much they knew about what had gone on.

Minutes later a cab pulled up the front, McIntyre and Ryan going out to help Christian and Taylor with their bags. Mrs. Bentley disappeared upstairs directing where the luggage was to go, while Prescott retreated to the security quarters.

"Anastasia," Christian greeted, his voice smooth but his eyes dark.

"Christian. I wasn't expecting you. I wish you'd told me you were coming."

"My wife and son are here. Where _else_ would I be?" he asked coolly, almost challenging me to defy him.

While Christian and I were talking, I could not say the same of Taylor and Gail. Taylor's eyes were fixed on Gail who was pointedly looking everywhere but at her husband. She didn't have to spell it out – she was unhappy and from the look on Taylor's face he knew why.

"Mrs. Taylor," Jason finally growled in a low voice that immediately caught my attention. He sounded… well… he sounded like a _dominant!_ "Look at me."

Gail's head shot up instantly.

"Have I ever lied to you?!" he demanded, his voice tight and controlled.

"No," Gail whispered, her eyes not leaving his.

"There have been times I could not share information with you, but have I ever given you any reason to doubt my word?"

"You have not," she replied.

Taylor nodded in approval.

"Then understand that neither Mr. Grey or I knew what Eamon Kavanagh had organized for himself and Elliot with those strippers. I don't believe Elliot knew when he went into that room, either."

Gail regarded her husband for a moment before she nodded.

"Mr. Grey? It's been one hell of a weekend. Is there anything else you require?" Taylor asked, turning to glance at my husband. Christian still looked a little bemused by Taylor's show of dominance.

"No. Take the rest of the day off. Both of you," Christian murmured.

Taylor replied with a curt nod and Gail shot me a small smile before offering to help Taylor unpack, the two heading upstairs to where Mrs. Bentley had put Taylor's bag in Gail's room.

Christian stepped forward to take Teddy from me, kissing his forehead before opening his arms for me to step into them.

"I missed you so fu...freaking much," he grumbled before leaning in to kiss me. It was sweet, but held a promise of so much more.

"Teddy's nearly ready for his nap. Why don't we go upstairs?" I replied almost shyly. "I've missed you, too!"

* * *

Teddy asleep, Christian and I showered together, getting dirty then clean. Now cuddling in the unmade bed, Christian was on his back, me with my head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

"Ethan told the police he misunderstood the purpose of the private rooms," Christian explained. "He told them he thought guys went back there for sex, and that's why he was upset with Elliot."

"But Elliot _did_ go back there for sex, didn't he?"

"He got a head job which he says he can't remember, but I don't think he went back there with that in mind. In any case, the police are not progressing with that line of inquiry, and they have dropped the affray charges."

"So it's over, then?"

"That aspect of it at least. Elliot's a fucking mess… He's been calling Kate nonstop and she won't pick up."

"She took the battery out of her phone," I explained. "She's still processing what's happened, and she's not ready to speak with him, yet."

"Do you think they can get through this?" It was the sixty-four-thousand-dollar question.

"I'm not sure. You should have heard her last night, Christian. She was devastated. And she told me about her Dad and how he has been unfaithful to Melinda their entire marriage. He even had sex with one of Kate's former school friends!"

I could feel Christian tense beneath me. "I've asked Ros to distance GEH from Kavanagh Media. We don't have a lot to do with them although some subsidiaries have contracts with them for advertising. As those contracts expire, we will negotiate elsewhere."

"Are you that angry?"

"Yes. The man has no morals, and that's not someone I want to associate with personally or professionally. He helped out when you were abducted, but the income from the Oprah distribution rights for the interview has more than made up for that. As far as I'm concerned, we're square."

"So where's Elliot?"

"He flew back to Seattle with Dad, Gramps and security on the GEH plane. Grandpa Theo said something about taking him to their place for a few days. Ethan refused to fly with Elliot so took a commercial flight to Seattle, and Eamon flew out to New York."

"So how did you get here?" I asked in surprise.

"I chartered a flight," Christian explained. "I didn't want to wait for the GEH plane to become available. I needed to see you."

"I'm sorry I believed the worst of you," I mumbled. "I once promised to always give you the benefit of the doubt and the chance to explain yourself, and I didn't."

"But you believe me now?" he challenged.

"I do," I replied contritely, showing my man through my touch and kisses how sorry I was for disbelieving him.

* * *

"Christian," Kate greeted coolly when we came down for a late lunch.

"Kate," Christian replied with a tight smile. Still not Christian's favorite person in the world, he'd promised he'd be supportive and would say nothing about Elliot unless asked.

Taking Teddy from me, he padded barefoot across to the other side of the living room. Wearing just jeans and a sweater, Christian looked too sexy for words as he lay Teddy on a bunny rug on the floor, lying down beside him to talk and play.

"You didn't mention he was coming," Kate accused in a hiss as I flopped onto the sofa beside her.

"I didn't know. However, it is his home, too, and he _is_ my husband." Kate was going through hell, and I'd support her, but Christian was not the villain in this and I wasn't about to let her make out he was!

"So he's here to drag you back to Seattle?"

" _No,_ Kate. Christian understands you need somewhere quiet away from things for a few days, but he misses Teddy and me. He's planning to work from here for the week and help with Teddy so I can spend time with you."

"Amazing what _guilt_ will do," Kate mused almost to herself.

"He has nothing to feel guilty about," I retorted firmly. "Christian said he and Taylor had no idea about what your father organized at the strip club, and I believe him."

"Yeah, well. I'm sure my Mom believed Dad the first few times things like that happened, too," Kate said and walked upstairs.


	29. Chapter 29

Lying on my side watching Teddy play, I could just hear Kate's whispered conversation with Ana.

I understood Kate was hurting. Consciously, or not, Elliot had been an ass – but that was no excuse for Kate to take it out on Ana, and frankly I was over it! My wife was the kindest most loving woman God put breath into, and I was done letting her be Kate's verbal whipping post. I'd been patient and given Ana a chance to rectify things; now it was my turn. Standing up, I picked up Teddy, kissing his sweet little nose before taking him over to Ana.

"I'll be back soon. It's time Kate and I have a talk."

Ana bit her lip nervously, and damn if it didn't have its usual effect on me. One look at my wife was enough to have my dick twitching.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked. "I'd really prefer you left it for now…"

"This needed to be done some time ago," I declared, kissing Ana's temple and dropping a kiss on Teddy's curls. "I'll be back in a bit."

I climbed the stairs, stopping outside the room Ana had said was Kate's. Knocking with two short raps, I waited until Kate opened the door, her eyes red and tears on her cheeks.

"Yes, Christian?"

In two words she expressed utter contempt.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," Kate said, going to shut the door.

"Good," I replied, stopping the door with my foot. "Then I'll talk, and you can listen." Pushing my way into the room, I indicated she should sit. Since there was only one bedroom chair, I stood by the window, moving the curtain so I could gaze at the valley below.

"You might not believe it, but I understand how you feel about your father and the constant parade of women he's cheated with."

"Oh? Has Carrick cheated on Grace?" Kate's voice mocked, anger simmering just beneath the surface. "Let's face it – nothing like that would have gone on in the _perfect_ world of the Greys!"

"You're right. As far as I'm aware my father _has_ kept it in his pants, but my birth mother had a revolving door of Johns in and out of our apartment before she died. I fucking _hated_ it, and I hated _them._ Just as cheating is a hard limit for you because of your father, prostitution is something _I_ can't abide by because of my birth mother. Taylor and I didn't know your father had paid those dancers for sex, and I don't believe Elliot did either."

"It didn't stop him taking advantage," Kate spat.

"That's something you'll have to speak with him about," I said, refusing to rise to her bait. "What _we_ need to talk about is the way you treat Ana. Your bitchy comments and snide remarks have not gone unnoticed - and I don't just mean recently. Ever since we met, I've observed that when you're unhappy, or when things aren't going well for you, you do your best to undermine Anastasia's confidence in herself or make her second guess her decisions. Well it stops here. My wife has been nothing but kind to you; she doesn't deserve to be repaid that way."

I turned to stare at Kate who looked gob smacked.

"What, Grey? Can't cope with the fact I tell it as I see it? Yes, I've told Ana you're controlling. You're possessive to the point of being fanatical about her, and yeah – I think she should have dated and experienced life a bit more before she got married and settled down. Because while _she_ might not recognize guys like you, _I_ do. You will chip away at her independence and spirit, locking her in your gilded cage until she's a shell of the woman she once was. And that's when you'll find a new woman to prey on…"

"Sorry Ms. 'I'll open my legs to any male with a pulse' Kavanagh, you know _nothing_ about me, _or_ the love Anastasia and I share. I will _never_ cheat on Anastasia. Not just because I love her but because I _respect_ her! And I do want to protect her – but I also want to make her every dream come true – no matter what it is. Perhaps if you'd spent less time fucking any guy that moved, you might recognize what a loving relationship looks like? I guess the apple doesn't really fall _that_ far from the tree, does it?"

 _Crack._ Kate's hand found my cheek, and she stood in front of me, eyes blazing.

"Kate!" Ana gasped, standing in the doorway aghast.

"Anastasia, you don't need to be part of this," I murmured, my eyes begging her to step away.

"Actually, I do!" my wife replied, squaring her shoulders and looking back and forth between Kate and me. "Christian is right, Kate. I don't need or want a friend who makes barbs that make me feel bad about myself or criticizes my husband. I get you and Christian don't see eye to eye, but the comments you made about him earlier are not on. Christian and I are married, and no matter _what_ you think about it, I love and trust him. He's gone to considerable effort and personal inconvenience to support you by facilitating a private place where you can consider where to from here. Repaying him with insults and violence in his own home is not on!"

I didn't smirk. Mainly because I suspected I was also about to get a serve. And, as per usual, my gorgeous wife did not disappoint.

"As for _you,_ Christian? Kate is going through something big right now. I love you want to defend me, but some of the things you said were just downright hurtful This is an issue between Kate and me, and now was not the time to raise your issues with her. I'm a big girl capable of my own battles. You need to butt out! If I need your help, I'll _ask_ for it."

I nodded, secretly glad I'd had my chance to say my piece to Kavanagh. I'd wanted to speak my mind to her ever since we'd met!

"Christian? Teddy is waiting for you downstairs. He's in his bouncer, but if the sounds he was making are any indication, he'll need a diaper change about now. Kate? I'll leave you here, but I'd like you to have a think about who you are _really_ angry with and why."

And then my tiny wife walked out of the room, leaving Kate and me like two scolded children in her wake.

* * *

Dinner was an interesting affair. At Ana's insistence, Mr. and Mrs. Bentley joined us, along with Kate, the Taylors, Prescott, McIntyre and Ryan. That something had gone down was obvious. Still, over Mrs. Bentley's sumptuous roast beef and vegetables, Ana and Gail did their best to keep the conversation flowing. With the bachelor/bachelorette weekends not available as a topic of conversation, anecdotes about the Grey and Kavanagh families likewise off limits, Ana entertained the group by describing our recent lunch with her father and Diane, focusing on how Diane thought Clarke and Taylor were two dudes on a blind date.

"Two more _formal_ men in casual wear I have never seen," Ana giggled sweetly, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"He's better than he used to be," I added with a grin at my primary security and good friend. "You should have seen him _before_ Gail influenced his wardrobe!"

Taylor rolled his eyes, gripping Gail's hand on top of the table. They were off duty, but it was interesting to see how Prescott, Ryan and McIntyre looked weirded out seeing Taylor openly demonstrative with Gail. Mind you, eating at the same table with Ana and me in a home setting was weird for them, too.

By the time we'd reached Mrs. Bentley's superb apple crumble with burned brown sugar and cream, the mood was almost cordial; no doubt assisted by the bottles of wine shared between Kate, Gail and myself. Ana was requesting the recipe, suggesting it was a possibility to serve at Escala when Diane and Ray visited, then one by one people retired to their rooms, Taylor checking the security regime with Ryan despite being off-duty.

"Do you have a moment, Ana?" Kate asked, sounding uncertain and eyeing me apprehensively.

"Of course. Christian? Can you check on Teddy, please? He's due for a feed, soon."

Recognizing my wife's shorthand for 'go, I have this' with a nod, and a stiff good evening to Kate, I continued upstairs.

Mom had rung earlier to enquire after myself and Ana. I'd explained where I was, and why, so by now no doubt Elliot knew where Kate was holed up. Checking Teddy was asleep in his bassinet, I switched on my cell, stepping into the dressing room as message after message flooded in. As expected, the majority were from Elliot, the final stating he would be on a plane to visit us here in the morning.

"Kate has decided to return to the apartment in Pike Market to stay with Ethan," Ana announced without preamble, stepping into our room and finding me in the dressing room. "Mia has been staying there too, and they've offered her a place to crash while she works things out."

"She doesn't want to stay here?"

Ana raised an eyebrow at me, and I guess after today's confrontation, I could understand her point.

"No. She's decided she'd rather be with Ethan and Mia. I'm sympathetic about what's happened. What Elliot did is inexcusable, and it's been horrible for her. But I'm tired, so perhaps this is for the best? I need some down time for me. For _us."_

Stepping forward, I clasped my wife in my arms, pulling her hard against me.

"Can you still work from here for the week?" Ana asked shyly, looking up at me through her lashes in a way that was completely beguiling. "With everything going on in Seattle, I'd like to stay here if we can."

"I can work from here as long as you want, baby," I promised, not caring what I had to sacrifice to make it happen. "You're right; we need some family time."

* * *

"She's gone," Ana announced toeing off her shoes and climbing back into bed the next morning. It was still early, not yet 7:00 am, but Ana had got up to say farewell to Kate before Ryan drove her to the airport. I had cleared her to use the GEH plane, however in the end she secured a seat on a commercial flight.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I told Kate I love her, and that she has my support. She rang Elliot last night and they're going to meet up to talk today. She's going to tell him the wedding is off."

From Kate's behavior I'd suspected this would be the case, but hearing it confirmed was another thing. Because, despite her faults, Elliot loved Kate and had planned a life with her. He was going to be devastated.

"You don't think he can talk her around?"

"I doubt it. Something you said to her yesterday really seems to have stuck with her. You said she couldn't recognize a healthy relationship because she'd never been in one, and when she considered it, she realized pretty much every relationship in her life was problematic, even the one with me."

"What's she going to do?" I queried, worrying that Ana was right – as satisfying as it was, yesterday had been kicking Kate when she was already down. "Will she stay in Seattle?"

"I don't think even _she_ knows, yet."

* * *

"Mom's demanding a family Sunday lunch at Bellevue tomorrow," I announced at breakfast on Saturday morning. We'd spent a few days relaxing in Aspen, seeing the sites during the day and me in long painful discussions with Elliot each night, but were due to fly back to Seattle in a few hours.

"The whole family?" Ana asked quizzically.

"No. Just those with the surname Grey," I clarified.

"I can stay at Escala so your Mom can have just you kids if that's what she wants?"

"And deny Mom the chance to see Teddy? Not a chance! Besides, I think she's hoping if you're both there, Mia and Elliot might mind their manners."

"They still haven't sorted things out?"

"Well they haven't spoken since their screaming match outside your old apartment on Thursday, if that's what you mean?"

With no sign of Kate in Seattle, the local press had followed Elliot around, eventually catching him and Mia in a heated argument outside Ethan's apartment; the one Ana and Kate shared when they first came to Seattle. My siblings weren't stupid enough to continue their bickering once they knew the press were there, but the damage was done, and yesterday the Seattle Times had another front-page article with a photo of Elliot and Mia obviously fighting, alongside a copy of the printed card sent to wedding guests on Tuesday.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Eamon Kavanagh  
_ _announce the marriage of  
_ _their daughter  
_ _Katherine Agnes  
_ _to Elliot Grey  
_ _will not take place_

Arriving less than a week after the formal invitations, the Seattle News kept conjecture to a minimum, although the same could not be said for the Seattle Nooz and some of the online sites. Everyone was talking about why Seattle's wedding of the season had been called off, and the fact they had spotted Ana and me 'vacationing' in Aspen with Teddy had not helped the situation.

Once they learned we were here, the papps followed us everywhere. Usually, Ana avoided the press like the plague, but this time she did not object as they tailed us from boutique to boutique along Aspen's main strip.

"If they're following us, perhaps it will take the heat off Elliot and Kate?" Ana had reasoned. Sadly, it just added fuel to the fire, with many websites now claiming an all-out family feud.

* * *

"Ana," Mom smiled, pulling my wife into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for coming!"

My lips twitched. It wasn't like she'd given either of us a lot of choice.

"You too, darling," Mom said, releasing Ana to lean up and give me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Now where's my little Teddy-bear?" she asked in a sing-song voice, taking the baby-capsule from me and heading inside the house.

"Your sister's here," she hissed as we all stepped inside. "Make peace with her."

It wasn't even a request – it was a Grace Trevelyan-Grey order!

"Hey Mia," Ana said only a little warily as walked into the living room.

"Ana," she greeted with a tight smile.

"Mia," I said capturing her eyes with mine.

"Christian," she replied.

Mom unstrapped Teddy from his capsule and passed him to me.

"Ana? Can you come help Carrick and me in the kitchen?" Mom asked in a blatant ploy to give Mia and me some privacy. Subtle, Mom!

"Certainly, Grace," Ana replied, grimacing sympathetically at me as she vacated the room.

"Ethan and Kate told me about what you said about prostitution. If I'd thought it through, I would have known you wouldn't be good with that. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Thanks, Mia. For the record, Taylor and I _didn't_ know. I'm convinced Elliot didn't either."

"Ethan knows what he saw," Mia bristled.

"And Elliot says he can't remember a thing," I replied just as sharply. "It's tearing him apart, Mia. He's devastated that he did something he can't even remember, and that it's cost him so much."

Mia shrugged. "That's why Ethan said what he did to the cops," she revealed. "Kate begged him not to have Elliot charged. Ethan wanted to, but Kate convinced him that ending their relationship was punishment enough."

"What's Eamon saying about things?" I asked. Elliot had been trying to call Kate's father, but so far without response.

Mia snorted. "Nothing. He's taken off to New York and isn't taking Ethan or Kate's calls. If only there was a way of knowing what happened," Mia ruminated. "Aren't there cameras in those rooms? To protect the dancers?"

"There are," I sighed. "But they were 'malfunctioning' that night." I didn't need to spell it out; Eamon had any evidence erased before Taylor even got back to the club. At the time it had seemed like a good thing – there'd be no evidence that sex acts had occurred – but now it meant Elliot couldn't learn what happened that night. The only people who knew the truth about what happened in that back room were the four people in there.

"Mia! You're a genius!" I exclaimed, after a moment. "There's no chance of getting a straight answer out of Eamon, Elliot can't remember shit, but what about the _dancers?"_

I passed Teddy to Mia, fishing my cell from my pants and calling Welch. Yeah it was Sunday, but I paid my team to be available twenty-four-seven. Explaining what I wanted, Welch promised to locate the young women and get their account of what happened.

Listening as I issued my instructions and ended the call, Mia asked "What are you going to with what you find out? It might prove that Elliot was in on it from the start and just too drunk to remember."

"Then I'll tell him. Even though it won't change the outcome, he deserves to at least know what happened."


	30. Chapter 30

"Did Elliot have much to say?" Kate asked on Monday afternoon. With Christian still at work, I was at Escala back from getting Teddy's vaccinations.

I paused wondering how much information to give away. Elliot had arrived at Bellevue late, and clearly depressed. He'd looked so despondent, even Mia had cut him some slack. After formally announcing to the family what we already knew – that the wedding was off – he sat sullenly over lunch only speaking when spoken to. The only time he'd shown any animation was after lunch when he asked to speak to Christian and me privately.

In Carrick's office, Elliot apologized to us both for the drama his drunken actions had caused. He'd reiterated that he could not remember what happened but acknowledged that regardless he needed to take responsibility for his actions. After assuring us that we didn't need to worry about construction on our home, and that he'd be working on it as a matter of priority, he led the conversation around to his purchase of the block next but one to ours in Medina.

Christian and I had already discussed taking over the purchase if Elliot was unable or unwilling to follow through, but he assured us he wanted to proceed. He no longer wanted to live in the condo he'd shared with Kate and outlined how he intended to build a boathouse with a studio apartment above for him to live in while he considered his plans for the rest of the block.

"He didn't say much," I replied carefully.

"Mia said he asked to speak with you and Christian privately?" Kate challenged. Shit. I'd forgotten Mia was staying at Ethan's and would be reporting everything back to Kate.

"Yes. He apologized for everything. He said he still can't remember what happened, but he's willing to take responsibility and he's sorry."

"How did he seem?" Kate asked in a whisper.

"Subdued," I admitted. "He regrets what happened very much."

Kate sighed.

"I know he does. I just don't think I can trust him again."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Christian called out, seconds after the elevator bell chimed.

He needn't have announced himself; the second I'd heard the bell I'd gone racing across the great room and jumped in the air, grinning as my husband dropped his briefcase and caught me, spinning me around in the air before kissing me soundly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's this for?" Christian asked as I loosened his tie and kissed behind his ear, making my way down to the underside of his jaw.

"Aren't I allowed to miss my husband?" I asked, wiggling against him a little with my legs clasped around his hips.

"If this is how you greet me, you can miss me as much as you like," Christian replied with a grin.

"Teddy's asleep," I mentioned, my voice a breathy moan. "I've only just put him down. I'm trying to see how he sleeps in his own room." The words were said innocuously, however my husband grasped my meaning.

"We'll have dinner in an hour and a half, Mrs. Taylor!" Christian declared, ignoring Gail's amused grin and his abandoned briefcase while racing me upstairs to our bedroom.

Once inside, Christian shucked off his jacket and tie, unbuttoning his shirt. Standing before me in only his work pants, he loosened the belt, so the pants were hanging off his hips. Staring at the prominent v leading beneath the black Armani fabric, I also admired the auburn happy trail leading down to one of my favorite parts of my husband's anatomy.

"Mrs. Grey? I want you to take your clothes off…"

"No."

"No?!"

"No… _Sir."_

Christian's eyes widened but also darkened. A sexy grin spread across his face, he stood taller as he understood what I wanted. What I _needed._

"The baby monitor works in the playroom… I checked today, Sir," I announced, my eyes demurely cast on the floor.

"Meet me there in five minutes," Christian replied in his dominant voice, and I all but squealed with excitement. I was ready, and _oh so willing,_ to play! Almost skipping to the playroom, I slipped inside and shed my clothing, placing them in the hamper in the bathroom located on one side near the entry. Wearing only my lace panties, I assumed the submissive position beside the doorway.

Christian always took ages, so I cast my eyes around the rubine room. There'd been several changes since my first visit. Christian had removed all the harsher implements. There were still a few whips, canes, spreaders and other implements hanging, although less than a third of what had previously graced the walls. The collection consolidated, two of José's massive portraits occupied the resultant space; one of me laughing and another of me smiling at someone with a decidedly cheeky expression. While it was embarrassing to have two such prominent portraits of myself on display, Christian maintained he found them arousing, and to be honest I'd rather they were here than somewhere else – like Christian's study, our bedroom or his GEH office where other people might see them!

Another subtle change was the addition of a duvet and blankets at the end of the four-poster bed. Before Teddy arrived, sometimes after a session I'd be so tired we'd crash here for the night, so bedcovers had proven necessary. A distinct blurring of the boundaries previously associated with this room, both of us enjoyed curling up and cuddling after an exhilarating playroom session.

Tonight would be our first _play_ session since Teddy. I'd wanted good old vanilla to get back into things before I tried anything more adventurous. Still – I was feeling good, and now the worst of the Kate and Elliot situation seemed to be winding down, I intended to celebrate 'hump' day by doing exactly that! My husband needed to blow off steam and truth be told so did I. I was looking forward to a session where Christian dominated me in every way possible.

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Grey," Christian purred, making me moist just with his seductive tone of voice. Unable to squeeze my thighs together, instead I clenched my pussy trying not to imagine what I so desperately desired.

"Thank you, Sir," I replied, my voice compliant, eyes demurely cast down. Christian had not witnessed my earlier surveillance of the red room of pleasure, but it was unlikely I'd be so lucky a second time.

"Stand up," he commanded, holding his hand out to help me. One of many concessions we'd made over time to make this work for us, my lips twitched with a smile as the same electric current coursed through me with my husband's touch.

"Sir," I acknowledged, sinuously standing, eyes downcast.

"Stand. Do not move," Christian commanded before dropping to his knees in front of me. Burying his nose and lips in my crotch without warning, my husband mouthed me through my lacey panties, licking my briefs right against where I desperately wanted him.

Nipping at my panties with his teeth right in the crotch, Christian pulled until they ripped. Worrying at the hole in the lace with his lips, teeth and tongue, he worked the hole bigger and bigger until my panties were all but shredded.

"Move your feet apart," Christian ordered, his voice imperious and oh so fucking dominant.

I obliged, eyes downcast which gave me an exciting view of my Dom's head lapping at my crotch. More than anything I wanted to run my fingers through his unruly copper curls, but experience had shown me that in the playroom I wasn't permitted to do _anything_ without being ordered to. While it irritated me now, the payoff would be well and truly worth it!

Attempting to think of other things as Christian lapped at my lady garden, the feelings got more and more intense and it was hard to divert my thoughts.

"I want you on the bench," Christian growled, finally wrenching his lips and tongue from my snatch. I wouldn't have minded expect I was about thirty seconds from a mind-blowing orgasm. Still, I moved across to the leather-topped athletic bench, leaning over and resting my tummy, torso and tits against the dark red leather.

"You look good like that," Christian complimented as I stood wide-legged lying face down on the bench. I appreciated, in this position, my lips and slit were wide open for the appreciation of my husband, lover and Dom. That fact, alone, had my channel teeming in excitement.

Not daring to look up, I heard Christian walking around the room, opening and closing drawers and selecting implements from the walls. It was the latter that unnerved me. Drawers meant dildos, vibrators or perhaps nipple clamps, but the walls meant more intense implements. I trusted Christian, completely, but the idea of the paddles, whips or canes added to my apprehension, so it was with considerable nerves I lay with my tummy on the bench waiting to see what my Dom wanted to do.

"I think you've seen and heard too much," Christian announced, stepping up beside the bench and slipping a silken blindfold over my eyes. Then he gently popped in the ear buds and I experienced the dramatic sound of Debussy's, Pour le piano L.95 Prélude playing softly. I loved this suite of music, and I particularly loved the way Christian worked with the music to build tension.

I was almost half way through the Prélude when the thongs of the beaded cat glanced off my back. Not hard enough to hurt, Christian wielded the whip with just enough pressure to bring a blush to my back, and cause me to inhale sharply.

"Stay still" he ordered, his voice gravelly but loud enough to be heard through the earbuds I was wearing.

Obliging, I steadied myself against the bench as Christian whipped me twice more, in perfect counterpoint with the music; once against my upper thighs, tantalizing close to my slit, then on my bottom. With each hit wetness pooled between my legs, and it was all I could do to stop myself from moaning.

Preparing myself for more, I was disappointed when nothing came. The piece of music finished and continued on to the more subdued Sarabande. Christian was running his hands over my fevered skin, and just when I wondered what his plans were, a dribble of lube ran over my puckered rosette and down into my already soaked pussy. I squirmed again on the bench. Christian had always wanted to claim my ass, but I hadn't wanted to do that while pregnant. We'd played, and I was now used to butt plugs and some anal play. Just not penetration. I wondered if that's what he had in mind for today?

Before I had a chance to ponder it further, I experienced a buzzing between my legs and a vibrator of some sort was being held against my clit. It was enough to pleasure but not enough to make me cum, more the pity. I was so focused on my clitoris and what I wanted Christian to be doing to it, it was a few moments before I recognized the pressure on my rosette. Christian was slowly working his fingers into my hole, pumping in and out before removing his fingers and working in a butt plug. I gasped sharply at the momentary burn as the widest part of the toy passed through my sphincter and then it was in.

"There you go," Christian soothed. "Ok?"

"It's good, Sir," I replied, trying to keep my voice calm, focusing on the final bars of the Sarabande, then the start of the third piece of the suite – the Toccata.

Christian ran one hand over my bottom as the other held the vibrator against my clit. Without warning he spanked me twice; once on each butt cheek. As welcome as they were unexpected, my nether regions clenched each time.

Everything from the waist down was a hot mess. My back passage full while my pussy was aching with want. Christian's ministrations on my clit had turned from pleasant to frustrating. I needed to be filled, damn it! Just when I was considering safe wording yellow to let Sir know it was all getting too much, or should I say not enough, Christian moved the vibrator from my clit, past my lips, guiding it deep into my pussy. I couldn't stop my ragged groan of relief. An infraction, I was grateful Christian chose not to acknowledge it.

My Sir stood behind me, leaning with one hand on the side of the bench as he reached around to stimulate my clitoris. He must have taken his jeans off as the skin of his muscled thighs was pressed up against mine. Between the sensations caused by his fingers, the vibrating in my twat and the thick full plug in my ass, I was only seconds away from cumming. My legs shook in anticipation and my orgasm was almost upon me when Christian pulled the butt plug out of my backside, replacing it with what could only be his cock. Pushing back against him slightly his glans breached my rosette, and with two or three thrusts he was lodged deep in my ass.

"Christian!" I shrieked in pleasure, convulsing everywhere as I came undone, orgasming spectacularly. My pussy was clamping onto the vibrating toy, meanwhile my ass felt amazing. Gripping my hip with one hand, the other still rubbing my clit, my man fucked my butt, pulling almost out before firmly pushing back in. I don't know what I'd expected it to be like, but combined with my orgasm it seemed like everything beneath my waist was clenching and pulsing and I never wanted it to stop!

"Anastasia!" Christian groaned, moving his hand from my clit to grasp my other hip. Pistoning into me twice, he stilled letting out an animalistic groan, finding his own crescendo and ending in synchronicity with Debussy's Toccata.

The music finished, Christian pulled the toy from my pussy before removing my eye mask and the ear buds. His cock was still in my backside when he leaned forward resting on top of me.

"So, Anastasia. I finally claimed that sexy ass of yours, what did you think? Did you like me cumming in your bottom?"

"I loved it," I groaned, shivering at Christian's whispered words in my ear.

"Would you be willing to do it again?"

"Yes, Sir," I hissed, clenching again at the thought of another orgasm like that.

Christian pulled out of me before coming to help me off the bench.

"Let's shower, baby," he said, picking me up and carrying me to the playroom's bathroom. "Let me look after you now."

* * *

We were sitting eating dinner, me blushing and Christian smirking every time we looked at each other. I was a little sore _down there_ but I kind of liked that. For his part, Christian looked pleased as punch, waiting until Gail had served and left the dining room before whispering, "I knew you would like my dick in your ass."

Blushing furiously, I shushed him, hoping to God no one had overheard his dirty words.

"Have you heard anything back from Welch about the dancers?" I quickly asked, eager to change the topic.

"Yes, actually. He's in Las Vegas and will call me with an update tonight."

"He's found the dancers?"

"I believe so," Christian replied, giving me a prurient grin that made me blush again. I was saved any further embarrassment by the sounds of Teddy on the baby monitor.

"You eat. I'll get him," Christian announced, standing and crossing the great room to the stairs that led to our quarters. Accordingly, I finished Mrs. Taylor's superb chicken tenderloins in a creamy sauce on kipfler potatoes and spinach.

With a full stomach, and deliciously relaxed after our earlier stint in the playroom, I watched my husband bring our beautiful little man downstairs. I _was_ lucky as hell, I pondered reaching out to take Teddy since I had finished my meal.

"Hello handsome!" I said, kissing our son before opening my blouse and unclipping one side of my nursing bra. Christian sat opposite me at the table finishing his food and watching me feed.

"I am the luckiest guy in the universe," he announced with a huge grin.

"It's funny – I was just thinking the same thing," I said, my blue eyes meeting his gray.

"You haven't seen José in a while. Why don't you call him and see if he's interested in a job taking photos of Teddy? He could take the pictures and stay for dinner after? You could invite Kate, too."

"Are you sure you're ready to see her again?" They hadn't seen one another since she left Aspen, and while it had only been a few days, I didn't think he'd want her in our space again so soon.

"She's your best friend, Anastasia. If you want to catch up with her, then it's fine."

"Leave it with me. I'll definitely call José. I want family photos and you're right – he's the perfect person to do them. I'd really love to have photos of the three of us as well as me nursing Teddy."

Christian's eyes flashed, but he said nothing, so that was something.

"I have to take this, it's Welch," Christian said pulling his vibrating phone from his pocket. Wandering off into his study, I switched sides, smiling as Teddy greedily drained my breasts of milk. I had Teddy on my shoulder working for a burp when Christian walked back in.

"Well?"

"Welch spoke with the dancers. According to the young women, Elliot was only in there for five minutes before he passed out. Eamon had paid both women for sex, but since Elliot was too drunk to do anything, Eamon asked one woman to give him oral, then he told her to blow Elliot while he had sex with the other woman. Elliot wasn't even conscious and didn't come to until Ethan came in and shouted."

"So he didn't ask for it and was too drunk to know what was going on?" I gasped.

"That's the way it sounds," Christian agreed.


	31. Chapter 31

There was no way, and I mean _no way,_ that fucker would take photos of my Anastasia nursing! Family photos? Fine. Pictures of Teddy and Ana? No worries. Images of our little guy? Sure thing. Photos of my son receiving sustenance from my beautiful wife's breasts? When _hell_ fucking froze over!

I pulled out my phone, shooting a text off to Andrea, demanding she research photographers who specialized in that sort of photography. _Female_ photographers! José could do outdoors family pics, and we'd have another shoot for the _other_ stuff.

That organized, I returned to considering what Welch had told me. Really, I was unsurprised. Yes, Elliot was a man whore who'd fucked half of Seattle's single blonde women, but he'd changed his tune since Kate came along. Sure he'd like a look and perhaps a guided touch – but a _blow job?_ He was smart enough to recognize that was crossing the line.

In retrospect, slut-shaming Kate had been a low blow, especially given Elliot had been every bit as promiscuous as she had, and _she_ hadn't been the one getting oral from a stripper. However, I stood by my stance that she didn't know what a loving relationship looked like.

Eamon and Melinda's relationship was toxic, and Kate's love life had been one short fling after another. Even while she was dating Elliot, Kate seemed to operate as a 'me' while Elliot was looking at things as a 'we.' I'd have to tell him what I'd discovered, and sooner rather than later, but that was a problem to deal with tomorrow.

I rolled the scotch around the bottom of my glass, reminiscing about this afternoon in the playroom. I hadn't intended to claim Anastasia's ass. In fact, unusually for me, I hadn't had a scene planned out before we went into the playroom. But it had been hot as hell – especially the excited noises Ana made as she came. She'd been all giggly and shy in the shower afterward, and damn if that didn't make me hot and horny all over again!

Ana was upstairs fussing with Teddy in his room. We'd decided now he was sleeping through six hours most nights, it was time for him to move to his nursery. Right next to our room, it was fitted with every safety and security feature imaginable. While he'd had the odd nap in there, tonight was our first time attempting a full night, and I understood Ana was nervous. Downing the last of the scotch I switched the lights off, climbing the stairs to our bedroom and the nursery.

"He's asleep," Anastasia whispered from the entry to Teddy's room. I wrapped my arms around her, and we stood in the doorway, looking at our son sleeping on his back in his crib. At times I still had trouble believing that Ana and I made him; that he was half her, half me and oh so perfect.

"Come to bed, baby," I crooned, taking the baby monitor from her hand and leading her next door to our room. I dimmed the hallway lights then followed my wife into the master suite.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" she asked nervously.

"He will be _fine,"_ I reassured her. "He's just next door, we have a sound, vision and motion monitor on him, and everything in there has been security and safety checked. Twice!"

"He's still so little… What if he needs us?"

"Then we'll be there in less than three seconds." I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, Anastasia following to do likewise. Teeth clean I changed into a pair of boxer briefs and stepped over to my side of the bed. Climbing in then lifting the covers up, I welcomed my wife under the sheets beside me.

"What did Dr. Blaine say on Monday?" I asked, trying to distract Ana.

"Teddy's developing perfectly. Now he's started his vaccinations, she's suggested I take him to places where he can socialize with other children his age."

"Sounds interesting… What do you have in mind?"

"Well there are mother's clubs nearby. Some are birth to a year and a half, others go up to five years. Teddy and I might meet some other families?"

"Where are they held?"

"The one closest to here is at the library. It's for babies through to five-year-olds. It runs on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Perhaps I will take him tomorrow?"

"That should be fine. Just take McIntyre and either Prescott or Sawyer. Both if you expect you'll need them. I'll have Andrea send you generic NDAs for everyone to sign."

Anastasia was staring at me as though I'd grown a second head.

"Christian? It's a public event. I can't go wandering in and ask everyone there to sign an NDA!"

"What do you mean a _public event?"_ I asked, genuinely confused.

"It's a playgroup open to anyone who wants to attend," she explained. "It's advertised in the newspaper."

"You want to take our son somewhere where _anyone_ can turn up?" I barked. "It would be a security _nightmare!_ The paparazzi are _bound_ to appear. And hell – some of those parents might be anti-vaxxers! Can you just _imagine_ the germs it might expose Teddy to!"

"What's the alternative? Dr. Blaine said Teddy needs to interact with other children, and I'd like to meet other moms. Kate has her own stuff going on, besides which she knows _nothing_ about babies. Same with Mia. I want to make more friends, Christian. For me _and_ Teddy. It's lonely staying home alone each day."

"I'll work from home more often," I volunteered.

"That will not solve the problem. Teddy and I love you, Christian, but you can't be our whole life."

"Then let me talk to Mom about it? She'll know about these things. There could be smaller get togethers in Medina? We'll be moving there soon enough; if you're going to make friends, it makes sense they're close by."

"Ok. But do it soon. I'm going stir-crazy here!"

"I will," I promised, rolling over and nuzzling at Ana's neck. After this afternoon, I was not about to try my luck. Still cuddling with my wife, alone in our room, was more than enough to put a smile on my dial.

"Have you thought any more about finding out about your birth mother?" Ana asked out of the blue. My hands stilled where they'd been stroking her leg.

"What made you ask that?" I queried, my voice tight with tension.

Ana shrugged, rolling over to peek at me guiltily. "I guess I just wondered if she'd had more support, friends and all that, things might have been different?"

I sighed. Researching my formative years was an idea I kept returning to, but I'd yet to ask Welch to start digging.

"Part of me wants to know, then maybe ignorance is bliss?"

Ana said nothing, but I noticed the way she stroked my chest. Starting as something I feared intensely, now her touch soothed and comforted me. I could feel the love emanating from her fingertips.

"What are you afraid of?"

I closed my eyes and nuzzled my wife's hair.

"What if I find out something more? _Worse?"_

"Like what?" Ana gently challenged.

"What if I find my birth father? Or the identity of her pimp? Or her family? She might still have living relatives!"

"You wouldn't want to meet them?" Ana pressed.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I don't know what I want."

* * *

"I've asked Elliot to Grey House for lunch today," I told Anastasia over breakfast, not needing to outline my rationale.

My wife nodded, pausing with a spoonful of granola and yogurt halfway to her mouth.

"I thought I might take Teddy to go visit Kate at the old apartment today? She's still not going out in public, and I'm pretty sure she'll be home alone."

"You'll tell her?"

"Unless you feel I shouldn't?" Ana confirmed.

"No. She deserves to learn what happened. I'll send across the full statement in case she wants to read it, although please impress on her it needs to stay private."

"I suspect further publicity is the _last_ thing Kate wants," Ana commented wryly.

"Yes," I murmured, reflecting on how things had changed since Kate was angling to make her wedding the talk of the season!

* * *

"Andrea? Did you get my message about female photographers? I'd like one experienced in tasteful mother and child photography, including breastfeeding images. Can you also research suitable mom and baby activities plus playgroups and mother's get togethers in the Medina area? Ideally ones for children under one-year-old. If you can find out if the parents vaccinate that would be preferable."

Andrea had numerous instructions fired at her over the years, but this one probably took the cake.

"Also, Elliot will join me for lunch at 1.00 pm today. Order from that rib place he likes. He'll have the full-size spicy rack with hand cut fries, collard greens, corn and grits. Plus get him a dozen Buds. Can you order my lunch from Enrique's to be delivered at the same time? I'll have the filet mignon, medium rare, with steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes and the raspberry peppercorn jus. Order a bottle of their 2002 Penfolds St. Henri Shiraz to go with it. If they don't have that, the 2003 Wendouree Syrah will suffice."

"Sir," Andrea acknowledged, probably suppressing a sigh.

"Also cancel anything I have from one onward. I'm not sure how long my brother will stay."

Andrea nodded, and I saw sympathy in her eyes. She'd have to have been living under a rock not to have heard what had gone down with Elliot and Kate, and while my PA had never succumbed to Elliot's considerable 'charms,' she was fond of Elliot and I could see she felt sorry for what had happened.

"Yes Mr. Grey."

"No calls after Elliot arrives, either, other than security or Mrs. Grey."

Walking into my office, a steaming cup of coffee was already waiting, alongside the carefully ordered notes, contracts, and other paperwork that announced the start of my working day. It had taken several months before I'd discovered how Andrea had a hot coffee waiting as soon as I walked through the door. Hereto unbeknownst to me, my security team had a 'five-minute checkpoint' on each of the several routes we'd alternate from Escala to Grey House each day. When we reached that point in our journey, security would alert Andrea my arrival was imminent. I grinned remembering a time when I'd insisted on driving myself – arriving to find the twentieth floor in disarray, staff rushing around in frantic anticipation of my arrival.

Ignoring the sizeable stack of paperwork jockeying for my attention, I picked up my phone and called my mother. I should know which days Mom was at home and those she worked now she'd eased off her working hours, but as a bad son I didn't. So I called her cell, knowing if she was at work she'd wouldn't answer.

"Christian!" Mom's voice greeted pleasantly. "Why didn't you call the home number?"

Jotting down _Thursday at home_ on my otherwise pristine blotter, I quickly changed the subject.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm a bit distracted…" I outlined my concern about Ana and Teddy needing socialization, then my security concerns as well as my fears about Teddy and germs.

Mom assured me exposure to germs would actually be a _benefit_ to Teddy's immune system, citing several articles about allergies and auto-immune conditions associated with insufficient exposure to germs and bacteria early on. She was all for Ana and Teddy getting out and about.

Recognizing that avenue as a bust, I again pushed the safety angle, reminding Mom how Ana and Teddy had already been the victim of an abduction. Unsurprisingly, Mom was more affected by that argument. Still acknowledging Teddy and Anastasia needed to meet with other moms and bubs, she suggested she and Dr. Blaine could ask the mothers of their patients based in the vicinity where they gathered.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I was about to hang up when Mom asked whether I'd seen Elliot. I didn't want to discuss Las Vegas, and what I'd learned about what had occurred, so I told Mom we were meeting for lunch today and left it at that.

"Christian? Please look after him? He's hurting, even if he's unwilling to let on just how much. As your big brother, he's always been so protective of you, but in so many ways you've always been the more responsible one. He's been there for you… Please be here for him, now?" she pleaded.

More touched than I was willing to let on, I told my mother that's exactly what I intended to do. Then I disconnected our call – attempting to get through the mountain of work on my desk in order to devote my afternoon to Lelliot.

* * *

"Mr. Grey? Your brother is here," Andrea announced through the intercom.

I stood, opening the door to see Elliot standing awkwardly near Andrea's desk. Usually, he'd pretend to flirt with my PA, but today he stood to one side in silence. Shit. Things were even worse than I'd expected.

"Hey, Elliot. Come on through. Andrea's ordered lunch it should be here soon."

"Not some of that namby pamby gourmet shit you like?" he groaned, in the first glimpse of the _real_ Elliot Grey.

"No. She's ordered you a side of spicy ribs and fries."

"My brother risking his three-thousand dollar suit with ribs?" Elliot teased. _"This_ I gotta see."

"It's a five-thousand dollar suit, you fucker, and I've ordered the filet mignon!"

"So what's news?" Elliot asked, gesturing to my cluttered desk. "Making more millions?"

"Something like that."

"Doesn't it ever get old?" Elliot asked. He wasn't criticizing – he was genuinely curious.

"No. I love what I do. There's something wonderful about taking a failing company and bringing it around to make money again."

"And if it makes you millions, all the better?" Elliot said with a wry smile.

"Indeed," I replied.

Andrea knocked and walked in wheeling a tray with our lunch. As she was setting it up on the table, I grabbed a Bud for Elliot and passed it to him, pouring a red wine for myself.

"If you have time after lunch, I'd like to take you down to meet my patent attorneys. They've been looking things over with your roof trusses and say it should be straight forward. Did you consider – while using them in your own projects will increase your scope and profit, manufacturing them for others to use might be a lot more profitable?"

"How so?" Elliot asked, taking a slug from his beer before sitting himself in front of a platter of ribs. It spoke volumes that the order came with a paper napkin you tried around your neck to protect your clothes.

"You said the engineering behind them took ages and was expensive. Smaller setups will not have the time and money to do that. You could set up a side arm of Grey Constructions to manufacture these trusses to order for other companies to use them."

"So make them available to my competitors?" Elliot asked, not seeing the bigger picture.

"No. Make them for companies in other parts of the country. It's not worth sending a Grey Constructions crew to say Pennsylvania for a major house remodel. You don't have the local intel and supplies and all that. But you _could_ make the trusses here to another company's specifications using your patented design and custom materials. Build them here and ship them out. If you limit geographically where you're willing to send them, it's no competition to your main business, but a nice little side earner," I suggested.

Elliot considered for a minute.

"There are companies like mine doing major remodels in almost every city," he considered. "If I got even _one_ job from each state a year, it would make a fortune!"

I nodded. I couldn't claim credit for the idea – one of the guys in the patents area had come up with it when looking over Elliot's paperwork – but with a small investment this may be a game changer for Grey Constructions and Elliot's bottom line.

"I've never done anything in the way of manufacturing," Elliot said nervously.

"I've got a few manufacturing companies. If you think it's worth going for it, I can have someone help you out with getting it set up."

"What about startup funding? I've already stretched myself buying the place in Medina."

"GEH can provide the startup capital – you can pay us back over time. You don't have to decide today, but I'll introduce you to the patents team and we can take it from there."

"It's a helluva idea, and I wouldn't mind something new to dig my teeth into."

He left the rest unspoken. He had more time on his hands now he and Kate were no longer together.

"About that," I said warily, taking a gulp of my expensive wine before looking into my big brother's eyes. "I asked my head of Security, Welch, to look more into what happened in Las Vegas."

Elliot went to say something, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"He flew down there, and yesterday he was able to talk to the dancers."

"He knows what happened? For sure?"

I nodded, watching as my brother looked uncertain. It wasn't an expression I was used to seeing on him.

"Do you want to know?" I probed.

"Do I?"

"Yeah."

"Then out with it."

"Eamon paid both dancers for sex. His plan was one for you one for him. You passed out before anything happened, so Eamon had one dancer start him off with head. Then he had sex with the other one, instructing the first one to give you a blow job. She said you were still passed out. It wasn't your fault, El. You didn't consent to it."

"My fault or not, the damage is done. Kate's refusing to see me. I think I've lost her for good."


	32. Chapter 32

"Ana? I hope you don't mind but Mom is here? She dropped over before unexpected," Kate said, opening the door to Teddy, McIntyre, Sawyer and me.

"I don't mind," I replied, stepping into the apartment that Kate and I never got around to sharing. It was similar to the way it looked back when I'd lived there, but now had more of a masculine atmosphere thanks to Ethan. For a moment as I walked through the door, I had a flashback to walking in after Leila had destroyed all my stuff, but I quickly pushed that errant idea away.

"Hello Mrs. Kavanagh," I greeted, gesturing McIntyre to where he should set up the bassinet. A folding contraption on a wheeled base, it was fabulous when visiting.

"Ana – it's Melinda, please. How about I take that little bundle of joy while you get set up?"

It was with relief I passed Teddy to Melinda. He was fascinated with a shiny diamond pendant she was wearing, and I couldn't help wonder whether it was one of Eamon's apology pieces. I quickly set up the sound and motion monitor, getting all of Teddy's sleep equipment ready. McIntyre double checked all was working before passing me the monitor.

"We'll go wait outside," Sawyer said with a tight smile.

"If you have stuff to do, feel free. Teddy's due to sleep any minute, so I'll be here a few hours as long as that suits you, Kate?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

"So? Back here around two-thirty?" I suggested. "If I need you back earlier, I'll call."

"Sure thing Ana," Sawyer replied with a grin, much more casual with me than McIntyre. I overheard them bickering about where to first as the door closed.

"Katherine? Have you considered Henry's offer?" Melinda asked, Teddy cradled in her arms like a pro.

I gave Kate a questioning expression.

"Mom's brother Uncle Henry lives in the UK. He runs a PR and advertising firm with branches in London, Birmingham and Manchester. With everything that's gone on, he's offered me a position there for a few months."

"You want to go away?" I gasped in surprise. While Kate had suggested leaving Seattle, I hadn't taken her seriously.

"I'm considering it," Kate admitted. "I don't want to go back to The Seattle Times. Not just because everyone knows what happened, but also I'm not enjoying the work. Mia picked up my stuff from Elliot's apartment, and I get I'm welcome to crash here, but long-term I don't want to cramp Ethan's style. I _have_ always dreamed about doing a year in Europe, and since the wedding's off, the timing is right…"

"You don't want to try to work things out with Elliot?" I asked, wondering about Melinda's stance on that. "He's made it clear he's sorry, and that he still loves you."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Even if you knew for sure he was too drunk to consent to what happened?"

Kate stared at me. "What do you know?" she demanded.

"Christian had his security team contact the dancers direct. They each provided a statement." I looked at Melinda sympathetically.

"Don't stop on my account. I'd like to hear this…" she declared.

"The dancers were questioned separately. They both confirmed Elliot was not aware of the arrangements and passed out before anything other than a lap dance happened." I handed the typed statements to Kate who sat reading them. Teddy almost zonked out in Melinda's arms, I took him from her, sinking onto the other end of the sofa from Kate and opening my blouse to feed.

Once Kate finished with the statements, she passed them over to her mother who skimmed them, stopping to read the salient parts.

"Why would Daddy do that?" Kate asked. I guessed it was a rhetoric question, however Melinda answered her.

"It's the way things used to be," Kate's mother replied with a sigh. "Wealthy men had any number of mistresses or lovers over the years. It was understood – their wives had babies, kept house, entertained and maintained a spotless reputation while the men worked and played hard. In his own twisted way, your father probably considered he was introducing Elliot to what it meant to be a family man…"

"By being _unfaithful_?!" Kate screeched, disturbing Teddy from my breast.

"Shh," I grumbled, rolling my eyes before reattaching Teddy and trying to get him to lull off again.

"You don't understand. That's the way it was back then. Men took long boozy lunches at places with women of loose morals or visited strip clubs to sign off a big deal. It was _expected._ All the wives knew and turned a blind eye."

"Not all," I said, considering Grace and Carrick. I couldn't see Carrick doing that or Grace letting him get away with it!

"That doesn't explain my ballet teacher or your friends," Kate retorted. "It's bad enough everyone knows what Dad is like. Now they think Elliot is cut from the same cloth!"

"Go overseas, give it a few months. People will forget," Melinda counseled.

"People _don't_ forget, Mom. They're too polite to mention it to you, but people remember and they _talk."_

"But you know the truth, Kate. Elliot should never have had so much to drink he put himself in that position, but he _didn't_ willingly cheat on you, and now you have proof," I argued.

"Ethan caught him with his dick in a stripper's mouth."

"Ethan witnessed him being _sexually assaulted,_ you mean?" I said raising my eyebrows in challenge at Kate. If Welch's investigations were true, Elliot did not consent to the sex act performed on him. Kate withered under my stare.

"Does he know yet?"

"Christian is having lunch with him and telling him today."

There was silence as that information sunk in. Kate looked as though she wanted to say something to Melinda, so with Teddy asleep, I checked with Kate if it would be ok to wheel his bassinet into a bedroom so our chatter wouldn't disturb him.

"Use Ethan's," Kate instructed.

I placed Teddy in his bassinet, moving it down the corridor and into Ethan's bedroom; the one that had once been mine. It looked completely different now. I spent a few minutes in there checking the monitor was working on batteries and the receiver synched. Padding back down the corridor, I heard Kate and Melinda speaking, but not what was being said. In any case, they stopped abruptly as I reentered the room.

"Let me sort out lunch," Kate said, moving into the kitchen and dishing up a quiche. She didn't try to hide the box that announced it had come from a local bakery a few blocks over. Decorating the plates with salad, she passed me two to take to the table before coming across with hers, and a bottle of white with two wine glasses.

"I'm not sure what you want, Ana? Help yourself."

I checked out the fridge and settled for a diet soda, joining Melinda and Kate at the table. We ate in silence, Kate and Melinda both drinking heavily before Melinda eventually started in on a discussion about her upcoming trip to Prague.

"How long are you planning to go for, Melinda?" I asked between mouthfuls of quiche.

"A few months, maybe? I'll see how I feel when I get there."

"That must be wonderful to take off and see the world," I said a little wistfully. I loved travel, and while it had thrilled me to visit New York, the destinations on our honeymoon and Aspen, Teddy's arrival had curtailed my opportunities to travel further. I appreciated my time would come again, however I was still a little envious.

"Good to be _able_ to travel, not great to _have_ to," Kate muttered in a not-so-subtle barb about Melinda's reasons for visiting Europe, and maybe her own thoughts about getting away from Seattle.

* * *

"How did things go with Elliot?" I asked when Christian arrived at Escala, ditching his briefcase and lowering himself to sit on the rug next to where I sat with Teddy.

"Good," Christian replied, scooping Teddy up and giving him kisses on his precious baby tummy. Oh my! Parenting had brought out a whole other side of Christian, and I loved seeing it. An absolute natural, it was blissful seeing my once reserved fifty give himself entirely and without embarrassment to our son. "You remember those trusses he had designed for our house? Well we're looking at GEH funding a venture into manufacturing them."

At first, I could not understand the potential, but once Christian explained how remodels around the country could use trusses custom built here by Grey Constructions, I got an idea of how big this might be.

"That's wonderful! How did Elliot take the other news?"

"Relieved, I think. He doesn't think it will make a difference with Kate, though."

I shrugged my shoulders. I suspected Christian was right. After I'd shown her the statements, Kate did not have much to say about Elliot.

"I called José today, and he's available to come up this weekend for our photos."

"About that? Ana? I'm not comfortable with him taking photos of you breastfeeding…"

I rolled my eyes. When would he get over the idea that José was lurking in the shadows waiting to come in and scoop me up and whisk me away? It had been an unreciprocated crush. A 'what if' on José's part that went nowhere and never would. José and I were over it – if only the same could be said for my darling husband.

"It's not just José," he quickly defended. "You know how I feel about other men looking at what's mine! I had Andrea research, and there's an amazing photographer Jennifer Loomis. She does black and white family photos. Arty stuff. José can do pictures with the family – casual, fun stuff – and we could go to the studio with Jennifer for more personal photos?"

He pulled out his phone and passed it to me. I flipped through the images. They were something else! Beautiful artistic black and white photos, including some stunning photos with mom and dad, topless, cuddling their baby between them.

"You'd be open to something like this?" I asked, showing Christian a picture of an unclothed man lying on his back with a naked child sleeping on his chest. A nude woman lay beside them, her hand on the baby's back. Shadows or careful limb placement covered anything rude, but it was still an intimate picture.

"If the pictures were just for us," Christian confirmed, answering in the affirmative.

I loved the images, and if I was honest with myself, I wouldn't be comfortable posing like that in front of José.

"So I have to endure women admiring what's _mine_ , but you can't do the same?" I asked, with little spirit.

"You knew I was a jealous fu… fudgsicle… when you married me," Christian said with an unapologetic grin, appreciating the images had already won me over. "Should I ask Andrea to book us a session with Ms. Loomis?"

"Yes. So what about José?"

"It's Dad's birthday on Saturday and Mom wants the family there for lunch. Why don't we ask if your Dad and Diane can make it, too? José can come and take photos of Teddy with us and the rest of the family, then after you can visit Kate with José?"

"Your Mom won't mind the extras?"

"I'll ring to check," Christian replied, doing just that. Five minutes later and Grace was onboard with the idea, delighted at the prospect of some professional photos of the family with Teddy. A couple of phone calls later, and it was all arranged.

* * *

"Ana! You're looking wonderful!" José exclaimed enthusiastically, scooping me into an affectionate hug as we stepped into Christian's childhood home at Bellevue. "And what about this little guy? Chip Off the Old Block, Christian," he said, releasing me to shake Christian's hand while pulling faces at Teddy in his car capsule.

"Thanks for coming today, José. Teddy's growing so quickly, we don't want to miss it!" I explained.

"My pleasure," José announced. "I've only just arrived." He pulled out one of his cameras and went to work, slipping out the back to start by photographing Carrick who was busy at the grill with Elliot. We were in the sitting room unbuckling Teddy from his carrier when Daddy and Diane arrived. Christian and I noticed Daddy's truck pull up out the front, and him climbing out of the truck before going around to Diane's side to open her door and help her down. She was carrying something in a Tupperware container. Opening the door before they had a chance to ring the bell, I threw myself at Ray.

"Whoa – easy there, Annie! Everything ok?"

"Everything's great, I'm just pleased you're here!" I said, giving him a grin. "Hey, Diane – nice to see you again, too," I continued with a smile. Dressed in an attractive summer dress and sandals, Diane and Ray made an attractive couple together.

"I brought cheesecake for dessert," she smiled, passing me the Tupperware container.

"I love cheesecake! Come on through! Let's put this in the kitchen then I'll introduce you to everyone."

By the time we got outside, Teddy was on a blanket under the shade of a tree being photographed by José while Grace watched on. Christian had found his father, brother and a beer and was chatting with them by the grill. Mia was yet to arrive.

"Diane? Let me introduce you to my mother-in-law." We walked across to where Grace stood.

"Grace? Can I introduce Daddy's girlfriend Diane Lange? Diane this is Christian's mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey."

"Grace, please," my mother-in-law insisted, blessing Diane with a smile. "I'm so glad you made it, today. It's Carrick's birthday, but he was relieved when Christian suggested family photos so the focus wouldn't be on him!"

"Oh! I had no idea it was your husband's birthday party! It should be a family day!" Poor Diane looked so taken back.

"And it is," I quickly reassured her. "Your Daddy's girlfriend; you should be here."

Diane looked partially mollified.

"Ana? Why don't you come lie here on the blanket next to Teddy?" José suggested.

Flipping off my shoes, I lay on the rug. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Just play with him like you normally would. Forget I'm here."

Easier said than done, I tickled Teddy, lifting his little shirt to blow raspberries on his tummy before rolling him onto his stomach and staring at him face to face. In the background I overheard Diane and Grace making conversation while José snapped away.

"So you have three children?" Diane inquired.

"Yes, that's right. Elliot over there at the grill beside Carrick is my eldest, then Christian, and Mia is my youngest. What about you, Diane? Do you have any children?"

"No. My husband died not long after we married. Then I suffered endometriosis and had a partial hysterectomy some years back."

"I'm sorry about that," Grace replied.

"It's all right," Diane said brightly. "I had hoped to have children, but it wasn't to be. I've made my peace with that, and I'm happy with my life now."

Their chat moved on, but it was with a sense of guilt I lay back on the blanket and cuddled Teddy. My love for Teddy was so overwhelming and monumental, and here I was relieved that Diane and Daddy couldn't experience the joy of a biological child together themselves.

After a few more minutes, José suggested I switch out with Grace. Passing my son to his doting grandmother, I took Diane over to the grill where Daddy was talking with the guys. We'd only just arrived when Mia stepped out onto the terrace. Alone.

"Was Ethan invited today?" I asked Christian quietly, unwilling to be overheard.

"He was," Christian confirmed before striding across to greet Mia as she loitered on the herringbone brickwork. They chatted for quite some time. Glancing in their direction, if I had to hazard a guess, Christian was outlining to Mia what Welch's inquiries had uncovered. With Kate staying with her and Ethan, there was no doubt she would have learned Kate's version of the story – however my husband seemed to want to state his case.

Eventually they walked over to us, Mia looking decidedly tense.

"Mia," I said, giving her my usual hug and a kiss. "Can I introduce you to Diane Lange? She's Ray's girlfriend."

Daddy grinned and released Diane from his grip as she stepped forward to say hi to Mia.

"Diane, this is Christian and Elliot's sister, and my friend Mia."

Things were a little awkward between the siblings, but José's presence was a big help there. Calling us over for individual and group photos, he made it all seen so natural, half the time I forgot we were being photographed, and slowly Mia and Elliot warmed up to one another. All that said, Mia still looked ill at ease.

After so much play time and attention, Teddy became fractious, so I took him inside to feed. Christian came with me – ostensibly in case I needed something, although the way he patrolled the French doors opening onto the terrace, I appreciated it was to 'protect' me from intrusive observation. My darling _neurotic_ fifty!

Teddy fed and in his crib, we switched on the baby monitor and headed downstairs to lunch.

"I saved you some," Grace said with a wink, pointing to two heavily loaded plates at one end of the table. Just as well, because Daddy, Elliot and José appeared to be already looking for seconds!

I sank into a seat, starting in on a lovely steak and salad.

"Cranberry spritzer?" Carrick asked before placing one in front of me.

"It's your birthday! We should serve you," I replied in embarrassment.

"Nonsense! Having a grandchild to celebrate my birthday is the best present ever!"

"Hear hear!" Ray agreed, clapping Carrick on the shoulder.

After that it segued into cake, Grace's choc-orange and Diane's cherry cheesecake, all of us combining to sing Carrick a decidedly motley Happy Birthday. Daddy and Diane had already left, and things were winding down, when Mia checked her watch for about the twentieth time. Teddy had not long woken, and Grace had demanded cuddles.

"Ana? Kate's booked on a flight to the UK in a few hours. She asked me not to tell you and José until now. If you leave now, you can spend a couple of hours with her before she goes."

My mouth was open in shock. It looked as though Kate had taken her uncle up on his offer!

"Clarke?" Christian barked into his phone almost immediately. "Get the car ready – we're heading to Ethan Kavanagh's apartment in the Pike Market district."

"You're not going without me!" Elliot demanded in shock. "If she's going, I deserve a chance to say goodbye!"

"There's only room for one more in the SUV," I said, looking meaningfully at José who had been dropped off at Bellevue with his equipment.

Mia's eyes flicked between her older brother and José.

"José? I'm going back there, too. Would you like to ride with me?" Mia offered.

The pragmatics arranged, we said a hurried farewell to Grace and Carrick before packing Teddy into his capsule and climbing into our vehicles, driving back to Seattle to visit Kate before she left.

"I've lost her. I've fucking lost her," Elliot moaned, sitting in the passenger seat beside Clarke.

And no one bothered arguing with him because silently we agreed.


	33. Chapter 33

I wasn't about to voice it to Ana, but as far as I was concerned the further away Kate – in fact _all_ the Kavanaghs were – the better. Between Ethan, Kate and Eamon I'd well and truly had enough!

Usually, in a situation like this, I'd deploy my considerable resources to fuck over the other party, but being my sister's boyfriend, my wife's best friend, and their father that wasn't an option. So I kept my thoughts to myself as Clarke drove Elliot, Ana, Teddy and me to the inevitable shit storm bound to take place at Ethan's apartment.

"Elliot? When we get there don't go nuts," I cautioned. The last thing any of us needed was another scene or worse – police or paparazzi attendance.

"That's easy for _you_ to say," Elliot growled from the passenger seat.

"You don't know any of the facts… She might only be going for a couple of weeks," I argued.

"Did you have any idea Kate was thinking about this?" Elliot asked, turning in his seat to stare at Ana.

"When I was over there on Thursday, Kate's mom mentioned an offer from an uncle in London to work for him there for a while," she admitted with unease.

"So she could be away for _months?"_ Elliot moaned. "Fuck that! I've got to stop her from going!"

Ana shot me an alarmed glance before she continued, "Christian is right, Elliot. If you go in there all guns blazing, it will just push Kate further away. If you want to fight for her, _tell her_ that. Let her know you'll give her the space she needs, but you want to try to find your way back from this."

"How about you say your piece, then come back to Escala with me?" I suggested to Elliot trying to head off an argument. "That will give Ana and José a chance to say their goodbyes."

Elliot grunted in what I hoped meant acquiescence, and we traveled the rest of the way to the Pike Market district in silence. We were pulling up in the private parking lot when Elliot snarled ominously, "Just keep Ethan away from me. If he starts something, I'll finish it."

"Ana. Take Teddy and go straight into Kate's room with Clarke," I warned. As a potentially volatile situation, nothing would come ahead of Ana and Teddy's safety in my books.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Ana argued with a confidence I didn't share.

"Ana…" I growled, feeding off Elliot's nervous tension. I needed Ana and Teddy to be safe. No matter what!

"Fine, Christian. If it makes you feel better."

"It does," I said grasping Ana's hand and holding it above Teddy's car capsule. I didn't want to explain in front of Clarke and Elliot that my earliest memories were of fighting and people shouting, and how I didn't want Teddy _ever to_ experience such ugliness.

"Don't worry, man. I'll keep it together," Elliot promised, recognizing my tension and understanding where it stemmed from. When I'd first come home with Grace and Carrick, even an argument on television would send me scuttling under the nearest bed or hiding behind the sofa. While I'd overcome my fear, in time, raised voices and punch-ups were not what I wanted for my son to experience.

Clarke pulled up outside the apartment block, and I was unsurprised to see Taylor already waiting, leaning against another of the Audi SUVs. Dressed in his usual black suit, and appearing nonchalant eating an apple, I was reassured he would help keep the situation under control. Discarding the core into a conveniently located trash can, he came over to open the back door of our car and to help Ana out.

"Your father called," Taylor explained before I could ask.

"Is Mia here yet?"

"She and Mr. Rodriguez arrived a few minutes ago," Taylor confirmed, walking in front of us to the external security door.

I pressed the button, but gestured for Ana to speak.

"Hello?" a female voice answered. Kate.

"Kate? It's Ana. I'm here with Christian and Elliot to say goodbye before you leave for the UK. Please let us up."

There was a long silence, ending with the click of the upstairs intercom handset being replaced in the cradle. I thought Kate might refuse us entry, when finally, a buzz sounded, and the security door opened.

By unspoken accord, Taylor climbed the stairs first, followed by Ana and Clarke, the latter holding Teddy's car capsule. Elliot and I trailed behind. At the front door, Taylor knocked, the door immediately opened by José holding a glass of wine. Any other time I'd curse the guy, but given the situation, his presence might help calm things down.

"You could have told me your sister-in-law drives like a maniac!" he exclaimed with a laugh, putting an arm around Ana and leading her inside.

"Kate? Can I put Teddy in your room?" Ana asked only a little nervously.

"Sure," Kate answered from the sofa, looking at us warily.

José followed Clarke and Ana down the corridor to Kate's room, so I did likewise. Mia gave Kate a nervous look, but when the latter nodded, she followed. Taylor wandered behind, standing outside the door to the bedroom which now held piled up boxes. If there had been any doubt Kate was leaving, it was now dispelled.

"Where's Ethan?" Ana asked giving Mia a sympathetic smile. I was fucking pissed at my sister, but Ana seemed to have sympathy for the awkward situation she was in.

"He's gone out. We thought it better he wasn't here with Elliot. He knows now Elliot didn't _ask_ for what happened, but he still blames him for getting so drunk he couldn't say no."

No one said anything. The situation was already precarious enough; venting our thoughts about what happened would do no one any good.

"So… I never got a chance for a cuddle today," José interjected in a blatant attempt at diversion, canting his head toward Teddy in his capsule. "You know, Steele, as an only child, this is the closest I'll come to being an uncle…"

"Uncle José! I like the sound of that," Ana responded with a sweet giggle, unstrapping Teddy and handing him to José, carefully instructing him how to support his butt and head. Clarke stood close by, ready to step in if required. I stifled a snort. What a fucking newb! José clearly had no idea while me? Well _I_ was all over it! Ana rolled her eyes at my smug smile, and I silently added another strike to my mental tally. Now we'd been back to the playroom, I'd be sure to enforce punishments for Ana's rude eye rolling at my earliest opportunity.

There were the sounds of voices from down the hall, but not loud enough to be overheard – so whatever Kate and Elliot were saying, it was at a conversational volume. We all stood in Kate's room, pretending we were not giving Kate and Elliot space to speak. Now a storage room, with all Kate's belongings piled up, it was clear she did not intend to come back anytime soon. We'd been there fifteen or twenty minutes when Elliot appeared in the doorway.

"Christian? I'm ready to go if you still want to go back to Escala?"

His voice flat, I could see he was only just holding on. One hand clenched in a fist he held it out toward me. Thinking he wanted to hold my hand I reached out, only for him to drop a ring into my hand. Kate's diamond engagement ring.

"She doesn't want to wear it right now. I don't want to have it back. Can you and Ana take care of it?" Elliot asked, his voice tight and husky with emotion.

"We'll keep it safe," Ana promised, cutting me off before hugging Elliot.

I glanced at Taylor who nodded, wordlessly telling me Ana and Teddy would be safe here.

"I'll go back with Elliot and Taylor," I said to Ana. "Clarke can bring your home when you're ready."

Ana nodded, slipping into my arms as we shared a loving kiss.

"Don't be too long," I pleaded.

"I won't be," my beloved promised, smiling at me, her eyes filled with love.

* * *

"What happened?" I demanded as soon as Taylor, Elliot and I were in the SUV.

"I did what you said. I told Kate I still love her, that I'm sorry, and that I want to make things right between us."

"And?" I honestly did not know _what_ to hope for.

"She said ok. She gave me back my engagement ring, but she also said she still loves me and she's going to take the time in London to work out how she feels about a future together."

"Not a no, then?"

"Not a no," Elliot confirmed, smiling for the first time since the whole Las Vegas debacle occurred. "She said she wants to go for six months, or maybe a year."

"It's a long time," I tested.

"I'm willing to wait," Elliot said with determination.

Back at Escala, Gail had a large platter of subs waiting for us and some chilled beers.

"I've prepared the downstairs guest room for your brother," she said while Elliot visited the bathroom.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor. I appreciate it," I responded, conscious this was Gail's weekend off, but seeing a need, she helped. Once it would not have occurred to me, but since Ana came into my life, I'd learned to pay attention to details.

"My pleasure, Mr. Grey," Gail responded, giving me a sweet smile. "Please tell me if you need anything."

* * *

Trying to distract Elliot, I'd intentionally steered the conversation away from Kate, so we'd been fleshing out the manufacturing possibilities for Grey Constructions. Considering the shipping and haulage needs, the location of the labor force, and the size of the facility required, we'd narrowed the area down to Harbor Island or Industrial District West. Both were well serviced by land-freight, train lines and close to shipping lanes. Perfect for what he'd need.

"What if you spend all the money helping me buy a place and it flops?" Elliot asked.

"Then it's a tax write-off for me," I replied seriously. "Not every business succeeds, but I have teams who specialize in figuring that out. They'll do a feasibility study, examine your fixed and labor costs and ways you can diversify or support your current core business. Then they'll help you work out your pricing to be competitive but maximize return on investment. You won't be going in blind, El."

"There's more to it than I thought," he admitted.

"Yes, but you've got all the resources of GEH behind you."

"Maybe I should just sell the patent to GEH?" Elliot half joked. "One of your businesses can manufacture them?"

"I'd buy it," I replied in an instant, "but you'll make a lot more by running this yourself."

"You have a lot of faith I can do this," Elliot commented sounding almost surprised. "I'm just a guy who likes building things. What do I know about marketing and all that?"

"That's where GEH comes in. I learned early on to focus on what I am good at and hire people to do the other shit. Anything you need, I already have a staff member who's an expert in it," I declared. Or I'd hire one, I mentally added.

"I don't want to mooch off you, though…" Elliot stated firmly.

"I'm paying them, anyway, but if you insist, I can charge out their time to you as a percentage of their weekly wage depending on how much time they spend on your stuff?"

Elliot nodded, and I smiled. While I'd be happy gifting him the time, if my brother _insisted_ on paying, billing him a fifth of a GEH worker's weekly wage would be a _lot_ less than him hiring a day's worth of talent externally. Plus I hired the best of the best.

While we spoke, I texted the real estate broker I used, outlining what we were after. Receiving a text back almost instantly, he promised an email within three hours with a comprehensive overview of what was available in the locations I'd identified.

"Let's play Call of Duty: Black Ops," Elliot suggested once we'd exhausted shop talk. Despite the circumstances, I was enjoying spending time with Elliot one-on-one. I was reminded, once again, he really was my best friend.

"Sure," I said, knowing I would go down. Video games had never held much appeal to me, so while I had a PlayStation and all the latest games, I couldn't remember the last time I'd played them. Elliot realized this and took pride in slaughtering me time and time again. But it made him smile, so I was good with it.

* * *

"Hey," Ana said, standing at the door to the media room watching Elliot and me, Teddy cradled in her arms.

"Oh. Hey, Ana," Elliot replied, exiting from the game and getting up. "Thanks for this afternoon, Christian. I'll get out of your hair."

"Why don't you stay?" Ana suggested. "Have you eaten?"

"Gail made subs," I replied.

"Then you need dessert," Ana replied with an indulgent grin. "Let me put this little guy down, then I'll make chocolate chip brownies."

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. Ana's brownies were _amazing!_ Served with vanilla ice cream, they were the perfect mix of hot and cold, crisp and gooey.

"That good?" Elliot asked after Ana had disappeared.

"Even better," I moaned. "Trust me, dude – you don't want to miss this!"

Elliot settling back into the beanbag, we started another round of Call of Duty while Ana fed Teddy. Once she arrived back downstairs, she returned to the media room telling us she'd be in the kitchen making brownies. Elliot took that as a signal to finish our game and follow Ana out to the kitchen.

"So… How did it go with Kate?" Elliot asked Ana nervously as she mixed the ingredients in a mixing bowl.

"It was ok. She's anxious but excited about London. José, Mia, Ethan and I went to Sea-Tac with her to drop her off for her flight."

"Did she say anything about me?" he asked, sounding vulnerable.

"She did. She was impressed you kept your cool when you saw her today."

"Do you think she might forgive me?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure it's a matter of forgiveness," Ana said, smiling at Elliot tentatively. "She understands you weren't to blame, but she's embarrassed…"

"She's not the only one," Elliot mumbled.

"You know, if you wanted to pursue things, we will support you." I needed Elliot to appreciate that we believed he'd been assaulted and how wrong that was. If he wanted to go there, I'd throw every resource I had to bringing Eamon and the strippers down. Fuck – I'd enjoy it!

"Thanks, but I don't want the publicity that will bring, and it was Kate's _dad_ you know? I just want to move on and try to win Katie-girl back."

* * *

"Hey Ana Banana! How do you feel about going to Medina today?" Elliot asked cheerfully when Ana came down for breakfast.

I'd hoped for a bit of action once we adjourned to bed last night, but before I'd finished brushing my teeth, my wife was out cold on our bed. Not surprising given our stressful day. Teddy had played ball, sleeping through until 5:00 this morning, so we were both relatively refreshed when we woke. I went for a run at 6:00 am, and when I got back at 7:00, Elliot was up and rummaging around the kitchen for breakfast. I'd satisfied him with a coffee, and before things got ugly, Ana had come down for the morning.

"Really?" Anastasia gasped. "I'd _love_ to see the progress on the house!" she squealed.

"Callum and the guys have made heaps of progress this week. We're getting close now," Elliot replied with a grin.

Ana blessed Elliot with a smile before asking what we'd like for breakfast.

"She's hot, a great mom, _and_ she cooks?!" Elliot said in a whisper as Ana made the Canadian pancakes he'd requested. While I'd usually go an egg white omelet for breakfast, pancakes were appealing, today. And truth be told, I'd eat anything my woman put in front of me.

"I'm a lucky fucker," I replied with a satisfied grin. Yep. It was good to be me!

After a delicious breakfast, the three of us headed out to Medina. The difference a couple of weeks had made on the house was astounding! Seeing it today, I could see us moving in the not too distant future.

Ana pottered around, commenting on various aspects. She was thrilled by the whole place, and that pleased me.

"I messaged the Sullivans that I would be coming out here this morning. They gave permission for us to access the property to see where I want to build the boathouse," Elliot announced once we had finished touring our new home. Accordingly, we traveled up to the road and across one property before driving down the next driveway.

"It's wider than I thought," I admitted, checking out Elliot's new property for the first time.

"It's no triple frontage, but there's enough for a boathouse and a pontoon," Elliot stated modestly.

Walking the lake frontage, Elliot outlined the location of boathouse he wanted to build. Modeled after the boathouse at Bellevue, my brother described a lake-level bottom with a bachelor pad above.

"I bought this place hoping to make it a family home. I still want that. But since those plans are on hold, for now, I'm going to build a space to live here, sell the condo and put the money into Grey Constructions Manufacturing."


	34. Chapter 34

With Kate safely arrived in the UK, ensconced in an apartment her Uncle owned, operation 'Find Ana New Friends' was ready to begin. I'd sat down and taken stock of my friends. José was based in Portland so that only left me with Casey and Mia locally. Things were a little strained with Mia just now, although that would pass, but both were in very different places to where I was now. After some digging, Andrea had come up with the location and time of two playgroups and mothers' clubs in the Medina area, so I planned to try our first one today.

"I'd like you to take McIntyre and Clarke, as well as Prescott," Christian said as he inserted his cufflinks, preparing for an early morning meeting. An inexpensive pair I'd bought for him on our honeymoon, it invariably made me smile when he favored them over his other more costly sets.

I didn't feel Teddy and I required three security personnel to attend a playgroup, and expressed as much, but knowing Christian was already concerned about us going out, I agreed to it – at least for the first occasion.

"How long does the group go for?" Christian checked.

"About an hour and a half, but sometimes the moms go out afterward?"

"Well if you do, please text me. I worry, baby."

"I know you do," I responded, walking over to straighten my man's tie, before giving him a long tender kiss. "Have you got a lot on today?"

"Yes. After the meeting this morning, there's an electronics company in San Diego I am trying to buy, so we're conference calling about that. Then this afternoon, Elliot and I are going out to inspect properties for Grey Constructions Manufacturing. A few in Renton, the others in the industrial district."

"Renton? I thought you preferred Harbor Island?"

"There's nothing suitable there. While we could build a facility, it would slow the process down and it's a waste of money when we can use something already built. The team working on the feasibility study identified several potential locations, so now we're checking out property there."

"You have a team working on this?" I asked.

"Yes. I want this to be a success. Elliot needs a win right now."

I smiled at my darling fifty. He wouldn't admit it, but it was more than that. He was enjoying working on a project with his brother; especially something which could combine their two areas of expertize.

"Well I hope you find something. If Elliot's not busy, see if he wants to come over for dinner tonight. You can talk more about it then?"

Christian grinned, stepping forward and scooping me into his arms and kissing me soundly. "Thank you, baby. I'll do that."

After stopping by the nursery to check on the still sleeping Teddy, Christian went downstairs to the great room.

"Breakfast, Mr. Grey?" Gail asked, already in place in the kitchen.

"Not this morning, thanks Gail. This morning's meeting is catered."

After I gave my husband a final kiss, he and Taylor stepped into the elevator. Settling the baby monitor onto the counter, I sat at the breakfast bar facing Gail as she placed a cup of English Breakfast tea in front of me.

"Thanks, Gail. Teddy and I are going out to a playgroup this morning. I'll be taking Prescott, McIntyre and Clarke, but we should be home in time for a late lunch. Also, there's a possibility Elliot will join us for dinner tonight."

"I'll be sure to cook extra then," Gail laughed. Elliot's heart may be broken, but it hadn't affected his stomach. Kate had texted him to say she'd arrived in London, also asking him not to contact her for a fortnight while she settled in. Yesterday she'd sent me a long email outlining her accommodation and what she would be working on. She'd sounded optimistic enough, but it had further underscored that her priorities and interests were very different to mine right now.

Gail and I chatted as she prepared my breakfast; sautéed mushrooms and spinach served on two pieces of buckwheat toast. She'd first made it for me a week or so ago, and since then it had become a regular breakfast favorite. I'd just finished when the sounds of Teddy stirring could be heard on the monitor. Sure enough, when I switched to the video setting, I could see my little man waking up.

"Duty calls!" I said with a laugh, going upstairs to feed and dress Teddy for our day out. I easily accomplished the feeding part, but deciding which of his many outfits to clothe Master Grey was another issue altogether. With a wardrobe larger than his father's and mine put together, I wanted him to look cute but not over the top or in something conspicuously designer – a feat not so easily achieved thanks to the many generous gifts we'd received. I could eventually narrow it down to a plain white sleep suit, over which I added a cute little waistcoat. Yeah it was Burberry, but since it wasn't in their signature pattern, no one would probably pick it.

"Now you're dressed, what's Mommy going to wear?" I asked Teddy carrying him downstairs.

"Good morning Master Grey!" Gail said, abandoning the dishwasher she was unpacking to come across to coo at Teddy. "Would you like me to take him while you get ready?" Gail asked, preempting my request.

"Please, Gail – that would be wonderful. I'm so nervous about what to wear…"

"Well I went a few times to a playgroup with my sister when her two were little, and a lot was sitting on the floor with the babies, so perhaps a pair of pants?"

"Thanks, Gail! I would not have considered of that! Did the moms dress up?"

"Hmm. _Most_ changed out of shirts with baby sick on them, but other than that it was pretty casual," Gail said with a kind smile.

"Casual. I can do that!" I said, passing Teddy to his Gigi and climbing the stairs to the master bedroom. Twenty minutes later I was back downstairs and ready to go. My hair up in a high ponytail, I was wearing mascara and a neutral colored lip gloss. I'd decided on a pair of my comfiest skinny jeans, relieved that I could now fit back into them. On top I wore a pretty patterned button-up over a plain white T-shirt. In the diaper bag I'd tucked a spare button-up and T-shirt just in case. Along with another outfit for Teddy, fresh diapers, wipes, several bunny rugs, two soft rattle toys, plastic bags for dirty diapers, hand sanitizer and everything else a baby needed, the diaper bag proved surprisingly bulky.

"I'll take that for you, Mrs. Grey," Clarke said when I reached the great room.

"Thank you, Clarke. Have you been a good boy for your Gigi?" I asked taking Teddy from Gail's arms and strapping him into his car seat.

"An _angel_ as always," Gail replied, stroking Teddy's cheek with the back of her index finger. No doubt about it. Master Grey had his parents, and our staff, wrapped around his tiny little finger!

"I'm not sure how long we'll stay," I said to the staff nervously as Prescott drove us north out of Seattle and across the bridge to Medina. "The play group goes for ninety-minutes, but there might be coffee after."

"You let us know and we'll work in," Prescott promised, smiling at me in the rear-vision mirror. She and Sawyer were still my CPOs, McIntyre and Clarke being assigned to Teddy. While I didn't mind McIntyre, Clarke irritated me sometimes, and I could tell he pissed Prescott off, too.

It wasn't long before we pulled up in front of a trendy café. It didn't seem like the type of place where a playgroup would be held, but I double checked the address and it was correct. Nodding to Prescott, I unstrapped Teddy's car seat from its base and gestured for Clarke to take the diaper bag. His lips pursed. I understood he did not like the break in protocol – he or McIntyre were supposed to carry Teddy - but I would not walk into a playgroup with someone else carrying my baby!

"Guys – try to blend in, if you can," I murmured, walking side by side with Prescott to the heavy glass front door. She opened it for me and followed inside. The café was busy, and I thought I must have the wrong place because there was not a baby in sight.

"The playgroup is out the back," a waitress chirped happily, gesturing to a short hallway leading to the back of the premises. Prescott walked in front, stepping out into a large split-level function room where a playgroup was in progress.

I stood there, flanked by my security, taking in the scene in front of me. On the lower level, a couple of steps down from where we stood, infants of various ages were sitting or lying on bunny rugs, or crawling around the space. Seated with the babies were young women chatting together and playing with the children.

At the tables on the level where we stood a gaggle of women in their thirties were seated dressed in the latest designer clothing. Each woman meticulously made up, the group were sipping coffees and chatting amongst themselves, paying scant attention to the babies in the room. The edges of the upper level were littered with designer prams, car seats, diaper bags and bored looking guys who could only be CPOs.

One woman closest to us raised her eyes, then her immaculately manicured finger, and pointed to the lower level. "Babies over there," she announced imperiously, before returning to her chai latte and conversation. Shrugging my shoulders at our security, I awkwardly moved to the lower level next to two nice looking women.

"May we join you?" I asked, my voice tentative.

"Sure. Do you need a hand?" one asked with a welcoming smile.

"I'm fine," I said, blushing red as Clarke stepped forward and opened the diaper bag, pulling out bunny rugs and positioning them on the floor beside where the women sat. I unclipped Teddy from his car seat and placed him onto the rugs, sitting down beside him.

"Thank you, Clarke," I said, wordlessly requesting he step back.

"Ma'am… I'm sure you're aware…"

"Clarke. Prescott can take it from here," I said emphatically. Bad enough Teddy and I had to be shadowed by security – I would not have two men hovering over me while I tried to meet new people! Belinda shot Clarke a look before obligingly sitting cross-legged on the floor nearby. Close enough if needed but not too close. She pulled out her phone and busied herself with that. Probably updating Christian, truth be known. From the corner of my eye, I could see Clarke and McIntyre move to opposite walls, joining the other CPOs.

"Sorry about the security," I said, blushing scarlet.

"It's fine. Harry's is over there," one of the women said, gesturing to the side of the room where McIntyre had joined several other CPOs against the wall. "Most of the babies have security," she explained.

"And nannies," I said, appreciating that the young women on the floor weren't the babies' mothers. "This is my first time at a playgroup. How does it work?"

"What you see is what you get. We play with the kids while the moms have coffee and socialize."

"They don't spend time with their children?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Not if they can help it," the other young woman said impishly. "They're too busy trying to one-up each other on the latest fashion, vacation or strategizing how to get their kids into the best kindergartens and schools."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"So what brings you to a playgroup in Medina?" the first woman asked curiously.

"My husband and I are building a house nearby. We live in Seattle at the moment, but I thought since we'll be moving here soon, I should check out the playgroups locally."

"This little guy is _yours,_ then?" the second woman asked, looking a little astonished.

"Yes. This is Theodore, but we call him Teddy, and I'm Ana."

"Ana as in _Anastasia Grey?_ Oh my God – it _is_ you! I saw your interview with Oprah! I thought you looked familiar!"

"She's a fascinating woman. I was so nervous meeting her, but she's _really_ down to earth! Anyway, how old are your two and how long have you been nannying them?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from me.

"I'm Bek and Harry is four-months. I've been with him since day one. His mother is Trina up there in the red."

I turned to regard the woman in the red dress, sitting at the same table as the woman who'd 'greeted' me earlier.

"I'm Lauren and this is Tiffany. I'm her third nanny so far. She's three months and her mom is Chantelle in the mustard leather jacket."

After the introductions we settled into chatting. The women were pleasant and told me a lot about nannying and also about living in the Medina area. Both live-in nannies, they knew the area well. For my part, I kept the conversation general, not saying anything I'd be embarrassed to see in the Seattle News – or worse – the Seattle Nooz! The time flew, and before I knew it, the nannies were packing up and it was time to go.

"It was really nice to meet you, Ana," Bek said as Clarke stepped forward to help me repack the diaper bag. "Maybe we'll see you here again?"

"Maybe," I said, but we both knew I was being polite. This was not the playgroup for Teddy and me.

"You're new," one of the society woman commented, coming over as I was busy strapping Teddy into his car seat. Lauren's boss Chantelle. She wasn't rude, but she wasn't particularly friendly either. "Who did you come with?"

She thought I was a nanny.

"I came with my son, Teddy. I'm Ana. Anastasia Grey."

The woman looked at me carefully, verifying what I said.

"Oh! I'm Chantelle Epworth. You should have come talked with us instead of sitting down here with the help!"

"Thanks, Chantelle – but I wanted to play with Teddy and the other little ones. Anyway – if you'll excuse me, we need to get going. It was lovely to meet you all."

Surrounded by our CPOs, they escorted Teddy and me back to the SUV. Climbing into the car, I waited until we were all inside before I released a giggle.

"That was horrible," I said, directing my comments to Prescott. "The nannies were lovely, but those mothers! I don't think they looked at their kids once!"

"So we won't be going back next week?" Belinda checked, her lips twitching.

"I think not," I agreed, pulling out my phone to text Christian.

 _A: Playgroup was interesting. Heading back to Escala now._

I'd barely finished typing when Christian replied.

 _C: Interesting how?_

 _A: Women dressed in designer clothes having coffee while their nannies played with the babies. Felt out of place._

 _C: You have a closet full of designer clothes. Do you want me to hire you a nanny?!_

 _A: Haha. You're so funny, Mr. Grey!_

 _C: Are you rolling your eyes at me, Mrs. Grey?_

 _A: I might be. What are you going to do about it?!_

 _C: You'll find out later tonight…_

 _A: That sounds promising! Can't wait!_

 _C: Laters, baby!_

I smirked. Playgroup might have been a bust, but at least I had a night with my sexy husband to look forward to.

* * *

"Hey you two!" I greeted when the elevator doors opened, revealing Christian and Elliot. "You look happy?"

Christian had his jacket slung over one arm. Dropping it onto the side of the sofa, he pulled me into his arms, kissing me. "I _am_ in a good mood. We found the perfect home base for Grey Constructions Manufacturing."

"That's awesome!" I said, turning to smile at Elliot. "Tell me all about it."

"It's an old factory and lumber yard. Bigger than I originally planned, but Christian pointed out we can use some of it for storage or even secure parking for the work trucks until we need the extra space. The good news is, it's almost perfectly set out for what we need."

With Elliot grinning, it was hard not to be excited by his enthusiasm. Christian was right – his brother needed this right now.

Over Mrs. Taylor's excellent and filling rib roast dinner, I listened as Elliot and Christian talked about the new venture, then the progress on our house in Medina and the drawings Elliot had commissioned for the boathouse. Time was ticking away, and before long it was past 10:00 pm, and my plans for a hot evening with my husband were fading fast.

"Teddy will need his dream feed, then I might go to bed," I said, standing and kissing the top of Christian's head.

"Yeah right. I'm sorry – I should get going," Elliot said, looking at the time.

"Why don't you stay?" Christian suggested. "Come to Grey House with me in the morning and you can talk to the feasibility team about the costings, then go on site."

"You sure you don't mind? I don't want to impose. Just the condo is lonely without Katie-girl there."

"We don't mind," I told Elliot, going over to hug him. "Come over and stay as often as you want. I hate to think of you at the condo alone."

"Actually, I'm going to ask Mom and Dad if I can move back to Bellevue until Medina settles and I build the boathouse. Mom's always complaining the place is lonely now Mia basically lives with Ethan. It's closer to work, and I'll extend the pergola like Mom's wanted me to do for ages."

"You'll be busy," Christian remarked.

"Better that than sitting around thinking how fucked everything is," Elliot replied.


	35. Chapter 35

It was different heading into GEH with Elliot. Instead of the usual quiet ride with Taylor, Elliot kept up a steady stream of chatter.

"Morning Andrea," I greeted on the way through to my office. "Can you get Elliot and me a coffee, please? Then in twenty minutes, I'd like the feasibility team for Grey Constructions Manufacturing in meeting room two."

"Certainly, Mr. Grey. Good morning Elliot."

"Andrea," Elliot greeted with none of his usual flirting. _That_ was new.

Inside my office Elliot sunk into a chair opposite my desk, looking around, his eyes lingering on the glider on my desk and the framed family photos. There was a photo of Ana and me, another of Mom, Dad, Elliot, Mia and me on the lawn at Bellevue and several photos of Ana and Teddy. His inspection of that complete, he looked over to the corner where Teddy's top of the line bouncer and toys sat, unapologetically declaring me a _Dad._

"You love being a father, don't you?" Elliot asked.

"It's the best thing I've ever done," I agreed with a grin.

"It's changed you. Actually, I think it's _Ana_ who's changed you."

I lifted my eyebrow.

"It's like she's brought out all the best parts of you."

"I think that's how marriage is supposed to be," I replied. "You've heard the saying; don't marry the person you can live with, marry the one you can't live without. Have you decided how you're going to approach things with Kate?"

"She's asked for a couple of weeks space, and I'll do that. After that I thought I'd start by texting her. Nothing heavy – just funny things from my day. That way I'll make sure she knows I'm still thinking of her."

"And then?"

"Well if she's receptive, I thought I might fly over to see her? Do the whole hearts and flowers thing."

"If you're sure," I remarked silently wondering whether it was worth it. Whether _Kate_ was worth it.

"I am."

* * *

After Elliot left, I was trying to work my way through my endless mountain of emails, but I was distracted. I kept thinking about what I'd said to Elliot – that becoming a parent was the best thing I'd ever done. My eyes kept straying to a photo of Ana holding Teddy not long after he was born. Before Jack and Millie abducted them. Ana was looking at Teddy with such obvious love, it made me wonder whether there was ever a moment like that between Ella and me.

"Andrea? What do I have on for the rest of the day?"

"A meeting about the San Diego project at two, and Ros has booked out an hour with you after that."

"Ok. That's fine. Can you call Neil Horsham at Brilliant Bayside Blooms and order a couple of dozen red roses to be delivered to Ana at Escala? Also a colorful bouquet to be sent to my mother at Bellevue. I'll also need an appointment with Flynn around 4.30. And can you send Welch in?"

I sat back in my chair, fingers tented and looking out at the gloomy Seattle weather. A gloomy atmosphere for gloomy thoughts.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Grey?" Welch asked from the doorway to my office.

"Yes. Yes come in." I paused, considering how to phrase my request as he seated himself in front of me. "I need your help on a project. A particularly _personal_ project."

"I'd be happy to help in any way I can," Welch announced waiting patiently for me to continue.

"As you're no doubt aware, Carrick and Grace adopted me when I was four years old. My birthmother is deceased, however I would like to learn what I can about her."

Welch nodded, taking notes on a spiral bound notepad as I outlined the little I knew of Ella and her background, along with my details.

"This is a private matter for me. I'd like you to do all the investigations yourself, please. And I want no one else knowing what you're looking into."

"Does that include Barney?" Welch checked, fiddling with his tie. It was a nervous tick I'd noticed before over the years. "Because I may need his help to access certain files and documents not in the public domain."

"Barney is fine, but please impress on him the need for this to remain between the three of us. I don't want _anyone_ else to find out about this. I'll set up a separate account for your expenses. A _personal_ account. You won't need to justify your time or spending to anyone except me."

"Thanks, boss. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"I don't know. I guess if Ella has any living family? Where she grew up and went to school and all that sort of thing? If you can find anything of her medical history or that of her family, that might be useful, too? For Teddy, I mean."

"Do you want us also to look for your birth father?"

"My mother worked as a prostitute. He could be _anyone."_

Welch looked at his notes. "She would have been sixteen approaching seventeen when she fell pregnant with you. She may not have been working in that capacity at that time? If I find anything related to your birth father, do you want me to pursue it?"

"No. But if you do find something, I want to be informed."

"Certainly. I understand you wish to keep this to yourself. Do you intend to discuss it with your parents? They may have information that could help?"

I nodded.

"I'll tell my parents in the next few days. Once I have, I'll let you know."

* * *

"Why now?" Flynn asked, reclining in his well-worn tobacco colored leather armchair. It was such a fucking cliché but hey – so was a British shrink in a plaid sports coat with leather elbow patches digging though my head.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," I admitted, sitting opposite Flynn on his chesterfield leather sofa, my suit jacket hung haphazardly over the back. "Becoming a husband and a father? It's made me feel like part of something bigger. Seeing the way Ana is with Teddy - it's almost like her love for him is instinctual. It made me think perhaps, at one time, Ella _cared_ for me."

"Is that what you're hoping to discover?" Flynn challenged, regarding me carefully.

"Maybe? I'm not sure. I guess I want to learn _something._ She's gone, so I'll never have a chance to meet her. But she had a life. A life before me and before all _that._ With Teddy, I now have someone related to me by blood. Maybe there's anyone else out there? I could have aunts or uncles? Cousins? Perhaps even grandparents still living?"

"And if you do?"

"Fuck – I don't know, John! I'm not even sure why I am pursuing this. I'm just _curious,_ ok? For a long time, I didn't want to know anything. Now I do."

"Do you think you're finally in a place where you can forgive your birthmother?" John challenged, unwilling to let it go.

"Possibly." I was reluctant to say more. I'd suspected Flynn would have a field day with me finally looking into Ella's past, but I couldn't answer his questions because I didn't _know_ how I felt. All I knew is that it felt like the right time.

"What does Ana think about this? Have you discussed it with her?"

"We've talked," I confirmed. "She knows this is something I want to do."

"And?"

"And, like always, she supports me," I snapped.

"What if you discover something? Something _painful?"_ John posited. Yeah - I got he was playing devil's advocate, but it still fucked me off!

"What could be more painful than believing I am the unloved result of a random fuck between my mother and some guy who paid her for sex?" I barked.

"I'm not sure, Christian. But I warn you to hope for the best but prepare for the worst. No matter what your search reveals, I'm afraid this will not be an easy thing for you to deal with."

* * *

"Christian," Ana squealed when I walked into the great room in Escala. "The roses were beautiful! Thank you!"

"Not as beautiful as you," I replied, my voice husky with need. I wanted my lovely wife. I _needed_ her! "How was your day?"

"It was fine," Ana replied. "Same old, same old."

"Did you go out?" I checked uselessly, knowing someone would have informed me had they left Escala.

"No," Anastasia sighed. "We stayed in."

"But you had a good day?" I pressed.

"It was ok," Anastasia said, her voice sounding sad. After the debacle of the playgroup in Medina, I appreciated my wife was feeling discouraged. I'd overheard her telling Mom about it on the phone, explaining how she was too young, too rich, or too involved in her child to fit in anywhere. It was an issue, so I was determined to look into it again.

Sensing my wife's mood, we spent the evening together, cuddling and enjoying food. Gail had set up a san choy bow platter which was the perfect chillax. We made lettuce wraps, feeding one another while grinning the whole time. Teddy played along – awake when I arrived home but falling asleep not too long afterward. He woke again around ten, Anastasia racing off to give him his 'dream feed'; a breastfeed where he was only partially awake.

"Is Teddy down?" I crooned, lying in the middle of our bed, gloriously naked when Ana returned from the nursery.

"He is," Ana confirmed demurely, ignoring the tent from my manhood, only _just_ covered by a sheet.

"I think I owe you a night of pleasure," I suggested, my eyes meeting hers dangerously.

"I don't know _what_ you mean, Mr. Grey?" Ana teased, her eyes catching mine before her upper teeth sunk into her lower lip. Like a flag to a bull, my manhood responded – hard and eager to claim her – right there and then!

"Oh baby," I warned. "You don't want to deny me, now!"

"Who said anything about denying you?!" my wife taunted, her beautiful blues flashing before she took off, racing out of our bedroom somewhere into the apartment. At first, I didn't suspect where she might have gone. But after I'd checked the great room, my study, the library and then the kitchen, I had an inkling of where my wife might be.

"Baby?" I crooned, opening the door to the playroom. "Do you want to play?"

I almost missed the sharp hiss of breath, but when I peered into the dim light, there was Ana, kneeling in the submissive pose wearing nothing but a pair of panties, her eyes down and palms resting on her knees. Even her hair was braided. _Fuck!_ I wanted her right away!

"Anastasia?" I repeated, waiting for her to respond.

"Sir? she replied, her voice more confident than mine.

"What do you want?" I demanded, needing confirmation. She was here, kneeling before me. Did that mean…?

"I want to submit… _Sir,"_ Ana groaned, her eyes still refusing to meet mine.

Oh baby! I could do that for you. Oh _hell_ was I ready for this!

"You want to be mine?" I confirmed, my mind already thinking about the numerous ways I could pleasure my wife.

"Yes, _Sir,"_ Ana crooned her eyes modestly downcast, thrilling me with her submission. I would make sure this was something we _both_ enjoyed!

* * *

"Christian? Isn't it time for you to get ready for work?" Ana asked, placing soft kisses all over my face.

"I don't want to," I groaned. Last night's session in the playroom had been our best yet. We'd spent a few hours there, finally making our way back to the master suite at nearly 1:00 am. "I'm tired."

I opened a bleary eye and noticed it was half past seven. Yes. Time for me to get ready. Grabbing my phone from the bedside, I checked my schedule. I had a few things on in the morning, but nothing I couldn't blow off. A leisurely breakfast with my wife and son, then a lazy lunch before heading into work for a couple of afternoon meetings sounded perfect.

"I think I will play hooky," I announced. "I want to spend the morning with you and Teddy and go in after lunch."

"Christian! That's not setting a good example for your staff…"

"Fuck it," I growled. "I'm the boss! I can take the morning off with my wife if I want to!"

While I was happy to breakfast and spend the morning at home, Ana had other ideas. Declaring herself sick of spending every day at Escala, she convinced me to take her and Teddy out to brunch. Seeing her so excited about a simple meal out made me appreciate how much Ana needed social interaction while I was at work. Even sitting and people watching delighted her.

"What would you like to do after this?" I asked as Ana tucked into her Eggs Benedict.

"There are some nice décor shops along here. Why don't we look for things for the new house?"

With Kate and Elliot's wedding off, Elliot had thrown himself into completing our home as soon as possible. It was now mere weeks until we'd move in.

"If that's what you want," I agreed, watching my wife. Teddy strapped to my chest in the Baby Bjorn, he was asleep against my chest, his head resting over my heart. Our late breakfast over, Ana and I walked hand in hand along the row of shops, stopping at various furniture and decorator stores. Heather would help with most of the furniture selections, but she'd encouraged us to buy anything that 'spoke' to us. I honestly could not give a fuck what was in the house as long as Ana was happy. Yet each store seemed to leave her cold.

The shop at the end of the row was a vintage and antique store, with a variety of bits and pieces. We wandered in, laughing as we browsed things that reminded us of our childhood.

"Oh! Christian!" Ana gasped. Turning around, Ana was regarding a large hallstand. "Can't you see that on that angled wall just near the entry at the new house?! There's the closet there for coats, but this would be _perfect_ for umbrellas, hats and gloves! And the mirror is just the thing to check before you head out the front door."

I smiled as I looked at the piece. My parents had something similar at Bellevue, so a hallstand at our new home appealed.

"I love it, baby. Let's get it."

We walked around for another half an hour, adding a clock, a vase, a vintage brooch and a lamp we both admired. Our purchases rung up, I signed for them to be taken to Escala to be put into storage until the Medina house was ready.

"Someone needs his Mommy," I commented as Teddy stirred right as we were done. "And a change… I would take you to lunch, but perhaps we should stop at Grey House on the way?"

"Let's order in," Ana suggested. "We could lunch there and I can wait while you have your afternoon meetings?"

"That's not fair. I don't want you hanging around while I do business."

Ana smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Of course – if you _wanted_ to wait, I'd be delighted to have you both there," I quickly amended.

"It _has_ been a while since I've seen Andrea," Ana replied, a genuine smile back in place.

"Then let's get Master Grey back to Grey House for a change and a feed," I replied with my most winsome smile, messaging Andrea that we were incoming, and asking her to order us lunch before texting Taylor to bring the car around.

* * *

"Mr. Grey, Ana," Andrea greeted as we stepped off onto the executive floor. "I see you've brought Teddy in again!" Since the whole Kate debacle, we'd stopped Teddy's lunchtime visits on Wednesdays. However, I was eager to reinstate them. I enjoyed having my son at work with me.

"We were out shopping, and Teddy needed a feed and a change," Ana commented, gesturing to our son who was grumbling. He was also starting to smell. Heaven help the next person who had to use lift number three, I thought.

Walking through to my office, Ana helped me unstrap Teddy from the baby carrier, taking him straight to the change table that had been added to my private bathroom. Quickly stripping and cleaning him, he was diapered in next to no time. Yet again I praised Andrea for her forethought and diligence checking my office at Grey House was stocked with every imaginable thing Teddy might need. Even fresh sleep suits!

"I smell," I admitted ruefully, appreciating my shirt had a lingering odor of baby shit. Besides, a button up and chinos weren't my typical office attire. "I'll have a shower and change while you feed Ted, and then we'll eat," I suggested.

"Don't be long," Ana smirked. I enjoyed watching her feed our son.

* * *

"This is the life," I smirked, enjoying a fresh stir-fry from a noodle box with chopsticks, watching Anastasia doing the same. We were sitting side by side on a rug on the floor, leaning back against the sofa while Teddy played on the rug between us.

"Best day ever," Ana confirmed, leaning over to kiss me.

"Mr. Grey? Anderson, Burke and Williams are here for your 2:00pm," Andrea's voice announced through the intercom. I sighed. I could happily stay on the floor playing with Ana and our son forever. Standing up, I walked to my desk, pressing a button on my phone and telling Andrea to send them in. Seconds later, the three members of my forensic accounting team entered. Anderson and Williams seemed surprised to see Ana and Teddy on the floor of my office along with the evidence of our impromptu picnic, but Alicia Burke looked pissed. I internally rolled my eyes. It's just a pretty face…

"Anderson, Williams and Burton? Can I introduce my wife and son, Anastasia and Theodore? Baby – these are members of my accounting team, Martin Anderson, Angus Williams and Alice Burton."

"Alicia Burke," the platinum blonde corrected, obviously disenchanted I didn't even recall her name.

"My apologies," I said in a tone of voice that hinted I couldn't give a fuck. "Baby? Would you like to stay? We shouldn't be long."

"No. I want to check in with Andrea," Ana replied. As always, she could read me like a book, and without me saying a word to her, she could tell Alicia had an interest in me I didn't appreciate. Scooping Teddy off the floor, she came over to where I leaned against my desk, canting her lips up to mine. I leaned down, brushing my lips against hers before dropping a kiss onto Teddy's downy curls.

"I'll be outside if you need me," she crooned before sashaying out of my office, all our eyes on her sexy ass as she left carrying our son. Fuck. I was a lucky lucky man!


	36. Chapter 36

"I haven't seen you in ages! You're looking wonderful!"

"Thanks, Andrea. Now Teddy is sleeping six hours through most nights, I'm feeling a bit more human."

"I can't believe how much he's grown!" Andrea commented, holding her arms out to take him for a cuddle. "Oh? I meant to ask you, how did the playgroups go?"

"I've only been to one, so far, but it was a complete bust," I admitted, describing the dynamics of the group and the mothers who were more interested in lattes and designer fashion than their progeny.

"That's horrible," Andrea said. "Still, I bet they _died_ when realized it was you!"

"That's part of the problem. I'm new to this and I want to be a normal mom. I don't want to hang out with people who want to know me just because I'm _Mrs. Christian Grey."_

"Mr. Grey was adamant the playgroup should be in Medina, but there's one in Bellevue held at the Episcopal Church which might be more to your liking? It's nothing fancy, but my sister-in-law used to take her son there, and they enjoyed it. Maybe that's worth a try?"

I was willing to give anything a go, so Andrea texted her sister-in-law to get the details. In minutes I had a GEH With Compliments slip with all the details written in Andrea's neat writing. The Bellevue playgroup ran three days a week, 10:00 am to midday, and I could go as often or as infrequently as I liked.

"She said they ask you to take a piece of fruit to cut up and share at the end, and they appreciate it if every now and again you can give a few dollars toward the coffee, tea and milk."

"That sounds more like my sort of place," I remarked with a giggle, encouraged enough I planned to give it a go tomorrow.

Andrea and I compared diaries and were accepting a few social invitations to attend when the doors to his office opened, Christian following Williams, Anderson and Ms. Burke into the antechamber. He made a beeline to where I sat with Teddy, kissing me tenderly before taking Teddy from me and cradling him against his Italian tailored, English wool suit.

"Thanks for your time. We shouldn't need to meet again, however keep me in the loop by email," he said in a voice that exuded confidence and control.

Christian wrapped his arm around me as Andrea walked the group over to the lift, using her swipe card in order for them to access the elevator, the floor being on restricted access as it was any time Teddy visited. Christian waited until the elevator doors closed before stating "Andrea? Alicia Burke is not to be invited to meetings with me in the future." Returning to her seat, with some deft strokes on her keyboard, Andrea ensured Alicia Burke's access to the coveted executive level was revoked.

"Andrea's found another playgroup for Teddy and me," I announced, watching as my husband sat on the edge of Andrea's desk, making goofy faces at our son. Earning a few excited giggles from Teddy, they encouraged Christian to continue.

"Oh? In Medina?"

"Bellevue. It's at the Episcopal Church. Andrea's sister-in-law took her boy there. It sounds more up my alley, so I'm planning to take Teddy there tomorrow."

"With security of course."

"I'll take Sawyer, McIntyre and Clarke," I promised, knowing it was Prescott's day off. I'd prefer to take Prescott since it would mostly be women there – but I'd do what I had to do.

* * *

"I want to express breast milk," I revealed over our dinner at Escala later in the evening. I'd had fun at GEH today. Chatting with Andrea had been pleasurable, and I'd even been excited by instructing her to accept a few invitations for Christian and me we could work around Teddy's schedule. I wasn't ready to leave Teddy with strangers, however I liked Christian or our family being able to bottle feed Teddy my milk from time to time. "Dr. Blaine suggested waiting until he was a few months old to avoid nipple confusion or diminishing supply. We've got a strong nursing routine – I'd like to introduce a bottle with expressed breast milk every now and again."

Christian had become more vocal about wanting me to breastfeed as my pregnancy progressed. An issue we agreed on, I'd been lucky that Teddy had nursed without a problem. I still wanted to provide him with my milk, but skipping a feed here or there, or perhaps enjoying a glass of wine was appealing. Of course, Mr. Control Freak would probably not see things that way…

"That makes sense," Christian surprised me by agreeing. "If you express, I can bottle feed, or Mom or Gail can babysit. That reminds me. I'd like to resume Teddy's Wednesday visits at GEH."

"But there's no need now I'm no longer lunching with Kate."

"I appreciate that. However, I enjoy sharing my workspace with our son, and you need down time where you can relax and enjoy yourself. We can start with just a few hours, if you'd like, but once Teddy is used to taking a bottle, we might extend to the whole afternoon?"

I nodded, lost for words. I was so used to having Teddy with me all the time that the prospect of an afternoon without him was a little daunting.

"We can work up to that," Christian promised, leaning forward to wipe a crumb from my lip with the pad of his thumb before bringing his lips softly to mine.

* * *

"How did it go?" Christian asked when Teddy and I returned to Escala at lunch time the following day.

"Christian! I thought you were working at Grey House all day today?" I gasped, smiling as my husband came over and kissed me before unbuckling our son from his car seat.

"I'll go back soon. I wanted to have lunch with you and see how you went at playgroup."

"It was good. It's held in the church hall and there were nine other moms there today. We sat around and played with the babies for a while, then we went around the circle introducing ourselves and saying something that had challenged or surprised us this week."

"You didn't disclose anything private, did you?" Christian worried. The Seattle Nooz were sniffing for information, especially considering the whole Elliot and Kate fiasco, so I had to be conscious of everything I said.

"Not unless Teddy shoving his fists in his mouth any chance he gets is a state secret," I replied in exasperation.

"Will you go again?"

"I'd like to. It runs Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. I may not do all three sessions each week, but I thought we could look at having Prescott work those days? It was a bit awkward having three male CPOs sitting in the back of the hall. Just one CPO inside would be enough. Prescott would blend in a bit better, and then McIntyre or Clarke could wait in the foyer?"

"I'll have Taylor speak with the team and work something out," Christian replied.

"Also, I want to take Teddy to Tiny Tots. A mom told me about it today. It's held by the Seattle Symphony, and they do percussion and music especially for babies and infants. It's only half-an-hour, but I think he'd enjoy that, and the books say exposing him to a range of sounds and sights is crucial for his development."

I looked up to see Christian grinning at me.

"What?"

"I just enjoy seeing you so excited," he replied, brushing his lips against mine again. "I was wondering whether you're up to seeing my parents tonight? I thought we could have them over for dinner so I can tell them I've asked Welch to look into my birth mother." My darling fifty seemed nervous, so I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"That's fine. Your mother hasn't seen Teddy since the weekend, so I'm sure she'll be over here in a flash," I answered with a giggle. Grace was taking her role as Grandmother seriously and wasted no opportunity to see her precious Theodore.

Christian pulled out his phone and called Grace, issuing an invitation for her and Carrick to join us for dinner. Early so they'd have a chance to play and interact with Teddy before he went to bed. As I'd expected, Grace enthusiastically accepted on behalf of them both, so I left Christian playing with Teddy as I wandered off to tell Gail the numbers for dinner had changed.

* * *

"Your brother already has people getting ready to put his condo on the market," Carrick commented as we sat down to a starter of soup.

"He wasted no time," Christian remarked.

"Elliot's hoping to sell it before he settles on the Medina property. He seems quite determined about this boathouse idea, although I've told him he's welcome to stay with us as long as he likes," Grace said.

"It's a great spot, and he doesn't need much until he decides what he wants to do with the rest of the block." Christian left the rest unspoken; that Elliot was waiting to see if he needed to build a family home for Kate and himself.

"I've seen the plans. It's little more than a large room with a bathroom and kitchenette," Grace fretted. "He'll have hardly any space."

"I don't think he's planning on entertaining, Mom," Christian remarked dryly.

"Oh let the man build it if he wants to," Carrick said to calm Grace. "He's got lakefront land – he'll need a boathouse there sooner or later."

"Yes. But he doesn't need to _live_ in it!"

"I took Teddy to a playgroup in Bellevue today," I announced, changing the topic and giving Grace the full run down of how Teddy and I spent our morning, including my Tiny Tots Seattle Symphony discovery.

"That sounds _wonderful!_ I'd love to go with you, if you wouldn't mind?" Grace checked. Assuring her I didn't, and the more the merrier, I promised to check the website and send her a list of potential dates.

"Would you like to come too, Cary?" Grace asked sweetly.

My father-in-law looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Clearly, half-an-hour of musical percussion and nursery rhymes surrounded by a gaggle of mothers and young children was of little interest even if it _was_ by the Symphony Orchestra.

"No thanks. I'll leave that treat for you ladies to enjoy together."

Grace nodded, but I suspect she'd noticed Carrick's relieved sigh. We were half way through Gail's Braised French Onion Chicken with Gruyère when Christian cleared his throat before announcing to his parents we'd invited them over for a particular reason.

"I've decided I want to learn more about my birth mother, Ella."

Carrick nodded, automatically reaching over to grasp Grace's hand on top of the table top. Their fingers interlaced, they looked at Christian expectantly.

"I'll not sure whether there's anything to find, but I've asked my security advisor Welch to make some discreet enquiries about her background and early life. He'll probably want to talk to you to get any information you have from my adoption and all that."

"We have a file at home we've kept in case you ever asked," Grace said, her voice trembling only a little. "Although I should warn you, when your mother died, she was going by the name Ella Riley, which is also the name listed on your original birth certificate. When she passed, they weren't able to find any matching birth or social security records for an Ella Riley, so it's probable that wasn't her real name or date of birth. Finding out more may be more difficult than you anticipate."

I looked over at Christian, seeing a small v form on his forehead as he frowned.

"I didn't know that," Christian murmured.

"You were always so against hearing _anything_ about your birth mother, so we didn't mention it," Grace explained. "That's one reason you had to go to the Colliers before you came home with us. The police and social services were trying to identify Ella and find out if you had any living family who could take you. In the end, they could not discover anything, and Ella's description and details matched none of the missing persons reports, so after the required period we were allowed to adopt you. There was nothing in the apartment other than a few photos and a couple of documents relating to you where she was named as Ella Riley."

My poor fifty looked so disappointed. Now he wanted to discover more, it sounded like that might not be possible.

"Let's not give up hope, yet," I said lightly, looking at Grace and Carrick. "So much has been digitized and systems integrated in the last twenty-five years. Welch and Barney are at the top of their field; hopefully they'll find out more."

* * *

"Kate! It's Ana – did I get the time right? It's what? 7:30 pm? Is now a good time?"

I was sitting curled up in the library. Christian was at work, Teddy had just gone down for a nap, and I'd worked out it was early evening in London.

"Steele!" Kate greeted, sounding genuinely pleased to hear from me. "It's a great time. I'm not long home from work, and I'm not going out tonight."

"So what's been happening? How is work? How are you going? How is _London?!"_

"Work is good. I'm enjoying it more than I thought I would. It's not too dissimilar to reporting, but kind of on the other side. My journalism experience is proving handy but I'm learning heaps too."

"Do you see your Uncle much?"

"He met me at the airport and brought me to the apartment, except they call them flats here, and then I went up to Milton Keynes on the weekend to his place for lunch with him, my auntie and cousins."

"Did you drive?" I gasped.

"Oh _hell_ no! I keep nearly getting run over when I cross roads because I am looking the wrong way! Besides, you don't need to drive here. Everything's walking distance or on the tube."

"Where are you exactly?"

"I'll right on the border of Belsize Park and Kentish Town. I love it here! Not too far from Camden Market and Regent's Park. I'm in a one-bedroom place in a converted terrace. My Uncle used to use it to crash when he was doing more in London, but since he opened the Manchester office, he's hardly ever here, so he's letting me stay here. It's actually a pretty decent size by London standards."

"Have you met many people so far?"

"Heaps!" Kate said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Everyone's friendly, and since I'm new to PR, they're showing me the ropes. People seem to go out here a lot more, too. Plus my youngest cousin Caroline is only a year or two older than me and she works not far from the office, so she's promised to show me around this weekend."

"Sounds like you're having fun?"

"I am. It helps distract me." She paused. "Have you seen Elliot?"

"Yes. He's stayed over a few times since you left. He's actually moved back to Bellevue, and he's putting his condo up for sale."

"Mia said he's building some _bachelor pad_ above the boathouse at Medina?" she asked.

"Hardly a bachelor pad. It's a room with a kitchenette and a bathroom," I corrected. "He said the plan is to live there so he can be on-site to supervise when he starts the Medina build."

"He's still planning to build a house there?" For the first time Kate sounded regretful.

"Not right now. Between his current work projects, Grey Constructions Manufacturing, extending the pergola at Bellevue for Grace and planning the boathouse he's pretty flat-out."

"Mia didn't say… Has he been going out or anything?"

"You haven't spoken to him yet?" I probed. I'd suspected as much.

"Not yet. I asked for a fortnight before we interacted… So _has_ he been hitting the clubs?"

"Not as far as I've heard. He's had dinner and stayed at Escala with us a few times, and like I said – now he's living back at Bellevue with Grace and Carrick. He's not putting himself out there."

Kate sighed theatrically; her tell that she wanted to debrief.

"Do you want to talk about how you're feeling?"

"I don't know… It's so _confusing!_ I'm still angry about what happened and humiliated that _everyone knows._ I'm grateful Ethan lied to cover it up, but no one believes him. _Everyone_ in Seattle knows my fiancé was getting a blow job from a stripper at his Bachelor Party! But if what the strippers say is true, he didn't _know_ what was being done to him. Either way, I can't believe my father would do that to him and me!"

"Have you spoken to your father?" I asked. As far as I was concerned, Eamon had got out of this whole debacle pretty much unscathed. I was curious about Kate's stance on that.

She snorted. "No! Dad did what he always does when he does things like this. He took off to New York, is always busy when I try to call, and a few days ago he transferred a large sum of money into my account."

"What about Ethan? Has he spoken to him?"

"No. This was the final straw for Ethan. Mom will make sure Ethan is financially taken care of – but I don't think my brother will ever talk to our father again."

* * *

"Busy day, baby?" Christian asked as I came running across the great room to smother him with kisses when he got home.

"Not really. I read a couple of manuscripts I've had sitting around for ages. It was a nice afternoon, so Teddy, Gail and I had a picnic on the balcony. Oh – and while Teddy had his late morning nap, I rang Kate."

"How is she?" Christian asked, his attention focused on Teddy who was furiously kicking his legs on his bunny rug and grinning at his Daddy.

"She's fine. Loving London, her new job and all that."

"That's good. What did she have to say about your playgroup trips?"

I stopped to consider it.

"We didn't talk about that," I replied. I was moving over to the kitchen to pour Christian a glass of Sancerre when it occurred to me that Kate hadn't asked about Christian, Teddy or me at all.


	37. Chapter 37

"Is everything set?" I asked, nervously for at least the third time.

"It is," Taylor confirmed stoically. I annoyed even _myself_ with my constant questioning – Taylor had the patience of a saint!

"And Anastasia…?"

"Has no idea," he confirmed. "She's at Bellevue settling Master Grey in with your parents for the evening."

"And Gail?"

"Is preparing everything as instructed."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Today was Sunday the seventeenth of June. The anniversary of Jack Hyde's attack on Ana, or the first time I told her I loved her, as I preferred to remember it. Sitting in my office, when I closed my eyes, I could still picture Ana's terrified face as I came into her room at the Mount Sinai West Hospital, and the way she calmed as soon as she saw me there. Even drugged and disorientated, she knew that I'd protect her. That I'd _always_ protect her. I couldn't believe here, a year later, we were married and had a son together. A young son my wife was currently preparing to leave with his grandparents for the first time this evening.

Anastasia had started expressing, and it thrilled me that after a couple of false starts, I could now play an active role in feeding our son. There was no doubt he preferred his milk straight from his mother, but provided she was not in sight, to my delight he'd settle for a bottle of warm breast milk from me.

Last month Ana and I celebrated the anniversary of our first meeting, the ninth of May, with a quiet dinner at Escala. However both of us considered today and tomorrow our 'real' anniversary. The day we got back together, and the day we promised to be each other's _more._ I persuaded Ana that Teddy should spend the evening at Bellevue with my parents while we celebrated. I'd pushed for him to spend the night, and God knows my parents were willing, but Anastasia was not sure she was ready for that, although I made sure she'd packed enough milk in case we decided to let him stay over.

Anastasia understood we would dine at Canlis then head back to Escala for some alone time before going to Bellevue to fetch Teddy, but I had something else planned.

Medina was finished. If not quite move-in ready, the main spaces were complete, and the furniture had arrived for our bedroom, the nursery, the family room and our family meals area. Heather and Ana still had work to do deciding how to furnish some other spaces, but for tonight there was enough there for us to enjoy a comfortable evening.

All week I'd been secretly making arrangements. Heather had prioritized finishing our room and Teddy's. In a way these were easiest as Ana had been the most vocal about the way she saw those two spaces. With everything already selected, it had been simple enough to arrange for the furniture and linens to be delivered, Heather styling them as Ana had outlined. While the family room and meals area lacked the finishing touches, they had enough to be functional for an evening. Gail was over there now, preparing a delicious meal, stocking the fridge with some basics and furnishing the bathrooms and Teddy's nursery with all the necessary supplies. Taylor would drop me to Medina, then escort Mrs. Taylor back to Escala where I knew he had a romantic evening of his own planned.

Sawyer was with Anastasia and would drive her to our new home in Medina although she would believe they were headed for Canlis. McIntyre would stay at Bellevue with Teddy, bringing him to us later in the evening if required.

I wouldn't be going into work tomorrow. Instead I planned to go to playgroup with Anastasia and Teddy in the morning before the three of us spent the afternoon at the Seattle Art Fair, looking for art. It should be the perfect way to celebrate our future together – choosing things for our family home.

* * *

"I got worried when Sawyer started driving the wrong way," Ana giggled.

I'd met my wife and Sawyer at the front door, sending my wife's CPO on his way before picking Ana up and carrying her over the threshold into our new home. Then I'd explained Elliot, and I had signed the house off and it was now ready for inhabitation. Leading Ana through the admittedly sparse ground floor, we came through to the family room then the meals area where the table was set for a romantic dinner tête-à-tête. Mrs. Taylor's superb Beef Wellington was resting ready to carve, along with delicious sides. The perfect dinner for two.

"You've gone to so much trouble," Ana said, her eyes wandering around the room. "Elliot said it would not be ready for another week…"

"Elliot lied," I announced, passing my wife a glass of chilled champagne. Her first alcoholic drink since she'd discovered she was pregnant, I'd cracked open a bottle of 1990 Louis Roederer Cristal. "Only a few rooms are furnished; I wanted us to celebrate here tonight," I explained, my voice husky. I didn't have the lights on. The later afternoon sunlight over Lake Washington was enough to illuminate the space, and the table also had candles.

"I love it, Christian!" Anastasia exclaimed, looking about her with interest. "I love you and I love our new home. It's _perfect."_

"Take a seat, baby," I crooned before slicing the Beef Wellington, placing the slices on a platter and taking it across to the table. Two more trips back to the kitchen, and everything was on the table and ready for us to eat.

"To us," I said, raising my champagne flute. "Every day with you is better than the one before it, Mrs. Grey. Thank you for allowing me a second chance. Thank you for agreeing to be mine. Thank you for giving me our son. Thank you for being my _more."_

"There was never a doubt," Ana said with a shy smile.

"That's not the way _I_ remember it," I said with a small smirk remembering the two weeks when we broke up. Clinking my crystal flute against hers before enjoying a sip of champagne, I reflected that it was a year ago tomorrow when we probably conceived our precious Theodore.

For an hour we chatted and ate, taking our time to enjoy our meal and each other. To my surprise, Ana didn't mention Teddy – instead asking me about work and how things were going with my involvement in Grey Constructions Manufacturing. Things were moving fast there, Elliot blocking out the time he'd put aside for his honeymoon to work on the manufacturing side of the business instead.

"Is he still planning to go to London?"

"He wants to, but it's not going to happen in the next few months. He's got so much on his plate he needs to clone himself," I replied, secretly pleased that Elliot found himself unable to fit in a trip to see Kate. Yes she was the aggrieved party in all this, but her actions and response also needed consideration. They were better off apart, for now, as far as I was concerned.

"Can't his foreman step up? Callum?"

"To an extent. Callum is good for the day-to-day stuff on the work sites for Grey Constructions, but he doesn't have the experience estimating or the eye to detail for managing the manufacturing side of things. Eventually Elliot will hire someone for that side and then supervise, but for now he'll handle both. Oh. I forgot to tell you – he made early settlement on the block. He's planning to demolish the house in the next few days and have the site prepared to build the boathouse. He wanted to get it done ASAP so the noise and dust would be finished by the time we move in."

"Which will be when?" Ana asked, her lips meeting the crystal as she took another sip of champagne.

"I thought maybe a week or two? I'd like to get the landscaping done first. Since we're keeping Escala, we'll order mostly new things for here? And tomorrow we can go to the Seattle Art Fair and see if there's anything we like."

"You're not going into work?" Ana asked in surprise.

"I enjoy playing hooky," I said with a grin, taking my wife's hand on the table top. "Dance with me?"

We still had Gail's chocolate cake for dessert, however I wanted to dance with my wife. The state-of-the-art sound system had been installed in the living room, so I switched it on and led my wife into the middle of the hardwood floor, pulling her against me as the first notes of 'Can't Help Falling In Love' started.

"That's from a different anniversary," Ana tittered, still leaning her head against my chest as we danced in the last rays of the setting sun.

"Every day with you is a day worth celebrating," I crooned, knowing I was the luckiest man in the universe.

* * *

"I'm too heavy for you to carry upstairs," Ana giggled as I climbed the stairs to our bedroom, my wife held across my chest.

"Maybe you are," I agreed. "How many slices of Gail's chocolate cake did you eat?!"

"Christian!" Ana squealed. "Only two!"

"Then I _think_ I can manage…" I teased, now on the top landing, walking down the darkened hallway toward the soft lighting in our bedroom. Pushing the door open with my foot I carried my wife into the room we'd share for the rest of our lives. Fully decorated, Neil from Brilliant Bayside Blooms had visited earlier, placing several ambrosial arrangements throughout the space, and Gail had the bed made, the drapes installed and fresh towels in the bathroom. It was perfect.

"What do you think?" I asked, setting Anastasia down beside the bed.

"It's beautiful!" Ana gasped, looking around her with wide eyes. "It's just how I imagined it!"

The French doors at the foot of our bed were open. While the waters of Lake Washington were dark, we could look across the water to the glittering city lights of Seattle in the distance. In its own way it was just as beautiful as the daytime vista.

"Nothing but the best for my wife," I said, standing behind Anastasia and wrapping my arms around her from behind. We gazed across the water for a few minutes, me kissing Ana's neck and nuzzling at her ear.

"I want to make love to you, Mrs. Grey," I whispered in her ear.

"I'd like to do that too, Mr. Grey," Ana retorted playfully.

Relinquishing Ana from my arms, I moved to the doorway and turning off the lights. There was enough light from outside we could see what we were doing. Bringing my lips back to my wife's, I undressed her, starting with the zip at the back of her dress. Ana reciprocated, unbuttoning my shirt and sliding it down over my arms before her hands strayed to my belt.

"Eager as ever, baby," I teased.

"You have _no idea,_ Grey," Ana growled. "I've been thinking about doing this with you all day!"

Finally naked, and standing in front of one another, I marveled at my gorgeous wife. I know she worried about the changes to her body since Teddy, but I found her larger breasts and fuller hips appealing. Anastasia had never looked more beautiful.

"Baby," I murmured, pulling my love against me, my arms sliding around her waist as she draped one arm around my neck, the other sliding up my back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Christian," she sighed, her lips pressed against my neck.

Walking us back toward our bed, I cradled Ana as together we toppled onto the crisp, fresh sheets. I'd left the music on downstairs, so with our bedroom door open, we could hear the faint strains of music echoing up. Still Elvis, it was _Love Me Tender._ Unintentional, it was the perfect prelude to our lovemaking. Lying face to face on our bed, our bodies met as we moved closer to one another. Tender kisses becoming more passionate until finally I rolled Ana onto her back, nudging her legs apart.

"Baby?" I moaned.

"Please, Christian!" Anastasia gasped, rocking her hips against mine suggestively. Running my hands from Ana's hair, along her face to her jaw then her décolletage, I let my fingertips skirt her breasts alongside her ribcage, over her abs, stomach and down to her mons. Slipping my tongue inside her lips as my fingers breached those lower, I checked my woman was ready for me before I moved on top of her, penetrating her with a swift, sharp thrust.

" _Christian!"_ Ana squealed, her voice expressing surprise but ultimately satisfaction.

"I'm here, baby," I moaned into my wife's hair, my head resting beside her and my lips pressed against her ear, my words coming in short sharp pants. I'd surged into my woman less than half a dozen times, and already I was forcing myself to hold back to make sure I satisfied her before I allowed my own pleasure. Hell – I felt like a horny teenager, barely able to get his dick wet before blowing his load!

I shifted my hips, changing angle slightly until her loud moan told me I'd found what I was looking for – the spot that drove Ana _crazy!_ Pushing into her again and again, my cock hitting that spot every time, my teeth gritted as I fought off my release. Not that Ana was helping with that. With one hand in my hair she was twisting and pulling until it almost hurt, the other hand was in the middle of my back pulling me hard against her. As if I wanted to escape. Buried balls deep in my wife was my favorite place in the world – feeling her touch and hearing her groans of enjoyment spurred me on.

Opening my eyes, I pulled up onto one elbow, so I could watch Anastasia's pleasure. Her bright blue eyes, glossy with desire, and plump lips swollen from my kisses. I leaned down, bringing my lips to hers and nipping at her lower lip before soothing it with my tongue.

I could feel my wife tightening, and her hands slipped from my hair and back down to my ass where she used them to show me she wanted it even harder. I obliged, then as she teetered on the edge, she smacked my ass. _Hard._ It was so unexpected and damn if I didn't blow like a fucking cannon then and there! My roar as I unloaded in my wife's pussy matched Ana's gasps as she came long and hard, shuddering beneath me as we shared an explosive conclusion to our lovemaking.

I didn't want to crush Ana, so still inside her I rolled us to the side so we were face to face. With one leg straight, Ana's other was flipped over my hip keeping us tight against one another.

"I love you," I said, peppering Anastasia's face with little kisses. Then I heard the only sound I liked more than my wife's noises of passion; her giggle.

"I love you too, Christian," she said, giggling again.

"What are you laughing about," I asked, thinking I had a pretty good idea.

"You. I had no idea smacking your backside would have _that_ sort of reaction."

I snorted, a little embarrassed. I had no idea either! My sub days were long behind me, and in any case what Ana did didn't fall into _that_ category. Nonetheless Ana slapping my ass had been surprising, and ultimately pleasurable.

"You just startled me."

"Did you like it?" Ana probed.

"What do you think," I mock grumbled, bringing my lips back to hers. "I fucking came like a freight train!"

After more kisses, Ana declared she needed to clean up. "Are there any towels?"

Grasping her hand and pulling her through into our fully stocked bathroom, I turned on the water, waiting for it to warm before pulling Anastasia into the dual walk-in shower beside me.

"You thought of everything," she said with a smile, noticing our preferred jasmine body wash, shampoo and conditioner as well as towels and even bathrobes.

"I had help," I admitted, squirting some body wash into my hand before carefully washing my wife's body.

One thing led to another, and we got dirty again before we got clean. Sated, and lying beside one another in our brand new bed, Ana turned to me apologetically.

"I know you hoped it could be just us tonight, but I miss Teddy. Can we go get him and take him home?"

"No need. Come with me," I said, picking up my phone and leading Ana to Teddy's room. Like our bedroom it was fully furnished and just waiting for its inhabitant. Ana was walking around the room, touching and admiring everything.

"McIntyre," I greeted calling our son's CPO. "Has Teddy had his dream feed yet?"

"Evening Mr. Grey. No. Your mother was about to prepare it now."

"Please tell her not to bother. We'd like Teddy with us tonight. Can you please bring him to the house in Medina? Tell my mother we'll still join them for breakfast tomorrow."

"Just like that?" Ana asked when I'd hung up. "You're not too disappointed? I'm sorry but I'm not ready to leave him overnight yet."

"I'm not disappointed at all," I promised. "He's our son. The product of our love. He belongs here with us."


	38. Chapter 38

"Morning Ana. See you've brought my favorite dude over for breakfast," Elliot said as we walked into the breakfast room at Bellevue.

"That she has," Christian replied with a smirk.

"I meant Teddy, you dipshit!" Elliot replied.

"Elliot!" Grace and I both scolded at the same time.

"What is it with that?" Elliot grumbled. "Is there like a book you get when you get a kid that teaches you that tone?"

Christian rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. They hand them out at the hospital… You're such a…"

I turned to glare at my husband.

"…dillberry," he finished lamely, while Elliot smirked and flipped him the bird.

"Elliot!" Grace warned again.

"Sorry, Mom, Ana," Elliot mumbled pulling a face when Christian poked his tongue out at him.

"Grace? I'm sorry about last night. Turns out I'm just not ready for Teddy to stay over, yet," I apologetically explained. I suspect she was disappointed, but it would not happen until I'm ready.

"I understand," Grace replied gesturing for us to sit at the laden table. "There'll be plenty of other opportunities."

"Morning all," Carrick greeted joining us. "I'm happy to report Theodore slept right through! I didn't hear a peep!" he announced grinning at Christian and me.

"That's because McIntyre took Teddy to sleep at Medina with Ana and Christian last night, Cary," Grace replied. "They've just arrived to join us for breakfast."

Elliot chuckled. "Nice one, Dad! You're in the dog house."

"It's that darned CPAP machine," Carrick explained, very embarrassed. "Ever since I got it, I sleep like the dead."

"Better that than a heart attack," Grace replied, moving the platter of bacon away from Carrick, replacing it with a plate of seeded toast spread with avocado and topped with sliced tomato.

"Thanks, Mom," Elliot said, clearing the bacon from the platter and dumping it onto his plate alongside the huge serve of eggs already there.

"Asshole," Carrick grumbled at Elliot, looking at his own breakfast in disappointment. When a routine physical had shown Carrick needed a CPAP machine, and should also cut down on his salt, Grace had put him on a healthy eating plan, much to her husband's chagrin.

"Dad!" Christian and Elliot exclaimed, enjoying the opportunity to tell their father off.

"No swearing, Cary! Little ears are present," Grace said to Carrick, coming to take Teddy from me. "I've already eaten, Ana. How about I hold Teddy while you enjoy your breakfast?"

* * *

Christian Grey at a playgroup was the most hilarious thing I had ever witnessed. Despite wearing 'casual' dark jeans and a polo shirt, he looked confused and confronted the whole time. Teddy was too young to move about, so he spent his time on his back or tummy swatting at toys while I chatted with the other moms. However, when an older infant crawled over and licked Teddy on the face, I thought Christian was about to self-combust. He almost broke the land speed record racing over to the diaper bag to get an anti-bacterial wipe.

"He licked Teddy!" Christian hissed in horror, and for a moment I worried that a child not yet a year old would end up on some Christian Grey watch list.

"That's what babies do, Christian," I soothed. "Teddy needs this for his development."

"Other kids licking him?" Christian fretted.

I sighed. Wait till the first time another kid bites Teddy, I thought. Fifty will lose his shit in a big way! Christian kept it together as one mother tearfully described cracked, bleeding nipples during circle time, then playgroup over we were on our way.

"Is it like that every time?"

"Pretty much," I replied, choosing to ignore Christian's tone. As a new mom with no peers, and a physically distant mother, I needed the support of a playgroup and I wasn't about to apologize about it!

"They seem like a friendly bunch," Christian belatedly admitted, his tone grudging.

"They are," I said decisively, declaring the subject closed.

"So where shall we go for lunch?" Christian asked in his most winsome voice. "I want to show off my family."

We weren't dressed for fine dining, so I suggested something casual. With the art fair at CenturyLink Field Events Center, we ended up at a low-key café not far away.

"I like this," I said as we settled into a booth just the three of us. No one had picked us as Anastasia and Christian Grey. Here we were just another young couple with our baby out to enjoy the sun.

"I like it too," Christian said, brushing his lips across mine then sitting back to peruse the menu.

* * *

"It's the big day, Ana Banana!" Elliot announced loudly, walking in with a tray of take-out coffees.

Christian had meetings with representatives from Hong Kong that he couldn't avoid. Taking most of the day, he'd roped Elliot into helping me with the move to Medina. Honestly, it wasn't too onerous, given Gail and Heather were also here ready to direct the removalists with their numerous deliveries. With only our clothing and the like coming across from Escala, most of today's arrivals were new furniture or décor which Heather would position.

"You're just here for Gail's muffins," I accused, seeing Elliot glance toward the kitchen counter where a pile of Gail's fresh-baked treats sat in an appealing wicker basket.

"I resent that accusation!" Elliot declared, scooping two muffins from the pile and coming to sit beside me on a sofa in the family room.

"You are an ass!" I declared with a smile.

"You can't say that," Elliot retorted, "you'll earn yourself a time out!"

"Only if Teddy is in earshot," I announced, feeling smug. My special man was upstairs napping with Clarke and Prescott watching over him. With so many strangers in and out of the house today, Christian had insisted on it.

"Loopholes!" Elliot growled in mock anger. "Why did I not know this before?!"

"You didn't ask," I taunted, poking my tongue out at Elliot.

* * *

"And I think that's a wrap!" Heather said, theatrically throwing herself onto one of the living room sofas. "Oh! Sorry – that was very unprofessional!" she continued, hastily sitting up.

"Nonsense," I replied, kicking off my shoes and stretching my legs out on the opposite sofa and gesturing for her likewise to relax. "I think we've all earned a sit down!"

Elliot had departed around midday once the hard lifting was over, leaving Heather, Gail and me to unpack. Sawyer and McIntyre had turned up not long afterward, helping move the smaller items into position. While there was a lot to unpack, many hands made light work.

Gail and Heather had disappeared for an hour in the early afternoon to set up Gail and Taylor's apartment over the garages, plus the apartment security would share. I'd used the private time to unpack my intimates and a box of 'play' equipment Christian and I had brought across from Escala. That done I pottered around, going from room to room acquainting myself with the spaces, periodically moving an item or making note of something we'd need.

Now, at 4:00 pm, Heather was right. For now, we were done!

"Thank you so much for your help today. I can't tell you how pleased I am. It's precisely how I imagined it - except ten times better!"

I could almost see Heather inflate hearing my words of gratitude, yet I meant every word. Our new home looked classy yet it wasn't pretentious or stuffy. It looked like a real home. Our home!

"Knock knock?" One of the security let someone through the front door. "Mrs. Grey? It's Neil from Brilliant Bayside Blooms! I take it you're all moved in?"

Flashing me a smile and not waiting for me to reply, Neil gestured for his nephew Alphonse to bring in several large arrangements and place them on the kitchen counter. I watched as Neil and Alphonse made four trips outside, with Ryan also helping to bring in more and more flowers. What had fifty done? Bought out the florist?! About to get up to assist, Neil motioned for me to stay seated, picking up each floral confection and getting Ryan to direct him to the required room. Neil had done an amazing job. Even the more formal arrangements had a touch of whimsy and had clearly been created with us, our home and personalities in mind.

"They're delightful, Neil. Thank you," I exclaimed from my position on the sofa.

"Always a pleasure, Mrs. Grey. May I say you have a stunning home."

"Thank you. You must see so many lovely residences – I'm sure ours is nothing compared to some."

"This is beautiful because it reflects your young family. I wish you every happiness here."

Giving Neil and Alphonse my thanks, I let Ryan show them out.

"Did you organize this?" I asked Heather who was conspicuously quiet on the sofa.

"No… but Mr. Grey asked me to send him a list of the rooms I thought could use a little lift with flowers along with the mood boards..."

I shook my head. Christian had more money than sense. Still, fresh flowers added the finishing touch.

"He also requested a list and plans for the Taylors' apartment," Heather confided. "I'm pretty sure he's organized flowers for them too."

Oh, how my man had changed! Once it would not have occurred to him that today was Taylor and Gail's first day in their new home, too!

* * *

"This is a fine sight to see," Christian declared, arriving unannounced into the family meals area with Taylor to see Gail, Teddy and me lounging on the family room sofas.

"Mr. Grey!" Gail gasped, sitting up then standing to great him. "I'm so sorry – we weren't expecting you for another hour!" Gail shot her husband a greasy look, and he shrugged.

"Sit down, Gail," Christian smiled. "We wanted to surprise you. It's been a big day – I'm sorry we couldn't be here to help."

"Which is why you're treating us to take out tonight," I announced, passing Teddy to his Daddy. "I'm too weary to go out, and Gail and I are too tired to cook. Chinese or pizza?" I asked, giving my husband a cheeky smile before handing Christian two leaflets I'd discovered in the advertising mail. As a rule, Christian hated takeout. Tonight, though, he was apparently all for it.

"Chinese?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," I replied. "Will you join us for dinner?" I asked Gail and Taylor, conscious they had a new home they'd no doubt be eager to get to.

"We'd love to," Gail replied without consulting Taylor. "I still need to unpack all the plates at our apartment," she explained ruefully. "Takeout then an early night sounds perfect!"

Quickly taking over, Gail had soon organized an order for the four of us, as well as the on-duty security staff. It seemed only minutes later Reynolds was bringing in a few bags of food to the meals area before thanking us and disappearing to the security quarters with another few bags.

"That was the perfect end to a busy day," I sighed, Teddy cuddled against me having his last breastfeed before bed as we retired after our meal. Cuddled in Christian's arms, our son at my breast, and settled into our new house, everything was perfect!

* * *

"Anastasia? What's wrong? Why won't he stop crying?!" Christian pleaded.

"I don't know, Christian," I snapped. All had been well, and Teddy had settled for the night as per usual, but he was up screaming blue murder. I'd changed him, then tried to feed, but he'd latch on for a few seconds before pulling away and grimacing.

"It sounds like he's in pain," Christian growled. "I'm calling Mom."

"It's two o'clock in the morning! You can't wake Grace!"

"Like hell I can't! Look at him! Something is wrong! Either I call Mom or I'm calling an ambulance."

Poor fifty was beside himself. We'd already checked, and there was no fever, but no matter what we tried, Teddy would not stop crying.

"Mom? It's Christian. Something's wrong with Teddy. He won't stop crying, and I'm really worried." It was a miracle Christian had any hair left the way he kept tugging at it. I wasn't quite as alarmed as Christian, however, it was unlike Teddy to carry on like this. Christian switched his phone onto speaker, putting it on the table next to where I sat with Teddy.

"He does sound upset," Grace said sounding calm and professional. "What have you tried, Ana?"

"I've tried feeding, changing and burping. I've checked and his temperature is normal."

"Will he feed?"

"Not really. He'll latch but then almost straight away pulls away."

"Ok. Are you holding him upright now?"

"Yes."

"Try putting him flat in his crib then describe what he does," Grace instructed.

I put Teddy on his back in his crib, and the screams increased.

"He's screaming worse, and he's kicking his legs a lot," Christian reported urgently, without giving me the chance to reply to Grace.

"Ok. Ana can you look at his tummy. Does it seem bigger or bloated?"

I undid the snaps between Teddy's legs, pulling his sleepsuit up to inspect his stomach.

"Oh my God! It is! He's really swollen in the stomach. Mom? Is he going to be ok?!" Christian begged. "Another child licked him at playgroup today? Is that what caused this?!"

Grace chuckled.

"No Christian. I think your son has a bad case of gas."

"Like he needs to be burped?"

"The other end, darling," Grace corrected. My mother-in-law went on to describe a few things we could try to help Teddy, including cycling his legs and rubbing his tummy.

"If all else fails, try a nice warm bath. Use the baby bath."

"Why not the big bath?" Christian asked.

"Because when he toots it may not just be wind that's displaced," Grace explained delicately.

Thanking Grace profusely, and apologizing for disrupting her sleep, I set to work trying each of Grace's suggestions.

"It says here that wind can happen because of changes in what a breastfeeding mother eats," Christian cited from a page he was consulting on his phone.

"The Chinese," I groaned. "It must have gone through my breast milk."

"Not a fan of Asian food, hey Teddy? We'll remember that," Christian said to his crying son. At least my husband had calmed down now he knew it wasn't some sort of deadly baby flu spread through another infant's saliva.

By 3:30 am none of Grace's techniques had worked, so I passed Teddy to Christian while I filled the baby bath, adding a couple of drops of lavender oil. Security had already checked in twice, but assuring them there was nothing they could do, they left us to it.

As soon as I submerged his little tummy in the water, Teddy's wails eased. He always loved bath time, but today the warmth appeared to be soothing his sore stomach. I helped him sit semi-upright in the water as Christian continued to cycle his legs.

"Come on little guy… Push it out," Christian coaxed.

And then he did. Our infant son made the loudest, longest fart I think I'd ever witnessed.

"Whoa!" Christian said, jumping back from the business end of things where Teddy's wind was causing the water in the baby bath to bubble.

"That's better, isn't it?" I smiled at Teddy as he let out a couple of smaller toots, his wails finally ceasing.

"Better out than in," Christian agreed, checking the bath water that was, thankfully, clean.

Scooping Teddy out of the water, I handed him to Christian who was waiting with a fluffy towel. He dried Teddy off, and together we dressed Teddy in a nice warm sleep suit. 4:00 am and Teddy had been screaming for over five hours.

"There's no knowing if it was the Chinese food, but how about you pump and get rid of it while I give Teddy a bottle?" Christian suggested.

I readily agreed. I was almost dead on my feet, and Teddy's eyes were drooping now he was out of pain. I padded downstairs to warm some breast milk in a bottle. Once upstairs, I handed the bottle to Christian before moving back into the master bedroom to use the breast pump.

"Hey," Christian whispered, turning off the pump and detaching it from my breast. "You fell asleep with the pump still attached." Securing the lid on the bottle of expressed milk he lifted me onto the bed and lay me down. "Goodnight, Anastasia. I love you."

* * *

The room was much brighter than usual when I woke, but I was unsure whether it was because of the time or the aspect of the new house. The bed beside me was empty, but I could hear the shower from our bathroom, so Christian was not long up. Opening an eye, I searched for the clock. 8:30 am.

Shit! Teddy was usually up around five, but maybe he was sleeping in after his restless night? Sitting up I grabbed the monitor, relieved to see video of Teddy sleeping peacefully in his cot.

"Good morning, baby," Christian said, walking out of our bathroom wearing only a towel. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I grumbled. Even though I did not do the bulk of the moving, yesterday had still been exhausting. Combined with the lack of sleep, I was wrecked. "What time are you going in to work?"

"I'm not. I'm tired, too. Besides, I want to spend the day settling into our new home with my wife and son. Can I tempt you with breakfast in bed?"

"No. I hate crumbs in the bed. I'll come down," I replied, climbing out of bed and putting on sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt, Christian doing likewise.

"Good morning!" Gail greeted brightly from the new kitchen. We'd designed it together, me calling on Gail's considerable experience to design a kitchen that was warm and friendly for a family home, yet also lent itself to large scale catering when required. Once installed, it was even better than I'd envisaged, and Gail's smile as she cooked in it this morning indicated she felt likewise.

She delivered a coffee to Christian before bringing me an English Breakfast tea, bag out.

"Thanks, Gail. It was a rough night."

"I heard. Wind?"

"Big time," I said with a weary smile, remembering the look on Christian's face when Teddy finally released his trapped gas. "Hopefully we have a cruisy day."

I tucked into my usual breakfast, Christian enjoying his egg-white omelet beside me. I was getting ready to go upstairs to wake Teddy for a feed when Christian's phone buzzed.

"Grey," he barked, out of humor, even by his usual standards.

"…I see. No. I'm not coming into work today… Yes, I would… Can you come to our house in Medina? At say, eleven?"

Christian was looking at me for approval. I had no idea who was coming over, but for Christian to ask someone to our private space, it had to be important.

"Welch," Christian explained once he'd hung up. "He's coming over to report on what he's discovered about my birth Mom."


	39. Chapter 39

I wasn't sure what Welch might have discovered about Ella – if that even was her name. Several times over the last two weeks I'd had to stop myself from calling him for an update, but now the time had arrived, I was unsure I wanted to know whatever he'd exposed. With two hours before Welch was due at Medina, I was a nervous mess.

"Are you ok?" Anastasia asked once Gail had left the kitchen area.

I shrugged. I couldn't say yes.

"Why don't you come upstairs? I'll feed Teddy and we can lounge around in bed."

I let Ana lead me up to our son's room. Picking Teddy up from his crib I held him enjoying his clean baby scent. Somehow that helped calm me down.

"No matter what he's discovered, it won't change how we feel about you. You know that, right?" Ana said.

"I know that," I said, still out of sorts.

"Come on. This guy will want my breasts in a minute." Sure enough, Teddy started stirring.

"I understand the appeal, Mrs. Grey," I retorted, following her through to our bedroom where she removed her T-shirt. Cross-legged and bare-chested in our bed, she held her arms out for Teddy, smiling at him as she brought him to her chest.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa in the formal lounge, my knee bounced up and down with nerves. At almost eleven, Welch would be here any moment now.

"Are you sure you want me there?" Ana asked from her place beside me on the sofa.

"Absolutely," I replied unequivocally. "I need you here with me, baby."

Taking Ana's hand in my own, I ran my thumb in circles over her knuckles soothingly. Ironic since I was the one radiating tension! At two minutes to eleven, I heard the front door.

"Mr. Grey? Your mother is here," Gail announced, leading Grace into the lounge room.

"Hello darling, I didn't expect to see you home? I was passing on my way to lunch with your sister and thought I'd drop by and see how Teddy is?"

"Grace," Anastasia greeted standing up and giving my mother a quick hug. "You were right – it was wind! We tried the warm bath, and it did the trick. But he didn't get to sleep until 4:30 am!"

"Which meant neither did we," I added, "so I took the day off."

"Oh! Why don't you all come to lunch with Mia and me? She said you haven't seen her in weeks…" There was a hint of reproach in Mom's tone.

"I've been busy," I said, not meeting her eye. While things would eventually return to normal between Mia and me, I wasn't thrilled with the role she'd played in the bachelor party fiasco. "And we can't lunch today – we have an appointment."

Right on cue, Gail showed Welch in.

"Is this about Ella?" Grace asked, recognizing Welch from her meeting with him, and suspecting the reason for his presence in our home.

"It is. Would you like to stay?" As soon as I asked, I knew Grace needed to be here when I learned this news. My mother in every way bar one, I hadn't kept this search a secret from her, and I'd no doubt tell her whatever Welch disclosed, anyway.

"Are you sure, Christian?" Mom asked, regarding me carefully. "This might be something you'd and Ana would like to find out alone?"

"I'm sure. If you can spare the time, I'd like you to be here," I declared, knowing it to be the truth.

Grace nodded, accepting Gail's offer of a cup of coffee before sitting on the other end of the sofa, placing me between herself and Anastasia.

"So what have you learned?" I asked Welch as he sat in an armchair opposite where Anastasia, Mom and I sat on the sofa.

"To be honest? Very little," Welch replied, appearing nervous. "Barney and I started by running the name Ella Riley through every government database. There was no direct match with the birthdate provided, so we widened the search to include all Ella Rileys two years older and younger than the date given and also spelling variations of both names. Once we had that list, I checked each one. None matched. I then moved on to longer names with Ella as an abbreviation – Isabella, Arabella, Gabriella, Elanor, Daniela and the like. As you can imagine, with a four-year span for a date of birth it produced thousands of potentials, each of which I have manually excluded."

I nodded. This didn't sound good.

"Then I identified all Ellas born on the date given, and again no matches. I ran the date of birth, first and last names individually against missing person reports and still nothing. All things considered, I consider it is safe to assume Ella Riley is a pseudonym. It was first recorded at the hospital where you were born, so it's possible your birth mother adopted it to avoid having to pay the hospital fees associated with your birth."

Ana squeezed my hand.

"So that's it? A dead end?" I asked after clearing my voice.

"Not necessarily. From the files your parents gave me, I tracked down the apartment where you lived. The block was torn down years ago, but I am trying to access historical records to determine the owner. It's possible they may have an idea who rented the apartment. My investigations so far have suggested that in many situations like this," Welch paused, trying to choose his words carefully, "a pimp would put pay rent so a young woman would work for them to have a roof over their head."

I almost felt sorry for Welch. It must be hard to sit in front of a man who was able to end him fifty times over and label his birth mom a whore.

"Sounds like a long shot," I remarked.

"Might well be," Welch admitted. "It might also reveal the identity of her pimp. Is that something you want me to explore further?"

I turned to face Ana.

"He might be my birth father," I whispered. I'd much rather believe I was the inadvertent result of a trick than learn my father had whored my mother out for drug money.

"It's possible," Ana replied. "She was so young when she fell pregnant with you, it seems unlikely he would have stayed for what five years?"

What Anastasia said made sense, however, I was still torn. So I turned to the other woman who rescued me.

"Mom?" I asked. If I could identify and punish the man who'd tortured me in my nightmares for years, then I wanted to take it. However, if I learned the pimp was my biological father, it would destroy me.

"We'll support you whatever you decide. You're our son. Your parents are Carrick and Grace Grey. No matter whose genetic makeup you carry, you are our boy, and we could not be prouder of you, darling."

Flanked by my two saviors, Grace and Anastasia, I made my decision.

"Find out what you can," I said to Welch with a confidence I did not necessarily have. The chances were it would be another bust, but I needed him to at least try.

"Yes, Sir." Welch looked ill at ease in his seat, and I appreciated why. This was far and away the most personal thing he'd ever had to do for me – and I'd had him background checking BDSM subs for years!

Gail interrupted with tea, coffee, and cookies.

"There's another potential line of inquiry," Welch announced after taking a gulp of coffee.

"Yes?"

"DNA testing."

I raised my brows in question.

"More and more people are having DNA checks for genealogy, health checks, insurance, paternity, and legal reasons. There's DNA information for countless people stored in online databases. We'd take a DNA sample from you and run it through the various repositories. Even if we don't find a parental or sibling match, it might narrow it down to grandparents, uncles and aunts or cousins even once or twice removed."

"Is that possible?" I hissed turning to my mother.

Mom nodded, taking one of my hand in both of hers.

"It is. The police are using this new technology in cold cases. They take unidentified DNA previously collected from crime scenes and compare it with the DNA registries. Once they work out the genetic link to a family, they can drill down to identify individuals."

I bristled. I'd done nothing wrong here, and I hated the comparison with being a criminal!

"It's a different situation, but we could use the same technology to see if there's anyone with a link to your DNA," Welch explained, taking another gulp of his coffee.

"What protection would I have?" I demanded. If Welch was able to do this for me, surely it worked both ways? "Would my DNA be on file somewhere!?"

Welch smirked. "No, Sir. Barney and I can do this anonymously. We'll access the records but leave no trace of yours. It has the additional benefit we might identify hereditary conditions you might need to be aware of."

I read between the lines. They would access these databases illegally. Honestly, I didn't give a fuck. If it helped me find something – anything – then it would be worth it; and the benefit of learning about medical conditions could not be discounted either.

"Do it," I murmured as Grace squeezed one hand, Ana doing likewise with the other.

* * *

"Hey – you at home, dude?" Elliot asked, walking through the French doors to our living room without warning.

"What the…?!" I exclaimed, pulling myself up short since Teddy was napping in his swing just next to me. "Haven't you heard of a front door?"

"No need," Elliot announced smugly. "I spoke to the Hendersons next door and explained how we're brothers. They're ok with me cutting across the bottom of their lawn to visit you!"

"Great," I said flatly, almost concealing my sarcasm. "How come security didn't stop you?!"

"When they saw it was me, they told me to come right up."

I'd be speaking with Taylor about this pronto.

"How are you going, Elliot?" Ana asked, shooting me a look that clearly told me to calm my farm.

"Good! Actually, I'm here to see you more than Chrissie," my brother declared, using his childhood name for me. Since Teddy's eyes were closed, I had no issue with flipping him the bird. Ana rolled her eyes at me. Ch-ching! Another score on my mental eye-roll tally…

"The construction will start in the next few days for the boathouse. It shouldn't take too long, but there'll be some noise. If you let me know Ted's sleep times, I'll ask the crew to work around them."

"You don't need to do that," Ana said, smiling at Elliot.

"He's my nephew. I don't want his sleep disturbed."

Fuck. And just like that my anger disappeared.

"Thank you, Elliot," Ana said with a grin. "It's usually mid-morning then early afternoon, but I can text you his times."

"Nice one," Elliot agreed, stretching out on the sofa and making himself comfortable in his dirty shorts and boots on our brand-new sofa. Almost 1:00 pm, Mom and Welch had left about an hour ago.

"It's almost lunchtime," Ana commented. I wasn't sure if she was hinting for Elliot to leave or whether she was inviting him. If it was the former, I recognized the error of her approach.

"It is – and don't mind if I do!" Elliot declared, accepting a lunch invitation not necessarily intended.

"Gail? Is there enough for Elliot, to stay to lunch?" Ana called out to Gail who was finishing lunch preparations in the kitchen.

"Of course," Gail replied. Like I'd thought numerous times; the woman was a saint!

"I spoke to Kate yesterday," Elliot announced casually as he sat at the table in the family eating area adjacent to the kitchen, shoveling down a sub with sliced turkey, cranberry and salad.

"Oh?" Ana asked. "How did that go?"

Elliot shrugged, trying to stay nonchalant.

"Ok? She told me about her work and her apartment… She seems happy? Busy."

"Did you talk about things?" Ana asked. I took a bite of my sub, keeping my mouth full as I listened to Elliot's answer.

"We kept it light. She said she misses me…"

I hated hearing the uncertainty in Elliot's voice.

"I'm sure she does," Ana replied before steering the conversation to the latest with Grey Constructions Manufacturing.

* * *

"How about we invite Daddy, Diane and your family over this weekend to show them the house?" Ana suggested, looking at me tentatively. "We could do a grill out?" she tempted.

"My family…?" I asked, zoning in on the pertinent part of Anastasia's suggestion.

"You can't avoid her forever," my wife reasoned, referring to Mia. "And she's still seeing Ethan… I get it's difficult, but you need to make peace. Elliot's trying, so you can too!"

"I have forgiven her," I growled, conscious my tone declared otherwise.

"Ah ha," Anastasia replied, not even pretending to believe me. "Then having Mia and Ethan over should not be an issue," she continued with saccharine sweetness. "Daddy would love the chance to drop a line off the pier…" she tempted.

"You have to go further out to catch anything worthwhile," I replied, knowing I sounded like a petulant child.

"Really? Silly me! I thought it was all about the beer and conversation," Anastasia retorted, her tone playful. That woman and her smart mouth!

"Fine. Invite them," I grumbled. "But make sure you invite my grandparents, too!"

* * *

Sure enough, by the end of the week, Anastasia and Gail had made preparations for a Saturday barbecue at Medina. An impromptu housewarming, of sorts, we ended up inviting Ros and Gwen, Andrea, Barney plus Casey and Claire from SIP.

Elliot's boathouse was already taking shape. With much of the framework done at the new Grey Constructions Manufacturing premises, his crew assembled them in site. Still, at the framing stage, Elliot assured us he'd move in within a fortnight. Dividing his days between being on site at various projects, Grey Constructions Manufacturing, building the boathouse and extending Grace's pergola, Elliot was working dawn to dusk every day.

"Don't get me wrong – I enjoy being busy, but this is crazy!" he said as he arrived with a box of micro-brewery beers for us to try. Since he'd done all the work on the house, he knew it inside out so didn't wait for the tour Ana was about to give everyone else. Ray and Diane were already out back – they'd arrived an hour before everyone else, so Anastasia had already shown them around. Ray looked at ease holding Teddy. Cracking some beers, Elliot passed them around.

"I'll wait for one of Carrick's cocktails," Diane said with a soft laugh.

The talk turning to work, Elliot was describing the construction techniques he used on the boathouse when I heard Mia's voice behind me. Turning I saw her standing on the edge of our patio with Ethan and Mom.

"Mia. Ethan," Elliot greeted, doing a superb job of pretending everything was normal. "Want a beer, Ethan?"

Responding in the affirmative, Ethan, Mia and Mom came over to join us.

"Oh! Look how much Teddy has grown!" Mia squealed, holding out her arms and all but demanding Ray hand over my son. Mia, Mom, and Diane were soon cooing over Teddy leaving Elliot, Ethan, Ray and me to talk.

"So how's business, Ray?" Elliot asked filling in the awkward silence.

"Can't complain. Getting a lot of custom cabinetry requests at the moment."

"I have a couple of clients that need that sort of work done if you're interested?" Elliot mentioned, and soon Ray and Elliot were talking sizes, timeframes and specifications.

"How're the studies going?" I asked Ethan, attempting to make conversation since everyone else was involved in their own conversations. We'd never be besties, but I needed to make an effort for Mia.

"Not bad. Writing up the Australian tour," Ethan replied only slightly ill at ease. I nodded, taking another swig from my beer. We were all relieved when Dad wandered over to the grill area with a pitcher of his potent cocktails, followed soon after by Ana, Ros, Gwen, Barney, Grandpa Theo, Grandma Adele and some of our other guests.

"Let's christen this beast!" Elliot declared, looking at the barbecue with enthusiasm as I went inside to get the meat Gail had prepared. For the next three hours, Ana and I played host and hostess as Teddy was passed around between our nearest and dearest.

Our son was beyond tired when Ana and I slipped upstairs to put him down. I sat beside my wife as she fed him, soothing him to sleep. Once asleep in his crib, we tiptoed out of his nursery.

"Today's gone well," I commented, nodding to Prescott who was sitting outside Teddy's door. Not that we didn't implicitly trust everyone present – but it would be easy for each of us to assume Teddy was with someone else, so a security protocol mandated our son have a CPO with their eyes on him at all times when we had guests in our home. When he was asleep, this translated to a CPO outside his door. It meant we could relax, knowing Theodore was safe.

"Come on, we should rejoin the party," I said after stealing kisses with Anastasia on the top landing.

"Do we have to?" Ana moaned. "Can't we sneak away and lock ourselves in our room?"

"Afraid not, babe. Maybe later…"

We walked hand in hand down the stairs, pulling up short when we overheard voices from the entry foyer below us.

"…I understand, Mia. But you know me. You should have given me the benefit of the doubt."

"Ethan saw you."

"Then he should have also seen I was passed out. I'm many things but I am not a liar or a cheat!"

"You've slept with half of Seattle's blondes," Mia scoffed.

"That's true. However, I've never misrepresented my interest or led any of them on. Until Kate, I wasn't after commitment and I made that clear from the outset. I'm not saying I'm blameless. Going to a strip club was a stupid idea, but I didn't expect my fiancée's father to arrange what he did, or my sister to believe I'd be ok with that. I thought you knew me better."

"I'm sorry Elliot! When Ethan called me, he was so certain about what happened and the circumstances surrounding it."

"Well I guess I should take comfort in the fact you didn't just assume the worst of me, you assumed Christian was in on it, too! Kate is Ana's best friend. Did you really think he'd turn a blind eye or keep Ethan occupied while I was unfaithful to her?"

"I didn't consider that."

"Clearly," Elliot said, sounding sad.


	40. Chapter 40

I barely saw my husband for the next fortnight. Between a deal he and Ros were brokering with a Japanese firm, and Christian helping Elliot launch Grey Constructions Manufacturing, he was up at first light and didn't come home until late at night. I missed him, but I'd been doing my best to stay busy. I'd worked with Heather finishing orders and commissions for the new house, I attended playgroup, and today Grace and I took Teddy to Tiny Tots by the Symphony Orchestra which he adored; although not as much as Grace.

My mother-in-law was in her element, graciously greeting several of her society friends who also attended with their grandchildren. Saying hello to Judith, a pleasant-looking woman Grace was familiar with through the Seattle Grace Hospital Fundraising Committee, we sat with her group during the performance. Afterward Grace issued an impromptu invitation for Judith, her daughter and infant granddaughter to join us for lunch.

"The Mile High Club isn't far from here," Grace suggested sweetly. "Since you have the strollers, we could walk?"

"We'll never get a booking," Grace's friend Judith predicted. "It's _always_ so busy there."

"Let me try," I said, pulling out my cell. A quick call later, and a table for four plus two high-chairs had been arranged.

"How did you do that?" Judith's daughter Sonia asked as we walked side by side pushing the strollers as Grace and Judith walked ahead, Sawyer, Clarke and Grace's CPO trailing behind us. "Mom has to book _weeks_ ahead to go there, and I didn't even think the Mile High Club _had_ high-chairs!"

"My husband's company Grey Enterprises Holdings owns it," I admitted with a small blush. "The first time we visited there with Teddy, Christian realized they had no highchairs, so he asked them to order some."

Sonia smiled at me and giggled. I looked at her inquisitively.

"I'm just trying to imagine the maître d' when he learned that request!"

Giggled as well, I smiled at Sonia. As one of Seattle's most exclusive fine dining restaurants, infants were not frequent visitors at the Mile High Club – until now! During the five-minute walk to the restaurant, I learned Sonia was twenty-three and lived in Kirkland. She'd recently broken up with her long-term boyfriend, and daughter's father, so she'd moved back from California to live with her parents.

"It's not too bad," Sonia said. "My parents have been a great help, especially since my ex is being difficult. Still, I can't wait to get back on my feet, get my own place and do things with people my own age and not my parents!"

Lunch turned out to be a pleasant affair. Sonia was fun to talk to, and we discovered Asha and Teddy had been born only four days apart. Like me, Sonia found it hard to meet other moms, so I wasted no time inviting her to join me at the Bellevue playgroup I took Teddy to. Looking over to where Grace and Judith chatted, I couldn't help but see a satisfied expression on both grandmothers' faces. So perhaps our meeting at Tiny Tots hadn't been so coincidental after all? I wasn't annoyed. If Grace and Judith had recognized Sonia and I needed a friend around our own age, and engineered a meeting, it was a kindness.

We were just considering whether to indulge in a dessert with our tea and coffee when my skin prickled, and a familiar feeling overcame me. I looked up, and saw Christian and Ros, along with some Asian businessmen I didn't recognize, exiting the owners' private suite. Our eyes locking across the restaurant, Christian said his goodbyes before coming across to our table.

"What a sight for sore eyes you are, Mrs. Grey," he said, leaning down to brush his lips across mine. Christian looked delicious in a navy suit and silver tie, and I appreciated I was the envy of almost every woman in the room. "Hey, buddy!" Christian continued, scooping Teddy out of the highchair. As soon as he'd heard Christian's voice, Teddy had started excited giggling. Apparently, I wasn't the _only_ one who'd missed him!

"I didn't realize you would be here?" Christian said to Grace and me after dropping some kisses onto Teddy's copper curls. His hair had grown longer, and he looked more and more like his Daddy. The way he held Teddy, it was obvious Christian was very comfortable with our son. Anyone could see he was a true hands-on father.

"Christian!" Grace greeted. "What a lovely surprise! You remember my friend Judith Montgomery? And her daughter Sonia? Sonia has a little one Asha around the same age as Teddy. We met up at the Symphony this morning and thought we'd have a spot of lunch."

"We're just about to have dessert, if you can stay?" I asked hopefully. Christian had barely looked around when a waiter approach with an extra chair.

"I can. Actually, I'm finished for the week," he announced seating himself beside me, sitting Teddy in his lap facing him. "In fact, why don't I head home with you after we share a piece of the chocolate ganache cake?"

"Really?" I sounded giddy, but it was early Thursday afternoon and I'd missed my man!

"Really," Christian replied with a grin.

* * *

"I've given Gail and Taylor the weekend off," Christian announced when we walked into our home at Medina.

"Any reason?"

"I thought we might enjoy a quiet weekend alone just the three of us," Christian replied.

"Hmm," I murmured, stepping forward into my husband's embrace. "I like the sound of that!"

"Me too, baby," Christian cooed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me tightly against him. "I've missed you and Teddy. This weekend will be just about _us."_

We spent the afternoon together on a sofa in the family room, playing with Teddy until I fed him then he fell asleep – after which Christian and I watched a movie and made out while Teddy slumbered in his bassinet beside us.

"I want to take you to bed," Christian groaned as I straddled his lap, rocking back and forth.

"I want that, too!" I whimpered.

Alas a waking baby put a halt to those plans.

"Duty calls, Mrs. Grey," Christian groaned, lifting me off his lap and onto the sofa beside him. "And you, Teddy bear, have the _worst_ sense of timing!"

I picked Teddy up, ready to take him upstairs.

"I'll change Teddy then make dinner. What do you fancy?"

Not replying, Christian pulled out his cell, ordering a delicious meal from a local restaurant, then calling Reynolds in the security office, ordering him to collect it.

"I would have cooked," I mumbled as I climbed the stairs to Teddy's nursery.

"Nope. This weekend is all about us. What do you want to do?" Christian asked as he followed.

"Well… Perhaps we could spend the weekend at Escala?"

"We've only lived in Medina a few weeks and you want to go back to Seattle?" Christian asked, sounding confused.

"Not to stay. But maybe to _play?"_ I left the words hanging in the air between us.

"You want to visit the red room, baby?" Christian asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind as I quickly changed Teddy into a dry diaper.

"I wouldn't say no…" I answered, sensing my cheeks blush. With the way Christian knew my body, and everything he did to me, I shouldn't be embarrassed in front of him. But telling my husband I wanted him to dominate me still embarrassed me.

"Did you want to go tonight?"

"No. Let's go in the morning."

* * *

I felt the warmth and light from the windows at Escala pouring into our bedroom. I sensed Christian wasn't in bed beside me. As my eyelids fluttered open, I looked around realizing I was, indeed, alone. Climbing out of bed and using the bathroom, I covered my nakedness with a robe, going next door to check Teddy's nursery. Finding that likewise empty, I walked downstairs to find Christian up and dressed, putting the final touches on breakfast.

"Did you cook?" I asked, eyeing the spread before me suspiciously.

"Afraid not, Mrs. Grey. But it turns out, Teddy and I are _experts_ at ordering in." Christian looked so pleased with himself; it was very endearing.

It was different being back at the penthouse. In a short time Medina had become our home. While I loved Escala, and the memories Christian and I had created here, it seemed like we were visitors here, now. I sat opposite Christian, enjoying a splendid Eggs Florentine and a cup tea while he chowed down on a full cooked breakfast.

"You're eating a lot this morning," I commented, looking up at Christian from under my lashes.

"I worked up quite an appetite last night," he replied with a panty-dropping grin. Four hours in the playroom had left us sated but also exhausted. "So how do you want to spend today?"

The sun shining, it looked warm out. Teddy still too young to go on The Grace, it was nonetheless the perfect day to be outdoors, so I suggested a visit to the Pike Place Market then possibly the Aquarium.

"Mia and Ethan might like to join us," I added since we'd be close by Ethan's apartment. "They haven't seen Teddy in a while."

Christian's expression soured, before he nodded his head. He and Mia had been close before the fallout with Elliot and Kate.

"You call her," he stipulated. I kept a smirk from my face as I reached for my phone charging on the counter. My husband didn't want to be seen to be making the first move.

"Ana?" Mia answered sounding surprised.

"Morning Mia," I greeted, smiling as I watched Teddy reaching out to try to take food off his father's plate. At four months he was getting ready for solids. In fact, I would ask Dr. Blaine about it at his check-up next week. "We're staying at Escala for the weekend, and since it's such a nice day out we're planning to take Teddy down to the Pike Market or maybe the Aquarium. We thought if you and Ethan are free you might want to join us?"

"Oh. Um… Just give me a moment."

I heard Mia relay the offer to Ethan who reluctantly agreed. I was glad to learn my partner was not the only reticent male!

"Um… sure? It's always busy around here on a Saturday. Did you want to park at ours, and we can walk down?" Mia offered.

"Sure. We're just finishing breakfast, and I need to feed Teddy, so say in an hour?"

"Perfect! We'll see you then."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Christian grumbled as we pulled up outside the apartment I'd once shared with Kate.

"She's your sister," I replied sternly. "You need to get things back on track." As pissed as I was with Ethan and Mia, Christian needed tough love to move past this. Parking being hard on a weekend around the market, Prescott and McIntyre traveled with us to Ethan's apartment. Strapping Teddy into his stroller, I buzzed and Mia and Ethan came downstairs.

"Oh! He's getting so big!" Mia squealed, going straight to the stroller to look at Teddy. Dressed in a cute pair of shorts and a mini button-up, he looked adorable – especially with the hat Christian had insisted on. He was sitting up and looking around, now, but when he fell asleep, I'd put his seat into the lay-back position.

"Can you believe he's nearly ready for solids?" I asked.

In my peripheral vision I saw Ethan and Christian shake hands. They didn't look friendly, but at least they weren't openly hostile.

"Shall we go?" I suggested. Christian and Ethan walked side by side in front, saying nothing, while Mia and I followed, me pushing Teddy. McIntyre and Prescott followed behind us, looking every bit the unlikely couple.

Mia kept up a steady stream of chatter as we walked toward the market. Looking at Ethan and Christian from behind, I had to stifle a giggle. Christian looked smoking in a pair of cargo shorts and a polo. Ethan, in a pair of rolled up chinos and a floral button-up looked like the archetype hipster metrosexual, the basket he carried only added to the vibe. He never used to dress that way, so I put it down to Mia's influence.

"We went to visit Grandpa Theo and Grandma Adele for dinner last night," Mia announced out of the blue, looking at me carefully.

"Oh? How are they? I haven't seen them since the BBQ."

"They're good. Ethan wanted to apologize for the way he talked to Gramps in Las Vegas."

"That's big of him." My inner Goddess shouted it too little, too late, but hey – we were all meant to be moving on from this.

"He's still furious about what happened, and how Kate was hurt, but he's starting to appreciate Eamon is the one who set everything in motion."

Too fricken right!

"Has he spoken to Eamon?" I asked, curious about how things would play out between father and son.

"No. Ethan talks with his mother, though. Melinda has gone to Europe. Prague, although she's about to head to Munich."

We'd arrived at the market, so conversation ended. During our walk, Teddy had fallen asleep, so I laid his stroller back, covering the top of his stroller with a light muslin wrap. Since he was facing me, I could lift the wrap and check on him, but it shielded Teddy from curious observation.

"Let's meet here in an hour," Christian suggested coming over to Teddy and me.

"Great idea," Ethan replied, sounding relieved as he addressed us all. "We will do some shopping, so we'll see you here at 12:30."

Splitting off and heading in separate directions, Christian, Teddy and I headed towards a bakery stall that boasted the best chocolate croissants I'd ever eaten. A favorite of mine, and once upon a time Kate's too, I insisted we needed to stock up. Once at the stall, Christian decided we also needed a loaf of their award-winning spelt bread.

"Mia told me she and Ethan visited your grandparents last night." I mentioned as we walked over to the flower stalls. I was vaguely aware of people noticing us and the occasional person photographing us on their phone. "Apparently, Ethan wanted to apologize to Grandpa Theo about his comments in Las Vegas."

"As he should," my husband snapped. "Gramps deserved better than Ethan's comments to him!"

Christian had outlined Ethan's comments to Grandpa Theo in Vegas, and they had disappointed me. The Ethan _I'd_ known would not have been so discourteous to an older relative, which I suppose just proved how much the whole situation had affected him.

"Well according to Mia, they've made their peace," I soothed.

We walked around for an hour, Prescott and McIntyre trailing us and doing their best to appear inconspicuous. Prescott was even wearing a T-shirt and a long, printed cheesecloth skirt in an attempt to look more casual. One of the few times I'd seen her in civilian attire, I made a mental note to tell her how good she looked.

"Got everything you need?" I asked Mia and Ethan as we met near the front an hour later.

"Sure have," Ethan said with a smile, lifting his laden basket to show us their purchases.

"Let's get lunch then," Christian announced with an enthusiasm I recognized he didn't feel. He was still fucked off, although he did his best to conceal it.

After gourmet sandwiches at a nearby café, a bum change for Ted, a quick breastfeed in the corner, and we were on our way. More relaxed, now, we headed to the Aquarium. I'd expected Mia and Ethan to beg off after shopping, but they were into it – accompanying the three of us to the local attraction.

"I don't think I've been here since grade school," Mia tittered.

"I've never been here," Ethan admitted.

"Me either," I added, looking for any common ground.

Of course, Christian stepped up, paying the entry for us all. Teddy awake, Christian carryied him, and we'd dumped Ethan and Mia's basket in Teddy's stroller. Teddy was too young to appreciate his surroundings, but he enjoyed the colors, and giggled when Christian pointed to the bright fish swimming inches from his face as we walked through the underwater tunnel.

"I can't believe how relaxed Christian is," Mia commented. "I never thought I'd see my brother like this. He's so involved with Teddy."

"He has been since the moment Teddy was on his way," I said, thinking back to the party at Grace and Carrick's at Bellevue when I'd told Christian he would be a daddy.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to him."

"I think it's the other way around," I declared so softly Mia didn't hear me.

* * *

"Thank you for forcing me to see Mia and Ethan," Christian muttered as we were in the car with McIntyre and Prescott on our way back to Escala.

"You're not angry?" I asked, a little uncertain.

"Not at you," he replied with a small grin. "You're right. I need to move on and knowing Ethan apologized to Gramps makes me feel better about the situation. I still think he's a waste of space, though!"

We held hands, linked over the top of Teddy's car seat. It had been a busy day for him, and he was out for the count.

"What would you like for dinner?" Christian asked as we ascended in the elevator. While I was happy to make something for us to share, my husband seemed determined to order out.

"I'm not fussed," I admitted. I'd brought expressed breast milk over to Escala with me, so even if we did Chinese again, Teddy could enjoy a bottle of my milk without suffering the consequences of whatever I ate.

"I know what I want…" Christian declared.

Calling on his cell as soon as we reached the foyer, as soon as I heard Christian's order, I identified where he was calling. Canlis. My husband ordered the meals we'd enjoyed at our wedding reception.

" _Really,_ Christian?" I said, trying to contain my exasperation. "It's Saturday night! They're probably busy as hell! The _last_ thing they need to be doing is recreating our wedding reception meals!"

"But that's what I want to eat. They _said_ they're happy to make them."

"And how much is _that_ costing?" I snapped, annoyed at Christian's indiscriminate spending.

"No idea," he replied in a tone of voice that indicated he didn't care how expensive our meal was.

* * *

"Tell me that wasn't worth it," Christian challenged smugly as we sat opposite one another at Escala's dining table finishing our dinner. The same dining table Christian had made love to me on numerous occasions, I had to admit the meal was superb.

"I loved it," I crooned. Teddy was getting sleepy. He needed a bath, a feed and then bed. And then I'd have my husband to myself again. I wasn't averse to another night in the playroom, but I'd let Christian guide me. More often than not, these days, he preferred spicy vanilla.

Standing up, I was about to pick up Teddy from his highchair when Christian's cell rang. Uttering a curse which earned him a dirty look from me, he looked at the display. I knew he'd told everyone he was not to be contacted this weekend, so any call would be an emergency.

"It's Welch. He wouldn't ring unless it were urgent," Christian declared nervously.

I nodded in understanding. Since the DNA swab Christian had provided two weeks ago, we'd both been on tenterhooks wondering if or when Welch would have anything to report.

"Mr. Grey?" Welch asked as soon as Christian answered. My husband put his phone on speaker so we could both listen to what Welch had to say.

"Yes. You're on speaker and it's just Anastasia, Teddy and me."

Despite the gravity of the situation, I still smiled at Christian's inclusion of Teddy. We were a family of _three,_ and it thrilled me Christian made sure people understood that.

"I'm ringing to let you know I've discovered a family match with your DNA. I need your direction on how to proceed."

"My mother?" Christian gasped, moving toward me and encircling Teddy and me in his arms.

"I have not looked that far, yet," Welch admitted. "Barney and I ran your DNA through several online databases. We have hits on some fifteen people who have a family match to you. Without digging further, it's hard to say how closely related they are, however, the initial reports suggest there may be half-siblings, uncles, aunts and cousins."

"I have _siblings?"_ Christian asked.

"It is possible, sir." Welch responded, sounding absolutely petrified.

"What do you know so far?" Christian demanded.

"Nothing at all, other than most bear the family name O'Riley."

There was a pause as we stopped to consider Welch's words.

"Christian? This is probably a link to your birth family. Do you want Welch to look further?" I asked, voicing the question I knew Welch was too fearful to mention.

My husband stood before me, looking more lost than I'd ever seen him.

"Do I want to know?" Christian asked, tears on his cheeks.

"Do you?" I asked wiping the tears from his eyes and kissing him gently.

"Yes," he admitted, nodding once. "Yes. Find out what you can," he said louder, giving Welch his instructions.


	41. Chapter 41

The rest of our weekend was strange. After Welch's Saturday night phone call, we'd continued on with our break at Escala, despite it seeming as though Anastasia and I were playing at our usual roles.

We focused on Teddy, giving him our undivided attention, but there was the constant undercurrent lurking in the background. What would Welch discover? It was almost surreal; pretending to go on with our lives while in reality, we were both in limbo waiting.

Anastasia was doing her utmost to help me reconcile my feelings. When I didn't want to talk it through, with her or Flynn, she tried to help me in another way – by offering me her submission. However, I'd never felt less like sceneing, instead opting to take my wife to our old bedroom, curling up against her and letting her fingers stroking my hair comfort me. I didn't need to talk. I could feel her love through her touch. Throughout the maelstrom of my uncertainty and fears, Anastasia was my touchstone, so I allowed myself to let her soothe me.

When Monday arrived, I recognized it would be pointless going into Grey House. My mind was so far out of the game, I didn't trust myself to make decisions. So after a quick call to Ros, I returned to Medina with Anastasia and Teddy and while playing with Teddy, we spent the morning discussing some of my upcoming projects. The Japanese deal would require a trip to Japan within the next few months, and I was keen for Anastasia and Teddy to accompany me.

Usually, I'd work through my trips, packing as much as I could into each day, so I'd be able to get out of there as soon as possible. With Teddy and Anastasia, I could envisage a more relaxed pace. Perhaps a day or two of meetings when we arrived as Anastasia and Teddy acclimated, a week or so sightseeing, then another day or two of work before returning home? It wasn't like we didn't have the money, and I was more than willing to take the time.

Of course, all that depended on another upcoming event. Jack Hyde's legal proceedings. Not something Ana and I regularly discussed, I was kept informed about any developments during Taylor's hour-long security brief that, despite Teddy's arrival and our subsequent move to Medina, still occurred during Gail and Anastasia's sacrosanct weekly 'Gossip Girl' viewing. We were waiting for the time period to be determined, and while a definitive date had not been set, every indication was it would happen in the next two or three months. And while I didn't want to waste any more of our time and energy on that fucker, and I was dreading having to return to Michigan, I'd be relieved when he was finally put away for a very long time.

Anastasia and I were finishing Gail's delicious Chicken Chasseur for Monday lunch when Taylor silently appeared at my side, holding a phone.

"It's Welch," he announced.

The fact Welch had called Taylor first wasn't lost on me. I appreciated my staff often worked to 'manage' me, but in this instance, I was unsure whether Welch's choice to call Taylor rather than me was in any way significant.

My eyes flicked to Anastasia's.

"Do you want to do this in person, or over the phone?" she asked.

"In person," I murmured, reaching out to ground myself through Ana's touch. Grabbing my hand, after a couple of gentle squeezes from my wife I held my hand out for the phone, taking it after Taylor had unmuted it.

"Grey," I announced, projecting my most dispassionate demeanor. It was all a ruse; underneath I was the scared little boy that a quarter of a century ago had wanted his mother's love and attention.

"Mr. Grey. I have the information you requested. How would you like to do this?" Welch asked.

"Tonight, please. At our home in Medina. Does Barney also need to be present?"

"I don't think so. While Barney's tech genius played a major role in this, I appreciate you're more interested in what we found not the intricacies of how we found it."

Fair and a pragmatist, Welch would not try to claim sole credit for what was undoubtedly a team effort, but he understood Barney's technical descriptions about hacking and cracking were of zero interest to me, and given my anxiety about this subject, I'd probably explode if I was subjected to it tonight.

"Fine. Shall we say seven? I'll have Mrs. Jones prepare dinner and we can speak afterward."

"Certainly, Mr. Grey."

Disconnecting the call, I looked across to Ana.

"Baby? I'm going for a run. Can you call Mom and Dad and ask them to dinner tonight?" My voice sounded tight and barely controlled, even to me. "You can tell them how important it is."

Anastasia's eyes looked worried, and she squeezed my hand again before handing me over to Taylor. If my faithful CPO didn't fancy a long run just after lunch, he never let on, and trading a few words we arranged to meet out front in a few minutes.

"Don't be long," Anastasia voiced softly.

Out the front with Taylor, we ran up the steep driveway to the road. I had nervous energy to burn, so rather than our usual paced run, I started with a sprint. We raced along the quiet road, continuing until Medina Park. Slowing slightly as we made our way through the winding trails, we crossed North East 12th Street into the grounds of the Overlake Golf and Country Club. Strictly speaking, restricted grounds, one of my first acts when buying the house in Medina had been securing one of the highly coveted memberships. Not that it had been hard. One call from Andrea and I had a top-level membership, bypassing the lengthy and tedious nomination and seconding process.

Hell knows I hated golf, but it had the benefit that Taylor only had to lift an arm in greeting as we ran through the gates, security nodding in reply. At least five times the size of Medina Park, and distinctly less populous, it gave me a place to stretch my legs in relative privacy and security. While I'd yet to use it, they also boasted an Olympic length pool as well as tennis courts and a well-equipped gym that was apparently second to none. I'd learned this from my security staff who were taking advantage of the auxiliary memberships I'd purchased for them.

"Once or twice around?" Taylor asked, pulling me from my reverie.

I pulled up short, surprising Jason who took a moment or two longer. Walking over to a conveniently located park bench I sat, leaving room for Taylor to join me.

"This has really thrown me," I admitted once he lowered himself onto the seat beside me. Anastasia and Teddy were my everything, yet Taylor understood me in ways even my wife didn't. He'd seen me at my worst – my cruelest and most despotic. I couldn't risk reverting to old patterns of behavior to cope with this uncertainty about my biological family. It would be easy to withdraw - or worse - start shouting and throwing things. And I didn't want to be that man around my wife and son.

"If I can't handle this, I need you to step in," I said without preamble, speaking to Jason as a friend, not an employee. "I don't want to be an asshole to Anastasia or my family."

"Sir? I have every faith in you. You'll be fine…" Taylor looked over at me.

"But if I'm not?!" I fretted.

"Christian," Jason said, his use of my given name, no doubt conscious. "If I think you are doing anything to damage your relationship with Mrs. Grey or your family, then I will tell you and remove you from their presence if necessary."

"Thank you." There was nothing else to say.

"It's my pleasure," Taylor responded. "My job is to protect you. Sometimes even from yourself."

* * *

"Good run?" Anastasia asked as I dropped my running clothes onto the bathroom floor. I'd been headed for the shower, but my naked wife about to step into our deep two-person tub diverted me.

"Is that jasmine bath oil?" I asked my cock thickening just at the scent. An odor I associated with my wife, I was like Pavlov's fucking dog!

"It is," Anastasia cooed, looking at me with a distinctly prurient expression. "Join me?"

"Yes." One word but it covered everything.

We stepped into the bath, me reclining back against the edge, pulling Anastasia to sit between my knees and lean back against me.

"Your parents will be here at 6:30."

"Thank you," I murmured, using the sponge to soap Anastasia's shoulders, décolletage, and breasts.

"That's good," she sighed.

"I'm glad you like, Mrs. Grey."

Despite the soothing warm water, and the presence of my wife, I was still a tense bundle of nerves. I went through the motions of washing Anastasia, but we could both sense my anxiety.

"Out you get, Mr. Grey," Ana ordered when it became apparent the bath was doing nothing to relax me.

Obediently I let Anastasia lead me to our bed. Vaguely conscious Teddy should be awake, now, since Ana didn't appear to be concerned, I didn't worry either.

"Lie down on your back," Ana instructed as soon as I'd dried myself. "Hands behind your head."

I growled. Hands behind my head suggested I couldn't touch my woman – and more than anything I liked to touch my wife.

"Anticipation whets the wit and wets the whistle," she quoted as if reading my thoughts.

"Voltaire?" I groaned, keeping my hands folded behind my head. If so he was right about the anticipation bit!

"Not sure. I read it in a fortune cookie," Ana replied with a cheeky grin, kissing from my lips down my chin and neck, to my chest, abs, stomach and to my crotch.

"Baby!" I gasped, all thoughts scattering as Anastasia took my manhood between her lips. Rock hard, if Ana wasn't careful, I'd blow before I had a chance to do anything to pleasure her.

Again seeming to read my mind, my wife declared, "Lay back. This is about you."

Without further discussion, Anastasia took me in her mouth again, sucking the glans at first before swallowing me whole. More than anything I wanted to fuck her pretty little mouth, yet I obeyed her instructions and kept my hands behind my head. It didn't take long before the inevitable occurred. I blew my load while bellowing Anastasia's name toward the ceiling. It would be a miracle if the entire house hadn't overheard my ecstatic cries, however, I really couldn't give a fuck. It would show any fucker who had any doubt who I belonged to, and more importantly the woman who belonged to me!

* * *

"Christian… We're so honored you wanted us to be here tonight," Dad said awkwardly, carefully giving me a half hug to avoid my no-go zones.

I wrapped my arms around him more fully, wordlessly giving him permission to do likewise. It was brief, and I was tense the entire time, however, Mom, Anastasia, and mostly Dad's grin made my momentary apprehension worthwhile.

"Darling!" my mother said, following Dad's hug with one of her own. Still apprehensive, Grace's touch was gentle, and I relished it. Grasping my mother and holding her against me firmly, it was a sentinel moment in our relationship.

"Teddy is still awake," Anastasia interrupted, knowing any discussion about my newfound ability to embrace my parents would embarrass me. "I'll feed him before dinner, then Gail will keep an eye on him for the rest of the night."

Mom and Dad got the subtext; spend time with Teddy, then we'd focus on whatever Welch would reveal.

A brief play with an admittedly cranky Theodore, then Mom stayed to talk with Ana as she breastfed Teddy while Dad and I headed to my study.

"Dad? Tonight I need you to be my Dad, not a lawyer. I appreciate you've always had my best interests at heart; even with that whole situation with Elena and Ana. But tonight, I need you here emotionally not professionally."

"I understand," my father said, accepting the glass of Scotch I'd poured for him. "If I am concerned about anything from a legal perspective, I will mention it, then leave it in your hands."

I nodded, swilling the aged Scotch in my cut crystal tumbler before I downed it in one gulp.

"Christian… Before you learn whatever you do tonight, please know nothing tonight will change how I feel about you. Same for your mother. The day you came home to us we accepted you as ours and we love you unconditionally. We know you might have birth family out there, and we both hope you make a wonderful relationship with them. But no matter what else, you'll always be Carrick and Grace Grey's younger son."

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered, pouring us each another Scotch. We'd only just downed it when I heard the doorbell ring. Kind of useless since guests could not access the property without security approval, it was one of the pretenses we maintained in a nod to a 'normal life.'

"Mr. Welch," Taylor announced, showing Welch through to the formal dining room as Dad and I moved across to join him.

"Anastasia and my mother will be here in a moment," I said. "They're just feeding Theodore and putting him down."

Without asking I poured Welch a Scotch, and another for Dad and me. Taylor stood against the wall watching the three of us. At my request, Taylor was joining us for dinner and the subsequent discussion. The tension palpable, it was obvious it stressed Welch to be here.

"Mr. Welch! Thank you so much for coming," Anastasia greeted, gliding into the room, followed by my mother. "We very much appreciate you taking the time to come to us this evening to discuss this sensitive situation."

Gesturing where each of us were to sit, the six of us sat at the table. Anastasia and I at each end, Mom and Dad on one side facing Welch and Taylor on the other. Almost as soon as we were seated, Gail appeared putting a massive pasta dish in the center of the table. Typically, when we'd entertain, we'd do a starter, main and dessert. Understanding today was different, Gail had gone for a filling main on a central platter – allowing each of us to eat as much, or as little, as we wished. Unsurprisingly, none of ate much. We all understood why we were here and wanted to get on with it.

"Mr. Welch? I thought we could do coffee and dessert in the sitting room?" Ana suggested once we were done, directing the situation since I was too tense to do so.

Welch nodded, so we all followed Anastasia through to the formal lounge. Moments later, Gail appeared with a tray of tea and coffee, knowing each person's preference without asking. Placing the tray on the coffee table, she disappeared only to return moments later with a second tray – this one filled with a variety of bite-sized cakes and slices. Dessert.

Taylor positioned himself in an armchair near the edge of the room. There but not there. I took a gulp of my coffee, then a deep breath before I leveled my eyes at Welch.

"Tell us what you've learned."

Anastasia had my hand, sitting so close to me she was virtually on my lap. Mom and Dad were sitting opposite, hands clasped together with their eyes glued on me.

"I'll tell you what I know and what Barney and I suspect," Welch started. "You have an undeniable DNA link with the O'Riley family who are primarily based in northern Michigan. As I mentioned, there is a positive match for you with over a dozen family members. Since we did not wish to reveal your interest in the family, to date our investigations have been hands off. However, looking at all the evidence, and available DNA data, we're certain this is your birth father's family."

My eyes widened as I took this in. I'd never seriously considered this search might find my father! As soon as I'd heard the name O'Riley, I'd assumed these DNA matches would be to my birth mother!

"What are you basing this assumption on?" I asked, managing to keep my voice calm and impassive while gripping Ana's hand.

"We had an expert examine unidentified DNA samples. There are certain Y chromosome markers which made it certain this was a paternal link. After that, we looked into the O'Riley family tree, comparing that with the available samples. After analyzing the data, Barney and I believe we have identified your biological father."

My eyes flicked to Ana. This was more than I was prepared for. We all paused for a moment while I readjusted my expectations.

"Please tell us everything you can," my wife asked Welch softly after a nod from me.

"The wider family originates from Boyne Falls in Northern Michigan. Looking at the timeline, the available DNA evidence, and the family tree, Barney and I both suspect your father is Sergeant Major David Christian O'Riley."

"And?" My voice tremored, and I didn't give a fucking shit who heard it.

"He is alive and living outside of Detroit, Michigan."

"I need a moment," I whispered.

Before I knew what was happening, my father had shown Welch out of the room as Mom and Anastasia sat on either side of me. Gripping each of their hands, I closed my eyes and let them ground me.

"How are you feeling?" Ana asked tentatively.

"Shocked. Angry. He lives in Detroit. What if he was her pimp?"


	42. Chapter 42

It saddened me Christian's first thought was that his biological father was also his mother's pimp. It seemed unlikely, but hopefully, Welch could shed more light on Sergeant Major David O'Riley. I moved closer to my darling husband, stroking the side of his face before kissing him gently on the cheek. On the other side, Grace was stroking his hand, quietly reassuring Christian we all loved and supported him.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Welch probably knows more… Do you need time, or are you ready?" I checked.

Christian's eyes were still closed, but he nodded before opening them. "Bring him back in."

Since he was still grasping my hand, as well as his mother's, Taylor stood and moments later Carrick and Welch returned to the room, all three awkwardly returning to their seats.

"Tell me everything you've learned," Christian demanded.

"Using your birthdate as our guide, we could determine the likely timing of your conception. Comparing this to the military records for Sergeant Major O'Riley, the most likely scenario is that you were conceived around the time he entered US Army basic training."

"So possibly an army initiation ritual visiting a prostitute. Could he have been my mother's pimp?" Christian demanded, his voice seething.

"No. Whether he is aware he has a son is unclear, but he was serving in Honduras for six months on either side of when your birth mother passed away."

My darling fifty let out a sigh of relief. Knowing the man who sired him was not the one who tortured him and his mother was a big thing.

"What else can you tell us, Mr. Welch?" I prompted.

"Sergeant Major O'Riley left the army after twenty-five years of distinguished service. He now works in logistics management with a federal freight firm. He married at twenty-six to Amy Hobson, a grade school teacher from Detroit. They had a daughter, Aisling, who is now nineteen and studying at the University of Michigan, Ann Arbor. Amy O'Riley passed away three years ago from breast cancer. The preliminary searches we've conducted suggest the family is financially secure. Sergeant Major O'Riley owns the family home in Detroit outright and contributes most of Aisling's college fees and expenses."

"I have a half-sister?" Christian whispered, looking at me with wide eyes.

"It sounds like you do," I replied with a tentative smile.

"How sure are you that this man is Christian's father?" I asked, looking at Mr. Welch. I didn't want Christian to get information, only to be disappointed later to discover it was incorrect.

"As sure as I can be without DNA proof," Welch said. "We uncovered the family samples via a genealogy site. Neither David nor Aisling have submitted a genetic profile, but detailed analysis against your DNA connects you to an aunt, uncle, and numerous cousins. Once we learned it was a paternal link, we checked the family tree, and David O'Riley was the most logical conclusion."

"But it _could_ be someone else?" I challenged.

"Technically it's _possible,"_ Welch conceded, although his voice suggested that, like me, he didn't believe it. "Mr. Grey's birth father is definitely a full sibling to the aunt and the uncle identified via DNA. The family history shows David O'Riley as their only brother. If there were an undocumented male sibling, he could potentially be Mr. Grey's birth father, but it seems unlikely given Sergeant Major O'Riley's parents started their family young, he is the middle child of three, and the siblings were born in quick succession. Time wise, nothing else fits."

I reached to the coffee table, lifting a plate and putting a few dessert bite-sized pieces onto it before passing it to Grace. I made up a second plate for Christian, then one for myself. Taking a minute or two to digest the latest information, we all sampled Gail's delicious food and sipped at our drinks.

"What can you tell me of my extended family?" Christian asked once he'd downed two pieces of Gail's chocolate peanut fudge. A treat he rarely allowed himself, I loved that Gail thought to include Christian's favored indulgence on tonight's dessert platter.

"Your paternal grandmother and grandfather are both alive, living in a gated retirement community in Grosse Pointe. Your aunt has been married for close to thirty years and has five children, your uncle is divorced with four children. There are also various second cousins and other relatives."

"And as a family, they seem… ok?" Christian asked Welch, almost shy in his question.

"They appear to be a normal family. One of your uncle's sons has a criminal record for possession of marijuana, but other than that it's all pretty standard."

"Have you learned anything of my birthmother?" fifty asked.

"Not yet, Mr. Grey. However, now your biological father has been identified, it will be easier for us to make more specific inquiries if you so desire."

* * *

"I'd like to give Teddy his dream feed," Christian announced abruptly at 10:00 pm. Welch had left an hour or so ago, and since then, Christian, Grace, Carrick and I sat in the formal lounge, discussing all we'd learned.

"Of course, darling," Grace said, smiling as Christian stood and moved out of the lounge.

"Do you think he'll make contact?" she asked me once Christian was out of earshot.

I shrugged. "When we first met, I would have said no. But he's made such progress with his feelings about his birthmother since Teddy came along it's hard to say. He might contact his biological father just to learn more about Ella."

"Is that wise?" Carrick asked Grace and me. He'd been quiet until now. "Christian has already been through so much. There's no knowing what will happen if he reaches out and is rejected."

"Either way, it's his decision and our job to support him no matter _what,"_ Grace declared categorically and perhaps even a little reproachfully. I appreciated that, like Carrick, Grace was worried for Christian and the unknowns of this situation. Still – she chose to face it head-on.

"I don't want to see him hurt," Carrick explained.

"None of us do," I agreed. "But ultimately this is his call."

"I appreciate that," Carrick said, standing and walking over to the sideboard, pouring a finger of Scotch into his tumbler. "I'm scared what might happen. Plus I hate thinking of Christian having another father. You might not understand it, Ana - but from the moment we saw each of them, I've never thought of our three as anything but _ours._ A family, a _father,_ with a greater claim to Christian is hard to reconcile. _"_

"Carrick, I understand more than you realize. Ray and I do not share DNA, but there's no doubt he's my dad. If my birth father was not dead and turned up now, I would welcome him with open arms. But Ray will _always_ be my daddy. You can't erase twenty years of being someone's father. If Christian meets David O'Riley, and they form a relationship, it won't be to the detriment of the one you share."

"But I've made such mistakes…" Carrick said, sounding tortured.

"Life is about making mistakes, Cary," Grace said, standing and going over to embrace her husband. "It's how we learn and grow from them that is important."

* * *

"I want to contact him," Christian announced, walking into the nursery where I was breastfeeding Teddy.

After our meeting with Welch, and subsequent family discussion, Christian had tossed and turned all night, nonetheless holding on to me the entire time. I'd finally escaped his grasp, leaving him asleep in our bed ten minutes ago when our little man had woken, needing milk.

"Ok," I replied, sure my man would extrapolate his reasoning.

"I thought about it last night while I was giving Teddy his dream feed. From the limited information Welch provided, it seems he's been a decent parent to Aisling… He might tell me to fu…fudge off. Still – I need to know, and maybe he's not aware of me? The file Welch left said he would have been just eighteen when I was conceived…"

I nodded. What Christian was suggesting made sense. While he'd started his search to discover more about Ella, discovering he had a living biological parent, as well as a half-sibling, an aunt, an uncle, and cousins had put an entirely different slant on things. "How do you want to go about it?"

My husband sighed. "I'm not sure."

"How about a visit with Flynn? He might have some ideas…?"

"Ok. Can you come with me?" Christian sounded unusually tentative. Used, as I was, to hearing him confident and in control, it was a different side to him. One I seldom witnessed. Yet it only made me love him more.

"Yes," I promised, detaching Teddy from my breast before standing and passing our little boy to his daddy. Christian wasted no time pressing Theodore against his bare chest, cuddling him while he patted his back, chasing an elusive belch.

"Let's go today," Christian declared. I'd expected as much. Once Christian Grey made up his mind, he wanted action. He was the poster boy for instant gratification. At least in situations like this.

"Let's have breakfast first," I stipulated, knowing if I didn't, Christian would demand John Flynn make himself available at his office right away – at 7:00 am on a Tuesday morning!

"Fine," Christian grumbled, diverting to our bedroom to shuck on a shirt then trailing me downstairs to the casual meals area.

"Good morning, Gail. Thank you so much for dinner and dessert last night and keeping an eye out for Teddy," I greeted when I saw Gail in her usual place in the kitchen.

"Always a pleasure, Mrs. Grey. Little Theodore didn't make a peep."

"Ana's right. Thanks, Gail. Last night was a big deal for me. We all appreciate your help. Taylor's, too."

Gail blushed, brushing our words off, claiming it was 'nothing,' she busied herself preparing breakfast for us both. After a sumptuous meal of omelet with fresh berries for me – pan-fried halloumi, tomato, zucchini, and olives for Christian - he and I moved into his home office.

"Teddy has a routine checkup with Dr. Blaine just after lunch," I explained to Christian, appreciating he was itching to see Flynn post haste. "If John is available, perhaps we could visit him, then Dr. Blaine?"

"If that works with Theodore's schedule," Christian agreed.

Assuring him it did, I placed a call to John Flynn's office, booking a mid-morning appointment with him. That sorted, I left Christian to ruminate in his study as I texted Sonia. We'd tentatively arranged to meet at playgroup this morning, so I needed to tell her I couldn't make it. After that, I headed toward the back of the house.

"Gail?" I said, getting her attention as I walked into the huge butler's pantry just off our kitchen. A hidden prep space in the middle of the ground floor, it was at least double the size of our actual kitchen, housing a large deep freeze, another two ovens, a standard plus an industrial dishwasher, several sinks, movable prep counters, and the bulk dry foods pantry. Additionally, there was a workstation for Gail with a computer and bookshelf for her many cookbooks. It was her 'base' within the house but would double as a catering kitchen for when we hosted larger events at Medina.

"Ana," Gail acknowledged, about to stand up.

"Don't," I said, motioning for her to stay seated. I pulled up a second chair and sat beside Gail where I saw her working on the weekly meal plan. "I wanted to talk to you."

Gail smiled. It wasn't sarcastic, but it said _'why else would you be here?!'_

"As you know, Christian last night discovered the identity of his biological father. He's decided he wants to try to meet with him, and possibly other members of his birth family."

Gail nodded in understanding, waiting for me to continue.

"I suspect there may be a visit to Michigan in the not too distant future. I have no doubt it will be very emotional for Christian and depending on how things go, we might stay a few weeks. I was hoping when the time comes, you'd be willing to travel with us? Christian will undoubtedly ask Taylor to come, but there may be times when I need help with Teddy. Other than Grace and Carla, you're the only person I am comfortable leaving him with."

"I'd be _delighted_ to come with you," Gail replied with a genuine smile.

"I recognize it's not part of your regular duties, so we'd be happy to…"

"Don't mention it," Gail said, her voice firm. "Jason and I are paid very well, on the understanding we make ourselves available as needs be, and that we're flexible. I love my job, and I particularly enjoy looking after Theodore. If I can help you and Mr. Grey by traveling with you, then it will be a pleasure."

"Thank you, Gail," I replied, my voice tight with emotion. "I'm worried this will be a difficult time for Christian. You and Jason have been constants in his life for a long time. Even if it's in a different setting, he'll appreciate you being there, as will I."

Gail reached across and grabbed my hand.

"We'd be honored to be there for the three of you."

* * *

"That is a lot," Flynn commented as Christian, Teddy and I sat on his aged brown leather chesterfield across from where he sat in his worn leather armchair. "Christian? In this situation, what are your greatest hope and greatest fear?"

"I'm worried he won't want to meet me, or he might not even recall Ella," Christian immediately supplied.

"And your _hopes?"_ Flynn prompted.

My husband said nothing, cuddling Teddy while maintaining a sullen, obdurate silence.

"Christian?" I implored, feeling this was critical to today's discussion.

"I hope to discover more about my birth mother. I suppose I want to learn if there was anything more than just sex between my parents."

Christian's response was no revelation, yet it gave us a basis from which to proceed. For an hour and a half, John led Christian through various scenarios, discussing each possibility and rationalizing David's potential reactions and exploring Christian's thoughts.

"I will not lie to you, Christian. Good, bad, or ugly, the emotional fallout from this will be huge. I will make myself available to you by phone whenever you need. If you make contact with your birth father, I would recommend your first interactions be facilitated through a counselor."

"Would you do it? I'll fly you out for it. Money is no object…" Christian all but pleaded.

"No. This needs to be someone new to you both. I'll be available to you twenty-four seven during that period for one-on-one discussions by phone or Skype, but please let me find someone local if you end up meeting."

"And if he _doesn't_ want to know me?" Christian asked, sounding more lost than I'd ever heard him.

"Then it really _is_ his loss. Don't measure your self-worth on the opinion of someone you've never met. If he doesn't want to meet you, it's more to do with _him_ than _you."_

* * *

"Is Dr. Trevelyan free?"

"And you are?" a snooty receptionist I'd never seen before asked with disdain. She was eyeing me like I was a bug under her boot, and I did _not_ understand why.

"Anastasia Grey. Her daughter-in-law," I replied smoothly. Christian was in the parents' room down the hall changing Ted's bottom. Since we were an hour early for our appointment with Dr. Blaine, I suggested we check if Grace was free to have a quick coffee or lunch before we met with her colleague.

"I'll check, _Mrs. Grey,"_ the receptionist said, still glaring at me. I didn't know her, and I was certain we'd not met previously. Brunette, with dark brown eyes, her skin was pale but freckled. I really couldn't understand why she was instantly so rude...

Oh. _Hell_ to the no!

Turning my back on the rude woman, I stomped out into the main hallway, intercepting Christian before he joined me in the reception to the pediatric consulting suites.

"I suspect one of your _former friends_ might be serving on reception for your mother," I snapped, snatching Teddy from his arms.

"A former friend?" Christian asked, cocking his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"One of the fifteen!" I hissed, my anger increasing by the second.

"Not possible," he replied. "I have them tracked… Not every day," he quickly explained, seeing the warning flash in my eyes. "I don't even hear about it unless there is an issue… However, Taylor keeps an eye on where they are and what they're doing."

"So, a slim, pale brunette hating on me instantly is a coincidence?" I growled, knowing there was something more to this.

"Let's find out…" Christian suggested, beckoning Taylor forward and moving out of my earshot for a moment for a brief discussion.

Taylor stepped through into the waiting room, marching up to the reception desk. I followed behind him.

"Oh. You're back," the brunette commented rudely when I stood in front of her desk again. "I thought you'd given up and left."

Christian followed Taylor and me into the space, standing beside me and slipping his arm around my waist.

"Mr. Grey, Sir! I'll tell Dr. Trevelyan you're here," the receptionist simpered in a complete about-face. My husband, at least, apparently needed no introduction; however, she seemed clueless about Taylor.

"Ms…?" Christian asked leadingly. "Have we met before?"

"Brandy. Brandy Watson. And no, _Sir._ We haven't."

Despite the fact I was standing there right beside Christian, she blushed and lowered her eyes and chin in obvious deference.

"Yet you know who I am?" Christian pressed.

Brandy's eyes flicked up to meet his and then mine.

"We've never _met,_ but we had a mutual friend. She planned to introduce us…"

Goosebumps appeared on my skin. I had no doubt, no doubt at all, that Brandy was about to name Elena Lincoln. Or Mrs. Robinson, as I'd dubbed her.

"Oh?" Christian asked, feigning ignorance. "And who might that be?"

Brandy had the good grace to look uncomfortable. "Elena Lincoln," she said in a breathy voice, her eyes meeting Christian's hopefully.

"My mother's former friend? Didn't she get thrown in jail for burning down her salon?" Christian asked, looking at me.

"Yes. Arson, tax evasion, embezzlement, insurance fraud… and that's without mentioning the _other_ stuff," I said, careful to make sure my voice didn't carry. "Still it's not nice to speak ill of the dead."

Brandy was spared the necessity of responding by the intercom buzzing on her desk.

"I'm done with my call now. Is there a message for me?" Grace's voice asked, tinny through the intercom speaker.

"Yes, Dr. Trevelyan. Your son, daughter-in-law, and grandson are here to see you," she replied professionally.

"Thanks, Brenda," I said dismissively as Grace opened her office door, grinning as she saw us.

"It's _Brandy,"_ the young woman responded.

"Of course it is," I said, knowing Grace would dismiss her as soon as Christian told his mother Brandy had been associated with Elena. Wiping Brandy and Elena from my mind, Christian, Taylor, Teddy and I stepped into Grace's office to tell her about Christian's decision.


	43. Chapter 43

We had lunch with Mom, afterward attending Teddy's appointment with Dr. Blaine. When we stepped out into reception after seeing Ted's pediatrician, there was no sign of Brandy.

"I'll have to have the account sent out," Dr. Blaine explained. "Our receptionist just quit."

I said that was fine, suppressing a smirk. I knew Mom wouldn't tolerate any link to Elena or discourtesy toward Anastasia. Brandy had signed her own pink slip the moment she'd dissed my wife.

Anastasia and I were both excited that Ted had been given Dr. Blaine's clearance to start solids whenever he was ready. Summoning Gail to my study to discuss this progression, it surprised me to find she'd already done considerable research on the approaches we could use to introduce Teddy to a healthy range of solid foods. She explained the various concepts, trading off with Ana until they settled on something called baby-led weaning.

I wasn't across all the intricacies, but it sounded like putting suitable foods in front of Teddy and seeing if he chose to put any in his mouth.

"What if he takes too much?" I checked anxiously.

"We would _never_ leave Master Grey alone while eating," Gail explained, "and in the early days, it would be soft foods like roasted pumpkin, stewed apple, porridge, overboiled pasta or steamed peas."

"And letting him pick it up is better than spoon feeding him?"

Gail nodded, launching into a spiel whilst referencing several studies. I was completely lost.

"It can be messy, but I've done the reading, and I'd like to try this," Anastasia announced, recognizing my confusion. "It gives Teddy the opportunity to learn what he does and doesn't like. Later on, we can introduce a spoon, but first off, I want to let him explore a range of foods, textures, and tastes."

"Is there any increased risk?" I couldn't help it. My default position would _always_ be Theodore's safety.

"There are several studies that suggest an infant controlling their own food intake is safer in terms of choking and regulating their appetite," Gail explained, rifling through her printouts to furnish me with the salient research articles. Skimming them, it seemed legit.

"Let's do it," I declared. "Are there any precautions we should take?"

"The guidelines suggest introducing Teddy to one food at a time. Allergies are always a possibility, but they're easier to isolate if foods are initially presented individually. I have a list prepared to go through with Mrs. Grey. There is also evidence to suggest traces of foods Mrs. Grey consumes travel through her breastmilk to Theodore, 'preparing' his immune system to try a larger amount. As we prepare to introduce new foods to Teddy, we can work them into Mrs. Grey diet in the days before to prepare him for them."

"It's _that_ complicated?" I grumbled, stunned to learn the intricacies involved in feeding our boy.

"Not really. Mothers have been doing this since the start of time," Gail soothed. "Mrs. Grey and I will figure it out."

* * *

"Mr. Grey?"

"Thank you for meeting with me. I've made a decision."

Welch sat in front of my large walnut desk at GEH on Thursday morning.

"I'd like you to instigate a meeting with my birth father."

"Certainly, Mr. Grey. How do you wish me to proceed?"

I could tell Welch was nervous. Probably because it mirrored my own. But drawing on Flynn's suggestions, I put forward my thoughts calmly and confidently.

"Approach Sergeant Major O'Riley. Privately. Perhaps at his home? Have a snapshot of the DNA analysis available to present to him. I don't wish you to give my name or any identifying particulars, but you can assure him I am financially secure, and want nothing from him other than a conversation and perhaps some answers. Make sure he signs an abiding NDA, and explain I am prepared to do likewise."

"What can I tell him of you?" Welch checked, taking notes in his worn notepad.

"You can share with him my age, that I am adopted, and that I discovered a link to his family via a genealogy website."

"May I tell him anything else?"

I appreciated I'd put Welch in a hard place. I wanted him to succeed convincing my birth father to meet me, but at the same time, I was limiting his resources to do so.

"You can disclose I've recently become a father, and that's influenced my decision to search for my biological family."

"I can tell him you're married?"

"Yes. Tell him I am married to the love of my life. Tell him I am happy, and that I'm nervous but looking forward to meeting him. If he asks about Ella, don't tell him anything. I don't want him to know she is deceased or the circumstances of that."

Welch agreed, jotting down the particulars.

"When do you want me to go?"

"As soon as possible. I've already alerted Ros she might need to step in here. I'm ready to fly out whenever, assuming he's prepared to meet."

My eyes met Welch's. He'd seen me at my absolute worst – when Anastasia and Teddy were abducted – so I trusted him to serve me now. Still - my gaze to him explained what I couldn't. This meant a lot to me.

* * *

"Dude – get in here and smell this!"

It was just past 4:00 pm, and I'd arrived home to find Elliot sprawled out on a sofa in the family room with a beer, his dirty work boots conveniently placed next to the back door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not unhappy to have my brother visit.

"I came by to say hello. Oh. And invite myself to dinner now I've copped a whiff of what's cooking. I hope you've made lots, Mrs. T? I'm a growing guy…"

"There's plenty Mr. Grey," Gail said with a smile. For some reason, the woman had a soft spot for my buffoon of a brother.

"So, what's news?" I asked Elliot.

"Got two orders for roof trusses already from word of mouth. Oh – and I finished the boathouse," he said with a big smile. "I'll paint it tomorrow and move in over the weekend."

"Congrats, man!" I said, getting a beer from the fridge and flopping onto a sofa opposite him. "Gail? Where're Ana and Teddy?"

"Mrs. Grey spent the morning at playgroup with Teddy, and now they're visiting the Montgomery's in Kirkland with your mother. I'm expecting them home at any moment."

"What's going on with you?" Elliot asked. I took a swig of my beer before I answered.

"Um quite a bit, actually. A little while back I decided to investigate my birth mother."

"Wow. That's big," Elliot replied, his usual jocular attitude absent. Elliot was also adopted, so he understood some of the emotions involved in looking into biological parentage. "Have you told the olds?"

"Yeah. I told them I was going to before I started. Anyway, it turns out the name my birth mother used on my birth certificate is false, so it's made it very difficult to track her down. We'd hit a brick wall – until I took a DNA test. My guys compared my sample to databases of DNA online and they got a match. They're pretty sure they've identified my birth father. He's alive and lives in Detroit."

"Fuck, man. That's huge," Elliot said, sitting up. "Are you going to make contact?!"

I nodded, telling Elliot everything I'd learned about Sergeant Major O'Riley, and how earlier in the day I'd ordered Welch to attempt to contact him. I also explained how Flynn said it might take weeks or even months for the news to settle in before my father might want to meet me.

"So you just wait and hope?"

"Guess so. I don't really know what to expect." I took another swig of beer. "What about you? Have you spoken to Kate recently?"

"I spoke to her before I came over. I sent her a picture of the boathouse now it's finished, and she rang to say congratulations."

"How's it going with you two?"

"Hard to say," Elliot replied, sounding disgruntled. "She tells me about what she's up to and all that. She's going out quite a bit – mostly with her cousins. I get the sense she's digging living in such a huge city and she's loving her work… We don't really talk about us."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's been a while since I've seen Big Ben. I told Kate I was considering a visit next weekend."

"And she was ok with that?"

"Seemed so."

Anastasia and Teddy interrupted our conversation by arriving home, accompanied by Sawyer and Clarke.

"Hey – Gail said you had a busy day!" I said, standing to greet my life and our son.

"Careful – someone's grizzly," Ana commented handing me Theodore. "We're a little out of routine, and his gums are bothering him. Hi, Elliot," she added. "Take it you're here for dinner?"

"Well since you insist, sure!" he replied with his usual trademark grin.

Ana smiled and rolled her eyes. It wasn't at me, but that didn't mean it didn't count on my mental tally.

"Come on, little man. Let's put you down for your afternoon nap."

Upstairs I changed Teddy, dressing him in a comfortable sleep suit before setting him down in his crib for his sleep. He was still grizzling, but using the approach Ana and I had decided upon, I stood outside the door waiting to see if it developed into a distress cry. It didn't, and within minutes Teddy was sound asleep, so bringing the baby monitor with me, I headed back down to the kitchen and living area.

"… not sure of her expectations," Elliot said. "Has she said anything to you?"

"We haven't really spoken much," Ana admitted. "We mostly text, and even then, it's usually pictures of where she is and what she's doing."

"I wish I knew how to go about this. Kate has always been one for big public displays of affection, but I'm not sure if that's the right way to play it this time? You're her best friend – what do _you_ think?"

"Kate likes to be the center of attention," Anastasia admitted. "Maybe start by sending flowers to her at work on Monday, with a note telling her how much you're looking forward to seeing her on the weekend? See how she reacts?"

"Ana banana you are a genius! Kate will _totally_ dig that!"

I came around the corner to witness Elliot hugging Anastasia.

"Hey, get your hands off her! She's _my_ baby-momma."

Ana giggled.

" _What?"_ I pouted, snaking my arms around Ana's waist now Elliot had taken his paws off her.

"I can't believe you, _Christian Grey,_ just used the term _baby-momma!"_

* * *

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" I growled on Sunday morning as Taylor and I carried Elliot's mattress up the stairs and into his studio apartment. "Thank God this mattress is brand new – I don't think I'd want to _touch_ his old one."

Ana smirked. "You're doing it to be a supportive brother. It's not _Elliot's_ fault a water pipe burst in an adjacent property and flooded one of his work sites on the day he'd planned to move."

"I still don't understand why that has me lugging my brother's stuff," I grumbled.

"Because Elliot and all his crew are at the work site. And I'll make it worth your while," Ana whispered quietly as she continued to unwrap glassware, plates, and other kitchen items, carefully placing them in the small kitchenette. "Plus it's not like there's a lot."

She was right; there wasn't much. Ryan and McIntyre had it worse; they were lugging Elliot's old leather sofa inside. Not only was it heavier than the mattress, but he'd also had it for _years._ No way I'd be touching that fucker without a hazmat suit! Taylor and I set to work assembling El's bedframe. I think it surprised Jason to see I was handy with a cordless drill. Just because I usually hired someone to do this shit, didn't mean I couldn't do it; it meant I didn't _want_ to.

Once the bedframe was assembled, and the new mattress stripped of its plastic wrapping and placed upon it, Ana dug through the boxes until she found new linen and towels, making up the bed then stocking the bathroom. After the security team brought in the fridge and El's armchair, all that was left were small stuff like stools and lamps. Most of it was new, and it all coordinated. Recognizing my brother was no interior decorator, I recognized Mom's hand in this.

"Ryan? Can you go across to the main house and ask Gail to send over a box of basics to stock the pantry and fridge? Tea, coffee, milk, yogurt and some fruit – that sort of thing. Also toilet paper and body wash. Can you also ask her to throw in a few scented candles and some matches?"

"This is Elliot we're talking about. He will _never_ use a scented candle…" I argued.

" _He_ might not, but anyone visiting or using the bathroom after him might," Ana quipped. She had a point. Despite the ample windows and potential ventilation, this was a small space, and Elliot's ability to stink out an entire floor at Bellevue was legendary.

* * *

"I'm so appreciative you got security to move everything for me," Elliot announced, appearing at our back-door moments before Gail was about to serve dinner. "You didn't need to do that!"

"It wasn't just security you fu…fudge head," I said, correcting myself in time. "I hauled your mattress into your pad, PLUS put your sorry-assed bedframe together. And you can thank Anastasia for making your bed and stocking your fridge!"

"Thanks, guys! It's been a _hell_ of a day… All I want is to sit down, have dinner and a beer or two."

I didn't need to ask – I could tell Elliot was angling for a feed. Turning to look at Gail as she stood about to serve at the kitchen counter she nodded, holding up her hand showing five fingers, indicating she'd be able to stretch the meal to include Elliot but would need a few extra minutes.

"We're about to eat; would you like to join us for dinner?" Ana asked El, noticing my exchange with Mrs. Taylor.

"I wouldn't want to impose. But if there's enough…?"

"Go wash up," Ana said indulgently. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Elliot took off to the downstairs bathroom.

"We made a mistake helping Elliot buy the place next but one," I said, although I didn't really mean it. Elliot dropping over unexpectedly was surprisingly ok. I _enjoyed_ welcoming my brother into our home.

"No we didn't," Anastasia argued with a sweet smile, as usual seeing right through me. "You love him coming by."

"Maybe… But don't let him know. We'll _never_ get rid of him!" I confided.

* * *

My phone pinged, and I turned it over to observe a message from Welch.

 _Mr. Grey. I have contacted your biological father._

"Excuse me, I need to take this. Ros – catch me up later," I said stepping out of the Monday meeting I'd been in for the last two hours. Starting at 10:30 am we were about to break for lunch, anyway. Striding through the executive foyer, I passed Andrea's desk, holding up my hand to show I was not interested in hearing any messages.

"I have a personal call I need to make. I do not wish to be interrupted for anyone bar my wife or son."

Andrea nodded. She was brilliant at her job. If I told her I didn't choose to be interrupted, I wouldn't be.

Sinking into my office chair, I checked the time. While Anastasia tried to go out most mornings when I worked, she and Teddy usually spent their afternoons at home. Ideally, I'd like to discover whatever Welch had to say with my wife by my side, but I didn't think I could wait for even the journey home to call him. Instead, I rang home, saying hello to Gail who passed the phone over to Ana.

"Welch messaged me. He's been in touch with my biological father," I announced without preamble.

"And?" Ana gasped, her voice filled with love and compassion. "What did he say?!"

"I don't know. I haven't called him back yet. Can you stay on the phone while I call him? I can make it a three-way conference call. It will save me going through it all with you later… Besides, you might think of questions I don't… And… I _need_ you, baby."

"Of course," Ana said. I overheard her tell Gail she needed to give her undivided attention to this call, asking her to listen out for Teddy if he woke while she was busy on the phone.

"I'm in your study now," Ana continued. She paused, as though working out how to phrase her words. "No matter what, this doesn't change you. You're still Christian Grey… Loved father, husband, son, brother, and friend. We all care for you so so much!"

"I know that." My voice was shaking. Get a fucking grip, Grey! I'd built a multi-fucking-billion-dollar company. One phone call was enough to get me a conversation with pretty much anyone in the US from the POTUS down. Why was I freaking out about the guy who'd knocked up my birth mother?!

"Do you?" Ana challenged. "I can't begin to understand how you're feeling, but Teddy and I will be here beside you every step of the way. You are our sun and moon. You're _everything_ to us." Ana sounded close to tears.

"Teddy and you are everything to me, too. Yes, I want to learn more about my birth family, but if he's not interested, then so be it."

"You mean that?" Ana asked.

"I do." And just like that, a feeling of peace descended on me. As usual, my wife was right. I was blessed in so many ways. If I never learned more than I knew now, I could learn to live with that.

"Then call Welch."

I pressed the required buttons on my phone, dialing Welch's cell and connecting it to the conversation with Ana and me.

"Welch." He was a man of few words; much like me.

"It's Christian Grey, and Anastasia is also here on conference."

"Hello Mr. Welch," Ana said sweetly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Welch responded. "Mr. Grey, I considered carefully how to approach your biological father. He didn't seem like the type who would appreciate being blindsided, so I contacted him by phone yesterday, explaining I needed to meet with him about an urgent family matter, making an appointment to see him at his home today."

"You've met with him?"

"Yes. We met for two-and-a-half hours this afternoon. I messaged you as soon as I got back to the hotel."


	44. Chapter 44

"You met with him for _two-and-a-half hours?"_ Christian gasped, sounding surprised.

"He had a lot of questions and concerns," Welch replied. "It took some time to convince him I was genuine and not a scam artist. Then I went through the DNA trail that led us to him."

"Did he believe you?" Fifty's voice was strained.

"Eventually. When I mentioned your age and the time in which you were most likely conceived, something clicked. He went from being skeptical to asking a lot more questions."

My inner Goddess cheered. If Christian's father reacted in that way, it hinted that perhaps Christian's mother was known to him, and not a one-off with an underage sex-worker.

"What did he want to know?" I asked, hoping that former Sergeant Major O'Riley had shown an interest in Christian.

"Everything," Welch chuckled. "I explained from the outset I was only in possession of partial information, and before I could disclose even that, I needed an NDA signed. He wouldn't sign an agreement without his lawyer checking it over, so he gave me a coffee and scanned the document and emailed it to his legal counsel. Then he spent half an hour speaking privately with his attorney on the phone before rejoining me with a signed copy of the NDA. His lawyer had a few questions for me, revolving around your expectations and intentions. The lawyer seemed concerned you might have a pecuniary interest in your birth father. I explained your primary motivation was information, particularly given you had recently become a father for the first time yourself."

"How did David take that?" Christian asked. The first time Christian had referred to his birth father by name, I appreciated it represented a shift in the way he thought his male biological parent.

"He seemed pleased," Welch said, amusement clear in his tone. "He said something like 'So I'm a grandpa, too!'"

"Was he interested in knowing about me?" my darling husband asked.

"He wanted to learn everything. After the initial shock wore off, he asked questions I didn't have your authority to answer. So instead, I told him in broad terms about your life. I told him you were adopted and close with your adoptive family. I explained you had married and recently welcomed your first child. While it concerned his attorney your interest might be in his assets, your birth father seemed more concerned that you were doing ok and if you needed help. I assured him your adoptive family was financially comfortable, that you are doing well in your line of business and would not be seeking any financial support or recompense from him."

"He thought I wanted his money?" Christian asked sadly.

"No. It didn't come across that way. It seemed he worried for you. At one stage he mentioned he didn't have a lot, but if it turned out you were his, he could afford to help you out if you needed it."

I couldn't help it. A sob escaped my throat.

"Anastasia?" Christian crooned, his attention switching to me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," I confirmed, not caring if Welch witnessed to our conversation. "It's just… he sounds so _nice!"_ I took a moment to compose myself. "Mr. Welch? What does he look like?"

"Well let's say any DNA test will just confirm the obvious! He looks very much like Mr. Grey, but with green eyes. Having seen the photo of 'Ella' Mr. Grey provided, I can say I can see both Mr. Grey's biological parents in him."

"Did he say anything about Ella?" Christian asked. His search had started with her, so I was unsurprised he asked.

"No. Once I explained I had limited information, your father would not discuss anything beyond giving me an outline of his life that confirmed what we already knew. He said he'd like to discuss further details with you in person."

"He wants to meet me?" Christian asked, his voice almost a whisper. My heart shuddered in my chest. I appreciated, more than anything, Christian hoped to meet with his father so he could ask his questions in person.

"Yes," Welch answered. "He asked me to wait while he rang his daughter. I overheard part of their conversation. He told her he had just learned he had possibly sired a son when he was eighteen. Explaining he wanted to meet with you to see if there was a connection, he asked her to join him when you met."

"They're both prepared to meet me?"

Christian's voice was so tentative, I had to take over.

"When are they considering, Mr. Welch? Christian and I have already cleared our schedule and are ready to fly to Detroit as soon as necessary."

"Mr. O'Riley suggested meeting in three weeks' time. His daughter will be at home on a break then, and he is determined to discuss everything in front of her. I get the sense they are close."

"Did he consent to the DNA test?" Christian asked.

"Not yet, Mr. Grey. But he indicated he'd be willing to after you met in person."

* * *

"I still can't accept I'm going to meet my birth father and sister."

Christian was resting his head on my breasts as I lazily played with his hair. It was getting long and needed a cut. Although we had more money than we could spend in a lifetime, I now trimmed my man's hair every four weeks or so. Initially, because he was less stressed when it was _me_ touching him, it had developed into a pleasurable ritual for us both. I would shampoo and condition his hair before sitting him down in our bathroom to cut his carmine locks. The experience usually ended with tender lovemaking, both of us enjoying the trust and intimate connection.

"How are you?"

I had a good idea Christian was perturbed by Welch's information about his birth father. As soon as Welch disconnected from our conference call, Christian announced he was blowing off work and would head to our home in Medina immediately. Once he hung up, I took the chance to warn Gail I'd need her to continue her babysitting duty, and that Christian would probably need comfort food later in the evening. The moment he came home, I kissed Christian passionately, leading him up to our bedroom and giving him the comfort of losing himself in me.

"Relieved. Worried? I never thought I would ever identify my bio father. There's a _whole fucking family_ out there I've never met. I'm starting to wish I never looked into things."

My darling fifty sounded more vulnerable than I'd ever heard him. Even the Elena situation had not affected him as much as this. I kissed Christian's hair, running my hand over his naked back. Once my touch had worried him, but not now. I could sense my hands soothing him and I _loved_ it. Knowing Teddy and I were the only ones who could give him that skin against skin contact he craved felt amazing.

"It will be ok. It's only a few weeks. Do you want to tell your parents?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure about _anything_ now it's happening."

I continued stroking my man's hair.

"When you imagine it playing out in your mind, what do you see?" I asked.

"You. I want you there the whole time…"

"I will be," I pledged.

"I'm scared," Christian finally admitted in a tortured whisper.

"I understand. I'm here for you."

* * *

The playroom had been part of our sexual repertoire since we got back together, but in the week after Welch met with his father, Christian took me there _every day._

His punishments nominal, in reality, he needed me to submit just so he could experience a sense of control. He tied me up and teased me with his fingers, mouth, tongue, and floggers before losing himself in me. I pretended to sub for him, but in reality, it was all about my pleasure and I adored it! We both understood being in the playroom allowed him to feel in control, and he rewarded my willingness by bringing me to climax again and again before finally allowing himself relief.

Ever since he'd learned about his birth father, Christian had been even more loving and attentive to Teddy and me. I appreciated it was because he felt off-kilter; nonetheless, I adored his attention! He'd been working half days, leaving Medina for GEH after Teddy's morning breastfeed each day. I'd spend my morning at playgroup or around the house, then I'd meet Christian at Escala for some afternoon delight in the playroom before we all returned to Medina for dinner.

"I promised Elliot I'd give him a ride to the airport later," Christian commented as we cuddled on the satin sheets on the bed in the red room at midday on Thursday. Teddy having his middle of the day sleep, tucked into his crib in his nursery at Escala, the video on the baby monitor showed him resting peacefully. "He's stressing about going to London."

With all Christian's worries this last week, I'd all but forgotten Elliot was due to visit Kate. I immediately felt like a shit best friend. Kate must be _freaked_ about this, and I'd not called her all week. But when I considered it, she'd never told me Elliot would be visiting.

"Then you'd better get dressed and take him."

"Come with me?"

"Sure," I agreed. "Is he taking the GEH jet?"

"No. I offered it, but he said it was a waste for just one person and he'd catch a commercial flight."

* * *

"Ana banana!" Elliot said as he climbed into the passenger seat. In a breach of our usual protocol, Christian was driving today, although Prescott sat in the back with Teddy and me.

"Hey, Elliot! How long are you going for?" I asked, noticing Elliot looked stressed as hell.

"I get in 8:00 am Friday, London time. Katie-girl is taking the day off work and she's going to show me around. Am planning to return Monday night, but we'll see how it goes."

"Will everything be ok with work? Do you need me to look in on anything?" Christian offered.

"Actually, Ray's going to do that," Elliot replied.

"My Dad?" I said, looking across at Elliot in confusion.

"You didn't know? We talked at the last barbeque about the new premises for Grey Constructions Manufacturing, and how it is a lot larger than we need right now. Then a couple of our remodel jobs we're doing wanted custom cabinetry. Your Dad quoted and they're going ahead. He said it would be easier to work on them up here in Seattle, so he's coming up this weekend with his tools and will work out of the GCM workshop for a week or two."

"That's kind of you to recommend him," I said in a small voice, wondering why Ray hadn't told me he'd be in Seattle. I understood he'd probably want to stay with Diane, but it hurt knowing he would be in town and didn't tell me.

"He's doing me the favor," Elliot said. "I'm more comfortable leaving for a few days knowing someone like Ray is keeping an eye on things. The guys are ok, but they don't have the experience your Dad does."

The conversation turned to London, Christian suggesting places of interest Elliot might like to see. Neither he nor Kate were the churches and castles sort of tourist, so Christian focused more on top restaurants and places to see and 'be seen' that would probably appeal to Kate. I half listened to their chat, meanwhile pondering about my father. Before I knew it, Christian was pulling up to the departures drop-off area.

"Any messages for Kate?" Elliot asked through the open window once he had his bag out of the trunk.

"Just send her my love," I said, squeezing his hand where it rested on the car door.

"Shall do. Wish me luck," he replied, turning and stepping through the automatic doors and into the departures lounge.

* * *

"You're quiet," Christian commented over dinner. We'd finished eating, watching Teddy mash his hands into pureed apple, rubbing it over his face. Only a quarter of it made its way to Ted's mouth, but he was having fun. Christian wasn't stupid; he recognized I was upset, and why, but he was giving me the chance to talk about it. Which I didn't want to.

"Am I?" I replied, standing to take our empty plates to the kitchen.

"You've got plenty of expressed milk… Why don't we open a bottle of wine once Teddy is down? We could watch a movie?"

"Ok." I wasn't in the mood for wine or a movie. I really wanted to throw myself on our bed and have a good long cry.

"Come on. Let's get Theodore into a bath. These solids are a messy business!"

Trailing Christian up the stairs, I was filling the baby bath in his bathroom when the home phone rang. I let it ring, knowing Mrs. Taylor would answer it. I'd just stripped Teddy out of his filthy sleep suit when Gail appeared at the bathroom door.

"Mrs. Grey? Mr. Steele is on the phone for you. Did you want to call him back?"

"No. She'll speak with him," Christian said, scooping Teddy out of my arms. "I've got this."

I took the phone Gail was holding out, moving into our bedroom.

"Annie!" Ray greeted. "How's my little girl?"

"I'm ok," I said, my voice wavering only a little. Fortunately, Dad was driving, so he didn't hear it.

"And my little fishing buddy?"

"Christian's giving him a bath. He's eating solids, now, but it's messy."

"Solid food already?" Ray wondered. "Where did _that_ time go?"

"I know. Are you driving?" I asked.

"Sure am. That's why I'm calling. I've got a couple of jobs up in Seattle thanks to Christian's brother. They're big pieces, so it's going to be easier to do them up in town at Elliot's new workshop. I've loaded the truck, and I'm coming up tonight for a couple of weeks. I'm staying at Diane's, but we wondered if you, Christian and Teddy were free to join us for dinner Saturday night? Nothing fancy… just a home cooked meal at her place." Ray sounded nervous.

"Are you cooking?" I teased. Gail and I sent Ray home with a cooler filled with meals every time he visited, knowing that beyond grilling, his cooking skills were limited to reheating a TV meal from a box.

"No," he chuckled. "Diane will be in charge of the food, I promise."

"Then we'd _love_ to visit you at Diane's," I said, much more cheerful now I realized I hadn't been forgotten.

"Goodo. I'll give Diane your cell number so you can work out a time. She said you might prefer earlier because of Teddy."

"That's very thoughtful of her. What can I bring?"

"You don't need to bring anything… Although I might have bragged once or twice about your key lime pie…"

I giggled. Ray and Christian both _loved_ my key lime pie. Diane and I would be lucky to get a look in if I only made _one._

"Sure thing. I'll bring dessert."

"I'll see you then. Love you, Annie."

"Love you too."

I looked up to see Christian standing in the doorway holding a clean, freshly diapered and dressed Theodore.

"How's Ray?" Christian asked, the twinkle in his eye the only sign he noticed I was happy again now.

"Good. He's coming up to Seattle for a couple of weeks to work on some projects. He's staying with Diane, but they'd like us to have dinner with them Saturday."

"Great. Canlis? Or do you want to try somewhere new?"

"No. They've invited us to dinner at Diane's house."

"Oh." Christian looked surprised. "Like a _family_ dinner?"

"I guess so. It must be serious if Ray is staying with her so it will be nice to get to know Diane better."

* * *

"Can I smell what I think I can?" Christian asked as he stepped into the kitchen. He'd spent the morning up at the Golf Club with Taylor and Reynolds using the gym and pool. Since he'd be gone several hours, I took the opportunity to bake in his absence. I'd made three key lime pies – all of which were cooling in the fridge in the Taylors' private quarters.

"That depends on what you think you can smell," I teased, keeping the counter between us as Christian stalked into the kitchen like a bloodhound fresh on a scent.

"I think it's your key lime pie," he said his eyes sliding to the oven, disappointed to see it empty.

"Is that so? Perhaps you're imagining things?"

I smirked, not giving anything away. Christian walked across to the fridge, opening it and frowning when he did not locate a pie there, either.

"I can smell lime…" he growled.

"Mrs. Taylor was making Thai soup, earlier. Maybe it was that?"

Christian pouted as he left the kitchen, however, if I wanted _any_ chance of the pies making it to Diane's unscathed, subterfuge was necessary.

* * *

"I wonder how Elliot and Kate are getting on?" I commented over lunch. "Have you heard from your brother?"

"Only the text to say he'd arrived safely."

"Hopefully, they're having too much fun to get in touch?"

If Christian noticed Kate's calls and texts had slowed down over the weeks, he didn't mention it. I still tried to text most days, but there were only so many pictures of Teddy I could send, especially when the response was only a thumb up emoji or a love heart. Working out the time difference, I pulled out my phone, shooting her a quick text.

 _Hope everything going well with Elliot visiting!_

It surprised me when almost instantly I received a reply.

 _Going great! I have so much to tell you. Will call after El goes back to Seattle. xoxo_

"Apparently, all is going great," I reported, showing Christian my phone.

"Whatever that means," he replied.

* * *

"Mr. Grey? Ryan and Clarke are on security detail tonight," Taylor announced at 3:00 pm as we prepared to leave for Diane's. We were going early, so they'd have some playtime with Teddy before dinner. "They're ready now."

"Thank you, Taylor," I replied. "And the pies?"

"Safely in the back of the SUV," Taylor replied smugly.

Christian turned to me. "You _did_ make key lime pie!" he accused.

"Guilty as charged," I smirked, picking up Teddy's diaper bag and moving out to the SUV while Christian followed carrying our son. "I made three. One each!"

"One each?"

"One for Ray, one for you, and one for Taylor. He likes my key lime pie, too!"

"Yes thank you, Mrs. Grey. It was _delicious_ ," Taylor replied with a cheeky grin.

"That was _my_ second pie, you fucker," Christian growled to Taylor, only half joking.

"There's one in the trunk for you, Christian. And I hope you enjoy it since you've just been red-carded."

"What? No! That's not fair!"

"You know the rules. Now let's go before any further expletives leave your mouth."

Christian shot Taylor a murderous look before climbing into the rear of the SUV. Thank goodness it was a private family dinner tonight, because Christian Grey, multi-billionaire, was shamelessly pouting.


	45. Chapter 45

"Diane? I was just going to show Christian and Annie your garden. Would you mind keeping an eye on Teddy?"

The little guy was happy sleeping in his travel bassinet, tuckered out from an afternoon of play. Anastasia looked at her father curiously, however hearing Diane confirm she'd listen out for Teddy while putting the finishing touches on dinner, we stood and followed Ray onto into the beautifully tended but small back garden.

"You don't really want to talk about trees do you, Dad?" Ana teased gently.

"No. You're right, I don't." He stood with his hands in his pockets. "Lillian came to me the other day. She handed me a letter of resignation."

"What? No!" Ana hissed. "Why?!"

"She said she noticed I was getting more and more of my work from Seattle, and that now I was dating a Seattle lady, and you were here, she figured it was only a matter of time before I moved. I tried to tell her I had no immediate plans to leave Montesano, but she's planning to move into a supported living facility, soon, and she had made up her mind."

I stood to one side, letting Ray have this conversation with Ana. I had a good idea where this was heading.

"The thing is, she has a point. Less than ten percent of the jobs I'm doing these days are local – and those that are the little jobs that are more bother than they're worth. I enjoy doing the custom stuff, and it pays better. But most of that is Seattle based. Work-wise it would make sense to base myself here, I'd be closer to you and Teddy, and I won't lie – it's been nice having a special lady to share my free time with. I've not decided anything yet, and I haven't spoken with Diane. I wanted to discuss what you thought first."

"You'd move from Montesano? Permanently? Would you move in with Diane?"

"Possibly. It's a bit early to be looking at that, but that's kind of what the next fortnight is about. I thought I'd see how we go living together before I talk with her. If Diane was open to it, I'd perhaps live here with her for a while then potentially long term look for a new place together? Diane would like a larger garden, and I'd like somewhere a bit less suburban. I understand your old man with someone new might be weird, but Diane's a very caring lady; she's become special to me."

"Daddy, I don't mind you having someone special, and Diane seems lovely. It will be weird not to have Montesano as home, but we'd love having you closer if that's what makes you happy?"

I immediately resolved to speak with Ray about the home where Anastasia grew up. I appreciated it held a unique place in her heart. If Ray ended up selling, it would be to me – and I didn't give a fuck _how_ much he wanted for the place.

"So you're ok with me possibly moving in with Diane? Potentially even one day making things official?"

"You want to _marry_ her?" Anastasia gasped. She looked more shocked than anything.

"Not yet. But if we moved in together and it worked out, I'd like to consider steering things in that direction. I understand it's a different time, and people live together and sometimes that's enough, but I'm an old-fashioned guy, so for me that means marriage."

From where I stood, I could see Ray was as red as a beetroot. I chuckled, reflecting on a similarly awkward conversation I'd had with Ray about my intentions with Anastasia.

"Well you needn't rush into anything," Ana replied, sounding older than her years. "But if that's what you decide, you'll have our one-hundred percent support, isn't that right Christian?"

"Of course," I answered, clapping Ray on the back. "We'd love to have you closer. Now how about we get back inside? Diane's dinner smells delicious, and Anastasia made key lime pie for dessert."

"You did?" Ray asked, facing his daughter, a grin appearing on his face.

"I did. And they're still in the SUV guarded by two security personnel."

* * *

"Diane is so sweet," Anastasia said as we were in the SUV on our way back to Medina. Dinner had been delightful. Diane served us roast beef and vegetables with gravy. A true home cooked meal, the food was simple but plentiful, and we'd all enjoyed it. Teddy even experienced his first piece of meat which he'd liked!

Ray and I were pleased with our key lime pie; each relinquishing a slice for our women from our respective serves. I mentioned to Ray how Taylor had scammed an entire pie to himself. Like me, Ray maintained it was unfair, although I didn't explain how I'd been red-carded for my comments about the situation. Some things Ray would not want to know and were the situation reversed, I felt likewise!

"You're ok with Diane as a potential step-mom?" I asked on the drive home.

"You heard Daddy… He's not ready, yet. Still, she makes him happy…"

"And?" I recognized the reserve in her voice.

"I don't want him to sell the house in Montesano. It's silly, but if he puts it up for sale, I want to buy it."

I laughed.

"It's not funny, Christian," Ana snapped. "That place means so much to me!"

I grasped my wife's hand. "Baby, the second your father hinted about selling Montesano, I decided if he did, we'd buy it."

"Really?"

" _Absolutely,"_ I promised. "I appreciate how it makes you feel. I understand you want Teddy to spend time enjoying the same experiences you did growing up. We can make it a vacation place."

"It's hardly a billionaire's playground," she snorted apologetically.

"All the more reason to take our children!" I replied. "I want them to experience a normal childhood!"

" _Children?"_ she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well… we never wanted Teddy to be our only child," I said, looking at Anastasia hopefully. She might not be ready, yet, but it never hurt to raise the idea.

* * *

"Mr. Grey? I've had a message from your biological father," Welch said stepping into my office on Monday morning.

"Yes?" I replied, instantly alert.

"He wished to confirm your appointment in two weeks' time. He was wondering where to meet."

"Where to meet?" I parroted.

"Mr. O'Riley does not wish to meet at his home. I conclude he was hoping for an alternative _neutral_ location."

"We can do that," I answered, focussing more on the meeting than the locality. "Please consult with Mrs. Grey. She'll work out an appropriate place."

"Shall do." Welch loitered, which concerned me.

"Was there anything else?" I checked.

"Yes. Mr. O'Reily sent through two pages of points he'd like to discuss when you meet. He suggested you might like to send him a list of points, too? So you could each prepare yourselves?"

Welch handed over two pages of printouts.

"I'll look through these and get back to you," I promised, showing him from my office before booking a session with Flynn to detail a list of things I wanted to ask.

* * *

 _Are you back yet? I thought you'd want a lift from the airport? C_

I fired off a text to Elliot seeing where he was. His original plans were he'd arrive home sometime Tuesday, but it was now Thursday and he hadn't been in touch.

 _Back in Seattle and at work. Thanks for the offer – was late so got a cab. E_

I looked at the message in surprise. Elliot had been so worried before going to London, I'd expected him to suggest we meet up and debrief ASAP, yet he hadn't. Which made me wonder why.

 _You ok? How did it go? Dinner at ours tonight? C_

 _Can't - busy as. Catch up over the weekend? E_

 _Sure. Got news about my birth father. C_

I fired off the final message expecting a call, but it didn't come. I hadn't shared the additional information about my bio father before Elliot left. The fact he didn't instantly call me when I told him I had news was telling. Something was going on with him…

* * *

"You seem particularly out of sorts," Flynn commented as I threw myself onto his brown chesterfield sofa.

"My birth father has sent me a list of questions for when we meet, my brother is avoiding me, I haven't been able to bring myself to tell my family that Welch has contacted David, and despite not wanting to ever be _that guy_ again, I've had Ana in the playroom at Escala every chance I've had the last week!"

"So which is upsetting you the most?" Flynn asked. He already knew the answer the fucker; he wanted me to voice it!

"The playroom!" I snapped. "It helped me keep in control, but I'm worried I'm falling back into old patterns!"

"I need you to be more _specific,"_ Flynn prompted.

"Times get tough, and I need to dominate a woman!"

"Ok. So what are you concerned about?" Flynn asked.

"Almost every day since I Welch contacted David, I've taken Anastasia into the playroom! She submitted!"

"And?" he asked.

"What the fuck do you mean _and?!"_ I growled.

"Did she submit willingly?"

"Of course she did!" I snapped. "I'd _never_ take her against her will!"

"Did she seem to enjoy it?" Flynn continued. "Were these sessions _satisfying_ for her?"

"I make sure it's _always_ satisfying for her," I snarled, angrier with Flynn than I had ever been.

"Did she give you any sign she was not willing? That she'd rather not?" Flynn probed again.

"No. She seemed into it… She was actually the one to suggest it…"

"Did you punish her? _Hurt_ her?!"

"For fuck's sake! I wouldn't… I _couldn't!"_

"So… you had consensual sex with your wife. She initiated sessions in the playroom, you pleasured her without inflicting pain, and you were calm and more in control afterward?"

"Yes…" There was more to it, but it was hard to explain. "I _needed_ her…"

"I understand that. You needed her to help you regain control?"

"I already said that," I snapped.

"So you needed your wife and chosen sexual partner to regain a sense of equilibrium?"

"Yes! I needed her! Fuck!" I shouted.

"Christian? What you're telling me does not seem unusual. Something distressed you. Your wife, who you love and who loves you, suggested you visit the playroom, in the process submitting to you."

"Yes…" I replied cautiously.

"Anastasia knows you. Is it possible she appreciated you needed control? And that she let you experience that, trusting you would not hurt her?"

"Perhaps?" My voice was unsure.

"You need to ask her. Part of being in a loving partnership is recognizing your partner's cues and being confident in your response to them."

"And you do that, too?" I challenged. I rarely asked John anything personal, but I felt justified just now.

"Oh Christian," he chuckled. "All the time,"

I raised my eyebrow seeking clarification.

"I've been married a long while," Flynn clarified. "I can tell from Rhian's voice on the phone when I need to bring home ice cream, or chocolate, without her stating it. Most times I bring both. It never hurts to prepare," he chuckled before giving me a conspiratorial wink. "And as her lover, I can tell when she needs me to be sweet and loving, and when she wants something more… intense."

He said it innocently enough, but it still surprised me he was so forthright.

"I am sure you can sense the same with Anastasia?"

I nodded. Yes. I recognized when she wanted it, _needed it,_ hard. And when she needed me soft and loving, too.

"That's true," I granted.

"Then is it such a stretch to conclude Ana can recognize your needs? From what you've explained, she has initiated sessions in the playroom that have been immensely satisfying to you both?"

"Yes."

"She ceded control to you?"

"Well, in a way. She's never _really_ been a sub…"

"But she tried?"

"Yes."

"And how did it make you feel?" he pressed. The sixty-four-thousand-dollar question. _Surely,_ he had something better to ask than this?

"It helped. I get it was just playing. Still, it made me feel in control. Strong again, even though everything is still uncertain with David."

"Ok, then."

I was seconds away from snapping. I paid this fucker a fucking fortune, yet he talked in riddles!

"What does it _mean?"_ I shouted.

Flynn smirked. He actually smirked. Fucker. I'd fire him and have him disqualified to practice in Washington within the hour.

" _Consider it,_ Christian! Your wife recognized your stress. She knows your previous favored outlet. She suggested time in the playroom. Time which, by your own admission, was more play than real punishment or BDSM. I recognize my wife needs chocolate and ice cream. Ana knows when you need the playroom and her submission. She did it willingly, and it sounds like you made it worth her while…?"

"I won't ever hurt her again," I vowed.

"In the playroom this last week; what was your _primary_ thought?"

"Satisfying my wife," I answered without reservation. "Every time. Everywhere. It's _always_ about pleasuring my wife."

* * *

"You're late?" Anastasia commented when I came home.

"My session with Flynn ran over," I explained.

"Did you come up with the points you want to discuss with David?"

David. Calling him my birth or bio father in conversation was weird, so we'd settled on David.

"Yes. A lot of the points he's listed are the same as mine, so it was ok."

"So what else had you talking?" she probed.

"We were talking about how often I took you to the playroom last week."

"Will I be able to look John in the eye next time I see him?" Anastasia giggled. I fucking loved that sound!

"Why did you suggest it?" I asked.

"Because you needed it."

"You think I still need that lifestyle?"

"No. You needed to be connected and in control. The playroom was the easiest way to achieve that."

"Why not vanilla?" I pressed. "We could have connected _that_ way?"

"We could have. But going to the red room at Escala made it more of an event. It was a distraction that gave us both something to look forward to."

I thought about it. She was right. Last week, I'd structured my days around our afternoons at Escala. The more settled my thoughts became, the less those sessions were about submission and need; each becoming more and more playful.

"You read me so well," I sighed, still perturbed about the whole thing.

"It isn't really about the submission – it's about you being the Master of your Universe. It's the same when you sail, fly, or glide. Since they're difficult activities to arrange together around Teddy's schedule, the playroom became the obvious choice. Plus, it's not like I didn't get something out of it."

"What did I do to deserve you, Mrs. Grey?" I asked, peppering her face with kisses.

"I'll figure it out, and let you know!"

* * *

"Elliot is back," I said after dinner, standing in the doorway to the nursery as Anastasia fed Teddy before bed. While he was trialing solids, the bulk of his sustenance still came from Ana and she'd told me she intended to breastfeed until he was at least one if it was possible.

"Did he call you?"

"No. I texted him and he said he'd arrived back late so caught a cab. I invited him over, but he said he's busy and suggested we catch up on the weekend."

"We could host lunch here? Have your family over, plus Ray and Diane? You could tell everyone about the upcoming trip to Detroit?"

Ana hadn't asked why I'd not told my family about Welch's meeting. I'd told Grace I would reach out, but I'd neglected to inform her once Welch had.

"Does Mia even know you've been looking into things?"

"If she does, _I_ wasn't the one to tell her."

Ana lifted an eyebrow

I pulled out my phone, texting El to see if he was up for lunch on Saturday or Sunday.

 _Sure. Let's make it Saturday. Can I come earlier? Need to talk. E_

I frowned. This was out of character for Elliot.

 _Of course. Breakfast? We can catch up then. C_

 _Could we talk after? In private? E_

 _Ok. Are you ok, El? C_

 _See you for breakfast Saturday. Talk then. E_

Anastasia was tucking Teddy into his crib so didn't notice my face. I was worried. Elliot _never_ asked to 'talk,' and it had not escaped my attention he hadn't answered when I'd asked if he was ok. Peering out Teddy's window, I could just see the lights from Elliot's boathouse reflecting on the lake. It looked like he was home.

"Baby? I'm worried about Elliot. Something's wrong."

"What's he said?" Ana asked, backing out of the nursery after checking the baby monitor was operating correctly.

"It's not what he's said, as much as what he _hasn't._ I'm going to drop over now. If he wants to talk, I might be a while. Don't wait up."

"Ok," my wife replied. "I'm not particularly tired. If I'm still awake in a couple of hours, I'll ring Kate and see what I can find out.."


	46. Chapter 46

I woke at 2:00 am and Christian was not beside me, his side of the bed undisturbed.

It was Teddy who'd woken me; his soft cries coming through the baby monitor. I headed to his room, finding him half asleep but grumbling. It was unusual for him to wake at this time, so I offered him my breast and he latched on, feeding for a little while before falling back asleep. I took him to the change table and quickly changed his diaper. His bottom and penis looked a little red, so I put cream on them. The baby book said his urine could become more acidic when he started solids.

Teddy awake again, I offered my other breast, lulling him back to sleep. Once he was out, I put him back into his crib. Fully awake myself, now, and worried why Christian was not in bed, I padded downstairs to check his office. Finding it empty, I assumed he was still over seeing Elliot.

I checked the world time app on my phone. London being eight hours ahead of Seattle, it would be 10:00 am there. Kate would probably be at work, however, without knowing her schedule, I wasn't sure if she'd be able to talk.

"Ana?" Kate answered on the first ring.

"Hey! Is now a good time?" I asked. "If you're at work…"

"Now's a great time! I'm so glad you called! I have _so_ much to tell you!"

I giggled. It had been ages since I'd spoken to Kate; I'd missed her enthusiasm.

"How did Elliot's visit go?"

"Well. _Really_ well! I took the Friday and Monday off, and we made a long weekend of it."

"What did you do? Where did he stay? Are you back together?" I wanted all the details.

"He stayed at a hotel close to my flat. We had a great weekend! Friday we did all the touristy things I haven't done since we visited Mom here when I was a teenager. Saturday we visited the markets in the morning and bought food then had lunch at mine. Saturday night we dined at a trendy little place in Soho then danced afterward. Sunday we met my cousins for brunch. Afterward, Elliot took me shopping, then we did Indian for dinner. On Monday he rented a car, and we drove up to a village and had a pub lunch, then we came back, and in the evening he flew back home."

"It sounds like a great weekend! How are things between you two?"

Kate sighed theatrically, demonstrably enjoying the drama of it all.

"It's like I was saying to Mia – I love Elliot, and I will forgive him and take him back, but he needs to _work for it._ One visit will not make it all better."

My subconscious wondered when Kate had spoken to Mia, given she'd made no effort to reach out to me. If Elliot hadn't told us, I would have had no idea he'd even visited Kate in London.

"So, you're not back together yet?" I clarified, pushing my jealous feelings aside.

"No. I mean we held hands at the markets, and I let him kiss me before he left for the airport on Monday, but that's it. If he wants me back, he needs to step up his game. One bunch of flowers, some text messages, a Tiffany necklace, and a weekend visit aren't going to cut it!"

"You _will_ forgive him?"

"Yes. I'm enjoying London, but I don't want to live here forever. I talked to Daddy the other day, and he suggested maybe setting me up in my own PR firm once I come back to Seattle? Elliot said his business is on the edge of becoming much bigger so we won't _need_ the money, but even once we have kids, I couldn't just sit around spending every day at home or playgroup! I need to be out there _doing_ things!"

I wasn't sure if it was intentional, but it was hard not to take Kate's comments personally. Did she really assume I just _sat around_ all day?! Is that how _other_ people saw what I did?

"Babies take up so much time," I replied calmly, trying not to let her comments get to me. "I had no idea how much until Teddy came along."

"That's what nannies are for," Kate said blithely. "I'm surprised you haven't hired one already! Even Mia said she plans to hire a nanny when she and Ethan have kids!"

A very uncharitable thought crossed my mind, centering on Ethan and Mia's ability to _afford_ a nanny. Mia had never worked, and Ethan was living off his mother's money and a small Ph.D. scholarship since he was still studying but estranged from his father and his funds.

"Are they that serious?" I asked in surprise, moving the discussion away from nannies.

"Mia's desperate for Ethan to 'put a ring on it,'" Kate revealed. "Ethan is keen, but he wants to finish his Ph.D. first."

"Oh! Well, that's exciting! You'd better get your skates on and get married before Mia. Christian said she's been planning her wedding since she was ten, and that she wants it to be _enormous!"_

I felt bad as soon as I'd said the words. I wasn't that person. I didn't need to drag Kate down just because her words about _sitting around all day_ had hurt. Implying that Mia's wedding might overshadow hers was a low blow, especially since Kate had issues competing with other women. It was one reason she'd been able to stay friends with me for so long in College, I appreciated. With my middle-class background, lack of a love life, budget wardrobe and forty-year-old junker car, she'd never considered me competition on any level.

"It will be fine!" Kate said, not hearing what I'd hinted or choosing to ignore it. "I plan to keep Elliot working on my forgiveness for another few months. Then I'll let him give me back my engagement ring, and I can plan the major wedding things from here. Everyone will have forgotten what happened by the time I return, so within six months of coming back to Seattle, I'll be Mrs. Elliot Grey!"

Ending _another_ conversation where Kate didn't ask about Christian, Teddy or me, I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. While I was determined not to let Kate's words get to me, they had. Did people consider me lazy spending time at home with our son? Admittedly, I had more help than any other new mom I'd met. Should I be doing more with my time? Maybe it was time to consider returning to work?

I couldn't ask Christian; he'd go off like a frog in a sock if he learned Kate had upset me. In any case, he wouldn't understand societal expectations about mothering, or how cruel women could be to one another. No. I'd speak with Grace. She'd raised three children yet maintained a career. I'd ask her how _she_ managed it.

* * *

"Hey Ana banana," Elliot greeted me when I came down to breakfast at 9:00. Teddy's night feed had held him until half-past eight, giving us both a chance to sleep in. I'd expected to come down to find just Gail in the kitchen, but there at the counter were Christian and Elliot starting in on a cooked breakfast.

"Morning Elliot," I said, giving him a smile before walking over to kiss my man. "You're late going in to work this morning?" I commented to Christian.

"We're playing hooky," Christian said conspiratorially, winking at Elliot who returned his grin albeit slightly uneasily. "It's been a while since we've had guy time, so we're going to go out on The Grace."

"You've got nice weather for it," I remarked. Seattle had provided one of its rare sunny days – perfect boating weather.

"We won't go all day," Christian promised. While I would never begrudge him spending time with his brother, if he was taking a day off work, he'd want to spend some of it with Teddy and me.

"Take your time. I was planning to take Teddy over to Bellevue if your Mom is free," I said, making a snap decision. "You know how she gets if she doesn't get enough Teddy time!"

I was upstairs getting dressed when Christian joined me, throwing on a pair of jeans and a cable-knit sweater that made him look sexy as hell.

"Everything ok with Elliot?" I asked.

"Not really. I'll tell you about it later, but he needs time to talk things through."

"Then give it to him," I said, wrapping my arms around my husband's neck, kissing him liberally before sending him off for a day of boating with his brother.

* * *

"Ana! Come in! Where's my little Teddy bear?" Grace asked fondly, opening the front door at Bellevue. She'd been delighted when I called, suggesting Teddy and I visit for the morning, so Prescott, McIntyre, Teddy and I had set off for the short trip to Bellevue.

When we'd first moved to Medina, and Grace cut back her work days, I'd worried she might visit every second day, however, that hadn't eventuated. So far, she'd only dropped by once or twice, both times calling first.

I passed Theodore over to his grandmother, following her into the house and through to the informal sitting room. I giggled when I noticed a bright bouncer and numerous toys set up waiting on a bright soft rug, strangely incongruous in the otherwise tastefully decorated space.

"How's he been going?" Grace asked after Gretchen appeared with tea and cookies for morning tea.

"Well, I think? We've started him on solids, and so far, so good, although he's a bit red in the diaper area."

"That can happen," my mother-in-law agreed. "Just use diaper cream on it, or some diaper free time can help."

We sat in companionable silence, watching Ted play on the bunny rug. At Grace's suggestion, he was semi-sitting, resting against an elbow pillow with his toys in easy reach.

"So how are _you_ going?" Grace asked shrewdly, peering over the edge of her teacup.

"A bit lost," I said, going with the full disclosure route. "I was talking with a friend who isn't yet a mother, and she was saying how she intended to hire a nanny when she has children. I told you about the first playgroup I attended, and that's certainly not me, but I'm worried I'll never go back to work or that people will say I am just sitting around all day with Teddy."

I didn't want Grace to resent Kate, so I didn't mention _which_ friend had made those comments to me.

"The thing is, I _love_ spending time with Teddy. I've made a group of friends at playgroup, Sonia and I catch up with the babies at least once a week. When I look at it, I suppose my days are dull, but somehow they seem full…"

"Do you want to go back to work?" Grace asked.

"Yes. I'd barely started before I left on honeymoon, and then it was only a few months more before I left for Teddy. I want to work again. Still, right now I'm enjoying being at home."

"Then what's the problem?"

"People already have opinions about me because of Christian and his money. I know they all assume I got pregnant to trap him. Now I'm not working, they'll see me as lazy and living off him."

"Has anyone _said_ that?"

"Not directly. Still, they think it…"

"What do _you_ want, darling? You're in the fortunate position you and Christian have the resources to make whatever you want to happen."

"I want to spend time with Teddy. He's so young, and we'll never get this precious time with him again."

"I understand," Grace said, grasping my hand. "It's easy for men. No one expects them to give up their entire world when they become a father. For a woman, if they work, they are criticized for neglecting their child, and if they don't, they're branded as lazy or boring."

"You had three – how did _you_ manage it?" I asked.

Grace smiled.

"It was a little different for us. When we adopted Elliot, he was a baby, and part of the adoption conditions mandated a primary caregiver had to be at home full time for the first two years. I was a little older, and already a doctor, so I took two years off work and used the time to study for my specialist exams. Once Elliot was two, Carrick's mother came over two days a week to mind him while I started back at work part-time. When he was three, we increased it to three days, and after that, he was in kindergarten.

"When we started the process to adopt Christian, I recognized I'd need to spend more time with him, so I took leave. Carrick's mother became ill and deteriorated quickly, and she passed away while Christian was living with the Colliers. With Cary's father long gone, we decided to return to Seattle to be closer to my family, and I took a part-time position the Seattle Grace. Christian couldn't bear to be left alone with a male, even Carrick, so on the day I worked, my parents came over to look after him. By the time Mia came along, Christian was in kindergarten part-time. He had a hard time, and as a newborn Mia also needed my attention, so I took another two years off."

"That's a lot of time out of the workforce?"

"It seemed so, at the time," Grace said, her eyes clouded with recollection. "Now it seems but the blink of an eye… You're right to want to enjoy this time; it passes in an instant."

"I just wish I felt more _productive…"_

"If you think about work, what did you most enjoy doing?"

"Reading manuscripts," I replied instantly. "Ninety-nine percent are horrid, but finding the jewel amongst the stones is _amazing!_ That novel I helped develop? The one by Boyce Fox? I found it amongst the unsolicited submissions and as soon as I saw it, I recognized it would be huge."

"Then why not do that?" Grace asked.

"Because I am at home with Teddy, and I'm not an editor yet. Not _really…"_

"But you have the time to read..."

* * *

"Mrs. Grey? It's Jerry Welch. Mr. Grey asked me to contact you. His biological father was hoping for a neutral place to meet when you visit, and Mr. Grey hoped you might have ideas?"

Shit. Christian had mentioned it, but with everything else going on, I hadn't looked into it…

"Somewhere at the hotel would be ideal. Teddy will travel with us, and while we don't intend for him to be there while we meet, since I'm still nursing, we need to be close by. Is there a preferred hotel?"

"The Westin Book Cadillac is the most well-known, however perhaps you'd like to check out the Detroit Foundation Hotel? It's a bit more home-like, and the Commissioner's suite has a private lounge with a pool table. It's large enough for you to have your space yet not feel you're in a meeting room."

"Give me a moment," I murmured, bringing up images of the suite on Google.

"I like it, although it's very formal. Can you book it for that weekend provided it's available? Please tell them I'd like the curtains fully opened and bouquets of bright flowers in the sitting area. Also, some refreshments but nothing too fancy. I want the space to be natural and welcoming."

"Certainly, Mrs. Grey. Shall I book the adjoining rooms for security?"

"Yes, please. Mrs. Taylor will also accompany us. Please consult with Taylor about how many rooms we'll need."

* * *

"Elliot's not here?" I asked when Christian arrived home mid-afternoon.

"No. He had stuff to do so headed home."

Christian looked troubled, so rather than press him for what was going on with Elliot, I kept it light and gave him an overview of my day.

"After talking with your Mom, I've decided to ask SIP whether I can work from home reading manuscripts."

"Baby, if that's what you want to do you _can._ We own the company - you don't need to ask! What about Teddy?"

"Christian! I don't want preferential treatment. I'd rather speak to my editor and run it past her. If it happens, it would be a day a week max. I'd work my hours across the week while Teddy sleeps; it would give me something to do in the afternoons."

"If you want to," Christian said looking confused. "You didn't plan to go back to work until Teddy was six months old…"

"He's getting close to that now," I pointed out. "I'm not ready to go back to work, but I'd like to do _something_ professionally. When we talked this morning, Grace asked me what I enjoyed doing most, and it's discovering talent. I don't need to be in the office to do that."

"Ok," my man agreed. "You're brilliant at that. This is out of the blue, though?"

He could tell something had prompted this change of heart.

"Teddy woke up in the wee hours last night for a feed. Since you weren't home, and I was wide awake, once he finished, I called Kate who was telling me how well things are going with her and Elliot. She's planning to make him beg for another few months, but once they marry and have kids, she said she intends to hire a nanny. Kate said she didn't want to 'sit around all day' and that she needed to be ' _doing something.'_ I'm not sure if she meant to be hurtful, but she was. I thought about it, and I miss work, so I talked it through with your mother. As a professional woman, and mother, I thought she'd have insight into it. She didn't suggest I return to work – in fact, she said this time will go by in the blink of an eye – but when she asked me what I enjoyed doing, I knew it instantly. I _miss_ reading manuscripts."

"Then do it," Christian said with a strange look in his eye.

"You're not happy about it?" I asked with a sigh. I didn't want to fight Christian about this, but now I'd decided I was determined to go through with it.

"It's a wonderful idea," Christian assured me, dropping a kiss onto my temple.

"Then what is it?" I pressed, suspecting Christian was annoyed with Kate's criticism of how I spent my time.

"You said Kate is planning to forgive Elliot and marry him?"

"Yes. She said he needs to step up his game and that flowers and text messages are not enough. She's planning to forgive him, though, and is already planning their wedding once she returns."

Christian had a peculiar expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The thing is, that may not happen…"

"What do you mean?"

"Elliot met someone. On the flight home from London. They were seatmates, and he said they talked non stop from London to Seattle. Nothing happened, but he said there was an instant connection he's never before experienced. He's really conflicted – that's what we were talking about last night and today. He's got her number, and if she agrees, he plans to take her out on a date tomorrow night."


	47. Chapter 47

"Christian, that's _huge!_ Does Kate know, yet?" Anastasia gasped.

"No, and Elliot's asked us not to tell her. He's going to have dinner with Callie to work out how he's feeling. He doesn't plan to jump from one relationship into another. If he has strong feelings for another woman, he needs to resolve things one way or the other with Kate, and he knows that. I don't want to ask you to lie to her, but I think it's best we stay out of this and let them work it out."

"You don't need to worry about that. I don't think I'll be talking with Kate for a while."

I'd never understood the friendship between Ana and Kate. From my perspective, Kate had used Ana and taken advantage of her kindness for years. Treating her like a mix between the domestic help, and an emotional cheer squad, even Kate's 'help' to Ana - lending her clothes and her car when she didn't need them - all underscored Ana's 'lesser' place.

I'd ranted to Flynn about it on more than one occasion, and he had counseled me to keep the peace. He'd explained how just like it took time for me to see my relationship with Elena for what it was, Ana needed to learn for herself how things were with her and Kate.

I'd held it together, most of the time, except that time in Aspen. I thought it would give me joy when Anastasia finally saw the underlying dynamic in her friendship with Kate, but looking at my wife's downcast expression, now, it gave me no satisfaction.

"Why's that?" I asked leadingly.

"Because I don't like the way I feel when Kate speaks to me, and I don't like the person I become when she's around. She says things to make me doubt myself, so I withdraw and dwell on things. Today when she was talking about hiring a nanny rather than 'sitting around' after having a baby, it hurt me. So I retaliated by saying she'd better hurry up and marry Elliot before Mia got married, as Mia's wedding would be bigger than Ben Hur."

I couldn't stop myself snorting. Ana had a point – Mia's wedding when it happened, would no doubt be gargantuan!

Anastasia smirked before she continued. "I don't want to be that sort of person or have that type of friendship, Christian. I don't need someone to tell me I'm wonderful all the time, but I don't deserve snide comments about how I chose to live my life. I'm not going to have a fight with Kate about it, but I will choose to distance myself from her."

"If that's what you want," I said wrapping my arms around my wife. "Maybe you could talk to Flynn about healthy ways to manage the relationship going forward?"

"That's not such a bad idea," Ana mused. "She might still end up playing a big part in Elliot's life, so for everyone's sake, I need to keep things cordial. But my eyes are open now."

* * *

 _Breakfast at yours? I need to talk. E_

It was early Saturday morning, so Anastasia and Teddy were not yet up.

 _Sure. Come across the back and keep it down. Ana and Teddy are still asleep. C_

I rolled out of bed, wondering how Elliot's 'date' with Callie went. Downstairs, we had the kitchen to ourselves, Gail off for the weekend. I poured us both coffees and was wondering what to do for breakfast when Ana came down.

"Hey," she said giving Elliot and me a smile. "If you guys need to talk, go for it. I'll bring your breakfast out onto the patio."

"Actually, I'd like to speak with you both," Elliot said in a decidedly subdued voice.

Ana made short work of preparations, putting together a full cooked breakfast as Elliot and I shot the breeze. I could tell my brother was uptight, so I went with it until he was ready to talk.

"So, I took Callie out last night." He didn't stop to explain to Ana, appreciating I'd already shared his predicament with her.

"And?" I asked.

"And it was amazing! _She_ is amazing! We talked for hours! I've never talked to a woman like that before!"

My eyes met Anastasia's. This wasn't like Elliot – even when he first met Kate. This was something entirely new.

"She's an urban planner for the city who spends most of her time checking out major residential planning applications around Seattle. She had a conference in London, then took a week of leave. The flight before mine was overbooked, and she got bumped. To make it up to her, the airline upgraded her to business class, and she ended up in the seat beside me. From the moment she sat down something intrigued me," Elliot explained to Ana, filling her in on the background I was already across.

"Did anything happen last night?" I asked.

"No. We just talked. For _hours_. We met early at Patrick's," he explained, mentioning a casual bar in downtown Seattle. "We had beers and conversation for a while before ordering dinner. After we ate, we talked and talked. Before we knew it, it was midnight and time to call it a night."

"Did you kiss her?" Anastasia asked softly.

"On the cheek when I walked her to her car," Elliot confessed, sounding embarrassed. "I wanted to do more, but…"

"But Kate," Ana said in understanding, reaching across the counter to squeeze Elliot's hand.

"She's your best friend, so I should not be telling you this. I love Kate. I do. But Callie is something else. It's not even about sex. Sure, I wanna go for it, but I enjoy _talking_ to her; even when it's not about anything important. She's a great listener, too. Being with her is exciting but at the same time it's just so easy…"

"So where does that leave you and Kate?" I asked, putting forward the question I recognized Elliot needed to answer. I could tell what he would say from what he'd already said. Still – he needed to admit it out loud.

"It's over. I told Callie I am attracted to her and would like to get to know her better. I also explained to her my situation with Kate, how our engagement ended, and why I was in London. She's not long out of a long-term relationship so, for now, we've agreed to catch up and get to know each other as friends. I'm not leaving Kate for Callie; I'm finishing things with Kate because this whole situation has shown me what we have isn't strong enough for the long haul."

Anastasia went to feed and change Teddy, leaving my brother and me to talk for before he returned to the boathouse to get ready for lunch at our place. Mom and Dad were coming over as were Ray and Diane. Mia sent her apologies. It was a friend's birthday, so she and Ethan would be at their party. Just as well given the circumstances.

"Elliot wants to tell Kate how he's feeling in person, so he's planning another trip to London. There's a company Ros has been looking to acquire over there. With all the time I've taken off recently, I thought I could repay Ros by doing this trip for her and take Elliot with me," I suggested while watching Ana make salads.

"How long will you be gone?" Anastasia asked.

"Three days tops. You and Teddy could come too," I suggested hopefully.

"Much as I'd like to see London again, it's a lot of disruption for Teddy for just three days."

"And?" I prompted, appreciating there was more to it.

"And if I'm there, Kate will expect me to drop everything to console her," my wife admitted. "It's not that I'm unsympathetic; I just don't want to fly halfway around the world to wait on Kate hand and foot and listen to her badmouth Elliot."

I was surprised that Ana said it. Since I couldn't think of how to respond, I left it.

"You don't mind me going?" I didn't really want to leave my wife and son, however, Elliot needed me.

"I never _like_ you going away, but I understand why you have to," Ana replied putting down the knife she was using and walking around to the other side of the counter, reaching her arms and clasping them around my neck, before kissing me tenderly. "When are you leaving?"

"If Ros can sort things with the company there in time, tomorrow night. Elliot plans to tell Mom and Dad today, and he's going to ask if Ray can continue to keep an eye out at the workshop."

"I'm sure he won't mind. He's got at least another week's worth of work to do here. I called him on Thursday and he's enjoying working out of Grey Construction Manufacturing. He said it's nice to work alongside people but still have his own space."

"How are things going with Diane?" I asked.

"You know Dad – he doesn't say much but I get the impression so far so good. I guess we'll find out in a few hours."

Elliot must have asked Mom and Dad to arrive early for lunch, because at 11:00 am the doorbell rang, and moments after I'd let our parents in, Elliot arrived at the back door.

"You wanted to see us?" Dad asked Elliot, confirming my suspicions.

"Yeah," Elliot said, walking back through to the family room next to the kitchen.

"Do you want privacy?" I asked.

"No – this is something you and Ana can hear."

I sat on the corner of the sofa, patting next to me for Anastasia to join me. Mom and Dad sat opposite, Grace stopping on the way past to scoop Teddy out of his baby bouncer, covering his sweet face with kisses.

"Mom? Dad? You know I went to see Kate in London last weekend?"

"Yes, darling. I've been wondering how it went," Mom replied, pulling faces at Ted as he sat on her lap.

"It was ok. We got along fine…"

"But you're not back together?" Mom pressed looking up.

"No. Kate said she was on the road to forgiving me, but that's not I want to talk to you about. On the plane back home, I met someone."

"Elliot!" Dad groaned. "Isn't not keeping it in your pants what got you here in the first place?!"

"It's not like that," Elliot said firmly. "The woman I met is called Callie. She's an urban planner for the city and we just talked the whole flight. I've never talked like that with anyone before, not even Kate. Yes, I am attracted to Callie, but we did nothing even remotely sexual."

"Still, Elliot, you were engaged to Kate…" Mom started.

"Yes and I care for her," Elliot said in frustration, trying not to get angry. "I just look at you and Dad, and Christian and Ana, and I realize Kate and I don't have the same depth to our relationship you guys do. I know I'm new to the whole one-woman commitment thing, but if I'm going to be with someone for the rest of my life, I need to be sure. And with Kate, I'm not."

"So you're seeing this woman now? Callie?" Mom asked, frowning.

"No. She's not long out of a long-term relationship, too. We went out last night and talked for hours. I explained about Kate, _including_ the full circumstances of our breakup. I'm not prepared to enter into anything while things are in limbo with Kate and me, and I don't want to jump from one relationship to another. Plus, I need to focus on the business. Callie and I might _never_ take the next step, but meeting her has shown me the sort of connection I want with a life partner."

Mom was nodding, and even Dad seemed happier now he knew Elliot hadn't chased the first bit of pussy potentially on offer.

"If you're sure Kate isn't the one, you need to tell her as soon as possible," Mom counseled.

"He's going to," I said, stepping into the conversation for the first time. "Ros and I are looking to purchase a company in London, so I'm heading out tomorrow night for a couple of days, and Elliot's coming with me."

"Well good luck with it, son," Carrick said. "It won't be easy, but if you're certain, it's not fair to lead Kate on."

"Thanks, Dad. All of you. I know this has been a mess all around," Elliot said the most serious I'd seen him.

"We just want you happy," Mom said with a sad smile.

"Thanks. And do me a favor? _Please_ don't mention any of this to Mia. With her dating Ethan, it puts both of us in an awkward situation. When I tell Kate, I'm not going to mention meeting someone who made me think differently. It's not relevant, _especially_ since I'm not planning to date Callie in the short term. I'm planning to tell Kate that now we've had time apart I think it's better we end things here."

We sat for a bit, everyone taking in what Elliot had said.

"While we're here, I also have news…" I said nervously, clutching Ana's hand as she squeezed it.

"Mom? I told you the other day I intended to attempt contact with my birth father? Well… I tasked Welch with it, and he's made contact."

My mother's eyes flashed dismay, just for a moment, before she pasted on a supportive smile. Carrick was slower to mask his emotions – and it hurt me to see his grimace.

"So far I know little beyond what you already know, but we've planned to meet," I explained, naming the date when Ana, Teddy and I would be in Detroit. "He's not entirely convinced he's my father, however, he's willing to talk, and he wants his daughter to be there when we get together. Welch said he is the spitting image of me, so I'm expecting once we do the DNA test it will be a match."

"That's _huge,_ darling!" Mom said the first to recover from my announcement.

"It is," Anastasia breathed, running her fingers through my hair. "None of us know quite what to expect…"

"But I know no matter _what_ I discover, you and Dad are still my parents," I said, reiterating my sentiments from when I'd first discussed it with them. "This changes _nothing_ for me," I growled.

Anastasia caressed my leg, giving me her love.

"We'll support you, darling," Grace said, cuddling Teddy close to her. "No matter what."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Do you need us there?" Carrick asked. "Professionally or personally?"

"I don't know. To begin with, I'm thinking Ana, Teddy and I will go… Then we'll play it by ear."

* * *

"Annie? Is there a problem with me and Diane being here today? No one is talking much, and everyone seems tense. It's making us uncomfortable."

Ray cornered Anastasia while she was fetching salads from the kitchen inside. I was in the prep-kitchen getting the steaks but didn't want to make my presence known and interrupt their moment.

"I know Diane and I don't really fit into this world, but we're doing our best…"

"Daddy! It's _nothing_ to do with you or Diane," Anastasia gasped. "Although you're right; there _is_ something going on…"

"Care to share with your old man?" Ray asked.

"I can't tell you Elliot's news, but he'll share it with you in a little bit. As for us? Christian recently discovered the probable identity of his birth father. Carrick and Grace knew he was searching, but earlier today he told them one of his staff made contact and we're meeting with him soon in Detroit."

"That's big," Ray agreed. "Are you both ok?"

"We'll be fine. I'm sorry if we've made you or Diane feel awkward; that was never our intention! Christian told Grace and Carrick not long before you arrived, and Elliot also had news to share so everyone is a bit tense, but it has nothing to do with you and Diane. How is it going staying in Seattle?"

Anastasia said 'Seattle', but the subtext was clearly 'with Diane.'

"Well, it's pretty good! I'm enjoying working alongside the other guys, even though some of them are a bit green and need reminding to do their best quality work. Still, it's nice to have my own space but also have company while I work. I'm not used to that. The jobs are more interesting, here. I like that, and the extra income is always welcome."

"And what about Diane?" Anastasia asked shyly. From her voice, I could tell my woman was reticent to ask.

"Well, that's going real well, too. It's still early days, and we're working out our routines. She's a mighty fine lady," Ray declared. "I've not spoken to her about things, yet, but I can see a future with her."

Ray's answer was even more nervous than Anastasia's question.

"Well that's _great,"_ Ana replied. "I really like her. We both do!"

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, man," Elliot said once the Black SUV transporting Ana, Teddy, Sawyer and Clarke home was no longer visible as the GEH plane rose into the sky. "I don't say it enough, but I appreciate everything you do for me."

I shrugged in embarrassment. "You're my brother. Family. Of course I'm here to support you."

"Soon you might have another sister," he pointed out. "How ya feeling about that?"

"Here's hoping she's not as annoying as Mia," I joked before spilling my guts to Elliot.


	48. Chapter 48

"Mrs. Grey? I'm sorry to wake you. Your cell has been ringing for the last twenty minutes, and now there's a call on the house phone. The caller is insistent they speak with you…"

I opened bleary eyes, looking to the door of our master suite. Prescott stood there in her usual black pants suit holding out the house phone for me. I guess she'd drawn the night shift this evening.

"Thanks, Prescott. I'm sorry it interrupted you."

"I'll be in the security office if you need anything," she said with a hot pink lip-sticked smile.

My cell charging on the kitchen counter, since we had twenty-four-seven security, I was unsurprised someone had heard it. As for the home phone, the protocol was Gail answered it when she was in the main house; if not, security picked up. I felt bad that Prescott was put in a position where she had to decide whether to disrupt my sleep. If Christian had been home, she would not have disturbed us.

"Hello?" I said wearily. I already knew it wouldn't be Christian. Prescott would have told me if it was him. So, at this time of night, it only left one option…

"Ana?! Elliot's left me!" Kate wailed.

I looked at the bedside clock. It was 3:00 am, which made it 11:00 am in London.

"Hey," I said, yawning. "Give me a minute. It's 3:00 am, here."

Kate paid no attention, starting into a diatribe outlining how the end of her relationship played out. Elliot had called her late in the evening, telling her he'd be back in London, asking to meet for breakfast the next day. Surprised, Kate had told Elliot she'd take the day off work, and he could treat her by bringing breakfast to her place.

He'd agreed, bringing ham and cheese croissants. Kate assumed he was there to escalate a reconciliation between them. Instead, they'd traded small talk, ate, then Elliot told Kate he wanted to end things between them permanently.

"He didn't say _why!"_ Kate wailed, incognizant to the fact I was only just awake, and not fully switched on. "He gave me some half-assed excuse about _'not being ready'_ and saying we _'didn't have what it took to go long term.'"_

Pulling myself together, I prepared to dedicate the next hour or two to consoling Kate. Not that, so far, I'd been required to say much.

"I don't know where this came from!" my former best friend wailed. "We were _perfect_ together, but now he wants to end things! Do you think he's met someone else?! Have you heard anything?!"

As much as I'd like to be fully honest with Kate, there'd be no joy in telling her Elliot had met another woman; _especially_ given they may never progress beyond friends. That information was best kept to myself.

"I know nothing," I lied. "We hosted a family lunch here on Saturday, and Christian mentioned he was traveling to London to check out a company GEH is looking to acquire. Elliot asked if he could catch a ride on the jet since Christian was traveling there anyway…"

Kate snarled. "So _Christian_ is with him! No wonder Elliot has suddenly changed his tune! Last weekend Elliot was all about our future together, and today he was _'I care for you, but we need to end things here.'"_

"What happened after he said that?" I asked, ignoring Kate's barb about Christian. I was curious about how my brother-in-law played things.

"Nothing! He wished me well, kissed me on the cheek, and walked outside. He already had a taxi waiting, I don't know where he's staying, and now he's not answering his cell!" Kate was sobbing, and part of me was genuinely sorry for her. A breakup like this was understandably devastating. "But I guess I have your husband to thank for this!"

And like that, my sympathy disappeared. As per usual, Kate looked everywhere other than close to home to place the blame for the tragedies that befell her.

"Christian has hated me from the day we met," Kate declared furiously. "I shouldn't be surprised he's gone out of his way to ruin the love Elliot and I share. He's a jealous vindictive asshole!"

I waited, carefully drawing my breath in and out. It's funny how Kate didn't see it that way about Christian when she was enjoying his private jet or any of the other extravagances he generously shared. It dawned on me, then, that Kate was essentially a user and considered no one beyond herself. This had been coming for a while. I'd resolved to say nothing. I'd been tolerant… but no one – and I meant _no one –_ said shit like that about my husband.

"Kate?" I replied, my voice tight. "It's not fair to blame Christian for your current situation. With what happened between you and Elliot, you have no one to blame other than _yourself._ You forced a huge wedding on him he didn't really want. You became a self-absorbed bitch who talked about nothing other than _your_ big day or everything you wanted and expected Elliot to buy for you! But because he loved you, Elliot went along with it.

"Then during his bachelor party, your father paid for him to be sexually assaulted! And even once you _learned_ he was an unwitting participant, and that it wasn't his fault, you punished him and demanded he continually chase after you!"

I drew in a deep breath, preparing to say more.

"You've let your father buy your forgiveness, but you've been stringing Elliot along, pulling his strings like he's your puppet. I'm not surprised he's wondered where your loyalty lies, and whether what you share is enough to make a life together work. If anything, I'm surprised he didn't question it earlier!"

My rant had silenced Kate. At least momentarily.

"Oh, I see it, now," Kate hissed. "You can't _bear_ not being the center of attention! You had your shitty shotgun wedding and can't _stand_ knowing my wedding would blow yours out of the water - so you've been turning Elliot and the Greys against me! Grace was kissing the ground I walked on when I came along. Then you show up, a mousy bitch from a trashy family, taming the _great Christian Grey_ and suddenly you and Grace are besties!But that wasn't enough for you, was it? You want the whole family all to yourself! Well, _fuck you,_ Ana. You were nothing. _Less_ than nothing before I took pity on you and became your friend! You might think you're something special, now, but inside you will always be little Ana Steele. A pathetic nothing and a _nobody."_

After that, there was nothing left to say. Refusing to stoop to her level, I responded with as much class as I could.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Kate. Things seem bad right now, but I hope you find the happiness you're looking for."

I disconnected the call, lying back in bed. Kate's words were coming from a place of hurt. Still, when I considered it, I thought Kate meant every word she'd said. Picking up the phone I rang Christian.

"Excuse me, I need to take this," I heard my man say, obviously stepping out of a meeting. "Hey, baby. It's early there – is everything ok?"

I sighed. "Kate just called."

"And?"

"And apparently it's all _our_ fault Elliot no longer wants to marry her. According to Kate, you're a jealous, vindictive asshole who's made it your mission to destroy their love, and I'm a mousy bitch and pathetic nobody from a trashy family who is jealous of Kate's big day since it would blow our shitty shotgun wedding out of the water."

Christian snarled something under his breath that sounded remarkably like 'I'm going to fucking end her.'

"Are you ok, baby?"

I reflected for a moment. Surprisingly, I was.

"I am. If anything Kate's done me a favor. I wanted to distance myself from her, but now she's said such horrible things, I can cut her out of our lives forever."

"If that's what you want," Christian replied.

"It is."

"Elliot texted earlier. He's back at the hotel and he's turned off his phone."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I think so. We talked a lot on the flight over. He wants this done and to move on."

* * *

I wandered down to breakfast feeling drained. Managing only a couple of hours sleep after my chat with Kate then Christian, I was still weary.

"Rough night?" Gail asked knowingly, placing a cup of tea in front of me.

"You could say that," I groaned, explaining Kate's call without going into her comments. I warned our housekeeper to expect other calls. Gail didn't seem surprised.

"Has she been ringing?" I asked with a sigh when I recognized Gail's look.

"Every twenty minutes or so since 3:30 am. Security are answering the phone. Mr. Grey instructed they are not to put her calls through to you," Gail said with a tight smile. Normally, Christian dictating who I could, or couldn't, speak with would result in an almighty argument, but since I didn't care to hear more of Kate's vitriol, I was willing to give him a free pass this time.

"Do you have plans for the day?" Gail checked, changing the subject.

"It looks like it's nice out," I said, looking out the expansive windows across the lawn to Seattle on the other side of the lake. After what happened with Kate, I might as well cultivate my other friendships. "I might give Sonia a call and see if she wants to bring Asha over to play with Ted."

Despite my best attempts, I was emotionally flat. I always felt a little down when Christian was away, and Kate's phone call hadn't helped. Finishing my breakfast, I heard Teddy wake, so I went upstairs to feed him and start our day.

It was nearly lunchtime when Gail appeared on the back lawn where Sonia and I were playing with Asha and Teddy.

"Ana? I have Mia Grey on the phone for you."

My eyes met Gail's, and I suppressed a sigh.

"Sonia? I should take this," I apologized. Always conscious I didn't want our personal information in the Seattle Nooz, or worse, I had said little to Sonia about what had happened with Kate – but she knew something had gone down. Not that I doubted Sonia would keep things to herself; it was more I needed a friend outside all the bullshit that sometimes went along with being, or dating, a Grey.

"Go for it. I'll keep an eye on these two."

Taking the phone and following Gail back inside, I flopped onto the living room sofa so I could still see Teddy through the large rear windows. Not that I needed to worry – the moment I headed inside, McIntyre moved closer to where Sonia and I had been sitting with the children.

"Mia," I greeted, wondering which way this would go.

"Ana!" Mia said. "Kate called me from London! She said Elliot has broken things off with her and she's blaming you and Christian for it?"

"Yes. She rang me at 3:00 am," I commented dryly.

"Why the hell does she think you guys have anything to do with it?" Mia asked, sounding genuinely perplexed.

"I honestly don't know. When she rang to tell me Elliot had broken things off, I mentioned he'd flown to London with Christian on the GEH jet, and that's when she claimed Christian must have talked Elliot into breaking things off with her. I told her if she wanted to blame anyone, she needed to blame herself. What happened to her was humiliating, but it wasn't fair for her to blame Elliot. It wasn't his fault."

"No," Mia said thoughtfully. "No, it wasn't." It was the first time Mia had admitted Elliot was a victim in this, too. By the sound of it, she might be reconsidering her stance on things. Better late than never, I suppose. "Kate sounded in a bad way. Melinda called Ethan, and they're flying to London to take care of her. Ethan's worried she's having some sort of breakdown. Do you think you'll go over, too?"

"No. Kate said some spiteful things about Christian and me," I admitted, "and it's not the first time. I'm sorry she's hurting, and it's awful it's ended up this way for her and Elliot, but I refuse to be her emotional whipping post or be accused of things that aren't true just so she doesn't have to be honest with herself. After what she said, I think my friendship with Kate has run its course."

Without knowing how Mia felt about the situation, I suspected my words would make their way back to Kate. However, I couldn't bring myself to regret them.

* * *

"Baby," Christian moaned, wrapping his arms around Teddy and me before kissing me hard. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I responded shyly, conscious we had an audience.

"You didn't need to come to the airport."

"We wanted to," I said, passing a squirming Teddy to his Daddy. Our little man had been out of sorts while Christian was in London, but he was giggling and happy again now.

"Hey Ana," Elliot greeted. "Thanks for coming to meet us. Heard you copped a middle of the night call from Kate? Sorry about that." While his words were casual, the tone wasn't.

"Not your fault," I replied quickly, and I meant it. I, better than anyone, knew how Kate reacted to a breakup – and as far as breakups went it didn't get much bigger than this.

"If it helps, Mom and Dad copped one, too!"

I turned to Christian and lifted my eyebrows. He hadn't told me _that._ Christian shrugged and continued tickling Teddy.

"Do I want to know?" I asked Elliot.

"Probably not. She ranted on about me, you and Christian. In the end, Mom told her she needed to take a long hard look at herself. Still – it's not the _first_ time Mom's copped an angry phone call from one of my exes."

"It's definitely all over then?"

"All except the crying," Elliot said with a wry smile. "Now it's done, I'm certain it was the right decision. It's like I've seen a whole other side to her."

We climbed into one SUV, Sawyer driving while Taylor followed with Ryan and Clarke in another.

"Dinner at ours?" I asked Elliot, holding Christian's hand over the top of Teddy's car seat.

"Can I take a raincheck? It's been a full-on couple of days. I just want to crash."

"Of course," I agreed, pulling out my phone and texting Gail, asking her to send security to the boathouse to restock Elliot's fridge with the basics and have a meal he could reheat waiting for when he got back there. "So what now?"

"Now I focus on the business. Even without advertising, we've had another three orders for roof trusses come in while I was away. The word is getting out there, so it makes sense to capitalize on it."

"That's great!" I responded enthusiastically.

"It is," Elliot confirmed. "It just means a _lot_ more work."

* * *

Over the next few days, Christian worked hard to make sure he was home early each night. We spent more time together than ever, Christian, Teddy and me. We didn't talk about it, but I appreciated it had a lot to do with our upcoming visit to Detroit.

While it was the _last_ thing I wanted, our lawyers suggested we meet with the prosecutors for Jack's case while we were in the area. Personally, I figured out meeting with Christian's birth father and half-sister would challenge enough for one visit, but since it saved us a second trip, I set up a meeting with the legal team.

Unsure how long we'd need to stay in Detroit, we ended up booking the hotel for a week. Flynn found us a counselor to facilitate the meeting. An expert in family therapy, and particularly estranged families, she suggested several short facilitated meetings over a period of a few days to give everyone a chance to acclimate and work out their feelings.

Welch was still handling communication with David, and he'd agreed to several meetings at the Detroit Foundation Hotel, so I'd spent time on the phone to the Event Planner there discussing the flowers and refreshments I wanted in the sitting room of the Commissioner's Suite. I'd also organized two cribs to be set up; one in our suite for night time, the other in Gail and Taylor's room for Teddy's daytime naps if we were meeting.

Generally an easy baby, Teddy was happy to go to anyone. That said, after Christian and myself, Theodore _loved_ his Gigi. A surrogate grandma to Teddy, our son had Gail wrapped around his chubby little finger. I suppose if things went well in Detroit, Teddy might end up with another grandparent and another aunt? It was an interesting prospect.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Christian, wandering into his study to see him staring at the file Welch had provided on David and Aisling and the few photos he had of the woman he knew as Ella Riley.

"Shitting bricks," he replied. We were flying out to Detroit tomorrow morning and would meet with Wendy, the counselor, the following morning then David and Aisling in the afternoon. "Mom rang before, reiterating their offer to fly over to Detroit with us."

"You'd still rather they didn't?" I checked. He'd found it difficult to put into words, but last time we discussed it, Christian had explained this felt like something he needed to do without Carrick or Grace.

"Yes. I want to get to know David on my own terms before I introduce the rest of the family."


	49. Chapter 49

The second we leveled off, and our pilot Stephan informed us we could move about the cabin, I stood holding my hand out to Anastasia. Accepting, she unbuckled her seatbelt, and we walked over to where Gail, Taylor, and McIntyre sat with our son.

I'd been worried about flying and our son's ears, so during the week, Ana had called Dr. Blaine who suggested the swallow action was the easiest way to ease any discomfort associated with pressure changes. Since I was uncomfortable having Teddy out of his car seat during takeoff, we'd decided to give him a bottle of expressed breast milk. Teddy preferred his milk from his mother's breast and wouldn't take a bottle if Anastasia was in sight, so we'd tasked Gail to feed him a warmed bottle during takeoff while Ana and I sat out of eyesight a little further back. Full and happy, Teddy was now out for the count in his car seat which had been safely installed next to Gail's seat.

"Gail? Can you keep an eye on Teddy, please? He should sleep for at least the next hour or two," my wife asked, giving our housekeeper a meaningful look.

"Of course," Gail replied with a happy grin. Anastasia had explained she'd asked Gail to help with our son during the Detroit trip; not that our housekeeper seemed to mind! In fact, Gail looked thrilled to be accompanying us on our journey. With no further conversation, I led Anastasia back to the bedroom at the rear of the jet. As soon as the door to the main cabin closed, I had my wife pressed up against it, hiking her modest knee-length skirt up to her waist.

"I need you," I groaned as I unbuttoned my fly, pulling down my zipper, my fingers then finding their way to my wife's panty-covered core.

"I know," she reassured me, pushing me away slightly but taking the sting out by stepping out of my embrace and pulling me over toward the bed. Wasting no time divesting her clothing, Anastasia flopped back onto the bed, nude other than a carnal expression. "Take your clothes off," she demanded, her baby blues flashing in challenge.

"Yes," I hissed in acquiescence, pulling my sweater off before ditching my jeans and boxer briefs and standing naked at the foot of the bed. "Baby? I'm out of sorts… Do you think maybe…"

"You need me to submit?" she replied, giving me a knowing look. "Check your carry on."

My interest piqued, I moved to my leather cabin-bag that one of the staff had thoughtfully placed to one side of the bedroom. Opening the zip, on top I found a pair of handcuffs, a coil of soft cotton rope, a bead-tipped flogger, a tube of jasmine scented lube and Ana's favorite butt plug.

"You're willing to play? In Detroit? _Here?!"_ I asked my cock swelling even harder at the thought. I didn't give a fuck if my staff knew I was balls deep in my wife. Hell; a possessive part of me liked every male Ana came into contact with knowing I thoroughly satisfied my woman and that she'd _never_ want to stray. A more rational part of me recognized Anastasia could never look any of our staff in the eye again if they heard her cum.

"I am, _Sir,"_ my wife agreed, moving off the bed and kneeling beside it with her palms on her knees face up, and her eyes downcast. Rolling my shoulders, I stood more erect; my demeanor changing as I stepped into my Dom mode.

"Stand," I ordered my voice firm. Anastasia complied without hesitation, sinuously raising into an upright position, her eyes still focused on the ground.

"I am going to handcuff you to the bedhead. Then I will spank you. Finally, I am going to put in your butt plug and fuck you. HARD. If you're silent, I will let you cum. Do you understand, Anastasia?"

"I understand," my wife replied in a breathy moan.

"What are your safe words, baby?"

"Yellow and red, Sir."

I grunted in agreement, pushing Ana onto the bed and handcuffing her. While the restraint latch I had added before our honeymoon was discreetly hidden at the base of the headboard, with the addition of a swivel bolt on the handcuffs, it allowed me to shackle Anastasia securely whilst still allowing me to rotate her.

"Hands and knees. _Now!"_ I demanded. I'd tie her legs up later. Right now, more than anything, I wanted to lay my palm on Anastasia's ass.

Obliging me without a moment's hesitation, I almost came looking at my wife's lily-white derrière proudly on display. Her skin so smooth and unblemished, the thought of making it blush pink with my hand was almost enough to make me cum there and then!

"How many do you think you deserve?" I growled, fighting to regain my control. It was beyond tempting to just lose myself in my woman.

"Whatever pleases you, _Master."_

Oh God! When we played, Anastasia usually called me Sir or Mr. Grey. But I could count on one hand the number of times she'd called me Master. It was a _huge_ turn on! In fact, the only thing I think would excite me more was a session with her calling me _Daddy!_ Filing that as a discussion point to raise at another time, I ran my hand over my woman's ass, savoring every curve of her soft, supple skin.

"We can't be overheard," I crooned in warning, my fingers rubbing closer and closer to her slit. "The staff are only just outside…" I hadn't even touched her, yet I could already smell Ana's arousal - and her soft pants of excitement had me harder than granite. "If you make a noise, I'll have to stop," I warned. "Do you understand?"

"I understand," Ana groaned, using her teeth to pull a pillow closer to her. Appreciating her need, I grabbed the pillow, positioning it beneath her face.

"Scream into that, if you need to," I dictated, my voice imperious.

"Then make me scream," Anastasia replied irreverently, flexing her back to point her ass up invitingly.

Fuck. No matter _what_ she did, this woman was bound to unman me!

* * *

Wendy, when she arrived at our suite, was nothing like what I expected. To begin with, she was older than I'd anticipated. Wearing a fluffy twin-set and a pair of beige slacks, she looked like someone's grandmother – and perhaps she was. However, despite her amiable appearance, her eyes revealed a woman of quick wit and intelligence.

"Please take a seat. Can I get you anything?" Anastasia asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Grey."

"Please – it's Christian and Ana," my wife requested. "And this is our son Teddy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Wendy replied, smiling at us both. "Christian? Dr. Flynn has appraised me about the circumstances of your formative years, your adoption with the Greys, and some of your challenges adjusting to life with them. Yesterday I met with David and Aisling and got a background from them. This morning I want to run you through how I recommend these sessions run and outline ground rules."

I nodded. At Ana's suggestion, I was holding Teddy as we met with Wendy. She recognized his presence soothed me, but it also reminded me I was already part of a family, and that wouldn't change irrespective of what I did or didn't learn today.

"First, I'd like you to allow me to guide your discussions. I've been through numerous first meetings like these and they can overwhelm all concerned. There's a temptation to get the biggest questions answered in the first five minutes yet doing so can be detrimental to the process and the relationship you might want to pursue. By outlining for me your principal questions, I can guide the conversation to address these."

Wendy regarded me shrewdly. "As the 'child' in this situation, it's easy to consider yourself the aggrieved party. After all – your earliest years were spent in poverty suffering horrific neglect and abuse. You're allowed to hold anger about what you lived through, but there's no place for blame in these discussions. Going forward it will help you to remember that David and Aisling are both individuals with their own fears and insecurities. Make no assumptions about the past or about how a relationship may play out."

"So what does 'guiding our discussions' mean?" I asked. "I'm a successful businessman, and I don't find wasting time on superfluous discussion profitable."

"In business, it wouldn't be," Wendy agreed, unperturbed by my gruff tone. "But this isn't a business transaction. It will involve emotions; potentially strong ones. At different times yourself, David, Aisling, and Ana might reveal painful or distressing information. My role is to read the emotional temperature in the room and guide you all to feel safe and supported. I might suggest a break, changing to a different topic, or I might ask one of you to respond to what another is saying."

"That makes sense," Ana said, running her hand up and down my thigh to ground me.

"I like to do short sessions of around an hour and a half. Depending on how our first session goes today, we might follow it with a second later in the day. Between sessions, I suggest you and Ana regroup and talk and I will suggest David and Aisling do the same. I usually suggest a walk outside or similar."

"How many sessions do you envisage?" Ana asked. "We're booked for a week…"

"But we can extend if necessary," I added. "This is my sole priority right now."

"My experience is that after the initial sessions we often need a day for everyone to process what we have discussed. My understanding is that there is not yet a conclusive DNA test proving paternity, so a day to process that prior to meeting again will be beneficial. After that, the number of meetings will depend on how much there is to discuss and also whether either of you wish to have any contact going forward. Ideas about contact might change as you both go through the process, so it's one conversation I intentionally delay until later."

"As Christian's partner, is there anything I can do to help with this process?"

"I'm glad you asked," Wendy said, smiling at my wife. "Although these sessions obviously intimately involve you, David and Aisling's response to you will understandably be different to meeting Christian. If I perceive we need to step back from a topic, I might ask you to share a bit about your background, your life growing up and the like. Polite getting to know you chit chat can help normalize what otherwise may be an emotionally fraught discussion."

After that, we drilled down to my most pressing questions. My main question centered on Ella and the circumstances of my conception. Since Ella had given me David's middle name and part of his surname, it seemed very likely she knew at least something of him. I can only hope he remembered enough to tell me who she was.

My list of priority questions complete, Wendy tucked them into a folder.

"Christian? I'd like to have a couple of minutes alone with Anastasia." She wasn't asking, she was telling. Having conditions dictated to me was not something I was used to. I tried to keep my displeasure from my face.

"Why don't you take Teddy through to Gail and Taylor?" Ana suggested. Our son was close to drifting off to sleep, so it made sense to put him down next door with Gail.

I nodded, walking through into the bedroom part of our accommodations to collect the diaper bag.

"Just give us ten," Wendy said as I exited the space.

* * *

"What do you need?" Ana asked as soon I stepped back into the suite. Wendy was gone, and with Teddy with the Taylors, we were blissfully alone.

"Maybe a bath together?" I suggested. With less than ninety minutes until Wendy, David and Aisling were due to arrive, I was more tense than I could ever recall.

"Let's do it," Ana cooed, grasping my hand and pulling me into the bedroom and then to the bathroom.

Shedding her clothes as we made our way to the soaker tub in the bathroom, Ana turned on the taps before sinking to her knees in front of me. Taking me between her lips, my wife skillfully sucked me off until I blew in her mouth – shouting her name as I held her by the back of the head as my seed spurted into her hot, wet orifice.

"Hmm," I all but purred. "Thank you… I _needed_ that, baby!"

"I needed it, too," Ana agreed, standing up and giggling. "Bath?"

"I thought that was the idea?" I teased, stepping into the warm water, then holding out my hands to help my wife do likewise. Together we sunk into the water, me at the back, Ana resting against me with her head lolling in the crook of my shoulder. There was a stereo in the bathroom, a remote on a stool beside the bath. Grasping it, I flicked through the stations until I found something I liked.

Pouring body wash over the two of us, I let the water foam before using the suds to soap my wife's delicious breasts. She was still feeding Theodore, so her nipples were particularly sensitive. A fact I took _shameless_ advantage of as I soaped, stroked and squeezed her tender pink peaks, relishing my wife's excited moans.

"You like that, baby?!"

"You _know_ I do," Ana grumbled, wiggling her ass against my crotch.

We played in the bath for a while, my fingers slipping between my woman's wet and waiting folds. I wanted to take her to our bed and spend hours _ravishing_ her. However, time was not on our side! In the end, I finger-fucked her with one hand, using the other to rub her clit. It took a few minutes, but by the time Ana moaned my name to the ceiling of the bathroom, I didn't care about the journey, only her arrival!

"We can rest for another twenty minutes," I whispered, picking my wife out of the bath and carrying her through to the bedroom.

"Twenty-five," Anastasia mumbled with a sigh. "I've already laid out your outfit for this afternoon."

I smirked. Of _course_ she had! We spooned naked on the bed. Sexually replete, at least for now, it was more about connecting.

"What did you talk to Wendy about?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"She wanted to talk about your triggers and the way you respond to stress. She understands I know you better than anyone, so she suggested I call a stop to things if I can see you are approaching your limit."

"What if I say nothing?" I mused.

"I can read you, Christian. If I suspect you're beyond what you can manage, I'll say something. However, what if _you_ use your safe words? Yellow if you're approaching your limit with what we're discussing, red if you need to stop."

"That could work," I admitted, seeing the validity in Ana's suggestion. Despite laying most of that part of my life to rest when I married Anastasia, hours in Elena's playroom had ingrained those words into my psyche. While I had no intention of mentioning Elena, her abuse, or my involvement in the lifestyle to my father, sister or counselor, safe words made sense given the situation.

I was going to say more when my cell rang. I'd already told Andrea and Ros to call Taylor if they needed anything, so it left precious few who had my personal cell. Groaning I rolled over to grasp my phone from the bedside. A Seattle number. My parents' home number in Bellevue.

"Hey," I said, attempting to sound laid back. I failed. Abysmally!

"I know you're meeting in just a few minutes. Your father and I wanted to wish you good luck and to remind you how much we love you, darling."

"Thanks, Mom," I murmured. I could have done without a call just before meeting my probable birth father, but as Anastasia had told me more than once over the last week, this wasn't just about me. The man and woman who had given me a chance at a decent life were understandably emotionally invested in this meeting, too.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked.

"I think the term is 'as well as can be expected,'" I replied with a hint of amusement.

"From our perspective, nothing will change. No matter what happens, you are _our_ son. We love you, Christian; and we won't love you any less if you pursue a relationship with your birth father…"

"I know that," I promised. And I really did. "I need to get dressed, now. The counselor suggested one or two short meetings on the first day, then a day off, then potentially more meetings. If I'm not up to calling, Anastasia or Taylor will update you," I promised.

Anastasia nodded, grasping my hand supportively.

"Good luck," Grace whispered. "I hope you get what you want from this."

"That's the thing, Mom. I have no idea _what_ I want," I said, feeling lost.

* * *

"You look so handsome," Anastasia assured me. My first instinct had been to wear a suit to meet David and Aisling. I was comfortable in a suit, and I appreciated I wore them well. However, Ana had convinced me there would be enough stress at a first meeting without me wearing a suit that was probably worth more than whatever car they drove. So saving the whole billionaire disclosure, for at least a little while, I dressed in Anastasia's suggested outfit of jeans, a button up covered by a sweater. Her own outfit was equally low-key; skinny jeans, a long-sleeved top and a pair of converse. Casual but still so beautiful.

"They'll be here any second," I said. If Anastasia noticed my voice was not as confident as usual, she didn't mention it.

And as though on cue, right on the hour there was a knock at the door.

As we'd agreed, Ana opened the door, greeting Wendy, David, and Aisling and showing them in. After the first words, I moved forward to meet the man who was almost certainly my biological father.

It was a stunning moment. We stood there looking at one another. Welch had been right! Sergeant Major David O'Riley was me but twenty years older! Neither of us spoke, just standing there regarding one another. Finally, David opened his mouth.

"I can see me… But I can also see your mother in you."


	50. Chapter 50

Christian and David were staring at each other intently before David mentioned he could see Christian's mother in him. With that one sentence, my heart soared! If David could see a resemblance, it suggested Christian's mom was more than a one-night stand to him.

"Please come in and take a seat," I said, gesturing to the seating area in our suite. At Wendy's suggestion, I was playing the part of hostess for the first few minutes.

David and Aisling sat on one sofa, leaving the loveseat for Christian and me. Wendy sat in an armchair with her back to the window.

"I have the non-disclosure agreement you requested here," Aisling said, fishing the document out of her oversized purse. "Although it seems unnecessary since you obviously know so much more about us than we go about you! I mean – we don't even know your name!" She wasn't exactly rude, but there was a level of recrimination in her words.

She dropped the signed agreement on the table in front of her.

"You don't know my _name?_ " Christian asked, looking at David, not Aisling. "I didn't know that."

"Mr. Welch has only referred to you as Mr. G," he explained.

"Then let me introduce myself. I am Christian Grey, and this is my wife Anastasia. We live in Seattle, and we also have a son Theodore who is coming up on six months old."

Wendy nodded approvingly, smiling to let me know she'd take over from here.

"Christian? Can you start by outlining why you looked into your biological parentage and the steps that led to today's meeting?" she requested.

"Carrick and Grace Grey adopted me when I was four. I have some memories of my birth mother, but I knew nothing of my biological father and nothing of my birth mother's background. Becoming a father made me curious about my background, so I set the wheels in motion to find out more about my mother's history. It was dead end after dead end until I had a copy of my DNA compared to various online repositories. Your sister and brother were registered on a genealogy site and came up as close matches. After further analysis, the specialists could determine they were almost certainly my full-blood aunt and uncle. After checking out the family tree, they identified you as the most likely person to be my father."

Wendy nodded, watching David and Aisling carefully. "David? Do you want to respond to this?"

"Yes," he said, giving Aisling an apologetic look. "Now I have seen you, there's no doubt in my mind you're my son. The resemblance between us is obvious, however, you also resemble your mother. You have her eyes, and also her lips."

"You knew my mother?" Christian asked, hope written all over his face.

David seemed confused. "Since I believe I'm your father, _of course_ I knew your mother. I had no idea about _you,_ though."

Wendy looked around the room at us all. "Christian? Can you explain to David and Aisling why you could not track down anything about your birth mother?"

My darling man nodded, running his hands through his copper locks.

"My birth certificate lists my mother as Ella Riley. Despite conducting numerous searches for her name and birthdate amongst every available database, there were no matches. The people I had searching believe she gave a fake name at the hospital to avoid having to pay for my delivery."

"Eleanor Murphy," David replied without pause. "She grew up three doors down from where I did, and she was my girlfriend at high school."

I looked at Christian and could tell he needed a moment.

"Would anyone like tea or coffee?" I asked. "Or some refreshments?"

"I'd murder a cup of tea right now," Aisling said with a tight smile. It was obvious she was confronted by what she was hearing.

"Me too," I replied. Taking everyone's orders, I picked up the hotel phone dialing housekeeping. Christian stood up and walked over to the window, staring down onto the street below. David was watching him, but we all decided to give him time to digest this information.

When tea, coffee plus scones with jam and cream arrived, Christian returned to sit beside me. I could see he'd been crying, but I didn't mention it.

"David? Are you prepared to discuss your relationship with Eleanor? You need to understand; Christian has never known the real name of his birth mother or anything to do with her background or his paternity. As you can imagine, he has a lot of blanks to fill."

"Um, sure," David replied, taking a nervous sip of his coffee.

It was funny looking at him. While he looked so _similar_ to my husband, in bearing he was more like my father, Ray. Perhaps it was the similar age, and background, but I could see David and Ray getting on together. David came across as a no-nonsense man that rarely showed his emotions; however if the way Aisling kept looking at her Dad was any indication, this was every bit as emotional for him as it was for Christian.

"Eleanor grew up three doors down from me. She was two years below me at high school, and I saw her as the 'girl next door' until my sophomore year when we started dating. She was sweet and funny, and I cared for her very much."

Christian was staring at David intently, obviously hoping for more.

"Eleanor was halfway through her junior year when I joined the army. We had it all planned out. I'd join the army and do basic training, do my first tour and we'd get married soon after she graduated. You have to understand; she grew up with her grandparents and they were very old fashioned. There was no way they'd let me court or marry her until I had a way to support her, so we'd snuck around behind their back for years."

"You were in love?" Christian whispered, clasping my hand.

"It was young love, but yes. We were _crazy_ about each other." David paused and took another sip of his coffee. "We were first together a few weeks before I left for Fort Benning. Each other's firsts, it was only three times. We _were_ careful, but obviously not careful enough," David said with a sad smile.

"I was gone sixteen weeks, and by the time I returned, Eleanor was gone. When I went to speak with her grandparents, they told me she had dropped out of school and run away to Detroit. I begged them to tell me how to contact her, but they refused to provide any information. I tried to track her through every means possible, but I could never find her. With what I know now if I had to guess I suspect they threw her out when she discovered she was pregnant."

There was silence as we considered David's disclosure.

"Thank you for sharing that," Christian said. "You can't imagine how much it means to me."

"You mentioned you were adopted. Did Eleanor give you up?" David asked.

Christian looked across to Wendy who nodded.

"No. You obviously cared about her, so I'm sorry to tell you she died when I was four. We were in Detroit."

David grimaced and I could see genuine pain in his expression. "Could you share with me what happened?"

"I can, but I should warn you, it isn't pretty. I was born in Detroit, but my earliest memories are of my mother working there as a prostitute. She was drug addicted, and her pimp would supply her with drugs and then rent her out. We lived in a shitty apartment in the worst area of town, and not long after I turned four, she died from an overdose. Eventually, we were discovered, and they took me to the hospital which is where I met my adoptive mother."

"Eventually?" Aisling asked, zeroing in on that word.

Christian shook his head, looking at me plaintively, his eyes begging me to explain.

"Christian was locked in the apartment with his dead mother for three or four days before someone discovered them. After years of neglect, he was severely malnourished and had also suffered long term abuse at the hand of his mother's pimp."

My eyes were on Christian and I could see him slip into terrifying recollections.

"Red!" Christian whispered urgently, his grip almost crushing my hand as he started to panic.

"Go check on Teddy," I suggested, standing as he did. I didn't have the chance to hold or kiss him before he raced out of the room.

"I'm sorry," I said turning to face David and Aisling, both of whom seemed startled by Christian's sudden exit from the suite. "My husband still has the emotional and physical scars from that time of his life. It's not something he often speaks about as it distresses him."

* * *

"Teddy ok?" I asked when Christian reappeared much calmer ten minutes later. Wendy had kept light conversation going during his absence.

"He's fine. He's had lunch and is doing tummy time and Taylor is trying to show him how to crawl." Christian was smirking.

"I wish I'd seen that," I said with a giggle, patting the seat next to me.

"Gail took a video," he whispered with a grin.

"Christian? Thanks for rejoining us. Aisling made a good point earlier when she mentioned she and David know next to nothing about you. Would you like to tell them about your life in the years since you were adopted? Perhaps about your adoptive family and your work?"

I had to hand it to Wendy; she knew her stuff! Christian was embarrassed about freaking out and showing his emotions, earlier, so now she was giving him an opportunity to regain face and shine.

"Certainly. I was adopted into the Grey family. My father, Carrick is a lawyer and partner in a large practice. My mother, Grace, was the pediatrician working at the hospital the night they brought me in. I have a brother who is a couple of years older than me. His name is Elliot, and he's crazy and loud and everything I'm not, but he's my best friend. We also have a younger sister, Mia. As the baby of the family, she's spoiled rotten, but I love her anyway. We're all adopted."

I'd refilled Christian's cup of coffee, so he took a sip before continuing.

"My mother's family live in Seattle, so not long after I was adopted, we relocated there. I went to several schools in the Seattle area before being accepted to Harvard. I attended for a year and a half before I dropped out to start my own business. With $100,000 of borrowed capital, I started Grey Enterprises Holdings. It's now one of the largest privately owned companies in the United States."

"So, you're what? A millionaire?" David asked in confusion.

Christian smiled and tried to look modest. "I made my first million before I turned twenty-one. Since then the business has grown exponentially. We have offices in Seattle, New York, and London, and worldwide we have around forty-thousand employees working in a diverse range of industries across twenty countries."

"Oh my God! _That's_ why you look so familiar! It's not just that you look like Da – you were interviewed by Oprah, weren't you?! Your wife and son were abducted!" Aisling said. "You remember, Da? It was all over the news about a new mother and her child being kidnapped and driven across to Michigan?"

I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body just thinking about Jack seizing Teddy and me and driving us across the country.

"Yes, but that's a story for another time," I replied with a tight smile. Not only did I not want to remember what happened, but I also didn't want to take time away from Christian, David and Aisling bonding.

"David? This has all been a lot to take in. Before we end our first session, are there any thoughts you'd like to share?"

"Just that I am so sorry it's taken nearly thirty years for us to meet. I'm also sorry for what you and Eleanor went through. She was my first love, and if I had found her, I wouldn't have let that happen to either of you. I can't regret my life since it brought me my wife and my daughter. However, I need you to know I am a man of my word, and I intended to marry your mother and spend my life with her. If I had found the two of you, I would have been a father to you and a husband to her."

Christian nodded, as Wendy suggested we wrap it up for now.

"How do you feel about taking a break and resuming in an hour?" she asked the four of us.

"I'd like that. There's a lot more I'd like to know," David immediately volunteered. "More I'd like to share, too."

"Same," Christian said simply, standing alongside Wendy. He reached out and shook his father's hand, before turning to Aisling. "I know we've yet to have the paternity test to confirm it, but it looks like I have another sister." My husband sounded nervous.

"And I have a brother," Aisling replied, every bit as anxious.

* * *

"He was absolutely perfect," Gail said with a grin as I guided Teddy to my breast. Sitting on the settee in their suite I was nursing our son and chatting with Gail. As he always did, Taylor left the room when I was breastfeeding. Even though I had a wrap draped over my shoulder so he could not see anything, like my father it was something he'd prefer not to witness. Christian followed Taylor into another part of the suite, leaving Gail and me to talk.

"Christian said Taylor was trying to teach Ted how to crawl?" I said with a titter.

"It was _hysterical,"_ Gail confirmed. "He was on his elbows and knees and showing Theodore how to do it!"

"Teddy didn't, did he?" I gasped, suddenly horrified that Theodore might have reached a milestone without me there to witness it.

"Certainly not!" Gail confirmed. "If Master Grey looked even _close_ to crawling for the first time, I would have fetched you!"

"Thank you, Gail. It's just I don't want to miss a thing…"

"I understand. So how did it go?" she asked in a conspiratorial whisper. Like me, Gail had hoped this meeting would go well for Christian.

"Good. There's no doubt David is Christian's birth father."

"What's he like?" Gail asked, wide-eyed.

"Honestly? He reminds me a lot of Ray. I can see the two of them getting on like a house on fire."

"And the sister?"

"She hasn't said much. I feel she's a bit overwhelmed. She's an only child, and her mom died a few years back. She seems close with her dad… I guess they're a lot like Ray and me in that respect."

"And did Mr. Grey learn more about his birth mother?"

"Yes. Her name was Eleanor Murphy. She and David dated in high school and planned to marry."

I could tell Gail wanted to know more, but I didn't think it was my place to disclose anything further. Christian was still coming to terms with all this; he'd share at his own pace.

"How's our little Teddy bear?" Christian asked, coming over just as Ted had finished nursing.

"Wanting his Daddy," I said, holding our son out for Christian to grasp.

No matter how many times I saw it, witnessing Christian hold our son against his chest thrilled me. He was the most attentive father I'd ever seen, and he relished close contact with our boy. Christian sunk onto the sofa, Teddy nuzzled against him.

"So?" he asked. "What did you think?"

"I was just saying to Gail that David and Aisling remind me a lot of Ray and me."

"You're right," Christian said. "Something about their relationship seemed so familiar. They interact in a similar way to you and your dad."

"Maybe I can try to talk to Aisling? I get finding you have a half-brother is different to potentially getting a stepmom, but when it comes down to it it's still about sharing your father and that can be hard, especially if it's been just the two of you for a while. It's taken me time to get used to Diane, but now I can see I lose nothing because she's in Ray's life; I just gain a relationship with someone else who cares about him. Hopefully, Aisling will feel that way about you and David."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Christian cautioned. "David might not want to progress into anything more after this meetup."

My husband sounded cautious, but I didn't believe him. I'm not sure how close Christian and David might become, however, I was certain they would maintain some contact after this.

"Have you thought about what you want to talk about next?" I asked. Wendy no doubt had a plan for the next session; still, it didn't hurt to have an idea.

"I want to know more about Eleanor and her background, as well as David's history. I want to learn about my extended family, too. Oh – and in case David chooses not to keep in touch, I should probably find out about the family medical history."


	51. Chapter 51

"Welcome back, David and Aisling," Wendy said, greeting them at the door to our suite. She'd arrived about five minutes ago, and other than asking what else I hoped to learn, then me raising my idea for the end of the session, she'd kept conversation general. Showing my bio family back into the suite, they sat on the sofa they'd shared before.

"Yes. Thank you for coming back. If you feel anything like I do, I'm sure your heads are spinning right now. When I started the search for my biological mother, I never thought I'd find living relatives. Still, at least I'd recognized there was a possibility of finding out something. I appreciate this must be even _more_ of a surprise to you both; I can't thank you enough for your willingness to answer my questions."

Peering primarily at my birth father, Aisling's response was the more telling. Her eyes swollen and red, she wouldn't meet my eyes. She'd obviously been crying. This time David sat closer to her and held her hand. It was clear he was giving her his support and not the other way around. Now I'd focused, I recognized my half-sister was struggling, and glancing at Wendy I noticed she'd also picked up on that.

"Since this is a day about getting to know each other, Ana? Could you start by telling David and Aisling a bit about yourself and how you and Christian met?"

"Um, ok," Ana agreed, putting her teacup on a side table next to her.

"I'm twenty-three. My birth dad died the day after I was born, but my mother Carla married my stepfather Ray when I was little so he's the only father I've ever known. I grew up in Montesano which is about two-and-a-half hours southwest of Seattle. Ray was a military man, and the tours of duty were hard on Mom. They split when I was in middle school, and she remarried, and we moved to Las Vegas with her new husband." Ana paused, quickly taking a sip of tea to calm herself before continuing. "I _hated_ it in Las Vegas, and Daddy had left the army by then, so I returned to Montesano to live with him and finish high school there. Mom's now on to husband number four," she continued with a slight eye roll, "and lives in Georgia."

David and Aisling were listening politely.

"After I graduated high school, I attended WSU, Vancouver for college where I majored in English Literature. I met Christian a few weeks before graduating. He'd given a large donation to the agricultural department of the University and was going to give the commencement speech and confer the degrees at our graduation. My roommate had arranged to interview him for the student newspaper to coincide with that. On the day she was meant to meet with Christian, she had the flu and was too sick to drive to Seattle for the interview, so I went in her place."

"And it was love at first sight," I interrupted, giving my wife a wink and taking her hand in mine. "From the second Anastasia fell into my office, I fell under her spell."

"Fell into your office?" Wendy remarked with a lifted eyebrow, a smile lifting the edges of her lips.

"At times, Anastasia suffers from an inability to stay upright," I teased.

"It's true," my wife agreed with a pretty blush and a giggle. "I frequently trip over my own feet."

"So how would you describe Christian's courtship of you?" Wendy prompted.

Anastasia giggled again, making my cock twitch against my leg.

"Relentless and _completely_ over the top! He wouldn't take no for an answer! It was a whirlwind of flowers and restaurants. He even flew me to New York and organized a private tour and lunch at the Stephen A. Schwarzman Building of the New York Library!"

"I'm a very driven man," I explained to David and Aisling. "When there's something I want, I put all my time and resources into achieving it. It's a technique that's helped me succeed at business, and after a couple of false starts, it earned me Anastasia's love and trust, too."

"For someone who once said he didn't do hearts and flowers, you've changed your tune," Anastasia whispered, her eyes meeting mine, referencing a time when I genuinely believed I wasn't able to offer her my love.

"Only for you, baby. Only _ever_ for you."

Ana let me lift her hand to my lips, kissing her palm softly. Turning to my sister she asked, "So Aisling? What are you studying?"

"I'm in the College of Literature, Science and the Arts," she replied, smiling shyly at Anastasia. "As well as the core subjects, I'm taking _Arts and Ideas in the Humanities_ and _Social Theory and Practice._ I'm not really sure what area I intend to go into, yet."

"You're in second year?" I asked, cautious not to spook her.

"Just started," she confirmed with a nod. "I'm enjoying the social theory stuff, but there's not a lot of jobs in that area except academia, and that's not the direction I want to go."

While I had no concept what social theory involved, I was certain one of my many companies would need someone who did that. One of the people in HR could look into it for me.

"I had no clue what I wanted to do in second year, either," Ana confided. "It wasn't until I took a subject on commercial publishing and editing at the beginning of third year I decided that's the area I wanted to work in."

"So, you work?" Aisling asked in surprise, looking from Anastasia to me. "Surely you don't _need_ to?"

"We googled you after the first session and got an idea of just _how_ successful you are," David explained, meeting my eyes in apology.

"Well I was on maternity leave until a few weeks ago, but I _love_ my job," Ana replied smoothing over a potentially awkward moment. "I've started back eight hours a week reading manuscripts from home while our son has his day sleeps. Finding new talent is the best part of my job, anyway. Before I went on leave, I discovered and helped edit Boyce Fox' book."

" _Obsidian Subterfuge?_ I _loved_ that!" Aisling squealed. "Da? That was one of the books you bought me for Christmas, remember?!"

Ana grinned, recognizing a fellow reader. "I found his manuscript in a pile of unsolicited submissions, and he had me hooked from the very first page. It needed work, but he's _so easy_ to interact with! I probably shouldn't say, but since you've signed an NDA, I suppose there's no harm in telling you he signed a three book deal and is finishing up his second book now. With a bit of luck, I'll get to help edit this one, too!"

"You didn't tell me that," I commented, loving the excited flush on my wife's face.

"It's a few months away, yet. Since you wanted to make Wednesdays your day at work with Teddy again, I was considering returning to the office one day a week just to focus on that project." I nodded. The idea had merit, especially if it made my wife's eyes sparkle like this.

"So, you're a hands-on father?" Wendy asked, reining the conversation back in. For a moment I'd forgotten she was there as the talk had seemed almost natural.

"I try to be. With the business now established and going well, I'm able to delegate more of my responsibilities. When I started my company, I was so busy making deals and building up GEH I didn't have much of a life. Then Anastasia came along, and our son, and it's changed my perspective on _everything."_

"Parenthood does that," David said with a chuckle, his face falling when he realized how potentially hurtful his comments could be given our connection or lack thereof before now.

"Sure does!" I replied ignoring the gaff. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear about _your_ life? Where you grew up, how you met your wife and your time in the army?" I wanted to press to learn more about Eleanor, but with Aisling feeling the way she did, now was not the right time.

David spent the next half hour telling stories about growing up as the middle child in a working-class family in Boyne Falls. He outlined his schooling, relationship with his parents and siblings, and even his love affair with Amy Hobson. I almost expected it to hurt – hearing David talk about a love he shared with someone other than my birth mother. However, when I thought about my parents, my mind went straight to Grace and Carrick Grey. David talking about Amy, and his experience as a parent to Aisling was surprisingly ok.

We were all laughing at a story of David and a disagreement with his younger brother when Ana commented how she missed all that growing up as an only child.

"I know what you mean," Aisling said, still smiling. "Do you think you'll have more than one?"

"We'd like to," Anastasia replied, smiling at me sweetly. "Not for a while, yet, though. Still - it would be nice to get a look in next time!"

"Theodore doesn't look anything like you?" David asked Anastasia.

My wife laughed.

"Not one bit! From his copper curls to his gray eyes, Teddy's every bit Christian's mini-me!"

I gave Anastasia a querying glance, and she replied with an almost imperceptible nod, followed by one from Wendy. We'd decided to play this part of things by ear but it seemed like as good a time as any.

"He should be awake from his nap, now. I'll just pop next door and check, but if he is, would you like to meet him?" Anastasia offered.

"We'd love to," David grinned, seeing Aisling's approving smile.

Anastasia stood and left the suite to fetch our boy.

"Does Ana get along well with your family?" David asked curiously in her absence.

"Absolutely!" I chuckled. "My mother _worships_ Anastasia and has claimed her as a second daughter. It took my dad a while to warm up, but now he adores her too. My sister and brother have always loved her. You have to understand, before Anastasia, I was very private and closed off. I worked all the time and didn't see my family very often. She didn't just give me her love, Anastasia helped me accept love from other people, too. My whole family cherishes her for that."

I would have said more, but Ana returned carrying our little man. He was laughing as she tickled him, unaware of the four sets of eyes trained on him.

"Oh!" Aisling gasped, looking at Teddy then me. "I see what you mean, Ana!"

Ana sat next to where Aisling and David were seated. Holding Teddy on her lap facing toward them, Ana kept it light until Aisling reached forward and tickled Teddy's toes, saying hello. Happy to be the center of attention, Teddy gurgled happily at her.

"Perhaps you'd like to hold him?" Anastasia suggested.

"I'm not sure," Aisling nervously replied.

"I would," David piped up, taking Teddy when Ana passed him over. For a few minutes, we watched on as David pulled faces at Theodore, earning several squeals and giggles. Aisling smiled at her father's antics.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Anastasia asked me once the door closed behind Wendy. After taking cheek swabs from myself and David, Wendy was having a priority paternity test performed; not that either of us was in any doubt what it would reveal. Today I'd met my father and half-sister, and all in all it had gone well.

"Good. Drained. Did you want to go out for dinner tonight? Or would you rather stay in?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to grab room service, watch a movie and just chill out the three of us."

I swear sometimes Anastasia was a mind reader. "That sounds perfect," I agreed, relieved after a tough day I could just be myself.

"Look through the menu and order whatever you think I'll like. Can you also ask them for a small serve of grilled chicken breast and steamed veggies for Teddy? Since we're staying in, Gail and Taylor might as well have the evening off. I'll just let them know."

An hour and a half later, we'd finished our early dinner and Anastasia was feeding Teddy as I was going through emails and speaking with Andrea. Because of the time difference, while it was 7:30 pm in Detroit, it was only 4:30 in Seattle. Surprisingly, everything was ticking along well in my absence. There were the usual things that needed my approval, and meetings I needed Andrea to set up for my return, but there'd been no emergencies – a fact for which I was grateful. I wanted to focus on my family during this trip.

Once I'd finished with Andrea, I called Welch providing him with my birth mother's correct name, tasking him to discover everything he could about her. Now he had her correct name and date of birth – she'd switched date and month on my birth certificate although the year was correct – Welch was quick to assure me he'd be able to compile a dossier on her without delay.

"All done?" Anastasia asked when I'd disconnected my call with Welch.

"Yes. Teddy bear in his crib?" I asked, using Ana's nickname for our son.

"Fighting sleep, but yes." She'd turned down the lights in the bedroom part of the suite and I could hear Theodore grumbling but with no conviction. If we kept our voices down and stayed out of eye contact, he'd be asleep in a few minutes.

I poured a scotch, lifting a wine glass to Ana questioningly. When she nodded, I checked the wine fridge, selecting a decent New Zealand Sauvignon Blanc and pouring her a glass.

"What a day," I murmured, pulling Anastasia on to my lap as I leaned back on the sofa and took a sip of my drink.

"Did it go as you hoped?" she asked as she curled up against me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I guess. I'm glad they're ok to meet up again. Speaking of which, did you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really. I checked earlier, and it should be a nice day," my wife replied, toying with my hair with her soft fingertips as she sipped from her glass. "Did you have something in mind?"

"I thought maybe we could visit Eleanor's grave? The location was listed in Welch's initial report. It's an unmarked lawn plot in a cemetery just out of town, so I don't suppose there's much to see…"

Anastasia kissed my neck, her fingers not stopping in my hair. "Perhaps we could take a picnic? Spend a bit of time there?"

"I'd like that," I murmured, draining my scotch and running my fingers back and forth on Anastasia's thigh. "Speaking about things I like; that bath this morning was something special. Fancy another now we have a little more time?"

"I think you could persuade me," Ana agreed, her voice breathy and needy. "Why don't you go pour the bath while I see if room service can rustle up a picnic basket for tomorrow?"

Aware Ana had already pumped and fridged some breastmilk, I poured us each another drink, padding through to the bathroom with our glasses. On the way through our bedroom, I checked, and sure enough, Teddy was fast asleep, peacefully lying on his back. I closed the bathroom door almost completely, so the light wouldn't disturb our son. Then I shed my clothes, turning on the taps for the tub. As it filled, I looked at myself in the mirror, turning and counting the twelve circular dots. Seven on my chest, five on my back. I knew from Grace there had been more, but some had healed without scarring. Well; physical scars at least.

Closing my eyes, I could still recall the smell of burning flesh when the pimp pressed his cigarette against me. That half a second after the act before the pain started. A quarter of a century later, I knew how the pain got worse in the days that followed, not better. Clothes rubbing would irritate, but the worst was when the weeping liquid would dry on a shirt, sticking it to the wound. Any movement would rip away the makeshift scab, causing the site to bleed again.

It had been Grace who had shown me that wetting the shirt first made it hurt a lot less to remove. That first night in the hospital, she'd made everyone leave the room, then sat beside me on the bathroom floor, convincing me to get into the bathtub before using a kidney dish to pour the warm water over my t-shirt before helping me remove it.

I'd give my parents a call after my bath. They'd be hoping to hear from me, and I had promised.

"Looking sexy, Mr. Grey," Ana said, slipping into the bathroom, placing our phones next to our drinks on the stool beside the bath before shedding her clothes.

"I'm glad you think so, Mrs. Grey."

"I know so," she replied with a definite smirk. She climbed into the tub, scooting to one end and leaning back, opening her legs for me to sit between. Usually, she rested against me so I could play with her.

"We can switch soon. I thought you could use a shoulder massage first?"

I growled softly. With my touch issues, seeing a masseuse had never appealed. However, since I craved Ana's touch, I loved the sensual massages she'd give me when I was tense. Ten minutes in and I was putty in my wife's small hands. "I've died and gone to heaven," I moaned as Anastasia teased each stubborn knot from my neck and shoulders. "You should go into business… you'd make a fortune!"

"You'd like me rubbing other men? Naked? In the bath?"

"Never!" I grumbled, rolling between her legs until I was on top of her, face to face.

"Christian! There's water everywhere!" Ana squealed, looking at the wet bathroom floor – a direct consequence of my sudden motion.

I really couldn't give a shit and told her as much. Right now my thoughts were centered on my wife, and her sweet little pussy conveniently placed right beneath my hardening dick. I'd already started kissing her neck, whispering naughty words intended to excite, when my phone rang.

"Fuck!" The same word I'd been using just seconds before, this time it was in exasperation.

Ana reached across to the stool and picked up my phone. Bellevue. My parents.

"Can you?" I asked. I didn't want to snap at my Mom, and it was going to take me a moment to regain my equilibrium. It had been a stressful day, and I'd been seconds away from losing myself in the love of my life.

Nodding, Ana answered the call.

"What the fuck, Christian?!" a shrill female voice shouted, easily heard despite not being on speaker. "I mean _seriously_ … what the fuck! I come to see Mom and Dad for dinner, and they tell me you're in Detroit meeting your birth father and sister? When did this all happen, and why am I the only one in the family who doesn't know about it!"


	52. Chapter 52

"Mia, it's Ana," I said. "It's been a _hell_ of a day and Christian is resting."

"Mom said you're in Detroit meeting Christian's _birth father?!_ Is that true?"

"It is."

"What the hell? When did this happen? How long has he known? And why did no one _tell_ me?!"

"Very recently, and it wasn't a secret – we just haven't seen you and it's not the sort of thing to discuss over the phone."

"So everyone _else_ knew?" Mia wailed. I switched her onto speaker, not that there was much need; she was shouting so loud Christian could hear every word.

"Grace, Carrick, and Elliot were aware," I confirmed. "I'm in the bath, Mia. I've put you on speaker, so I don't drop the phone."

"Where's Christian?" Mia asked suspiciously.

Holding my finger up to my lips and looking at my man I replied, "He's in the bedroom sleeping, as is Teddy. Like I said; it's been a _long_ emotional day."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me," Mia said, crying. "There was a time when Christian told me _everything!"_ She didn't come out and say it, but the implication was there. She meant before I came along.

"We haven't seen you in _weeks_ , Mia. Christian is not excluding you – he's just had a lot on his plate. You need to remember, your brother is running a multi-billion-dollar business, he's making sure he's an active, present husband and father and he's been supporting Elliot as he goes through the breakup with Kate." My implication was also there. Mia didn't have the responsibilities Christian did; she was a spoiled trust-fund baby who relied on handouts from her parents and brothers to maintain a largely indolent lifestyle.

Taking a breath, I calmed myself.

"Christian will no doubt call you or see you once we're back and tell you everything."

"Can't _you_ tell me?" she urged.

"It's not my place, Mia. This whole process has been hugely emotional for Christian. He'll share with you when he's ready."

"Mom said he has _another_ sister, now?"

"That's for Christian to discuss with you," I replied firmly. "You said you were visiting your parents? Is Grace there?"

Appreciating I had dismissed her, Mia called out to her mother, summoning her to the phone.

"Ana? I'm _so_ sorry. When Mia came over, we thought she knew about Christian's search for information about his birth mother and your trip to Detroit!"

"It's fine, Grace. Christian had planned to call you, but he's fallen asleep. I was taking a bath then I was going to ring you."

"How did it go?" my mother-in-law whispered sounding nervous.

"It was ok. David really _is_ Christian twenty years on," I said, smiling at my husband as he nodded, acknowledging he, too, could see the resemblance. "There's no doubt he is Christian's biological father, and he could tell Christian his mother's proper name. They were high school sweethearts."

Grace sobbed. "I'm so _thrilled_ to hear that," she sighed, unaware Christian could hear everything she said. "Christian has always assumed the worst about everything. Hearing his birth parents cared for each other must be such a relief to him!"

"It's been an interesting day," I replied, not wanting to reveal too much or speak on Christian's behalf. "It went well. We had two meetings with David and his daughter Aisling. We're not meeting tomorrow as the counselor has recommended a day off for reflection. So far, though, so good."

"And Christian?"

"He's ok," I reassured her.

* * *

Christian must have been emotionally drained because it was past 9:00 am and he _still_ hadn't roused. I'd fed Teddy, dressed him, and gone across to apprise our staff of the plans for the day. There was no reason to suspect today would be anything other than a casual picnic, so I explained I'd organized three hampers and that Gail was welcome to join us if she wished, or otherwise chill out and do her own thing.

"I'd love to come," Gail announced, mentioning it had been an age since she'd gone on a picnic. "If Mr. Grey is asleep, how about you leave Teddy here with Taylor and me so you can have a nice quiet breakfast together?" The gleam in Gail's eyes hinted she knew we'd do more than _eat._

"If you're sure?"

"Absolutely," Gail declared. "We'll feed Teddy and have a play. Take your time and enjoy your breakfast together; I'm sure you have a lot to discuss."

I slipped out of Taylor and Gail's suite, blushing just a little. Letting myself back into the Commissioner's Suite, I peered into the bedroom to see Christian still sprawled, naked, across the bed. Like a fine wine, he just got better with age. I toyed with the idea of dressing in some sexy lingerie and waking my husband by taking him in my mouth, but after the excitement of the last few days, I thought something lower key might be in order. Accordingly, I took my clothes off, neatly piling them on the occasional chair, before slipping under the sheets. Letting Christian find me, I was unsurprised when he pulled me to him, spooning me as he nuzzled my neck.

"There you are, Mrs. Grey," he crooned.

"Here I am," I agreed, wiggling my backside against his crotch. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing with our son in the crib right next to us," Christian growled in disappointment, his eyes still closed.

"You're misinformed about current events… Teddy is with Taylor and Gail," I informed him smugly. "They're feeding him breakfast."

"Is that so?" Christian asked, and I could feel his lips smile as he continued placing light kisses on the back of my neck and behind my ear.

"It is," I gasped as he moved his hand up from my waist to find my breasts, tweaking each of my pink puckered nubs.

"Well that puts an entirely different spin on things," Christian growled, his hand leaving my breasts and traveling down the center of my body to my core. Pushing my legs apart, he helped me drape one over his hip, leaving me wide open to him. Tickling the hair on my mons, he moved downward until his fingers were just outside my opening. Meanwhile, his hips were flexing against my ass, pushing his hardening cock against me.

"Christian!" I whined. After Mia's call last night, we'd never got back to our activities. I needed some satisfaction.

"Yes baby," Christian replied, slipping into position and pushing into me. We both sighed as he moved. Spooning was a position we discovered when I was pregnant. Used, then, out of necessity, it remained a favorite, especially for morning sex.

"This is the best way ever to wake up," Christian moaned into my ear, voicing my own thoughts. "Wet, warm and buried in my wife."

"It is," I agreed, unembarrassed to voice my pleasure to the man responsible for it. More than once I'd woken up spooned, Christian's hands stroking my breasts, or slit, his cock hard and nudging against my wet hole. And I'd never refused him; if I had my way, Christian could wake me that way every single day!

"God, I love this!" Christian growled, speeding up. Now he was firmly sheathed within me, I'd lowered my leg. _"Fuck,_ Ana! You feel so good, baby!"

"You make me feel so good!" I gasped, grabbing the sheets and bracing myself so each thrust of my husband's hips would bring me closer and closer to Nirvana. More rigorous than our usual efforts, Christian's cock was slamming into my g-spot repeatedly, his fingers playing with my clit, the combination of sensations mind-blowing. Christian's sexy grunts were turning me on. I could feel myself tensing – a delicious tightening across the top of my chest, down my belly to where my husband was pushing in and out of me.

"Anastasia!" Christian barked. "Cum for me. Baby! I need you to come for me _right now!"_

He was desperate. So was I! Christian's wet fingers strummed my clit, the other hand holding me firmly as he bucked into me hard and fast. I couldn't take it anymore.

"CHRISTIAN!" I screamed my tunnel flooding as I squirted. I hadn't done that since our honeymoon, and I certainly had not expected it today, but it felt _amazing!_ I was whimpering and barely coherent as I climaxed. Christian followed, blowing his load into my saturated pussy, the whole time groaning sexy words into my ear. After our peaks settled, I didn't stir. Christian didn't, either. Curled into each other, we nuzzled close, out of the wet spot, relishing the shared experience.

"What is it about hotel rooms and you squirting, Mrs. Grey?" Christian teased, kissing the side of my face.

I groaned, knowing once again some unsuspecting person from housekeeping would have to remake the bed.

* * *

"It's quite pretty here," Christian admitted as we lay on a picnic rug in the lawn cemetery, Teddy lying between us. Gail and Taylor were sitting at their own rug nearby, as were McIntyre and Prescott. Christian had worried he would be tense or upset visiting Eleanor's grave. If anything, he was more peaceful than I'd seen him in a long time.

"Yes," I agreed. Essentially a well-maintained grassy lawn, the only sign it was a cemetery was the occasional plaque flush with the grass.

"I'd like to have a marker made for her," Christian said, as though reading my thoughts. "Her life was short… she deserves to have it recognized. She's been gone almost twenty-five years, but I want the world to know she mattered. She mattered to _me."_

I blinked back tears. It was the most loving thing I'd heard Christian say about his mother, and I hoped it would spark the start of some emotional healing.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," I replied, leaning over and kissing my man.

The picnic baskets supplied by the hotel were superb. We'd enjoyed mixed sandwiches, cold chicken pieces, sparkling mineral water, and a strawberry tart. They'd even included a fruit salad for Teddy. Now we were lying in the sunshine, enjoying peace and quiet.

"Anastasia?" Christian said, his voice languid and content. "I know Teddy is still young. But how do you feel about us trying for another baby?"

Talk of a second child was the _last_ thing I was expecting given the location and circumstances. That said, I wasn't _averse_ to the discussion. It was something I'd been thinking about.

"I'm open to it," I whispered. "We talked about having more than one. I'd like to return to work part-time to edit Boyce's next book, but I could still do that…"

"I'd like our children close together," Christian responded.

"You just love that no one else looks at me when I'm knocked up," I teased.

"Are you _kidding?!"_ Christian growled. "I swear there is _NOTHING_ sexier than seeing you swollen with my seed! You do _not understand_ how hot you look when you're pregnant! Men want you to be carrying _their_ child, and women want to be the woman who looks as beautiful as you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Christian? I think you have a warped sense of reality…"

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, Mrs. Grey?!"

"I may have," I admitted, my breath catching in excited expectation.

"You know what I'll have to do with you later," Christian replied, his voice taut.

"I know… _Sir."_

* * *

"I have the results of the paternity test," Wendy announced without preamble the next morning when Aisling and David had again joined us in our suite. "As no doubt you've both anticipated, it's positive," she said handing a set of documents to Christian and to David.

No surprises there.

"I'd like to do two sessions today… The first of which I was hoping to have with just David and Christian." My eyes jumped to Christian then his father. Christian was frowning slightly. David looked surprised. "Aisling? I thought you and Ana might want to spend the time getting to know each other better?" Wendy suggested.

Christian nodded, letting me know he was ok with the idea.

"We could go shopping with Teddy then lunch?" I suggested, tentatively.

"I'm not much of a shopper unless it's a bookshop," Aisling nervously stated.

"Music to my ears!" I laughed. "Christian's other sister Mia lives to shop and tries to drag me out clothes shopping all the time. But I can lose myself for _hours_ in a bookshop!"

"Take security," Christian ordered. I knew without words he'd want me to pay for anything we bought.

"You ok with that, Ais?" David asked.

"I am, Da." We could all see Aisling was nervous. "It will be fun."

"Come on – I'll introduce you to the security team," I said, standing, grabbing my handbag and cell. Aisling followed me into the hallway.

"Christian's head of security is Jason Taylor, but the only one to call him Jason is his wife, Gail, who's our housekeeper. Gail doesn't usually travel with us, but she's like a second grandma to Teddy, and after the abduction, I don't trust many people to mind him so she came along this time so I could leave Teddy with her when we had our sessions."

I knocked at the door next down from ours. Taylor opened it almost instantly.

"Mrs. Grey?"

"Taylor? Can I introduce Christian's sister, Aisling O'Riley. Aisling, this is Christian's head of security, Taylor." Behind Taylor, I could see Gail with Teddy perched on her hip. I could see she was checking Aisling out, but trying not to be obvious about it. "And this is Taylor's wife Gail. Gail, this is Aisling."

"Oh! You look so much like Mr. Grey!" Gail gushed.

"There's certainly a resemblance," I agreed, smiling at my new sister-in-law. "Taylor? The counselor wants to work with Christian and David alone this morning so Aisling and I would like to go book shopping. Is there somewhere you can suggest?" I asked, turning my focus to Aisling.

"It depends whether you prefer new releases or used books?"

"I love all books, but old books are particularly special…"

"Then the John K. King store downtown is wonderful," Aisling replied. "I don't let myself go there too often but it has everything."

"Then let's do it! Taylor? I thought we'd take Prescott and McIntyre? We'll probably eat somewhere nearby and return in the early afternoon."

"Certainly, Mrs. Grey. Did you want to take the stroller?" Taylor asked, always thinking about the practicalities.

"Pack it in the trunk, but in the bookstore, I think I'll use the baby carrier," I replied. Pushing a stroller up and down tight aisles would be a pain. Besides, Teddy enjoyed the carrier.

Taylor moved back into the suite, no doubt to make the arrangements.

"We'll be going with Belinda Prescott and Liam McIntyre today. Prescott is one of two security personnel who primarily work with me. McIntyre is assigned to Teddy," I explained to Aisling. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Just forget they're with us," I said. "They'll follow at a distance and only step in if required."

Stepping out into the corridor, Prescott and McIntyre were waiting.

"If you'd like to follow me, Mrs. Grey, Miss. O'Riley," McIntyre instructed, being his most formal.

"Liam, Christian won't be joining us, so Ana and Aisling, please."

In the basement garage, I placed Teddy into the car seat, McIntyre checking it before Aisling and I sat on either side. Prescott climbed into the driver's seat, setting the Sat Nav for our location.

"So just how big is this place?" I asked, hoping to chat to put Aisling at her ease.

"There are four floors, plus the rare book room. It's not computerized, but each section has its own manager so you can ask if you're looking for anything."

"It sounds like Strand Books in New York," I said, telling her about Christian taking me there.

"I've only been to New York twice. We went for a week when I was about ten, and then we went with Mom for a last vacation weekend a month before she died."

"You must miss her so much," I said, reaching across Teddy's baby carrier to squeeze her hand.

"I do. The first year was the worst. The first Thanksgiving without her. Then Christmas. I think about her every day, but we're starting new traditions, now."

Prescott found a park right near the bookshop. Stepping out of the car, I donned the Baby Bjorn. The first time I tried it, it took ages to put on. Now I had the straps over my shoulders and around my hips in minutes, taking Teddy from McIntyre and strapping him in facing out. When he was sleepy, he preferred to face inward. But since he was wide awake, I'd positioned him so he could look around.

"I need to warn you, I will probably shop up big, so feel free to do likewise. And no arguments - today is my treat. Please don't hold back if you want anything. Trust me, my husband can afford it."

"Christian really is extraordinarily wealthy, isn't he?" Aisling asked, as though the idea troubled her.

"He is," I confirmed. "It takes a lot of getting used to," I confided as we walked into the bookshop, McIntyre, and Prescott trailing us at a casual distance. "I didn't grow up with money. I mean Daddy works hard, and we never went without, but there wasn't money on _that_ scale."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Most of the time I don't think about it. I'm not into 'things'… well… other than books! It means a lot to Christian to provide Teddy and me with the best of everything. At first, it was difficult to accept, but over time I recognized it gives him peace to do that; especially when it comes to Teddy. So I just go along with it most of the time."

We were wandering through the ground floor, checking out the classics section right near the front entrance. Most of the titles we already had in our library at Medina, but there were still one or two I'd like in paperback form to replace what Leila had destroyed when she trashed my room in Ethan's apartment. From the corner of my eye, I could see Aisling touching the spines reverently.

"Please… I really mean it. If there's anything you like, just get it. It would mean a lot to Christian if you'd accept that from him."

"Does he buy things for his sister a lot?" she asked.

"All the time," I said, suppressing the urge to roll my eyes as I thought about how much Mia took advantage of Christian's generosity. "He's like that with all his family. It's one way he shows he cares."

McIntyre appeared with two baskets, handing one to me and the other to Aisling. After seeing her pause and look at a bound copy of Mailer's _The Naked and the Dead_ before placing it back on the shelf, I pulled it back out, giving a cursory glance at the price before tossing it into her basket. Eighteen dollars.

"I've never read it," I declared.

"Neither have I. Da and I have seen the film, though. It's on my 'one day I will read' list."

"Then get it," I said decisively, moving on before she could object. I was relieved when she skipped the bible study area. I had no idea about her faith, so if we could avoid that revelation, for now, I was _fine_ with that. We dallied a little in the juvenile non-fiction, cooking, sports, African American, African, and Antiques section, although neither of us chose anything.

We moved into the Binding and Sets area, and a set of Nonesuch Dickens immediately piqued my interest. Locked in a cabinet, I knew what it was as soon as my eyes landed on it.

"Does it have a plate?" I asked the manager of the area, almost scared to hear her response.

"It does," she said, bringing over a photograph of the print and plate. "It also includes the Dickensiana."

I was shaking. The Nonesuch Dickens was the ultimate collection of his works. Twenty-four volumes, they were limited, as each set contained one of the 877 original wood plates used to print the associated images. I'd never seen a complete set in real life, let alone one for sale. I glanced at the print and plate facsimile provided.

"It's from Oliver Twist," I moaned. Probably because of the obvious parallels, _The Parish Boy's Progress_ always made me think of my darling fifty. "What condition?" I checked, my eyes caressing the multicolored tomes.

"Close to mint," the manager declared. "If you're interested, I can have a specialist come up from the rare book room to speak with you?" She was professional, yet I could see the young woman didn't believe two women in their early twenties could afford this set of books.

"Please do," I replied. "How much are they?"

The figure she mentioned was less than I'd feared. Christian urged me to spend at _every_ opportunity; he'd have no issue with me splurging – especially once I explained how special this set was. An older woman glided upstairs, smiling as she approached Aisling and me.

"Dora Emerson. You're interested in the Nonesuch Dickens?"

"I am," I said, stepping forward and holding out my hand. "Anastasia Grey. And this is my sister-in-law Aisling,"

"It's a beautiful set," she said, launching into a description of the history, the set, and the print. "I've worked in rare books for forty years and I've never seen a set like this. I do hope you don't plan to separate it?" she asked, unlocking the cabinet and donning cotton gloves as she extracted one of the treasured books.

"Oh _no._ Certainly not! The fact the set is complete is _amazing!"_ I sighed, watching as she showed me the superb condition. "Wrap it up. I'll take it."

"Anastasia? Has anyone explained how much a set like this _costs?"_ Dora asked delicately.

"Yes, Dora, thank you. My husband and I collect special and first editions. I can't tell you how excited I am to find this set – _especially_ given the plate. Oliver Twist holds a special significance for us." Without waiting further, I handed over my Centurion Amex; its presence enough to assure Dora I could afford the purchase.

"Prescott?" I said, Belinda appearing at my side instantly. "Can you accompany Ms. Emerson downstairs to wrap up these purchases?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Grey," Prescott replied.

Aisling and I continued into the Michigan History, World War Two, Civil War and Juvenile Fiction section. I went nuts making selections for Teddy, and after very little encouragement, Aisling did likewise, selecting her own childhood favorites for Theodore to enjoy.

"From the moment Da told me he might have a son, I've been scared," she admitted, grasping my hand and squeezing it. "Now I can see it's not just a brother… I might also have a sister and a nephew, too. And that's exciting!"


	53. Chapter 53

"You two seem happy," I commented as Ana and Aisling walked into the suite at 1:00 pm. "Did you have fun?"

"We did," Anastasia replied, passing Teddy to me before flopping onto the sofa. "Have you eaten?"

"We ordered up," I replied. "You?"

"Yes. We stopped at a café after the bookstore. Christian! You should _see_ this place! It's amazing."

"As good as Strand Books?" I asked with a smirk. Anastasia had once described visiting there as dying and going to heaven.

"Pretty close! I'm grateful to Aisling for suggesting it!"

"High praise, indeed," I said to Aisling with a smile which she tentatively returned. "I hope you both took advantage of all its offerings?"

"I might have bought a thing or two…" Anastasia admitted.

Aisling snorted, smiling at Ana.

"Ok. So, I might have bought a _lot,"_ my wife corrected.

"I hope you did!" I said with a smug smile.

"You go ok?" Anastasia asked, the look in her eyes belying her casual tone.

"Fine," I said, reassuring her with my smile. While Aisling and Ana went shopping, Wendy, David, and I discussed Eleanor. David had made her 'real' for me through his stories. They'd grown up as neighbors before they dated so David could detail her short life up to the time he left to join the army.

David explained Eleanor's mother, Kathleen, had been a free-spirit – having Eleanor out of wedlock in the 1960s. Eleanor's father never revealed, her grandparents took on the responsibility of raising her while Kathleen spent less and less time at home. In an eerie parallel, Kathleen died when Eleanor was four.

Convinced they'd been too liberal with their daughter, Kathleen's parents resolved not to make the same mistake twice. Accordingly, they'd been very stern with their granddaughter; sending her to a strict Catholic school and limiting her interactions with others. Yet David and Eleanor had secretly met, their love story playing out during hours at the school library, free periods at high school and on the long bus journey to and from school.

They hadn't been ambitious; Eleanor had hoped for a home of their own and in time two or three children. David joining the army had been the first step in their plan, but things had not worked out the way they'd hoped. We'd probably never learn how Eleanor ended up where she did, and why she didn't reach out to David. Still, I now had a picture of my mother beyond the drug-addicted neglectful prostitute – and for that, I would be eternally grateful.

"This little guy looks ready for sleep. Did you want me to take him to Gail?" I offered.

"Yes please," Anastasia replied, curling up on the sofa we'd claimed for our sessions before making chit chat with Wendy, Aisling, and David. When I returned, it was time to get back into it.

"This afternoon, I wanted to discuss where to from here. Christian and David spoke a little about it earlier, and both have committed to wanting to develop a relationship. Now I'd like to explore what that means for each of you. David? Would you like to start?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I've missed a lot of time with you, Christian. You have a family with the Greys, but had things been different you would have grown up an O'Riley. If you're willing, I'd like to tell my family about you, and arrange a time for them to meet you."

"I'm open to the idea," I said cautiously, "however I need to speak with my legal team, first. I'm a private person, and while it's public knowledge I was adopted, few know the full circumstances of my early years and I'd prefer to keep it that way. The last thing I want is the story of my early life splashed over some tabloid."

"I hadn't considered that," David admitted.

"Da? Christian is right. Can you imagine Connor if he discovered he had a wealthy cousin? He'd be camped on Christian's doorstep asking for money, or worse selling his story…" Aisling argued.

"You have a point," my father mused. "What if it were just my parents, brother, and sister, and you got them to sign an NDA?"

"I'd be a lot more comfortable with that," I admitted.

"Christian? How do you see your relationship with David progressing?" Wendy asked me.

"I thought we could visit each other from time to time? We could come to Detroit, and you and Aisling might want to visit us in Seattle? Or we could vacation somewhere together? Once we know each other a little better, I'd also like you both to meet my adoptive family."

"You'd like to pursue a relationship with Aisling, too?" Wendy asked.

"Yes – if you're open to it?" I asked, smiling at my half-sister.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"I told David about visiting Eleanor's grave and we talked about commissioning a plaque," I announced as Ana, Teddy and I were lying on our bed together after everyone had left.

"Oh?"

"We agreed to list her name, birth and death dates, and a small epitaph. We took a while to work it out, but we decided to go with _Always remembered. Rest in peace."_

"You're happy with that?" Anastasia asked, her fingers drawing little patterns on my arm.

"I am. David wanted _Remembered with Love,_ but since so many of my memories of Eleanor are complicated, I wasn't sold. It's _weird_ having to share her memory with someone else; especially since David's memories are of a girl he wanted to spend his life with."

"You loved her, too," Anastasia challenged.

I sighed. As usual, my wife was right. However, no matter how much I may have cared for my mother, there was still resentment along with a new feeling. Guilt. My conception and birth had catapulted my mother into an entirely foreign realm. One she was completely unprepared for. Were it not for me, Eleanor and David would probably be married with three children, now. The rational part of me appreciated it was not my fault. I still felt responsible, though. Not that I'd tell Anastasia that.

"David insists on paying for half the plaque. I have _no_ idea why…"

"Because he _loved_ her, Christian. I know you're blaming yourself for what happened, but you have no reason to. And if you're feeling responsible for what happened to Eleanor, imagine how _David_ must feel? You're the two people most intimately connected with Eleanor. Let him pay half. He needs to do this as much as you do."

I lay on my side, considering Anastasia's words.

"I should ring legal and get them to draw up NDAs for David's parents and siblings," I sighed.

My aunt and uncle still lived near Boyne Falls, and once I'd agreed to meet David's immediate family, he suggested we meet there. His brother, Patrick, had bought their childhood home, and I was curious to see it. Of course, I was every bit as eager to see the house three doors down where my mother had grown up. David and Aisling would pick up his parents on Saturday morning and use the four-hour drive to tell them about me. We'd fly up to Boyne Mountain Airport at midday then meet everyone Saturday afternoon.

"Andrea? We're flying to Boyne City on Saturday morning. Can you please book accommodation for us for one night? I'll also need transportation waiting at the Boyne Mountain Airport."

"Yes, Mr. Grey," Andrea responded, ever the consummate professional. I suppose this was far from the most difficult task I'd tasked her with over the years, but I could tell she was curious.

"We'll be returning to Seattle on Sunday, and I'll be back at work on Monday" I added. "Can you also put me through to Dermot?"

"Certainly, Mr. Grey."

The lawyer who handled my most intimate personal affairs, Deidre Dermot knew _everything_ about me and had been briefed on my trip to Detroit and the reason behind it.

"Mr. Grey," she greeted. "I hope your visit has gone well?"

"It has, thank you, Ms. Dermot." I explained what I needed and why.

"I'll have the documents drafted and sent to you within the hour. I was actually about to call you. Half an hour ago I received a call regarding Jack Hyde. His defense team has convinced him to change to a guilty plea which means there won't be a trial and you won't need to meet with the legal team in Detroit. A judge will determine his sentence, and if you provide a written victim impact statement, neither you nor Mrs. Grey will need to appear."

"What sort of sentence can he expect?" I asked, my mind playing catch-up.

"Life, or close to it," Dermot replied confidently. "Between the information provided by Ms. Ilyard, Mrs. Grey's statements, and that of the FBI and local police, the case was all but indefensible."

"Keep me appraised, and thanks for all your work on this."

"What is it, Christian?" Anastasia asked once I'd disconnected the call.

"Hyde's pleading guilty, so there won't be a trial. Deidre said he's likely to get something close to life."

"It's over?" Ana gasped, her eyes wide.

"It is," I said, scooping Teddy into my arms and pulling up his little shirt to blow raspberries on his belly. "Let's get dressed and go out for dinner. I want to celebrate!"

* * *

"You look nervous," Anastasia commented as the GEH plane leveled out for the forty-minute flight to Boyne City.

I shrugged. There was no point denying it. I _was_ nervous! After a delicious breakfast, we'd checked out of the Detroit Foundation Hotel. It was a nice place to stay, but if we were going to visit Detroit often, I might look into buying an apartment locally. If our flight had been longer, I would have taken Anastasia into the bedroom at the back to work off some tension. As it was, I had to content myself with holding her hand as she chatted with Gail.

I tried to do some work, but I wasn't in the right headspace for it, so instead, I closed my eyes and thought about my discussion with Mia. At Ana's insistence, I'd called her yesterday to tell her about my search for my birth mother and how that had led to discovering my biological father. I told her a little about David and Aisling, including that I would be meeting my uncle, aunt, and biological grandparents today.

Once she'd calmed down about not being kept in the loop, Mia was actually encouraging – even offering to fly over to Michigan for moral support. I'd declined, instead inviting Mia to have lunch with Teddy and me on Wednesday when I took my son into Grey House for the day. Anastasia had pointed out Mia might be threatened by Aisling – so she encouraged me to work on my relationship with _both_ of my sisters.

With Ethan still overseas consoling Kate, Mia had admitted she was at a loose end. I was wondering whether to find her something at Grey House to keep her occupied? Mia had never really known what she wanted to do with her life, but spending days shopping and going to the gym wasn't the answer. I'd raise the issue with Ana when we got home and see if she had any thoughts.

"Not long now," Ana whispered, leaning over to kiss me as the jet prepared to land. We were going to check into our accommodation, then wait for David to call. When he did, Taylor, Anastasia, Teddy, and I would head over to Patrick's house for the family meet and greet.

Once we landed, McIntyre and Prescott secured Teddy's car seat in a serviceable but utilitarian hired van. Not our _usual_ sort of transportation, nonetheless it would do the job. Taylor drove us to our where we'd be staying – a self-contained home with five bedrooms right on Lake Charlevoix in Boyne City. I had to hand it to Andrea, she'd come up with the goods! The place was beautiful, and there was even a crib waiting in the master suite for Teddy. We settled in, and I was just getting nervous when David called.

"Christian? I've told everyone about you, and if you're still willing, they'd like to meet you."

"Ok. We've rented a house in Boyne City, so we'll be there soon."

David gave me the address, which Taylor typed into his phone.

"There's one more thing… I haven't discussed the circumstances of Eleanor's death. My family remembers her as my sweet seventeen-year-old girlfriend. They're upset enough to know she's gone without knowing the worst of it. I don't like them thinking badly of her because of what she had to do."

My heart swelled a little. It was as though David wanted to protect Eleanor – even now she could no longer be hurt.

"I'm happy to go along with that. If anyone asks, I'll tell them she died in an accident and I don't wish to discuss it."

The drive there took ten minutes. The township itself was much smaller than I'd imagined. David had explained the population had been falling since the 1980s, but was now turning as people realized they could get more for their money but still be within fifteen minutes of larger townships. Taylor pulled up in front of a tired white two-story weatherboard house. The van had barely pulled to a stop when David and Aisling appeared on the front porch.

I unbuckled Teddy and passed him to Anastasia once she climbed from the van. He was almost due for his sleep, so Taylor assembled his stroller and carried it up to the porch, Anastasia and I following in his wake.

"Christian," David said, holding out his hand. "Thanks for coming. This means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me, too," I replied, shaking my father's hand then following him inside. Anastasia followed with Aisling, Taylor bringing up the rear with Teddy's stroller.

The front door opened into a small entryway, however, David led us straight through an archway on the left and into the family sitting room where four sets of eyes regarded us curiously.

"Oh Sean!" the woman who was obviously my grandmother gasped, clutching the arm of a man beside her. "It's like looking at David twenty years ago!"

"Well he's twenty-nine, so closer to thirty years ago, Ma," David said, trying to lighten the mood. "Christian? This is my mother, Cora, my father Sean, my brother Patrick and my sister Maureen. Guys this is my son Christian, his wife Anastasia and their son Teddy."

"It's Theodore, but we call him Teddy," I said, just to fill the silence.

My aunt was the first to collect herself.

"Please! Take a seat! I have to say, meeting another nephew was the _last_ thing I expected when David rang and demanded I come to a family meeting today. We've all signed those forms you prepared for us," she said, picking up four signed NDAs from the coffee table and passing them to me.

"Thank you. Please don't think I don't trust you… It's all just very new and sudden for me," I explained, passing the papers to Taylor.

"It's _fine._ David explained how successful you are. We actually saw you on Oprah, but I never thought you might be my nephew!" Maureen gushed.

We sat awkwardly, Taylor loitering near the doorway.

"Can I introduce my head of security, Jason Taylor?" I said, again to fill an awkward pause.

"You have your own _security?"_ Sean asked.

"An unfortunate necessity," I mumbled. "No offense, Taylor!" I quickly tacked on.

"None taken, Sir," Taylor replied with a smirk. The fucker was enjoying seeing me so out of my element!

Our initial shock over, Cora stood up, moving into the kitchen and preparing tea and coffee, Maureen following to assist. The rest of us sat in uncomfortable silence, waiting for them to return. Teddy was overtired and started to grizzle.

"Is there somewhere I can put him down to rest?" Anastasia asked Patrick. "I've got his stroller, but if he hears us talking, he won't settle."

"You can put him in my office," Patrick offered, standing and gesturing for Anastasia to follow. Taylor did likewise, pushing the stroller toward the rear of the ground floor. My uncle returned, Ana rejoining us a few minutes later.

"Taylor is watching over him," she said quietly.

"So, Christian?" Cora said returning with a tray of tea cups, Maureen following with plates laden with slice and biscuits. "David told us a little of your life and how you located him. He said it was through a genealogy site?"

I cleared my throat nervously.

"Yes, that's right. I had just turned four when my birth mother passed away. She'd listed herself as Ella Riley on my birth certificate with a false birthdate, so it was impossible to identify her. The team I'd tasked with finding more information had no success, so they suggested looking for a DNA match. It hadn't occurred to me a search like that might turn up a paternal connection, so it stunned me when I was informed I had a living paternal aunt and uncle."

"Ma? Remember ages ago Patrick and I and the kids did that Ancestry search to help Aunt Grainne? We had swabs taken from our cheeks to try to find a match with the side of the family who stayed in Ireland?" Maureen explained to Cora.

"And that led you to us?" Sean asked, regarding me coolly.

"It did. I grew up knowing _nothing_ of my biological parentage. It wasn't until I became a father, myself, that I started to wonder where I came from. Since I'd never known a father, I focused my attention on searching for my mother."

"Yet you contacted David?" Sean challenged. While everyone else appeared to welcome me, Sean was openly disapproving. "What is it you _want?"_

David hissed, and the tension in the room increased exponentially. Anastasia grabbed my hand, silently urging me to keep my cool.

"I want to get an idea of where I come from," I replied, my voice shaking with the effort to stay in control. "I have hazy memories of my mother and knew nothing at all of my father. I wanted to learn how I came to be. And you know what?! I wanted to know my birth mother's _real name!"_

I almost shouted the last part. Anastasia responded by moving closer to me, placing her hands on my cheeks and forcing me to look at her.

"It's ok," she crooned, holding my eyes with hers.

"This was a mistake," I said, my voice quivering. I stood up. "I'm going for a walk. Which house did my mother grow up in?" I growled, my eyes meeting David's.

"Number eighteen," he replied. "Aisling? Go with your brother."

"No," Anastasia interjected, recognizing anything I said or did now would undoubtedly offend. "Taylor?"

"Mrs. Grey?" he said appearing seconds later. He must have already heard the raised voices.

"Mr. Grey is stepping outside. Please go with him."


	54. Chapter 54

There was an awkward silence as Christian strode from the room, Taylor following in his wake.

"Sean Michael O'Riley," Cora shouted at her husband, "what the _hell_ is wrong with you? We find out we have another grandchild, and you treat him like something on the bottom of your shoe? I can't believe you!"

"I'm wondering why he came forward? Why now? Davey _said_ he's some big hot shot businessman, but how do we know that's not a scam?! And how come the rest of the family can't be told?"

"Because he has a right to privacy," David barked. "He's a very rich man! The _last_ thing he needs is cousins or other people he barely knows selling his story to the press or asking for money. Tell me Connor would not try to make something out of this," he added. "No offense, Pat."

"None taken," Christian's uncle said with a shrug. "The boy's a grifter and that's God's own truth."

"Mr. O'Riley," I said, addressing Sean, my tone icy. "My husband is the sole owner of one of America's most successful businesses. The company he started with $100,000 when he was twenty-one is now a billion-dollar business employing over forty-thousand people. His business interests are varied, including a shipyard in Taiwan, wineries in France, hotels throughout Asia, agricultural research and development and even a publishing house. Christian has been the subject of many business articles, and even a cursory search on the Internet will confirm everything I've mentioned."

"It's true, Granda," Aisling said, pulling out her phone and typing Christian's name into the web browser. "We googled him and there's no doubt he is who he says he is." She passed the phone to her grandfather.

"As for what Christian wants?" I continued, "He was honest there, too. Christian doesn't want money or anything like that from you, and he has a wonderful adoptive family who cares for him very much. He wanted to find out where he came from, and whether there are any family medical issues he needs to know of."

Sean regarded me, his stance softening a little. "Why _now?"_

"Because he's a father, now. Losing his mother so young was hugely traumatic for Christian. It's had a lasting effect on his ability to bond with other people. Until Teddy came along, Christian had no one in his world connected to him by blood. He didn't start his search to discover his biological father – he assumed that knowledge died with Eleanor. He just wanted to learn more about his background."

"I've misjudged the situation," Sean groaned.

"You think?" Cora snapped. "Now get out there and do something about it!"

"I'll come with you," I said, worried how Christian might react.

"No, lass. You stay here. I need to apologize to my grandson."

"There's no fool like an old fool," Cora said once he'd exited the house. "Please forgive my husband… Learning Davey has a son then meeting him only hours later has obviously been too much for him."

"Sorry, Ma," David said, running his fingers through his hair in a way strangely reminiscent of his son. "I should have given you more warning."

"Don't be. I'm _thrilled_ to meet them all, and I can't wait for your little grandson to wake up so I can have a cuddle."

"Do you have other great-grandchildren?" I asked to progress the conversation.

"Aye. Maureen has three grandbabies," Cora announced proudly, telling me about each of Christian's cousins, and their offspring. She'd only just got through telling me about the family when Christian, Sean, and Taylor came back inside. Christian still looked keyed up as he came to sit back down beside me, however, Taylor gave me a reassuring nod. Sean resumed his seat beside Cora, who gave him unmistakable stink eye.

"You must have so many questions," Cora said, looking at Christian with kindness. "Davey didn't tell us the reason for today's trip until we were halfway here. If he had, I would have brought the photo albums. Eleanor was in the same year as Pat at St. Michael's, and she was a frequent visitor at our house over the years, so I have many photos of her. Maybe you'd like copies?"

My darling fifty was too overwhelmed to answer, so I answered on his behalf. "We'd appreciate that, thank you."

"I'll send you some of Davey's, too," Cora added with a sweet smile.

Christian was gripping my hand fast.

"Can you tell us more about Eleanor? Christian doesn't recollect much…"

Patrick nodded. "She was in my year. Eleanor was sweet. The type to see the best in people. Everyone liked her, but she didn't have any particularly close friends. Her grandparents were so protective, she could never socialize outside Boyne Falls. We all attended St. Michaels Academy in Petoskey and caught the bus there and back. Other than school, St. Augustine's Church, and hanging out with the local kids, Eleanor wasn't allowed out."

"We all knew when she started dating Davey," Maureen continued. "We hung out as a group. It was the only way to appease her grandparents. They meant well, but they smothered her. Eleanor was nothing like her mother, but they were so strict…"

"She didn't come to you? When she discovered she was pregnant?" Christian asked.

"No!" Cora moaned. "If only she had! We loved her like a daughter… We all appreciated it was just a matter of time before Eleanor and Davey married and settled down. If she'd come to us, we would have taken her in with no hesitation! But none of us were here when she left. Maureen had just married and moved up to Pellston with her husband. Their house there needed a lot of work, so Sean and I stayed with them for a month helping fix it up while Pat stayed in Petoskey with Sean's sister Grainne. Pat noticed she wasn't at school but didn't think much of it. It wasn't until we came back to Boyne Falls we realized she'd disappeared."

"We all tried to help Davey find her. Sean and Davey drove to Detroit many times, and I asked her grandparents repeatedly, but the Murphys' claimed to know nothing of her whereabouts, other than Detroit. When months then years went by with no word, we assumed Eleanor wanted to get away from Boyne Falls and wanted nothing to do with us."

"She never said anything about her background?" Maureen asked Christian.

"If she did, I don't remember," Christian replied. "My memories of her are… tricky. It wasn't until I looked into her history I discovered the name she gave on my birth certificate was false. I was devastated; it felt like I never knew anything about my mother at all."

"It wasn't false," Sean finally claimed, looking at Christian. "She gave you Davey's middle name and part of our surname. You're our eldest grandchild. I'm sorry for my earlier reaction. This has come as a huge shock, but I can see, now, you're one of us."

* * *

"I can't wait to get home and back to normality," Christian groaned as he dropped onto the bed in the rear cabin of the GEH jet. While the remainder of the meeting with Christian's extended family went well, the whole week had been demanding, and we were both emotionally exhausted.

Unzipping my dress and letting it puddle at my feet, I stood in front of my husband just in my underwear.

"You're beautiful, baby," he complimented, giving me a tired smile and patting the bed beside him. "Did you want to cuddle?"

I nodded, climbing into bed next to him. "I have an appointment with Dr. Greene next week."

"Something wrong?"

"No. Just my routine appointment to get my shot."

"Have you thought more about what we discussed? About trying for another baby?" he asked, running his fingertips up and down my arm.

"I have. I meant what I said about wanting to return to SIP to help with Boyce's next novel. A pregnancy wouldn't necessarily interfere with that, especially since I plan to only be at the office one day a week. There's also no guarantee we'd fall pregnant straight away; the shot can take time to wear off and I'm still breastfeeding. What do _you_ think?"

"Even if it happened the first month, there'd still be fifteen months between Teddy and a sibling. It seems like a good gap. Are you ready for another pregnancy and to have a second child?"

"I _think_ so… I don't want him to be an only child, but what if the new baby takes all of my time and I don't have enough for Teddy?"

"That won't happen," Christian assured me. "I can take some time off. We could even go overseas for a few months? Experience life somewhere else?"

"Hmm – you make it sound so easy, Mr. Grey."

"It can be, Mrs. Grey. I'm looking forward to seeing you pregnant with another baby."

"I've only just lost my baby weight from Teddy," I pouted, "and I like being able to see my feet again!"

"But what about all that second-trimester sex?" Christian asked with a smirk, remembering the days when I'd had to swing past Grey House for a midday quickie.

"You might have to come home for lunch," I quipped.

"So, no shot?" Christian gasped, taking my comment as my assent.

"No shot," I agreed with a shiver.

"Anastasia – you've made me very, very happy," Christian crooned, pulling me closer. "Can keep it down so we can practice?"

"I'm sure I can," I replied, taking off my bra and panties and pulling myself hard up against my husband.

* * *

Teddy was grizzly and out of routine all Monday, the three-hour time difference between Seattle and Michigan troubling him. His cheeks were also red, and he was drooling a lot, so I suspected he might also be teething.

Mia and Grace had both called, wanting to find out how the meet-up on Saturday had gone, but I had Gail take a message, explaining Teddy was being difficult and I'd call them in the next few days. Interestingly, Gail had passed on that Mia said could be contacted at Bellevue as she'd moved back in there. I was curious what _that_ was all about.

By the time Christian and Taylor arrived home, Teddy was down but everyone was out of sorts. For the first time since I'd known her, Gail had got sidetracked with another task and burned dinner, I had a thumping headache from Teddy's incessant crying and refusal to settle, and McIntyre was annoyed that Clarke had called in sick, so his long-anticipated day off after the week in Michigan had not eventuated. One look at Christian showed me he, too, had a difficult day which he had no doubt taken out on Taylor.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Grey," Gail said, almost in tears. Like me, she was exhausted. "Dinner is spoiled – I'll quickly put together something else."

"Don't bother," I said in a tired, cranky voice. "Taylor? Can you ask Sawyer to pop down to Mercato Stellina in Bellevue and pick up pizza and garlic bread for all of us? Then Taylor, Gail? Take the night off."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked, looking between a cranky Christian and his overwrought wife.

"Absolutely. It's been such a shitty day, all I want is some comfort food and to curl up on the sofa."

"That sounds perfect," Christian agreed, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on the back of a stool on his way to the wine fridge as Taylor and Gail took their leave. "You want a glass, Ana?"

"I want the whole bottle," I joked.

"That bad?" Christian asked.

"Yes. Are you sure we can do this with _two?"_

"Are you that worried?"

"Maybe…"

"Have you changed your mind?" my husband checked, his gray eyes fixed on mine as he passed me a glass of wine.

"No. I rang and canceled my appointment," I said with the ghost of a smile as I curled into Christian on the sofa.

"Then only one glass of wine for you, Mrs. Grey."

"How was your day?" I asked, eager to forget my own troubles.

"Long. Ros found some discrepancies in the figures for a deal we were about to sign off on. Had it gone undetected we would have overpaid by millions. What's more concerning is that it wasn't picked up earlier. Ros feels it had to be an inside job – that someone in GEH was working with the other side to inflate our purchase price - and I hate to admit it, but I think she's right."

"What does that mean?"

"It means scrapping the whole deal, then getting a forensic accountant and auditor to look over the paperwork and the team working on it. It was so well hidden, there's a chance it might not be the first time this has happened – so we need to see if there's a pattern then work out who's behind it."

"Sounds like a big job?"

"It will be, but I pay someone to do it. It just sucks that most of the people working on this deal were people I thought I could trust."

I snuggled in closer to Christian. At that moment he looked less like the CEO of a multinational company and more like a young man struggling to know who to trust.

"I'm sorry, baby. But it's good Ros caught it."

"It is," he agreed, bringing his lips to mine in a long, lazy kiss that was only interrupted by Sawyer arriving with our dinner.

"Thanks, Sawyer," Christian said, grabbing the top two boxes of pizza and one bag of garlic bread.

Putting on the television, we watched some crazy Chinese dating show where a bunch of women voted on one man, each deciding whether she would be willing to date him based on his responses to questions, while he selected from the women which he would like to date. It was funny and usually ended up with the guy going home alone after a witty take-down from the compère. Not our usual sort of viewing, it was relaxing and funny. The glass of wine and pizza had me sleepy, so it was only eight-thirty when Christian pulled me up from the sofa and led me upstairs to bed. Both too tired to do anything other than cuddle, we fell asleep the moment our heads hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke at 6:00 am to find a freshly diapered infant baby snuggled between me and my husband.

"Hey!" I cooed, rolling onto my side to kiss Teddy and then Christian. "Has he been up long?"

"About half an hour," Christian replied. "I've changed him, but I think he wants to feed."

I smiled. I understood from the playgroup and Sonia that a lot of moms weaned around six months. However, Teddy and I were still going strong. I knew from my books that breastfeeding might slow our success conceiving baby number two, but I wasn't prepared to wean Teddy just yet.

"Your Mom and Mia both rang yesterday. I was too busy with Teddy to take their calls, but I can't put them off forever."

"They rang me at work, too," Christian chuckled.

"Let's have them over for dinner Wednesday," I suggested. "Elliot, too."

"Are you going in to SIP?"

"If you can still take Teddy, I'd hoped to. Marguerite is keen to meet and get an idea of how much they can involve me in Boyce's new project."

"Go with whatever you're comfortable with. If you want to be at SIP more than one day a week, we can make it work."

Lifting my top so Teddy could latch, I ran through my tasks for the day; check with Sonia if she was going to playgroup in which case I'd join her, ring Elliot, Mia and Grace to organize Wednesday dinner, call SIP to confirm I'd be in on Wednesday plus chat to Gail and make sure she was ok. After yesterday, it worried me the size of the new house, along with helping with Teddy, was proving too much for her.

"If she needs extra help, we'll hire someone in," Christian declared. "We can't afford to lose either Taylor or Gail." Readily agreeing, I determined to speak with her as soon as possible.

"I better shower and get to work," Christian murmured, watching as I nursed.

"So early?"

"I agreed to meet with Ros and our senior auditor to get a jump on the investigation," he explained. "We wanted to do it before most of the staff were in."

"Makes sense," I admitted, disappointed not to have a few more minutes with my husband.

An hour and a half later I wandered downstairs with Teddy, unsurprised to see Gail presiding in the kitchen. No time like the present, I suppose.

"Mrs. Grey? Can I apologize for yesterday?" Gail said looking very uncomfortable. "You and Mr. Grey should never have to order in takeout because I spoiled a meal." I buckled Teddy into his high chair, taking the bowl of chopped fruit and steamed veg she'd prepared for him. "I really don't know what happened!"

"You're working too hard is what happened," I said sensibly. "Get yourself a coffee and let's talk about it."

Gail poured herself a black coffee, absentmindedly passing me a cup of hot water and my English Breakfast tea bag.

"We talked about extra help before we moved to Medina, and I think we need to revisit it. You're doing all the cooking, cleaning and helping me with Teddy. Something has to give."

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, sitting opposite the counter from me.

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about. There must be tasks you'd prefer not to do, or could outsource?"

Gail sipped her coffee, thinking. "I have tasks I do every day, but I like to spend one day each week doing a thorough clean. It's not that the house gets particularly dirty, but vacuuming and washing the floors takes a _lot_ of time because there's so much floor space, and I need to work around Teddy's sleeps."

"Ok. What else is time-consuming you could outsource?"

"The linen from the security unit gets changed over every day, so that generates a lot of washing."

"What about our washing?"

"I wouldn't like someone else to do that," Gail said firmly. "The same with cleaning your bedrooms and bathrooms."

I was a little relieved. It was bad enough Gail making our bed and folding my undergarments – I'd _hate_ thinking about someone else doing it!

"What if we got someone in on a Wednesday to help you with those tasks? Teddy will be going to Grey House with Christian on Wednesdays while I go to SIP. That would give you a full day to get into things without having to work around Ted?"

"That could work. It wouldn't have to be _every_ week."

"Easier to get someone good if it is," I argued.

Gail finally agreeing to call the agency to find a suitable cleaner to assist her, I ate my granola and yogurt and texted Sonia.


	55. Chapter 55

Work was a complete cluster fuck. After meeting with the auditor and forensic accountant, Ros and I had drawn up a list of people within GEH who needed investigation. Thankfully, the list was short. Unfortunately, every single one was a person I'd thought I could trust.

Ros was in a shitty mood because all her work on the deal was now in vain and, worse, she had to start from scratch putting together a proposal for another company. And to add to what was already a shitty morning, Taylor used the car ride to a lunch meeting at the Mile High Club to raise he thought Gail was working too hard, and that he was unhappy about it.

"I _know_ Taylor," I said, fighting to keep exasperation from my voice. "Ana was planning to talk to Gail about it today."

"Ok," Taylor said with a nod, appearing mollified.

My lunch meeting went well until I was walking out of the private dining room and spotted a former submissive sitting a few tables away. A marketing manager at a local cosmetics firm, she was obviously having a business lunch. Our eyes met, and we both looked away without greeting or acknowledging one another, but it was enough to sour my already pissy mood.

"Taylor? Where is Anastasia?" I asked in the elevator to the underground garage.

"Sawyer and Clarke are with Mrs. Grey and Teddy at playgroup."

I sighed. There went my idea of popping home to surprise my two favorite people.

"Is there something else?" I asked, noticing Taylor's face.

"Yes. Gail said after Ana and Teddy left for playgroup, Ms. Kavanagh tried to make contact via the house phone again."

"Back to Grey House," I ordered. Katherine Kavanagh had just brought herself back to the forefront of my attention again. I spent the ride back to the office pondering what to do about the Kavanagh clan, meanwhile determined to churn through as much work as I could so I could get home to my wife and son at a decent hour. I was also wracking my brain what to do for our first wedding anniversary and Anastasia's birthday. With less than ten days to go, I needed to come up with the goods!

* * *

"Hey! You're home earlier than I expected," Anastasia said with a smile when Taylor and I walked through the door at 5:30. She was sitting cross-legged on the rug next to Teddy who was on his tummy. "See, Teddy! Daddy's home!"

Sitting on the rug in front of Ted, I held out my hands trying to encourage him to scoot toward me. He was trying, but he'd yet to master the skill, so instead, I scooped him up and laid myself flat, my head in Ana's lap, Teddy tummy-down on my chest.

"This is the life," I sighed in contentment as Anastasia stroked my hair. "Did you have a good day?"

"Not bad. We met up with Sonia and Asha at playgroup then went to lunch. While Teddy had his afternoon nap, I messaged your Mom, Mia, and Elliot inviting everyone over for dinner tomorrow night. Then Ray rang. He's back in Montesano, but will be in Seattle for your Mom's Labor Day party, However he wants to drop by and see me before Monday."

"What's that about?"

"I suspect he's going to tell me he's planning to move here."

"You're ok with that?"

"I am. Diane's great, and she makes Daddy happy. Plus, it would be nice to have him closer."

Gail was in the kitchen, so I didn't ask whether Anastasia spoke with her about the staffing arrangements.

"Oh! I also spoke with Marguerite. Starting tomorrow I'll be working from SIP on Wednesdays!"

"That's great, baby! What are your hours?" I asked.

"Same as before, nine to five."

"Then how about Teddy and I drop you off then we'll go into Grey House?"

"Are you going to dress him in a little pretend suit as your mini-me again?" she asked with a giggle. Now Teddy's hair was longer, with a definite curl, he was looking more and more like Mr. Grey Jnr.

"Maybe…"

* * *

"You're working with Marguerite and Casey today, right?" I asked, adjusting myself as Anastasia walked out of our closet wearing a tailored above-knee navy shift dress and a pair of beige peep-toe heels with navy piping. Teamed with nude stockings, it made her legs seem like they went on forever.

"Yes," she giggled, swinging her hips as she walked past me and into the bathroom to choose a perfume.

Whose stupid idea was it for Ana to return to work? Looking like that, the only work I wanted her doing was riding my cock. Hard!

"Do I look ok?" she asked, adding her beige, navy-trimmed jacket that coordinated with her shoes.

"Baby, you're more than ok. You'd better be waiting for us to pick you up at five because by six I'm going to have you on your back while I'm buried between your legs!"

"I'm sure your parents and siblings will appreciate seeing that," she tittered, reminding me the family were coming over tonight to hear about our visit to Detroit.

" _Tell me_ they're coming at seven?" I all but begged.

"Sorry. Six so they can see Teddy before he goes down for the night. Your Mom was particularly insistent she needs her Teddy time."

"We could get them to take care of Theodore while we go upstairs and…"

"No! Elliot would know, and he'd _never_ let us hear the end of it."

"He's a cockblocker," I mumbled not _quite_ under my breath.

I followed my wife downstairs to see Gail feeding Teddy sweet potato and turnips. He didn't mind the potato, but the turnip had him turning up his nose. You and me both, buddy!

"Mrs. Grey? With your permission, I'd like to have a representative from the agency out today to go through our requirements for the position we discussed? It's customary for them to do a site visit before recommending suitable candidates. They will not be permitted into any of the family bedrooms or Mr. Grey's office."

"That's fine, Gail. Please make sure one of security accompanies you as you tour them through the house," Ana replied.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Grey and Mr. Grey Junior," Andrea said with a grin when Teddy and I stepped out of the elevator. We were a little later than usual, thanks to dropping Anastasia off at SIP, but hey – I owned the place – I could rock up whatever time I felt like it!

"Clarke? You can put Teddy's stroller in my office then go to the security room," I ordered, taking Teddy through to my office and placing him in a high chair before passing him several toys. Moments later Andrea appeared with my morning coffee served in a spill proof cup along with an almost empty sippy cup of water for Teddy. I raised an eyebrow wordlessly.

"Mrs. Grey mentioned Master Grey likes to copy her when she has a cup of tea," she explained. "There's just a little filtered water in the sippy cup so Teddy can join in, and your coffee is in a safe container in case Teddy tries to grab it."

"Thanks, Andrea," I said, touched she was considering Ted's safety. "Is the level on lockdown?"

"It is. I'll let you know when we let people up for your head of departments meeting."

I'd barely switched on my computer when the door to my office opened.

"Where's that handsome little man!"

"I take it you're talking about Teddy and not me, Ros?" I drawled as my second in command swanned into my office.

"That I am," she said, dragging one of my chairs over so she could sit in front of Teddy. "Thought I better get some practice in, you know?"

I nodded and smiled, then what Ros was saying hit me.

"Are you trying to say…?"

Ros grinned. "We're expecting. Gwen's twelve weeks along!"

"That's great news, Ros!" I said hugging her for possibly the first time.

"I should warn you, Gwen is already saying I'll be bringing the baby into work every Wednesday. We'll get nothing done…"

"Nonsense! We'll train them up young. Besides, yours might not be the only new baby visiting next year."

"Back it up! Ana's pregnant, again? Already!" Ros gasped, eyes wide.

"Not yet. But she will be soon if I have my way about it," I replied smugly. "We've decided to try for number two."

"We'll need a creche up here," Ros joked.

"Perhaps we do," I replied thoughtfully.

* * *

"How are my two favorite men?" Anastasia asked climbing into the back of the SUV. "Triumphant in the world of acquisitions and mergers?"

"Absolutely!" I replied with a grin. "Teddy supervised my departmental heads meeting this morning, then we did tummy time together on the rug while I read through some profit-and-loss statements. He decided my meeting with Mr. Boyce from Altronics was not worth his attention, so he slept through that and then we had lunch together. We spent the afternoon playing while I was on a conference call, then we went over the road to the park for a few minutes before his afternoon nap."

"You have this down to an art, Mr. Grey."

"It was fun," I admitted. "I enjoy having him with me. Teddy reminds me why I work so hard, but also to stop and enjoy the here and now. Anyway, enough about our day, how was your first day back?"

"It was wonderful!" Anastasia declared with a bright smile. "I spent the morning with Marguerite discussing Boyce's next book. The initial chapters are amazing, Christian! It's going to be another chart-topper for sure. Then Casey, Tennille, Claire and I visited the Deli across the road for lunch and it was _so_ nice to catch up."

"Did you take security?"

"Yes. Sawyer accompanied us, much to Tennille's excitement… After lunch, Boyce came in, and he told Marguerite he'd like me to do drafts and first edit with him since I did that with his first book and we work well together. He understands I'll only be in the office on Wednesdays, and he's ok with that since ninety percent of the work is done by email, anyway."

"You're not taking on too much?" I asked.

"No. I promise," Ana said leaning over Teddy's car seat to kiss me. "This is _just_ what I need!"

* * *

"Ms. Grey is waiting in the living room," Ryan announced as Anastasia, Teddy and I walked into our home in Medina.

"She's early," Ana remarked, raising her eyebrows. Mia was the type who arrived fifteen to twenty minutes 'fashionably late' to every occasion. Like me, Ana suspected her early arrival was significant.

"Mia!" I greeted as Ana, Teddy and I walked into our living room just off the kitchen. "I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"Not long," she replied, staring at Ana apprehensively.

"Teddy needs to feed," Anastasia said, reading the situation. "Excuse me, I'll take him upstairs for a bit…"

Mia looked relieved, so Ana took our boy up to his room to feed and change.

"What's going on, Mia?" I asked, my voice tight.

"It's Ethan… He's decided to stay in London for a while. Melinda has purchased an apartment in Marylebone and plans to spend a few months there each year. Kate is going to move in, and Ethan has decided to stay there for the next six to twelve months so he can focus on his thesis."

"And?"

"And he's said I'm welcome to stay in the Pike Market apartment, but he doesn't intend to be back for months."

"So, you've moved back home?" I asked.

Mia nodded. "I thought he was _it,"_ she said, tears threatening to spill. "He was so _horrible_ about you and Elliot and kept talking about principles and honor, but he's willing to forget all that and take advantage of his parents' money when it suits him."

"Were you in love with him?" I challenged.

"I _dreamed_ I was…" Mia admitted.

"But?"

"But he didn't even bother breaking up with me! I asked him whether we were still together, and he said we could 'see how things stood' when he got back. As if I'll wait around for a year on the off-chance he'll want to pick up where we left off! I've got better things to do with my time," Mia said furiously, anger replacing her tears.

"Actually, I wanted to speak with you about that. Your time, I mean. You've been back from Paris for _months_ , now. Have you thought about what you want to do for work?"

She sighed theatrically. "I love cooking, but I can't see it as a career… But I need to do _something."_

"What about coming to work for GEH? We have a paid year-long program where interns cycle through the various departments. You'd get a taste of everything so you might find something you like? It would be nine to five, Monday through Friday, but other than a parking spot there'd be no special treatment. You'd sink or swim on your own merit."

"Ok."

"Really?!" I replied. I honestly hadn't expected she'd accept – especially an _intern_ position.

"Sure. I need a job, and you're right – perhaps this will help me find my calling? I know GEH internships are highly sought after, so thanks for suggesting it; I won't let you down."

I don't think I'd ever been so proud of my sister.

"Alright. Well expect a call from HR in the next few days," I said, making a mental note to action it first thing tomorrow.

"Hey, Mia? Would you like a cuddle with Teddy before your parents arrive?" Anastasia asked, walking into the living room carrying Teddy. Her timing was perfect, so I suspect she'd overheard at least part of my conversation with Mia. "He's just fed, so is nice and sleepy…"

Mia nodded, holding her arms out to cuddle our son. I looked up to see Elliot walking up the back lawn toward the house.

"Hey," he announced, opening the back door and kicking off his work boots before coming over and flopping onto the couch.

"How're things?" I asked.

"Good. _Fa_ ntastic, actually. I'll tell you all about it when the olds get here. Hey Mia? Mom said you've moved back to Bellevue?"

"Yes. Melinda Kavanagh bought a place in London and Ethan's going to stay there for a while. Kate's moving in there, too."

"She's not coming back to Seattle?" Mia might have missed it, but Elliot sounded relieved.

"Not that I've heard. Although I'm avoiding her calls right now."

"You're not the only one," Elliot muttered. The four of us looked at one another and cracked up laughing. Ana was nearly crying she was laughing so hard!

"Sounds like I need to get a bottle of champagne out," I said, going through to the prep kitchen and the well-stocked wine fridge there.

"Get a couple," Anastasia called out.

I'd just finished pouring us each a glass when Mom and Dad arrived.

"Champagne? On a Wednesday? What are we celebrating?" Mom asked after kissing us each hello and scooping Teddy out of Mia's grasp.

"Well… today I signed off on a three-year, multimillion-dollar contract for Grey Constructions to build three new buildings at Northwest Uni in Kirkland," Elliot announced.

"Oh my God! That's _huge!"_ Ana squealed. "Congratulations!"

"That's wonderful, son!" Dad said, stepping forward and shaking Elliot's hand before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, darling!" Mom added from her spot on the sofa.

"Thanks. It's a big step up, but we're ready for it."

I charged everyone's glasses, and we toasted to Elliot and his new venture.

"Mia has some news, too!" I announced, giving her an encouraging glance.

"Oh?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to be doing an internship at GEH! I still have no idea of what I want to do with my life, so Christian suggested I intern and try each department to see if anything appeals."

"That's _wonderful,"_ Mom exclaimed. "Will it be full time?"

"Sure is," I confirmed. "Standard work hours, Monday to Friday."

"That's great Mimi," Elliot said, using his childhood name for Mia.

"Thanks, Ellie," she replied with a smile, using the name she'd used for him until she was four. "I'm excited about it!"

Another toast ensued.

"There's so much to celebrate!" Mom said, cuddling Teddy.

"Yep. And there's _more._ Anastasia returned to work, today! She's going to be working one day a week at SIP editing Boyce Fox' new novel."

"What about Teddy?" Mom asked.

"Theodore comes to work with me on Wednesdays," I explained.

"He spends the day with your assistant?" Mom asked, sounding critical.

"No, Mom. He spends the day with _me._ I love having Teddy at work."

"But it's not very professional," she fretted.

"I own the company. If I want my son at work, that's where he'll be. I don't give a _fudge_ what anyone thinks of it!"

"Absolutely!" Elliot chimed in. "When I have kids, I'll be taking them to work when I can!"

"I admire that," Dad declared. "It's important for kids to see where their father spends his work hours."

"Thanks, Dad," I replied. "Anastasia and I want Teddy to know where we work and what we do."

"So, you're editing another book?" Mom asked Ana.

"Yes. It's Boyce Fox' second book. I'm _so_ excited to be back at work, even if it's only a day a week."

"We need another toast!" Mia announced jubilantly. "Seems like we _all_ have good news!"

Our third glass of champers down, Gail emerged from the prep kitchen with a platter of Beef Wellington and many sides. Serving in the 'casual' meals area off the kitchen, we took our seats, Theodore sitting between Anastasia and me.

"So… How was Detroit?" Mom asked, trying to appear nonchalant, but not achieving it.

"It was good. I got a lot of answers…" I said, before telling my family all about David, Aisling, and my extended birth family.


	56. Chapter 56

"Mrs. Grey? As you know, I had the agency through yesterday… After discussing our needs, they've suggested a domestic help through half days twice a week, and a whole day on Wednesday," Gail broached apologetically.

"That doesn't sound unreasonable," I replied. "Did they have recommendations for someone?"

"Yes, and no. Getting someone suitable permanent part-time is tricky. There was _one_ candidate they mentioned. She works part-time in a similar role in another exclusive residence nearby. They spoke with her this morning, and there would need to be some give and take regarding her available hours, but the candidate has satisfied the _highest_ security checks, and she has worked in the other residence for several years."

My mind ran through the possibilities. Few people had security as tight as Christian and I. Locally, the only people that sprang to mind were the Gates. Despite Christian moving in the highest social circles of Seattle, I'd yet to meet Bill or Melinda. I knew Christian had several business dealings with Bill, but we hadn't met.

"The Gates?" I asked, Gail nodding to confirm my suspicions.

"The agency suggested a personal phone call to Melinda would be most appropriate," she explained.

I considered calling Christian to ask for his guidance, however considering the nature of the issue, had it been almost _anyone_ else I would have not have paused. So asking Gail to refresh my cup of tea, I pumped her for all the information about the young woman in question, then tasked her with finding the number for the Gates' home. Ten minutes later, Gail came to me in the library, holding one of the portable phones.

"Are you ready?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not!" I giggled. "But I'll do it."

Gail dialed the number, then passed me the handset, discreetly leaving the room, closing the double doors behind her.

"The Gates' residence," a female answered on the third ring. She sounded warm and friendly yet still professional.

"Good morning. This is Ana Grey calling to speak with Mrs. Gates. I'm ringing to talk with her about a young lady who works part-time in her home as a domestic who has been recommended to work also in ours."

"Please hold the line, Mrs. Grey," the woman responded, placing me on hold. I'd barely had a chance to feel nervous before my call was picked up.

"Ana! Melinda Gates. I'm sorry we've not spoken before now. Congratulations on your wedding and little Theodore. Our children are not so little anymore, but I remember those crazy years well!"

"Thank you, Melinda," I answered. "It's been an adjustment, but I think we're finding our feet."

"I'm pleased to hear it. I heard you were calling about a domestic matter?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, that's right. As you may know, we've recently moved into a home in Medina. The residence and grounds are much more expansive than our previous residence in Escala, and our housekeeper Mrs. Taylor is struggling. She had an agency out who highlighted the difficulty of locating permanent part-time staff. They did, however, mention a young woman who serves part-time in your household who might be prepared to work for us both."

"I see. Her name…?"

"I only know her first name. Agnesa. To be clear, she has not been seeking additional employment. When Mrs. Taylor discussed our needs and rigorous security requirements, the agency commented they had no one suitable on their books, but mentioned they'd placed an ideal part-time candidate elsewhere several years ago. They contacted her and she's happy also to consider employment with us, but only with your permission."

"Oh. Well, I appreciate your call, Ana. Like you, you can imagine Bill and I value our _privacy…"_

"Absolutely," I assured. "In fact, that's the reason I called. I'd much prefer domestic help known for their professionalism and discretion than risk an unknown applicant. Anyway – I'll leave the matter with you; please call me when you've thought about it. I won't proceed without your go ahead."

"Thank you, Anastasia. Now – while I have you on the phone, could I take the time to speak with you about a philanthropic enterprise I am planning…?"

* * *

"Daddy!" I squealed as Reynolds showed Ray into the kitchen and meals area on Friday afternoon. I was already in an excellent mood; Melinda Gates had called earlier to say we were welcome to make an offer of part-time employment to Agnesa. Then she suggested I might like to be involved in a working party for the Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation, focusing on Early Learning in Washington State. After our chat yesterday, I'd anticipated an approach, but I was still excited to accept.

"Annie!" Ray replied, scooping into his arms and cuddling me close. "All well?"

"All great," I replied, smiling.

"Where's your little man? And the big one?"

"Teddy's sleeping, and Christian's at work. We have an hour to ourselves," I declared.

"That's just as well. I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Yes?" I asked encouragingly, already suspecting what I was about to hear.

"You know Elliot? Christian's brother?" he started nervously.

"Um… yes… we've met," I teased, wondering where Daddy was going with this. This was not what I thought he was going to tell me!

"You know how I was helping out at his manufacturing workshop? He has this big new contract at a college, and he needs an overseer to keep an eye out on things with the roof trusses. I've been thinking of moving up here anyway but Elliot's prepared to pay for my time _and_ give me room and contacts in his workshop to continue my bespoke stuff. I wouldn't be working on the trusses; I'd be a sort of foreman and quality control but still doing my own thing."

"That's _wonderful"_ I squealed, throwing my arms around Daddy's neck. "Will you move in with Diane?"

"For a little while," he said shyly. "I want to sell the Montesano place as soon as possible, so we can buy something together. You remember how I said I was thinking about making things official? Well, how are you feeling about that?"

"Daddy? It's more like how _you're_ feeling about that!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Annie? I'm feeling pretty good…"

Daddy had left before Christian got home, keen to get to Diane's. I was sitting in the family room chatting with Gail when my darling fifty walked in.

"Hello beautiful," he said, leaning to kiss me, then scooping Teddy out of my arms. "Good day?"

"Yes. You just missed Daddy. He called by to say Elliot offered him a job as overseer at Grey Constructions Manufacturing, and that he's moving to Seattle."

"Did you speak with him about buying the place in Montesano?" Christian asked.

"Not yet. I'm planning to wait for him to put it on the market, then I'll purchase it."

"Fair enough," Christian said, his attention focused on Teddy.

"Oh; and Melinda Gates called earlier. She's happy for Mrs. Taylor to make an offer to the girl who helps at their house, and she asked me to sit on a committee for Early Education in Washington State as part of their foundation."

"Well done, Mrs. Grey! Some of the society dames would give their eye teeth to rub shoulders with Melinda Gates."

"I doubt we'll be rubbing shoulders, and even if we were, it's about creating opportunities for children not socializing! Still – it was kind of her to ask, and she mentioned most of the women involved have young children, so if I can do my bit and maybe meet some other moms then why not?"

"And that's why she asked you and not them," Christian said sweetly.

* * *

"What do you want to do next weekend for your birthday?" Christian asked on Sunday as we were playing on the lawn with Teddy. "We could go to Aspen for the weekend? Or New York?"

"Honestly, Christian, let's just celebrate tomorrow at Bellevue. Everyone will already be there..."

"You don't want something _more?"_ My love looked confused and somehow perturbed.

"Every day with you is more; what extra do I need!? With Detroit and work and everything with Kate and Ethan, there's been so much going on. Let's celebrate my birthday tomorrow, and we can go out to Canlis next week for our anniversary."

"Maybe we could stay at Escala for the night and Teddy could stay at Bellevue?" Christian suggested with a hopeful glimmer in his eye.

"Now there's an idea, Mr. Grey," I smirked. "I'll ask Grace tomorrow whether she'd be available to take Teddy for the night."

* * *

"Morning Daddy, Diane," I said walking into the kitchen at Bellevue to find Diane dropping off some baked goods for the Labor Day party. Even though Grace had it professionally catered, Diane refused to show up empty-handed, so she passed her offerings across to the kitchen workers.

"I've got something, too," I added passing them a container with my pecan toffee brownies. "Keep them away from these two," I teased pointing to Daddy and Christian. "They won't leave any for anyone else!"

Our goods delivered, we wandered out the back to find Carrick and Elliot firing up the grill. Carrick was wearing an apron with Dude with the Food written on the front. Elliot's apron was of a woman _almost_ wearing a bikini. With it tied around his bulky form, his head in place of the woman's, it was undeniably unattractive.

"Seriously?" Christian asked Elliot, shaking his head and turning Teddy away so he wouldn't see.

"We're waiting for Mom to see it and demand he takes it off," Mia commented, walking over and handing Diane a cocktail. "You drinking, Ana?"

"Just one," I said with a giggle. "I've got milk pumped for Teddy, so I'll have one of those, thanks."

Mia wandered across to the bar to get me a cocktail.

"Elliot Grey! _What do you think you're wearing?"_ Grace growled coming out onto the terrace with her parents, her eyes landing on her eldest son.

"I think it's an apron, Gracie," Grandpa Theo said innocently.

"I _know_ it's an apron, Dad," Grace said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "But does he need to wear _that_ one?!"

"What? What's wrong with my apron? I think this one is great!"

"Go inside and change it, before anyone else arrives!" Grace ordered, waving Elliot in the direction of the kitchen.

Mia returned with my drink. We'd only seen each other Wednesday, so there wasn't much to catch up on.

"Are you starting at GEH tomorrow?" I asked.

"Wednesday. I've already picked my outfit."

It took a lot to not roll my eyes. It thrilled me Mia had accepted Christian's offer of an internship at GEH, but I feared it may prove a baptism of fire for her. Competition for spots was fierce – she'd be mixing with the top of the top – and Christian had already confided in me that he'd instructed his staff to keep her at arms distance from him. There'd be no special treatment. The car park had only given in a nod to her security detail.

"Ana? Do you have a minute?" Diane asked. I looked over to where Carrick was coddling Teddy as he chatted with his sons and Ray.

"Sure," I replied, excusing us from Mia. "Have you seen Grace's roses?" I asked, pointing to a pretty planting a little way away from the extended patio area.

"I haven't," Diane said, taking a swig from her cocktail. We walked silently across to the garden beds.

"Ray said he dropped by to see you on Friday afternoon?" Diane commented.

"Yes, that's right," I said, looking at Diane sympathetically. The poor woman obviously had something she needed to get out.

"He told you he's thinking about moving to Seattle?"

"Yes. He told me about the opportunity with Elliot's workshop. I think it's _great!"_

"Did he mention we may be looking to buy a house together? Somewhere with a bit more land?"

"He did, and I think that's great, too! Daddy has been there for me every step of the way, but he's still young, and I don't want him spending the rest of his years alone. He has a lot to offer the right lady," I declared loyally.

"I agree," Diane said, before continuing. "I guess I'd like to know whether you can see _me_ being that lady?"

I smiled. "Diane – if you're the one Daddy wants to love and live with, that's _fine_ by me."

"Even if that means marriage?"

"I like you, and you've made Ray happy. He deserves that. If that's how it happens I'd be delighted to welcome you into the family."

"You're _sure_ about that?" she asked nervously.

"I am."

"Then I should probably tell you your father asked me to marry him last night, and I said yes," Diane replied.

"Oh!" I said covering my mouth with my hand, so my squeal didn't alert others to our conversation. "Oh, Diane! That's _wonderful!_ I'm so happy for you and Daddy!"

Pulling my step-mother-to-be into a hug, I continued uttering my enthusiastic remarks.

"Please say nothing," Diane begged, although she was smiling. "We didn't want to overshadow Grace's party or your birthday."

"I won't say anything except to Christian," I promised. "Please let me know if we can help with your wedding planning," I said, linking my arm through hers as we walked back to the pergola area. In the few minutes we'd been talking, the area had already filled with guests and they stopped us several times to say hello.

"There you are," Daddy said when we returned to where he was still chatting with Christian and the guys. Diane went to stand next to him, and Ray slipped an arm around her waist. "All good?" he asked us, but looking at me.

"Great!" I replied with a grin, him returning it.

Christian picked up on the undercurrent and lifted an eyebrow curiously, but I shook my head to indicate I'd tell him later.

"Where's Teddy?" I asked, noticing I could not see him.

"Mom has him. She's showing him off to her friends."

I shivered for a moment. There was nothing to indicate anything were amiss; but once upon a time, Elena had once been one of Grace's closest confidantes. The chances of another pedophile lurking amongst her social circle were slim, yet it was a reminder of how duplicitous people could be.

"Clarke has Theodore in his sight at all times," Christian added, recognizing my disquiet. "And Sawyer is with them."

I relaxed a little, calming down more when I spotted Grace sitting on some outdoor furniture twenty yards away with Teddy on her lap. Seated with her parents, and another old lady I supposed might be a friend of Adele's, Christian was right. Clarke and Sawyer were both attending our boy.

"I'm going to go say hello to Adele and Theo."

"Go ahead, baby. I just need to speak with Elliot," Christian replied.

Taking the only spare seat, I greeted Christian's grandparents.

"Hello, darling Ana!" Adele Trevelyan greeted fondly. "I was just saying to Gracie that so much can change in a year! Twelve months ago, at this very party, you and Christian announced you would be wed! Then a week later you were! And now look. We have a darling great-grandson and our Christian has never been happier! Bless you, Anastasia!"

"Thank you, Grandma Adele," I replied, knowing I'd be rebuked if I called her anything else. "We're so happy together, and our little Teddy Bear is the icing on the cake."

"Well you have one of Carrick's cocktails in your hand, so I don't suppose we can expect another announcement this year?" Adele asked leadingly.

I blushed and dropped my eyes. Christian and I weren't telling anyone about our plans to start trying for number two. It was only a few days since I'd been due to take my shot, but Christian and I had agreed I'd only have one or two tonight – just in case.

"Lots of news, but nothing like that," I replied.

"Yes. I suppose with everything going on with Christian's _birth father_ you have a lot on your plate," Adele replied. "I heard you met his paternal grandparents. Tell me _everything."_

* * *

I woke up Tuesday morning exhausted. Between Christian's grandparents inveigling information out of me, numerous well-wishers stopping Christian, Teddy and me at every opportunity, Mia getting a little too tipsy, and Kate blowing up our cells one by one when she no doubt realized we'd all be at Grace's Labor Day party, it was a relief when Sawyer pulled into the driveway at our home in Medina. We'd put an overtired Teddy to bed then retired ourselves, too exhausted to consider anything beyond a quick kiss.

Waking to find the bed beside me empty wasn't unexpected, but it was disappointing. Christian had mentioned he had an early meeting this morning. Sonia was out of town with her parents, so I didn't feel like going to playgroup. I appreciated Christian had a packed day, so dropping by Grey House was out. Grace would be busy returning Bellevue to rights and helping Mia prepare for her first day tomorrow, so I decided to visit Daddy. After breakfast, I summoned Prescott and McIntyre to the casual meals area.

"I'd like to visit Ray at work today," I announced, explaining that as of this morning Daddy would be based at the GCM premises. "His main tools are there, but he said he'll move the rest of his stuff up over the next few weeks then put the house on the market."

Readying Teddy, we were about to leave when I walked into Christian's office, accessing the safe and pulled out one of our checkbooks. While we had innumerable accounts, Christian had referred to this one as our 'working' account – an account I was a signatory to, to be used for small purchases of up to three million. Daddy's house in Montesano would be worth less than a tenth of that.

"We're going to see Grandpa Ray!" I told Teddy as I strapped him into his car seat. I'd dressed Ted in a pair of cargo pants, a tank top and a mini plaid shirt, just like his granddaddy usually wore at work. He looked _adorable!_ Placing the tin of Gail's vanilla fudge cookies on the other side of Teddy's car seat, we set out to visit Daddy at his new workplace.

"Annie! What are you doing here?" Ray asked as I walked into 'his' part of Elliot's workshop. The rest of the space was large, open, cavernous and dusty, however, Daddy had carved out a side area for himself that was scrupulously clean and dust free. Despite being very different to my father's cozy end of the garden workshop in Montesano, the orderly benches, tool cabinets, and Daddy's well worn thirty-year-old stool made it feel like the workshop I'd grown up in as a little girl. Even the smell was the same – and it soothed me immediately. It thrilled me Teddy would have the chance to grow up knowing the calm and peace of Ray's workshop, just as I had.

"I'm here to say _congratulations!"_ I squealed, throwing myself into my father's arms, letting him wrap his arms around Teddy and me, both. The only thing that worried me about his proposal to Diane is that she might not want us to be a part of their big day. That notion was quickly quashed when Ray outlined their initial plans for their wedding. Potentially even smaller than our own, their plans were modest and centered around family and close friends.

"It sounds perfect," I said, meaning every word.

"We're excited about buying a new home together," Ray admitted.

"If there's anything we can do to help, please say."

"It's all in hand, Annie," Daddy said with a proud smile. "When we first talked about buying a house together a week or two back, Diane rang an agent to get an appraisal of her house. While it's small, it is so nicely maintained the agent said it would sell quickly."

"That's encouraging. And Montesano?"

"I spoke to Brett Powell in town mid last week and told him I was thinking of selling. We discussed the price I had in mind and he found a buyer. I signed a contract this morning! No need to pay advertising costs!" Ray grinned.

Brett Powell was in my year at school. Not particularly bright, he'd graduated and joined his father's real-estate business. Just smart enough to manage basic negotiations, I shuddered to think how little Brett probably got Ray for my childhood home.

"I know it's a shock, Annie," Daddy said. "But I needed to sell it, and I have six weeks to move everything out. Maybe we can go there together next weekend?"


	57. Chapter 57

"Mr. Grey? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have Ray Steele on the phone for you. He said it's urgent."

"Thank you, Andrea," I said standing from the head of the conference table. "Let's all take a ten-minute break," I directed, much to the annoyance of the group I was meeting with. I'd just interrupted them mid-pitch. Meh. My business, my building, my rules. Walking into my office, it pleased me to note Andrea already had a steaming black coffee waiting for me.

"Ray? What's up?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"I think I might need your help, Christian. I've done something without thinking things through."

You could have knocked me over with a feather. Ray asking for help and admitting to an ill-considered action both seemed out of character.

"Talk me through it," I said, wondering what had my stoic father-in-law in such a flap.

"Well, Annie came to visit me this morning. All was going well until I told her I'd sold the house in Montesano."

"Oh?"

"I talked to a lad in the local Real Estate office about it last week; that I was thinking of selling. The guy is none too bright, and I doubted his ability to negotiate me a good deal, so I gave him an inflated figure of what I thought it was worth thinking that would give me some wriggle room to come down. Anyway, he called me this morning. He found a buyer willing to pay full price and give me six weeks to pack up the house. It's a lot more than the place is worth, so I jumped on the opportunity. Only now Annie is heartbroken. She said she wanted to buy the house. I'm a man of my word, and I don't like to sign something and then back out, but I was hoping one of your legal guys might be able to look over the contract and see if there's a way out of it?"

"If the buyer was willing to go so far above market value to secure the property, they might not give it up without a fight," I suggested.

"You think so?" Ray asked sounding worried.

"I _know_ so. The guy who bought it wanted it as a birthday and first wedding anniversary present for his wife. She has her heart set on that house and what she wants, he makes sure she gets."

Ray uttered a particularly colorful word. "Just so we're clear, you're saying _you're_ the mystery buyer?"

"That would be an affirmative," I chuckled.

"You have more money than sense, Grey," Ray spluttered out. "If you wanted the house, you should have told me yesterday. I would have sold it to you straight."

"And would you have accepted so much above market value for it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well of course not. Seems stupid you cost yourself so much more by going through an agent."

"Yes and no. He did let me know the house would go on the market before you had a chance to consider other offers. Besides which, as you pointed out, the guy you went through is not so bright. He used a contract with a lower commission percentage that instead relied on gaining through advertising costs – of which there were none."

Ray chuckled. "You put some thought into this, didn't you?"

"Sure did. I called every real estate agent in Montesano and told them anything came up on that street, I wanted to be told immediately."

"What I don't understand is why Annie wants the house so much?"

"She loved growing up there, and after Carla's third husband, it became her safe place. She wants Teddy to be able to experience a taste of that, even if it's only as a family vacation house."

"I wouldn't have sold it if I knew it meant so much to her," Ray commented.

"Nonsense. It's better this way. Now you have the funds to start something new with Diane, and Anastasia gets to keep her childhood home. It's a win for everyone. Oh – and take as long as you need to move whatever you want to your new home when you find it. We're in no hurry, and anything you don't take, Anastasia will undoubtedly want to keep."

"I don't think Annie will want my old couches and furniture," he scoffed.

"I beg to differ. If I know my wife, and I think I do, she's not going to want to change a thing."

"You might be right," Ray conceded. "A word of advice, though? She's mighty cut up thinking someone else will be living in the house. It would be a kindness to tell her you bought it sooner rather than later."

"I think you're right. I don't want her to suffer."

* * *

"You're home earlier than I expected," Anastasia commented as I walked through the door with Taylor just after 5:00 pm. "Teddy's still down for his afternoon nap."

"My last meeting was resolved quicker than I'd expected." By that, I meant I wanted to get home, so I'd told them it was my way or the highway then hightailed it out of there. "How was your day?"

"Horrible," Anastasia said, bursting into tears and throwing herself into my arms. "Daddy sold his house in Montesano!"

"Oh baby," I soothed, moving over to the sofa and pulling her onto my lap. I'd wanted giving Anastasia the ownership papers to Montesano to be a joyous occasion, but this was shaping up as nothing like that. It would take time to go through escrow, so I didn't have the deeds to give to her right now. Instead, I'd asked Andrea to mock me up a certificate. "I think I have something here that will make you feel better," I said, pulling an envelope out of my inner suit pocket.

"What is it?" Anastasia asked, still teary.

"An early anniversary present," I said with a grin. "They say the first year is paper…"

I could tell Ana had no idea what I'd done as she opened the envelope and pulled out the certificate Andrea had printed. It took a moment, then understanding washed over her face.

" _You're_ the one who bought Daddy's house?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded. "I wanted to give it to you for our anniversary, but when your father called to tell me it upset you, I thought I'd give it to you tonight."

"Was he in on this?" she asked.

"No," I replied, explaining how the purchase had played out. "I'm sorry you were upset, baby. I've put the house in your name so it will always be yours." I'd expected my gift to put a pause to Anastasia's tears, but if anything, they intensified.

"I love you so much, Christian," she declared, straddling me on the sofa and peppering my face with kisses. "No one has ever given me something so meaningful before!"

I looked up to see Gail smiling benevolently from the kitchen counter.

"When's dinner, Gail?" I asked.

"Anytime you want it, Mr. Grey. I'm doing gnocchi tonight, so I just need a few minutes to cook it up."

"Take your time," I said smiling. "Let's say dinner in an hour," I announced, picking my wife up, enjoying her giggles as I carried her upstairs to our bedroom.

* * *

"I've booked Canlis for Monday night," I said later as we were sitting down to Mrs. Taylor's superb salami and pecorino gnocchi, our son sitting between us. My wife was looking relaxed and smiley; just as I liked to see her. "Mom is happy to take Teddy anytime Monday and we can pick him up Tuesday."

"That's kind of her," Anastasia said, cutting some plain gnocchi into pieces and putting one onto Teddy's spoon. "Will we stay at Escala?"

"I thought it might be nice," I admitted. What could I say? I was _really_ hoping Anastasia might want to celebrate our first year of marriage with some time in the red room. I didn't _need_ it, however, that didn't mean I wouldn't welcome some play if she chose to share it with me…

"I also wanted to talk to you about another visit to Detroit. The plaque David and I commissioned for Eleanor is nearly done. I'd like to go there when it's installed. We could have a remembrance service? With David and maybe his parents and siblings if they wanted to come? It would be nice to see David and Aisling again."

"How long are you thinking? Another week?"

"No. Just a weekend. Fly out Friday and back Sunday? I want it done and dusted before the holiday season."

"Other than Elliot's birthday, the diary is pretty clear for the next month or two," Anastasia noted.

"I'll call David tomorrow and set something up. Maybe a morning thing followed by lunch and sandwiches?"

"That sounds perfect," my wife agreed.

We took a moment to enjoy Gail's gnocchi, Anastasia spooning small pieces into Teddy's mouth. He didn't seem to be a fan, but he wasn't spitting it out, either.

"Are you ready for Mia to start tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I admitted. "She'll do induction tomorrow through Friday, then next week she'll be starting in HR for her first rotation."

"HR?" Anastasia asked, sounding dubious. Her tone made it clear she thought it would be of little interest to Mia.

"They know she's my sister, but they also understand I want them to pull her up if she does anything out of line. I need to be sure Mia understands the professionalism I expect of her before I let her loose anywhere else in GEH."

"That makes sense," Anastasia murmured. "Are you sure she'll be professional?"

"I'm sure she'll think she is," I replied with a sigh. Mia needed this chance; I just hoped I didn't come to regret giving it to her.

* * *

As it turned out, it was _I_ who wasn't entirely professional on Mia's first day at GEH. The forensic accountant had discovered who was responsible for the financial oversights on our aborted acquisition and required an urgent meeting with Ros, Welch and me to discuss what to do about it. That would have been fine, but being Wednesday, I had Teddy with me.

I would have been ok with Andrea watching him, but she had her quarterly PA afternoon arranged, where she met with the other senior PAs and discussed issues and how to improve efficiencies. That left me with an overtired baby and an important meeting to attend.

"Mr. Grey?" the head of HR answered when I called, no doubt recognizing my number on the internal phone system.

"Singh," I greeted my voice terse.

"Are you calling for an update on Ms. Grey?" Gurden Singh asked. I'd tasked him, personally, with keeping an eye on Mia.

"Yes please."

"So far, so good," he replied. "As per your instructions, we started another three interns today, so she's not in induction alone. She's been pleasant to everyone, interested, and is taking notes on everything she's told."

"I see… And what do you have planned for her this afternoon?" I probed.

"I've asked one of the team to run her through the internal communications system, filing, and corporate style manual in terms of language and look. Since they do a lot of clerical work, it's something we do with all the interns," Gurden was quick to assure me.

"Yes. Very good. However, I'm wondering if that could be rescheduled? I have a task up here I need her for."

"By all means, Mr. Grey. Should I send her up now?"

"I'll send Taylor to get her."

Hanging up the phone, I waited for Mia to appear.

"How come Taylor had to come to get me?" Mia asked appearing in my office minutes later, going over to kiss Teddy as he sat in his high chair banging things angrily on his tray table.

"We lock down the executive floor down any time Teddy is here," I explained. "After Hyde, we don't take any chances."

"Mr. Singh mentioned you had something up here you needed me to do?" Mia asked, standing in front of me in an elegant shift dress and mid-height heels. With her hair tied back and subtle makeup, I had to hand it to her, she looked the part.

I sighed. "I know I stressed you working at GEH would be a strictly _professional_ arrangement, however, I'm asking this as your _brother_ , not your boss. I have an urgent, unexpected meeting. Teddy is overtired and needs sleep and that won't happen if he hears me talking. Usually, Andrea and Clarke would stay with him if I need time, but Andrea's also in a meeting, and Clarke isn't very good at settling him. Would you be willing to give Teddy his bottle and put him down? Once he's asleep, you can sit here and surf the Internet or read magazines. I should only be an hour…"

"Would you ask _another_ intern to do this?" Mia asked an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not!" I snapped. "This is my son, and after everything that happened, you know I don't trust many people with him! Please, Mia? I won't make a habit of it, but I'd appreciate it if you could help me out today."

Mia rolled her eyes.

" _Yes,_ I'll look after Teddy," she said. "I know I got this opportunity because I'm your sister. If sometimes you need me to be Auntie Mia here, that's ok. I'll never turn down extra time with my little Teddy Bear!"

"Thank you," I groaned in relief. I'd meant what I said to Mia; there were few people I trusted with my son, but I knew I could rely on Mia. My backup plan had been to call Gail to come to Grey House, but I'd hoped not to since she had the new house-help out for the first time today. Interrupting Anastasia's workday wasn't an option. I knew how much she looked forward to her working Wednesdays, and since she took care of Theodore most of the time, I wasn't prepared to interrupt the time she took to further her career.

I pulled a bottle of Ana's breast milk out of the bottle warmer Andrea had arranged in a discreet cupboard in a credenza on one side of my office. Then I showed Mia the crib and feeding chair behind a dark curtain in the corner and the change table and supplies in my private bathroom.

"Clarke will be outside the whole time and won't let anyone in. If Teddy won't settle, I'll be in meeting room three on this level. If the phone rings, answer it – it will be me or Ana."

"Go! I've got this," Mia said, going over to pick up my overtired son from his highchair. "Teddy and Auntie Mia will have a nice little cuddle and a feed."

* * *

"Did my boys have a good day?" Anastasia asked when she climbed into the car at SIP at 5:30.

"It could have been better," I grumbled. Discovering one of my long-term employees had ripped me off hadn't sweetened my mood. The one-hour meeting had turned into three, and I resented that, too. While Teddy had not long woken and was playing with Mia when I returned to my office, I was furious that I'd had to ask my sister to take care of my son; especially for so long. Unable to contain my angst, I spilled it all to my wife, telling her how I'd had to interrupt Mia's induction to ask her to babysit.

"You should have called me," Ana said. "I would have come and taken him."

"You shouldn't _have_ to," I growled. "Eight hours a week to pursue your dreams should not be insurmountable!"

"Then let's look at a creche," Anastasia suggested.

"I'm not putting Teddy into care!" I hissed. "I want him with me!"

"That's not what I meant," my wife soothed. "I'm thinking a permanent nanny at GEH for the executive staff's children? Someone paid to look after Teddy and Ros and Gwen's child when they arrive? Not all day," Anastasia added, no doubt seeing me about to object. "Just when you need to attend meetings and perhaps when he needs his sleeps."

"And the _other_ four days of the week?!"

"I'm willing to bet if you announce you have an on-site nanny and were prepared to offer cost neutral care, you'd be _inundated_ by interested parents," my wife chuckled.

"I'd want Theodore close by…"

"Let's think about it," Anastasia replied, distracting me by leaning across Teddy's car seat and kissing me. Finally calm, I could ask my wife about her day.

"It was good! Boyce emailed across a few more chapters, so I spent a lot of the day going through them. Then Claire and I went to lunch. After that Marguerite and I talked about how to shape Boyce's drafts and then it was time to come home."

"You're enjoying it," I noted, meaning her involvement at SIP.

"I _love_ it!" she replied.

Since the surprise of Ray's house in Montesano had been announced prematurely, I'd considered gifting Anastasia SIP for our first anniversary. It had always been my intention, however seeing my wife's joy in her current role, I didn't want to take away from that by making her responsible for the company. I'd need to come up with something else for the day, which didn't thrill me given it was Wednesday, our special day was Monday, and I had no fucking idea!

We were halfway to Medina when my phone rang. Since Teddy, I'd let it be known that calls to my cell between 5:00 pm and 8:00 am were restricted to emergencies only. Seeing Welch's number, I apologized to Anastasia, explaining I needed to answer. Expecting to hear more about the traitor we'd met about today, Welch's announcement caught me off guard.

"Mr. Grey? Sorry to call you after hours, however, I have information I think you'll want to know."

"Proceed," I replied, my voice brusque. This had _better_ be good!

"As per your request, we arranged for Jack Hyde's sentencing to occur in an after-hours session so no press were in attendance. That happened just a few minutes ago."

"And?" I asked, suddenly alert.


	58. Chapter 58

"Christian! What is it?" I asked, panicking when I saw the expression on my husband's face. He held up a finger, advising me to stay silent as he listened to what he was being told. He listened for ages before he finally spoke.

"I understand. Thank you for letting us know."

"Well?!" I snapped. Whatever Christian had heard had certainly affected him which made me nervous.

"Because of the notoriety surrounding your abduction, we petitioned for Hyde to be sentenced in a private session. This has just occurred, and he's received a sentence of twenty-five years to life."

I looked at Christian in dismay. I'd hoped they would _never_ release Jack from jail.

"So he could be out when Teddy is a young man?"

Christian shook his head. "Several of his former assistants have come forward to testify against him in separate cases. Once those are heard, he'll never see the light of day again."

"He can't appeal?" I checked.

"Not this sentence since he pleaded guilty. The other cases will show a persistent pattern of abuse which makes it harder for his lawyer to argue there is any possibility of rehabilitation. I'll speak with Deidre tomorrow to get all the information, but Jack Hyde will never be a bother to us again."

"And what about Millie?" Knowing what I did of her, I felt bad for everything Jack had done to her. Indirectly or not, Jack's obsession with Christian, and me had caused her a world of pain.

"Ms. Ilyard has been volunteering at the Davison police station since the abduction. According to Welch, she has already served enough hours to satisfy the community corrections order she was issued with."

"Is anyone looking after her?" I asked, thinking about how lost and lonely she'd been.

"Welch reported that Ms. Ilyard has recently started dating one of the police officers at the Davison station," Christian replied.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" I said with a smile.

"The woman that helped abduct you and our son being in a relationship is good news?" Christian snapped.

"She was a pawn," I explained. "A simple girl who wanted to be loved. _Everyone_ deserves to feel love, Christian."

My husband grunted. There'd be no convincing him about Millie, so I left it alone, holding his hand as Taylor drove us home to Medina.

"Good evening, Gail," I said as we walked into the spotless living room, Teddy grinning when he saw his beloved Gigi. "How did it go with the new girl today?"

"I think she will work out nicely. The Gates' housekeeper has trained her well. She's a sweet thing and a hard worker. Her being here has certainly made my day easier."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you looked into it."

We sat down to Gail's delicious chicken pot pies, Christian telling me about the staff member who had been profiting from his advanced knowledge of Christian's acquisitions. While my husband was undoubtedly a hard taskmaster, GEH was known for its generous salaries and benefits as Christian believed in rewarding those who worked for him. That made him even angrier that someone had betrayed his trust.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"The accountant, Welch, and Ros are documenting all the proof. When that's done, I'll call him in and work out why he did it."

"You'll fire him?"

"Yes. And depending on what he says, I might pursue damages."

"Is it worth it?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably not monetarily," Christian agreed, "but more than one person had to drop the ball to allow this to occur. He might serve as a good example to remind people I expect complete loyalty."

Recognizing my husband's mood was souring fast, I changed the topic.

"Did you have a chance to call David today?"

"I did. He's checking with Maureen, Patrick, Sean, and Cora, but we've tentatively lined up a visit in three weeks' time. Actually, I was wondering whether you had time to consult with David and plan for the service? It's so busy at work, but it's not something I want to ask Andrea to organize."

"I'll call him and work it out tomorrow," I promised, touched Christian trusted me to do this for him and Eleanor. "Speaking of organizing things, I was wondering if we could do Thanksgiving or Christmas here this year? Your Mom does a great job, and I know she loves hosting at Bellevue, but it would be easier with Teddy if we hosted at least one. Plus, I'd like to invite Daddy and Diane to join us."

"Talk to Mom. She'll invite Ray and Diane to both, anyway, but I'm sure she won't mind us hosting one. Will you invite your mother?"

"She will be away. Daddy asked me to let her know about Diane, so I called her. Mom and Bob are going on a six-week golfing cruise from Miami to Buenos Aires over Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year. She suggested they fly over for a week in January and catch up then."

While it disappointed me my mother would miss Teddy's first Thanksgiving and Christmas, I didn't know if Diane meeting Carla so soon was a good idea, so it had worked out for the best.

"A _golfing_ cruise?" Christian snorted. "What the hell is that?"

"It's like a normal cruise, but when they stop the guys play the local golf courses, while the ladies drink, shop or do the onboard activities."

"Great… So we can expect a carved watermelon for Christmas then," Christian joked, alluding to my mother's many short-lived creative pursuits.

* * *

It turns out organizing a memorial service across the country was easier than it sounded. David mentioned that since both the O'Riley and Murphy families were Catholic, he thought a few words by a priest might be appropriate. Leaving that aspect of the arrangements to him, I organized for the plaque to be installed and for afternoon tea after the event at The Townsend Hotel – the same venue I'd booked for our accommodation.

While I probably would not need her help with Teddy this time around, Gail expressed an interest in accompanying Taylor, so I made sure I booked a nice suite for them to share and accommodation for our security. I was relieved the arrangements were handled quickly because I had another call I needed to make.

"Andrea? It's Ana. I was hoping Deidre Dermot might be available?"

* * *

"You want to host Christmas?" Grace gasped on Friday morning when I raised the prospect with her. I'd called to suggest the idea, but it wasn't going over well.

"Or Thanksgiving," I volunteered, recognizing Grace was dismayed by the proposal. "It's our first holiday season in our new home, and Teddy's, too. Christian and I hoped we could have everyone over. A sort of rite of passage if you will."

"I understand," Grace said composing herself. "Cary and I felt the same the first holidays after Elliot joined us; we wanted to be the hosts. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep Christmas at Bellevue? One day I hope to have _more_ grandchildren visiting us… A sort of tradition…? Of course, your parents are always welcome to join us."

"Thank you, Grace. Then we'd be _thrilled_ to do Thanksgiving," I said, not prepared to fight my mother-in-law for the coveted Christmas spot. "If you'd like to come over early, I'd appreciate your help with the special family dishes…?"

"I'd _love_ to show you the Grey and Trevelyan dishes," Grace said, sounding happier than she had all conversation. "You _will_ invite my parents?"

"Absolutely," I said without hesitation. "Christian and I want _all_ our family there."

"We usually do a late lunch/early dinner for Thanksgiving," Grace said. "Although we're up early setting up – especially smoking the turkey."

"Christian will _love_ that," I said, knowing this would clinch the deal. "He never thought he'd be a father or have a real home of his own. Now he is the first to have a child and a family home, he'll be so proud to invite everyone over for a big Thanksgiving."

"I never thought of it that way," Grace gushed, overwhelmed now she saw it as a milestone event for Christian. "I'll let the family know Thanksgiving is at your home this year. We'll _all_ be delighted to attend!"

* * *

Monday started with my husband spoiling me with breakfast in bed, no doubt courtesy of Gail. The tray filled with all our favorite foods, Christian brought Teddy in and the three of cuddled in bed and had breakfast together. Once we had eaten our fill, Christian removed the tray and gave me my birthday present from Theodore. Light, and beautifully wrapped, I opened the box to find a glittering diamond necklace. It matched the tennis bracelet Christian had given me last year.

"Christian!" I squealed, pulling the chain of diamonds from its box to admire it. "This is _far_ too expensive!"

"What can I say. Our son has expensive taste!"

"Thank you, Teddy," I giggled, picking up our chubby son and putting little kisses all over his gorgeous little face. "Mommy loves your present!"

"Hell – I paid for it – do _I_ get some of those kisses, too?" Christian mock grumbled, chuckling as I moved over and cuddled him with Teddy sandwiched between us.

"Yes, Daddy. You get lots of kisses, too!"

Teddy laughed and touched our faces as I kissed Christian.

"As much as I'd love to stay here in bed with you two all day, this man needs to work to keep up with his wife's growing jewelry collection," Christian announced, standing up and peeling off his sweats and sauntering into the bathroom. From where I was sitting on the bed, I had a perfect view of his back and tight, sexy ass.

"I wish you could stay home today," I pouted.

"No, you don't. You've got tonight to get ready for."

Christian was right. I had a busy day planned. First, I had lunch with my mother-in-law, then I was leaving Teddy with her at Bellevue and going to Liberado to have my hair trimmed as well as a mani-pedi. It had been _ages_ since I'd been to the salon, and I wanted to look good for Christian tonight. Since I'd be in town, then I'd get ready at Escala.

"What time are you picking me up?" I asked, admiring Christian got out his shaving kit. It should be illegal to look as sexy as my naked husband did.

"I'll be at Escala at six."

I was nursing Teddy when Christian emerged from our dressing room, sinfully sexy in a navy suit. He looked phenomenal in black, but navy and gray were always my favorite colors on him.

"You're off now?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Have a wonderful day, baby. I'll see you at Escala tonight."

I cuddled in bed with Teddy, tickling and giggling until my cell rang. A Seattle number, it wasn't one I recognized.

"Hello?"

"Annie – happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Daddy! Where are you calling from? I didn't recognize the number."

"It's my new workshop number," he explained. I'd save it to my phone later. "Have you got big plans for the day?"

"Lunch with Grace, then I'm leaving Teddy at Bellevue overnight for the first time and Christian is taking me to Canlis for dinner."

I went on to tell Daddy about our plans to host Thanksgiving this year, as well as informing him Mom and Bob would not be attending.

"Grace asked me to tell you that you and Diane are welcome for Christmas, too."

"We wouldn't want to impose," Daddy said nervously.

"It's _no_ imposition," I asserted firmly. "It's Teddy's first Christmas! You and Diane need to be there!"

After Ray agreed to Thanksgiving at our house, and Christmas with the Greys at Bellevue, we signed off. I played with Teddy a little more before dressing and coming downstairs.

"Happy birthday, Ana!" Gail greeted as I made my way to the kitchen. I looked around, stunned to see bunches of red roses and white flowers similar to my wedding bouquet scattered around the space. We always had fresh flowers in the house, but they were changed over on Wednesdays, and we'd never had as many as these.

"Mr. Grey," Gail explained with a shrug, noticing my perplexed look.

"They're beautiful!" I cooed, holding Teddy on my hip as I took him from one arrangement to another.

"Mr. Horsham was over early," Gail explained, setting out a fresh cup of tea for me as I admired the flowers Christian had ordered.

"I'm a lucky lady," I said with a little grin.

"Mr. Grey would argue he's the lucky one," Gail replied.

"We're both blessed."

* * *

"Happy birthday and anniversary!" Grace greeted when Teddy and I walked in with Prescott and McIntyre at Bellevue.

"Thanks, Grace!" I replied, hugging Christian's mother before passing her my very sleepy son. "I fed him just before we came over, so he's due for a nap."

I let Grace take him up to his nursery, relieved when she came back down with a motion, sound and video intercom she blatantly placed on the table between us. It was a relief to see him tucked up appropriately.

"McIntyre is up there with Theodore," she added. "He'll also be keeping an eye on him."

I suspected Grace thought the security and safety measures in place for Teddy were a little extreme, yet she voiced no objection and was happy to go along with Christian's demands. I was not so worried about Teddy when he was staying with his grandparents, however since Grace and Carrick were happy to comply, there was no need to raise it as an issue.

"How have you been, darling?" Grace asked fondly.

"Well, thank you," I replied, telling Grace about my return to work. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your advice," I added. "It feels like I've found a good balance. I can work, but still spend quality time with Theodore."

"Play it by ear," Grace counseled. "Things change, so give yourself the flexibility to work more or less as your needs change."

"I'm not planning to abandon Teddy," I said defensively, unsure what Grace meant. "I'll work around his needs!"

"Darling girl! I never thought you would. I'm saying to look out for _your_ needs! Sometimes you need to look at what fulfills _you!_ I'm working part-time, now. I'd be delighted to care for Teddy a day a week if you want to work more."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to do that," I explained, not explaining whether it was the work or regularly leaving Teddy with someone other than Christian.

"I understand that, too," Grace replied, smiling at me. "If you're ever ready, say the word. You all need to be comfortable."

Teddy asleep, Grace and I enjoyed lunch at home together. We chatted about Mia and her internship at GEH, although Grace also discussed her concerns about Elliot. I assured her that Christian was visiting his brother regularly.

"He's working a lot, but he comes over at least once a week for dinner. I think he's just putting his energies into the business for the time being while he gets over Kate."

My mother-in-law's lips twitched. "Have you spoken to her?"

"Not since that last call," I replied. "Christian said she called here?"

"Yes. In fact, she wouldn't stop calling, so Cary had to threaten her with a restraining order. I know it's been hard for Elliot, but how are you feeling about it? She was your friend…"

"You know, I wonder if that's true? The things she said – well you can't come up with those things unless at some stage you've thought them. Now I think back on it, I think I was a friend of convenience to Kate. We lived together. I helped her out whenever I could. I cooked and cleaned and kept the place in order. Hell, most of the time I even did her laundry!"

"She used you," Grace said sadly.

"Yes and no," I replied. "I got to pay minimal rent and live in a lovely apartment I could have _never_ otherwise afforded. I didn't mind everything I did for her; I'm just embarrassed that I thought we were best friends and that she cared for me. And I can't deny she was generous. She was happy to share her wardrobe with me and her car when she didn't need it. It wasn't a one-way street. I just didn't know she saw me as a charity case."

"You're ten times the woman she will ever be," Grace said fiercely, grabbing my hand on the table top. "I won't deny it; it thrilled Cary and me when Elliot finally settled on _one_ woman. We wanted him to have the love of a wife and a family, and we hoped Kate might be the one to give him that. But when we got to know you, we _knew_ you were the right one for Christian. There was no hoping about it."

I smiled at my mother-in-law, my mind tripping back to when Carrick had believed Elena's lies.

"You should know, Cary deeply regrets his actions and thoughts when you and Christian were first together. We both know how insidious and convincing Elena could be, but Cary knows it was his own prejudices that led him to believe the worst of you. You've been kind enough to move on from then, yet it still troubles him."

"I hold no ill will," I said, meaning every word. My darling fifty was a deeply troubled reclusive billionaire when I'd met him. Of course, his parents would be wary of a whirlwind romance, particularly given at the time they knew nothing of his previous intimate interactions. "I'd be happy to speak with Carrick and let him know that," I volunteered.

"I don't think that's necessary," Grace replied. "Just please know we both love you and consider you our second daughter!"

After that, we moved on to other topics, such as our upcoming trip to Detroit. Grace was interested, but I could tell it also worried her.

"I should tell you, I have organized a surprise for Christian tonight. The first wedding anniversary is paper, and so I've had a framed score of 'Can't Help Falling in Love' made up for the music room."

"Is that song significant?" Grace asked.

"It was the song we danced to in the Northern Lights Dome Room at the Arctic Club before our reception at Canlis," I explained. ""Our first dance as a married couple."

"What a lovely gift!" Grace gushed.

"Thank you. We have just the right spot for it in the music room, and it seemed special. However, it's my other gift I wanted to speak with you about. Now Christian knows the identity of his birth mother, and his biological father, he's mentioned having his birth certificate amended. I asked our personal lawyer to look into it, and it's an easy thing to do."

"He wants David and Eleanor on his birth certificate, not Carrick and me?" Grace gasped, her eyes welling with tears.

"No!" I squealed, seeing Grace's heartbreak in front of me. "Things are different, now. I know Christian has two birth certificates; the original listing Ella Riley, then the one with you and Carrick. He mentioned amending his original certificate to cite Eleanor Murphy and David O'Riley. Once I looked into it, there's an 'adoptee' certificate available. It would list Eleanor and David as his 'biological parents' and you and Carrick as 'parents.'"

"You think he _wants_ this?" Grace asked, weeping into a handkerchief she pulled from her sleeve.

"I know he wants to lay the ghosts of his biological mother to rest. That's what this visit to Detroit is all about. He wants to acknowledge Eleanor and give her his forgiveness."

"I've hated her," Grace admitted in a quiet whisper. "For years! The first time I saw Christian, I felt such love. I couldn't understand how a mother could let such horrible things happen to him!"

"I understand," I replied, squeezing her hand. "As a mother, I can't fathom it, either. However, Christian is finally in a place where he can see Eleanor for the young, scared woman she was. She was his biological mother, and he wants to concede that. But Grace? He has always seen you as his _Mom._ He considers you his savior."

"So you've arranged this new certificate for him?" Grace quizzed.

"I've had our lawyer draw up the amendment documentation," I admitted. "I needed a statutory declaration from David, as well as his permission to submit the DNA confirmation of paternity. The final decision will be Christian's. I know he wanted to amend his original birth certificate, so I have one set of paperwork drawn up for that. The second is the adoptee certificate I mentioned. I'll let Christian decide which, if either, he wants to progress with."

"Shouldn't _he_ be the one driving this?" Grace asked, her voice sharp.

"He said he wanted to, but he was fearful to ask David about it. He's spent so long dwelling on his past; I think he needs this to move forward."

"But it will list someone else as his Mom!" Grace said, weeping.

"Grace? No one will _ever_ be Christian's mother but you. He _adores_ you; always has. Christian just needs closure. Naming his biological parents is part of forgiving Eleanor. If you feel strongly about it, I won't go ahead with my idea. The _last_ thing Christian would want is to hurt you. He loves you so much!"

"You think he needs that?" Grace queried, her tears dried up.

"I do. He's also hated Eleanor for years. He needs to acknowledge her and finally say goodbye."

"If you're sure it's right for him then do it," Grace said, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

Now I had her approval, I hoped to God I was doing the right thing.


	59. Chapter 59

The day was dragging. All I wanted to do was get to Escala and see my wife, but I had a shit-storm of crap to deal with at Grey House, first, starting with firing the fucker from my acquisitions team. There was more than enough evidence to go for damages, so as well as giving Martin his walking papers, legal would pursue a case against him.

"Ready to rock-and-roll, boss?" Ros asked, coming into my office after lunch with two cups of coffee. She placed one at the head of the meeting table before seating herself to the right – her customary spot.

"Looking forward to it," I growled, crossing the Italian marble floor to sit beside her. The relevant department head usually handled hiring and firing, but given Martin's seniority within acquisitions, and the fact he'd ripped me off, I was covering all my bases. Accordingly, I'd have Ros, Gurden from HR and two of our lawyers here. "It's your deal he fucked over – did you want to do the honors?"

Ros looked at me, lifting an eyebrow. "That's not like you?" she commented. "I thought you'd want to be the one to hand him his ass?"

I shrugged. "You can fire him, then I'll announce we're going for damages." My faithful COO grinned. Like me, she took Martin's actions personally – the least I could do was give her a role in terminating him. "Alright. Let's get the team up here," I said with a sigh. "Martin's due here in half an hour. We need to run through it before he gets here."

It all went as expected, from Martin's initial offended denial, through to his reluctant confession once presented with irrefutable proof of what he'd done. He walked out of my office a broken man. He'd lost his job, along with any chance of working in acquisitions again. No one would take a chance on an employee caught undermining their employer for personal gain. By the time he'd paid out damages, he'd be left with a reputation in tatters and next to nothing to show for his years of hard work.

"Why do you think he did it?" I asked Ros once everyone had left. Martin had been well paid for the work he did at GEH, so I doubted the primary motivation was cash.

"If I had to guess, I think he wanted to prove himself. Perhaps he resented taking orders from a guy half his age?" Ros replied.

I pondered what Ros said. She might have a point. Martin already had twenty years' experience when we took him on at GEH in our second year. We brought him in to do due diligence and like, but I never involved him in the more strategic aspects of acquisition. It must have been difficult for him to see his twenty-one-year-old boss broker deals the like of which he could only dream about.

"Who's up and coming in the team at the moment?" I asked Ros. Martin would leave a hole in acquisitions that would need to be filled, but it could also be a good chance to mentor some new talent.

"Milne is the logical one to step into Martin's role," she supplied immediately. I nodded, showing I agreed. "The new kid, Saul, has shown a lot of potential."

"How did we find him?" I asked. I'd noticed Saul's input at several meetings and agreed with Ros' assessment.

"He interned with us. Even there he was a real standout."

I reached over and pressed a button on the desk phone, connecting me to Andrea.

"Mr. Grey?" she greeted, professional as ever.

"Can you get me Saul…"

"Bettelheim," Ros supplied.

"Saul Bettelheim's employee file, please?"

"Right away, Mr. Grey."

"Also, what do I have on Thursday?"

Andrea rattled off my various appointments and meetings.

"Schedule Mr. Bettelheim in with me for all meetings and appointments from 11:00 am onward."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"You're going to mentor him?" Ros asked.

"Maybe. I'll see him in action Thursday then decide."

* * *

"To Escala, sir?" Taylor asked at 5:30, meeting me in the foyer outside my office.

"Yes – but we need to go to Mortlake and Company in Prefontaine Place, first."

Traveling downstairs in the elevator, I was once again grateful that Taylor had programmed the elevator to travel without stopping at other floors when I was onboard. While I had no specific aversion to chatting with my staff, on occasions like this, I appreciated the luxury of space and the opportunity to indulge in my own thoughts.

"We'll be at Escala for forty-five minutes or so," I briefed Taylor. "After that, we'll travel to Canlis for dinner then back to Escala. Once we are in for the night, you can return to Medina."

"Sir?"

"We won't be leaving for the night. I'll be taking Mrs. Grey to breakfast tomorrow at The Lakehouse in Bellevue before traveling to my parents' house to collect Teddy. I have the R8 at Escala, so meet us at the restaurant tomorrow; I'll text you when we set out from Escala."

I could tell Jason wasn't thrilled at the prospect of Anastasia and me without security for the night, but fuck it! Anastasia was my wife, and I wanted to spend our time at Escala devoted to one another without worry of being overheard or observed. My cock was already twitching against my leg thinking of all the possibilities if my wife consented to accompany me into the red room.

"Mortlake and Company," Taylor declared, pulling up out front of the establishment.

"This won't take a moment," I murmured, stepping out of the SUV and walking over to the highly embellished door.

"Mr. Grey," a middle-aged woman greeted when I stepped inside. "Your order is ready. Can I take this opportunity to thank you for selecting us to negotiate this purchase for you?"

"No – thank you," I said politely. Truth be told, she _should_ thank me. I have no idea the commission they were receiving for finding me a first edition of Jane Eyre with only five days' notice, but whatever it was, it was worth it.

Anastasia had several times mentioned the parallels between Rochester, Jane, me and her. Rochester a man with a troubled, dark past finally finding love in a woman of modest circumstances. There was no mad wife, although Leila and Elena both fit the bill in some respects! It seemed like the perfect present for my bookworm wife, and I knew she'd appreciate the book itself as well as the sentiment behind it.

"Is it ready to go?"

The woman rambled on about archival storage pouches and white cotton gloves, but within minutes I was in the back of the SUV again, bound for Escala.

"Mrs. Grey's birthday gift?" Taylor asked, his eyes twinkling as he regarded the gift-wrapped box in my hands.

"Yes. A first edition of Jane Eyre," I replied, wondering what my long-term employee and friend would make of that. "Anastasia says I remind her of Rochester…"

"Better that than Milo Minderbinder," Taylor murmured.

I smirked. He had a point, although I wondered when Taylor had become so well read.

Making our way through Seattle's peak hour, I let my mind drift. Until now, I hadn't thought about what Ana might have for me for our anniversary. I already had everything I needed – but I knew no matter _what_ she had for me I'd adore it, for no other reason than that _she'd_ given it to me!

* * *

"Ever punctual, Mr. Grey," Ana cooed as I stepped out of the elevator into the great room at Escala right on 6:00 pm. Taylor had wisely chosen to take the service elevator which opened into his former staff quarters. I say wisely because Anastasia was standing in the great room wearing a rather revealing lace bra, thong, five-inch heels and a robe so flimsy it was all but useless as a garment for concealment.

"What if Taylor had come up here with me?!" I growled, possessive and anxious about another man, even one happily married, seeing my wife dressed like this.

"I texted him earlier asking him to switch off the cameras in the apartment and request he take the service elevator when you arrived," Anastasia replied. "This," she continued, gesturing to the lingerie beneath her now open robe, "is _all for you."_

"Damn fucking right!" I snarled, reaching my wife in three strides, lifting her easily and carting her off to the bedroom we'd shared when we lived here. A lot of things had changed in the year since Anastasia Steele had become Anastasia Grey, but my possessiveness and jealousy were _not_ one. I'd got better at dealing with it and hiding my fears. Still a part of me – a rather significant part – worried about any man who came into contact with my Anastasia.

"You're such a Neanderthal," Anastasia giggled as I threw her down onto our bed. I could see a plum dress hanging ready in our walk-in closet, along with shoes and a clutch. Mrs. Grey had obviously planned a quickie before our anniversary dinner.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked while divesting myself of my suit, tie, shirt, and pants. I'd been apart from this vixen for hours, now. I needed to reconnect with her as soon as possible.

"Wonderful," Anastasia sighed. "I had lunch with your mother, then had my hair, nails, and feet done before shopping for some special items for tonight." Gesturing again to her very sexy lingerie, I grunted in appreciation.

"I love you, baby – but _please_ don't talk about my mother when I'm about to take you hard!"

"Such a romantic," the birthday girl tittered.

"Do you want romance?" I asked, pulling my briefs down my legs to expose my thick, throbbing dick, already standing to attention for her.

"Yes and no… I want you to fuck me until I cream all over your cock. _Then_ I want to cuddle."

"Mrs. Grey? Your wish is my command!"

Knowing my wife was perennially wet, and wouldn't ask for me to claim her if she weren't ready, I didn't worry about fingering or licking her to check her arousal. Instead, I positioned myself between her thighs, missionary style, and slammed into her hard and fast.

"Christian!" Anastasia shrieked, unashamedly blissed.

"Baby!" I crooned my lips all over her neck, chest, forehead, and lips.

I set a punishing pace, knowing we didn't have a lot of time, and that we both needed this before our evening out. If I left Escala without blowing inside my woman, I'd be angsty all night. Anastasia's actions let me know she felt the same way. Within moments, I'd hitched Ana's feet over my shoulders. A position we both enjoyed, I adored hearing my wife's thrilled moans as I rammed my dick into her sweet spot repeatedly.

"You love this, don't you?" I growled, Anastasia's excited groans spurring me on.

"I love it!" she agreed. "I love it when you fuck me! Just you! Only _ever_ you!"

" _Me!"_ I agreed, pulling in and out even more fiercely. No one would ever know the feeling of Anastasia's sweet pussy except _me._

Falling apart, writhing in pleasure, Anastasia shrieked her approval as she dug her fingernails into my back. I couldn't help myself – moments later I flooded her tight little cunt, hoping that this might be the day I impregnated her again. I understood it would take time for her shot to wear off, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want another baby in my wife's belly as soon as possible.

* * *

"Happy anniversary, Mr. and Mrs. Grey!" the Maître D' greeted us as soon as we stepped inside Canlis. "We have your table ready."

I escorted Anastasia over to our table, my hand in the small of her back. Wearing a plum dress which reminded me of a previous dress she wore for me, it was hard to stop myself from ravishing her on the spot. Again! Because our quickie in the bedroom followed by round two in the shower had only whetted my appetite for later in the evening!

One of Seattle's finest dining establishments, Canlis was deserted at 7:15 pm on a Monday night. I hadn't asked Andrea, but I suspected they were usually closed on Mondays. Not that I cared; if I wanted to dine here with my beloved, they'd open for us. Which is what I suspect Andrea had arranged! My suspicions were confirmed when the executive chef appeared chatting with us and asking about our preferences.

"You opened a restaurant for us?" Anastasia gasped once he disappeared.

I shrugged. I didn't know for sure, but I suspected it… We _were_ the only ones here…

"Are you ready for your birthday present?" I asked, aiming to distract.

"Now?"

"Let's not wait," I replied, passing Anastasia the gift-wrapped parcel.

I sat back in my chair, grinning as my wife carefully unwrapped the gift-wrapped box I'd placed on the table in front of her. She'd almost peeled the paper off when our waiter approached with champagne. The same we'd served at our wedding - not that Ana had been able to taste more than a sip this time last year due to being pregnant with Teddy.

"Thank you," I said dismissively to the waiter, earning myself a reproachful look from my woman for my discourtesy.

"Was that necessary?" she hissed after taking a sip of champagne.

"I just want you to open my gift," I said with a pout. Anastasia obliged me with a small smile, slipping her fingernail under the last bit to tape that held the embellished wrap together.

"I wonder what _this_ is?" she said with a giggle, seeing an innocuous white box before her.

"Open it," I commanded.

She lifted the lid of the cardboard box, finding a clear pouch inside with a fabric covered board.

"It's a first edition of Jane Eyre," I explained, seeing her eyes caress the front board then the white cotton gloves resting in the box beside it.

"But… but there were only a few thousand of those printed," Anastasia stuttered.

"Five hundred," I corrected. "You once told me I reminded you of Rochester…"

"Or Heathcliff," she teased, still stunned by my present.

"Then I know what to buy you next year," I retorted.

"Christian! _No!"_

"We'll see," I smirked. "You're a hard woman to buy for!"

Our meal arrived not long after. We ate quietly, the only ones in Canlis' dining room. It might have seemed weird, to others, but observed as we so often were, it was a welcome relief to be together without prying eyes.

* * *

"The privacy screen is up," I growled, pulling Anastasia onto my lap in our SUV. The way she'd consumed the chocolate mud cake during our last half an hour at Canlis, closing her lips around the fork and moaning suggestively, had excited me beyond belief. It was a relief we were alone in the restaurant and could leave without pausing to pay because I was rock hard even before we stood to depart.

Normally I'd have more control, but tonight I pulled Ana's dress up, slipping her delicate little thong to one side, pushing her onto my waiting cock seconds later. What can I say? I'm a red-blooded man that wanted to claim his wife as long and as often as he could! I didn't give a fuck if that meant in the back of our SUV while we were driven home after our anniversary dinner! By the time we reached Escala, I'd already given Anastasia three orgasms; and we'd not even started our night. Helping Ana from the back of the vehicle we stepped into the elevator.

"Baby? How are you feeling?" I asked, unwilling to pursue my desires if she were unwilling.

"Needy…" Anastasia whispered, leaning against me, her hand stroking my chest. I smothered a groan. I wanted to thrill my woman again and again!

"We could go to the red room…?" I suggested as the elevator doors opened to the apartment. I was nervous yet excited to suggest it.

"Yes!" Anastasia squealed. "I _hoped_ you'd want that!"

* * *

My wife sprawled spent on the ruby red satin sheets in my dungeon _thrilled_ me. I'd never be able to inflict punishments on her; however, our kinky fuckery left us both well satisfied. Seeing Anastasia's pale body sprawled across the rubine sheets was enough to arouse me again, however knowing she was spent, I suppressed my prurient thoughts, instead curling up against my wife. I smiled as I prepared to fall asleep my arms wrapped around her.

"We can't fall asleep yet," Ana groaned. "I still have your gifts," she said rousing herself from the bed and putting on the soft cotton robe the hung on the back of the door. I stood, pulling on my boxer briefs, then following her out into the corridor and down to the great room.

"You have two presents," she explained. "One is at Medina; you'll get that tomorrow. And then there's this," she said, handing me a folder with some documents inside.

I cast my eyes over the two sets of documents before looking at Ana.

"I had Deidre Dermot prepare them," she explained. "There are two options. One is to have your original birth certificate amended to list David and correct Eleanor's details. The second option is to have an 'adoptee' certificate created. That would list Eleanor and David as your biological parents and Carrick and Grace as your adoptive parents. You can do either, both or neither. It's up to you."

"How?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

"I spoke to David. He's provided a stat dec. about your paternity and Eleanor. Along with the DNA match, it is enough to satisfy the requirements to amend your birth certificate. It will also allow Eleanor's death to be formally registered."

"We'll be able to lay her to rest, properly," I said.


	60. Chapter 60

"If that's what you want…?" I asked tentatively. Grace was right – this needed to be _Christian's_ decision.

"I want Eleanor's name on my original birth certificate. David's, too."

"What do you think about the adoptee certificate?" I probed.

"Will that replace the birth certificate from when Mom and Dad adopted me?" Christian asked.

"No. Deidre checked. You're entitled to, and can have, three birth certificates; your original birth certificate which you can amend to include David and list Eleanor's correct details if you wish. Then there's the certificate you got at four years old that lists Grace and Carrick. Unless you choose to change it, that will remain unchanged. Finally, you can apply for an adoptee certificate listing Eleanor, David, Grace, and Carrick."

"Ok," my husband replied, clearly out of his depth.

"You can action any or none of these," I said supportively. "We all know the truth, now. Nothing will change that."

"But it does. I want to forgive her," Christian admitted. "You once told me I loved my mother… You were right. I need to admit that. I loved Eleanor, and I forgive her."

"Oh baby," I moaned, straddling my husband on the sofa, putting a hand on each side of his face. "I'll be there every step of the way."

"I want to correct my original birth certificate," he stated. "And I'd like an adoptee certificate, too."

"All you need to do is sign, but maybe think about it for a few days?"

"I don't need to think about it," Christian said. "Now I've learned who my birth parents are, I want to list them. Grace and Carrick will always be my family, but I need to lay Eleanor to rest. Amending my birth certificate is part of that."

"I understand," I said, reaching over to stroke my husband's bicep.

"Thank you for doing this for me," Christian said, his voice thick with emotion. "I need this to move forward."

"You're welcome, baby," I cooed into his ear. "Teddy and I love you. We want you happy!"

* * *

"You look pleased with yourself," I commented when Christian woke the next morning.

"I _am_! I have a beautiful wife and son. The last year has been the best of my life, and I can't wait to share another year with you."

"Is that right, Mr. Grey?"

"It is, Mrs. Grey," Christian replied, nuzzling my neck before starting to press soft kisses onto my neck.

" _Again?!"_ I gasped, as Christian pulled me closer, flexing his hips to press his erection against my belly.

He chuckled. "What can I say? I take my obligations as a husband very seriously."

"Well I'd hate to cause a dereliction of duty," I giggled, shifting up the bed until I was at the perfect level, "but as a wife I _also_ have obligations." Placing my hands on my husband's chest, I pushed him onto his back. Last night he'd spent hours pleasuring me in the red room, and while I recognize he also enjoyed it, this morning _I_ wanted to take the lead. "So why don't you lie back and enjoy this?" I whispered, moving onto my knees and straddling Christian as I pulled my silk nightdress over my body, letting it flutter to the floor.

Christian gave me his lady-killer smile, taking his hands and placing them behind his head. He looked relaxed and excited to see me take charge. "Don't let me stop you, baby," he purred.

Meeting Christian's smile with my own, I hovered above him, lining us up before I dropped, all but impaling myself on his cock.

"Hmm!" he grinned, gray eyes meeting mine in surprise and pleasure.

I set to work flexing my hips forward and back until I found a motion and speed that satisfied me. My eyes closed, I opened them to check on Christian. After all, this _was_ meant to be about him. Pleased to see an expression of rapture on my husband's face, I continued bringing delight to both of us.

"It turns me on seeing you in charge," Christian admitted. Me being dominant in the bedroom had always been problematic thanks to the influence of the bitch-troll. I never wanted Christian to feel powerless, so when I took a more active role, I was careful to ensure Christian wasn't restrained in any way, and that he was also clear about my intentions. The first time I rode him; my hands resting on his chest for stability, proved to be a sentinel moment in our relationship. While now I didn't hesitate to position myself that way, I still made my intent clear each time.

"You like, baby?" I groaned.

"So, so much!" Christian confirmed. Usually, he'd grasp my hips and guide me when I was on top, but this time he left me in control. Knowing I was responsible for his pleasure was a thrill that excited me even more. "Don't stop!" he implored as I started speeding up. "You're so good!"

Christian's eyes were focused on where his dick was sliding in and out of my pussy. I couldn't see it from my angle, but my husband seemed suitably transfixed.

"What does it look like?" I asked, curiosity loosening my licentious tongue.

"I can see your cream on me," Christian admitted. "At the base of my cock! It's thick and white. Every time you pound on top of me there's a little more. And it's so, so hot!"

"You enjoy seeing your cock slide into my cunt?" I asked, smirking at my man.

Christian groaned loudly. "Yes! It's so damned sexy! I _love_ that I am the only man to know what that looks and feels like!"

For a moment, it occurred to me I was far from the first woman he'd experienced this with, but I quickly pushed it from my mind. Christian had _never_ made love to anyone but me. Even when we enjoyed our kinky-fuckery, since almost the beginning it had been in the context of committed loving partners exploring and enjoying together. Christian may have _fucked_ others, but I was the only woman he'd _loved._

* * *

"You're ready for brunch?" Christian asked after we emerged from a very long shower. The master bathroom at Medina surpassed that at Escala, but knowing we were alone and there was no chance of being overheard was exciting in its own right!

"I need rest and food," I groaned, spent after last night and then this morning. I looked at the selection of clothing I kept at Escala, trying to choose something suitable. "And I want to see our boy!"

"I miss Teddy, too," Christian said, leaning forward to kiss me sweetly. "Let's eat, then we'll go to Bellevue and collect our little man."

Christian texted Taylor to let him know we were headed out for breakfast. Well. Brunch, now. Christian looked supremely happy and confident driving his R8, and I had to admit seeing him so carefree was thrilling. Despite being only a suburb over from Medina, we'd never been to the Lakehouse for breakfast, so I was excited when Christian announced that was our destination.

"It has a reputation as an excellent venue," my husband explained. "I thought we could eat there, then head to my parents' place to collect Teddy."

"And then?" I asked tentatively. More than anything I wanted to spend the day with my husband and son, yet I appreciated that Christian had a lot of responsibilities and that a day off was not always possible.

"Then I thought we could spend the day together? Just the three of us?" I was amazed to hear my husband uncharacteristically apprehensive.

"You don't have to work?" I gasped in surprise.

"Not today, baby. Today is all about you, me, and _us."_

"I like that sound of that," I replied.

* * *

"Thank you for our anniversary… It was _perfect,"_ I said as we pulled into Grace and Carrick's driveway. We were in the R8, with Taylor and Prescott following us in one of the SUVs.

"It was perfect because I spent it with you," Christian said, smiling at me lovingly.

I grinned. "Let's go get our boy," I replied.

Grace was at the front door before we stepped out of the car, holding our little man, passing him straight to me.

"He's had a good night," she assured me immediately. "A little unsettled around three, but a bottle and a cuddle soon soothed him back to sleep."

"He wasn't too much bother?" I asked.

"Not at all! Cary and I loved having a little one in the house, again! I've just given Teddy some steamed vegetables and slow cooked beef – but would you like to stay for lunch?"

"We ate not long ago," Christian replied, "but we're happy to stay a bit."

I smiled. Christian spending time with his parents was precious, especially given everything going on with David.

"Actually – I want to talk with you both about something," Christian said, sounding nervous.

Grace's eyes met mine, and I gave her a subtle nod. She deserved a heads up on what was about to go down.

We moved through to the sitting room, Teddy sleepy and curled in my arms. My eyes met Christian's, and I moved closer to him, passing Teddy to him. While my husband could be, at times, volatile I understood he would keep it together if he were holding his son.

"So you know about David and how I have learned the identity of my birth mother…"

Grace and Carrick nodded, and while Christian did not see it, I noticed his mother's almost imperceptible grimace.

"Now I know my birth parentage, I want to amend my original birth certificate. Instead of Ella Riley, I want it to list Eleanor Murphy and David O'Riley," Christian explained.

"Ok," Grace said. Well, really, almost sobbed.

"I will still have my adoption birth certificate," Christian quickly explained. _"That_ won't change…"

Christian and Grace were struggling, so I stepped in.

"Christian wants to correct his original birth certificate to name Eleanor Murphy and David O'Riley. This will have _no_ effect on the birth certificate issued when you adopted him."

My eyes met Carrick's. As a lawyer, he would have some idea of what I outlined.

"In Michigan, there is now another option for birth certificates. Where the biological parentage can be established, there's an option for an adoptee birth certificate with biological and adoptive parents both listed," I explained.

"It's hard to explain, but naming Eleanor and David helps me compartmentalize their place in my life," Christian explained, speaking up again. "It's no longer a scary unknown. Mom? Dad? You're my parents – nothing will change that. But now I know Ella's real name, and that of my biological father, it seems right to have a document listing everyone."

Grace nodded, tears rolling down her face. But she was smiling.

"I want to say goodbye," Christian whispered. "I need to name her to forgive her…"

"You do what you need to," Grace said. "Your father and I know you're our son. A bit of paper won't change that."

"No. It won't," Christian said, standing and walking across to his mother, pulling Grace into a proper hug. Not a vague patting on the shoulders embrace; a full hug where he put his arms around Grace and allowed her to do likewise. Grace rested her cheek against Christian's chest, unashamedly crying.

Twenty-five years coming, Carrick and I gave one another tentative smiles as Christian's mother held her son, fully, for the first time.

* * *

"I think that went well," I commented when we were in the SUV with Taylor. Prescott looked as though all her Christmases had come at once when Taylor explained she would drive the R8 back to Medina. It was only a ten-minute trip, but her grin suggested she planned to make it back in five.

"It did," Christian said pensively.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. So what did you want to do with our afternoon? We could go out somewhere?"

I gazed out the window of our Audi. It was a cold, miserable day and being outside was unappealing. More than anything I fancied a quiet day at home.

"How about we spend the afternoon with Teddy in front of the TV and light a fire?" I suggested. "We can make a blanket nest!"

Christian smiled. "If that's what you wish, Mrs. Grey."

"It is," I confirmed, wondering whether Gail might have marshmallows. And a toasting fork. If we were going to chillax, I intended to do a thoroughly good job of it!

The skies opened just as we pulled into the long driveway at Medina. As expected, the R8 was already in the garage, and there was no sign of Prescott.

"An afternoon in sounds perfect," Christian commented, surveying the rain outside dubiously. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit. I could make us mac and cheese?" A favorite for both of us, sitting on the rug in front of the fire with a bowl of comfort food sounded good.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Gail greeted pleasantly as we walked inside. "Have you had eaten?"

"No – but I'd like to cook," I said with a smile. While the kitchen was Gail's domain, she was always happy for me to take over when I felt like it. "Do we have any marshmallows? And a toasting fork?"

"Yes to the marshmallows, no to the toasting fork. However, Jason and I have one in our quarters you can use."

I'd forgotten that Gail and Taylor had an open fireplace in their quarters, too. "It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"No bother at all! It's a perfect day for a fire and toasting marshmallows," Gail replied, giving Taylor a pointed stare that saw him head over to their private quarters to fetch the required instrument. "I'll buy some toasting forks for the main house next time I'm at Target."

"Thank you, Gail. Why don't you and Taylor take the rest of the afternoon off? Ana and I are in for the night," my husband suggested before taking off upstairs to fetch Ted's porta crib. If we were hanging out the three of us, we wanted Teddy close by.

Gail looked at me, clearly conflicted. "What about dinner? I do have some chicken pot pies prepared… I could put them in the oven with the delay start function?"

"That sounds delicious, thank you. Since we're lunching late, can you set the oven to have them ready at 8:00?"

"Of course," Gail replied, busying herself in the kitchen. Five minutes later Taylor appeared with a toasting fork, and Christian looked up from where he was now putting up Teddy's portable playard, reiterating that he and Gail were to take the rest of the day off.

"Prescott, McIntyre, and Ryan are on," Taylor confirmed.

"Excellent. We're well protected, so enjoy your afternoon and evening," Christian said with a smirk. Once upon a time, giving Gail and Taylor time off at the same time would not have occurred to my mercurial fifty. It was just another sign of how much he'd changed.

"Thank you, sir. We will," Taylor said, taking Gail's hand and leading her toward the side door closest to their quarters.

"Alone at last," Christian said with a grin once we had the house to ourselves. Teddy was due for a feed, and knowing no one else was here, I discarded my shirt and bra, sitting topless while I cradled Ted against my body, guiding his lips to one of my nipples as I watched Christian pile logs into the fireplace.

The kindling lit and flames licking at the logs, Christian turned down the lights before switching on the television and spreading several throws onto the rug. The soft light of the fire, combined with the glow from the TV, contrasted heavily with the gloomy vista outside. It was raining hard now – definitely a day to stay in!

"Watching you feed our son never gets old," Christian said with a prurient grin, settling at the other end of the sofa, his eyes caressing where Theodore's lips were attached to my breast before allowing his eyes to dart to the part of my chest not occupied by our son.

"Is that right?"

"It is," Christian asserted. "Do you have any milk pumped?"

"I do…" I replied, unsure of what Christian was suggesting.

"Teddy's already eaten at Mom's... He'll sleep after his feed. Why don't we crack open a bottle of wine, and instead of mac and cheese we could share an antipasto platter? Then I could make love to you here on the floor in front of the fire?"

"That sounds perfect," I moaned, breathless with desire.

"Finish nursing. I'll put together a plate. Red or white wine?"

"Red," I replied, detaching Ted and switching sides. I rarely drank red wine, but the day seemed to call for it. "And bring the marshmallows!"

Christian still busy in the kitchen when I finished feeding, I lowered a sleepy Theodore into his porta crib. I could have moved him upstairs to his room, but we liked the idea of a lazy afternoon the three of us together. I'd only just sat back in the corner of the sofa when the sliding door to the back patio opened.

"Hey, guys! We've been rained out at work, so I thought I'd come to say hi!"

I squealed, loudly, which was the worst thing I could have done because it caused Elliot to look over in my direction where I saw him cop a full monty view of my mammary glands. I reached for a blanket to cover my naked torso, but Christian had already laid all our throws on the ground. Without cushions or a blanket to cover myself, I turned my back to Elliot, crossing my arms across my chest to further conceal my breasts.

My exclamation roused Teddy, and he startled, wailing in shock and surprise. Christian, surprised by my scream and Teddy's cries, raced into the living room still brandishing the knife he'd been using to prepare our cheese platter.

"For fu… fudge sake, Elliot!" he growled. "What part of _knocking_ do you not understand?" he growled.

"Sorry! It's pissing down outside… I didn't expect you and Ana to be…"

" _Feeding Teddy,"_ I volunteered without turning around. "I just put him down!"

"Well he's awake now," Elliot said, and even without seeing him, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks to you… di… drip slit!" Christian snapped.

"Sorry! I'll just leave!" Elliot said.

"No need," I replied. Having located my bra and shirt, I'd donned both and was now respectable. Picking Teddy up from where he was sobbing in the porta crib, I held him tightly against me, soothing him. "We were just about to have some wine, cheese, and crackers. Why don't you join us?" I asked as normally as I could. I was choosing not to focus on the fact Elliot had just got a good look at my rack. Fortunately, Christian was unaware Elliot had copped a look at my breasts; I was just hopeful Elliot was smart enough not to mention it.

"That ok, bro?" Elliot asked Christian.

"Sure," Christian replied, his tone of voice not particularly welcoming.

"I don't think this little man is going down anytime soon," I said with a sigh, walking over to Elliot and thrusting his nephew into his arms. "Why don't you play with him and I'll get refreshments?"

Gesturing for Christian to follow Elliot into the living room, I went through to the kitchen, working to assemble the platter for the three of us. I had to giggle when I looked at Christian's preparations so far. He'd been in there fifteen minutes and there was next to nothing ready. Just as well Elliot had dropped by – I would have been asleep before Christian assembled a simple nibbles platter!

Deftly pilling meats, cheeses, olives, fruit, crackers, pickles and conserves onto a large timber serving board, I took it through to the living room placing it on the coffee table.

"We're having red wine. Did you want some of that or a beer?" I asked my brother-in-law.

"It seems like a red wine sort of day," he replied with a smile, supporting my previous thoughts.

Going back to the kitchen, I grabbed a Shiraz from the wine fridge. I had no idea whether it was good, but I'd let Christian check it was appropriate before I opened it. I was gathering three wine goblets from an upper cupboard when Christian's excited voice interrupted me.

"Baby! Come here! Quick!" Setting everything on the counter, I raced around the corner to the living room. Christian and Elliot were both sitting cross-legged on the rug. Between them, on hands and knees, was Teddy. Elliot had evidently put him down, and our clever little man was slowly, but with determination, crawling across the rug toward his father.

My hand pressed against my mouth to stop me squealing, I watched Teddy bear crawl the three feet to his Daddy. As soon as he was within reach, Christian scooped him up, praising him liberally and peppering his sweet face with kiss after kiss.

"You're so clever!" I exclaimed, coming over to hug Christian and Teddy. "Such a clever boy!"

"Let's see if he can do it again," Elliot suggested, pulling out his phone. "You know Mom… Unless she sees it on video, it didn't happen!"


	61. Chapter 61

Elliot was such a cock blocker. Ana and I had an intimate afternoon planned, and then my goofy fucking big brother showed up. He'd headed into the living room while Ana was feeding, but she had her back to him so he wouldn't have seen anything. Still – the fucker needed to learn to knock! What if he'd arrived ten minutes later?!

Still, my disappointment was soon forgotten when Teddy crawled for the first time. Elliot encouraged a repeat performance while Ana recorded it on my phone. Even in the twenty minutes he spent crawling, our Teddy gained speed and confidence. While Ana put our now exhausted son down in his playard, I messaged the video to Mom, Mia, Carla, and Ray. Switching my phone to silent, so their messages back would not wake Ted, I briefly considered before also forwarding the video to David.

"So, what's news?" I asked Elliot, slipping my phone into my pocket, before cuddling against my wife on a sofa.

"Work is crazy," Elliot said, leaning back against the opposite sofa with a yawn. "Between the roof trusses, the project at the Uni, and our bread and butter stuff, I've been pulled in too many directions. Your father has been an absolute God-send, Ana. The manufacturing area has required more direction than I expected, but Ray has kept things running, overseeing the guys and working out the orders and all that."

"He seems to enjoy it," she said, smiling happily.

"He's been _phenomenal,"_ Elliot asserted. "We needed more staff, but no one had the broad range of skills required, so he suggested we take on apprentices, and rotate them between the different areas, including his custom work. We're only a few weeks in, but it's working out well."

"I'm happy to hear it," Anastasia said with a happy smile. "Daddy gave up a lot of opportunities to look after and give me stability growing up. I'm thrilled he's started a new life here in Seattle."

We spoke about a lot of other things after that, before I finally addressed the elephant in the room.

"Have you heard from Ms. Kavanaugh?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Christian. I'd planned to _marry_ her – you can call her Kate!"

Ana's eyes dipped across to where Teddy slept but seeing him unconscious of Elliot's words, she chose not to chastise him.

"And to answer your question, no. I blocked her numbers from my cell, there are instructions at work not to put her through to me, and when she's got through regardless, I've hung up on her. What about you?"

"The same," Ana confirmed looking at my brother sadly.

"What about Mia? Has she spoken with Ethan?" Elliot pressed.

"Not that I'm aware of. Last I heard, she was pissed off that he left her in limbo. I don't think she's planning to wait around for him."

"And how's her being at GEH going?" Elliot asked with a grin.

"Better than expected," I admitted. "She's taking it more seriously than I expected, and so far all reports have been positive."

* * *

Weeks passed quickly, and before long, Anastasia, Teddy and I were at Boeing Field with security and Gail ready to board the GEH jet to fly back to Detroit for the weekend. David had organized that he, Cora, Sean, Patrick, and Maureen would attend the graveside ceremony along with a Catholic priest. Aisling had decided not to join us, explaining this was something for me and people who'd known Eleanor. However, she'd agreed to meet us afterward at The Townsend Hotel.

"Are you ok, baby?" Ana asked as we settled into the luxury cabin of our plane, at the back and away from the others.

"Yes and no," I admitted, reaching across to peer into our son's car seat where he slept. "It helps to have you and Teddy here."

"Like we'd be anywhere else!" my wife retorted, leaning across to bless me with a tender kiss. "So other than this weekend, what's on your mind?" Anastasia asked. She was using her patented distraction technique, but, hey; it worked!

"I've been working more with Saul," I started, willing to let my wife pull my thoughts away from troublesome topics.

"Is that the boy from acquisitions you're mentoring?"

I chuckled. "Baby? That _boy_ is older than you, but yes. He interned with us and has made a real mark since then. I don't expect to keep him with GEH forever. However, I've decided to teach him what I can, enjoy what he brings to GEH, and hopefully, I'll enjoy a positive relationship with him when he starts his own business in the future."

"He's that good?"

"He reminds me a lot of me," I admitted. "Saul's more conservative than me, but that's probably a _good_ thing. In the early days, a lot of my success was just as much luck as good management…" I admitted.

"He must be pretty special if you're training him. Aren't you worried he'll one day become your competition?" Ana asked. She wasn't worried about GEH or the money it made; my wife recognized I liked to win!

"Not at all. _Many_ CEOs are already my competition. Like me, Saul believes in giving back. I'd rather guide someone with similar goals to succeed so they can take out others who get there through unconscionable practices."

"That's what I love about you," Ana sighed, grasping my hand. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know…"

"I once thought I didn't have a heart," I admitted.

"And how wrong were you?!" she giggled, leaning her head against my shoulder as Stephan skillfully guided us down the runway then up into the Seattle sky, heading toward Detroit.

* * *

"I'll message everyone in Seattle to tell them we've arrived," Ana chirped.

I used to travel all the time with never a _thought_ about whether my family knew I'd arrived or left safely. Fuck. Most of the time they had no idea I'd left Seattle. Anastasia had taught me a confirmation was appreciated. Indeed, it was _mandatory!_ Letting her fire off messages to our closest, I helped Taylor with the luggage while Gail assisted Ana and Teddy to disembark.

"Gail? You can travel with Sawyer," Taylor instructed, gesturing us toward the first of two SUVs waiting at the Detroit private airport, Gail and Sawyer to the second.

"That's unnecessary," Ana interjected. "Gail can travel with us, and Clarke can ride with Sawyer."

Taylor's lips pursed. "Mrs. Grey? One CPO with four important people is insufficient coverage. I'd prefer Mrs. Taylor travel with Sawyer. For your protection _and_ hers."

"Anastasia," I mumbled, unwilling to overrule her in front of our staff. "Let Taylor do his job…"

"You're right, Taylor," Ana said sweetly. "I didn't think about that." I noticed my wife smile as she noticed Jason counted Gail as the fourth 'important person.'

Arriving at our hotel, we settled in quickly. The suite Anastasia had booked was _perfect_ for our needs, Taylor and Clarke immediately setting up Teddy's crib just outside the bedroom. Now he was crawling, and close to pulling himself up, we could no longer trust a bassinet, so Ana had insisted on a full crib at home and when we traveled. While I hated to admit it, it was time. Our boy was a baby no longer – and a toddler needed a larger sleep space.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" I asked Anastasia, my eyes loaded with meaning.

"No," she sighed. "Tomorrow is a big day… Let's stay in and enjoy the night together."

* * *

"Baby…" I groaned. Waking up naked, wrapped around my wife proved to be a delicious experience. Especially waking with thoughts of our passionate lovemaking the night before.

"Hey…" Ana cooed, pulling my face hard against her breasts, kissing the top of my head. Somehow I'd ended up sleeping with my head resting on her tits. I wasn't complaining, and by her actions, neither was she! "I fed Teddy half an hour ago… He should be out for at least another hour…"

I knew what Anastasia was suggesting. Detroit still unnerved me… Sex was Ana's way of giving me reassurance.

"We'll have to be quiet," I murmured into Anastasia's ear. Now Theodore was more aware, I was uncomfortable being sexual when he was close by unless he was asleep. Sure, he wasn't inside our room, but he was close enough I still worried.

"I'll do my best," Ana promised, rocking her hips against mine, smiling when she noticed I was already aroused.

"Oh baby," I hissed, rolling my wife beneath me. I wanted to fuck her until she could barely walk! Until she could barely _talk!_ "I need you!"

"I can tell," Anastasia moaned, recognizing my desire. "I need you, too!"

"I hope you want it hard," I moaned, my lips pressed against one of Ana's ears. "I hope you want an ache between your legs for _hours_ to come! I'm going to fuck you, baby… I am going to fuck you as hard as I can – and you need to keep it down because if you wake Teddy – I'm going to stop!"

* * *

Detroit rolled out a mild day for Eleanor's memorial. With the sun shining bright, and little to no breeze, despite the reason for us congregating at the lawn cemetery, somehow the mood was positive.

Anastasia had suggested we bring the stroller for Teddy so he could fall asleep if needed. I'd gone along with her suggestion, but I'd also brought his baby carrier. For now, he was awake, and I wanted him close to me – accordingly, he was strapped to my chest facing outwards, gurgling and smiling at our extended family.

Father McGuire said a blessing as we admired the plaque David and I had commissioned. At the priest's suggestion, we each recounted a happy memory of Eleanor. David talked about her as his first love, Sean, Cora, Maureen and Patrick sharing recollections of Eleanor as a child and a young woman. And then it was my turn.

"I remember she had long hair," I said in a voice that only quivered a little as I gripped Anastasia's hand tight. "Sometimes she'd let me brush it for her. She enjoyed having her hair brushed," I continued as a tear rolled down my cheek. "She used to hum when I brushed her hair."

I wrapped one arm around my front, cuddling Teddy against me and kissing his copper-curled head as my wife squeezed my hand supportively. And then, with some concluding remarks from Father McGuire, we were done. I turned to Taylor, nodding significantly. He stepped forward passing me a bouquet of blush pink roses. Kneeling carefully, I placed them to one side at the base of Eleanor's plaque, David following suit with a bunch of red roses.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Peaceful," I said standing up. "Let's get back to the hotel."

Ana had arranged afternoon tea in a semi-private room to the side of the main restaurant. Enough to ensure our privacy without being closed off. After taking a few minutes to feed Teddy, she put him down to sleep in his stroller. She could have taken him upstairs for Gail to look after, but we both preferred him here with us and his family.

"Have you got them?" Cora asked Aisling when she arrived, carrying a large paper bag.

"Keep your hair on, Granma. Let me catch my breath!" she replied with a cheeky twinkle in her eye. "Here you go." She passed the bag to Cora who set it on an empty chair. Reaching inside, she fished out four large leatherette photo albums.

"I'm no good with technology," she confided, sitting to one side and patting the seat beside her to show I should sit beside her. "So I asked Aisling to have the photos copied and then I put them into albums for you."

Opening the first folder, it was clear a lot of time had gone into their preparation. The first page showed a photo of David as a baby, beside it one of Eleanor. Cora had handwritten the dates and even included a copy of David's birth announcement from the paper. Turning the pages, the first five or six were all David as a toddler and a young child.

"I've arranged them by date as well as I could," Cora explained. "There's more of your mother later."

I turned the pages spellbound, watching my father's early life play out in a series of birthdays, Thanksgivings and Christmases. Finally, on the sixth page, was the first photo of David and Eleanor together. A younger Cora was holding a baby and smiling at the camera while a young David was smiling at the wrapped bundle in his mother's arms.

"That was Eleanor as a baby," she explained, before pointing to a photo beside it taken on the same day. "And that's Kathleen, Eleanor's mother and your grandmother, and her mother Agnes."

I stared at the three Murphy women, all dead many years now.

"What were they like?"

"Kathleen was young and idealistic. She was younger than Sean and me – I'd just had Pat when Kathleen had Eleanor. She was kind but flighty. As for Agnes? She _adored_ Kathleen. Malachi, too. Agnes couldn't have any more children, so they indulged her every whim. After Kathleen had Eleanor and left her for them to raise, they vowed to not make the same mistake but they went too far in the other direction."

I sighed. With all three Murphy generations gone, I'd never know much about my birth mother's family. It was sad, but it made Cora's recollections, and photos, even more special. I enjoyed a sense of peace, half a second later Ana resting her hand against my shoulder. She stood behind me, caressing my shoulder and playing with my hair as Cora led me through the first album.

"Thank you," I murmured, a little overcome. "This is precious to me."

"It's no bother," Cora said, reaching over to caress my face. "We have a lot of time to make up for. All of us. It's been a joy doing this for you."

Anastasia helped me out of the situation before it became too heavy, and soon we were sipping from fine china and moving around the room, talking to my family.

"Christian?" David said at one stage, pulling me off to the side. "I paid an installment for Aisling's college fees last week. The Registrar returned my check and called me to tell me her fees had already been paid through to graduation. I'm guessing you have something to do with that?"

I shrugged. Paying Aisling's fees was one of the first things I'd organized.

"I appreciate your help, but we don't expect you to do that," he said.

"I know that. It's not a big deal for me, and I didn't like the thought of Aisling graduating with student debt."

"She wasn't going to. I had it sorted."

"And now you can spend that money elsewhere. GEH gives scholarships to twenty or thirty needy college students each year. I will not pay for a _stranger_ to attend college and not my own sister!"

"She wasn't _needy._ I had it covered, Christian!" David was clearly offended.

"I didn't _mean_ she was needy," I corrected softly, trying to keep myself calm. "Aisling is my sister. That means I look after her. So I covered her college fees. Like I paid for Mia's culinary course in Paris. Similarly, I helped Elliot fund a new branch of his business. I don't pay because they want or expect me to. I do it because I _care_ and I'm in a position where I _can!"_

David stared at me conflicted. "You've just come into our lives. From the little you've told us, you've suffered. It doesn't seem right for Aisling to benefit when she had everything you didn't."

"I don't see it that way. Grace and Carrick were _wonderful_ parents to me!"

"But your first years were so grim!"

"All the more reason for me to help my siblings!" I argued, struggling to maintain equilibrium. "I appreciate you might not understand, but providing for my family makes me feel worthy and involved. I had no power or control as a young child. Now I do, I want to help those I care about!"

I was close to shouting, and the rest of the family were turning to look at me.

"Christian? I left my cardigan upstairs in our suite. It's on the end of the bed - can you go get it for me?" Anastasia asked sweetly. I knew what she was doing, and I loved her for it.

"Of course," I muttered, high-tailing it away from the high tea. By the time I returned, everyone had calmed down. I draped Ana's light knit cardigan over her shoulders where she stood talking with David.

"Anastasia has explained your position," he said calmly. "It's un _necessary_ for you to pay for Aisling's schooling, however since you feel strongly about it, thank you."

"It gives me a great deal of satisfaction to help my family," I said declaring the matter closed.

"So, this will be Teddy's first holiday season," Maureen said, coming across with Cora to join Ana, David and me now everything was calm again. "Do you have big plans?"

Anastasia's sweet giggle made me smile.

"It's our first holidays in our new house, so we wanted to host. My mother-in-law refused to relinquish Christmas, so we're hosting Thanksgiving."

"Ahh yes – the holiday tug of war. It gets harder once there are in-laws and children to consider," Cora said sagely. "Are you expecting many?"

"Let's see… There's Christian's parents and grandparents, his brother and sister, my father and his girlfriend, and possibly a friend of the family," Ana listed.

"Who's that?" I asked, wondering who the ninth guest might be.

"Lillian," she explained. "In the past, we always did Thanksgiving with her. She might have other plans, but if she's free, I thought we should invite her to join us."

"Yes, of course. The more the merrier. Actually, David – if you and Aisling don't have plans, perhaps you'd like to join us in Seattle this year? I can send my jet to collect you both and you could spend a long weekend with us?"


	62. Chapter 62

"You'd like Aisling and me to celebrate Thanksgiving with you? In Seattle with your _family?"_ David asked Christian in shock. My eyes trained on my husband, I recognized that while his invite might have seemed casual, his intent was not. My darling fifty wanted this badly.

"I understand you might already have plans…" Christian added, giving David an easy out.

"But if you're free, you're very welcome to join us," I quickly inserted. "It's Teddy's first Thanksgiving, and our first in our new home… You're family, we'd _love_ to have you both there and it would be a great chance to meet everyone."

"It wouldn't be awkward?" David asked.

"Oh! No doubt it will be as _awkward as hell!"_ I giggled, not willing to lie, "But it will have _nothing_ to do with you and Aisling! After years alone, my Daddy has a fiancée, so my mother and her most recent husband have decided to go on a golfing cruise to get out of visiting for Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year – but knowing Mom she will call _numerous_ times because she'll want to know what's going on! Plus Christian's brother was engaged to my former best friend, but that went to hell in a handbasket and it's all off, but it's still a touchy subject - especially since Christian's sister was dating my ex-friend's brother, so that's tricky, too."

"You forgot to mention my grandparents. Grandpa Theo will pretend to flirt with the ladies. And there's Grandma Adele. She has absolutely _no_ filter and enjoys embarrassing everyone by recollecting awkward things the rest of us would prefer to forget," Christian added. "Plus there'll be the usual fight over who gets to play with Teddy, not to mention everyone eating and drinking too much…"

David laughed, looking between Christian and me in amusement.

"No family is perfect," Christian explained, grinning with a shrug. "If you don't have something organized, we'd love to have you celebrate Teddy's first Thanksgiving with us. My family is everything to me. I'd love you to meet them. Like I said; my plane is at your disposal…"

"Let me talk with Aisling about it," David replied, and my heart swelled. He hadn't outright said no, and I understood how much that meant to Christian.

* * *

"Do you think they will?" Christian asked on our way back to Seattle. We'd made good use of the bed in the back of the GEH jet and were lying naked facing one another.

"I'm not sure," I replied honestly. The weekend had been odd. Between the emotion surrounding Eleanor's plaque, Cora's beautiful gesture, and the conflict about Aisling's college fees, it was hard to get a sense of how David, and Aisling, might feel about visiting us for Thanksgiving. "Have you considered about how to go about things with your family if they do?"

"I have. If David and Aisling agree to come, I'll give them the option to stay with us, at Escala or a hotel. If they stay at Medina, I hoped Mom, Dad and Mia might stay, too? Hanging out and cooking and all the rest of it might help?"

Personally, I thought the two families staying in the one space might be throwing a match onto gasoline, but since it was so important to Christian, I was willing to give it a go.

"I want them to get to know each other," Christian explained.

"It will be hard for everyone," I warned.

"I know. Mom, Dad, Ell, and Mia are everything to me… But… David and Aisling are family, too. Anastasia? Please help me make this work?"

"If they come, I'll do everything I can," I pledged, leaning forward to place a kiss on Christian's shoulder. "I just want everything _happy_ for Ted's first Thanksgiving…"

* * *

We didn't have long to wait. I was at SIP on Wednesday when my cell rang. Christian. Because of the chance one of us would be in a meeting, we usually texted rather than calling during the workday. However, since Teddy was at work with Christian, I answered straight away.

"They're coming. For Thanksgiving! David and Aisling!" Christian sounded ecstatic. "I'm sending the plane for them on the Wednesday morning, and they'll stay through to Sunday."

"That's marvelous," I replied, thrilled they'd taken Christian up on his offer. I was concerned he would have seen it as a personal rejection had they declined. "Where will they be staying?"

"They'll stay with us. If Mom, Dad, and Mia stay Thursday night, on Friday perhaps you, Mom and Mia could take Aisling Black Friday shopping?" I stifled a groan. Following my sister-in-law around for hours watching her buy stuff she didn't need would be a nightmare. "I'll tell Mia to keep a lid on it," my husband promised. "I thought Aisling might enjoy it since she doesn't have her mother to shop with."

And just like that, I forgave Christian for inflicting a shopping day on me. He really had the biggest heart of anyone I knew.

"I suppose I'd better call Mom and tell her David and Aisling are joining us for Thanksgiving. Maybe I'll invite her to lunch this week and tell her…?" he mused. I could tell he really didn't want to.

"I'm having lunch with your Mom after playgroup tomorrow. Would you like me to mention it?"

"Would you?" Christian asked more lost little boy than badass CEO.

"Sure," I replied, knowing it would come as a surprise, and Grace might like the opportunity to compose herself before she spoke to Christian about it. "Now, how's my little man going?" I asked. Checking the time, he should be about to wake from his mid-morning nap.

"Sleeping right now. He supervised my head of departments meeting this morning, and when he wakes up, we will have lunch with Ros. She said she needs to get as much practice in before their baby arrives."

"We should have them over for dinner, soon," I commented. "How is Gwen going?"

"Cranky, according to Ros. Her blood pressure is a little high, so she's been told to take it easy but she's going crazy stuck at home."

"I'll call her and invite her to lunch here later in the week. She probably needs to get out of the house."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it. All right – I'd better go. I want to try to finish off some work before Teddy wakes up. We'll see you at 5:30, baby."

"I'll see you then," I said, smiling as I put my phone back on my desk.

* * *

"Ana! It seems like forever since I've seen you."

"Hey, Sonia. It's been _crazy._ Even though I'm only back at work one day a week, I seem to always be so busy! What's new with you and Asha?" I asked as Prescott and I sat on the floor next to Sonia and her daughter while McIntyre stood protectively at the door. Fortunately, the women at playgroup were familiar with my security retinue, so they attracted no undue attention.

"I've got a job! Just two-and-a-half days a week," Sonia announced. "It's admin at a Real Estate office in Newcastle. Two weekdays and Saturday mornings. Mom takes Asha for one and a half days, and I've put her in daycare one day a week."

"That's _great_ news!"

"Thanks. If it goes well, I'll move up to working three-and-a-half days. I'm working out child support with the ex, and Mom and Dad are willing to help with a deposit, so I'm hoping to buy a condo somewhere. I can't afford to buy in Bellevue, but there are some older apartments in Kirkland or Issaquah I could afford and do up over time. They're not much to look at, but I really want our own space."

I nodded, thinking when the time came, I'd volunteer, e.g. pay, Elliot and a couple of his crew to check the place out and freshen it up for Sonia and Asha. I'd couch it in the context of a 'working bee.' Thanks to my time at Claytons I wasn't bad at DIY, and I'd like to help Sonia if I could. Hell knows – I might even get Christian to pick up a paintbrush, I thought with a giggle.

"I'm so excited for you," I said with a grin. Sonia was such an easy friend. While I was still careful in what I told her about family issues, despite the differences in our circumstances we could celebrate each other's successes and discuss our worries. "Have you got plans for Thanksgiving?" I asked, my upcoming conversation with Grace in the back of my mind.

"It's just Mom, Dad, Asha and me," Sonia replied. "The ex has finally told his parents about Asha, so they're planning to visit that weekend to meet her…"

We spent the session playing with the kids, discussing Asha's grandparent's visit, then my plans for Thanksgiving. I didn't discuss Christian's birth father and sister attending, but I did share my worries about catering for so many. Even with Gail's help and a semi-commercial kitchen at my disposal, I was concerned!

My chat with Sonia was continually interrupted by each of us standing to collect our crawling infant. Teddy and Asha were both on the move, now – often in different directions - and it was amazing how fast they were! After the third time Teddy took off, Prescott stood, signaling to me she'd take over. She had her work cut out for her! Initially only corralling Teddy, with Sonia repeatedly getting up, too, my CPO was redirecting two new crawlers every time they absconded.

"They kept me on my feet!" Belinda laughed, handing Asha back to Sonia as we prepared to leave.

"Thanks so much, Belinda," I said followed by a big yawn. "Today I needed to sit and chat!"

"No worries, Mrs. G. It was fun," Lipstick replied with a grin. She had a deep purple shade on her lips today, teamed with matching purple eyeliner. Not a style I would have considered, it looked awesome!

"Catch up after Thanksgiving?" I suggested to Sonia as we walked out to our vehicles.

"Sounds good!" Sonia replied, strapping Asha into her car seat in a hatchback as Prescott and McIntyre steered Teddy and me toward the SUV.

"Bellevue?" Prescott confirmed, using the term to refer to Grace and Carrick's home.

"Yes please," I said, sinking back into the black leather as I pondered how to tell Grace about our Thanksgiving house guests.

* * *

"So, tell me? How did Detroit go?" Grace asked once we'd finished lunch and Teddy was asleep. We arrived back on Sunday night, and other than a text to tell everyone we were home safe, we hadn't been in touch with anyone since.

"It was ok. Eleanor's service was nice. Christian was a lot more settled afterward. I think it helped him to say goodbye."

"Well that's good," Grace said with a smile.

"Cora, David's mother, gave Christian four photo albums with pictures of David and Eleanor growing up. Christian said it's helping him remember more."

"That was kind of her."

"Yes. Yes, it was," I replied struggling to raise Thanksgiving. Rather than beat around the bush, I decided to go with the direct approach.

"While we were there, Christian asked David and Aisling if they'd like to join us at Medina for Thanksgiving. David called Christian yesterday and accepted. They'll arrive on Wednesday and stay with us through to Sunday."

As I'd foreseen, Grace was distressed. "Christian would prefer to spend Thanksgiving with his biological family instead of us?" she gasped.

"No, Grace! Christian wants _everyone_ here for Teddy's first Thanksgiving. A _full family_ celebration."

Grace said nothing; the look of devastation on her face was enough.

"It might be better if I host Thanksgiving for the rest of the Greys at Bellevue so you can entertain your guests uninterrupted. We can catch up with you all and Christian's Detroit family on Friday or Saturday," she finally said.

"You don't want to come to Thanksgiving because David and Aisling will be there?"

"I think it's for the best," Grace said primly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a headache. I'm going upstairs to have a lie-down. If I'm not up before you go, thank you for joining me and bringing my…" she paused, "Theodore for lunch."

I sat there, gobsmacked as my mother-in-law stood up and walked across to the stairs then presumably up to her bedroom. This was not the reaction I'd expected from Grace. For just a minute I contemplated following her upstairs, but I didn't want to intrude on her space. However, I needed to fix this.

There was no way I could call Christian – it would devastate him to learn his Mom was so distressed. Ruling out Mia and Elliot, I pulled out my cell and called Carrick.

"Ana? You don't usually call me at work. Is everything ok?" he asked, answering my call on the second ring.

"Not really, Carrick. It's Grace. Teddy and I came to Bellevue for lunch with Grace, and I mentioned Christian invited David and Aisling to join us all for Thanksgiving this year… She's very upset."

* * *

"So is she going to come?" Christian asked nervously as I recounted my tale.

"Yes. Your father came home and talked to her. About half an hour later he asked me to join your Mom in her bedroom. She was sitting on the sofa looking at old photos. She apologized and said she's feeling a bit… displaced but will join us for Thanksgiving and all going well will stay the night and go Black Friday shopping."

"I've taken her for granted," Christian replied. "I should have been more sensitive to how she's feeling. Dad, too. Let's visit them after dinner."

"You go. I'm absolutely exhausted," I said, with a yawn. It was true; I could barely keep my eyes open. "Spend some one-on-one time with them. Take some of that Rocky Road ice-cream she loves."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not! She's your _mother,_ Christian."

"And I need to reassure her of that."

* * *

"Hey," I said with a sleepy smile, waking up curled next to Christian. "How did it go with your parents?"

"Hey yourself," he replied, kissing my neck and hair. "You were dead to the world when I got home so I didn't wake you. Everything went fine. I explained how much I want David to meet two of the people who saved me and gave me a chance for a better life."

"Two of the people?"

"Well, he's already met _you."_

"You and your glib tongue," I laughed.

"Would you like to see what I can do with that tongue, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked, his voice turning dark and carnal. "I can make it worth your while…"

"Ok," I replied, my voice raspy with need.

Throwing off the duvet, Christian kissed my lips, slowly making his way down my body. Kissing, licking, and every now and again nipping, he ended up between my legs, spreading them wide. He looked up at me, his gray eyes devilish with desire. "How much do you need me?"

"So much," I growled, spearing his copper curls with my fingers before gently guiding his head to my crotch. I actually shocked myself; I wasn't usually so demanding. Christian licked the full length of my slit; I bucked my hips from the bed when his tongue touched my clitoris. It had been less than twenty-four hours, yet I was _frantic_ for him.

"So eager," Christian murmured, his lips and tongue busy in my snatch. "You're already wet."

"Shut up and lick me," I growled, earning myself a laugh from my husband.

"I can do that," he chuckled before returning his lips to my folds.

It was only minutes before I exploded, shouting inarticulately as Christian thrilled me with an intense climax.

"You spoil me," I sighed, closing my eyes and grinning as I floated back to earth.

"Still?"

"Alwayyyyyyys…" I giggled, drawling out the last part of the word.

We cuddled for a while until I felt Christian's erection pressed up against me. I desperately wanted to go back to sleep, however after pleasuring me so thoroughly my darling fifty deserved _something_ before he left for work.

"Roll onto your side," I ordered, scooting down the bed. His boxers already past his knees, my man was waiting for his reward.

Pulling a pillow beneath the side of my face, I was at the perfect level to take Christian's cock between my lips – which is exactly what I did.

"Ugh!" Christian groaned as I slipped his dick into my mouth. "I fucking _love it_ when you suck me off!"

I stared up into his deep gray orbs, fluttering my eyelashes as I did my best to smile. It was hard with his cock wedged between my lips, yet he got the gist. Putting his hand on the back of my head, he started off slow, but before long he was fucking my mouth – saying filthy things as he pushed his shaft into the back of my throat.

I loved it, usually. But this morning I wanted it over with ASAP. So clutching his sack, I stroked and tugged it before pulling my lips up toward my husband's tip, lightly rasping my teeth along his length. Unsurprisingly, Christian roared as he blew inside my mouth. I swallowed almost all of it before I stood, racing to the bathroom, spitting bile and a mouthful of jizz into the basin.

"Baby? Are you ok?" Christian asked, following me into the bathroom. "Was it too much?"

"Maybe a little too deep," I conceded, washing the mess down the drain before rinsing out my mouth.

"I'm so sorry," Christian crooned, helping me back onto the bed to cuddle.

"It's ok," I said followed by a yawn. More than anything I wanted to sleep, so curling up against my man, I let myself drift off.


	63. Chapter 63

The last few weeks had been crazy. Between work, Elliot's birthday, mentoring Saul and spending as much time with my parents as I could, before I knew it, it was almost Thanksgiving. Teddy had come down with a cold, and though it wasn't serious, Anastasia decided not to go to work today, choosing to spend the day at home with our son. While I had planned for Teddy and me to greet the GEH plane with Aisling and David on board at Boeing Field, it was Taylor and me waiting.

"Just be yourself," Taylor commented, no doubt witnessing my bouncing leg as I sat staring out at the private runway and recognizing my agitation.

The GEH jet touched down perfectly – a testament to Stephan's professionalism. Knowing my birth family were unused to pomp and splendor, I had briefed security to be hands off as much as possible while they visited. Taylor would accompany us on our journey, Reynolds and Sawyer following at a discreet distance behind.

"Great to see you!" David exclaimed, pulling me into a hug once they made it into the private landing terminal. For half a second, I tensed, unused to his embrace. I forced myself to think about Teddy – how holding him against me was natural and felt good. Surely it would have been the same had I known David as my father from the outset.

"I hope you had a pleasant flight?" I inquired.

"It was awesome! I still can't believe you have your own plane!" Aisling gushed.

"Before Anastasia and Teddy, I traveled a lot for business. It's a lot more convenient and comfortable to fly direct."

"You've got the comfortable bit right," David said with a chuckle. "Every time I turned around, we were being offered food, drink, and even a blanket."

I smiled in satisfaction. I'd told my staff David and Aisling were VIP and were to have every courtesy extended to them.

"Ana's sorry she couldn't be here to greet you. Teddy has a cold, and she didn't want to bring him out in this weather. Now… we could head straight to our house in Medina, but if you're not too tired, I thought you might enjoy a quick visit to Grey House? That's where GEH is based," I said trying not to sound too proud.

"We'd love to see it," David said climbing into the back of the SUV with Aisling. "Nice to see you again, Taylor."

"You too, sir," Taylor replied.

"Taylor – Grey House, please," I said, sitting in the passenger seat at the front.

I spent the short journey to Grey House pointing out Seattle landmarks. Initially, I'd planned to treat my birth family to dinners and trips to the finest establishments Seattle offered, but Anastasia had rightly pointed out that might overwhelm them. Instead, she'd suggested a few sightseeing activities along with family-based activities.

"Will it be ok at your work?" David asked as Taylor pulled into the underground garage, parking in my usual reserved spot. "Who shall we say we are?"

I turned to face him in the back seat. "David and Aisling O'Riley, of course."

"What Da means what do we say if people ask why we're with you? I mean – you're his spitting image."

"No one will ask," I replied confidently. "You need to understand, I am a very private person. There may well be conjecture, but other than my COO, no one would dare question me about it." Escorting them into the elevator, I hit the button for the ground floor. While I wouldn't show them every floor, the lobby was a good place to start their tour.

"This is beautiful," Aisling gasped when we stepped out onto the Italian marble floor, looking around her in wonder. "Did you build it from scratch?"

"Yes. I had a New York firm handle the design and construction, then Grey Constructions, my brother's company, did the interior fit out. Elliot is a jokester, but for attention to detail, there's no one better. He takes an insane interest in making things perfect. He put his heart and soul into making this place immaculate."

As I said it, I looked around at the top-of-the-line fixtures and fittings that Elliot had sourced from all over the world. Yes, Grey House had been a showpiece for his fledgling company and had helped him take Grey Constructions to the next level. But that wasn't why Elliot had worked so hard. He was always professional and did his best on every job, but I could now appreciate his perfectionism with Grey House was his way of showing me he cared. I just wish I'd recognized that and thanked him earlier.

I led my guests to one side to show them the lengthy directory of departments and GEH subsidiaries housed within Grey House.

"There are plenty of other parts of our holdings housed elsewhere," I explained as we boarded the elevator again. "Mostly when we acquire a business, it's best to keep them where they are. If we break the company apart and sell off parts, that's when we might base them here.

"Do you do that a lot? Buy and sell companies?" Aisling asked.

"Yes. It's a big part of what we do. We buy companies that aren't performing or needing a new direction. If we can, we turn them around and then keep or on-sell them. Sometimes it's more profitable to split the company and sell off the parts, property, and assets. Other times we'll absorb them into GEH if they align with our strategic objectives."

"So people lose their jobs?"

"Sometimes. We try to avoid job losses where possible. Often companies come to our attention because of poor leadership. In those cases, a change of personnel at the top is what is needed, saving the company and hundreds or even thousands of workers their jobs. I know it must seem cut-throat, and yes, I like to make a profit, but in any company staff loyalty is key. Find good people, treat them well, and they'll have no reason to leave. The lowest workers are often the most loyal. Where we can we try to retain them."

The elevator doors opened onto the executive level. Bypassing other staff, I headed to my office, Andrea seated at her desk in front of the double doors to my office.

"Mr. Grey? I didn't expect you today?"

"Change of plans. David and Aisling? Can I introduce you to my executive assistant, Andrea Parker? Between them, she and Ana manage my life. Andrea? This is David O'Riley and his daughter Aisling. They are to have A1 status, please. In person and on the phone."

I reserved A1 status for Taylor, Ros, and my parents. It meant they could interrupt me at any time if they mentioned it was urgent. Additionally, their emails would be forwarded directly to my personal folder, without surveillance. Even Elliot and Mia did not have that level of access to me – mostly because Mia thought a sale at a shoe-store was an urgent event, and Elliot would sweet talk his way around Andrea if he genuinely needed to see me. The only people with greater access to me were Anastasia and Theodore.

"Of course, sir," Andrea replied, making careful note of David and Aisling's phone numbers and email addresses.

"Can you have some refreshments brought in?" I asked, ushering my family into my office. I caught Andrea looking between David, Aisling and me. Certain she'd placed their relationship to me, I smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Grey."

"Quite an office you have, here," David said, looking about him in awe. Seeing my office with fresh eyes, I suppose it _was_ spectacular. In our year of marriage, Ana's influence had extended, even to here. The once cold, bare marble floor now housed several soft Persian rugs, their color, and density giving a softness that was previously lacking. Fresh flowers were another addition, as were colorful cushions on the casual sofas. However, the biggest change was hidden behind a screen in the corner. A full crib, change table and nursing chair for Teddy. Abundantly stocked with everything he needed, two years ago if someone had suggested I'd be married with a son now I would have fired them on the spot!

"Is there a bathroom I can use?" Aisling asked. I nodded, showing her to my private restroom.

"This is bigger than my dorm room!" she exclaimed as I opened the concealed doorway to the side of my office. With a generous double shower, separate toilet, twin basins, a hair prep area and, thanks to Andrea, even a freestanding baby bath for Teddy, I suppose my bathroom had everything!

Once Aisling emerged from the bathroom, we sat down to refreshments provided by Andrea. I continued to explain about GEH, and our areas of focus, including our charitable work.

"Let me introduce you to my second in command," I said standing once we'd finished our drinks. "Ros Bailey has been on board since almost the beginning of GEH. Anastasia is my soulmate, however, business-wise, Ros is the Ying to my Yang."

"Ana is ok with that?" David asked curiously, following me across the executive level to Ros' office.

"She's _fine_ with it _._ Anastasia adores Ros, as well as her wife, Gwen."

* * *

"You're here!" Ana said happily, opening the door to our home in Medina, a sleepy Teddy balanced on her hip. "Welcome!" Taylor and the security staff brought their bags in from the vehicle, while I took Teddy from my wife, leaving her free to greet my father and sister. "You must be tired after your trip? I'll show you up to your rooms and give you a chance to freshen up."

I let Ana lead Aisling and David upstairs and to the left. In the lead up to Thanksgiving, Anastasia and Gail had spoken _at length_ about the sleeping arrangements. Wanting everyone comfortable and at ease, they had put David, Aisling, Ray, and Diane in the left wing of the house, Carrick, Grace, and Mia in the right wing. They'd prepared a room for Elliot, too, but chances are he'd retire to the boathouse for the night.

Once the rooms had been decided, Anastasia and Gail focused on making them as welcoming and personal as possible for their intended inhabitants. Aisling's room was made up in pretty, feminine linen complimented by fresh flowers. Knowing her to be a reader, Ana had tasked Sawyer with moving a comfortable loveseat into the room, facing out over the lake, adding a reading lamp and a coffee table stocked with a variety of SIP's latest offerings. The bathroom decked out with all manner of soaps and potions, my wife was confident Aisling would love her space.

David's room had received equal attention. Crisp navy and white linen teamed with navy towels and a vase filled with oak leaf hydrangeas gave the room a distinctly masculine feel. Knowing from Aisling that David enjoyed reading True Crime stories, Ana had arranged for several recent releases for his nightstand.

Showing my birth-sister and father into their respective spaces, it touched my heart that Ana had gone to such trouble to make them welcome. She'd done the same in every room, using her keen observations to create thoughtful spaces for each of our family, even the ones who would just be staying a night. In a surprising twist, she'd created a comfortable but stylish room for Mia! At Bellevue, Mia's room looked like Barbie had power-chundered over every imaginable surface. My sister's fascination with the color pink was apparently boundless!

Anastasia had taken Mia's preferred color, subtly introducing it into the room she'd stay in tomorrow night. The bed was white linen edged with hot pink. Three or four pink scatter cushions and a pink throw teamed with delicate pink and white David Austin roses in a crystal vase completed the look. The latest copies of French, British, Italian and Japanese Vogue were also waiting for her.

"How's he been?" I asked as Anastasia and I went back downstairs. Teddy was curled into my neck cuddling close so there was no confusion about what I meant.

"Ok. We spent a lot of the day in bed, sleeping, cuddling, and nursing. He didn't want to do a lot, and since I know the next few days will be hectic, I thought we'd both catch up on our rest."

"You're working too hard, Mrs. Grey," I crooned, pulling Ana into my embrace. The two of us stood in the sitting room, Teddy cuddled between us.

"I'm ok. It's been a busy few weeks, but we've got the long weekend. Besides – it's Teddy's first Thanksgiving!"

"It is. Is everything on track?"

"As far as I know. Gail spent all day in the kitchen prepping. To be honest, I think she was glad I wasn't there to get in her way! Still – lunch for sixteen is a lot…"

"Sixteen?" Last I'd counted we were expecting fourteen.

"Yes… Sixteen. You, me, Teddy, David, Aisling, your parents and grandparents, Elliot, Mia, Daddy, Diane, Gail, Taylor, and Lillian."

"Oh. I'd forgotten to count Ted," I admitted in embarrassment. "It's just he decorates his face more than he eats," I explained. "And I didn't realize Lillian was coming?"

"Daddy messaged me today. She sold her house a while back and has moved into a retirement facility just south of Seattle. She doesn't know many people, yet, so was pleased to accept our invite. Daddy will pick her up, and if he and Diane stay the night, we can ask one of the security to run her home?"

"The more the merrier," I replied, meaning every word. Ana considered Lillian a substitute grandmother. If my wife wanted her here, then she was very welcome.

"Thank you for the room," Aisling said awkwardly, coming into the sitting room where Ana and I were still cuddling. "I can't believe how pretty it is, or the view!" Being late November, the sun set early and the light over Lake Washington was gorgeous.

"You wait until you see it later," Ana replied enthusiastically. "It's gorgeous at any time of day, but the glittering lights at night are beautiful!"

"Your house is exquisite," Aisling said politely, but a little ill at ease.

"When your Da comes down, I'll give you a tour," Anastasia offered, guiding Aisling to a seat. "We used to live in an apartment in Seattle, but with Teddy, we wanted a garden and a bit more space. As a bonus, Christian's brother Elliot lives in the next block but one."

"Speaking of which," I announced, speaking to Anastasia, "Elliot rang today. The Hendersons are thinking of selling!" As the neighbors who owned the block between our home and Elliot's, it went without saying that I would buy the lot. "The house is too big for them, and they have five children none of whom could afford to buy them out. So they're planning to sell, downsize, then split the money between their children."

"You'll buy it?" Ana checked.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?!" I scoffed. _"Of course_ I will buy it. I thought we could apply to have it rezoned? We already have a triple lake frontage. The best view is on the other side, anyway. We could give Elliot a bit more lake frontage at no real detriment to ourselves. It will make his build easier."

"That's a lovely idea," Anastasia said, stroking my leg where I sat beside her.

"This is one hell of a house," David said joining us downstairs and diverting the conversation.

"Thank you," I said, oddly pleased that my birth father liked our home. "Would you like a tour?"

Anastasia and I spent the next half an hour showing our guests around our home. David was particularly interested in the reclaimed attic space and Elliot's roof trusses that made the whole thing possible.

"My Daddy, Ray, is now supervisor of that side of the business," Ana announced proudly, explaining Ray's move from Montesano to Seattle and how what started as a favor morphed into a mutually beneficial arrangement.

"Have they planned a wedding date?" Aisling asked Anastasia, referring to Ray and Diane.

"No. But unless Diane wants something different, I suspect it will be small. Daddy doesn't like a lot of attention."

"You sound very close to your father?"

"I am. I'm a _complete_ Daddy's girl," my wife said with a sweet giggle.

Teddy started to grumble just as we returned downstairs.

"I think it's dinner time for this little man," I said. Wandering into the casual meals area, I smiled when I saw Gail already had the whole area set up. "Are those your amazing chicken pot pies I can smell?" I asked Mrs. Taylor with a grin.

"They are, Mr. Grey," she replied with a weary smile. Like every part of David and Aisling's visit, I suspect Gail and Ana had planned this easy comfort meal with meticulous precision.

"Thank you. Have you finished preparations for tomorrow?"

"Everything is ready," she said.

"Excellent. Then please retire for the night," I ordered. "Tomorrow will be a big day."

"But your dishes?" Gail asked, sounding troubled.

"I am sure between us we can stack and start the dishwasher," I said with a grin, shooing Gail toward the side entrance she and Taylor used to move from the main house through to their apartment.

Conversation over dinner was casual and easy, much of it focused on Teddy's enthusiastic, but largely unsuccessful, attempts to feed himself. After dinner, I retired to the sitting room with my father, sister, port, and cheese while Ana took Teddy upstairs to nurse then put him down for the night.

"All ok?" I asked when she rejoined us.

"Everything is great," she assured me, cuddling into my side and tucking her feet underneath her as she joined in the conversation.

* * *

"What time is it?" Ana asked, sitting up in a panic the next morning. She'd fallen asleep on the sofa next to me last night as we'd chatted with my biological family. I hoped she wasn't coming down with whatever Teddy had. If she did, at least she had plenty of milk frozen for Ted so would not need to feed.

"It's just after 7:00am," I soothed. "Teddy is not up, yet, and Mom, Dad, and Mia will be here in an hour."

"I need to get up and start things!" Ana shrieked, diving out of the bed and racing toward our closet. Throwing on panties, a bra then a comfy pair of sweats, Ana was halfway downstairs before I had a chance to tell her I'd already been downstairs, and everything was in hand.

Gail had been in the kitchen since 6:00, quietly working her way through a detailed list. Thanks to her thorough preparations yesterday, many items had already been crossed off.

"Good morning, Ana," Gail said smiling at my wife and her disheveled appearance. "Please stop and have a muffin and a cup of tea."

"There's so much to do!" Ana wailed.

"I promise you – we're ahead of schedule," Gail said, pushing their 'to do' list across the granite countertop. "David and Aisling have both had breakfast and are reading in their rooms. As arranged, they'll come down to meet the Greys at 10:00 am"

"Thank you, Gail," Anastasia groaned. "With Teddy being unwell, I'm just off kilter…"

"Have some breakfast, a shower, then go feed Master Grey. I'll hold the fort until the Greys arrive," Gail ordered. "I have everything under control." She didn't say it, but the subtext was clear; Gail had experience cooking for a hoard and Anastasia didn't.

"Thank you, Gail," Ana said with a surprising lack of argument, accepting a wholemeal berry muffin plus a cup of English Breakfast tea before adjourning upstairs. I trailed my wife upstairs with a cup of coffee and a muffin of my own.

On a mission, Ana all but inhaled her muffin and tea, abandoning her dishes before climbing into the shower. I'd hoped she'd ask me to join her, but she didn't. She'd barely been in there ten minutes when she emerged, our son heard through the monitor moments later.

"I'm going to feed Ted. Can you wait downstairs in case your parents arrive early?"

"Of course," I agreed, shelving my disappointment. There'd be plenty of time to catch up romantically later.

* * *

"Where is Elliot?" my mother growled. "He promised to be here at 8:30 at the very latest! It's almost 9:30 now!"

No one was prepared to say it, but we could all tell my mother Grace Grey was in a state. She'd arrived with Dad and Mia at 8:00am, but she was a nervous mess about meeting Aisling and David. With Mia's help, she'd taken over the kitchen preparing the traditional Thanksgiving dishes our family enjoyed - but as every minute ticked over, she became more and more unsettled as my biological family had not yet joined us downstairs.

"Mom? How about Ana and I go next door and wake Elliot?" Mia suggested. Like Grace, Mia was also on edge about meeting the O'Riley's.

Anastasia looked to me, and I nodded. Dad and I needed a minute to calm Mom down and introducing my biological and adoptive families would be easier if Elliot was there. The ultimate joker, he had an innate ability to read a room and smooth things over.

"Come on," Anastasia said, grabbing Mia's hand. "We can cut across the bottom of next door's property. They know we're related and don't mind if we use their land to access each other's homes."


	64. Chapter 64

"What's she like?" Mia quizzed as soon as we were out the patio door. "And him? Are they easy to get along with?"

"Honestly, Mia – Aisling and David remind me of Ray and me. She likes books and is quiet at first but talks a lot more when she opens up. David is ex-military, so he has that calmness about him like Ray."

"What's Christian like with him? Is it like he is with Dad?"

I couldn't help but smile. "No. It's not like that. David isn't taking a paternal role with Christian. If you had to put it into a family setting, I guess Christian interacts with him more like an uncle," I said, trying to explain how David and Christian behaved toward one another.

"And Aisling?"

"To be honest, I've probably spent more time with her than Christian. She seemed a little threatened by him, at first, but now she's seen Christian isn't looking for a father she's relaxed. It's a huge adjustment for her – until now she's been an only child, and when she lost her mother, it was just her and David. She's opening up to a relationship with him."

"Of course she is," Mia said a little sourly. "Who wouldn't want a generous billionaire brother?!"

"She's not like that and please don't let Christian overhear you suggesting she is. Neither David nor Aisling have asked anything of your brother. In fact, Christian and David had heated words when David discovered your brother had paid for the rest of Aisling's schooling."

"Christian paid for her _college?"_

"Yes. GEH has several scholarships for students. He said if he could pay for a stranger to go to college, he would not let Aisling come out with a student debt or let David work himself to the bone to pay for it. He paid a _lot_ more to send you to culinary school in Paris…"

I could tell that Mia wasn't happy, but we'd arrived at Elliot's boathouse. Mia climbed the steps, knocking loudly on the door.

"... come in…" Elliot called out.

Trying the handle, Mia stepped inside, me right behind her.

"Fuck, Elliot! _My eyes!"_ she squealed, turning around quickly.

In the open space, there was nowhere to hide. Elliot was on the bed, his bottom wedged between a woman's thighs. While we couldn't see her, we both copped an eyeful of Elliot's backside. It appeared we had caught them _in flagrante delicto._

"I said 'hang on, I'm coming'" he said indignantly.

"Clearly!" Mia said with an embarrassed huff. "We'll just wait outside!"

"We?" Elliot groaned, covering his ass with the duvet and turning to peer toward the door, seeing me.

"Sorry, Elliot," I giggled. "From out there, it sounded like you said come in…" Mia and I stepped outside, closing the door behind us.

"Oh my god, that was so gross! I need methylated spirits and a wire brush to clean my eyes!" Mia wailed in her typical over the top fashion.

"It's not so bad," I said. "But maybe because it's not the first time I've seen it."

"You've seen Elliot like that before?" she gasped.

"More than once," I replied with a shrug. "He and Kate were not always so discreet. Plus they seemed to have a thing for the sofa at our old place…"

"The one that's still at Ethan's? Ugh! I sat on that thing heaps of times! That's revolting," Mia replied, tapping her foot and waiting for Elliot to come to the door. I thought it best not to tell her that over the years, Elliot was not the only one Kate had 'enjoyed' the sofa with. Some things were better left unsaid!

"Sorry about that," Elliot said when he finally opened the door. "I wasn't expecting anyone!"

Looking into the room there was no one else in sight, but I could hear the shower running.

"You were due at Christian and Ana's an hour ago," Mia growled, taking the unfamiliar role of responsible sibling. "Mom's over there _freaking out,_ so we came to get you. Remember Christian's bio dad and sister are here for Thanksgiving?!"

"Shit! Sorry, Mimi. Time just got away from me… I didn't realize it was so late. Give me five minutes to say goodbye to my friend and I'll be over."

"Your friend? Can't even remember her name?" Mia asked archly.

" _Yes,_ I know her name," Elliot growled. "Her name is Callie, and she's actually pretty important to me!"

While Mia might not understand who Callie was, I did. I looked at Elliot questioningly and he shrugged. "How long?" I asked with a smile.

"We've been catching up a couple of times a week for a while now. But this? Just the last few days."

"Well hurry up and get rid of her. I'm sure she has her own family who'll want to see her today," Mia interjected.

"Actually, Callie's family are out of state, so she'll be spending Thanksgiving alone," he retorted, unhappy with Mia's blasé statements about a woman he'd just declared 'important' to him. The last woman he'd said that about was Kate, so Mia should have known this was more than just a casual hook-up to Elliot.

"That's horrible," I said. "No one should spend the holidays alone. Please invite her to join us today. There's so much food, one extra person will not hurt," I said.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I _offered._ Honestly, the day is likely to be a bit tense, anyway. Another person to talk to might be a good thing."

"I'll ask her," Elliot conceded as the shower switched off. "And I'll be there in five minutes, tops," he promised.

"Make sure you are," Mia growled. "Mom and Dad need you!"

Walking across the bottom of the garden toward our house Mia started to berate me about inviting Callie.

"I can't believe you invited Elliot's latest fuck to Thanksgiving! I mean – it's a time for family! It's bad enough David and Aisling are here."

I rarely got cross with Mia, but I would not let this insolence pass.

"Firstly, Mia – David, and Aisling _are_ family. Whether or not you like it, Christian has biological family he wants to explore a relationship with. This takes nothing away from you or your relationship with Christian, but don't you dare spoil this for him by making it about you and your insecurities!"

Mia opened her mouth to protest, but I held up my finger to stop her.

"I'm not done, yet. If you spent more time asking about others, and less talking about yourself, then you'd be aware Elliot has known Callie a while. She's not his latest flavor of the month."

"Has everyone else already met her?" Mia wailed in outrage.

"No. But Elliot thinks a lot of her. He met her right after breaking up with Kate, and there was an instant connection. He didn't want to jump into another relationship straight away, so they've been focusing on establishing a friendship."

"Ok. Well, I didn't know that…" a petulant Mia replied.

"No, you didn't, but Elliot _said_ she was important to him, and you should recognize that's unusual for him. Finally, Mia, this is my home. If I want to invite Callie, or anyone else, to an event Christian and I are hosting then I will. By your own admission, you don't know Callie. You have no reason to object to her attendance today. I appreciate you're worried about Christian's birth family and are sensitive to the changing status quo, but not all change is bad. Give David, Aisling, and Callie the benefit of the doubt; they might pleasantly surprise you."

We were standing in the back garden a hundred yards from the back porch. I needed to have my say before Mia and I returned to the house.

"So how bad is it in there?" Elliot's voice carried across to us as he appeared at the corner of our property, strolling hand in hand toward us with a pretty blonde.

"Grace is pretty uptight," I admitted in a tight voice, giving a quick side-eye to Mia to communicate to Elliot Grace wasn't the only one struggling.

"Mom always worries too much," he said. It wasn't that he didn't care. More that if he pandered to Grace, or Mia's, fears then it would exacerbate the problem. Better to play the joker.

"Ana? Mia? Can I introduce Callie? Cal – this is my sister-in-law Ana and my pain in the ass sister Mia." The words were harsh, but the tone wasn't.

"Lovely to meet you, and thanks so much for inviting me today… It sounds like you have a tricky day ahead… I hope I'm not imposing?" Callie said sweetly.

"Not at all. No one should be alone during the holidays. It really is the more the merrier," I quickly replied.

"Still… I am _so sorry_ about before." Callie said blushing furiously.

"Don't sweat it," I said with a giggle. "The first night I stayed with Christian, his mother nearly walked in on us the next morning…"

"Christian didn't tell me that," Elliot laughed as the four of us walked up to the porch and the back doors to the house. "I can just imagine Mom grasping her twin-strand of pearls and thanking the Lord Christian wasn't gay!"

I giggled again. Only because Elliot was, as usual, right on the money!

"Elliot's here," I announced as I walked into the downstairs living room next to the kitchen, "and he's brought his friend Callie." Grace's head shot up, taking in the pretty blonde standing sheepishly beside Elliot, honestly looking as though she'd rather be anywhere but here. "Callie's family live out of state. She was visiting Elliot, and since we're cooking for so many, I didn't think one extra would be any bother."

I grasped Christian's hand and squeezed it meaningfully as I spoke. He knew his brother well enough to understand that a girl 'visiting' at 9:30am had spent the night with him. And he knew me well enough to appreciate I wouldn't have invited her to join us unless I thought she was something special to Elliot.

"Great to meet you, Callie," Christian said pleasantly. "I'm Christian, Elliot's brother. Let me introduce my mother, Grace, my father, Carrick, and I take it you've already met my sister Mia?"

"Pleased to meet you," Grace said, stepping forward to give Callie a hug and an air kiss. Carrick followed shaking her hand warmly. Elliot was introducing Callie to Gail when a cry through the baby monitor declared my little man was awake. I'd fed Teddy at 7:00, spent an hour with him, then put him back down. Still not 100%, he needed the extra sleep.

"Excuse me, duty calls," I said smiling, slipping upstairs. It was a few minutes shy of 10:00, so I decided to feed and dress Teddy then come back down with David and Aisling. Instead of going straight to Theodore, I went to David's room, knocking on the door.

"Is everyone here?" he asked, appearing a little nervous.

"Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliot and Elliot's friend Callie are here. Christian's grandparents and my family will be here a bit later. Teddy has just woken up, so I'll feed and change him, and perhaps we can all go downstairs together?"

"Ok," he said. "I'll tell Aisling."

I hurried into Theodore's room, lifting him from his crib and sitting in the feeding chair before bringing him to my chest. Over the last couple of days, he'd been fussing and refusing the breast, but I put it down to him being unwell. He pulled away again a few times before eventually settling to feed. Putting him into a fresh diaper, I pulled out the adorable Thanksgiving outfit I'd bought for him; a long-sleeved, long-legged onesie with a turkey chasing a football. I'd considered a 'my first turkey' outfit, but this onesie had been too cute to resist!

I slipped into our bedroom, shucking off the comfy sweats I'd donned earlier, replacing them with a long-sleeved semi-fitted blue-gray linen dress. With a wide waist belt and elbow-length sleeves, it was pretty but not too formal.

"Showtime," I whispered into my son's copper curls, admiring the way the outfit I'd chosen for Teddy matched his complexion. I'd chosen my outfit to coordinate with Ted, and the pants, shirt, and sweater I'd directed Christian to wear matched us both. So I wanted us to look good in our first Thanksgiving photos. Sue me! Stepping out into the corridor, David and Aisling were already waiting.

"You look great, Ana," Aisling said. I returned the compliment, thinking how pretty she looked in a cowl-necked, knee-length, long-sleeved sweater dress. Teamed with dark tights and ankle boots, it was a modern attractive style. Standing beside her, David was in chinos and a fitted button-up shirt. I doubt he would have known, but it was similar to how Christian often dressed, which would only underscore their connection.

"Did you want me to take Teddy downstairs?" David asked. He'd been keen to hug and hold Theodore whenever he could.

"No offense, David," I said, "but Grace is already a little wound up. Seeing you with Teddy might be a little too much for her. If you don't mind, I'll take him down and pass him straight to her? That will soothe Grace better than anything else."

"Whatever puts her most at ease."

* * *

I stood at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath before taking the first step. David walked down by my side, Aisling following us both.

"Teddy bear is awake and wants to see his Grandma," I said as we rounded the corner. Grace's eyes met mine then flicked to David. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise as she no doubt saw Christian in twenty-years' time. Not stopping to allow her to freak out too much, I handed Teddy to Grace. She perched him on her hip in a practiced manner, kissing his sweet cheek before regarding David.

"Mr. O'Riley… Please forgive me – the resemblance is uncanny!"

"David, please. And may I introduce my daughter Aisling?"

Aisling stepped forward with a tentative smile. She was apprehensive meeting everyone, and it showed.

"I'm Grace," my mother-in-law said nervously. "I'm Christian's…"

"Mother and savior," my husband said, stepping forward and casually draping an arm around his mom. "David? Aisling? Can I introduce my Dad, Carrick, my brother Elliot, his friend Callie, and my sister Mia?" he said, gesturing to each. "Guys – this is David and Aisling – my bio father and sister."

"Well, moneybags, I hope you didn't waste money on a DNA test," Elliot said to his brother with a chuckle, referring to the familial similarities between David, Christian and even Aisling.

"Elliot!" Grace admonished, scandalized, still glancing between Christian and David in wonder.

"It's ok," David said, witnessing Grace's expression. "It surprised me when we first met, too."

Carrick stepped forward, hand extended. "It's a pleasure to meet you, David. I'm Carrick." The two shook hands. It was friendly enough. Elliot followed suit, shaking David's hand before giving Aisling a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mia smiled at David before approaching Aisling uncertainly.

"I'm Mia, Christian's _other_ sister," she said.

"Ok. Now everyone's been introduced, how about we head to the kitchen," I said attempting to stave off any awkward pauses.

"So, David," Elliot said, taking the lead. "I take it you'll be following the Lions today?"

"For all the good it will do me," David groaned. "Who knows – maybe this will be ninth year lucky?!" The Detroit Lions had lost the last eight Thanksgiving games in a row and expectations for this year weren't high.

"I admire your faith, but since the Seahawks kicked your asses four weeks ago, I think you're fucked!"

"Red card…" I snapped, reminding Elliot to watch his mouth around Teddy before moving over to the kitchen. Aisling was trailing awkwardly as Christian got Carrick, David, Elliot and himself a beer before moving into the adjacent living room. "Aisling? Callie? Unless you want to hear about the NFL season, I suggest you come sit with us," I offered, gesturing to the stools on the other side of the kitchen counter.

Taking Teddy from Grace so she had her hands free, she and Mia took over the kitchen preparing to finish making the Grey family holiday favorites. It kept their hands busy, but they could still join in the conversation. I focused on fetching drinks for everyone. White wine for Grace and Callie, a cosmopolitan for Mia, while Aisling and I each chose a cup of tea. Gail had departed back to the private quarters she shared with Jason, so, for now, it was just us.

"Now they're talking football, I doubt we'll hear from them for the next hour," Grace said rolling her eyes. The initial introductions over, she was more at ease, although I could see her eyeing Aisling curiously.

"Wait till Daddy gets here. It will get worse then," I predicted, knowing his propensity for talking sport. "Aisling?" I asked, trying to rope her into the conversation. "I haven't asked, but does your Da fish by any chance?"

"Oh! He _loves_ fishing," she replied. "I don't understand the appeal, myself. It's smelly, slimy and boring!"

"I agree!" Mia said, also rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Daddy!" I squealed as Ray, Diane and Lillian arrived around midday. Theo and Adele had arrived not long before, escorted in by Gail and Taylor, so the trio were the last guests we were waiting on.

"Annie! You look tired," Ray commented with concern.

"Teddy's been sick," I explained, ignoring my nauseous feelings. I'd not felt well the last day or two. Christian suggested I might be coming down with what Teddy had, and while I didn't want to admit it, I suspected he was right. "Diane! Lovely to see you," I said, embracing my soon to be step-mother.

"For you," she said handing over a warm dish wrapped in a clean dish towel. "When we talked about the menu, you didn't mention cheesy corn spoon bread?"

"I've never heard of it," I admitted. Since Carla's culinary attempts were as infrequent as they were disastrous, from an early age Thanksgiving had been a simple affair. In fact, once I returned to Montesano to live with Ray, we'd do turkey roll with only a couple of sides.

"My Nan used to make it," Diane explained as we moved into the kitchen area. "It reminds me of Thanksgiving as a child."

"I love corn spoon bread," Callie said with a grin. I quickly introduced Daddy, Diane, and Lillian to Callie and Aisling, since they already knew everyone else in the kitchen. Pulling a beer out of the fridge, I passed it to Ray before sending him into the living room with the rest of the men while Lillian and Diane joined Aisling and Adele at the table.

"Are you ok?" Grandma Adele asked, looking up from where she was holding Teddy. Her voice sounded faint and far away. I tried to move to a chair to sit down, but my feet were unwilling, so I sat on the ground, instead.

"Christian!" Grace called out in warning, and then there was nothing.


	65. Chapter 65

"Anastasia!?" I shouted, racing from the living room into the kitchen meals area where I found my beloved slumped on the floor, my mother beside her.

"I suspect she's just fainted," Mom said, carefully checking my wife over. "Christian, can you carry her into the downstairs guestroom? Cary – can you get my bag from the car?"

I scooped Ana up, taking her through to a guest room, carefully lying her down in the middle of the bed. Mom followed me in, Dad joining us a moment later with Mom's medical bag. A staple of my childhood usually situated beside the front door when my mother was home, I hated Mom needed it today for my wife.

"Dad? Can you keep everything under control out there?" I asked, too worried about Ana to make polite excuses. He nodded, going back out to smooth things over with our guests. Mom was checking on Ana as she started to come around.

"What happened?" Ana asked trying to sit up.

"You fainted, darling," Grace said smoothing the hair back from Ana's forehead. "Lie back and let me check you over."

"But the cooking! We're needed out there…"

"Nonsense," Grace replied brusquely. "Between them all, they can figure it out. Now let me take your blood pressure."

I sat on the edge of the bed as Anastasia had her blood pressure taken, after which Mom quizzed her on how she'd been feeling the last few days.

"I fear I'm coming down with what Teddy's had," Ana explained, going through all her symptoms.

"Has Teddy been interested in nursing?" Grace asked casually.

"Not really, but I guess that's because he's been unwell."

"Hmm…" Grace said with a funny look on her face. "So, you've been super tired, distracted and nauseous?"

"Yes," Ana replied.

"Vivid dreams?" Mom continued.

"Yes! How did you know!"

"And Teddy is less keen to nurse?" Mom asked with a sly grin.

"Yes. Oh my God! Do you think…?" Ana gasped.

"What?!" I demanded, staring between my mother and wife in confusion.

"Do you have what you need here?" Mom asked Ana, ignoring me altogether.

"Yes – in our bathroom upstairs."

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Mom said leaning over to kiss Ana before standing up and smiling at me. "Come back out when you're ready," she added before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Anastasia? What's going on?"

"Your Mom suspects I might be pregnant," she replied, smiling shyly at me.

"Another baby?!" I asked, a huge grin spreading across my face.

"Possibly? I have some tests upstairs. Did you want to test now, or wait a few days until our guests have left?"

"Now. _RIGHT_ _now,"_ I demanded. "You stay here, baby – where are the tests?"

Once Ana told me, I raced upstairs taking them two at a time. Rummaging through the drawers in our bathroom, I found the tests where Ana said they'd be. Back downstairs, I went into the guest room, closing and locking the door behind me.

"I might _not_ be," Ana said, with no conviction.

"Let's find out," I said, helping her up from the bed. We walked into the bathroom together, Ana sitting on the toilet, peeing into a cup provided in one of the tests.

"First morning urine is better," she explained, setting the cup onto the counter. "Depending on how far along, it might not show up, even if we _are_ pregnant."

I nodded, watching Ana uncap three different tests, dipping each into the urine sample.

"I hope everything is going ok with everyone," she fretted, capping the tests and placing them on the bathroom counter before emptying the leftover urine in the cup into the toilet, wiping herself and flushing.

"Everything will be _fine,"_ I asserted. Unless they were trying to stab one another, as long as Teddy was safe I didn't give a fuck what was going on out there. "I didn't get to share this with you last time," I added, sitting on a stool in the bathroom and patting my lap for Ana to join me. "It's exciting!"

"Exciting when it's _planned,"_ my wife agreed, sitting across my lap and accepting my cuddles. "The first time I did this I was freaking out, big time."

"I wish I'd been part of it," I cooed, nuzzling my wife's hair.

"Maybe you will be this time?" she replied in a soft voice. We snuggled together while I checked my phone.

"Even if this is not the time, I want to be here every time you test. I want to be _all in_ from the very start…"

"You will be," Ana answered with a giggle. "I mean – it's not like I can get pregnant without you…"

I smiled. Damn right! I was the only one who had a chance to impregnate Anastasia Grey, neé Steele, and I was damned happy about that fact!

"It's three minutes," I said, turning over the tests. A pink + sign on one, a second test with two blue lines, and the final, digital, test confirmed it with an LED display declaring us 'Pregnant'.

"Oh baby," I cooed, pulling Anastasia close to me. "I'm going to be a daddy again!" We kissed tenderly, Ana wiping tears from her eyes. "I am so so happy! Thank you, baby! You can't imagine how happy I am!"

"We should get back out there," Ana said after we cuddled for a while. _"Please_ let's not say anything until we've seen Dr. Greene and know that everything is all right? I don't want to get anyone's hopes up if things aren't ok."

"Whatever you want," I promised, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I won't say a word."

"You won't need to if you can't wipe that grin from your face," Ana retorted. "Right now, I need a cup of tea and something to eat," she added.

"Your wish is my command," I replied.

"For the next nine months," Ana quipped with an adorable giggle.

* * *

"So, the _best_ way to make the pasta salad is to boil the pasta, drain it, wash the pasta then reboil it," Grandma Adele declared, holding court in the kitchen. "It gets rid of all the starch, which makes the salad lighter."

Diane, Callie, Aisling, Gail, and even Lillian were watching and listening with interest.

"Mom is right," my mother confirmed, nodding her head. "Once you try it this way, you'll _never_ do it another way again!" Mia was also nodding enthusiastically, having learned this trick from Grandma Adele in years past.

"For this recipe, I use baby spinach, pasta, dried cranberries, a can of mandarin oranges, a sliced green apple, pecans, and feta cheese. Aisling, why don't you come here and help me cut the apple?"

"Of course, Mrs. Trevelyan," Aisling replied, standing and coming around to the other side of the counter ready to help.

"None of that _Mrs. Trevelyan_ business," Grandma admonished fondly. "You're family, sweetheart. You call me Grandma Adele like the rest of them. That goes for you too, Kellie!"

"Callie," Elliot's love interest corrected with an amused smile. "And thank you, Grandma Adele."

"Anastasia!" Grandma exclaimed when she saw us standing at the side of the kitchen. "Are you all right, dear?"

"I'm fine," my wife replied with a sweet grin. "Apparently I need to have more than tea for breakfast," she lied convincingly.

Diane, Lillian, Mia, Callie, and Aisling seemed convinced, but the way Grandma, Mom, and Gail looked at my wife suggested they suspected more about the situation, especially since Gail knew Ana _had_ eaten breakfast and Mom knew Ana had just taken a pregnancy test.

"Let me get you something now, Ana," Gail fussed. "What would you like?"

"Don't go to any bother; we'll be eating, soon. Perhaps tea and some crackers?"

The easiest thing for Ana to keep down early in her pregnancy with Teddy, Gail scurried into the industrial kitchen quickly locating a packet of saltine crackers, putting them out on a platter with some cheddar cheese, tomato, and sliced pear, placing it all in the center of the counter for everyone to pick at. She then made Ana a fresh cup of tea.

"You sit back and take it easy," Gail said fondly.

"Thank you, Gail," Anastasia replied.

"My absolute pleasure, Mrs. Grey," Gail said with a knowing grin.

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Elliot asked as soon as I rejoined the men in the living room.

"Everything's fine," I replied. "Ana just fainted. Teddy's been sick, so Ana is tired from that, and she skipped breakfast this morning. She's embarrassed about it, so please don't make a fuss."

"That girl needs to slow down and take care of herself instead of everyone else," Ray grumbled, although he looked much happier now he'd heard everything was fine.

As I'd expected, Ray and David were getting along well. They were a similar age, with a similar background, and both had experience bringing up daughters on their own. The two were talking fishing, aided by Dad and Taylor. Elliot and Gramps were discussing the future of Grey Constructions, Theo making some structural suggestions.

"Gramps suggested I separate Grey Constructions into three distinct companies," Elliot explained, bringing me up to speed with their conversation. "That way I can reduce each company's liability, I can move money if I need to by paying one company to work for the other, and it gives me flexibility if I want to sell off part of the business in the future."

"That makes sense," I said, considering the legal and tax benefits and feeling bad it had not occurred to me before. It was painful sorting out all the legal stuff, but if done correctly, this would protect Elliot's personal assets and pave the way for further business expansion in the future.

"I know _nothing_ about this, but Gramps said he'd set up a proposal, and we were hoping we could run it through some of the team at Grey House? You have people who deal with that stuff, right?"

"I do. I'd be happy for them to help you with it. Just say the word."

"Well, your Grandmother is visiting her sister in Idaho Falls next week. I said I'd go with her, but since Stan passed, it will just be Adele and Winnie gas bagging the whole time. If you can find me a desk in that big building of yours, I could spend the week working on this instead?" Grandpa Theo put to me.

Gramps, while an astute retired businessman and corporate lawyer, was even less skilled in the kitchen than me. He didn't even know how to use the microwave! If Grandma Adele was away, he'd need their housekeeper to attend to him all week, or he'd need to stay somewhere else. It wasn't the best timing, given the information Ana and I had just discovered, but with Gail's help, I'm sure we would muddle through.

"Why don't you stay here with us, Gramps?" I offered, hoping to God my wife would not murder me for issuing the invitation without running it past her, first. "That way you can spend more time with Teddy, and we can travel to and from Grey House every day together."

"Well if it's no bother," Theo said with a twinkle in his eye. "Staying here and enjoying Mrs. Taylor's wonderful food is a better prospect than a week listening to your grandmother and Winnie!"

"No problems, Gramps. When is Grandma leaving?"

"She's yet to book her flight. Sunday or Monday, from memory."

Idaho Falls was kind of on the way to Detroit. I'd check with David whether he'd be happy for Grandma Adele to share part of the flight home with them, stopping at Idaho Falls on the way. I was about to message Andrea to ask her to make sure there was a desk ready for Grandpa Theo on the executive level at Grey House come Monday 10:00am, but recognizing it was Thanksgiving, I figured I'd text her tomorrow.

Wandering out to the kitchen area, I was stunned to see Mom, Mia, Grandma Adele, Callie, and Aisling all cooking together and getting on famously. Gail, Lillian, Diane, and Ana were sitting at the table, watching on and joining in the conversation.

"Your grandmother shooed us out of the kitchen," Gail explained in amusement. "Adele has taken over, and has deputized Grace, Mia, Aisling, and Callie to help her."

"Where's Teddy?" I asked Ana.

"Upstairs sleeping. Clarke is with him."

It had been a hard sell to convince Ana that we needed security watching over Teddy when it was only close family and friends in the house. Eventually, I won her over by pointing out when the house was busy was the perfect time for someone to try something as each of us might think Teddy was with another. It didn't hurt when she learned Clarke had no family or friends to spend Thanksgiving with and was looking forward to sharing a Thanksgiving meal later on with the rest of the security staff.

"Babe? Got a minute?" I asked, taking Ana's hand and leading her into the formal dining room. Already set for sixteen, my wife recognized Callie would need a seat. Our extension table being plenty large enough, I added an extra chair while Ana laid out matching glasses and flatware, taking the cute napkin and napkin ring arrangement from Teddy's highchair table and placing it at the newly created table setting. It's not like he'd notice its absence!

"Grandma Adele is heading to Idaho Falls to see her sister next week, so I sort of invited Gramps to stay with us while she's gone. He can't cook or look after himself…" I explained. "He will be working on a project for Elliot and asked if he could have a desk at Grey House for the week as he'll need to run things past my team. I figured he can ride in and back with me…?"

"That's fine," my darling wife replied with a loving smile. She was pregnant and tired and should be pissed with me inviting a house guest just after our current ones would leave, but she didn't complain.

"Thank you, baby," I crooned, lowering my lips to hers. "I still can't believe you're making me a daddy, again," I whispered. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"

Leaning down I brought my lips to Ana's. Slipping her arms around my neck, we were sharing a loving, tender kiss when we were interrupted.

" _There_ you are!" Mia said, addressing us both. "Everything is cooking, so we need to talk about Black Friday, Ana! I'm heading out at 9:00pm, and I have a list for us!"

"9:00pm?" Ana moaned. "TONIGHT?!"

"All the best sales start early," Mia declared. "Mom, Gail, and Diane won't want to go this evening, but you, Callie and Aisling will be up for it, right?"

"Mia?" I growled. "Did you forget Ana fainted earlier? Teddy has been sick, and Ana is exhausted after organizing Thanksgiving. You're welcome to go, but don't try to strong-arm Anastasia into going with you."

"But you _want_ to go, don't you?" Mia pleaded, appealing to my wife.

"Honestly I have _no_ interest in trudging through stores, fighting people to spend money buying things I don't need," Ana said firmly. "If Callie or Aisling want to join you, they're very welcome, but count me out."

"But I have it all planned!" Mia wailed. "I even have a map and a timeline!"

"I'm sorry, Mia, but you know shopping is not my thing. Christian and I are so blessed; we already have everything we need. You can see if Aisling or Callie want to go with you?"

We trailed Mia from the dining room to witness her try to coerce first Aisling and then Callie into accompanying her on her evening shop-a-thon.

"I'd really rather not," Aisling said seeming almost spooked when Mia propositioned her, her eyes shooting to Ana's nervously.

"If you're interested, we could go for an hour or two tomorrow?" Ana suggested calmly. "I'm not much of a shopper, but since the men are planning a day on the lake fishing, we could have a nice breakfast then head into town? Perhaps Grace and Diane would like to join us? Callie too, if she wants?"

"I'd prefer that," Aisling said, relief clear on her face.

"Doesn't _anyone_ want to join me tonight?" Mia begged, turning to Callie.

"Count me out. I have some things I need to pick up, but I doubt people will be lining up at 9:00pm to buy everyday underwear…" Callie said semi-sarcastically.

"What's this I hear about _underwear?"_ Elliot said, wrapping his arms around Callie from behind and kissing her shoulder. Other than holding hands when they first arrived, it was his first openly affectionate gesture.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about!" Callie retorted.

* * *

At 2:00pm, we sat down for our meal – almost our entire family here to celebrate Thanksgiving in our new home with Teddy. In years past, Dad was always the one to say Grace, but since we were hosting this year, he deferred to me. I took my time, welcoming and acknowledging everyone and including them in our prayer. Then I sat, and we started the best Thanksgiving meal of my life. It wasn't just the food – although it was admittedly superb - it was the company!

Despite the nervous start, Mom had taken to David and Aisling like a duck to water. Perhaps being an adoptive mother made her sympathetic to children who'd lost their mothers? In any case, Mom had all but co-opted Aisling into the family, sitting beside her at dinner and talking easily, all signs of previous tension forgotten. David was also getting on well with everyone. Admittedly he had most in common with Taylor and Ray, however, he was also chatting with Dad and Gramps about a range of topics. Grandma Adele and Lillian were seated beside one another nattering away, while Diane was speaking with Gail.

Down the table I noticed Elliot listening to Callie as she talked with Mia, a goofy expression on his face. My eyes met Ana's, and she smiled and nodded. She'd noticed it, too. Elliot was different with Callie. Calmer, somehow. With Kate, he'd used his good humor as a tool to combat her uptight nature. Callie, with a more relaxed temperament, gave Elliot the opportunity to show other parts of his personality. He was obviously head over heels, and despite being early days, I could easily see Callie earning a permanent place at the Grey holiday dinner table.

Gazing at Ana again I smiled at the vision of our son on her lap, considering the secret we'd discovered earlier. Another baby! I couldn't believe it! All going well, this time next year there'd be two children seated at our Thanksgiving table.

I really was the luckiest fucker in the world. Despite the shit with Hyde after Teddy's birth, this year had been the best yet. It had seen me become a father. I had a beautiful wife I adored, Teddy, and now apparently another child on the way. My family, birth, adoptive, and in-law were getting on like a house on fire, and most of our near and dear were here today to celebrate Teddy's first Thanksgiving in our beautiful new home. This year, more than any other, I had a lot to be thankful for!


	66. Epilogue 1

It had been a crazy, _crazy_ month.

After David and Aisling left, taking Grandma Adele with them, Gramps came to stay with us for a week. An easy houseguest, Theodore just wanted to spend time with Teddy, enjoy Gail's exemplary cooking, and hang out with us. Christian relished his grandfather's presence on the trips to and from work, and the executive level at Grey House. I thought the two of them might burst with pride when they took Teddy to work with them on the Wednesday, asking Carrick and Elliot to join them for lunch at a nearby restaurant. Usually, _loathing_ personal photos published in the press, Christian tasked Andrea with calling the Seattle Times to request several copies of the paparazzi picture of Theodore, Carrick, Elliot, himself and Teddy eating lunch together that had appeared the next day in the social pages. A magnificent casual shot of four generations of Trevelyan/Grey men, I'd gifted copies to Grace and Adele who both loved it every bit as much as I did.

Aisling and David's Thanksgiving visit had been a resounding success. We'd settled into roles that worked, and I could see things being comfortable from here on. Aisling and I had cemented our relationship as sisters-in-law and friends, Grace had become a pseudo-aunt / mother figure to Christian's biological sister, while Mia and Callie had firmly ensconced themselves as sister figures. It balanced out well, Callie was the low-key, laid-back one while Mia maintained her status as the Grey family energizer bunny!

After our surprise discovery at Thanksgiving about the latest little Grey, Christian and I had arranged a consult with Dr. Greene the following week. It turned out I was around eight weeks along, which set the scene for a Christmas pregnancy announcement. Teddy did not understand why everyone was so excited, but his Christmas-themed 'I'm going to be a big brother!' customized shirt was a _huge_ hit!

Christian's bio family had spent Christmas in Detroit with the O'Rileys but returned to celebrate New Year's Eve in Seattle with us and the wider Grey/Trevelyan and Steele families. In fact, that's what found us here today. Christian had taken his fathers, grandfather, Ray, Elliot, Taylor, and Teddy to the GEH corporate box to watch the Seahawks in the final against the Los Angeles Rams. Starting at half-past-four, we all knew not to expect to see the guys until at least 8:00 pm. 

The women of the family, having little interest in an afternoon of beer and football, had spent a spa afternoon together before heading to the Mile High club to meet up with our men for dinner.

"So… tell me all about your new friend," Callie prompted, smiling at Mia while the rest of us listened on.

"His name is Saul," she said, more demure than I had ever seen her. "He works at GEH, and Christian is kind of taking him under his wing," she explained. "We met when I did a rotation with Ros on the executive floor. He's very intense. _Driven._ We've only been dating a few weeks, but I _really_ like him! He's so different from any other man I've met…"

I secretly felt Saul sounded _a lot_ like Christian, but maybe that's the sort of man Mia needed? Grace looked pleased about Mia dating a man with vision and ambition, although she understood better than to say anything.

"You should have invited him to join the guys at the football!" Aisling innocently suggested.

"Um… Christian doesn't really know about us, yet," Mia said apologetically, "so _please_ don't say anything!"

I smirked. My husband was already _well across_ Saul and Mia dating and approved immensely; however, I'd let Saul and Mia continue with their misapprehension!

"Plus, Saul is Jewish," Mia explained. "He and his family observe the Shabbat. He couldn't come tonight as he needs to be with his family come sun-down."

Recognizing Mia was a little embarrassed, I hurried the conversation along.

"Diane? We need an update on the wedding planning!" I said with a smile. Despite our offer to host and/or pay for Daddy and Diane's wedding, they'd steadfastly refused any help. Daddy had eventually taken me aside, confiding they wanted something simple, and it was a matter of pride to pay for their nuptials himself.

"We've found a small chapel in Redmond," Diane replied. "It's plain but honest. We don't want many guests… just family and close friends. Since we'll have settled on the house by then, we plan to hold the reception at home."

Between the sale of their houses, Daddy and Diane had enough to buy a home on a largish lot in Redmond. The house and garden both needed work, but that was part of the appeal for Daddy and my soon-to-be stepmother. He wanted to put his stamp on their home, and it was no secret that Diane hoped for a larger garden to play with. I could see them both being very happy there.

"Diane and Daddy have bought a house in Redmond, which is only fifteen minutes' drive from our house," I explained to Aisling excitedly. "It's such a lovely spot, and I'm _thrilled_ that Daddy and Diane will be so close by!"

"We're pleased to be close, too," Diane added nervously. I'd recognized early on Diane was apprehensive about becoming a stepmother, however, the more I got to know her, the more I appreciated her positive role in Daddy's life. She made Ray happy, and for that reason alone I approved of her. Plus as a sweet and loving woman, genuinely interested in Christian, Teddy, and me, I knew we were lucky to have her in our lives.

"Redmond is great," Callie chimed in. With her urban planning work, she was well across Seattle's real estate scene. "It's an up-and-coming area. You'll do well buying in there."

"That's good to hear. Honestly, I just wanted a larger garden, and Ray wanted a fixer-upper to keep him busy and make the place our own, but the proximity to family and work was the biggest seller."

"Speaking of building, is Elliot planning to start on the Medina build soon?" Grace asked Callie.

"He doesn't have any immediate plans," she replied. Christian had bought the lot between our properties and had it rezoned, taking some of the land for ourselves but giving Elliot a wider lake frontage. It was our gift to him for Christmas. "With the additional plot size, he's revisiting the design. Plus work is just so busy now he can't spare a crew, and he refuses to have another firm build his home."

Callie might have said 'his' but we were in no doubt that one day it would be 'theirs.' In the few weeks since Thanksgiving, Callie and Elliot had progressed with their relationship. Thanks to the frequent family get-togethers over the holiday season, we'd seen her quite a bit – although it was the casual dinner last night with just Teddy, Christian, Elliot, Callie and me at our home in Medina that had been the most telling. Nothing had been said, but observing the way Elliot interacted with Callie, and vice versa, Christian and I knew it was only a matter of time, and we were both _delighted_ by the prospect. Callie was good for Elliot in a way Kate never had been.

"How are your studies going, darling?" Grace asked Aisling, smiling at her sweetly. Still a little reticent to engage in conversation in such a big group, Grace was adept at drawing Christian's birth sister out of her shell.

"Well, thank you," Aisling replied. "However, I'm considering finishing this semester then taking a year off. I'm interested in social theory, but there's not a lot of work in that area. I'm hoping to intern somewhere for a year to get an idea of what I'm interested in so I can focus on that going forward."

Mia jumped in with a lot to say about interning, highly recommending it. I doubted Aisling would want to travel to Seattle to intern at GEH, however, I was certain my husband's influence was sufficient to get her a position at almost any company on the east coast that Aisling might desire.

"And what about you, Ana? How many days are you working now?" Grace said steering the conversation back to me. 

I turned to answer Grace when I noticed something unexpected over her left shoulder. Kate and Melinda Kavanaugh were standing at the restaurant's entrance waiting to be seated.

"Oh my," I said.

Following my line of sight, Mia was a little more descriptive. "Shit! Kate's here with her mother!"

"Language, Mia," Grace admonished, sitting a little straighter in her chair and playing with her twin strand of pearls. A nervous habit.

"They're coming this way," Mia hissed.

"Oh!" Kate said when she noticed our group seated at the oversized table. Her eyes raked across everyone, eventually landing on me.

"Ana," Kate greeted in a small voice.

"Kate," I said, returning her greeting. Once Kate and I had been as close as anything – or so I'd thought. "Hello, Melinda. I didn't know you were in town?"

"We just flew in for Christmas," Melinda explained. Kate's eyes were fixed on Callie and Aisling, no doubt trying to figure how they fit into what was obviously a family get together. "We're staying until the New Year."

"Well I'm afraid Seattle has given you gloomy weather for your stay," Grace said calmly.

"Oh – I'm used to that now from London," Melinda replied. "Anyway, if you'll excuse us," she added, taking Kate by the arm and heading over to the table the server had allocated them. Grace quickly introduced a new topic of conversation with Diane while Mia, who was seated where she could see the Kavanaughs, hissed that they were seated far enough away that they could not hear us.

"So that's Katherine Kavanaugh?" Callie asked. "Elliot's ex?"

"One and the same," I replied.

"She's not like I imagined."

"What – you imagined a fire-breathing dragon?" Mia asked with a giggle. You smirked. It wasn't long ago Mia had felt quite differently about Kate and her brother.

"Something like that," Callie admitted.

"If Melinda and Kate are here, do you think Ethan is, too?" Mia asked.

"Do you care if he is?" I asked curiously. Mia stopped to think about it.

"Not really – although I'd be interested to see how he handled his fridge."

"His fridge?" I asked, not following.

"When he decided to stay in London, he said I could stay in his apartment if I wanted, but I moved back to Bellevue."

"Yes?"

"I couldn't believe he was so casual about just moving overseas and leaving me, so with the apartment, I just locked the door and left. I hate to think what his fridge must smell like…"

"You didn't throw anything out first?" I gasped.

"Nope," Mia replied, her eyes twinkling. "And if the fridge smells bad, I can only imagine what the fruit bowl must be like... And the rubbish bin!"

I couldn't help the fit of giggles that overcame me, and soon Callie, Mia, and Aisling were laughing along with me. In fact, I'd only just got myself under control when I felt rather than saw that my husband had arrived. Sure enough, there he was coming through the restaurant with a sleepy Teddy strapped to his chest. Carrick was following behind with Teddy's stroller while Elliot carried the diaper bag, Ray bringing up the rear. Taylor was nowhere to be seen, so I guessed he was driving Grandpa Theo home.

"Hey baby," Christian crooned, leaning down to kiss me.

"Hey to you, too! Who won?"

"The Seahawks, of course!" Elliot answered grinning.

"It was a great game, Annie!" Daddy said, his face flushed. If I had to guess, Daddy might have had one or two more beers than usual! We all shuffled seats at the table, making room for the guys to join us. Dumping the diaper bag next to us, Elliot walked around the table to greet Callie with an enthusiastic kiss.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with his boy next door lopsided grin.

"Maybe," she said with a giggle, dragging him into the seat next to her.

"Hey! Elliot! Don't look now, but Kate and Melinda are here," Mia stage whispered. "Why would she come _here?_ She knows you own this restaurant," she added, directing the last bit at Christian as my husband placed our son into his stroller, carefully covering him with a blanket.

"It's a free world – she can eat wherever she wants," Elliot said supremely unconcerned and not even looking around to see where Kate was seated. "Ladies, you should have come to the game," he continued, spending the next ten minutes telling us all about the football, aided by comments from David, Carrick, and Ray.

Before long we were ordering, my control-freak husband reminding me to make pregnancy-safe selections which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, Mrs. Grey?" he asked in an undertone, his eyes glimmering dangerously.

"What if I did?" I retorted. Now thirteen weeks pregnant, my horrible morning sickness had abated when I'd entered my second trimester. And just like my pregnancy with Teddy, I'd become insatiable. I wanted my husband all the time. If it took a little eye-rolling to get me what I wanted, I wasn't above doing it.

"I'll take you over my knee when we get home," he growled, causing everything south of my naval to clench with anticipation.

"Promises, promises," I said with a giggle, standing up. "But right now, I need to use the ladies room!"

Christian ran his hand possessively over my bump. It was a little alarming how quickly I was showing this time around. At thirteen weeks with Teddy, my tummy was still flat. This time there was already a distinctive baby-bump. It had alarmed me, at first, but Grace and Dr. Greene had been quick to assure me most mothers showed earlier in subsequent pregnancies.

Making my way into the elegant marble-tiled restrooms I stepped into a stall and relieved my bladder. It never ceased to amaze me how tiny my bladder became during pregnancy. Finished with my business I stepped out of the stall, unsurprised to see Kate standing nervously near the hand basins. 

"Wow! You're pregnant again?" she said, her eyes dropping to my stomach.

"Thirteen weeks," I confirmed, moving alongside her to wash my hands.

"And you're well? Everyone is well?"

"We're fine."

"Who's the older guy who looks just like Christian?" she asked, referring to David.

"Just a friend of the family and his daughter," I said evasively. Kate was no longer going to be a Grey, nor was she my friend. Plus it didn't pay to forget she came from a media background. Breaking the news of Christian Grey's biological paternity would be a big story.

"And the other girl? The one Elliot is sitting with?"

"That's Callie. His girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Is it serious?" Kate asked picking some imaginary lint from her forearm.

"Serious enough she came to Thanksgiving," I said, conveniently omitting the fact I invited her last-minute due to circumstances.

"Well, Elliot always liked the ladies. I'm sure she'll be a distant memory this time next year."

"I'm not so certain about that," I replied, irritated on my brother-in-law's behalf. "Callie is sweet, down to earth and funny. We all like her. I wouldn't be surprised if she's here for the distance."

"You think he'll marry her?" Kate gasped.

"The thought had crossed my mind." I watched as Kate tried to compose herself. "Kate? Why are you here?"

"Mom told you. We came for Christmas."

"With Ethan?" I checked.

"No. He still won't see our father, so he stayed in London."

"And what about you, Kate? Are you planning to live in London long term?"

"I think I might," she said, her voice quivering just slightly. "There's nothing in Seattle for me now."

"Well, I wish you all the best. Now if you excuse me, I need to rejoin my family." 

Walking to the bathroom door I stepped through, strolling across the restaurant and smiling as my eyes met Christian's.

"Everything ok?" he asked when I sat down.

"Perfect. Everything is perfect," I replied, kissing him gently.


	67. Epilogue 2

Time flies when you're having fun, and the last few years had been good for all of us.

GEH had gone from strength to strength, pushing me further up the Forbes rich list. Even though I'd cut back my hours when Phoebe was born, the team I'd put in place at GEH did their job well and kept making money. These days I only worked four days a week, taking Teddy and Phoebe with me on Wednesdays so Ana could work at SIP. The kids loved being at Grey House with Daddy, and Phoebe particularly enjoyed playing with Huxley, Gwen and Ros' son. Only a few months older than her, Huxley and Phoebe were the very best of friends. Taking a leaf out of our book, Ros brought Huxley in on Wednesdays. Like me, she wanted her children to appreciate what we did, and it was a chance for Gwen to enjoy some downtime.

As Ana had predicted, Callie became a permanent fixture in Elliot's life. So permanent, in fact, that they'd married a month ago. The wedding and reception held on the deck of their new home next door to ours, they'd spent the last month honeymooning in sunny Spain. Elliot's business was booming, and while nowadays you were more likely to find him in a suit than work boots, he liked to get on-site and on tools weekly to keep it real.

Mom and Dad had both moved further into retirement. Mom closed her books to new patients and took fewer hospital shifts, instead focusing on her private practice. Now Dad was slowing down at work they wanted to travel more. They were not long back from three weeks in New Zealand which they raved about. So much so, I was planning a trip there with Anastasia and the kids.

Mia and Saul had eventually admitted they were seeing each other several months after I already knew. He made a good match with her, not putting up with any nonsense. After her internship at Grey House, my events department were keen to keep Mia on, so she spent a year there before accepting a job with an events business. She's taking her time and learning various aspects of the industry, but she recently confided she'd like to start her own events planning business. She has a skill for it, so when the time comes, I'll provide the start-up capital and the business guidance as required.

While I recognized Mia was hoping Saul might propose soon, I think she'll be waiting a while, yet. Although they didn't dislike Mia and were unfailingly polite to her, Saul's parents made no secret they hoped Saul would settle down and marry a woman from his own faith. I wasn't sure how it would work out.

Gail and Taylor were still with us. As our family expanded, it seemed so did their duties. A year ago, we renegotiated terms with them both, making Gail our household manager and Taylor my head of personal security. While both were always on hand and willing to help if required, they now had set hours and every weekend off together. Plus if I was traveling for any length of time, I took a different CPO.

Anastasia was still at SIP and loving it. Working from the office one day a week and from home another, she was now an acquisitions editor. Employed to sniff out talent, she'd handhold her new authors through to their first publication release. Mentoring only one or two authors at a time, the personalized service helped with author retention, and time and time again Ana had been on the money with the authors she put forward.

It wasn't long after Phoebe arrived that Ana received a letter at Grey House. A simple printed card announced: Millie and Adam Shields are thrilled to announce the safe arrival of their son Thomas Wyatt Shields. Accompanying it was a photo of Millie, her husband, and son and a handwritten note. I personally couldn't give a fuck what happened to that woman, however, Anastasia was deeply touched by the note where Millie again apologized for her part in the abduction and thanked God for bringing her to a better and happier place in life.

As Deidre had foreshadowed, the cases brought against Jack Hyde by his former assistants added to his already significant jail time. With an additional twenty years added to the twenty-five years he got for Ana and Teddy's abduction, the reality is Jack would never experience life outside a prison again, and that made me a happy man.

"Christian? Are you ready? I want to drop the chair over to Sonia's and then we need to get to the airport!"

"Sorry baby," I murmured, "I just got lost in my head a bit."

"There'll be plenty of time for that on the plane," my beautiful wife said with a giggle.

"Is everything packed?" I checked.

"Yes. Everything is packed and loaded. We'll meet your parents and the kids at Boeing Field."

"I still don't understand why we have to drop this off. Surely security could have dropped it over once we were away?"

"I also wanted to drop off a birthday present for Sonia," Ana explained, showing me a brightly wrapped package.

I allowed myself to be dragged through the living room, saying a quick hello to my parents, and then out into the garage. There, in the back of a Sawyer's personal pickup truck, was an occasional chair Ray had made. When her friend Sonia bought herself a run-down, dated apartment in Issaquah, Ana had roped in Elliot, Ray and some Grey Constructions crew to give it a makeover before she moved in. Elliot's foreman, Callum, had taken a liking to Sonia, but it didn't work out. Still – Ray developed a paternal soft spot for the young woman bringing up a child on her own, so he'd made a few pieces of furniture for her, the latest being an occasional chair for Asha's room.

"Thank you for helping with this" Ana said Sawyer, as she climbed into the rear of his dual cab truck while I rode shotgun.

"It's a pleasure," he replied with a smile.

It didn't take long to get to Sonia's apartment. While small, it was spotless and beautifully decorated.

"Where would you like this?" Sawyer asked her, carrying the chair inside.

"In Asha's room please, Mr. Sawyer. The second door on the right." I noticed Sonia's eyes fixated on Sawyer's ass as he carried the chair down the hallway. Interesting… I wonder if Ana knew about _that?_ The chair and present delivered, my wife exuberantly hugged her friend, then we were soon on our way to Boeing Field.

"Looking forward to London?" I asked Ana as Sawyer drove.

"I can't wait to go back. It seems like so long since we honeymooned there."

"A lot has happened since then," I agreed.

Not long later we were at Boeing Field, pulling up alongside the GEH jet.

"The children, security, and your parents are already on board," Taylor informed me when we climbed out of the pickup.

"You get settled, baby, I'll just have a word with Taylor."

When a trip to London started looking necessary for a deal I was working on, I hadn't been keen. However, it was Ana who suggested it was a good opportunity for a family European vacation. She'd argued that Teddy would be in a pre-kinder program soon enough, which would limit our travel opportunities, while also highlighting the benefit that both kids were still small enough for strollers which was an infinitely more enticing proposition than carrying overtired kids around sightseeing.

Mom and Dad clinched it when they offered to come along to be on hand to mind the children when required. Accordingly, Prescott, Reynolds, Clarke, and McIntyre were coming to London with us while Taylor, Gail, and Sophie took a vacation of their own. Sawyer would keep things running at Medina, in charge of personal security in Taylor's absence.

"I'll be getting daily reports from Sawyer," Taylor said gruffly. "If there's a problem, I will return ASAP."

"Go!" I laughed. "Get in that car and go back to Medina so you can take your wife and daughter to Bora Bora! I don't want to hear from you for three weeks, and I hope you return relaxed and tanned."

"Don't talk to me about tans," Taylor grumbled. "Sophie's Mom bought her her first bikini. She can't wait to wear it!"

I smirked, imagining Taylor hunting down any teenaged guy ogling his little girl.

"You think it's funny now – wait until it's Phoebe's turn." Well didn't _that_ wipe the smile from my face!

"Have a great break," I said. "We'll catch up when you're back."

"You too – and say hello to Elliot and Callie for me."

* * *

"Oh, how things have changed," I whispered to Anastasia as we placed Teddy and Phoebe side by side on the bed in the bedroom at the back of the GEH plane. Equipped with special 'sleeper belts' in case of unexpected turbulence, it was odd to witness our progeny slumbering in the bed where my wife and I joined the mile-high club together! In repose, our children looked adorable, and Ana pulled her phone from her pocket snapping several images of them sleeping side by side.

"Hopefully they'll be down for most of the flight," she said as we returned to our seats in the main cabin, sitting alongside my parents. Knowing the kids would sleep in the cabin at the rear, we'd chosen seats close to them while

"Are you ready for your meals?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, thank you," I replied after my parents nodded. Ana had fed the children as soon as we'd leveled out. I insisted on healthy meals for our children, so onboard they'd had hand-crumbed, hormone-free, free-range chicken with steamed organic vegetables and filtered water. I realized my wife humored me, but I wanted our children to have the very best sustenance – even if it was still chicken nuggets and veg!

"Vacationing together is a marvelous idea," Grace said a little later as Natalia set our meals in front of us before returning to pour us each a generous glass of my favorite St. Henri Shiraz. "The two things your father and I wanted to do in our older years was travel and spend time with our family. This combines both! I hope Elliot and Callie give me a grandchild, soon Two grandbabies are wonderful," she quickly assured us, "but _three_ would be even better."

I looked at my wife seated opposite me, giving her a knowing grin. Elliot had been clear about his hopes for a honeymoon baby, and Callie was on board with the idea. After close to three years of dating and then building a family house together, she was ready for two to become three. However, _we_ might be the ones providing Grace with her next grandchild. In a discussion a few weeks ago, Anastasia had revealed she didn't think our family was complete. She wanted one more. It had been a relief to hear her say it as I felt the same way. Anastasia had stopped her birth control pills, and we were seeing what happened.

"Grace – you're as bad as your mother! Things will happen when they happen," Dad said with a laugh.

Gramps and Grandma were still going strong. After a small car accident, Gramps handed in his driver's license. Worried it signaled the end of their independence and ability to live at home, I'd hired a husband and wife team to serve as driver/security/housekeeping/live-in support for my grandparents. They gave the practical support my grandparents needed without being overly intrusive. Both Mom's parents feared a nursing home, and with my resources, there was no need for them to leave their home. While he was slower on his feet, now, Gramps was still sharp as a tack and visited GEH at least once a month, and it didn't escape my attention it was _always_ on a Wednesday!

"I'm sorry," Mom said with a smile. "We're just _loving_ this new phase of our lives. I like holidaying with my children and grandbabies!"

"You might reconsider that when you're on the receiving end of one of Phoebe's tantrums," Ana quipped. Our daughter was the spitting image of her mother yet seemed to have inherited my temperament. Just starting the terrible twos, she was giving Anastasia and me a run for our money in a way Teddy never had.

"She's a little angel," Grace cooed lovingly, ignoring the smirk on my father's face.

"Aisling should graduate, soon?" Dad asked, introducing another topic of conversation. Mom would not hear a word against her grandchildren, so Carrick chose not to dwell on Phoebe's fractious nature.

"Yes. She loved her time interning and ended up majoring in political science. Social justice, to be exact. She's hoping to attend Harvard Law School," I mentioned, seeing my father's eyes light up with glee. While none of his children had graduated from Harvard, Dad would _love_ to mentor Aisling.

"Is she likely to get accepted?" Dad asked.

"She's bright," I said loyally. "She deserves a place. And I'll make sure she gets one," I pledged. As my biological sister, I'd do whatever it took to further Aisling's dreams.

"Of course you will, son," Dad said meeting my eyes. "What's the latest with David?"

"Not a lot…" I admitted. "Although he has started casually dating."

"Oh! Has he found someone?" Mom asked excitedly.

"Not so far as I know," I said. "He's doing a thing called 'dinner for six.' It's like a dating agency where three single men and three single women of similar ages and interests go out for a meal together. They each pay for themselves, but they socialize together and see what happens."

"That sounds progressive," Mom replied. Her enthusiasm was obvious.

"I guess so," I said. "With Aisling living away, and unlikely to return to the family home, David felt it was time to explore another relationship."

"As he should," Anastasia chimed in loyally. "Look what a difference Diane has made to Daddy! I've never seen him happier!"

There was no denying it; Ray and Diane were a great match. Their low-key home wedding had been _perfect_ for the two of them. A commitment of two souls, I was proud when Anastasia stood beside her father as his support person, an old friend of Diane's doing likewise for her. If David found a woman as wonderful as Diane, we'd all be pleased.

David and Aisling had visited us several times, as we had them. Thanksgiving was now an annual event at Medina, with Callie's family flying in for the first time last year to join the festivities.

"I'm getting sleepy, Cary," Grace said after Natalia had taken our empty plates and replaced our wine glasses with Irish coffees. "I'll finish this then rest."

"Agreed," Dad said sweetly, leaning over to kiss Mom. "We have a busy few weeks ahead of us. When are we meeting up with Elliot and Callie?"

"It's a bit fluid," I admitted. "When I told them our arrival and departure dates from London, El was keen to catch a ride home on the jet. He hasn't confirmed when we'll see them, other than they'll meet up a few days before we leave and travel home with us."

"That's a bit rude," Mom complained with a sigh. "It would be nice to plan…"

"Gracie? They're on their honeymoon. Cut them some slack," Dad intoned.

"You're right," Mom agreed, adjusting her seat into a reclined position. "I just can't wait to have them both home."

* * *

"Are you done?" I called through the bathroom door. Despite half an hour's patience, I was still waiting for Anastasia to appear.

"I am," she cooed, stepping out in a silver-gray gown she'd last worn on our honeymoon. It looked great then, although I thought it looked even better now.

"I've always loved that dress," I commented, dropping a kiss onto the back of her neck as I fastened the diamond necklace 'Teddy' had given my wife for her birthday a few years back. With the matching diamond bracelet which had been my birthday present the year we'd wed, Mrs. Anastasia Grey looked and was wearing, a million dollars.

Saying our goodbyes to Mom and Dad who were staying in our suite to mind Teddy and Phoebe, I took Ana's arm and guided her out into the corridor and down the hall to the suite Elliot and Callie were staying in.

"All ready to go?" I asked when they answered their door.

"Let's do this," Elliot said, his arm wrapped around Callie. In an electric blue evening gown, she also looked amazing.

"Do you think she'll be there?" Callie asked Anastasia in the elevator downstairs.

"I'm not sure. José emailed her the invites but has heard nothing back."

"Did he tell her we would be there?" she pressed.

"No. He just sent her two tickets with an 'I hope you can come' message."

"It will be _fine,_ Callie," Elliot assured his wife. "It's a _huge_ exhibition. With three-hundred and sixty-five photos on display, even if Kate is there, we probably won't bump into her."

"And what if we do?" I growled. If Kate Kavanagh was stupid enough to start something, sure as hell I'd be the one finishing it!

Anastasia was thrilled for her friend when over a year ago a photo José took had been selected as National Geographic's 'Photo of the Day.' A huge honor, the resulting publicity saw his audience expand exponentially. Already a sought-after photographer in Washington State thanks, in part, to his photography at our wedding, the inclusion of one of his images in the annual National Geographic photography exhibition made him book flights to London to attend the prestigious event. He'd arrived a few days ago with his girlfriend, Eva, who was also a photographer, and after the exhibition, they planned to backpack around Europe for three or four months taking their cameras and little else.

"I can't believe we're going to an exhibition opening at the Victoria and Albert Museum," Callie said excitedly to Anastasia as Reynolds drove the four of us through the London streets toward the venue.

"You're just hoping José or Eva have some photos ready from our wedding," Elliot joked. With their association with the family, Eva and José been the obvious choice for photographers when Callie and Elliot planned their wedding day.

"We're here," I cooed into Anastasia's ear as we pulled up to the V and A. We'd visited several times in the last fortnight however this time we were dressed to impress and weren't pushing strollers with irritable young children!

Making our way into the exhibition space, I recognized this would be a long night. Each photograph was mesmerizing and not something that could be enjoyed in mere seconds. Several times Anastasia took cards from photographers or snapped their names on her phone. I could anticipate some art acquisition in our near future.

"There he is!" Anastasia squealed, seeing José and Eva standing beside his photograph. An image of the moon centered behind Seattle's Space Needle, the image was dark and moody.

"You made it!" José said, stepping forward to hug Anastasia and then Callie before shaking hands with Elliot and me.

"Like we'd miss it!" Anastasia gushed over Eva's shoulder as she embraced José' long-term girlfriend. We chatted for a few minutes, José detailing how he hoped tonight would open more doors for him internationally.

"I've been handing out plenty of cards," he said, excusing himself for a moment to chat with a couple who were admiring his work. Elliot and Callie also excused themselves, going in search of champagne.

"Has Kate turned up?" Anastasia asked Eva quietly.

"Not so far," she replied. "José doesn't think she will."

"When did you last see her?" Ana probed. "It's been a while?"

"About half a second ago," Eva said gesturing to Ana's former friend admiring a picture two behind us.

"Ana? Christian?" As one we turned to observe Katherine Kavanagh. "I didn't think you'd be here?" She sounded shocked and not particularly happy.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," I said with the barest veneer of civility, meanwhile running my eyes over Kate's companion. Closer to fifty than forty, a well-cut suit doing its best to conceal a pronounced paunch, his florid expression hinted a wealthy albeit indolent lifestyle. A poor comparison to my Adonis of a brother who was just now rejoining our group, his arm draped around Callie.

"Kate," he greeted.

"Elliot," she replied in a tight voice. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We wanted to support José," he replied easily. "Can I introduce you to my wife, Callie?"

"Your _wife?"_ she gasped, clearly surprised.

"Elliot and Callie have recently been in Spain for their honeymoon," Ana explained.

"Well congratulations," Kate ground out, looking anything but celebratory. "May I introduce my fiancé Miles Tinkler? Miles, darling, this is my old college roommate Ana, her husband Christian, his brother Elliot and his wife Callie. Ana and I know José from college."

My eyes dropped to Kate's ring finger, noting a diamond smaller than the one Elliot had once given her.

"Nice to meet you," Miles drawled arrogantly. He could evidently feel Kate's tension, yet seemed ignorant to the cause of her agitation.

I nodded curtly before replying, "Likewise."

There was an awkward silence before I asked, "So, Miles? What do you do for a living?"

Ana shot me a reproving glance. My wife knew me too well.

"Nice of you to ask, Chris. I own Tinkler Mills."

"Lumber?" I queried, ignoring the slight with my name.

"Textiles," he corrected. "We're England's sixth-biggest textile dyeing company." There was no mistaking the pride in his voice. "What about you?"

Kate almost flinched. If Miles didn't know my trade interests eclipsed his, she certainly did.

"I'm in business," I said evasively.

"In Washington State?"

"Yes. But we also have offices in New York, Dubai, London, Sydney, Hong Kong, Singapore, and Taiwan."

"Good to work for a big company," Miles smirked condescendingly. "Lots of opportunity for advancement." And there we were; hook, line and sinker.

"True. But I _own_ the company," I said.

José rescued the situation by rejoining us at that point, engaging us all in general chit chat. I noticed Kate regarding Elliot curiously. He kept his arm around Callie but seemed completely at ease.

"How's Ethan?" Ana asked Kate, in an attempt at furthering the conversation. "Is he still in London?"

"No. He finished his Ph.D. then accepted a tutoring position at the University of Wolverhampton in Birmingham," Kate replied. "What about you, Elliot? How is Grey Constructions going?"

"We've diversified," he said, taking a casual sip of his champagne. "We've now got three divisions; one focussed on our patented roof truss and window frame technology, another on big builds – high rises and large-scale public buildings - plus the original working on top-end remodels and renovations."

"It sounds like business is going well?"

"Never better," he said with an easy smile.

And after that, there was not much else to say.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we should get on and see the rest of the exhibits. José? Eva? Are we still on for brunch tomorrow? Grace and Carrick want to congratulate you, and of course, Teddy and Phoebe miss you," my wife said sweetly.

"Sure thing, Ana," José replied, giving my wife a fraternal kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for coming, amiga! We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Miles, Kate," I said nodding at each before escorting my wife toward the next photograph, Elliot and Callie following. I no longer desired vengeance on Kate or Ethan Kavanaugh. By all accounts, and Kate's miserable expression, they were doing a great job of fucking up their lives all on their own.

* * *

If you've enjoyed, feel free to show some love via a review(s) or by checking out my FB page!

I Ran So Far Away – Fifty Shades Fanfiction  
Swimming the Same Deep Waters  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


End file.
